Benevolence
by Tombstone5150
Summary: A different take on the last Dragonborn's life. How an orphan came to be one of the most powerful beings in existence. Stalked by ill-fate from birth. He struggles to gain the power needed to overcome impossible odds, and find his place in the world. Legend foretold he was destined to save. But not all legends are true, and some prophecies are only meant to give false hope.
1. 1 Benevolence

Just a quick note, this story will go back to the beginning and tell how the Dragonborn came to be what he is now. Before continuing from this point. It was just easier to give everyone an overview of some of the stories aspects.

The premise is: What would you do if you found out that the prophecies weren't telling the real story? How would you go about stopping them? Having to overcome horrendous things set against you by vengeful gods.

The Dragonborn found a way, at great personal cost. Now we join our story, already in progress...

* * *

 **1\. Benevolence**

It was a day unlike any to pass before, or ever will again.

The sky cloud over, the strange glowing storm covered the entire planet. Even on the inside of every dwelling, on every continent, and in every province. An otherworldly fog appear to create a low ceiling, that shimmer and glow with a strange light. As if it was a window to the fabled Atherius itself.

The mist swirl, and images started to form on the surface. Showing the entire world, the last Dragonborn's battle against the forces of Alduin. Firstborn of Akatosh, and the Dragon-god of destruction. Who was fated to devour the world at the end of days.

Even the unsighted were gifted visions of the battle being waged in this realm, and the next. The message seemed clear, Akatosh; the Aedric god of time and creation and chief of the divines. Made sure that every sentient creature watched his last born, fight his first. For what prophecy foretold was the very survival of their world.

Although as it often is with unknowable beings, things are not entirely as they would appear...

...and so, the Aedra in Atherius. The people and creatures of Nirn. Even the so-called 'evil' Daedric Princes deep in the planes of Oblivion. Watched their last hope, as he fought his way through Alduin's army of dragons and undead guardians.

Unknown to the mortals, however. It was the Daedra who had a more personal interest in the Dragonborn.

Deep in an unmarked crypt, long forgotten by the ravages of time. The ancient pure-blood vampire Serana Volkihar, was woke from her several thousand year slumber. Unnerved to find herself in her Lord's realm of Coldharbor. A dark and twisted plane of Oblivion, befitting the Daedric Prince of domination.

"I don't understand what happened, did the lack of blood finally consume me?" She whispered to herself as she pushed the black stone door open.

Molag Bal smiled at her from his massive throne. "No child, your physical form is still yet in your prison. But right now our Dragonborn champion fights for you, as well as all of our continued existence. I thought you might wish to see how he fairs. Before we must ask an important favor of you my dear."

He pat the smaller throne next to his own seat of power. As he motioned for a slave to bring them drinks. He wait for Serana to sate her thirst with the fresh blood, before he moved his hand. A black portal opened up at the far end of the room. As images appear on the midnight colored fog.

She watched the images start to move, shifting until the inside of a great castle porch came into focus. A heavily tattoo'd man, dressed in a fur kilt was laughing. While backing away from a dark red dragon, as the massive beast clawed its way deeper into the porch. The dragon snapped its massive jaws, determined to devour the Dragonborn.

Serana wiped a drop of blood from her lips absentmindedly with the tip of her finger. "My Lord, this _mortal_ is your champion? Taunting a dragon, he is either very brave. Or very foolish."

"Both, and neither." Molag Bal watched her from the corner of his eyes. "Besides my child. He is hardly mortal, and that is precisely where the problem lay."

Serana's interest was peaked, as she watched the man speak with the dragon. Now caught in a trap on the great porch. She could see his tattoo's clearly now. They were mostly Daedric runes, and cover scars that were caused by burns. The twisted flesh went down his whole right side. The raised part of the scars, mirrored the flames that must have caused him excruciating pain.

They were both quiet as their Champion had the yellow-clad soldiers release the dragon. Then he climb atop the wyrm and flew off east, toward the rising sun.

Lord Bal spoke softly as they watched him battle his way through the last bastion of Alduin's forces. "My brother first tried to change him to no avail, before bringing the boy to me. But his blood was too powerful for even the both of us to overcome. In the end it took _all_ of us to give him the help he needed."

Serana tore her eyes away from the sight of him fighting an undead dragon priest, next to some kind of portal. "What help could a blessed Dragonborn have need of my Lord?"

Bal smiled at her. "Not just _**any**_ Dragonborn, but the last son of Akatosh. Yet unlike those that came before him, he was able to see through the lies. His hatred for his father grew, and he needed our help to fight his _**other**_ side. To keep his dragon nature, from fulfilling the Aedra's vile plans."

Bal waved his hand as their champion jumped into the glowing portal. "We did not tell him of the fate that awaits him. Did not think it fair to reveal the haunting truth to the boy. Akatosh does not forgive disobedience. He will have this world ended, and his revenge at any cost."

The fog flow outward, the images expanding to take up half of the massive room. She could hear clearly now, the sound of the portal's magic and singing? Coming through the fog. Serana sat forward in shock when she saw where the portal had taken him. "Is that Sovengard? How?"

"He is the blood of Akatosh. Which makes him half Aedra, and thanks to my brothers and I. He is now also half Daedra. A _**true**_ demigod, and beyond a doubt the _worst_ of us." Bal almost sounded sad.

She looked over at her lord to make sure she wasn't hearing things. But a honey-smooth voice from the shadows in the corner of the room made her freeze in place. "Did you not mean, the very _**best**_ of us brother? Or are you still upset that he broke your shrine?" There was a faint floral scent in the air. The beautiful perfume proceeded the regal form of Azura. The Daedric prince of dawn, dusk, and mother to all roses, stepped forth from the shadow. Her glimmering silver robes flowing behind her, as if there were some unfelt breeze. "If memory serves correctly, it _was_ an accident on his part."

Lord Bal smiled, and actually chuckled. "Yes, sister. It was an accident that happened while doing my bidding no less, and even still he offered to repair it."

Hircine, the Daedric prince of the hunt, and father of man-beasts. Came walking out a second later, with a nod to Serana. "I think what our brother meant, is Dinok has both. The capacity for unquestionable good, or unparalleled darkness. He is that of a hammer, able to create as well as destroy."

Serana thought about what he said for a few seconds, trying to place the meaning of the familiar word. " _Dinok_... his name is _**Death**_?"

Azura gave Serana a nod, and a sad smile. "He has born many names over his few short years on Nirn. But the name to be given by his _father_ , as it were. Is Unahzaal Dinok."

Serana pondered the name, while tapping one nail on her ivory fangs. "Eternal-Death? If he defeats Alduin, he is to become the next world-eater?" She looked around her, at the forlorn faces of the Daedra.

"It is far worse than that, dearest child of night." The voice came from the darkness all around them. The shadows flickered, shifting until the form of Nocturnal stepped into the room. Her regal features twisted into a somber look, as several pitch-black ravens land on her. "He is meant to end the world, all of creation, and then... even time itself." The Prince of darkness and shadow, took her place next to Azura.

"Now you see why we joined forces to help him." Molag Bal told her in a soft voice as he lift her chin up with one of his massive talons. He looked directly in Serana's eyes. "If he does not stand against his father, _**everything**_ will cease to be."

She blinked, before finding her voice enough to whisper. "He has that much power?" Before they could answer her though, another voice came from everywhere around them.

"Oh, yes child. He does indeed." The raspy voice, preceding a petite older Dunmer woman. Who walked out of the black Oblivion gate, that just appear on the wall to Serana's right. "Powerful enough for my husband to take notice."

"Matron." Bal gave the elderly dark-elf a nod. "Is Sithis to join us as well?"

She frowned for a second, before her face relaxed. "No, he is still angry with me for choosing young Sophie as the Listener, instead of her father." She smirked. "I tried to make him understand that the Dragonborn will never bow to anyone. But at least Dinok allow the child to join my family, without too many conditions."

Nocturnal gave the small Dunmer a half nod, half bow. "The Dread Father never was able to admit when he was outmatched." The raven haired beauty cocked her head, putting one hand on her curvaceous hip as she frowned. "But then the same could be said for the rest of us."

The gray skinned elderly woman laughed. "True, I love my husband dearly. But Sithis has never been willing to admit defeat." She shook her gray-silver locks. "Even when the being in question could destroy the world with a thought, and creation with naught but a whisper."

The sound of their champions voice cut the air of the room, drawing their attention. "I am here to fulfill my destiny as Dragonborn, and come to face Alduin. But I am told I need to seek entry to the Hall of Valor, will you let me pass?"

The figure that stood in front of him was massive. Tsun, shield-thane to the Aedric god Shor, and the Dragonborn barely came up to the sash around his waist. "None may enter without first passing the warriors test." The ethereal figure exclaimed, before unsheathing his great ax. Which was taller than the Dragonborn by almost half.

"I'll not dull my blade on you spirit, I am saving it for when it matters most." The champion declared to Tsun, shortly before the godlike being swung his ax at the smaller man. But the blade stopped just before cleaving his head in half.

Dinok's hand had flashed up and grab the shaft, stopping it short of his silver-white hair. With a grin he pushed the blade aside, causing it to split the stone where it fell. "However, that does not mean I will simply _let_ you win." He ran up the shaft of the ax, kicking Tsun in the face with one bare foot. Then he began to hit Tsun, anywhere he saw an opening. Massive, yes and godlike, _maybe_. But still apparently slower than the Dragonborn.

To Serana it seemed like over a day had crept by, watching their champion pummel Tsun with his bare hands and feet. Dinok had taken more than a few blows. Almost every part of his body was bruised, and he was cut in too many places to count. The guardian finally relented, once he was down on his back. With his own ax held to his throat. "You have fought well, and with honor. You may cross the bridge warrior."

Dinok reached down with his left hand, pulling the massive form of Tsun up without any effort at all. He hand the guardian back his enormous ax with his right hand, as if it had the weight of a feather. "You are a worthy opponent. When I die, if I am allowed back here. I would welcome a rematch."

He had a cocky smirk on his face when the guardian smiled at him. "It would be an honor, Dragonborn. Now go you and seek the three heroes of old. They shall join you in your fated quest, to strike the wyrm from these lands."

Nocturnal, and Azura shared a small knowing look with each other. When they saw the flushed color of Serana's face, and the panting breaths she was forgetting to hide. As she ran her tongue over her fangs absentmindedly. Azura put a delicate hand on her arm. "Patience child, he must first defeat Alduin. Before you can make plans for your honeymoon."

Serana blushed a deep crimson, looking around at all the smug grins. "Can't a girl appreciate a warrior for his... _prowess_?"

Nocturnal chuckled. "Oh, absolutely my dear. But you must still be patient. Even if everything unfolds as we wish, it would still be some time. Before you and he could possibly meet. "

"My sister means, it _**will**_ be some time before the daughter of Coldharbor, meets her Death. As she is foretold to be his salvation." A disgusting mass of tenticles and eyes float through the ceiling. As the Daedric prince of fate and hidden knowledge; Hermaus Mora. Showed up to their little party.

Serana was craning her neck to look up at him. "So he will succeed? Alduin loses?" Her voice had threads of hope in it.

The largest eye blinked slowly at her. "Yes...and..." His silent pause almost mocking her. "...no. To fully understand, you must watch and learn young one."

Serana bit her lip, her sharp ivory fangs digging in to the supple pink flesh. ( _ **There is only one 'favor' they could be going to ask. I will have to use my charms to win this champion over, then keep him... 'pliant' to my Lord's wishes. Well at least he's pretty to look at.**_ ) She thought to herself as they watched their champion return from Shor's hall.

He and the three ancient spirits stood fast, and challenged Alduin to come out of hiding. They used a shout to clear the mist that doubled as the dragon's soul-snare. When Alduin finally show himself, he was brought down with another shout. His great black wings flailing, as if they could no longer hold him aloft.

Alduin looked at the Dragonborn for a short while, studying the Nord's eyes closely before he spoke. "You have indeed grown strong brother." The great black beast's voice sounded somber, but Serana would swear she saw a smile on the dragons face. "Once again our father's wisdom proves true. He bade me to taunt you to the point of hatred, and it has worked. You have surpassed all who came before you, in your desire to destroy me."

To Serana's ancient eyes, her Champion looked... _**sad**_.? Dinok looked down, almost like he was ashamed. "Yes brother, I have mastered weapons that should not even exist. Just to be able to stand against you here." He waved his hand around them at the ethereal plains of Sovengard.

Alduin looked around, as if noticing the beauty of the place for the first time. "Yes, a fitting place for our final battle. Is it not?" There was a flare of light that both the Dragonborn and Dragon-god, looked over at. "Well brother, it seems our destinies are at hand." Alduin spoke with a resigned finality, before lunging at Dinok.

The dragon's teeth were as long as the Nords arm, and just as sharp as the bone white sword the Dragonborn pulled from the scabbard on his back. Serana thought the blade looked like the Akiviri katana her father always carried, except Dinok's was three times longer. Made from some sort of bone, and had an intricate design of silver and gold inlay. That ran the length of the slender blade.

It was a battle for the ages, watched in quiet awe. By beings that were even less mortal, than the very stars themselves.

Thunder echoed throughout Sovengard's ethereal plains, and Serana felt the floor beneath her boots shake. She steadied her goblet, catching it before it fell to the floor. She looked around at the Daedric Princes, but none of them seemed to care.

After what felt to Serana, like weeks had passed during the battle. At long last, their champion managed to land a felling blow on the god of destruction. The force of the strike snapping his blade. Alduin's head lolled to the side, his great red eyes watching his youngest sibling. "I thank you for releasing me brother." His eyes flicked over to something, no one watching could see. "But be _**wary**_ , there is more than one way to destroy this world." His rumbling voice barely a whisper.

The Dragonborn had tears welling in his eyes, and there was a sad smile on his face. "Aye brother, I truly wish it did not have to come to this."

Alduin smiled, or at least to Serana, it _looked_ like a smile. " _ **Fated**_ brother, 'Dovakiin Los Fin Dovakriid.' (Dragonborn is the dragon-slayer.) You were always meant to be the greatest of us, and my punishment for disobeying father." There was a flash of light again, which they both looked over at sadly. "I go now, I bid you well little brother." Alduin softly spoke, then gently rubbed his bloodied nose on the Dragonborn in resemblance of a hug.

Serana held her breath as she watched ethereal lights start to swirl out of the massive dragon. When they swept up, then toward her champion. She heard him scream as he started backing away in panic. "No,no,no,no, _**NID!**_ "

The Dragonborn had made it almost to Tsun, before the lights hit him. Flowing around and then _**into**_ him, as he was lift off the ground. Then a bright ball of light came into view, floating toward him from beyond the dragons stilled form. Now little more than ash and bones.

The heavens trembled as the light spoke. "Foolish child, you have tried to deny your purpose, and only succeeded in corrupting yourself." A bolt of lightning shot from the light, and impact the Dragonborn. Making him go rigid. "You will fulfill your duty as I have command."

The Dragonborn shook his head 'no'. Causing another bolt of lightning to hit him, making Serana flinch and blink her eyes to clear the spots caused by the flash. "After everything you've done? This whole life nothing but misery and pain! Wrought by you! All to make me hate this world enough to destroy it! Well it didn't work father, you _failed_.!"

Serana turned and looked at her Lord when she heard him mumble. "Cruel as ever, but will it be enough to wake him?" Fearing she would miss this 'awakening'. Serana turned her sun-colored burning eyes, back to the torture of her champion. The whole while her fangs digging into her lip from distress, as her nails dug furrows in the wooden arms of the throne.

"Aah, yes. Your... _family_." The light chuckled, but it was a cruel sound. "Once you destroy this world, and all those to come after. Then spend a few millennia alone in the void, to atone for your disobedience. I will I _consider_ letting you join those pitiful mortals you called family."

"You fucking _**bastard**_!" The Dragonborn screamed. Then Serana thought that the light was getting smaller. Until she noticed that it was actually her champion growing larger. He was no longer hovering. He was now standing, and his muscled form was even taller and wider than Tsun.

A bolt of lightning so bright that Serana had to shield her eyes with her hand, shot into the Dragonborn. " _ **INSOLENCE!**_ " She watched in wonder as an ebony cape unfurled down her champions back. "You _**will**_ destroy this world UlseGol." The light spoke with absolute confidence.

Her champion stepped forward, sneering at the avatar of Akatosh. "Yes, you have cursed me as 'forever grounded'... _flightless_ , after you tore the sky from me! You took my wings and forced me into this mortal shell. Made me suffer on a _**whim**_! Causing me untold misery and pain. An earthbound dragon, cursed to spend eternity doing your bidding."

He stepped closer to the light, which now seemed to vibrate. As his cape flicked outward, expanding into a massive set of wings. They were larger than Alduin's. The right wing was blacker than pitch, and seemed to glow with eerie gold lines that resembled veins. The left wing was pale gold, almost white in color. With black 'veins' running through it. "The _**benevolent**_ Akatosh, cursed me. Took _**everything**_ from me, and _**ruined**_ me. You say I corrupted myself because I asked the Daedra for help. Yet it was the Daedra who gave me wings."

The ball of light was quietly vibrating in rage. The fury emanating from it, almost stifling. Even in Oblivion.

Serana nearly jumped out of her seat when Sanguine, the Daedric Prince of drunken debauchery. Appear in her lap, in his mortal form. He sloshed some of the liquor he was drinking, as he waved his hand at the rest of them. "Aha! Now _**that**_ was a feat worthy of our newest brother. Wouldn't you say?" He looked around the room at them, then to the side of the chair he had pinned Serana in. "Is that one of the gifts you gave him brother? The ability to piss off the Aedra so bad, they are speechless?"

This time, Serana didn't flinch when Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of madness. Was suddenly leaning on the arm of her chair. The strangely dressed man, smiled. "Nah, our brother had that all along. I just helped with the turning one thing into another thing, with the thing. Though yes, that truly was a feat befitting a prince, or a god."

The honey smooth voice of Azura drew her attention. "Well, he is now both. I simply gave him the push he needed to use his magic more effectively. Along with the gift of foresight." She looked over at the drunken man in Serana's lap. "What about you Sam?"

The drunk laughed, spilling more spirits on Serana. "All I gave him were his tattoo's, and by a Hag-raven's saggy feathered tits. Did it _**suck**_ to be sober for the four days it took!"

The elderly Dunmer Matron spoke up. "Boethia and Dagon have fashioned clothing and armor befitting his status. While Malacath forged the sword himself, and Vaermina took his dreams from him." She seemed to think on something for a moment. "Although, from what I saw. They were naught but nightmares." She shivered as the horror of Dinok's nightmares ran through her ancient, but once mortal mind.

Nocturnal frowned at the thought of something disturbing enough to rattle the bride of Sithis, lord of death. The Daedric Prince of shadow, shook her ebony locks. "I gave him what I always have, the comfort of darkness."

"The ability to see through lies and smell deceit, was my gift to him." A hissing voice claimed from somewhere above them. As Mephala, the Daedric Prince of plots and betrayal skittered out of a corner. Her half spider, half woman form crawling across the ceiling. To slide down a web behind Serana's chair. "And it has already served him well."

Hiircine laughed. "I gave him, well _**we**_ gave him." He motioned to Bal as he corrected himself. "The proper form. One befitting our newest brother."

Serana's interest was peaked. "What does he look like when he... changes?"

Bal and Hiircine shared a look before Sam spoke up from her lap. "Why a Dragon of course! Although, he doesn't really stick to that. He uses whatever form will strike the most fear. Brilliant really." He put his finger up to Serana's lips, stopping her from speaking as he pointed at their champion.

" **So be It.** " The voice of Akatosh boomed through the heavens, Nirn, and Oblivion. "I name you, Unahzaal Dinok Tiid. You are now and forevermore _**damned**_ to walk the plains of time." The ball of light started to flicker as it bobbed away.

Serana watched in awe of her champion, as Tsun himself kneel before him. "Time's Eternal Death. I was told to give you a boon from my Lord Shor. A shout to call heroes of Sovengard in your time of need, but..." The Aedric god now barely half as tall as her champion, shook his head with a chuckle. "We did not see this coming. When you are ready, I will send you back to the land of the living. Where you may begin your... _**penance**_."

Dinok smiled at Tsun, and opened his mouth to speak. But before he could, there was a bolt of lightning so bright. Serana had to close her eyes and shield her face with her hands. Swearing to herself that she could feel the searing heat from the bolt, blistering the flawless pale skin.

When she was able to open her eyes again, she saw her champion falling from the heavens. As a constant stream of lightning was forced into him. He looked like a shooting star she had seen when she was just a girl.

The images got closer as he impact the ground, snow and rock flying up from the top of a mountain. He left a crater where he landed, deeper than he is tall. His fur kilt had burned away until there was nothing left but ash on his tattoo'ed and scarred skin. As if he were wearing a pair of ash-gray pants. Splayed out across the snow, was the blackened shape of large wings. As if they were burned to dust by the lightning.

That was all that was shown to the world of mortals, but as I said before. The Daedra had a more personal interest in their newest brother.

When the snow and dirt clear. Serana could see him standing near a massive white dragon. Next to a crying young woman that was glowing with a dim ethereal light. The view was partly obscured by the hale and rainstorm that seemed to be more like buckets of half-frozen water pouring from the blackened sky.

The top of the mountain was covered with dragons, a few of them circling the peak. When he saw the bloody dragon, Dinok _**roared**_. The power in his voice shaking the very heavens, and making even the plains of Oblivion tremble from his rage.

As the room shook around her. Serana could see them clearly now, more dragons than she could count. Flew away from the mountain as fast as they could, fleeing the wrath of their new lord.

Dinok stepped over, putting one of his massive hands on the side of the dragons neck. He pulled what looked like a two-handed Akiviri long-blade out of one of the wounds. The sword looked like a mere dagger in his hand, and it shimmer with the light of a magical enchantment. With a hate-filled glare, he whispered and the blade melted into useless slag in his hand from dragon-fire. Then he threw the lump of smoldering steel off the top of the mountain with a flick of his fingers.

His expression softened, as he leaned down to the weeping woman. He gently put his massive hands on her shoulders, to comfort her. "Dearest, sister..." When she looked up, he plant a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Do not despair, all is not lost."

His cape flared out, his massive wings flapping lazily. He lift off the top of the mountain, over forty feet. "Paarthurnax, my friend, my teacher, my brother. I call to you, come back from Atherius. Your time is not yet spent. Slen Tiid Vo!" With his words came ethereal light, like what he absorbed from Alduin. Except flowing from the ground, and then into the still form of the white dragon. Serana sat forward in her seat, watching intently. As the dragons wounds healed, and it took a deep shuddering breath.

The young woman stood, wrapping her arms around the dragons neck. As the rain stopped, and the clouds parted to bring the light of the sun to the peak of the mountain. With a final loving pat on the dragons cheek, she turned to face the Dragonborn. "Brother..." Serana could see tears in her glowing blue eyes, but they seemed to be tears of joy. "I thank you for bringing my oldest friend back to me." When the woman looked up, she gasped. Then quicky kneel before him. "Apologies, Prince of Balance. I was so lost in my grief, I had not noticed. I meant no disrespect."

The Dunmer matron laughed. "Even Kyne knows better than to invoke his wrath."

Serana looked over at her. "Kyne? As in _**thee**_ Kyne? Aedric Goddess of rain, wind, and sky?"

The old mer's black eyes crinkled up, as she smiled at Serana. "Yes, one of the few Aedra he respects, and doesn't hate."

"Or try to kill." Azura quietly stated, with a hint of sarcasm.

Dinok's wings folded up to resemble a cape again, his large form dropping back to the bloody snow. He reached out and lift her from her kneeling position with one finger under her chin. He gave her an adoringly apologetic look. "Sister, you of all our siblings need never fear me." She gave him a sheepish smile, as she cast her gaze down. Tears starting to sparkle in her glowing eyes. "I have known your kindness since before father took the sky from me, and never once doubted your sincerity or the beauty of your work."

The two ethereal beings turned to look at the three older men in gray robes, that just entered the clearing. "Your master is whole again, and I _**will**_ repay the Blades for their treachery." Kyne put her hand up, resting it on Dinok's chest. Her sapphire eyes had grown hard, and there was a questioning look on her face. He seemed to know what she wanted without the words needing to be spoken.

He gently stroked the back of his hand down her cheek. Wiping a stray tear from her face with his thumb. "I think not sister, stay with Paarthurnax. It has been too long since you spoke, and I do not wish for you to witness the darker side of me." He looked over at the old men briefly. "The Graybeards have followed your teachings for many years. I am sure that they would relish the chance to meet their patron."

The old men slowly took their hoods down, eyes going wide. As they realized who was standing next to the Dragonborn. They quickly dropped to their knees, bowing their heads to the snowy ground. "Goddess Kynereth! Please forgive us for looking upon your beauty, we meant no transgression." The one in the front spoke with reverence, but no fear.

"Where is Master Borri?" Dinok whispered as he took a half step toward them. The mountain trembled as his eyes hardened, the possible reasons for the man in question's absence. Running through his mind in a mortal heartbeat.

The leader spoke again. "He is recovering from injuries suffered at the hands of the Blades, Dragonborn. He was up here in study when they attacked, there were more than he could defend against. We believe he will heal in time." He aged eyes looked over to his right, as a red dragon land. Serana recognized it as the one who flew her champion to the isolated fortress of Alduin.

The dragon lowered his head to the snow in a bow. "Hail, Dinok Thuri." He kept his head low until he got a response.

Dinok waved his hand for the dragon to rise. "Rise Odahviing, I am more than satisfied with your service." When the dragon lift his head, he continued. "A simple nod will do brother."

Odahviing shook his head, as if disagreeing. "But you are Thur now." He cocked his massive head. "I also see that your power has awakened, allow me to be the first of the Dov to bid you welcome; Prince of Balance." The dragon bow again, making the Grey-beards look up confused.

Dinok waved his hand at Odahviing again. "Thank you, but I have no need of supplicants brother. I do not wish to see you, or any of our kin. Bow before anyone." He looked up at the sky, then back to the dragon. "Tell me brother, how would you feel about serving as my General? I have need of those I can trust by my side."

Odahviing smiled, squinting his eyes in a mock glare. "Would you be asking just so I will fly you everywhere?" The dragon let out what sounded like an indignant huff.

Kyne smiled, and shook her head as Dinok laughed. "Well...I do not know of another that can match your speed." The smirk on his face was unmistakable. "Our first task is to stop by Skuldafn and speak of plans. Then pay a visit to the Blades, and find out why they thought murdering our brother would go unpunished."

Odahviing let out a dark ominous chuckle. "These Blades believe themselves dragon slayers, it is time we teach them the folly of such assumptions." The dragon lowered his head, allowing Dinok to climb atop him. He balanced on his feet, as the dragon shot into the sky with a flurry of snow. Flying around the peak once before heading off toward the east.

Serana looked around the room at the Immortal beings gathered. "So... He is the last Dragonborn meant to end the world, all of time and even creation itself. Champion to the Daedra, and now the Daedric Prince of Balance. Who's _**apparently**_ so powerful that the Goddess Kyne is afraid to look him in the eyes, and his daughter is the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood?"

She got nods, and smiles from them before she spoke again. "What is it you all expect _**me**_ to do? What could I possibly have that he wants?" She chewed on her lip for a second, the childish habit never lost from when she was mortal. "He's already got a family, and he's a blessed God-Prince. Am I to be his consort? Just a mistress to warm his bed?" Her frustration evident in her voice.

Bal smiled down at her, turning her back to face him when she looked away in shame. "He has no _**living**_ family, only the mortal children he has adopted out of kindness."

"And to remind himself why he fought his father." Azura stated softly.

Serana looked down at the floor. "I know I have used my charms to seduce men before my lord, but..."

There was a flare of light from the far wall, as one of the torches sparked and fluttered. Serana looked at the growing flames and started to worry. The Dunmer woman put a gentle hand on the arm that wasn't pinned by the drunken 'Sam'. "Be calm child, state nothing but truth and you will be fine."

There was a gout of flame that leapt out of the torch, arcing over and landing on the floor near them. From the puddle of what looked to Serana like liquid death. Out stepped a Flame Elemental or Flame Atronach, depending on the depth of your education. The living woman of flame and liquid rock, walked over to stand in front of Serana. Which confused Serana, do to the constant 'floating' of all other Elemental's.

She looked like a tall woman, made of blue flame. With a gown of yellow flame, that flow around her stride as if the rules of the world didn't apply to her. The other confusing part, was this Elemental wore a crown. It looked like it was made of blood, and constantly 'dripping' upward. Like an impossibly eternal, and upside-down waterfall of dark-red blood that glow with a golden light.

She stood there with her head cocked. Looking at Serana like she was studying her. It seemed like an age had passed to the worried vampire. Before the Elemental Queen waved her hand, and a smaller Elemental stepped forth from the flames. The younger Atronach walked on two legs, and was blue with a yellow dress as well. There was a small circlet on her brow, that looked like it was made of the same glowing blood as the taller ones crown. She stopped just in front of Serana's chair, giving the ancient vampire a bow.

The two Elemental's looked at Sanguine and Sheogorath. Both getting the hint, and moving to the other side of Bal's throne in the blink of an eye. The smaller and obviously younger Elemental, stepped forward looking at Serana intensely. She turned to the taller one and cupped her flaming hands over her mouth. The whisper was unheard by Serana, but the whole palace shook.

With a nod, the older Elemental stepped forward, putting her hands on the shoulders of the young one. To Serana they looked like mother and daughter. "You are the one foretold to keep Bo's darkness at bay?" The regal Queenly voice coming from the Elemental startled Serana, making her unable to respond. The Elemental frowned at her when she didn't answer.

Bal spoke up. "We had not asked the favor of her yet, Queen of fire."

The Elemental Queen cocked her head as she studied Serana. "Then I will leave you to it, after I have made my point clear." She gave the Daedric princes a nod of respect, then turned her attention back to the worried vampire. "Bo is unlike any being I have encountered in my eighty-six thousand year existence. He saved my life, and gave me my crown. Allowing me to be the first of my kind to bear a child."

Serana looked from the Queen down to her daughter, the fire-princess was watching her intently. She returned her gaze to the child's mother. "If I may ask, how did he save your life, and how did he do... well _**any**_ of that?"

The Queen smiled at her, the liquid rock that made up her mouth twisting up at the corners. "I was summoned by a very cruel mortal. This Vigilant of Stendar would torture me to death on this plane, then summon me again to continue his... _**practice**_." Serana smiled as the princess took her mothers hand to offer her comfort.

The Queen continued with a serene look on her face, as her flaming eyes looked off into the past. "I managed to escape the binding circle he used when the blizzard hit. So I followed the song of the only fire I could find in that cold snow-packed plain. I saw a young man sitting at his camp, cooking his meal. I expected him to attack me, which would have sent me back. I had taken three ice-spikes to my chest, and two to my leg."

Serana's eyes widened slightly, she used ice-spikes in combat and knew how much damage they could do.

The tall Elemental nod to Serana, letting her know that it had indeed been as painful as she thought. Then she continued her story. "At first I thought he was just another mortal, but then I smelled the fire in his blood before I had even reached his camp. His flame was hotter than the fires of the Eternal Forge where I came to be."

She smiled at the memory. "As soon as Bo saw me, he removed his food from the fire and motioned for me to come closer. As he threw all of his wood on the flames, I was suddenly struck with another ice-spike." The Queen shook her head in disbelief at the next part of her story. "The Vigilant had followed my trail, and would have destroyed me. Had Bo not leapt over the fire, taking the next ice-spike in his side. Before he sliced the hands off our attacker. He then forced the wounded Vigilant to his knees, and made him _apologize_ to me."

Serana's dark eyebrow raised in shock at the Queen's words. He was compassionate enough to help an Elemental. But he also made the one hurting her apologize. ( _ **Interesting...**_ )

The Queen smirked at the look on Serana's face, then continued her story. "At first I was shocked that he had helped me, and made that cruel man apologize. Then I realized, I should have already been reborn in Oblivion. Except, the places his blood had splashed me, were hotter than the fires of Oblivion itself. And the angrier he grew with the Vigilant, the hotter his blood turned. Until the heat was almost unbearable to me. That's when I noticed the twisted flesh on his side, caused by burns. I had to know what fire could have been hot enough to scar the person who's blood carried his flame."

She looked down at her daughters eyes, sadly for a moment. Then back to Serana. "When he finally grew tired of the Vigilant's claims of righteousness, I saw it. His blood began to glow, and the flames that consumed the Vigilant were even hotter than the fires of creation. They were the very flames of _**destruction**_ itself." She held her hand out, palm up. As a ball of flame danced above it. "You see, any fire can turn wood to ash, but that is not destruction. Simply changing form, _**true**_ destruction erases the thing from existence all together. Nothing is left, no trace, not even memory of the object."

The fire-princess cupped her hands over her mouth and whispered to her mother. Once again, the whole palace shook with the power the child held.

The Queen gave her daughter a hug, then looked back to Serana. "I knew I had to know this... _whatever_ he was. So I went to help him by removing the ice-spike still lodged in him. When his blood splashed on me. Wherever it touched, my own flames turned a furious blue. I opened my mouth to try and communicate with him, not knowing if he would even understand my language. But I hoped that this being could at least hear my words, and believe my thanks."

The Elemental paused for a second, cocking her head as her eyes looked off into the past. Her mouth slowly curled into a smirk, and she gave a soft chuckle. "He misunderstood me, and scooped up some of his blood and poured it into my mouth. Instantly my near-fatal wounds healed, and I felt the binding threads to my home fade..." She put her hand up to her mouth, as her eyes went distant. "...and then he kissed me. While whispering to me."

Serana interrupted her with a startled voice. "He _**trapped**_ you on the mortal plain! Accidentally of course, but such power in his blood!"

The Queen shook her head 'no', still smiling at Serana. "No, young one. By dissolving those binds, I am now free. I can no longer be conjured, and I may come and go as I please." She stated matter-of-factly as Serana's eyes widened. "No one may ever hold control over my life again, he gave me _**freedom**_. Though I do still show up if it pertains to him, or if Bo needs me himself."

The princess tugged on her mothers hand, getting her attention. The Queen looked down at her with a loving gaze. "Yes my child." She looked back up to Serana, giving the vampire a smile. When she saw the adoration in her ancient, but younger eyes. "We also come to visit him, so he may see Kulaas Do Yol. The (Princess of Fire) in your tongue. She is, as we see it. Bo's _**daughter**_. Born of his blood, for without him I would not have been able to have her."

The Queen was quiet for a while as small blood tears threatened to spill from Serana's eyes. The Elemental gave the vampire a hopeful smile. "I came to tell you these things so you may understand what kind of being he _**was**_." Both Elemental's suddenly looked overcome with sadness. "For if he is meant to spend eternity walking the sands of time, it would not be long before his other half shows itself. Maybe centuries, or it could be only months. Until he grows tired of this world, and fulfills his original purpose."

Serana looked up at Molag Bal, the question clearly written upon her face. He smiled at her. "Yes child, we are asking you to be the flame that keeps his darkness at bay. To share his eternal life as a friend, and maybe in time. Even more than that."

The elderly Dunmer matron stepped closer to Serana, her eyes going distant. She opened her mouth, but the voice that came out. Dropped the temperature of the room to well below freezing. "But you must never lie to him child. Be ever truthful, and hold no secrets. Less you doom all of creation."

Serana was about to answer when a small shadow left the corner of the room, and came to stand just by the Elemental's. It looked to Serana like the shadow of one of the cat-people. Khajit they were called, if she remembered right. The shadow looked at her, then leaned out and looked over at Hiircine. With a nod from him, the shadow took form into a young black-furred Khajit girl in her early teens.

The girl jumped up in Serana's lap, startling her. She leaned in and stared into the burning eyes of the ancient vampire. "Bo's a good person... well _**was**_ a good person. Back when he was still a person anyway. But he has a darkness that rivals the void, and a temper that makes everyone here look like newborn pups. So it's in everyone's best interest, to keep him happy." The little girl leaned closer to Serana, her small white teeth elongating as her eyes turned a beautiful gold. "But you hurt my brother, _princess_... and there will be no place for you to hide. Where you can escape my wrath, and most especially the wrath of my nephew."

With the last of her words, the little Khajit... now turned black lion. Motioned toward the side of the room. Where a dark purple portal shimmer on the wall. The creature that was on the other side looking directly at Serana, looked like a cross between a dragon and a young man. The hatred contained in it's... well _his_ eyes sent a shiver down the vampire's spine. "He is half dragon, thus not bound by the laws of time." Two long clawed hands gently grasped the sides of Serana's face, forcing her eyes back to the lion. "So I suggest you get that silly idea of tricking him into falling for you. Out of your pretty little head, _princess_."

The lion jumped off her lap, turning back into a small Khajit girl before her feet touched the floor. "Hurt him... I hurt you. Break his heart..." She smiled at Serana, her eyes flashing gold for a moment. "...and I will tear yours from your chest. Cause him to lose hope and give up on this world..." She waved her hand over at the shimmering portal, where the creature slammed it's hands on the barrier. Causing everyone but Khaari and the Elemental's to jump. "...and know that before it ends. My nephew will rip your soul from you, and do very not-nice things to it."

Hiircine frowned. "Khaari... are all the threats really necessary?"

The little girl smiled at her lord. "I'm just sayin' what needs to be said, is all." She looked around the room at the other princes. "You all know what's at stake here, we can't go lettin' her think this is some _**trick**_ on my brother." Her dark face suddenly looked sad. "He deserves better than that."

Azura stepped forward a half-step. "Yes he does, you both did. Just as well, he has not forgotten the blood-feud he declared."

Khaari looked up in shock at the words. "Truly? He plans on...? Oh, this is _**not**_ good."

"Not as bad as you might think, little one." Came from above them all, as Mora voiced his opinion.

Khaari glared up at the Prince of knowledge. "No, it's even _**worse**_ now. How many died by his hand, when he was mortal and capable of getting wounded? How many?" Her eyes shimmered to gold as her voice deepened. " _ **How many?**_ " Her nails started to grow. "How many did he slaughter in their beds? Was it tens... _**hundreds**_? When he would grow tired, and need to rest, eat, sleep..."

Hot tears of frustration slipped down her dark fur, from her eyes. "When the wounds bled, and the battle took it's toll. His rage still burned hotter than the sun, think of what we are faced with now... now that his power is limitless, and even the gods fear him."

"It was three hundred and seventy-two. To be exact." Mora's largest eye blinked at her slowly as he stated the massive number of dead. "But fear not young one. He has grown in the time since you fell. He has more than just grief to drive him now." The eyes looked back to Serana. "And when the Daughter of Darkness meets Time's Eternal Death, there will be an age of peace and prosperity for all whom have eyes to see."

"I pray you are right, for everyone's sake." Khaari looked back toward the black fog that covered the rest of the massive room. "But I guess all we can do now is pray... and _hope_." Her voice trailed off as the massive red dragon came back into view from over the eastern mountains. "We shall soon see just how ' _ **tempered**_ ' his anger is."

Serana pondered the young girls words as Dinok said something to the dragon, that caused the world around her to tremble. He pointed down to his right, and the dragon dropped out of the sky like a stone. Crashing to the ground just outside a walled city, with yellow banners adorned with horse-heads. "Whiterun, the one place he has ever called home." Lord Bal told Serana softly, as if he heard her thoughts.

Her champion... ( _ **can I really still call him that? no, I suppose now he is simply the Prince of Balance**_ ) stepped off the dragons back. Dropping to the ground without so much as a grunt of effort. He wasn't as tall as he had been before, like he had shrunk himself down to his 'mortal' size while he and the dragon were out of sight. He also had wrapped ragged furs around his waist, to cover himself.

He stepped toward a line of soldiers all dressed in blue. The dragon glaring at each of the men, with smoke slowly rolling out of his nostrils. "What is the meaning of this? You dare to break the treaty and attack Whiterun? This hold is neutral, and as Thane. It is under my protection." Dinok's eyes were hard, glaring at all the soldiers who struggled to keep standing. Even though his words were spoken in a whisper. "Where is your oath-breaking leader? Bring him forward." He growled then, a deep rumble making the palace shake around Serana.

A blond Nord in officers garb stepped forward. "Dragonborn! Galmar is leading us here."

Dinok glared at the man. "Ralof, call off this attack. Or I _**will**_ lay waste to your army, and all they hold dear."

Ralof visibly flinched, but before he could respond. A much older man in officer's garb stepped forward. "What are you doing here _Dragonborn_? We watched you die in Sovengard, days ago."

The hate contained in Dinok's eyes made most of the blue-clad soldiers flinch, and even the Daedric Princes had to shift uncomfortably in a poor attempt to shake the oppressive feeling. "Cursed, is not dead. Get your shit straight Galmar." His eyes swept over the men again. "Where is Ulfric? Was he too craven to show, when he sends his army to break the treaty?"

The General stepped forward a half step, lifting his battle ax as he did. Serana heard the sound of bows being drawn behind Dinok. The images spun, to show the wall behind the furious Dragonborn Thane. There were over twenty bows aimed at Galmar. More than enough to get the job done. Dinok smiled as a tall dark haired woman in strange bone armor salute him with a hand over her chest. "My Thane." Her other hand never leaving the massive Dwarven ballista she had aimed at the blue clad soldiers.

He smiled as he gave her a nod. "Lydia, it is good to see you." Dinok looked at the man next to Lydia, who was wearing ornately decorated steel plate. "Jarl Balgruuf, I apologize for the delay. I will take care of this problem _shortly_."

"Thane, Dragonborn... my friend. Welcome back, it is good to see you." The Jarl laughed, causing a roar of cheers to erupt from beyond the walls. The look on the Jarl's face changed to one of hope. "Since you are here, and the world hasn't ended. I'll assume that the threat has been dealt with? Everything we saw happen in Sovengard, your victory?"

Serana was trying to figure out why the Jarl's words seemed so diplomatic, but then she saw the tightening of Dinok's jaw and realized if this man was a true friend. Then he would understand how hard it was for him to kill one of his kin, Alduin or not.

Dinok gave the people on the wall a nod. "Yes, Aduin has been dethroned as the god of death. He is... no more." There was a brief flash of gold to his right eye. Before he seemed to bite back the emotions threatening to escape. Then a loud chorus of cheers erupted, not just from the defenders of Whiterun. But from every single mortal that had heard his words.

Ralof turned and clapped a hand on his back. "To think that that scrawny half-naked kid standing next to me at the headsman's block, would be the one who saved us all." The blond man had a large smile on his face.

But the smile fell when Dinok turned to face him. There was smoke curling out of the red dragons nose and mouth, but that didn't compare to the look of absolute hatred in Dinok's eyes. "Yes, we are all such good friends." He snapped his eyes over to Galmar. "So why is it that you are here now, attacking my home?"

Dinok waved his hand over toward a large building just past the entrance to the city. Where you could see several people standing guard in front of it. Both heavily armored and lightly armored people stood in front of the building, along with more than twenty Elemental's of different types and a few Dremora. While there were at least seven archers that Serana could see on the second floor. The third floor had eight robed mages, and one slightly different robed mage who stood in the middle holding a staff over her head. All of them were behind a shimmering magical barrier that covered the whole building.

The blue clad soldiers visibly flinched, before Ralof spoke again. "We made sure no one got close to your school, Dragonborn. Besides, it was well protected even before our scouts arrived."

There was a vibration, that Serana felt in her feet. Then there was a rumble that started to shake everything around her. Then the soldiers outside Whiterun all had trouble standing as the fires that were burning on the guard posts started to dim. "Oh shit..." Khaari sighed as it started to grow darker over Whiterun.

Serana looked over at her, then back to the images quickly as she heard a thunderous sound. Dinok had leaned back and _**shouted**_ at the sky. The act made everyone look worried, but he was _smiling_? Oh but it was showing _**way**_ too many teeth, to be any kind of good. "Since we are all such _**good**_ friends, I will give you one chance. Drop your weapons and provisions. Leave whatever healers you brought along to fix the damage you have caused, and go."

Galmar stepped forward a half-step, but froze when dragons started to appear. The older general took a few steps back as the dragons all land near the road and around the protected school. "Take your army and leave Galmar, for you do not want me to field mine." Dinok hissed at the older man. "Then tell your precious Ulfric, that by right of ancient law. I challenge him to single combat. In two months time, I will meet him at the entrance to the bridge at Windhelm."

Galmar sneered at Dinok. "Fine Dragonborn, then we will see who is the true Nord!" He motioned for Ralof to give the retreat order.

Dinok had already turned his back on the old general. "Galmar? I suggest he use the time to get his affairs in order." Odahviing chuckled, a large blast of smoke coming out of his mouth to cloud the retreating soldiers.

As the blue-clad soldiers all ran as fast as they could (after dropping whatever weapons they were holding). Dinok smiled up at the Jarl on the wall, with a shrug. There was another resounding cheer from behind the walls, as the Dragonborn walked over to the dragons that had just land. One by one they all bow, seven in total. He stopped next to a large pale blue dragon, that looked older than the one that was dead on the mountain. "FaasKriiBah, I wish for you to spread word to our kin. Windhelm is off limits for now. This group leaving is to be left unharmed, but any of these Stormcloak's they find in the wilds are fair game."

The elder dragon chuckled, causing frost to come puffing out of its mouth. "Your orders Thur?"

Dinok turned back to face the retreating soldiers. "Kill them all." Was whispered so softly, Serana had no doubt that had she been standing more than two steps away. It would have went completely unheard. With a loud guffaw of laughter the dragon shot into the sky. It bellowed frost as it circled the city, then headed north out of sight.

As another round of cheers erupted from Whiterun, Serana turned to Lord Bal. "Why would he let those men go, and order the dragons to kill all the others? It doesn't make any sense."

He looked into Serana's eyes sadly. "It is not my story to tell, young one. Just know that once you have seen the depth of his grief, you will realize that it was an act of compassion."

"...and a lesson." Khaari interrupted. "He was always good at teaching them lessons."

Serana was curious as to what the girl meant. " _ **Them**_ who?"

The little girl smiled at the ancient vampire. "Bullies, or anyone who preys on the weak." She cocked her head, then looked back toward the glimmering purple window. After giving her nephew a nod, she continued speaking. "Well... anyone who preys on anyone who can't defend themselves. Basically what the Aedra Stendar is supposed to be doing, but won't for some reason."

"Or can't" Came from above them as Mora's large eye blinked slowly. "He had good intentions, but has been unable to break the spell put on him over eighty mortal years ago."

"Who would...?" Khaari started to say, but Hiircine interrupted her.

"Who set the stage for your death, and the death of everyone else Dinok held dear?" The lord of the hunt, asked her with one eyebrow raised. While waving his hand toward the ceiling.

Khaari spit. "Akatosh! Fucking dirty, double-dealing bastard." She looked around the room at the immortal beings gathered. "There's no way my brother could get his hands on him is there? I mean, no _**possible**_ way for him to even try... right? Like a trap set up by that manipulating fucker, just to get what he wants. Or anything?"

"Even if there was, Dinok would never fall for such an obvious ploy." Mora told them all with absolute confidence. "He has grown much in the last few years, even before he had our assistance. He would not be so blind as to walk into that kind of trap."

Mephala skittered around to the side of Serana's throne. "No, it will take a much more devious plot. The kind of thing that would make me seem like an inept child. Let us hope he does not fall for it."

Khaari turned and looked Serana over carefully. "That bad huh?"

Bal shifted in his seat. "Yes, but do not fear. If we are correct, it will just show how desperate, and petty. The mighty Akatosh has become."

All the Daedric Prince's laughed loudly at that. While Serana studied the young Khajit, and her nephew. Then turned her eyes back to the Elemental's. "I promise you, that if I do meet him. I will never betray Dinok, nor will I hold any friendship cheap. I give you my word as a Lady, and may his sister..." She motioned to Khaari, before finishing. "...tear my heart from my chest and devour it, if I be false."

Both of the Elemental's and Khaari looked into her ancient burning eyes. Studying her for a few tense seconds, before the 'fire princess' stepped forward. She cupped her hands around her mouth before speaking. " _ **Vahzen**_." When the word hit Serana, she felt like she had been ripped apart completely then put back together. All in the blink of an eye."

She looked at them, confusion showing on her face. "What was...?" Serana shook her head to try and clear the ringing of her ears. When she felt a soft hand on her arm.

Khaari wait till the vampire got her bearings back. "She sealed your vow with her approval. Not only did she declare it to be truth, but you are now bound to that truth princess." She gave Serana a smile. "Don't worry, we'll all be watching over you as well. He's my brother and I love him, but I also know he ain't exactly easy to get along with." Everyone chuckled at her remark, but the temperature of the room dropped so low. That frost started to form on everything. Khaari looked over at the Dunmer woman.

The Night-Mother stood there quietly, her eyes were black voids and her mouth was open. "You shall soon see what the Prince of Balance is capable of, when he is... upset."

Dinok was talking to the Jarl of Whiterun, and the dark haired woman. "Jarl, Lydia." He gave them both a nod. "I will be back soon, I have business to attend to." His eyes glanced toward the west, where a storm was surrounding a distant mountain.

Lydia spoke up. "My Thane! Do you need assistance? I would gladly travel with you." Her tanned face had a look of hope.

Balgruuf salute him with one fist over his heart. "My friend, I thank you. Whiterun thanks you for all that you have done. If you need anything, you have but to ask."

Dinok smiled at them, but shook his head no. "I do not believe that Lady Dragonheart's husband and child would appreciate me putting her at risk. You have served me well Lydia, but as I told you before. You hold no fealty to me."

Lydia blushed as she smiled. Another roar of cheers went up from beyond the wall. "Then at least return here when your business is complete. We will have dinner, and discuss all that has happened since you left for Sovengard." She suddenly looked overcome with sadness, and put a hand up to stop him from speaking. "Bo, my friend. I know it is no simple or easy thing to kill one of your kin. But stopping the siege of Whiterun with a few words is something that definitely requires a feast." Her smile returned. "Besides, you have yet to meet my son."

"I would love to meet my god-son." Dinok smiled at her, a warm and welcoming look. "Very well, once I have dealt with my duties. I will return." He turned to look over the healers that were arriving from the invading camp. "If you harm one more person, you will come to understand what wrath truly is." The healers visibly gulped, then nodded and continue walking toward the gates.

Dinok stepped over toward the school, he smiled at the people guarding it. "I will return soon, if it is not too late I would like to share this feast with the children."

The shorter different-robed mage waved her hands, dispelling the barrier around the school. She lowered her hood, revealing her jet-black hair and young Dunmer features. "I think the children could be allowed to stay up late, just this once Dragonborn." Her smile beaming at him from the top floor balcony.

He returned her smile as he nod his head to her. "Thank you Arch-mage Breylina. I am in your debt. Actually I am in debt to all of you, and I will never forget this." He told them as he looked the rest of the defenders over. "I thank you all for keeping the children safe during such an underhanded time." Once again the ground rumbled with his words, showing just how much the idea angered him.

One of the heavily armored men stepped away from his post by the front door. The man was balding and wearing steel armor with a wolfs head emblazoned on the chest. "After all you have done for Whiterun, for Skyrim, for us? I think it is we who owe you, my friend."

A woman, clad in ancient Nordic armor walked forward. Sheathing her bow as she stepped up next to the balding Nord. Her stomach was distended, and obviously near the end of her pregnancy. "Skor's right whelp, after all you've done for everyone else. The least we could do was make sure the children were safe from that greedy warmongering asshole."

She wrapped her arm through Skor's, as Dinok smiled at them. "Manage to stop the end of times, and just stopped an attack on Whiterun, and I'm still a whelp to you Aela?" He shook his head as Odahviing stepped over toward him. "Very well, I will return later and we can discuss just what it will take for me to graduate from whelp."

The people defending the school all laughed as he shot into the sky atop Odahviing. "That was a good sign... right?" Serana asked the prince of knowledge hovering above her. "He was laughing and joking with them."

"One brush stroke, does not a painting make." Was Mora's reply as his multiple eyes looked back toward the images.

The images show Dinok riding on Odahviing, as they sped toward a massive storm that was circling a tall mountain in the eastern reach. Serana could see small storms at different spots out to the north of them. "Looks like they pissed off aunty Kyne." Khaari stated mockingly, as she pointed to one of the lightning strikes.

"Well, they murdered her oldest friend and injured one of her most devout followers." Mephala stated from behind the throne. "What's surprising is she took Dinok's words to heart, and didn't follow him."

Serana studied the images closely. "Then what's with all the storms?"

Mora chuckled. "She may not have followed him as he asked. But he never said she couldn't destroy those Blades that were not at their temple." He paused as a particularly large and vicious lightning storm burned a patch of forest just south of Solitude. "By the end of the day, there will be no hunting parties left. And on the morrow, there will not even be memory of the Blades."

Odahviing circled the storm covered mountain once, before Dinok jumped off his back. He didn't even slow his descent with his wings, slamming into the ground in a small canyon at the base of the mountain. As the red dragon land just outside what appear to be a destroyed camp. "Oh no..." Khaari whispered, as she clenched her fists so tight that her nails were drawing blood.

Serana couldn't tear her eyes away from the images. There were piles of bodies, some could be no more than small children. Barely old enough to take their first steps. As the first of many blood-tears started to slide down her cheeks, she heard Hiircine speak. "Karthspire camp, one of our children's largest homes." Even the long-dead heart of the ancient vampire was breaking at the despair in his voice.

'They have indeed fallen far from the path of righteousness. But they shall soon pay for this transgression." The Night Mother said in that cold, other-worldly voice that dropped the temperature of the room.

Hiircine looked over at the Dunmer woman. "Sithis... did you know of this?" He was trying to control his rage, but was losing the battle. "When...? How did we not see this?"

The voice of Sithis spoke through his bride once more. "We were all focused on the Dragonborn, waiting to see if this world would even continue. Our children stood up to the fanatical headmistress of the Blades, knowing what would happen if her plans succeeded." There was a short pause. "But fear not, our newest brother will soon set it right."

Serana watched as Dinok whispered something to the Odahviing, that made the dragon scream burning-frost into the air. Before the dragon took to the stormy skies again, circling the mountain while watching the temple at the peak. As a large black shadow fell across the camp, the entire valley, and most of the mountain. Serana nearly gasped in shock, as the shadow in the shape of massive wings. Wrapped around the camp while Dinok muttered words she couldn't understand. His eyes glowed an almost white color of bright gold, and were slitted like a dragons. Before he suddenly spun around and head up the stairs toward a cave that the vampire assumed led to the temple.

The shadow followed him into the mouth of the cave. The 'wings' that were over a league each, folded up behind him. Forming a dark shape that resembled a cloak, or cape. The last thing she was able to make out before the images followed him into the lightless cave, was the barren grass and mud of the camp. Where just a moment before there were countless bodies and more blood than the vampire had ever seen. Even the crimson river was now a sparkling clear blue.

When he started walking up the steps to the temple, the look on Dinok's face made nearly everyone shift uncomfortably in place. Serana looked over at Khaari, when the small Khajit whispered something too low for her to hear even with her enhanced senses. She saw the dark fur under the girls eyes glisten with shed tears. Out of instinct, she reached out and took the young girls hand in her own. Giving it a gentle squeeze of comfort, as they both watched to see what would happen.

There was more light suddenly, as he walked into a courtyard. Facing a massive carved stone doorway. The doors swung open silently as he approach without so much as a motion from him. After he stepped through, they swung shut and he whispered. Serana couldn't tell what it was he said, but the door turned to solid stone. She felt Khaari squeeze her hand in response to the look on Dinok's face. There were not, nor ever will be. Words strong enough to describe the absolute fury carved into those once handsome features. His golden-slitted eyes were glowing, and his cloak fluttered occasionally. As if his wings were trying to break free of his control.

Both Khaari and Serana turned to look over at Azura, when they heard her speak to the others. "He will need help to keep that temper of his in check."

Hermaus Mora spoke from above them, causing them all to look up. "Our pretentious sister Meridia is already working on it. With Aedric help of course."

Before Serana could ask the question that just popped in her head, Mora spoke directly to her. "With a whisper, he can level a mountain-range. With a normal speaking voice he could kill every mortal in the province. With a shout, he would destroy the continent." The largest eye blinked slowly at the vampire. "If he used the full power of his voice, it would render this entire world. A barren, and lifeless rock." There was a short pause before he spoke again. "Or with a breath, he could create a whole new world. Such is the nature of the beast we have helped to create. Now we only need to help him retain his compassion... his humanity. Less we become victims of engineering our own doom."

She puzzled over her question for a few seconds. "The Aedra are helping?" Serana shifted in her seat. "I mean, they don't want to destroy or stop him?"

He chuckled. "Most of them gave a piece of themselves, their own power. To help Lorkan, or as some call him now Shor. To finish creating the living world. Akatosh has been trying to find a way to permanently destroy it, ever since. But to do so without killing off the rest of his creations. Has been impossible, until now."

They all turned back toward the images, when they heard a bunch of mortals gasp. "Dragonborn! You have returned!" The people were of many different races, and all sitting around a large stone table. In front of a massive carved wall, depicting dragons and something else that wasn't clear enough to make out.

Standing there looking over each face at the table, Dinok's gaze hardened, as the room grew darker. Until the only light, was from the braziers and torches. But even that couldn't penetrate the suffocating darkness by more than a few steps. When the breath of each mortal started to turn to frost in the air, Khaari spoke as she clenched Serana's hand tighter. "Oh, he is _**pissed**_!" The Khajit looked over at her nephew, "Riften all over again?"

The half-dragon creature shook his head, before looking down defeatedly. " _ **Worse**_ than Helgen." The deep voice rumbled the entire room.

The little girls eyes went wide. She sighed before Serana tugged on her hand, getting her attention. "What is Helgen? What happened?" The vampire glanced back toward the image of Dinok, as he just glared at all of the people sitting at the table.

"It was a city he burned down." Khaari told the confused vampire. "A city of _**stone**_ , that he burned down completely. Not enough was left to even make a grave-marker. Because he was angry, and injured... but this..." She waved her free hand at the images. "They killed an entire camp of our friends. People who treated us like family." She looked up at Serana through her ebony lashes, the grief in her eyes almost making the vampire sob. "This will not end well, there can only be blood. And there will be enough of it to drown a herd of mammoth."

It was the trembling of the floor that drew Serana's attention back to the images. It was the clenched jaw, and the look of malice in Dinok's eyes that made her curious. But when the many different flames and torches in the grand hall where she sat, started to dim. That was when she realized that she felt an oppressive... presence. Something so heavy, and dark. That it felt like she was pinned under the very mountain that the temple stood on. Then something 'clicked' and she realized that it was growling.

That _**he**_ was growling, words too softly for her to hear. But it didn't change the fact, that it made her smile. Thinking of how much suffering these Blades had earned for killing all those people, all those children. Her own expression darkened, as the smile gracing her lips widened to show her fangs glinting softly in the ever darkening room. "Good, they've earned whatever it is that he is going to do." Serana locked eyes with Khaari when the teen turned to look at her. "No one has a right to kill like they did. It would take a true monster to kill children, for any reason."

Khaari gently climbed up in Serana's lap, still holding the ancient vampire's hand. "You really are a good person." The Khajit sniffled out.

Serana held the girl close as they watched to see what punishment the Prince of Balance decided was fitting for their crimes. An old man in tattered robes came marching up to Dinok. "Dragonborn? Well done, we saw your victory over Alduin." The old man held his hands out, like he wanted to hug Dinok. "Dragonbor..."

But Dinok spoke before he could finish. "Delphine." The unbridled rage in his voice, knocked all the mortals to the floor clutching their heads in pain. Some had blood dripping from their eyes and ears. The old man was able to lift one trembling hand and point toward the back of the darkened hall. Without another word, or even a look. Dinok stomped up a set of stairs, and stepped through a large set of carved bronze doors. Leaving shattered stone in his wake, deep imprints of his footfalls pressed more than a hand deep in the ancient carved granite.

Once he was outside, Serana and Khaari gasped at the sight before them. Chained down in a large courtyard, was a small green dragon. That had obviously been tortured... horribly. There were close to twenty people in dark blue armor emblazoned with dragons. But something was off, the mortals weren't moving. As if they were all frozen in time, and the shadow of wings was covering the whole courtyard.

Dinok stepped up to the young dragon, with a soft kiss on her nose as a tear slid down his cheek. He whispered to her, while looking in her eyes. Serana had a small smile grace her lips as the dragon healed. When he let go and stepped back, he gave the dragon a smile. The chains that had bound it were gone. It flexed its wings, and with a gentle rub of its nose on his chest. The dragon took to the sky with a high-pitched screech of relief. Dinok looked up at the furious Odahviing. "Escort her home to her nest."

"Yes my Prince." The red dragon stated with a nod, before the two of them flew off toward the northwest. With a blink, the Nord was gone and in his place was a dragon that took up the entire courtyard. One golden wing, and one blacker than night. Wrapped completely around the courtyard, and the temple. Covering the entire top of the mountain. He growled deeply as he exhaled a sparking breath over the mortals.

His right eye was gold and slitted, and the left one was glowing black with a golden slit. The fury contained in those otherworldly eyes is indescribable. He blinked, and the mortals all started moving. "Delphine you disappoint me. You have killed and tortured under the corrupt idea that you are righteous... _**tortured**_ my kin. Murdered those I consider _**family**_." He glared at the 'Blades' that had all drawn their weapons. "You will spend eternity paying for your crimes. But first... who injured Master Borri?"

A short female with Bosmer features in the back of the formation, standing near the practice dummies spoke up. "If he's that old withered bastard that tried to shout us all off the mountain, I'm the one who put an arrow in him." She said with a sneer.

The grin that spread across Dinok's draconic face was the kind that create nightmares, in even the bravest of souls. "Sister... I changed my mind." Was spoken softly, and time itself trembled.

There was a flash, momentarily lighting up the courtyard. As a tall Ethereal woman was standing next to the dragon, looking similar to the image of Kyne they saw on the mountain. Except she was wearing shining armor, and holding a spear that glow with eldritch magic. The Bosmer drew her bow and nocked an arrow, aiming it at the very angry visage of Kyne. Who only smiled a grim smile at the mortal.

The arrow was released, but Kyne simply snatched it out of the air. She looked into the mortals eyes as she tossed the arrow away. "You murdered my friend, attacked one of my vassals, and now have the audacity to attack me." The Bosmer's eyes went wide, but realization of who she just tried to kill would do no good.

Kyne strode forward, standing more than twice over even the tallest mortal in the courtyard. She leveled the spear at the Bosmer's throat. "You will pay for your arrogance for the rest of time." With a short jab, the elven woman exploded into pieces so small they could not be seen by mortal eyes. Only to be carried away on the wind. Kyne turned and gave Dinok a bow. "I thank you for this brother. If you ever have need of me, do not hesitate to call." Then with another flash, Kyne left the mortals to whatever fate the Prince of Balance decided.

"Now then..." His voice had a calm aspect to it, but the beings siting in Molag Bal's throne room. Knew better than to believe he wasn't about to unleash Oblivion or worse on the mortals. One of his long silver-gold talons tapped against his chin. "What have you to say for yourself?"

A short blond woman in more ornate armor stepped forward. "You know why Paarthurnax had to die. You were supposed to kill them all, and now you've become the very thing you hate!" She motioned the hand that was down at her side as she shook her head. "This is what happens when you defy the gods." With a flick of her hand, her warriors charged with weapons drawn. "For Talos!"

The dragon just smiled at the self proclaimed dragon-slayers. He sat there calmly as the Blades attacked his massive form. After a short while, most of them were trying to back away to catch their breath. But not a single scratch had been made on the Prince of Balance. He chuckled at them, frost mixed with lightning and blue flames. Rolled out of the dragons maw. "You can not kill that which is eternal, Delphine. Much less Death itself."

His malice filled eyes never left the Guild-master, as the rest of the Blades flooded out of the doors into the courtyard. "Understand something, _**dragonslayer**_." Her eyes narrowed at the insulting tone he used. "Akatosh wants me to destroy this world, first the dragons, and then mortal kind. _**All**_ of it, Delphine!" His glowing eyes shifted to the old man in robes. "Do you know what happens if the Dov are no longer, Esbern?"

Esbern's elderly eyes went wide. "Destroy? But you were our last hope, that can't be!"

Dinok chuckled again, the blast of flaming, freezing, sparks. Blew Delphine's hair back. "No. I was _**his**_ last hope, his last hope to destroy this world. Without killing off the rest of his Aedric children." The massive dragon looked over at his left wing. "What you see now, is only what your limited mind can comprehend as my true form. In defying my father, he named me Time's Eternal Death."

He reached out and plucked the sword from Delphine's hand. Then drew the blade across his forearm, the wound glowed black with a golden edge. The twinkling of stars could be seen in the void of black. "You can no more harm me, than you could cut the sky." As the wound sealed itself, and the sword melted in his hand. He spoke again. "If the Dov leave this world, then magic leaves this world. _**All**_ magic."

Esbern's eyes went wide. "And Akatosh wished for you to do just that. Take the dragons souls, then once magic was gone. The mortals would be easily destroyed." The old man shook his head. "No healers, during a time of war. Your job would have been done for you, by these greedy fools." He looked up, into Dinok's eyes. "But what of the dragons? Are we to simply let them destroy peoples lives? If they attack a town, should we not fight back?"

Dinok chuckled for a second, but then it broke out into a fit of laughter that shook the entire mountain. "They were only attacking under Alduin's orders from my _father_." His eyes focused on the Blades as his laughter died out. "But do not worry about such things, none of you lived past my discovery of your crimes against Karthspire camp."

The look on the mortal's faces, would have made Serana laugh. If the reason for that look wasn't one of the saddest things she had ever witnessed. She hugged Khaari tighter as they watched to see what he would do as punishment. Those draconic eyes studied all of the mortals one by one. With a huff of breath, most of the Blades dissapeared from the courtyard.

Serana caught something out of the corner of her eye, forcing her to turn and look. Now sitting in the corner of the massive throne room, were two cages. Each one filled with the same exact souls, that she just watched dissapear from the temple courtyard. One bore Hiircine's sigul, the other bore the black hand of the Dread Father.

The Dunmer wife of Sithis, stepped over toward the cages while cackling darkly. After looking at both sets of doomed souls she turned around with a large grin on her weathered face. "Looks like our brother didn't want us to fight over who got which soul. So he gave all of them to both of us." With a wave of her hand, her husbands cage vanished into the void.

When the souls in Hiircine's cage started clamoring to be set free, Serana had enough. Without even thinking about it, she had stood. Shifting into her true form. Where there used to be a little over five foot tall Atmoran woman. Was now standing a ten foot tall Vampire Lordess, with large bat-like wings and fangs longer than an average mortals hand. She hovered over toward the cages, still holding Khaari's hand. The small Khajit following along next to her with a matching look of hate on her young face. "You will pay for the atrocities you have committed." Her deep vampiric voice growled.

The souls all stopped pleading for help, but one spoke up from the back of the cage. "Why would anyone care what happened to those _**savages**_?"

" _ **SAVAGES!**_ " Khaari growled as she shifted form into a black lion, her voice deepening. "Those people were my friends... my family, and all they wanted was to be left alone. To worship their gods and live in peace!" She stepped forward, Serana's tall form following just behind. Never letting go of the young girls hand.

Serana's left hand glow blue, and the soul that had spoken was pulled to the front of the cage. "When I was young, and newly reborn. I drank an entire village dry..." The black hate-filled eyes of the vampire glared into the cage. "... three hundred people dead in a night! But even deep in my blood-lust, I did not dare to harm a child. You murdered them! Children! For what?"

The souls in the cage were quiet. Making Khaari furiously respond. " _ **Answer her!**_ " Her ebony claws raked across the bars, causing sparks to fly.

A very young Nordic looking boy spoke up, his voice almost dripping with regret. "They came and told us that they knew of our plans to kill Paarthurnax, and they would stop us if we tried." Sparkling ethereal tears dripped down his face. "Said that the Dragonborn's last words were of his concern for our Grand-masters greed. That he was worried that she would do just what Akatosh wanted, and kill off the dragons." He put his hands up to hide his face, as he started sobbing loudly. "Delphine ordered us to sneak down the mountain and surround the camp the next night. Most of them were too busy watching the battle playing out on the clouds to even fight back. We were just following orders."

A female Argonian put her hand on the boys back in comfort, before she spoke. "Some of us were injured, so we were sent back to the temple for healing before the camp was cleared." She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug as his sobbing became worse. "We did not know about the children until the others returned." She looked up into the black eyes of the Vampire. "By then it was too late."

Serana and Khaari were both shaking in rage. "You are lucky that you have no blood to offer, or I would _**drain you dry**_." Serana managed to say through grit teeth, her fangs extending due to the thought of justice.

"Count yourselves as the lucky ones, for when my brother loses his temper. Even the gods fear him, and rightfully so." Khaari stated sadly, before turning on her heel and pulling Serana's taller form back toward the throne. Shifting back to a Khajit as she did.

The Grand-master, Delphine. The old man Esbern, and three others were still standing in the courtyard. "What did you do _Dragonborn_?" Delphine demanded.

The dragon chuckled, but stopped and glared at her. "You do not get to ask questions of me!" The mortals were all forced to their knees. "I am Death Eternal! I am the Prince of Balance, and you will pay for your crimes for as long as time exists." With a quick breath, the souls of the mortals were ripped from their bodies and inhaled by the dragon. His otherworldly eyes flared brighter for a second, as their soulless bodies crumpled to ash. Only to blow away with the strong wind that suddenly picked up.

Serana felt Khaari squeeze her hand as the vampire growled. "That was too quick of an end to them. They deserved much worse."

The half ling dragon-man on the other side of the portal laughed. "Not quite." He waved his hand, and another portal opened up on the wall. Showing how the ethereal souls of the Blades were going to be spending eternity. They could see the five of them in dragon form. Being tortured by men and elves, as they begged Talos to save them. "The will spend the rest of time, experiencing the _glory_ of what mortals have done to the Dov."

Serana shifted back to her mortal form, and pulled Khaari up on her lap. "Good, they deserve that and more for what they have done." The Khajit gave her a comforting hug as blood-tears slipped down the vampires cheeks. "Murdering children, torturing a young dragon like that..." Serana took a deep shuddering breath. "If they were going to kill it, fine. I don't like it, but I understand. They didn't have to torture the poor thing... heartless _**bastards**_."

Khaari's nephew spoke again, a look of intense hate in his eyes. "She was not even old enough to hunt for herself yet. They were using her to bait her mother, and trying out different methods to inflict pain."

They all looked back to the images of the temple, as the whole of time trembled. Dinok had changed back to his 'mortal' form, and whispered. His anger caused the entire temple, and most of the mountain to be obliterated. After the dust clear, he closed his eyes as his cape flicked out. The massive shadow of wings wrapping around the entire valley. When the shadow folded back up into a cape, Serana and Khaari started crying.

But these were tears of joy, for the Prince of Balance had held true to his name. Where there once was a temple built thousands of years ago by the forebears of the Blades. Now was a stronghold, that would stop any attackers except by air. As he walked out through the newly crafted building, everyone smiled at the shrines to the Daedric Prince's. Dinok reached the formerly sealed entryway, where the only visage of him stood. Overlooking the doors was a small statue of his dragon-form, holding a set of scales that were off balance.

Serana looked over at her lord, a question clearly written upon her ageless face. Molag Bal never stopped smiling as he spoke to her. "He does not care for fame. Thus the only reason his statue is there, is to make sure our children are safe." When Serana raised one of her ebony eyebrows in confusion. Bal just smirked as he pointed back to the images. "Watch and you shall understand."

She looked back to see the entrance to the cave as Dinok exit the darkness. Standing in front of him were over a hundred people all clad in animal fur, with bones as decoration. A rather unpleasant looking... _woman_? That seemed to be a cross between a bird and an ancient person, and obviously a Matriarch of the clan. Stepped through the crowd to stand before him, her two very large guards. Stepping up beside her with a nod to Dinok. Who simply motioned for them to follow him with a large grin on his face.

When the four of them got close enough to the statue, the eyes started glowing. One black and one golden, then the scales started to move. Once the scales settled into balance, the massive Daedric looking doors opened. Getting Dinok a look of wonder from the Matriarch. Dinok nod to her. "Grandmother-Malta, the only... well _anything_ getting through these doors. Will be one of your clan, by blood or oath. If the scales do not permit them, I suggest you kill them on sight, as it means they are plotting against your people."

The Matriarch looked back at the scales with wide eyes, as her long claws flexed rhythmically. Even her guards had a look of shock on their battle-hardened faces. "So you made us a fortress to keep the young ones safe." Her scratchy voice came out as a statement, instead of a question.

Dinok suddenly looked like a small boy that was trying to get his mothers approval, instead of a powerful eternal being. "Yes grandmother, the same lock is also on the gate at the mouth of the river." He reached down and picked up a young boy that had run up. As he swung the child up on his hip, he waved at the door. "Are you all ready to see your new home?"

The child nod his head, while pointing at the dragon statue that seemed to be watching and judging them all. "Ome!" The small boy declared, causing more than a few of the clan (including the Matriarch) to burst out laughing.

After the scales declared the boy to be worthy of entry, the rest of the Reachmen started toward the doors without any hesitation. Dinok stood aside as the rest of them went in to the stronghold, smiling to himself at the looks of wonder on all the people's faces. He hand the child back to his mother when the scales tipped all the way to the other side. Dinok looked at the young Reachwoman that just approached, with hard eyes. "Who are you?"

Malta put one of her long clawed hands on his arm. "She was in the service of the Imperial General, but she proved her worth when we were attacked. Got herself killed protecting the children." The ancient hag looked over at Dinok, her beady eyes narrowing in suspicion. "But you already knew that, didn't you boy?"

The smirk on his face was enough of a giveaway. "Yes, I just wanted to show you what happens if someone is judged unworthy."

Malta stepped toward him. "Boy, you may be eternal and a Demigod. But I will still put you over my knee and blister your backside! Now stop terrorizing your cousins, and open the gate."

He laughed, then gave the young woman a hug. "Sorry for scaring you like that, it was too good to pass up." As the scales swung back into balance. He gave the woman a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush. "You forgive me?"

The young girl blushed even redder, and was about to stammer out some response. When Malta smacked him on the arm. "Stop teasing her boy! Let the girl go, or I _**will**_ put you over my knee." She reached up and grabbed his arm, pulling it away from the girls shoulder. "Go on Kareen, don't mind him. He's always been a handful." With a quick nod, the still blushing girl walked through the doors as fast as she could. Only looking back once, making her put her hand to the spot he had kissed. Giggling to herself before the doors closed behind her.

Khaari chuckled, and felt herself being hugged tighter by Serana. "That's my brother, always able to get the girls riled up." Her laughter was soon joined by everyone but the captive souls.

Malta grabbed him by the ear, as her guards tried not to smile. "Still the same flirt as always, boy what am I going to do with you?" She let go of the ear. Then gave him a long look-over, like she was checking him for wounds. "Okay, now that the mortals are out of earshot. How are you really doing grandson?"

He suddenly looked very tired, and defeated. "Worried grandmother, and confused." Dinok shut his eyes as he was engulfed in flames.

Malta let the magic flames die out, looking him over carefully. "Didn't help? You're not tired then. What's bothering you boy? That always worked before."

His eyes went distant as the two large guards shared a concerned look with their Matriarch. "I never expected to be named Eternal Death. I knew father would be pissed, but to make me take Alduin's place? To force me to take his soul... as well as the _**billions**_ of souls he had devoured." Dinok looked into her eyes, sadly. "I... why didn't they tell me? Surely Herma Mora had to know."

Malta wrapped her long deadly clawed hands around him lovingly. "You know they would never lie to you. They must have good reason."

He hugged her back as glowing tears dripped from his eyes. "You know what kind of monster I am grandmother, how could anyone think giving me this kind of power is a good thing? I'm worried that I will become worse now that I have nothing but time. I mean..." She pushed him back, looking deep into his eyes as he continued. "What am I to do? How do I deal with what I know is coming? Having to watch everyone I care about die, as I just stay the same."

The tallest guard stepped forward, patting Dinok on the back. "What is always the best choice when we do not know something?"

Dinok gave a half-hearted smile to the large man. "We ask." He answered as he tried to dry his tears.

The guard nod to him. "Yes, you will not know why they didn't tell you unless you ask. Also, ask them how they have dealt with the pain of loss over the centuries. They too, understand what it is to lose those we care about." With another loving pat on the back he told Dinok. "You are not alone, those of us that time forgets. Shall always be there should you need us. After all, we are family."

Malta gently grasped his arm with one of her clawed hands. "You may return to us should you wish to escape the cares of the world." She gave him a hug. "You are always welcome here grandson, Daedric Prince or Aedric god. You are family."

Dinok returned the hug, a smile slowly coming to show on his face. "Thank you grandmother." He released her, then motioned to the doors. "Come, let me show you the rest of your new home."

With one last look-over, she gave him a nod of agreement. "Alright, let us see what wonders you have sown." Then she and her two guards followed him through the doors.

"At least he still has them to keep him grounded." Khaari softly stated as she tried to dry her tear stained face.

Everyone turned when raised voices could be heard from the cage. "Well, what did you expect to happen? Did you think they let us alone in the temple above their camp because they were merely afraid of the Dragonborn? Stupid fool, spending eternity being tortured will be worth it. For no other reason than to just to watch you scream in agony for what you did!"

Another voice spoke up. "What would you know, Orc?"

"Yes, I am an Orc, and I may have been raised in a stronghold. But that doesn't change the fact that you murdered children! I may have been doomed for fighting dragons, but they were attacking innocents. You have no excuse." The first voice spoke again, managing to sound righteous despite the circumstances.

"Your kind has no place here Orc, Skyrim is for the Nords!" The other voice yelled, shortly before there was a loud smack and then a thud. As one of them was laid out.

The souls in Hiircine's cage parted, showing an Orc female standing over a Nord male. She leaned down toward him, her dark green eyes blazing with fury. "In case you haven't noticed, shit for brains. We are not in Skyrim anymore." She waved her muscled arm around her at the cage, and massive throne room. "This looks like Oblivion to me, count yourself lucky that I don't have any say. Cause If I had a choice, I would spend my eternity beating you to death. _**Every single day**_ , and I would do it with a smile on my face."

The man on the floor winced at the murderous tone of her voice, before Hiircine spoke up. "That can be arranged, my dear." The Orc looked up at him, a questioning look in her eyes. Before a grim smile spread across her angry face. Hiircine spoke again. "There is a price for..."

But she cut him off with a growl. "Done!, I don't care what the price is. I was laid up in the infirmary while these fuckers were murdering children. I may be doomed, but if making them pay for what they did is part of that." She smiled at the rest of the souls in the cage, causing them to all back away from her. "Then I can live with that price for eternity."

Khaari laughed. "Oh, I like her." She looked over at her lord, a question in her eyes. With a smirk and nod from him, she got up and walked over to the cage. Serana staying by her side, still holding her hand until she let go when she reached the bars.

A black portal opened up in the far wall of the cage, as Khaari changed into her Lion form. Hiircine spoke to the souls in his charge. "You have a head start, I suggest you use it wisely." The Orc stepped toward Khaari, as the Lion slit her palm open with a talon. "Drink Borghani, and think of the most fearsome creature you have ever seen."

Borghani smiled to herself for a brief instant, before her eyes flicked up to Khaari's face. Then briefly over Serana, and finally to Hiircine. "Ever seen a giantess, er... the Orsimer word is Amazonian, you know, a female giant?"

Serana and Khaari chuckled as Hiircine laughed. "Glorious choice, my newest hunter." He gave her an approving nod. "Now drink, and embrace your new life." She pulled the bleeding lions hand to her tusked mouth, and drank deeply. There were howls coming through the portal as she doubled over.

When she finally stood back up, she had to stoop so she didn't hit her head on the cage. Borghani was now well over twelve foot tall, and looked like a more primitive version of herself. Tusks that were almost a foot long, and horns on her head that rivaled any Daedroth ever born. She flexed her sharply clawed hands, and with a predatory sniff of the air. She took off at a loping run through the portal.

Khaari smiled at the empty cage for a second. "She will do well my lord." Then she took Serana's hand, and they walked back to the smaller throne together. Her wound already healed over.

They all watched Dinok explain the various areas in the stronghold, and his reasons for them. The shrines, training area, barracks, even one area set aside as a nursery and school. After what seemed like minutes, but was actually a few hours. They could hear the heavy thud, and heard Odahviing's voice from outside. The people all walked him out to the courtyard, thanking him for his intervention and love. The small children present all gawking at Odahviing, made the Dragon and his Thur both chuckle.

With one final loving hug from his 'grandmother' Dinok climb atop Odahviing, and they shot into the sky. Circling the fortress once, before heading back toward Whiterun with a wave of goodbye. Molag Bal turned to Serana with a smile. "Well child, I do believe it is time for you to return to your physical body and await your savior."

She nod to him, then stood up. Giving Khaari a farewell hug. "We'll be watching over you, don't worry." The little Khajit told her with a watery smile.

She kneel down so she was eye to eye with the girl. "In case I never see you again..." Serana saw the confused look on Khaari's face and sighed. "...well I gathered that you are no longer counted among the living. I didn't want to assume that we would be able to have tea at weeks end." Getting a smile, and nod from the young girl Serana hugged her again. "Anyway, I thank you for coming here and meeting me. It's good to know that this is a worthy cause."

"Not all hero's wear heavy armor, and carry a great-sword. Screaming about glory as they run headlong into battle." Khaari told her as she returned the hug. "This is for you as well as the rest of the world, Serana."

Serana reluctantly stood, letting her arms fall away from the Khajit's soft fur. She looked over at the Elemental's, giving the young princess of fire a adoring smile. "I thank you as well princess." She bow to the young ones mother. "It was my honor to meet you Queen of fire. I thank you for giving me a chance, I will do my best not to disappoint you." The burning eyes of the vampire looked around the room at the Daedric Princes gathered. "Or any of you. When I meet him, I will conduct myself with all the dignity and nobility I am able."

Khaari laughed, followed shortly by the rest of the room. "Just be yourself, trust me it will make things go a lot smoother."

"My father would never wish to impose any falsehood on you Lady Serana." The half-ling dragon-boy told her, his deep voice vibrating the floor. "He does not abide lies, or liars."

Serana gave him a bow of acknowledgement. "My thanks." She turned and walked back toward the large doors to the palace, Khaari following along with her.

Once outside the little girl held her hand as they walked. "I'll also warn you, he has a sense of humor." Serana looked down at Khaari with a raised eyebrow, before the Khajit laughed at the look on her face. "Trust me, he will pull some amazingly childish pranks. Just to make you laugh, or see you smile." She was quiet for a few steps before adding. "If he doesn't, then it usually means he don't like you much."

Serana chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind." But then she came to a halt as she frowned. "But what do I do if he doesn't like me? Or isn't interested... like _**that**_? I already know it would be very bad to try and trick him. What then?"

Khaari stood there gawking at her. "Have you _**seen**_ yourself? Damn woman! If I was still alive I'd be too busy drooling and staring to even talk!" The Khajit shook her head with a rueful grin. "I would dare say, that my brother is doomed once he lays eyes on you. Add in the fact that you're a good person, and powerful in your own right." She smirked at Serana. "He'll be interested, just be prepared for him to take it slow."

Her dark-furred face suddenly looked like she was about to break down in tears again. "Every time he found someone, they either were trying to use him. Or got killed to make him more angry, because of Akatosh and his grand plan."

Serana let out a guilt ridden sigh. "So best to take it slow so I don't scare him off." She looked up as they approach the portal she had arrived from. "I can do that, it would be nice to not have someone fear me for once." Her glowing vampiric eyes went distant. "To have a real relationship..." Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Your nephew doesn't have a problem with...?"

Khaari sighed, looking down at her feet. "No, but it is a long and very painful story." She looked up into Serana's eyes. "Just know that he is fine with whatever comes of this."

Serana sighed again. "Your brother hasn't had a very easy life, I hope I don't add to his pain."

Khaari smiled. "Nah, you'll do fine." She stared into Serana's eyes, her whole demeanor growing serious. "One last thing. Whatever happens next, don't panic." Khaari smiled at the confused look on the vampires face. "Just remember, it's for a good reason."

Serana moved to ask her what she meant by the cryptic words, but before she could. There was a flash, and Serana found herself in a dark room. Facing three women, who all glow from within. The tallest one stepped forward. "Hold still!" She hissed at the shorter vampire.

Serana recognized the emblem hanging from the chain around her neck. "Meridia!?" She swallowed down her fear for a moment. "My lord will not be pleased if you... purge me."

Meridia chuckled, an ominous sound. Coming from the Daedric Prince known for her absolute hatred for necromancy and undead. "Vampire, if I wanted you dead I would never have agreed to help with any of this. Now hold still." Seeing the confused look on the vampires face, the Daedric Prince sighed. "It's the only way you will survive meeting him."

The shortest of the three beings stepped forward. Lowering her hood as she putting a gentle hand on Serana's arm. "We are not here to hurt you child, this was planned to make sure you live through our brother releasing you from your prison."

Meridia scoffed. "Lady Mara, she doesn't need an explanation. We just need to get it over with."

The other one stepped forward, her shining armor and glowing spear familiar to Serana. Kyne gave Meridia a dirty look. "Yet if we do not allay her fears, she surely won't survive the bonding process."

Serana managed to ask one of the seventeen questions running through her mind. " _ **Bonding process**_?"

Kyne and Mara gave her smiles. "You would not be able to withstand the heat of his blood without it, young one." Mara told her in a compassionate voice.

Serana relaxed, but just slightly. "Okay, what do I have to do?" She managed to still her trembling hands.

Kyne stepped closer, leveling the spear at her chest. "Hold still, this won't hurt. But it will feel a little... weird." With a small slash, she opened up Serana's chest. Her long dead heart now visible to the ethereal beings. "Ok, we're ready..."

Before she finished, there was another bright flash of flame. The elemental Queen and her daughter stepping through the fire, to stand beside Kyne. With a reverent flourish, the princess took a drop of blood from her mothers crown. "From our flame to yours, we give this power willingly." With a careful motion, she placed the drop gently on Serana's heart.

As the wound in her chest sealed, Serana heard the Queen speak. "With all our love and hope, may you be blessed with peace young one."

Kyne smiled at her. "Now rest Lady Serana."

"Know that a new era is dawning, and you shall be its guardian." Meridia told her sternly, before she dissapear in a flash of pure light.

Mara stepped forward and gave the vampire a hug. "Your task will be difficult, though I have faith that you will not falter. Time for you to sleep child, and _**dream**_..." Kyne touched the tip of her spear against Serana's forehead, and with a great flash the vampire knew no more.


	2. 2 Fractures of an eternal heart

**2\. Fractures of an eternal heart**

At first there were just motes of dust, small pieces of flotsam and jetsam that wavered in and out of her vision. Each one looking like a tiny window of light in the distance. Seen from so far away, they may have well just been grains of sand.

Then came sound. Strange, almost musical. The tinkling of chimes in a gentle breeze, or soft rain pelting stained glass.

Serana was aware of one thing above all else. She was not in her prison, that cold unyielding and far too small stone coffin. Wherever this was, it was warm. Much warmer than the vampire could ever remember being, even when she had been alive.

She tried to focus on the lights, attempting to bring one to clarity. Try and make some sense of what she was seeing. With great effort, she was making progress. Then all at once, it was bright. Far too bright, as if someone had thrown a door open during mid-day. It took a few seconds for Serana to realize that the light didn't hurt her eyes. Everything was just... hazy. As if she were looking through rough hewn glass, or a piece of fine linen.

She could just make out the form of a large water cistern in front of her, as she leaned over and looked. Reflected in the clear liquid, was the image of a silver dragon with golden eyes and horns. Catching something out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head to the right. Confusion briefly crossing her mind, as she felt pride when she saw the pale gold wings folded along her sides.

She heard footsteps approaching, and turned to face this unknown and possible threat. "Are you awake yet, young one?" The voice came from a being glowing from within. The luminescence so bright, she couldn't make out the creatures shape. But the voice sounded soothing, and the more she looked at the light. The better she felt. It felt right, it felt like _home_.

"Yes father." The words came from her, yet were not her voice. They were deeper and masculine. Serana felt the light smile upon her, and with it came love. A love so strong there were no words to describe how it made her heart swell. She followed the light as it moved from the cistern. Into what looked like a throne-room, if it had been made from silver. Then adorned with shining polished gold, and gemstones larger than a plump baby.

She nearly gasped as she saw the black dragon with red eyes. Sitting at the right-hand of the throne, knowing him as Alduin without question. He smiled at her and dipped his head in acknowledgement, causing her to smile back. Much to her confusion, Serana didn't feel afraid. Though she really thought she was supposed to. Her mind was trying to justify the feelings she had, with what she believed she should. It finally dawned on the vampire. ( _ **This is not real, these are memories. But not mine...**_ )

She tore her gaze from the elder dragon as the glowing light seemed to sit back on the throne. Motioning for her to take her place on its left side. The closer she got to the light, the more love she felt. Until it was almost more than she could take, as she climb atop the padded cushion that was 'her place'. "Your lessons will begin in a short while, my child. But we have time to study the mortals first. After all, it is an important piece of your education." The light told her, before a shimmering portal appear in front of them.

She watched the images of mortals with critical eyes. As they blasphemed against the gods, waged war against each other, and performed vile acts against innocents. Serana didn't know how she knew, but even without the how, or why. She understood that these images were destroying Alduin, breaking the eldest dragon's heart... her _brother's_ heart. Where that last thought came from, Serana didn't know. She didn't have to, it just felt... right.

The light growled, the warm love she felt mere seconds ago. Now felt hot and uncomfortable, though she knew instinctively it wasn't aimed at her. Serana looked over to the right of the throne, and saw her brother. Aduin was hanging his head in defeat and shame. As the light of her _father_? Yes, as unfathomable as it seemed to the vampire. The being swathed in light _**was**_ her father, the chief Aedra known this era as Akatosh. Well... actually. The god of time was the father, to the _**owner**_ of this memory. The youngest, and last dragon born. Who's golden eyes Serana was now witnessing the memory though.

As Akatosh admonished her elder brother for disobeying. Serana felt sorry for Alduin, didn't father understand he was only trying to help? The mortals would never be able to appease Akatosh if they were not taught how. Did he just expect them to understand without learning? Even she had teachers, elder brothers and sisters that instructed her on every aspect of the divine kingdom and its governance.

Alduin himself had taken her under his wing, and taught her much about the world of mortals. That he had been given the duty of destroying when they displeased their father. She remembered more than a few times, where the eldest showed her all the creatures of Nirn. Telling how he would take the youngest to his favorite province, and teach them to hunt the skies properly. As all dovah should know.

She opened her mouth to speak, to try and get her father to see these truths. But before she could utter a sound, Akatosh shouted at Alduin, forcing the eldest to leave with his head down in defeat. Serana finally managed to force the words out of her mouth. The multiple rows of teeth, and long forked tongue feeling unnatural and strange to the vampire. "Father? Please don't be angry at brother. He was only trying to make them worthy of your love." The deep male voice that came from her mouth, only confused her for a moment.

The light focused on her, and it was not a comforting feeling. "Do you feel pity for these mortals, young one?" For a heartbeat, Serana forgot that this was not her father, and her life. The ancient vampire wished to hide from the light, and seek out the darkness she was so accustomed to.

She would have cowered from Akatosh if it were possible. Serana looked into the brightest spot, where she somehow knew his eyes to be. "No father, I do not feel anything for the joor. I just hate to see you and brother argue." She felt herself gathering her courage before she spoke again. "I believe he was only trying to show you how much he loves you."

They both looked back toward the images, as massive cities were suddenly showing. "He wished to create in your honor, to show you how much you inspire him. He just wanted to prove himself worthy. As we all do, father." Serana felt herself heave out a depressed sigh. "I know it is not my place to say, but I feel that the mantle of destroyer is weighing on him heavily."

She felt the light focus on her again, though it was not as warm as before. It almost seemed like the room had cooled somehow. "What would you have me do, son?" The question was asked in kindness, but it weighed heavy on the young dragons soul.

Serana felt pride at being asked, as she pulled herself up to her full height. Her wings fluttering briefly. "Is there no other that could take his place? If only briefly, it would do him good to rest." A magnificently childish spark of bravery flashed through the young dragon. "One cannot live by destruction alone, and Alduin has _earned_ it, father."

Serana felt the bravery fading, so she swallowed. Forcing the last of her testament out before the fear took hold. "He has performed his duty for the last few millennia, steadfast and faithful." She felt a smirk slip its way onto her draconic face. "Perhaps then he could take me hunting as he has been promising."

Akatosh laughed, a great booming sound that shook the whole room. Vibrations making their way to her bones, causing her to smile in relief. ( _ **I hope father will listen, maybe brother will get a rest from all the death and destruction.**_ ) Her heart truly hoped, that it would be so, she really did wish to go hunting with her elder brother like he promised. None commanded the skies like Alduin.

She felt herself being gathered up, glowing ethereal arms pulling her into an embrace. Serana could see the figure that was cloaked in light now. Akatosh looked no older than twenty summers, and had smooth pale white skin and pointed ears. He looked similar to the elven mortals Serana met as a child. Glowing white eyes crinkled in what she thought was mirth. "What _**am**_ I going to do with you, my son?" He shook his silver white hair with a chuckle. "Do you truly wish for someone to take his place?"

She felt herself smile, the smooth-scaled lips pulling back. To show the multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth in the young dragons mouth. " _ **Geh**_!" She replied with a nod and a smile. "Then we could go _hunting_! I have watched the 'cliff-racers', I believe they would make good sport, and Mammoth, and..." All fear was chased from her mind as it ran through all the possible prey she would learn to hunt with her eldest brother guiding her.

Serana could feel as she was pulled in close, strong hands wrapping around the young dragons back. "Well then, I will have need of a suitable replacement. Since you wish it to be so." Akatosh told her, she could hear the crafty smirk in his voice. "There is but one thing more..." Serana cocked her head, wondering what it could be. ( _ **Maybe father will come hunting with us!**_ ) The thought made a smile spread further across the dragons hopeful face.

There was suddenly an unholy pain, erupting from her back where the wings attached. As the other dragons and Aedra fled the room. "Wishes do not bring hope into being my son, this you will learn." As Akatosh ripped the now destroyed wings from her body, he sneered at her. "To change fate, there must be sacrifice. Take this lesson to heart."

Serana's body dropped back down to the floor, glowing Aedric blood flowing out from the twin holes in her back. The dragons shattered wings laying discarded across the small throne she once occupied. She felt tears running from her golden eyes, as she tried to reach up to Akatosh. "Father...?" The cruel glowing form, kicked her in the side. Leaving bloody smears on the silver tiled floor, before the small broken body rolled to a stop near the massive doors.

The pain was so great, she nearly blacked out. But a distant sound caused her to turn her battered head. Through the tears flooding her eyes, Serana could just make out the form of the eldest brother. Alduin was coming, and the young dragon had never seen anything move with more determination. Even with her vision blurred, Serana could see the furious snarl on her brothers face.

Her elder brother, one of the very few who didn't look at her with contempt. Or talk behind her back like she couldn't hear them, all because she was born different. Created with four legs, and wings. Instead of two legs and wings like all her siblings. He who always spoke kind words of encouragement, when she didn't catch-on to her lesson right away. The one who taught her more than any other, was now coming to stop their father from hurting her further.

Against her will, Serana felt her head drop to the floor. As the pain and blood loss took its toll. From the prone position, she saw Alduin's black claws scar the floor where he landed. His ageless talons gouging deep furrows in the ornate silver tiles. His large spiny snout, gently moved her, so she wasn't laying on her wounded back. The kind act showing the love he had for his sibling. Which their father obviously didn't feel for the young dovah anymore.

She felt Alduin's heavy steps as he turned away from her, shielding her with his wing. As his armored tail wrapped around her protectively. " _ **Why**_ father?" Serana could hear the fury in his great deep voice. A voice always kind and full of guidance before now. It made her glad that he was on her side, _proud_ even. No other could make the young dragon feel so protected, especially against the unwarranted fury of their father.

Akatosh answered his eldest sons question, his voice sounding dispassionate. "He wished for someone to take your place as the god of destruction." Alduin growled at the answer, before Akatosh spoke again. "Let it be a final lesson to him."

"So _**this**_ was your answer?" Serana felt a gentle embrace, as the older sibling picked up her broken body in his talons. Created with death in mind, they had felled countless foes and worlds beyond number. But when the elder dragon was carrying something he loved so, they were unfathomably gentle. "He is still young! What lesson could this _**possibly**_ teach?"

Akatosh answered him, as Alduin lift off the floor, his great black wings keeping them both aloft easily. "To be careful what you wish for." She heard the answer that made her heart sink, and caused a new emotion to rise to the surface. One she had heard described, but being a dragon. She never understood until now... _**hate**_ and the thought of it filling her heart, warmed her down to her eternal soul. Alduin shook his head, then flew out the large doors. Akatosh spoke to them one last time before they cleared the palace. "Do not defy me further son, or you _will_ face my wrath!"

It wasn't a very long flight, thankfully. Serana could feel the unfamiliar magic even before they land. Alduin looked down sadly at her now wingless form, then to something she couldn't see. "Can you stand brother?" She felt herself sob, then shake her head no. Her savior sighed. "We are at the veil, it is our only hope to save you."

She managed to sit up, with a bit of help. Until she was leaning against Alduin's tail for support. Tears were streaming down her scaled face, and she could feel the blood. Still flowing from the wounds where her wings used to be, like twin rivers of pain. Serana felt that the young dragon was getting light-headed from blood-loss. It wouldn't be long before it passed out, not long after that. It would surely die, if the wounds wouldn't stop bleeding. "Brother? I don't... I can't... what did I do wrong?" The young ones breath was coming in short gasps, and everything hurt.

Alduin shushed her with a gentle rub of his snout on her scaled chest. Golden blood now smeared across the elder dragons sad face. "Brother, you did nothing wrong but show free will. It is the one thing father hates more than the joor." Serana felt tears drip on her scaled face from the sad red eyes of Alduin. "This is the only choice we have brother, either this or I must watch you die and... I can not just sit here and watch while you die. You can not ask that of me. _**Please**_ do not ask that of me. Forgive me brother, but I could not bear to see it."

More tears made the short drop to smooth silver scales, from the now closed eyes of Alduin. "So now I beg of you brother. Please do this for me, if not yourself." He looked up, his ancient red eyes glaring at the persons who's footsteps Serana heard approach. "Are you ready?" Alduin asked the unseen person, a hard edge to his voice. That just a breath before, held unending love for the young dragon that lay dying against his spiked tail.

Serana heard a feminine voice answer back. "Yes, quickly. He does not have much time." Then she heard a strange sound, like the barrier between worlds was ripped open with a slicing sound. Followed by a strong feeling of magic close by.

Alduin gave her one last 'hug', wrapping his wings around her as he closed his eyes and gently breathed flames on the young dragon. Then the broken-hearted eldest brother rubbed his aged snout on the dying sibling, and shuffled it towards a shimmering portal. "Farewell, my dearest brother. We will see each other again, and I will always be watching over you. This, I swear to you on my soul." With a shout that made her head swim, Serana felt her battered body pass through a strong magic portal. For the briefest instant, the pain was tenfold, before suddenly stopping...

...but the young dragon, was no more.

* * *

Serana could feel something cold and slick against her tender back. As unfamiliar smells assaulted her sensitive nose. ( _ **I'm still not back in my prison? The stone of my tomb is rough, and only smells like dust. Where am I**_?) The light above her was nearly blinding. She realized she was looking up at star, or at least a bright light that sat atop a large statue. It was dark everywhere else she could get her straining eyes to focus. There was movement off to her right that caught her attention. Forcing her to use every ounce of strength she had, to turn her head and look.

Though her eyes were blurry, she could just make out the shape of three Khajit. Two were holding what looked like weapons, and the third had flames wreathing her hands. "What did you do, night-spawn?" The raspy voice came from the one holding fire at her command.

There was another voice that spoke from right above her, but she couldn't turn her head to look. The flames looked so soothing, like the very sight of them put her in a trance. "Oh, we did nothing but happen upon this poor unfortunate soul." Serana heard four or five other voices agree from behind her, before the closest voice spoke again. "The imperial guards were chasing her, and she almost made it. Would have been able to hide, if the infernal light from that accursed Daedra's shrine didn't give her away."

"Why should this one believe you?" One of the Khajit asked, the voice sounding deeper and male.

"We may be a vampires, but I have no reason to lie to you. Do I look like the sort of fiend that would murder a pregnant girl? You cats give me far too little credit, we only stepped in, to stop the guards from killing the babe."

"Brother, I do not trust them. Night-spawn are capable of anything." The female Khajit stated quietly. But the vampires must have heard her, for they started hissing in threat.

There were loud screams of challenge, and magic flames lit up the night sky. She couldn't see all of the battle, but the male Khajit killed two vampires right over her with his bare hands. No mercy behind punches that shattered bone, and claws that rended undead flesh like dry parchment. There was a disturbing chuckle, everything about it sounded wrong. "Oh well, at least it's not a total loss. I still get to have my meal." She heard, before she was suddenly hanging upside-down. Her view of the Khajit swaying back and forth, as whoever was holding her taunted them.

"Put him down, and I will let you live." The only Khajit who hadn't spoken yet demanded in her feminine voice. "Hurt him, and I will peel the flesh from your bones _**slowly**_." The soft voice held enough venom to make a shiver run down Serana's back.

"Oooh, so threatening." The vampire that was holding her cooed. "But I stopped the imperials from killing this little morsel, so I could have it all to myself. Now you lot had to show up, and kill my fledglings." There was a short pause as she felt herself lifted up, now facing the vampire as it readied its fangs to tear out her throat. "I will be taking my prize meal after all."

Before the sharp glistening teeth could puncture the baby's skin, there was a flash of light from the statue over them. Then a furious voice spoke. "No abomination, you will not!" The vampire was turned to ash, and Serana felt the small body falling, but it never touched the ground. The male Khajit had shot forward and caught the baby. Moving so quickly that Serana didn't see him until she was safely in his arms.

" _ **Bodnu**_!" The magic wielding Khajit exclaimed, the excitement in her voice impossible to miss. When she spoke again, Serana could hear the wonder in her tone. "He is blessed, brother. To have a Daedra watch over him, he must truly be special."

"Regardless of why Meridia intervened, we will protect him." The other female voice spoke as her face came into Serana's view. There was love in her blue eyes as she looked down upon the small form. Serana was handed over to the doting motherly voice. After a quick inspection for what she assumed were wounds from the vampires. She heard them whispering to each other. "look at those scars, what could have made them? It's as if he was born with wounds already healed over."

The other female muttered words too soft to hear, only occasionally speaking up. "Well, he is blessed. Maybe those are from a previous life, a previous battle? Look at how the scars shine in the light, as if they glow from within."

The voice from the statue spoke again. "He is more important than you can possibly know. Take good care of him, for without him the world is doomed."

The woman holding her looked up toward the light above the statue. "Lady Meridia, what do you know of him?"

"I know that the ones who murdered his mother can never know of his survival, Akashi. So you must take care to educate him, while making sure he is not discovered." Meridia told her, the voice now soothing and not near as loud.

Akashi frowned as she looked down at the small child. "Why would anyone try to murder a pregnant girl, and her babe?" She sighed, shaking her head. "What kind of monsters are these people?"

The light from the statue flickered, then seemed to float toward them. "They claimed she had consorted with Daedra. She was an acolyte of Akatosh, and became pregnant. She said that Akatosh himself came to her, but the simple fools didn't believe her story." The light dimmed, almost to the point of darkness. "There are more soldiers coming Akashi, you must take the child and flee. Do not let the boy return here for at least ten years, by then the danger should have passed."

Serana felt herself jostled as Akashi bow to Meridia. "We thank you Lady Meridia, we shall do our best to keep him safe."

Meridia's light flickered, she didn't know exactly how. But Serana felt that the Daedra was smiling upon them. "May the light of certitude guide you, Akashi." There was a brief pause before Meridia spoke again with urgency in her voice. "Go now, I will hide your escape." With that, the three Khajit were running. The small baby held close to Akashi's breast.

They traveled uphill for a short while, then into the woods. Serana could make out tall trees and a large stand of juniper bushes as they dashed through. The fridgid air laced with the smell of pine, made the young babes skin tingle. These good people who just fought for her very survival, now taking the risk of getting caught by Imperial soldiers. They all skid to a stop, as the male voice spoke in a whisper. "There, we will be safe from prying eyes."

"Brother, what are you thinking? You know that place is protected!" The female mage spoke in hushed but worried tones.

"There were torches on the road to Dragon-bridge. We can not risk running into any patrols. Have faith sister." The male voice sounded unworried.

Akashi spoke over the head of the baby. "Be'nard, I hope you know what your doing." Then she was moving again, although much slower and more cautiously. A few dozen steps passed, then she froze. "Husband, what do we do?"

There was a dark furred hand placed on Serana's head, then Akashi's shoulder in comfort. "I took a chance that if the babe is as important as Lady Meridia said. Kyne would also watch out for him." With a nod Akashi started walking again, though her whole body was tense.

Serana could see something stop her with a hand up. Pointing at something out of her field of view. When they got closer, Serana could make out the form of a Spriggan. Only it wasn't attacking, it nod to them and walked off.

Be'nard spoke again, his voice sounding relieved. "It appears I was correct, my wife." Then she felt everything shift as Akashi went to sit down. She heard his voice again. "Although, I must say. I did not expect such a warm welcome."

Serana could see something dark brown, almost black moving next to them. As Be'nard sat alongside Akashi and started studying the face of the baby she was now seeing through. She heard and felt the other female Khajit sit down on her other side. Right before she heard the deep sound of purring coming from behind her. "Kyne is mother to all, the purring of the great cat will help the babe sleep. If not, it will at least keep him calm."

Akashi shook her head in frustration. "Jeani, do you thing we are safe surrounded by sabrecats and bears? With a babe covered in his mothers blood no less, are you touched?"

Jeani laughed, though quietly. "Sister, there are two very large cave bears and two sabrecats laying around us. Keeping us warm on this frozen night, while five forrest guardians of the Great Mother stand watch at the edge of the clearing." Serana felt another soft furred hand stroke her head. "We could not be safer anywhere in this land. Now let us rest, for tomorrow is already a long day."

"Yes, I will have to find a suitable reason for us to change routes. Or Ri'saad will not agree." Be'nard told them as he took the baby from Akashi. "We can not continue to sell our wares at Solitude with this precious gem in our care. So we will either have to take another route, or find somewhere safe to leave our son while we do business in the capital."

Akashi leaned on her husbands shoulder. " _Our_ son?" She managed to sniff out through the tears that were now falling from her bright blue eyes.

He smiled down at the baby, then kissed his wife on the cheek. "Yes, our son. If Meridia and Kyne both wish for us to keep him safe, then we had better do a good job. And I know no better way than to raise him ourselves. Besides my wife, I know that you have wished for a son for many seasons."

"Bodnu will grow to love all the people and creatures of Nirn, for he is the blessed one." Jeani stated softly, before drifting off to sleep leaning partially against the tree stump at their back, and one of the large cave bears. Her snoring almost matching the loud snores of the massive beast.

Akashi leaned down and kissed the baby lightly on the nose. "You are our son, and your name is Bodnu. Which means my blessed little one. Do not worry child, for you are safe now and loved." Akashi then started humming to the small bloody child in her husbands arms. The tune was unfamiliar to Serana, but it had the desired effect. She felt her body relax.

Between the song, and the warmth from the large animals laying around them. Along with the purring from the two sabrecats. Serana felt her eyelids grow heavy, the actions from the last few hours taking their toll on the young baby. With a yawn and one last stretch, the infant's eyes closed in sleep.

Serana felt herself grow lighter, as dim light hit her eyes. The images that she saw as she was pulled back, warmed the vampires heart. Three dark figures sat huddled around a small pink baby boy. A large cave bear was sleeping on each side, and in front of the hollowed out tree stump where they sat. Were two massive sabrecats, both curled up to add their warmth to the sleeping family.

As she got farther from the clearing, she could see a large number of torches. Each one held by a soldier, as they investigated the bloody scene not even two hundred steps from the family. There were at least ten bodies strewn about the bloody snow. Also three piles of ash that Serana knew were the vampire fledglings that Jeani had burned to death with mage-fire.

She watched as Meridia's light hovered near the soldiers. The last thing she heard before she was too far away was the Daedra's voice speaking to the guards with contempt. "You will remove these abominations from my shrine mortal! These vampires killed your fellow soldiers, after they murdered that poor girl. I will not have even the _**remains**_ of undead profane my temple." There was a pause, then Meridia spoke again. "The unborn was taken off by a hungry bear. Now take your dead, and the abominations and leave this place. Before you anger m..." Serana was out of hearing range before Meridia finished her rebuke.

* * *

Her vision went dark for a moment, before her eyes adjusted. It was night, or near night anyway. She could see the flames of a campfire, and the destroyed remains of a camp on the other side of the fire. She was standing on a small ridge near the treeline, able to just make out the details in the firelight. Serana felt herself let something slide to the ground from her shoulder. The weight she just noticed, falling away with a slick wet thump.

Looking down at whatever had made the noise, she saw blood. There was a large elk carcass freshly gutted now laying at her feet, and she was dripping with the slain beasts life-blood. Serana took a closer look at herself in the flickering light. There was dark blood covering most of her bare muscled chest, and even the fur that was wrapped around her waist was drenched in the sanguine fluid. It dripped down her bare back, causing a small shiver to work its way across the taut skin.

She knew instinctively that the shiver didn't affect the real owner of this body, and this memory. Serana doubted he felt any 'normal' emotions anyway, but that thought trailed off as she felt raw anger. A wave of furious rage came crashing down on the rational side of her mind. Like a heavy steel door slamming shut, on the side that felt remorse and especially pity. One fleeting thought flashed through the memory, glowing like a beacon of the hottest flame. ( _ **Vengeance**_ )

Hate filled eyes shot up to the other side of the fire. When they focused, she could make out three dark-furred bodies. Unmoving and bloody, with multiple stab wounds and several arrows each. They were surrounded by a dozen blue-clad bodies of soldiers. Most having been slashed to death by razor-sharp claws, a few were still smoldering from burns. Serana knew beyond a doubt, that this was the memory of his families last stand. These 'stormcloaks' had come while he was out hunting, and done the unthinkable. But there was something else, a nagging whisper in the back of her mind. Just beyond the grief of seeing the massacre with her own eyes.

Serana could hear it, deep in the soul of the body she now inhabited. A song that was sung by a living breathing _thing_? Whomever the song came from was close by, and it practically begged its newfound master to release it from its earthly bonds. It sung of his power, and how it would gladly help him get justice. She didn't understand the full weight of what it meant, until she watched the flames start to shrink. The firelight dimming until the whole clearing was now visible in the pale moonlight.

The fire bent to her will, well actually ( _his_ ) will. The once divine Aedric being, that had lived these mortal memories. He command the fire to calm itself, and it obey without hesitation or complaint. As the previously roaring flames of the campfire shrank to barely match the light of a single candle. Serana could finally see the rest of the camp, and the surge of fury would have made her change into her true self. Shifting into the form of a vampire Lordess, if this had been her body. Oh, she could almost taste the mortals blood on her tongue.

But Serana wasn't in her body. No this was _**his**_ body, and his memory. She could now feel the bottomless ocean of black rage, that simmered under the false exterior of calm. The mask in the shape of smiles and laughter that the dragon wore. So that no one suspected what he really was, much less how he truly felt. The dragons greatest secret (which was about to be unveiled) was just what this... _man_ was capable of when angered.

But no simple anger was this, no this skipped right past anger and went to complete and total blinding fury. There would be no mercy, there was to be no hope, and there would be no quarter given by the dragon. The stormcloaks took his family, so he would take from them. Everything they have, and everything they ever _**would**_ have. And when he was done with them, not even the gods would show pity on their souls.

The dragons strong heart beat fast, and its breath come steady but quick. The air escaped the dragons lungs in a tense deep growl. That vibrated the very air around the camp, and managed to sound like some ravenous feral beast. There was no pause as a muscled blood-soaked arm. Ripped one of the men away, that had been holding down the small Khajit. Tossing him onto the embers of the fire, as the flames roared upward. Gladly cleansing this mortals life from the world.

The man laying over her, his breeches down as he grunted away on top of the young girl. Was given one quick, yet mercilessly disabling punch to the back of his neck. Snapping his spine, and ruining any chance of escape. Before he was pulled back by his shaggy red hair, and thrown on his back near the fire. He was still, unable to move anything but his mouth. As he lay there mewling in pain, the last man was grabbed. One flick of the bone white dagger that Serana saw suddenly appear in the dragons left hand, and the man fell to the ground. His last words nothing but a gurgling sound as he bled out through the slice across his neck. Bubbles of blood forming what was his last breath.

Serana saw the young Khajit clearly now, proving it was just as she feared. The vampire would have wept, or screamed, anything if she had control over the body. As it was, all she could do was watch helplessly as he knelt down in front of the girl. Covering her bare body with a piece of destroyed tent. She felt the dagger drop out of his left hand as healing magic was called upon. "Sister, just hold on. Let me stop the bleeding then I'll get you out of here, please just hold on."

Serana could only sob internally at the despair and panic in his voice. She may have only just met the girl, but she considered the small Khajit a friend. To see this, tore at the vampires long dead heart. Khaari put one of her hands up, gently laying it on the hand that was just starting to glow with healing magic. "Brother? Don't look at me, please don't _**see**_ me..." The dark fur of her face was damp with shed tears.

"Khaari, I don't care. Let me stop the bleeding, then I will get you to a proper healer. There's a temple in Markarth, its only two days if I run. But I have to stop the bleeding first." The grief-stricken voice trailed off when Khaari spoke again. As hot tears flowed from the dragons eyes.

"Brother, don't you remember our lessons?" The softly asked question of the small girl, caught Serana off guard. She felt herself shaking her head 'no', not understanding what it meant. Khaari spoke again, her voice sounding calm. Much too calm for what happened this night. "Brother, please. Just don't remember me like this, I don't want you to remember me... like _**this**_."

The sight of the slim bone-white dagger, being drawn across Khaari's neck by her own hand. Would have shaken even the strongest soul, and for Serana it flooded her with shock and disbelief. ( _ **why would she take her own life?**_ )

The vampire would have spiraled deep into depression if not for the next words the dragon spoke. "Khaari, no..." Her eyes were so blurry from tears, she almost couldn't see his left hand pick up the dagger. "Khajit mate fore life, she had no choice... you know she had no choice." She heard the dragon mumble quietly, as sobs wracked his body. "...she was given no choice..."

Then the unforgiving fury of the dragon soul reared its head, as white-hot rage filled her mind. She felt him stand, as he screamed. " _ **You**_ gave her no choice!" Serana seethed in anger as the dragon turned to face the man that had defiled the young girl. "Did it make you feel like a man, _**raping**_ my _**sister**_?!" Before the vampire had even realized it, the dragon had the man by the throat. Holding him up easily in his right hand, as his armored feet dangled off the ground. The bloody arm shaking in rage. "You are going to tell me _**everything**_." The hate contained in the dragons voice, shook Serana to her core.

Serana quietly seethed as the crippled man told of his camp, and exactly who and what befell the family of traveling merchants. She would have bled the man dry for what he did, though she had to admit. Watching his manhood be sliced off and burned by the fire did sate some of her anger, but only a small amount. There were no tears as the bodies of Khaari and her family were wrapped carefully and covered to keep the animals from desecrating them. There was only the dragons remorseless hate, as it stalked the stormcloak camp.

Being that she was watching this memory from different eyes, Serana noticed things that the one who lived it may not have. Like the fact that once they set out for the camp, it seemed like the whole of the night grew darker. Like even the twin moons wanted no part of what was about to transpire. Or how the darkness clung to their bloody form, as if Nocturnal herself was standing over them. Cloaking them in darker shadow than should even exist on a moonless night.

But no matter what else happened, Serana needed to see this through to its end. She had to watch these bastards pay for what they did. She was not to be dissapointed. The rapist bastard hadn't lied, the patrol patterns. The shift changes, all of what he gave up was true. She had felt the dragons dark thought earlier, that the rapist had died too quickly to pay for his crimes. But there would be plenty of times to get it right, before the leader of these 'men' was brought to blade. She was to be the last one killed, but only after everyone else was ended.

The first five people, didn't even stir from their sleep. When the razor sharp dagger was plunged hilt deep into their heart. Silently spilling their lifeblood before moving to the next bed, and the next victim, then the next tent. The patrolling sentries had been the first four to die. One by one they had all been stalked and ended with a merciless precision that made Serana smile to herself. Thinking that this man would have made an excellent vampire, or unstoppable assassin.

There were only two tents left, before they moved on to the commander. So far, twenty four people had died by the blood-soaked hands in front of her. Serana thought the feat was impressive, as the dagger silently sliced the side of the tent open. Easily gaining access to the soon to be victims inside. But even the unholy luck that had surround them, could not foresee all. One of the cots was not being used for sleep, and when the muffled grunt of the first victim slipped out. The two people rutting one cot over jumped up with a shout. Instantly waking the remaining soldiers in the camp.

Without a care for his own safety, Serana felt the dragon stand up. Pulling the sword from the belt on his hip with his left hand, and cutting the tent open as it fell around them. It was calmly standing there. Surrounded by six soldiers, and the stormcloak commander. She felt the command flash through her mind, as the fire was simply told. 'It is time.' There was a sweet note of glee as the flame responded to its master.

Serana had used magic from a young age. So as she felt the dragon pour more energy into the flames, she knew that this was no calm magic. This was simply the desire and need to destroy every living thing in reach. The magic of a god, or as witnessed by Serana on this night. A demon the likes of which, the mortal world had yet to see. But would not soon forget.

The fire in the camp nearly exploded outward. Most of the tents catching, until the whole camp looked like its own plain of Oblivion. Serana forgot she was living someone else's memory for a moment. Trying to keep an eye on the soldiers, looking for weakness and a time to strike. When the first one stepped forward with a heavy broad ax, her own sword flashed out. Ending the young mans life before he even had time to realize it. The whole time, the furious eyes of the dragon never leaving the commander.

One by one they fell, until only two remained. The commander and an older man with a shield and sword. That stood at least a head above them, and a few feet wider. Serana could tell that it was going to be a hard fight to get past his defense. The years of training and experience causing each strike to be deflected with ease. She felt the dragons frustration growing, and in its rage clouded mind. It ordered the fire to destroy _everything_.

Serana heard a voice then, that sounded like the bitter memory of Akatosh. ( _ **What will you burn child? What will you spare?**_ ) The voice shot through her mind making her pause, but the dragon only grew more furious. "I will burn _**everything**_ , and I will spare _**no one**_!" The flames responded to the dragons heated demand, gladly obeying its master. The older man that had been holding them at bay, was suddenly and violently engulfed in flames. As the whole of the camp was burning. The horses, the stones around the fire, even the once wet mud was now burning like lamp-oil.

As flames danced around her, Serana heard the voice again. ( _ **Foolish boy, by destroying all you have destroyed yourself. This path of vengeance will consume you.**_ ) The dragon roared at the voice. "I care not! I will kill them all!" It was getting hard to see, the smoke and heat making her eyes water. But still the dragon fought to kill the woman who had ordered the death of his family.

Serana was almost blinded by the flames that burned their way up the entire right side of his body, the pain only making the dragon growl in anger. She saw his sword land a solid blow on the commanders right arm, just below the elbow. The blade sliced clean through the bone, the hand still holding the orcish blade. Fell to the burning ground with a soft thump. The blazing heat and flames obscured her vision for a few heartbeats. When she was able to see where the woman had been, there were only charred bodies. The dragon growled again, looking to see where the woman had ran, but she was already long gone. So it started stalking through the flaming camp, looking for more victims.

Then they were hit from the side, the impact knocking them off their feet. Serana caught a glimpse of dark grey skin and smoking, charred-black leather armor. Just before her vision faded out from the pain. She now understood how her champion got his scars, and why the fire was hot enough to scar him in the first place. The only thing capable of getting hot enough to scar the god of destruction, would be the flames of destruction. _**His**_ flames, would be the only thing able to even touch the dragon that carried such power in his blood. She was saddened by the thought, that he was so lost in his grief he almost ended himself.

When her vision returned, Serana felt herself waking up. Still in great pain, but it had subsided slightly. Her eyes fluttered the rest of the way open, trying to blink away the tears of frustration and loss. "Shhh, be still Bo. You are safe, but you need to stay still." A gentle female voice purred in her ear. She could see dark gray skin, the valley between a pare of breasts and a leather band with Hiircine's sigul dangled in front of her eyes.

Serana felt her body struggle to move, still trying to fight. "Where? She got away! Why did you...?" Her bodies deep voice stopping as she felt sobs overtake it.

The woman that held him shifted, only enough to look into her eyes. Dark red orbs and Dunmer features filled Serana's vision. "Do you not remember me Bo?" She sighed as she nestled him to her bosom again. "I guess it has been almost a year since you saw me last."

Serana heard his voice speak again, softer this time. "Janessa?" There was a pause as Janessa stroked his silver white hair. "They killed them, I wasn't there... and they killed them... and Khaari... oh gods, what they did to Khaari..." Tears slipped down his face as the words died on his tongue.

"Shhh now. My body is pulling the heat from your burns, once you are healed we will go after them." Janessa said, her soft voice soothing the worry Serana felt in her champions mind.

"We?" Her champion asked, the grief in his young voice making Serana flinch. Janessa stroked his hair, doing what she could to calm him. It seemed to work, or at least the dragon was quiet for now. Serana made mental note to find this Janessa person, if she still lived and thank her for helping him.

"Shhh, yes Bo. We will find them, stalk them, and kill them. In that order." She heard the dark elf sniff back her own tears. "They were my friends, took me in when I needed help. Treated me like family. We will make them pay for this, but this is not to be vengeance. Vengeance is hot anger and raw fury. We shall give them nothing but the purest cold void of reckoning." She paused to wipe a few tears from her ashen face. "They took our family, so we will take their hope, their dreams, and their souls... but first you need to rest." Janessa let out a heavy sigh. "As soon as you are healed, we start your training. Now sleep."

The next time Serana was able to see, it was early morning, or just after sunset. Hard for her to tell which, but it was twilight and her champion was alone in the tent. Serana watched through his mostly closed eyes, as he looked out the opening of the tent. Watching Janessa as she spoke to someone they couldn't see. Serana could just make out the conversation outside. "But what do you know of his family?"

"Murdered by stormcloaks my lady." Janessa told the other woman as she hung her head down. "They were slain two days ago."

The other woman spoke over Janessa. "I meant his _**real**_ family."

Serana saw Janessa tense, as her head snapped up to face the other woman. "They _**were**_ his _**real**_ family! They raised the boy, you ca..." But she was cut off.

"Do not lecture _**me**_ on affairs of the heart, _**mortal**_!" Serana watched Janessa flinch at the harsh raised voice of the other woman. Then she heard the voice again, much softer. "Although, you are correct. He would not have declared a blood-feud over the deaths of someone he did not truly care for. What I meant to ask, is if you knew where he came from?"

Janessa shook her head. "No my lady, only that Akashi and Be'nard took the boy in when he was a babe. Raised him as their own, planning for him to take over the business. He is the only heir, worth more right now than this whole bloody province makes in half a years time."

The other voice sounded saddened by this news. "That will earn him more than a few enemies, Janessa Duvaith. You had better teach him well, the boy will need it."

Janessa nod in agreement to that statement. "My lady? Forgive me, but do you know anything about his beginnings? If not, then may I ask why you came? Surely it was not simply to visit one of your followers?"

Serana could just make out the bottom edge of a shining silver clothes. Making her realize that she knew that dress, and that voice. She had heard it coming from Azura, when she was in Molag Bal's throne room. The Daedric Prince of twilight, had visited the young dragonborn shortly after the death of his family.

Azura spoke again to the one who saved her future champion. "I will forgive you this once Janessa, to be truthful. I had seen his coming, but not his origin." The tall woman in shining silver stepped over and looked into the tent with a smile on her delicate features. "As to why I came, can you not feel the power in his blood?"

Janessa closed her eyes, as tears slid down her cheeks. "If you had seen the way the fires in the camp blazed my lady. You would understand how frightened I was for him at that moment." Azura put a comforting hand on the mortals arm, before Janessa gathered herself enough to continue. "I was led there by a massive white stag and saw the fires before I had even crested the hill. The flames easily three men high, yet not one ember sparked the grass. Even the trees seemed untouched by heat that took my breath away." They both looked toward the tent with matching confused looks. "All I could think of was getting him out of there before the flames consumed him as well. Even still, his whole right side is scarred. Likely causing untold pain, possibly even partial disability. I did what I could but..."

There was a small flash as Azura put her hand on Janessa's head. "Be at peace Janessa, you have done well." Azura looked toward the tent quickly, her white eyes wide. "I must leave you now, he wakes."

Serana could feel the dragon soul stirring inside her champion, as she watched Janessa kneel. "Thank you my lady, as before. I am ever in your debt." When Janessa stood, Azura was gone. Serana tried to blink her eyes to make sure she was seeing clearly. But it was no use, her champion was awake now and in full control of the body.

He groaned before sitting up and stretching. Strong muscles cramped from laying still for two days. Stiff joints popping in relief when he twisted. The fresh scars still burning in complaint of the movement. His left hand rubbed at his face for a few heartbeats. "Who was that?" His deep voice asked the dark elf now walking toward the tent. "I heard talking." Serana sighed to herself, wondering how he had missed all that she had just heard through his ears.

Janessa gave him a smile as she crawled in to look him over. "I was just saying my morning invocation to Azura, sorry for waking you."

He waved his hand. "No, I'm sorry for questioning you. You have been nothing but helpful, and Azura is worthy of any praise she gets." Both Serana and Janessa smiled at his words, though for Serana it was internally. Since she didn't control the body she occupied.

Janessa looked over his scars, checking for infection. Luckily she liked what she saw. "Ok Bo, today we start your training." She gave him a smile as she exit the tent. "You may already know how to kill, but I will teach you how to _murder_. When your training is complete, you will be invisible, untraceable, and unstoppable. Like the very breath of Kyne, has come for their souls."

Serana tried to take notice of everything she could see. Once they followed the dark elf out into the morning light. They were somewhere on the plains of Whiterun hold, she guessed by the flat land and ample grasses. When she was able to look down at her side, she noticed the scars were much worse up close. Although she figured it could be due to how recent the burns were. The sun started to peek over the eastern mountains, as soon as the light hit her eyes. Serana's vision went white.

* * *

It took her a few breaths to realize that the light shining in her eyes was no longer the sun. It was the light of the sun, but now reflected off the shield of a soldier. A blue clad stormcloak, that was standing right next to the female commander that escaped the night of fire. Her and the blond male Nord were standing next to a tall blond man in nobles robes. The discussion was heated, and the three of them were looking around with paranoid glances. While the rest of the soldiers broke camp.

Serana felt her arms tighten up, drawing the bow back as far as the weapon would allow. She glanced around herself, now seeing that she (well her champion) was crouching in the branches of a tall pine. She could not even see the ground from her current position. Although she was able to see (not on purpose she told herself) that he was completely nude. He had not a stitch of clothing, though he was covered in mud and leaves to hide from view. Serana had to admit it was a good plan, he would blend in with the tree-top to the casual observer. Especially at this great a distance to his target.

The arrow was aimed at the woman, then lifted to account for the range. At this distance Serana knew from his memory that the dwemer tipped arrow would punch right through the chain mail that the commander wore under her blue dyed leathers. It was a simple shot, or at least that's what her champion knew to be true. At least it would have been a simple shot, if someone hadn't interrupted. Serana heard a haughty voice from below. "What are you doing up there boy?"

Serana heard the deep voice of her champion respond to the stupid pointless question. "I'm about to put down a butcher of innocents." There was no pride in his voice, no anger or rage. Just cold statement of fact, like he had long since calmed the fury of the dragon soul inside him. Serana knew this wasn't the case, but she hoped for his sake. She'd like to never see the dragon take hold again, if she could help it. Which was exactly what the Daedra had asked her to do, help him keep control of his darker half. She fully planned on keeping that promise. The fury of the dragon was almost too much to watch, even when deserving of its wrath.

The voice from below spoke again. "No one interferes with the Dominion!" Then her champion was hit with lightning, the blast knocking him from the branch. She felt him hit his head a few times on the way down. There was a loud thud, and pain that took her champions breath from his lungs. Serana caught sight of a trio of Altmer in black robes trimmed with gold, right before everything went black. The last thing she heard was a feminine voice asking. "Why is it naked?" Laughter... then silence.

White spots swam before her eyes when she opened them, before she realized it was dark where she was now. Serana could faintly feel the rough hewn stone walls of her prison. Even the slight weight of the Elder Scroll on her back was distant. As if she were waking from a long sleep. She was trying to make sense of the new memories she experienced. ( _ **Mara said I would dream, did the blood show me these memories? Or something else?**_ ) She closed her eyes and leaned back, but it suddenly felt like she was kicked in the back of the head by a horse.

When she leaned forward and opened her eyes, she groaned. As light suddenly assaulted her, the bright midday sun making her whole head hurt. "Uuuugh, what hit me?" She managed to say with her parched throat. Serana shook her head, but instantly knew that was the worst idea in the entire history of bad ideas. It felt like her head would explode if she tried that again.

A male voice directly across from her spoke. "Hey! You're awake, best take it easy. When the Imperials brought you in, it looked like you'd been trampled by a mammoth!" There was a rocking sensation that Serana thought was going to make her vomit, luckily her champion managed to hold it in.

She felt her hands move up to her face, but they were bound together. Rubbing her eyes, she managed to see clear enough to make out where she was. Her champion was now sitting in the back of a cart, led by Imperial soldiers and surrounded by stormcloaks. Somehow they ended up in a prisoner transport with the very bastards they had been hunting.

Her keen eyes looked at all the faces, and the ones in the next cart. Seeing no one-armed woman made Serana curious as to where their quarry had gone. But she had bigger problems, like the fact that she could feel her champions dragon soul stirring. She wished she was in her own body, she could transform and kill all of these stormcloaks. Saving her champion the obvious pain he felt at being next to them. For now though all she could to was wait, and watch to see where this memory lead.

She truly hoped the dragon didn't wake, just sharing the memory with it had been enough to last her several lifetimes. Serana didn't wish to relive the feeling of being so inferior to something that vastly powerful, or angry. It was humbling for the ancient vampire Lordess, to say the least. But she would be lying if she didn't find her champion intriguing. In the short time she had watched him, and now the time she had spent inside his memories as well. She gained good insight to how his mind worked. She believed this to be expected, and not accidental. To help her understand this eternal friend she was expected to make.

A loving son, a caring brother. Born again in mortal form to be the same, there was a pattern there which surely exposed his true self. Serana sighed, before realizing that the blond Nord across from her was speaking. As the carts approached a city. "...to be sweet on a girl from here. Funny, when I was a boy. Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel safe."

Another man dressed completely in rags at the back of the cart spoke. "Damn you stormcloaks, the empire was nice and lazy before you came along. If they hadn't been looking for you. I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell."

The blond across from Serana started to speak, but his words were cut off by the thief. "What's wrong with him, eh?" The thief nod toward the gagged man in nobles garb sitting next to her champion. The one their quarry had been reporting to, before the elves blasted them out of the tree with lightning.

The blond glared at the thief. "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high-king!"

The thief swallowed, as his eyes went wide. "Ulfric? The leader of the rebellion? Oh gods, if they captured you... where are they taking us?" Serana didn't pay any further attention to him as he started praying to all of the divines he could think of.

"Face your death with some courage thief." The blond told him as the carts started through the gates of a city. "Look at him, General Tullius the military governor and the Thalmor are with him. Figures the damn elves would have something to do with this."

Serana heard the deep voice of her champion comment on the sight of the black robed Altmer. "Those are the ones who attacked me." Keen eyes saw the questioning look on the blond soldiers face. "I was hunting, had the beast in my sight. Then one of them hit me with lightning, nocked me out of the tree."

The blond sighed and shook his head. "We thought you got caught crossing the border. Sorry kinsman, looks like you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and got caught up in the ambush." Everyone in the cart looked up as it stopped by a walled tower. Right in front of a headsman's block. "Well, end of the line. Better not keep the gods waiting for us."

They all stood, as the thief started protesting his innocence loudly. When the Imperial captain stepped forward to call off their names, the thief made a run for it. But he only made it about twenty steps before his back was filled with arrows. The captain glared at the rest of the prisoners. "Anyone else feel like running?" She had an evil sneer on her face. ( _ **What a bitch.**_ ) Serana thought to herself, as they stepped up to the soldier with the list of names.

The gagged noble was first. The Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak walked toward the block with his head held high. Serana felt the dragon growl deep inside her champion. Then the thought as it flashed across his mind. ( _ **At least I get to watch that murdering bastard die.**_ ) She already knew it wasn't his fate, but the finality of it hurt her. Thinking that he was willing to die, as long as he knew Ulfric did as well. Apparently once the dragon latched on to vengeance, it didn't care what it took to complete it.

The blond man was called next, he had been the one Serana saw next to Ulfric and the one armed woman. Ralof, of Riverwood walked toward the block with a nod to his leader. "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

Serana forced herself to look back at the Imperial Captain when she heard the other soldier ask. "Wait, who are you?"

Her champions deep voice didn't hesitate to answer. "Bodnu Shin'sai." Serana almost chuckled at the confused look on the soldiers face. He obviously either didn't understand the name, or didn't expect it.

"Picked a bad time to come home kinsman." The soldier stated, before turning to his superior. "Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list."

The female captain narrowed her eyes at the half naked man in front of her. His upper body still smeared with mud and a few leaves. "Forget the list Hadvar, he goes to the block with the rest of his comrades!" She said with obvious hate, as she walked over to the General.

Serana felt her champions feet carry them toward the line of rebels at the headsman's block without hesitation. As the Imperial General was giving Ulfric a harsh toned tirade. Once the furious general had finished, he told the priestess to give them their last rites. She began the rites to the eight divines, but a stormcloak from the other cart cut her off. "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with. I haven't got all morning." He stepped toward the block in a hurried pace, as if he was awaited in Sovengard. "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" The rebel laughed as the headsman raised his ax.

Ralof spoke from Serana's side as soon as the ax fell. "As brave in death as he was in life."

Serana felt the single thought her champion had as they watched the Imperial captain push the body aside with a sneer. ( _ **She gets off on this, the power she thinks she holds over their lives.**_ ) Before the captain was pointing at him and shouting. "Next, the Nord in the rags!" There was a distant sound that echoed though the sky, a roar that felt familiar to Serana.

Everyone was looking around at the sky. "Did you hear that?" Hadvar asked the captain.

Tullius shook his head. "It was nothing, carry on."

The captain smiled as she nod in agreement. Obviously power-mad. "Yes General Tullius! Next prisoner!" She shouted at all that were gathered.

The roar came again, louder and closer this time. Serana could feel the calming affect it had on her champions soul. The dragon knew what the sound was. "I said, next prisoner." The captain barked again.

Hadvar looked down at the useless list, then shook his head in resignation. "To the block prisoner, nice and easy." His voice sounded like he wished he was somewhere... anywhere else.

Serana was confused at the devious smirk that was trying to spread across her champions face as he walked toward the block. His deep voice spoke to the captain as they approached the blood soaked ground. "I have one simple request, I only wish to leave this world with my dignity intact." Seeing the confused scowl on the steel-clad woman's face he continued. "I have had to piss for most of the day..." Serana almost didn't realize that as he spoke to the captain, he had already pulled the front of his ragged trousers down and began to relieve himself. "... I only ask that you let me do that before..."

His words trailed off as the rebels began laughing at the now piss soaked captain. The furious woman drew her sword with a growl of anger. "One drop more, and I'll cut it off!"

Serana could see the smirks on the rebel faces, though that was not his intent. Her champion had decided to perform one last act of defiance, since he wasn't going to be able to watch Ulfric's head fall away from his neck. There was a strong scowl in the eyes of Ulfric himself, once the look of shock had passed. Her champion pulled the trousers up over his manhood with a glare at the angry captain. He turned and went to kneel at the block, and got sliced across the back of his calves. The hasty wounds forcing him to his knees.

As her champions neck lay on the cold wet block, the roar came again. This time however, the familiar sound shook the very stones beneath them. Serana heard the Imperials start to panic. The general yelled in fright. "What in Oblivion is that?"

The captain bellowed out. "Sentries! What do you see?" Turning in place as she looked to the sky.

Serana watched the headsman raise his large and poorly maintained ebony ax. As another Imperial answered the captain. "It's in the clouds! I only saw a dark shape before I los..." But from the position on the block, she watched through her champions eyes. As his eldest brother land on the tower above them. Alduin had not lied to the young dragon, he had been watching and now they were meeting again. For the first time in the years since his rebirth, the Dragonborn laid eyes on the dragon-god.

The growl that came from Alduin shook the mortar from the tower he sat perched on. His dark red eyes glaring at the mortals that were about to kill his youngest sibling. With a shout, large fireballs started falling from the sky. Tearing through the wood structures without mercy, and blowing chunks of masonry apart like it were made of brittle glass. The black dragon looked down at the Dragonborn, his voice sounding like a roar of anger to the mortals. But Serana heard his words, and understood.

"You would _**dare**_ to try and _**murder**_ my _**brother**_! I will end your _**world**_ for this, mortals! " The fury contained in the eldest dragons voice was easily felt by all. But he was not about to let them off with just a warning. No, they were due a reckoning for what they had almost done. "Time for you to rise, young one. Your soul has slumbered long enough. Wake my brother, and write your deeds on the scane of time." Alduin shouted straight at them, the power killed every mortal that was within a few steps of the Dragonborn.

Serana felt her champion grow dizzy as the headsman fell to ash before his eyes. She didn't know if it was the shout, or blood-loss from his wounded legs. But as Alduin flew off, she felt someone grab them under the arms. Carrying them toward what only a fool would think was safety. They were inside a stone tower when his vision cleared enough for Serana to see straight. Her champion was surrounded by stormcloaks. There was a scream of terror from just outside the door, and they were being carried up the stone steps.

The panic she heard in Ralof's voice almost made Serana laugh. But she managed to stifle a scream as the wall crashed in. The large stones crushing the rebel ahead of them, just as they got to the top of the steps. Then a black snout was in front of her, and the vampire cringed as flames filled the entire top of the tower. Serana gave a relieved sigh when she felt the wounds on her champions legs heal. The aches and pains of the last day, gone in a flash of dragon-fire.

Alduin was off in flight just as fast as he had destroyed the side of the tower. His anger at the mortals making the elder dragon burn all he saw. Her champion jumped from the tower, toward the destroyed roof of a lower building. Serana was mildly impressed at the way he rolled out of the landing, stopping his legs from breaking on impact. ( _ **Janessa trained him well.**_ ) She thought, as he dropped to the ground and took off over the collapsed wall.

The Dragonborn skid to a stop as Alduin land, near forty paces away. There was the briefest flicker of recognition in his mind, as if he didn't remember his previous life but was trying to. Though Serana thought that was probably the case. It wouldn't do for the 'mortal' to remember being an immortal Aedra. It would have caused untold problems for the great Akatosh. She smiled inwardly though, when she saw the nod Alduin gave him. As the black dragon burned another mortal to ash.

Sadly, the next few moments went by in a blur for Serana. She tried to watch as much as she could, but everything was sped up and starting to grow fuzzy. She did know that throughout the entire escape from the burning town. Alduin was never far away, always removing obstacles from the Dragonborn's path. Making sure his youngest brother was safe from the careless mortals. He was pulling the Imperial Hadvar into the keep, following the blond rebel Ralof. When the massive iron-clad door slammed shut behind them. Her vision went dark once again.

* * *

Serana waited for something more, was this another gap in memory. Would she be forced to watch him consummate his first love? Was it the woman who bore the half dragon-boy that had seemed to hate her on sight? What could she be shown next by the gifted blood, or whichever being was allowing these personal glimpses into a once immortal mind. Letting the pure-blood vampire see the fractures, like broken shards of his eternal heart.

Slowly, almost hesitant to respond. Her senses revealed the stale dry taste of ancient dust. Flawless pale fingers felt the coarse stone just behind her. As the inconsequential weight of the Elder Scroll hanging on her back, made itself known. She felt her legs try to sag, in either relief or regret Serana did not know which. But she was certain that the memories were done torturing her. At least for now... she hoped.

Serana swore she felt the lightest touch. Fur softer than any feather, gently brushing over her hand. Followed by a young girls laughter. She went to open her eyes. Expecting to see the twin golden orbs of a lion staring at her, and dark fur curled into a childish smirk. But she was unable to pry the closed lids apart. The passage of time in her prison had made her undead body, no longer wish to respond. Lack of blood to sustain her, or the binding spell her mother had placed on her when she sealed the tomb?

She heard a voice, soft and almost musical. Humming a familiar tune in the darkness. The sound was soothing, and almost had Serana lulled back to sleep. To wait for another century or two before she woke to check her surroundings again. She tried once more to open her eyes, the lids managing to open just a slit. Nothing but darkness filled the inside of her lightless prison. ( _ **ok Serana, the memories are over. You can just go back to sleep and wait to be released.**_ ) Serana tried to find solace in the thought, but unlike before. This time it only saddened her.

Would the world be the same when she woke? Would her champion even have need of a friend, or will the Daedric Prince of balance have been jaded by eternal life? Serana truly hoped not, to be honest. She was being a bit selfish, she hadn't had a friend in an eternity. A true friend in even longer, and not once in her few thousand years had she had a _real_ relationship. Not many mortals could stand to be around a vampire, and few vampires were worthy of settling down with. She didn't even know how that would work. Were they supposed to move into some dank cave and start their own coven?

The true downside to an eternal life, was in the solitude of it. Her parents had never deemed anyone 'worthy' of being with their princess. They only sought to further their power, and lives. Not once accomplishing anything worthy of note. Unless you count the bickering and fighting they did against each other. How it seemed so empty to her now. Now that she had seen pieces of what this one man had accomplished in his short life. He felled a god, destined to or not. It was a feat that would be written down in history.

( **Thump-thump** ) There was a sudden uncomfortable feeling in her chest, that made Serana gasp for breath and curl her hands over her long-dead heart. ( **Thump-thump** ) It was a slow realization for the vampire, that it was her heart beating. It hadn't done that since the night of her turning. Over four thousand, some odd years ago. It was a slow beat, but a heartbeat none the less. Serana started to panic, thinking that she would surely die in this tomb if she doesn't escape. For if her heart is beating, then doesn't she have other mortal needs? Food, water, air!

( _ **By the blood, I will suffocate in this miserable place**_.) Serana thought as she started breathing fast, trying to figure out some way to open the tomb. Her hands squeezed her chest, clutching the source of her panic. When a familiar voice came to her. "Be calm my child, it is merely the blood's effect on your body." Molag Bal's voice soothed her frantic mind, calming her. "That is better Serana, you need not fear. You are still safe, and you can not die my child. I am always watching over you, for you are my greatest creation."

Her hands still held tight to her chest, feeling the slow pulse beneath. Serana let out a sigh of relief. "Ok..." She managed to speak to the darkness. "I'm sorry my lord. I... I guess I just wasn't ready for it."

Bal chuckled. "Oh dear Serana, how I do miss our talks. But as I said, do not fear. It will not be long now."

Serana nod, though she wasn't sure he could see her do it. "Thank you my lord. I will do my best to make you proud."

"You already have, my dear." Bal's caring voice soothed her mind further. "Now, do not fret. The adventurer coming to release you, is working with vampire hunters." There was a short pause from Lord Bal, before he spoke to the concerned vampire. "But you should not attack blindly, wait and see what motives his heart holds."

Serana puzzled over how to handle being released by a damnable vampire hunter. So she asked the only question she could think of. "It is not our champion then correct? The Prince of balance would have no need to ally himself with..."

A softer voice entered her mind, smooth like warm honey. "True, he is not our champion, but with a touch of luck. He will reveal Dinok to you. Be patient daughter of darkness, all things in time."

Serana thought the voice was Nocturnal, but she wasn't exactly sure. The next sound she heard, made her clench her teeth. As a harsh grinding noise forced its way into her sensitive ears. The soft voice spoke again, feeling like a healing spell to the vampires wounded hearing. "You may not trust him at first, but do try to learn from him. After all, you will awaken to a changed world from the one you left."

Vampires can't actually feel cold, but the hollow voice that broke the silence next. Dropped the temperature of the coffin, well below freezing. "We shall _all_ be watching over you young one. Never forget, you are the last true hope for this world." As the voice of Sithis faded, Serana felt the stone warm slightly.

She was still struggling to get used to the heart beat that took her by surprise earlier. But she was distracted by the warmth. She felt the stone in front of her, as it grew even warmer than it was before the Dread Father spoke. Her delicate fingers went back to her chest, when her heart beat again. "I may never get used to that." She whispered to herself, as she closed her eyes. Trying to relax, and wait for the vampire hunter to release her.

Serana didn't know how long she waited. It could have been moments, or it could have been months. It was impossible to tell from within her stone prison. Her hands clenched her chest as the unnatural pulse thumped again. "If only I had more of his memories to visit..." She sadly whispered, almost afraid to break the silence of her tomb. Her face twitched in response to something sticky dripping on it. Her mouth twisted into a frown, as the slow moving liquid stopped on her lip.

Serana reached up with her tongue, trying to get the offending substance off her lip. Before she registered the taste, her sense of smell finally told her what it was. _**Blood**_ , when the taste of it hit her brain, it was like she had taken some of the finest skooma. The rush was incomparable to anything she had ever tasted. Her eyes clamped shut, as the memories of the last few... days? Weeks? Years? Passed through her mind in the span of a frightened rabbits heartbeat. From her arriving in Coldharbor, to the last memory she shared with Dinok. It all hit her so fast, she was left dizzy and distracted.

Not realizing that her hands were still clenching her chest, as she fell face first out of the stone coffin. It wasn't until she was looking up into the hazel eyes of a strange man, that held her in his arms just a hairs breadth from the floor. His young face twisted in worry for the sleeping woman that just fell out of the ancient tomb. That Serana finally realized, she was no longer trapped in. The confusion she felt was clear, as she tried to stand on her own and failed.

"Whoa, easy there, I got you. Take your time, no rush." The man spoke in a soft, and quiet young voice. As he helped Serana to her feet. She shook her head, to try and clear the fog from her mind. The young man still didn't let go, trying to help steady her.

Serana remembered that he was a vampire hunter. She shook his hand free and leaned back against the open sarcophagus. She folded her arms over her chest, defensively. " _ **Who**_ sent you?" The frown she wore could not be mistaken for friendly. She locked her gaze onto his hazel eyes, expecting the vampire hunter to react violently.

He took a step back, giving her some of the space she obviously wished for. "An asshole named Isran sent me, he's leader of the Dawnguard." Serana watched his every move, waiting to see him reaching for a weapon. But the young man just stood there, his hands down at his side. In plain sight.

She stiffened at the name, ( _ **Dawnguard would be a name vampire hunters would pick. Arrogant bastards**_.) Serana sighed, then rubbed her forehead. ( _ **Ok, let's see how this goes...**_ ) She steeled herself, preparing for the fallout. "I don't know that name, and it doesn't sound like one that vampires would pick. So I take it, they aren't... like _me_?"

The young man actually smiled, when she opened her mouth enough that her fangs surely were showing. Then he laughed at her, making Serana frown. "Ha! No, Isran is an 'ex' Vigilant of Stendarr. Although I don't really understand how you can call yourself an ' _ **ex**_ ' paragon of righteousness, as they all claim to be. But he's definitely a miserable paranoid asshole, and all around arrogant bully." Seeing the look on Serana's face, the boy continued talking as if he were nervous. "But lately vampires have been attacking cities in organized mobs. Killing innocents, you know all the evil stuff books say they do." He shook his head as he leaned down and started rummaging through his pack. Not even looking at the dangerous vampire standing a few paces from him.

Serana's face scrunched up in confusion. "Then so... you aren't worried? You do realize _**I'm**_ a vampire right?" Her left hand started to grow colder, as she channeled her magic to form an ice spike in it.

The boy looked up from where he was still digging through his pack, with a raised eyebrow at her. He shrugged his shoulders. "Ma'am, my hand was ripped open while trying to retrieve the 'ancient vampire artifact'. That the Vigilant's and vampires all thought was stored in this cave, and killed each other in their race to find. I was bleeding all over the place before I managed to heal myself." He motioned toward her with his elbow. "You still got my blood on your face and clothes. I figured that meant that you weren't gonna try and... _drink_ me to death, or you'd already be after me." He looked her over, seeming to think on something. "Surely wouldn't use magic to do it either, hard to drink from an empty cup. But I don't fault you for protecting yourself."

Serana had to admire the boys quick thinking. Most people that weren't vampire hunters would try and murder her kind as soon as discovered. Here was a vampire hunter that used his brains for something other than hate. She meant to stand up, make herself appear less hostile to the young boy. But the dizzy feeling and the unfamiliar heartbeat within, made her stumble and catch herself with one hand on the tomb. "Does the air feel... _heavy_ to you?" Serana shook her ebony locks. "Could just be waking up from a long sleep, but it feels like..."

She stopped talking when he spoke. "Ah, there it is." He pulled a dark red vial out of his pack. Holding it out toward Serana. It was about the same size as a water skin, and she recognized it instantly. "Here, in case you're hun..." His hazel eyes looked up, making contact with her burning ones. There was slight confusion and frustration showing on his face. "... Is it hungry or thirsty when you need to feed?" He asked her with a light blond cocked eyebrow.

Serana took the bottled blood from him with a confused look. "Uhm, where did you get one of my families blood potions from?" Her thumb absentmindedly running over the shining golden crest adorned on the bottle. She seemed to remember herself, quickly adding. "I usually say hungry, and If my throat is parched I just drink wine." Serana frowned, thinking she just made herself sound like some snobbish aristocrat. So she quickly added. "Or whatever is available." The ancient vampire was sure that if she were able, she would have blushed in embarrassment.

"I'll try and remember that Ma'am." The blond boy told her with a nod, before waving his hand back behind him. "When I got here, there were a bunch of vampires looking for 'the prize'. Who all wore that emblem. They didn't want to be reasonable, so we fought, I got very lucky, and now they're dead."

Serana sipped the blood from the flask with a contemplative look on her ageless face. "Well, regardless of how you got it, or why you decided to carry it with you. You have my thanks." Her burning eyes noticed his blush before the boy probably even felt his cheeks flushing.

After a short uncomfortable silence, he shook his head and spoke. "I have a friend that would find it very useful." He smiled at the raised eyebrow he got from Serana as she continued to sip the blood. "She's about three hundred, I think? Honestly I don't think even she remembers her actual age."

Serana smirked at him, her eyes twinkling in mischief. "Wow, only three hundred? She's almost a babe."

He laughed out loud, wiping the beginning of a tear from his right eye. "You have no idea." He looked directly into Serana's eyes, his face threatening to break out in a grin. "She was turned when she was ten." At the look of utter shock her face, he burst out laughing again. "Oh, damn. The look on your face! Wait till I tell Babbett." He grew serious after a few seconds, his eyes looking off distantly. "But please don't tell her I laughed at her age, she's very touchy about her appearance."

Serana hesitantly gave him a small smile as she finished the last of the blood potion. "I can make no such promise." Her fangs glinting softly in the pale purple light of the binding circle. "You said that the other vampires were talking about a prize?"

His eyes darted away, like he was trying to hide something from her. Serana patiently wait until the mortal gathered his courage, before he spoke. "I overheard more than a few conversations. These last two, were Lokil and his underling. Never heard her name. But they talked about how Harkon would reward them greatly for finding the scroll." Serana's whole being took on a heartbroken look. Seeing the sorrow in her, made the boy keep talking. "The Vigilants had started excavating the cave, the vampires found out and burned down their hall. They've been attacking everywhere lately, not just in the wilds like ferals. But the bigger cities too. A good friend of mine asked me to look into it, so I went to see about the Dawnguard. Before I had even stepped more than twenty paces into their fort, Isran sent me here to see what the vampires were after."

Serana stood quietly for a few moments before putting on her best actress face. "I am sorry about the deaths of the Vigilants. They were an honorable sort, back in my time."

Hazel eyes peered at her from under light blond hair. "No need to feel sorry for them. They have fallen far from their path in the last few decades. Little more than fanatics now. Treat anyone that worships Daedra like some kind of monster. Attack vampires and werewolves without provocation. Nothing but bullies and bastards, the lot of em."

Serana thought over what he said for a few moments, deciding to find out as much as she could about this mortal. She asked the one question that could not be ignored. "You know a vampire, obviously." She studied his face for clues to what he was thinking, looking for any deception. "You know werewolves personally as well?"

His face relaxed, making Serana realize he wasn't hiding things from her. "Yeah..." His voice was soft at first, like he wasn't sure he wanted to speak about this. "I've known more than a few, some are almost like family to the friend I mentioned. Though I've had to kill some as well, people who went feral. Couldn't control the beast and lost their minds, began killing for the sport of it." He shook his head, as if to try and clear some bad memory that just surfaced. "It's sad, but a mercy. Doing them a favor, really. Once they get like that, there's no bringing them back."

He looked back up, locking eyes with the solemn vampire. "Feeling better?" His worried tone was genuine. "We can leave as soon as you're able. But I have to ask, why were you locked away down here with an Elder Scroll? Oh great and ancient prize vampire artifact."

"That's a long story, and I don't entirely trust you. But if you want to know the whole of it, help my get to my families home. It's on an island west of Solitude." Serana nod to him, her own mind distant. Before she remembered one of the things that her parents had drilled into her from a young age. "By the way, I'm Serana. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand to the young man. Smiling inwardly as he took it without hesitation and shook.

The blond had a young appearance when he looked bashful as he did now, possibly no older than seventeen or eighteen summers. Shyly looking into Serana's eyes as he held her flawless cold hand for a few heartbeats longer than he needed to. "I am Kulaan Nahl'Slen, Ma'am. Are you ready to leave this pit, and breathe fresh air again after...? How long were you locked up down here anyway?" He slung his pack over his leather clad shoulder, and motioned with his head toward the bridge behind the stone coffin.

Serana looked around at the cavern, her eyes distant as her fingers twitched. "I can't tell, but it feels like a long time." She rubbed her hand on her forehead in agitation. "Who's Skyrim's high king?"

He grimaced, but it was quickly wiped from his face. To be replaced with a forced neutral look. "That was actually a matter of debate until recently."

Serana chuckled. "Wonderful, a war of succession. Good to know the world didn't get boring while I was gone. Who were the contenders?"

He led them over the bridge leading away from the binding circle, speaking softly over his shoulder as they went. "Well, the Empire supported Elisif, but there were many loyal to Ulfric. Rebel Jarl from Windhelm that killed the high king, making a widow of Elisif who..."

Serana wait for him to continue speaking, but stopped and brought her magic to bear when he pulled his sword from his hip. She saw them a second later, two massive gargoyles were rushing toward them. She pulled her ancient elven dagger from its sheath on her hip, firing an ice-spike at the closest gargoyle. But she quickly realized that she needn't have bothered, as its head was removed from its body before the destruction magic made contact. She watched Kulaan move around the other gargoyle, almost as if he were dancing. With a final spin, that left him low and holding the blade out to his side. The gargoyle fell in two pieces.

He sheathed his blade as he stood, motioning for her to follow. "Those damn things are everywhere." He grumbled as he climb the steps that would lead from the cavern. Serana didn't offer any comment on his statement. Soon they had cleared two more rooms of Draugr, and found the final gate that blocked the exit. "Let me go first, I have no idea if the sun's up."

She put a hand up to stop him. "Don't bother, I'm of pure blood. Fire and the sun won't kill me, but it does hurt."

Kulaan studied her face for a moment, like he was checking for deception. When he was satisfied that she truly believed what she said. He motioned for her to follow him. She walked out into the fresh air, a step behind him. It was still dark, but in the early twilight she could tell that the sun was on the rise. Serana didn't even bother to put her hood up, as she held her hands out to catch some of the falling snow. "Ah, it feels so good to breathe again."


	3. 3 The mask we wear

**3\. The mask we wear.**

 **[If you've never heard (Please come to Boston) by Dave Loggins, I suggest you play it to get the full effect of the song.]**

* * *

"It feels so good to _breathe_ again." Relief flooded Serana's voice, as the words she spoke were carried away by the wind buffeting the northern slope. They had exit the massive cave system, roughly a league from the entrance. The sun would be up soon, the sky already growing lighter. But Kulaan had no hope that it would help against the blizzard rolling in from the north. He tried to hide the shiver that ran through his body, but Serana saw through the tough-act. She glanced over at him, while studying the sky. "Looks like we're in for some of that beautiful Skyrim weather I've always heard about."

Kulaan had a distant look on his face, though Serana could see the goosebumps breaking out on his skin. He shrugged. "Storm will be here before midday, maybe sooner." Another shiver shook the young man before he spoke again. "Let's get down to the road. Then we can head toward Solitude."

Serana wasn't convinced that he would even survive, if they got caught in the storm. She turned to face him. "Look, I may have been asleep _far_ longer than I wanted. But it didn't dull my senses, as much as you might hope." She locked eyes with the shivering young man. A stern look on her face. "We need to get you out of this cold, before you freeze to death." Her burning eyes scanned the foothills. "Where's the nearest town?"

He pointed toward the north. "Dawnstar's north, toward the ocean. About a quarter of a day's walk." Kulaan then pointed toward the west. "Morthal is that way, road curves to run just south of it after a bit. Around half a day maybe less to get there, and it's on the way." His teeth chattered for a moment, before he add. "Warmer in Morthal too, though it doesn't smell as nice cause of the swamp."

Serana frowned at how cold he suddenly looked. "Don't you have a warm coat, or cloak?"

Kulaan shook his head. "Not anymore, thanks to a couple of those damned undead dogs."

"Death hounds, vampire guardians like Gargoyles." Serana told him as she thought about it briefly. "Morthal it is." She started down the steep slope, taking care to keep him in reach. Just in case the boy slipped. It wouldn't do for him to die on her. Being the only hope she had of finding Dinok. She also wouldn't lie to herself, she liked the kid. Thoughtful and polite as he was, she didn't wish to see his kind fall. Especially to something as mundane as the cold. Nord's that didn't die bravely in battle, had no hope of entering Sovengard. "So, you were telling me about the war. Before we were so rudely interrupted." Serana offered, hoping that talking would take his mind off the cold.

"Sorry." Kulaan offered, though he had stopped shivering as much. The movement warming him slightly. "Let's see... Oh. Jarl Ulfric killed the high king, used a shout and then just stabbed him while he was dow..."

"A shout, like the tongue's of old? Masters of the Dragon Voice?" Serana asked in shock.

Kulaan nod. "Yeah, he studied with the Graybeards when he was a child. Was supposed to join them, but when the great-war broke out. He left to go fight the Aldmeri Dominion." The two of them walked in silence for a little while, as Kulaan was gathering his thoughts. "After the war, the Emperor signed a _treaty_ with the Dominion. That outlawed Talos worship, letting the Thalmor persecute anyone they suspected of it.

Serana had a questioning look on her face. "Talos? I don't recognize that name."

Kulaan dipped his head. "Sorry, Tiber Septim or Talos was a Dragonborn and a vicious warlord. He took over what was the known world back then, and founded the Empire in Cyrodill. When he died, everyone claimed he ascended to Godhood becoming the ninth divine. Worshiped by most of the Empire and you couldn't go ten paces here in Skyrim without running into one of his shrines. But his bloodline eventually died out, and the Empire fell apart. Then the Thalmor attacked, nearly won. But it was a stalemate. Emperor Titus Meade, only signed the treaty to keep his own head. Forcing everyone to abandon their faith, or face punishment."

The wind had picked up, flurries of snow threatening to cause a white-out. Serana walked closer to Kulaan to keep a better eye on him. Thinking that if she had to, she would transform into her true self and carry him somewhere safe. "Was he really a divine?" She asked Kulaan, trying to keep him talking. Take his mind off the chilling wind.

He shrugged, as he glanced over at her. "Honestly, I don't know or even care." Seeing her raised eyebrow he chuckled. "I don't care because it doesn't matter. _**What**_ people have faith in isn't what helps, it's the fact that they have faith at all. If it helps them get through the hard times, as long as they aren't hurting people. Who cares if they worship some fallen warlord. The widowed warrior Priestess of the sky, or the Goddess of love. The Guardian of twilight, the Huntsman, or the Mistress of shadow, and the rest. They all have their good points."

Serana had to smile to herself, thinking that least the boy wouldn't fault her for her choice in worship. Being that she was a pure-blood vampire, a daughter of Coldharbor. She and the few others like her. Were as close to Molag Bal as one could be, and still walk the mortal realm. "And what of you? Which diety do you worship? Oh noble vampire hunter."

Kulaan laughed, his soft voice ringing with mirth. "Ma'am, I told you I was only looking into all this for a friend." He shook his head, though he was still smiling. "But as for me, I pray to no one. I respect some of the Aedra, though most of their followers are fanatics. The Daedra don't bother me, and I don't bother their followers."

Serana looked at him blankly for a few moments. Wondering why more people couldn't think as he did. "Interesting life philosophy. So you were telling me about the civil war. The Jarl who killed the high king. Ulfric, something?"

Kulaan nod. "Yeah, sorry. I get sidetracked easy. Ulfric Stormcloak, went to Solitude and challenged the high king to single combat. Which meant that the king had to accept, or he would be seen as weak. As soon as they faced off, Ulfric shouted him down. Didn't even give Torryg a chance to draw his sword. Then he just walked over and stabbed him through the heart. For no other reason, than Ulfric wanted to split from the Empire. Wished for Skyrim's freedom from Thalmor persecution. Or at least, that's what he told everyone. Racist bastard."

They made it to flat ground, feeling the rough cobblestones beneath their feet. Kulaan turned west, his hazel eyes scanning the surrounding area as best he could in the poor visibility. "Then, Ulfric and his men fled the city. The Imperial garrison didn't care that he had challenged him to a fair fight. They only wanted to punish the man who killed the king. So he went on the run, trying to make it back to Windhelm." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder toward the east. "Even the Thalmor wouldn't dare to try and gain entry into Ulfric's city. But before they made it back, they got captured in an ambush. Taken to the block in Helgen, and would have been executed. Had a dragon not shown up and destroyed the town."

He glanced over at Serana, noticing her distant gaze. He assumed she was trying to imagine the dragon attack. So he kept talking. "They got away, along with some other people who were simply caught in the ambush. Wrong place, wrong time I guess. Ulfric made it home to Windhelm, and started waging war against the Imperial forts and loyal cities. The rebellion went on for about... two years? But he got greedy and did something stupid. The Dragonborn had stayed neutral in the war, spending all his time fighting dragons and gaining strength. He called a peace treaty so he could fight Alduin. The truce put the war on hold so the last Dragonborn could face off against the world eater."

Kulaan paused, his hand going to the hilt of his sword as the brush on the side of the road moved. Once the deer that had been hiding, ran across the road. He continued where he left off. "Everyone saw the battle, the whole thing was showing on the clouds. Like watching through a window. While the battle raged, Ulfric put his men in position around Whiterun." Kulaan pointed south, before rubbing his hands on his arms to gain some heat. "When it looked like the battle for the end of the world, was going to be won by the Dragonborn, Ulfric's army attacked the city, which also happened to be the Dragonborn's home."

He looked over at Serana, waiting to see if she had any questions so far. But she was still intently listening, so he continued his recent history lesson. "Everyone thought that the Dragonborn died after the fight. He argued with one of the Aedra, or at least that's what it looked like to everyone down here. The Stormcloak's lay siege to Whiterun, to gain the upper hand in the war. Now that they believed they had no opposition. But the Dragonborn didn't die, he was only wounded and sent back."

Kulaan paused for a few steps, silently watching the sky with a distant look on his face. Serana thought he was simply remembering the battle, and left him to his thoughts. Once he realized he had been silent, he spoke again. "He returned to Whiterun on the back of a dragon named Odahviing. Finding the Stormcloak's attacking his home obviously upset him. So he forced them to leave, by calling dragons to his aid. Then he challenged Ulfric to single combat."

Serana chuckled, drawing his attention. "So the Dragonborn who defeated Alduin, the world eater himself. Challenged Ulfric to single combat? That must have been a brutal defeat."

Kulaan smiled as the dawning light show her flawless skin and noble features. "Yeah, from what I hear. It was almost funny to watch. After the battle, the Stormcloak's now have to follow the new high king. Or face the wrath of an angry Dragonborn and his army of dragons."

Serana gave a small laugh, her voice sounding musical to him. She glanced at Kulaan, catching him staring at her face. "So the army of the man who angered the Dragonborn is now following him? That's ironic." Serana winked at him, letting him know she had seen him looking.

Kulaan turned away, his face blushing a bright red at being caught. "Uh, no. They follow the High King. The Dragonborn didn't want to rule, he said the people needed a king they could trust. One that only cared about them, and this land. Not someone who would let greed or politics decide their policy." Kulaan saw the question in her eyes, so he answered before Serana asked. "He chose the Jarl of Whiterun, Balgruuf the Greater. Said he didn't trust anyone else to do the task. The people agreed, well _most_ of them did anyway. Then he told the Empire that Skyrim was it's own nation. Free of Imperial control, and law. Though we would fight at their side as an ally. As long as they didn't try anything stupid."

Serana shook her head. "And they agreed to that?"

Kulaan shrugged his shoulders, not even knowing if she had seen him do it. Then he slowed his pace and kept watch toward the left where there was a small mining camp. "They had no choice. He was there at Windhelm, all of the Stormcloak's were there. The Imperial Governor, and the Thalmor Emissary. Most of the other Jarls too, along with twenty dragons that follow the Dragonborn. There was an unspoken threat, tell him 'no' and face the dragons."

They walked in silence for a few steps. Kulaan chuckled to himself. "Not even the mighty Thalmor Dominion could stop an army of dragons. Especially if the one they follow can bring them back from death with a few words."

Serana gave him a sly smile. "I see your point. I wonder why he didn't wish to rule. He obviously cared enough about the people to pick a good king. Who's to say he wouldn't make one himself."

With another shrug, Kulaan stopped watching the mining camp. Turning his eyes back toward the west as the road curved again. "He might have done well, but from what I hear. He's done with all the fighting, everyone says he went up to the Graybeards. Staying there in seclusion." He looked southward for a few silent steps, his eyes distant. "He probably just got tired of everyone wanting something from him. Dragonborn, save us from bandits, and the war, and by the way can you go get my lost family heirloom that somehow ended up in a cave on the other side of the province. Will you marry my daughter, and give me grandchildren to inherit your fortune? Or will you help fix my run down house? Will you pick my crops since I can't now that I'm hurt? I'm a veteran you know, you should join our side in the war against the bloody elves, or the bloody rebels."

Kulaan shook his head, his lips drawn in a tight frown. "Easy to see why he would want to get away from all of that." He waved his hand around them, indicating the whole world.

Serana watched him closely. His color had returned, the boy was still a little pale. But not looking like he was about to freeze solid. She noticed that the snow had increased, but most of the strong wind was blocked by the valley they were now walking through. "I find it strange that we haven't seen one other person this whole trip."

There was a small dip in the hill to their right, as the path split off to the north of the road. Serana could see a few wooden rooftops with her enhanced vision. She looked over at her guide to see if this was their destination. With a nod from him in answer they turned to walk down the sloped road into town. "Too cold maybe? Everyone's already holed up with a warm mead and roaring fire... hopefully."

Serana had to agree, she may not feel the cold. But watching it affect her escort, was hard enough on the vampire. They picked up their pace, heading through the empty street and toward the tavern. Which judging by the light and noise coming from it, was quite busy. The sound of applause reached them, as the door was opened. Apparently the Bard was just finishing up a song, and taking a break. Serana caught a glimpse of long blond hair on a petite framed woman, right before the Bard was lost in the crowded inn.

Kulaan thread his way to the bar, and the stout Redgard woman behind the counter. With a nod to her he set some coin on the bar. "Dinner, a room, and a hot bath if you have one available." He noticed Serana's raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything to answer the questioning look. After ordering the food, he led her to the room. "Sorry, but I need a bath and I didn't think drinking blood out in the open would be good." Kulaan set his pack down and started going through it. He pulled what looked like a cure disease potion out. Setting it on the small table he told her. "I won't be long, but I didn't think you'd want to walk with me all the way as bad as I smell. After I get cleaned up, and some food. We'll figure out dinner for you." He placed a moderately sized coin-purse in her hands. "In case you want something to drink."

Serana snapped out of her daydreaming as he passed her, heading out of the rented room. She thought about what he said. ( _ **He's planning on letting me feed on him, I wonder if I should tell him how 'intimate' the act is?**_ ). She felt her hunger increase at the thought of fresh blood. Knowing that the shy boy would need some privacy once he came back, she decided to go out and do some people watching. See if she could learn anything further about this time from the patrons of the inn. Letting her experience guide her. She chose a fairly secluded table, that just happened to be the furthest from the fire and stage. Serana used her sensitive hearing to pick up pieces of conversation. Nothing of much use to her, but some of what she overheard made her smile.

Even though she had her hood up to hide her glowing eyes from the mortals, she caught a glimpse of light blond hair. As the Bard passed by on her way back to the stage. The young woman was of Altmer, or 'High Elven' blood and had two other people with her. One was guiding her, as if she were some precious thing made of fragile glass. The other walked ahead of them, clearing the way through the drunk patrons. Serana noticed how fast everyone quiet down, as if someone had stood and shouted. She was intrigued to see if the Bard was worthy of such attention.

It was quiet enough that Serana was able to hear the mice scurrying around in the cellar. As well as the sounds of someone getting out of the bath in the wash room. She focused her attention on the Bard again when the young woman spoke. The girls voice was velvet-smooth, and held and interesting tone. One that intrigued the vampire, making Serana think that maybe she would get to know this Bard. Perhaps even getting a taste of the girls blood, once everyone else was asleep. Feeding off the mortal would tell her more secrets than she could gain by eavesdropping.

The Bard had finished thanking her assistants for their help, only making Serana more curious. When the girl spoke next, she was staring blankly at the room. But Serana could tell that she was speaking to the whole crowd. "As some of you know, my father is Thane to Morthal as well as _eight_ other holds." The obvious joke about him being a Thane in all of the nine holds, getting a bit of laughter before she spoke again. "I usually try to visit all of the holds on a strict schedule, but I could not find it in my heart to turn down Jarl Idgrod. So when she requested my visit be moved forward, I agree at once."

There was a small pause as most of the patrons nod, clapped, and murmured their thanks. Serana was able to catch the sounds of Kulaan. As he stepped toward the table, his food in hand. With a questioning look from him, and her nod in response. He sat at the table and was about to tuck in to his dinner. When Serana saw a short young woman in dark clothes with red trimmings. Step up to the Bard from the dark corner behind the stage, and whisper to her. Serana was trying to figure out how she had missed the woman. It seemed like the light of the lamps and fire, simply refused to go near her. Not like shadow, vampires could see in shadow. This was an absence of light. Like the short girl was wrapped in a cloak of magic that shield her from sight. One made of pure darkness.

The Bard drew her attention once more. "My father is a good man, though he would claim otherwise. Stating that he only did what he had to, as anyone would have. Almost everyone has heard of him, and even more have heard the song." This got a raucous chorus of cheers, and whistles. The Bard put a dainty hand up to quiet them. Once the room was silent she continued. "But I know for a fact that he _**hates**_ that song. Not once did he ever ask for, or want the fame. So I will not be singing 'the Dragonborn comes'."

The Bard paused, waiting for the room to quiet down again. "We will however be performing an original piece. My sister and I went through his things after he left, and found a few letters. Just short notes written between my father and the woman he loved." The elven girls face suddenly looked stricken with sadness. "But, It was not to be. Before they could wed, she was murdered by the _false_ -one." There was a roar of noise that shot through the inn. As everyone booed, stomped, and cursed at her words, some even spit on the floor.

This time the Bard didn't wait, she just raised her voice to be heard. Her face taking on a look of pure fury. Serana saw that even the short dark-clad woman, was clenching her fists in anger. "His assassins took both her life, and the life of the unborn child she carried. And we all know how that turned out for him. My point is, that everyone knows of the Dragonborn. But not many have met the man, the one I call father. The one that saved me, and then adopted me. Gave me the means to bring joy into the world. My brothers and sisters are some of the rare few, who ever saw the softer side of my father. The side of him that wrote these letters, so filled with love. That he wished them burned, so he need not be reminded of that pain... that loss."

The Bard took a few seconds to catch her breath, and wipe her hands on her fine dress. "My sister and I took those few letters and wove them together. In hopes that whomever hears this song, will get a small glimpse of the man we know and love. The one who fought the world eater to its death, before setting his plan in motion for a free Skyrim. Was the same man who held my hand, and taught me to dance. He also gave me the courage to sit up here and sing. Father taught all of us how to cook, and as much as he could about magic. The loving man who would sit up with us, telling us stories about his adventures. Always leaving out the really dangerous parts, no matter how much we begged to hear them. Or how he would ignore his own need for sleep, when any of us had bad dreams. Wrapping us in his strong arms, as he sang to us. To keep the nightmares at bay."

Serana noticed that the dark clad woman was shaking slightly, and the Bard had tears streaming from her distant eyes. She figured that the dark-dressed one was the Bard's sister. When the woman took down her hood and put her hands on the Bards shoulders. Serana smiled to herself. ( _ **He raised his children well.**_ ) She thought, before the young Nord in black. Gave the Altmer a kiss on the cheek.

The Bard put one dainty hand over the top of her sisters, calming herself for a few breaths. "I apologize for my emotional rambling. This song is named 'Please come to Whiterun', and this is the first time it will be sung publicly. So I hope you all enjoy hearing it as much as we did making it." The young Altmer held her hand out toward her assistants, as she closed her eyes. The nearest one placed a lute in her delicate hands, and once she began to play. His smooth, deep voice filled the room.

* * *

"Please come to Whiterun for the springtime."

"I bought us a small house, but it's got lots of room. You can teach the children how to blacksmith. At the new school that I hope to have finished soon."

" _Please_ come to Whiterun."

"She said, _no_. Would you come home to me?"

"And she said. Hey wanderer, now won't cha settle down? Whiterun ain't your kinda town. There ain't no gold, and there ain't nobody like me. I'm the number one fan of the man that's Dovahkin."

"Please, come to Dawnstar with the snowfall."

"We'll move up into the mountains so far, that we can't be found, and shout I love you echoes down the canyon. Then lie awake at night, till they come back around."

" _Please_ , come to Dawnstar."

"She said, _no_. Love, won't you come home to me?"

"And she said. Hey wanderer why don't cha settle down? Dawnstar ain't your kinda town. There ain't no gold, and there ain't nobody like me. 'Cause I'm the number one fan of the man that's Dovahkin."

"Now this civil war goes 'round and 'round, and I doubt that it's ever gonna stop. But of all the dreams I've lost or found, and all that I ain't got. I still need to lean-to. Somebody I can sing to."

"Please, come to Solitude to live forever."

"Halfingar life alone, is just too hard to build. I bought us a house that looks out over the ocean, and there's a star that fell from the sky. She's livin' up on the hill."

" _Please_ , come to Solitude."

"She just said, _no_. Love, won't you come home to me?"

"And she said. Hey wanderer why don't cha settle down? Solitude can't be your kinda town. There ain't no gold and there ain't nobody like me. No, no, I'm the number one fan of the man that's Dovahkin."

"I'm the number one fan of the man that's Dovahkin."

* * *

When the song stopped, Serana couldn't see one person not affected by the sad tune. Everyone either had tears running down their faces, or was burying their heads in their arms. In a poor attempt to hide tears. She had to admit, even she felt close to crying. Hearing how Dinok had loved this woman, and tried to make a life with her only to be rebuffed at every turn. Tore at the vampires heart. She heard a ( _clink_ ) sound to her side, and turned. She saw that Kulaan had dropped his bottle of mead on his plate. He was staring blankly at the Bard and her sister, as tears streamed down his face from his hazel eyes.

The voice of the Bard drew her attention away. "If any of you happen across my father in your travels." Serana watched in slight confusion as both the girls turned, and looked toward her table. But they weren't looking at her, the Bard was looking over her. Her distant gaze seemed focused on the far wall. "Tell him that his children miss him, and only wish for him to return to us." The brunette cocked her head with a frown, forcing Serana to realize she was looking at Kulaan. She turned to ask him what was going on, but all she saw was his head hung in obvious distress. As he walked quickly away. Right before the door to the inn closed behind him.

Serana was worried, and slightly confused. But it didn't stop her from jumping up and going after him. "Kulaan! Kulaan, wait!" She made it to the door and threw it open. Hoping she didn't lose him in the blizzard. Her keen eyes caught a glimpse of several dark shapes, a few dozen paces from the porch of the inn. She ran toward them, hoping it was her guide and just some weary travelers looking for shelter. When she got close enough, Serana could make out Kulaan. But there were three other people with him. Two women and a young boy. "Kulaan! You had me worried. You shouldn't be out here in this weather. You're not dressed for it." Serana scolded as she approach him from behind.

The older woman smiled at him when she heard Serana. She took his hand and kissed it as she knelt. "Fitting choice, my good prince." The other woman kneeling next to her, looked like a much younger version. Obviously the older woman's daughter. The young boy stood there, his eyes never leaving the face of Serana's escort. The young boy spoke, his voice calm. "Why do you wear a mask now? I'm different too, but you don't see me hiding from the world." The heartfelt innocence in his words heard by all.

Serana was bothered by this, and there was something that had been nagging at her for a while. But she had yet to put her finger on exactly what. When she heard the strangers speaking to him, it slowly dawned on her. ( _ **Kulaan, means prince. He said he is, Kulaan Nahl Slen. He is the Prince's living body**_.) "By the blood..." Serana managed to whisper.

The older woman chuckled, shaking her head. "Interesting company you keep, my good prince. I'll assume that you're not here to enslave the town, like the last vampire we dealt with." She slowly stood, taking Kulaan's hand when he offered. "Thank you, I mean no disrespect. I'm simply too old to be putting my body through unfamiliar gestures, especially in this kind of weather."

"Jarl Idgrod, you have not offended." The deep otherworldly voice that came from him, shook the ground slightly. Kulaan nod to the Jarl's daughter, then her son. "I take it then, that this was your doing?" His head was still down, as if he were ashamed to show his face. Serana was able to make out the sound of the door to the inn banging closed.

Jarl Idgrod smiled up at the slightly taller man. "Yes, but not all. Your children miss you dearly, and simply asked me to tell them when you were close." She brushed at her cloak, knocking the gathered snow from it. "The poor things have been searching everywhere. These are not the actions of the man I named Thane." She shook her head sadly. "Couldn't you tell them where you were going? Or at least visit them?"

He shook his head. "It was too dange..."

" _ **Father!**_ Father, is that you? Where are you?" The frantic voice carried on the wind, like the delicate petals of mountain flowers. Serana turned to see the young Altmer, running through the knee high snow. The girl's voice sounded full of panic, and her steps were erratic. She was searching around with her hands as she ran. Like she wasn't able to see far enough to dodge the small mountains of snow threatening to trip her. Her sister was quickly walking toward them, a furious look on her young face. The Bard slipped, falling face down. Serana moved to catch her, but before she had even taken a single step. There was a dark blur that just seemed to shimmer into being in front of the girl.

Serana had to blink a few times to make sure she was seeing right. There standing in the snow was her champion, the Daedric Prince of balance. But as quick as he had caught the girl, the image of him vanished. The young man that had freed Serana from her tomb in his place. The young Altmer was safely in his arms, holding on to him. As if he would turn into smoke, if she lost her grip. The petite blond was sobbing into his neck. But when she looked up, Serana saw the girls eyes for the first time. The milky white, and glossed over orbs looked off over Kulaan's shoulder. The vampire realized why she had the assistants lead her through the inn, the girl was blind.

"Lilliana, my little songbird. I have you." The deep voice that came from the young man. Caused the ground to tremble, and shook snow from the nearby rooftops. The girl tightened her grip, her body wracked with tremors. "Let's get you out of this weather." Kulaan turned and looked at the Jarl with a question written on his young face.

Jarl Idgrod nod to him with a smile. "Alva's house is still empty, no one wishes to use it believing the place cursed." She walked over and put a caring hand on his shoulder. "Take all the time you need, dear prince." Then she head to the inn with her son and daughter in tow.

" _ **Father**_." Came in a cold tone from the direction of the inn. Kulaan looked up to the angry face of the dark haired Nord stomping toward them. She put a small hand on her sisters arm. Offering the blond comfort. "Why are you still wearing _**that**_?" She waived her free hand over his form, a look of distaste on her delicate features.

The glare that came from his eyes would have made most mortals run, and Serana swore she saw a flash of gold. Before he turned and walked away from the inn, with a motion of his head. Serana stood still for a few seconds, not sure if she should intrude on family matters. But he stopped and looked at her impatiently after several steps. Forcing her to catch up to Kulaan and the Nord girl. He didn't even turn his head to face her, but Serana heard him whisper to his daughters. "I will explain."

The Nord silently studied Serana from under the dark hair that hung over her young face, like she was peering into the vampires soul. They trudged back through the town, and turned left. Just before they would have started up the slope to the main road. There were barracks, and a row of houses. When Kulaan got to the door of the second house, it opened before he reached it. Once Serana had followed the dark haired girl in, the door shut. Kulaan whispered, and the fire blazed to life. Filling the room with light and warmth. He sat in one of the comfortable looking, stuffed chairs. Lilliana never loosening the hold she had on him. "I know you are angry with me Sophie, but please sit." He almost pleaded with the dark haired girl, but there was a hard edge to his tone. Like a parent talking to a wayward child.

She looked at him with an amused frown, one eyebrow raised. "Not until you take that off, dad." She walked over and stood in front of Kulaan, her arms crossed over her chest in defiance.

With a heavy resigned sigh, Kulaan looked down at the Altmer girl in his arms. Then shimmered for a few seconds. It looked to Serana like he had almost explode from within. Once the illusion had cleared, she saw Dinok sitting where her escort had been. He was wearing a black leather vest. The midnight colored garment leaving his muscled arms and chest exposed. He also wore black leather trousers, and draped across his tattooed chest. Was a silver chain with dragon heads for clasps. That held his cape in place over his broad back. "Satisfied daughter?" He asked Sophie, getting a nod and a smile from her. Before she leaned down and hugged him.

Sophie pulled one of the other chairs over and sat across from him, running her hand over her sisters back gently. "Why did you leave?" She made a face of disgust. "And why in the void, were you wearing that... meat suit?"

Lilliana sniffled, grasping his vest tighter. "Don't fight, I hate it when you fight."

He smiled down at her, chuckling softly. The rumble from his voice rattling the windows of the small house. "You know I have not, nor will I ever. Impose my own will on any of you, little songbird. If your sister is displeased with me, then let her speak her mind."

"He's just jealous 'cause I have almost as much power as him, yet don't have to put up with simple fools everyday." Sophie boasted, before sticking her tongue out at her father.

Dinok shook his head, smiling to himself. "If you say so, dear daughter. If you say so." He shifted, adjusting the young girl in his arms. "As for why I left. It was not to hurt you, or because of any of you." His face looked pained, like a very bad memory ran through his mind. "They came for Lucia, to use her to get to me." He closed his eyes as a single glowing tear ran down his cheek. "If Runa and Hroar hadn't been visiting her at the time..."

Sophie looked shocked, before her hands clenched into fists. " _ **Who**_? Who attacked my little sister? I will fucking _**murder**_ them!" Her voice came out cold, and Serana swore it grew darker in the room. Sophie took a calming breath, relaxing her hands. "And why didn't they tell me?" The light seemed to return to normal when she relaxed.

A soft voice spoke up from Dinok's chest. "You were busy sister, something about a _visit_ with the Emperor. We all know your _duties_ keep you away for months at a time. We didn't wish to worry you."

Sophie was sitting there with a cold calm in her eyes. "Someone tried to hurt my family, it's not _**worry**_ I feel sis." She looked up to her fathers eyes. "So who was it, who's soul am I sending to the void for attacking our family?"

His eyes flared bright glowing gold for a second, before they dimmed back down. "The Vigilants. They came to ' _ask_ ' her about me. Claimed that I consort with Daedra. Wanted to kno..." But the laughter of both his daughters stopped him from continuing.

Once the laughter died down to just giggles, and Sophie had wiped the tears from her eyes. She cocked her head as she looked at him. A grim smile spreading across her young face. "So what did you do to the fools?"

"I killed them." Dinok said with a hint of regret in his deep voice. Noticing the confused look on Sophie's face, he add. " _ **All**_ of them. Every single Vigilant, _**everywhere**_." He looked into the fire distantly, for a few seconds. "But I worried that it would have far reaching effects on this world. So I went to talk to Niraa."

Sophie made a face of distaste. "So what did the great Stendarr have to say about you killing off all his asshole followers?"

Dinok chuckled. "He told me it was the right choice. They had fallen far from his path long ago. But we discussed it, and I decided to bring back _some_ of them." He looked up and met his daughters gaze. "The ones who still followed his teachings, were not those that attacked and worthy of saving. Though I told him that if any of them tried to go after my children again. There would be no words to describe the agony of their fate."

Sophie smiled. "That's our pop's for ya."

Dinok looked like the nickname didn't sit well with him, as Lilliana laughed. He shook his head. "Then I heard about the hall of the Vigilants getting burned down by vampires. So I went to investigate." This drew Serana's attention back to the three of them, taking her mind off the building pain in her body from hunger. His deep voice continued, sounding almost furious. As the whole house shook. "While I was gone, vampires attacked Whiterun. Focused on the school, looking for the Dragonborn. They were put down with help from an Orc recruiting for the Dawnguard. So I went to look into what the vampires are doing. Where I found her." He motioned his head toward Serana, causing Sophie to look at her closely.

The young brunette glanced back to her father. "So the vampires have been attacking the whole country, looking for another vampire? What in Sithis name is going on, and why does she have an Elder Scroll?"

Serana went to answer the girl, but the only thing she managed was a weak pain-filled hiss. Her eyes fluttered closed. When she was able to open them again, they were a frantic glowing shade of blood-red. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the growing blood-lust. "... _please leave._ I need blood or... ...hurt y..." But she was far too weak to do more than slump over, falling off the bench to land in a heap on the floor.

Serana heard a soft female voice speaking before she blacked out. "She don't look so good dad, you mi..." Then the vampire drifted into darkness.

* * *

Serana didn't understand what happened, she should have lost control. Her true self should have fought its way free, and fed on the mortals within reach. Or at least tried before the Prince of balance destroyed her for attacking his daughters. She was standing in a dark, room? Charcoal colored mist swirl just outside her reach. No light, nor sound. Just her in this empty place. There was a faint sensation, like walking down unseen steps. Then she heard a loud creaking sound right next to her. The noise caused her to spin around, looking for the source. But there was nothing to see.

Serana was aware of heat, something warm moving closer to her face. She still couldn't see anything, but the feeling grew stronger. Faster than she could react, there was pressure on her mouth. Then an intoxicating scent hit her nose, right before blood hit her tongue. The sanguine liquid was hotter than red mountain lava, to the vampire. With a taste that set her senses alight with pleasure. Her rational mind was trying to make sense of what was happening. But everything was muddled, like she had been drowning herself in the finest mead or wine.

Serana felt strange, like she was no longer connected to her body. The mortal form of the ancient vampire, was distant and fuzzy. She tried to focus, and gain control of herself. But the lure of the scalding blood was too strong. After what felt like an eternity to her, hours, or possibly even days. Serana's hunger subsided. Leaving the vampire completely sated, for the first time since her turning _thousands_ of years ago.

Serana could tell that her eyes were closed, and the pressure had removed itself from her mouth. She let out a deep breath that she didn't realize she was holding, a lazy content sigh leaving her blood-spattered lips. She managed to open her void-colored eyes just a slit, and she saw a glowing being smiling down at her. As her gaze took in the man wrapped in a wash of golden light leaning over her. She felt warm, safe, and didn't wish to move from wherever this place was.

Serana could vaguely feel her cramped muscles begging for movement. So she languidly stretched her arms, the long clawed hands reaching toward the ceiling. As a very unladylike groan escaped her fanged mouth. Her back popped when she arched it, relief flooding the tense muscles of her wings. The large leathery appendages flexing underneath her. "Feeling better?" The deep voice came from the glowing man, his calm question almost a chuckle. She could hear the mirth in his voice, as it threatened to curve his lips into a smirk. The vibration his voice caused making her nerves tingle in response.

The scent of him made her aware of the dampness between her thighs, and the sensation of empty longing she felt. Her sharp clawed toes dug furrows in the wood beneath them, when she shifted her muscular legs. Making the smoldering heat in her core intensify sharply. She almost pulled him on top of her, to satisfy the burning need rising in her. The lustful feelings addled her brain enough, that Serana caught her hands reaching toward him before she stopped herself.

She focused her gaze on the mans face, eyes the color of molten gold looking back at her. Slitted like a dragons, but full of warmth, compassion, and even a hint of worry. She felt she could get lost in those eyes. Serana sighed, a small smile gracing her dark gray lips. "Yes, I feel... _content_." She stared as one of his hands moved toward her face. A calloused thumb wiping away the few drops of blood that remained. More gentle than should have been possible, for the hands of a warrior. The sensual touch making the heat in her loins almost unbearable. She squeezed her legs together tightly, trying to stem the worsening need she felt.

"I am glad you are well, you had me worried." The deep voice felt comforting to Serana, like she had known it her whole life. She reached up, her long gray hand tipped with sharp claws. Gently stroking the side of his face, feeling no stubble or beard. Her fingertips ghosting across his lips, longingly. Once again she had to stop herself from pulling him to her.

"Mmhm, I guess I let my hunger get the better of me, love." Serana told him, as she stretched again. Her voice soft, and intimate. There was the briefest flash of pain shown in his eyes, before it was quickly forced away. The worry peeking through once more. "I thank you for that, you have no idea how long it's been." She smiled at the thought of his gift of blood.

"You should rest now Serana. I know you have slept for an eternity, but do not push yourself." One of his calloused hands pulled her larger one up, dwarfed by the size of her gray form. He gently pat the marble-like flesh that was tipped with ebony talons. As if he were afraid to break it. "You are safe here."

( _ **Safe wherever we are, or here in your arms?**_ ) Serana silently wondered to herself. "I shouldn't _need_ to rest." She managed to whisper, her nerve endings singing with pleasure from his touch. Distracting her from any further thought.

He frowned. "Being near me, affects you. The heat of the dragon soul, causes you to burn through blood faster. Like spending _weeks_ in the sun." His eyes went distant, before he placed her hand down over the bronze breastplate she wore. With a sad smile, he stood from her side. Stepping a few feet away, and sitting in a chair that was the only other thing in the room.

Serana studied her surroundings. The chair he sat in was against the back wall, facing a set of wooden stairs. The poor excuse for a coffin she lay in was set against the wall, where she could still see his face. But anyone coming down the steps wouldn't see her. Her bliss filled mind tried to make sense of the unfamiliar surroundings."Where...?" She went to sit up, one of her powerful gray legs curled under her. Her skirt falling down, covering her core and exposing her strong thighs. As she grabbed the side of the coffin with her talons, Serana froze. Staring down at the hard as marble gray flesh and razor-sharp black claws. The bronze breastplate, and the deep red velvet skirt she wore. She flexed her wings, feeling them expand out. Taking up most of the distance between the walls. Her mind was spinning, trying to wrap itself around the situation. "When did...? How?" Her voice sounding panicked and somewhat ashamed.

He raised one silver-white eyebrow at her. "Your illusion faded when you blacked out. But it is of no concern." Dinok told her with a wave of his hand. He gave her a gentle smile. "My daughters have seen and known much in their short lives. You need not worry, they are difficult to frighten."

She looked up at him, shocked. Serana shook her head. "No, no, no. I shouldn't have... I could have hurt them!" She stood from the coffin, all thoughts of pleasure forced from her mind. She began tremble, trying to force herself to shift back to the 'mortal' form she wore as a disguise. But her true-self was refusing to be wrapped in chains for some reason. Serana began to pace back and forth, mumbling to herself. "What was I thinking, how could I let myself get this bad? I should have fed before even coming here, it's too big a risk." She tried to change once more, only growing frustrated with herself when it didn't work.

"Damn it!" She growled, kicking the coffin against the far wall. The cheap wooden box, shattering into splinters when it hit the large beam supporting the upstairs floor. "I get rescued after thousands of years, by a polite boy. Who turns out to not be a boy, but a powerful being. Then I meet his daughters, and make a complete ass of myself by letting them see what I truly am." Serana wasn't even looking anywhere but the floor in front of her as she paced. One hand over her mouth, covering the large fangs that were as long as a steel dagger. She wasn't aware that her furious pacing was making her skirt swing away from her with each turn. Exposing strong thighs, her ample hips, and muscled backside. Even the occasional brief glimpse of her neatly trimmed privates, forcing Dinok to keep looking away. His embarrassingly shy nature still present, even after becoming a God-Prince.

He spoke again, hoping his calm words would ease her worry. "Serana, you need not fret. I am not worried about seeing you, as you truly are." He waved his hand over her tall form, indicating her true self.

She shook her head in frustration. "But it wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be released by my mother when it was safe. Not wake thousands of years later, to a vampire hunter. That's not one really, but is actually a being so powerful. That his blood actually sated the hunger for the first time since my turning. But now I can't even shift into the mortal form anymore." Serana clenched her hands, her frustration obviously growing. "How am I to live like this? The mortals can't know, everyone will attack me on sight. This is... it's all gone wrong."

With a raised eyebrow Dinok looked over at the small gray mouse that just skittered out from the corner by the stairs. He looked at the mouse with a confused look on his face. "Do you know what she's going on about?" The mouse squeaked and chattered at him. Dinok frowned at the little rodent. "I understand, but you have had this house to yourself for almost a year. You can be patient with the noise until we leave." The mouse paused, sitting up to look at Dinok. It's little head turned toward the large gray vampire Lordess. With a squeak that sounded like an insult, it turned and head back into its hole in the wall.

He turned his head to see Serana glaring at the hole the mouse had slipped into. She turned to face Dinok, the glare still visible. "What did it say?"

Dinok gave her a bashful smile. "He asked that we keep the noise down, his mate is nursing and just got the little ones to sleep." He cocked his head, before adding. "He said that she is a scary thing when she doesn't get any rest." His smile widened just a sliver. "Then he called us insensitive pricks with freakishly long legs."

Serana narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to keep lying to her. "There is no way that a mouse can talk to people, or would say something so rude if it did." Dinok started laughing, his voice shaking dust from the wooden beams above them. Serana started tapping her foot, the claws on it. Clacking against the stone floor, in an obviously irritated rhythm. She had her arms folded across her chest in anger, forcing the bronze breastplate to lift a tiny bit. Showing him the underside of her breasts.

Dinok glanced at the smooth gray skin on display, before averting his eyes. He looked back toward the stairs distantly, not wanting to risk seeing more of her charms. "That may be true, but I am not a person... well not anymore." Dinok looked at her quickly, not seeing anything on display. He locked eyes with Serana. "I was once, but I was Dragonborn when I was mortal. To overcome what was set against me, and defeat Alduin. I had to gain every advantage I could, however I could. So I went to the Daedra, the power they gifted me. Along with my Aedric blood, made me into... something else." He cocked his head, his lips forming a frown. "But you already knew that, as well as what I've become. Or you would have been shocked, and asking endless questions. Or simply attacked me, as soon as you saw my _slip_ when I caught Lilliana."

Serana put her right hand up, rubbing her forehead. Indecision clouding her thoughts. She finally decided that she wouldn't lie to him, but maybe just not tell the whole truth. "Apologies, yes I saw the battle you waged in Sovengard for the survival of this world." She let her hands drop to her sides, the muscles in her arms hanging limp. "I saw what happened when you were attacked by the light. I figured that meant you were changed, irrevocably." Her eyes, though black. Had hope in them when she looked up. "I am sorry for all this, I did not wish to interfere with your family." Serana sighed. "Your daughters were looking for you, miss you terribly. It's not fair that you be down here coddling me, while they worked so hard to find you."

He waved his hand at her, like her worries were unfounded. "Lilliana still has most of the day, and then tonight before she finishes her show. Maybe later, we can go back and you can hear her sing." There was a sparkle to his eyes, like tears threatening to fall from the golden orbs. "She has an amazing talent, and Sophie is a _troubleshooter_. For a group of dedicated people, who look up to her. She has always taken leave without notice, and I would expect she is looking into whatever it is that you are wrapped up in as we speak."

Serana thought about what she had seen for a few silent seconds. Then she snapped her long fingers. "The color of her dress, I knew it looked familiar. She's with the Brotherhood, isn't she?" Seeing the impressed look on his face Serana smiled. "Like I said, I may have been asleep for eternity. But that didn't dull my senses, or my memory."

He nod in agreement to her. "She was chosen as Listener, by the Night Mother herself. Has power that rivals any Aedra, and has worked hard to bring the Dark Brotherhood back from the brink of destruction." The pride Dinok felt for his daughter the assassin, showing on his face when he smiled. "Not bad, for a fourteen year old orphan from Windhelm. Is she?"

Serana shook her head with a smile. "I saw the way she looked at you, and the way she cares for her sister. The murderous fury when she heard about the attack on the other one, Lucia? Those are not the actions of an orphan, but a good daughter and sister. A girl who loves her family and would do anything to keep them safe... and happy." Serana cocked her head, studying him. "How many children do you have? If you don't mind my asking?"

She saw the sorrow flash across his face, before he tried to push it away. But even a Daedric Prince couldn't hide that much pain. "One less than I should." The defeated tone of his voice, nearly made Serana sob when she heard it. She reached out, meaning to put a comforting hand on him. But as soon as she saw the gray skin and black claws, she pulled her hand back. Seeing her hesitation, Dinok looked up into her eyes. "What's wrong? I already told you that your form is not an issue."

Serana lift her hands up in front of her face, flexing them a few times. Then she shook her head as her hands dropped defeatedly to her sides. "How could anyone look upon this form, and not see a monster?" She asked quietly, as if the question was meant for herself. She was so lost in her self depreciation, Serana didn't see him stand. Or the furious look on his face.

"You are _**not**_ a monster!" Dinok roared as he stomped over to her, the gold of his eyes flaring brighter. He reached out and grabbed her by the hands, pulling her taller form into him. "Since you refuse to believe, I will teach you what it is that makes a _**true**_ monster." Serana was about to ask him what he meant, but his cape flicked out. His massive wings wrapping around her tightly, with a dark flash. When he released her, they were no longer in the basement. Or even on Nirn for that matter.

Serana looked around her at the black void, filled with twinkling stars. She could see round balls of light made up of many different colors, and sizes. Floating in the deep blackness. "They are worlds, each one destroyed by my brother Alduin upon orders from our father." Dinok's voice vibrate her very bones, though she still couldn't see him. "And this one... this is the world you awoke to." She looked up as one was approaching, bright blue and white covering the parts that weren't a deep green. The world grew to be almost to big for her to put her hands around it.

Serana studied the world she knew as home, silently wondering how it was this small. "It's so tiny." She looked around, trying to see where Dinok had gone. But she didn't see him among the millions of worlds and billions of stars floating in the blackness. "Where are you?" Serana heard something moving, and was vaguely aware of her feet touching down on the surface of something. Her view of the world she came from started to pull away, growing smaller until it was just a spec on the horizon among many other tiny pinpricks of light. There was a dark... thing that slid down over the lights briefly, causing her to realize she was looking at the center of a slitted eye. It was taller than the tallest mountain she had ever seen, and wider than the entire horizon on Nirn. "By the blood!" She gasped, when his draconic face came into focus. The lack of light making his silvery-black form look like it was part of the void around them.

Serana looked down again, realizing that she was actually standing on the edge of one of the dragons eyelids. She couldn't see much more than part of his head and snout, but it was enough to give her a rough idea of his size. One of his tears would have been deeper than the ocean to the vampire, and she could have ran for days if not weeks before finding where the color of his eye met the void. "I tried to tell you that your form was not an issue for me, or my daughters, young one."

Serana cocked her head and put a clawed hand on her hip. "Young one? I'm older than you, what are you like twenty, maybe twenty-two?" Her gray lips curled into a smirk. "I'm over four thousand years old." Her smirk grew, thinking she had won her argument.

His deep booming laugh echoed all around. "Now who's the babe?" When she frowned at his words, Dinok laughed again. "I was created one million, nine hundred, and seventy-two thousand _years_ ago. I watched my brother devour worlds beyond number, on my fathers order. They displeased him by simply existing. So if I tell you that you are no monster, you should take that as fact. For I have seen truly monstrous things in my life Serana, as well as the evil that men do. But men do not hold a candle to what Akatosh has wrought, all because of his jealousy."

She looked down sadly at his words. "Forgive me, it has just been so long since I was looked at without judgement." When Serana looked up, there was the sparkle of tears forming in her dark eyes. She turned away and looked down, when the first tears started to fall. "Do you know what it's like to have someone you love and trust betray you, all because of what you have become?" She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder as her blood-tears dripped down to land on the dragons scales. She resisted the pulling of his hand. "It's not fair, I finally found someone who isn't afraid of my true-form. Only to make an ass of myself in front of him and his daughters."

"I already told you, I did not fault you for protecting yourself." He kept his hand on her shoulder as he stepped around in front of her. The image of Dinok stood almost as tall as her form, and was wearing his leather clothes. He lift her chin up with one finger, until she looked in his eyes. "I already saw your true self, before you had even woke. It did not change what I thought of you. I let your treatment of the young 'mortal' boy you saw, decide if you were a good person." He wiped away her tears. "These do no befit such a proud and noble creature as yourself."

Serana leaned into the warm touch of his hand. A sad smile showing on her face. "I could have hurt them... your daughters. Do not be so quick to judge me as good, deep down I am still a vampire. I still need blood to survive, and if I let myself get too hungry. The risk to others is great."

He smiled at her, like she told a joke. "Serana, I can not be harmed _physically_. I surely would never let anyone hurt my daughters, and Sophie could have killed you before you got within three steps of Lilliana. Or did you think she was made Listener simply by accident?"

Serana looked closely at him, studying his emotions. Deciding he was telling the truth, she smiled. "I could feel her power when she appear at the inn. Though I did not know what it was at first, it seemed like she was wrapped in pure darkness."

"The power of the Void, a gift from Sithis himself. Along with some tricks her father taught her to keep her safe before she was chosen by the Night Mother." Dinok took his hands down hesitantly, like he didn't want to let go of the vampire. His eyes were distant, though he had a faint smile on his face. "She was strong and a survivor long before I met her. Probably the most ambitious of my children." He motioned for Serana to follow him, as he turned and walked toward a distant light.

Serana noticed that she was no longer standing on the dragons eyelid, now walking down a long black path as she followed Dinok. "Where are we going?" She asked him quietly, hoping not to cause him any further pain.

"I want to show you something." Dinok watched her out of the corner of his glowing eyes. "My hope is that it will erase the doubt you still hold within yourself."

Serana watched as the light on the horizon grew steadily. "Where are we?" She asked in wonder, trying to understand what she had seen in this dark place.

Dinok turned to face her, squeezing her hand in comfort. "We are outside of time, in the place where things go to die once they have been devoured by the god of destruction." He sighed, hanging his head for a moment. "When I defeat Alduin, my father forced me to take his place and absorb his soul. As well as the billions, if not trillions of souls he had devoured."

Serana placed her free hand over his, patting it. "I saw that his soul was mostly black, but I didn't understand what it meant. Are dragon souls black?"

He shook his head. "No, that was due to all the mortal souls he had devoured. White souls are from animals, dragons are filled with every color they have devoured. Like a rainbow. But when you have devoured as many mortals as my brother was forced to..."

She could see the sparkle of tears forming in his eyes. "He never wanted that did he? All the myth and legend, was to make him look like a villain. But it wasn't his choice, he wanted to give the mortals a chance and you were to be his punishment for disobeying." Serana looked down at the slightly shorter form in front of her. "Am I right? He disobey and was punished by you, then you disobey and were punished by Akatosh himself." Seeing his nod of agreement, she continued. "Man, Auriel really holds a grudge and I thought my father was bad."

Dinok actually chuckled, shaking his head. "Your father, who I assume is Harkon. Has only ever had mortal ambitions, grand as they may be. But they are nothing, compared to what my father has done. All for his jealousy." The light was closer now, the glow taking up the entire horizon. He glanced over at the brightness steadily rushing toward them, his face illuminated in its glow. "I promise you this will not hurt... physically."

The light flared so bright, Serana wasn't able to see anymore. Just glimpses of color through her closed eyelids. Her senses were battered and bombarded with feelings, sounds, and smells. It was more than a once-mortal being could take. Her strong legs gave out under the onslaught, pitching forward she put her hands up out of instinct. She tumbled...

* * *

...and she fell...


	4. 4 Predatory nature

**4\. Predatory nature**

It was dark and he was falling, his hazy mind wondering how many leagues had gone by as the world flipped over on itself. It felt like forever passed with no control over his body. But then it came to a sudden stop when he slammed to the floor face first with a hard thud, the small house shaking from the impact. There was a flare of light as the owner of the house came to check on him. "You okay?" Faendal asked, worry evident on his face and in his voice as the magelight flickered over his shoulder.

Bo rolled over onto his back, rubbing the sweat from his face with his hand. "Yeah, sorry if I woke you. Guess I wasn't ready for sleep just yet." He squinted his eyes to try and block some of the hovering light from his vision. "Shoulda known better."

Faendal leaned down, offering a hand to help him up. "By the way you were thrashing around in your sleep, I'd guess that the dream was about Helgen?" The Bosmer pulled him up from the floor, deep concern flickering through his eyes when he saw the look on Bo's face. "Hey, after what you saw I don't think anyone would walk away without nightmares." He put a comforting hand on the Nord's shoulder. "Watching a dragon burn the town down around you had to be rough, no judgement here..." Faendal paused for a second as a grin threatened to spread across his face. "...unless you miss an easy shot with a bow because you haven't been practicing, and are ignoring my lessons."

His joke had the desired effect making Bo laugh and shake his head. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I'd like to see you make that shot after getting hit by mage-lightning and falling forty feet to the ground."

"I wouldn't have been spotted." Faendal smirked at him as he teased, but his grin dropped and he became serious once again. "You sure you're okay? I can make some more tea if you...?"

Bo looked over at the window, trying to guess how much time left till dawn. With a heavy sigh, he looked back to his friend. "Yeah that might help, if you don't mind."

The elf gave him a charming smile. "It's no problem, really. As soon as the sun's up, we can go see what Orgnar's cooking up in the way of food."

Bo grimaced at the thought of the inn-worker's cooking. "Yeah, I'm gonna pass on that." His hazel eyes went distant as a small grin spread across his face. "Why don't you share whatever swill he's cooked up, with Camilla. I'll stay here and fix something a little more... familiar."

Faendal laughed, slapping him on the back. "Believe it or not, she actually likes his cooking." The elf shook his head. "I don't know how these people can stand the greasy, flavorless mess he calls food. But I will do just that, if you're up to being alone for a while?" His eyes hardened, studying Bo for a silent moment. "All kidding aside, are you sure you're okay? I can stay here if you'd rather not be alone."

Bo put his hand up to stop him. "I'm alright, truly. It will just take some time to come to terms with everything."

"You'll get another chance my friend. As Kyne is my witness, you will have your revenge. It just may take more time is all." Faendal's voice came out stern, with a hint of cold fury in his tone. "As soon as the courier's are open, I will send word to everyone I can. See if anyone knows anything." Getting a nod of agreement from the Nord, he looked down at his hand covered in the boy's sweat. "Now go get cleaned up while I fix the tea. You're a mess."

Bo shook his head with a laugh. "Yeah, ever since Helgen I've been running a fever. But it's like no sickness I've heard of." He rolled his shoulders, stretching the tense muscles of his neck and back. "I won't be long." He told the Bosmer with a nod, then unlocked the door and limped out into the darkness. Only pausing to grab the small sack of soap by the door.

Faendal watched him through the open window for a moment, just to make sure the boy was alright. After hearing what the dream contained, he wasn't sure he should leave him alone for too long. But he also knew how stubborn the kid could be, so he relented and went about making the tea to help him relax.

Bo knew his teacher was watching him from the house, hell ever since that black dragon had screamed at him he could _feel_ almost everything around him. Like his senses were expanded to previously unheard of levels of awareness. Shrugging off the instinct to growl in frustration, he made his way to the sawmill and walked along the river until he found a slow moving and shallow enough spot to wade in. He took off his now blood-soaked trousers and tied the net-bag containing the soap around his waist, to keep it close at hand.

After a few moments of just letting the water refresh his tired body. Bo started to wash himself clean of the sweat and blood from his still seeping leg. Whatever happened when the dragons wing punctured his thigh. It would not stop trickling blood, even after a day. He tensed when he felt someone watching him from the shadows, pausing his scrubbing to look behind him toward the inn. He was just able to make out blond hair ducking behind one of the tree's nearest the roads wall. Figuring it was one of the townswomen coming to bathe before the men stirred, he spoke to the hidden figure. "I will be done shortly, then you can have privacy for your bath."

The woman stepped from behind the tree, her hand hovering over the hilt of her dagger cautiously. "I am not used to anyone else being awake at this hour, I was only concerned because I didn't know who it was." The owner of the Inn (Delphine) stated, as she walked toward him. She gave him a nod. "Sorry I didn't recognize you at first. But the river's more than big enough for the two of us, and I'm not shy." She slipped off her nightshirt and trousers, stepping into the water completely bare. Except for the dagger belted low on her hip, and her own bar of soap.

He could tell by her walk, and the seemingly careless way she exposed herself. Delphine was no stranger to combat, possibly a retired soldier or mercenary. Used to bathing in the company of others. For all her casual looking movements, her hand was never far from the hilt of her dagger. Bo figured that she probably knew combat magic as well. He sighed, wondering how long it would take to adjust to this new found ability of his senses. "Aye, the water is warmer than I'm used to. Thought it would relax me, instead it's waking me up." He turned to look in her eyes, blushing slightly and looking away when he saw that she was only hip deep in the water. Her breasts shining in the moonlight. "Apologies Ma'am, I did not know... well... I mean, sorry. For looking."

Delphine laughed at the flustered tone of his voice. "It's alright kid, If I was worried about you seeing me. I would have went back inside as soon as I realized you were here." She used the time he was looking away in embarrassment to study him. Taking stock of his many scars, and the twisted flesh that resembled flames covering the entire side that she could see. She scooted closer, reaching out and running her calloused fingers over the raised flesh. "Is this from the dragon?" There was curiosity and slight awe in her voice.

Bo shivered when her rough fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin. Never comfortable with anyone being so close to him after his family was lost. "No, Ma'am. That's from a while ago, and I'd rather not talk about it." He noticeably relaxed when she pulled her hand away. His eyes went distant at the horrible memory, wishing he hadn't lost his quarry near Darkwater pass.

Delphine saw the lost look in his eyes and the emotions flashing across his face and grimaced, she knew that look. She had seen it during and after the great war, soldiers who had survived horrors that no one should ever witness. 'A thousand league stare' they called it, caused by survivors guilt. She wondered what this young boy could have lived through to cause that look, then shook her head to clear the thought. "Sorry, just an old woman's curiosity. Forgive me." She offered to the boy, hoping to bring back his shy nature. She really wanted to pry him for information about Helgen.

Bo shrugged as he glanced at her. The loss was still there, but hidden deeper in his eyes. Buried behind something she couldn't describe. "Nothing to apologize for, you didn't kno..." But before the boy could finish, he had jumped up and spun on the spot. His hands going into a 'ready' stance for unarmed combat. Delphine pulled her dagger as she spun, crouching deeper into the water. Her form almost invisible from anywhere except the bank directly in front of them. She watched in awe as he bolted from the water toward the general store, the net-bag of soap bouncing on the rope tied around his waist. Not seeming to care about his lack of clothing or weapons, Bo didn't stop until he grabbed the dark-clad person crouched in front of the store.

"Picked the wrong place to steal from!" He growled as he threw the hooded female away from the shop. She landed on the hard stones of the road with a muffled thud, but rolled over and to her feet. Quickly coming up into a crouch with her daggers at the ready. He could see the look on her face from beneath the hood she wore, as she looked him over. Bo smirked at her, taking a few menacing steps forward. "You think that because I don't have a blade that I'm defenseless?" His smile grew as he started walking closer. "Tell you what, thief. After I beat some manners into you, leave here and never return."

The woman twirled her daggers, changing her stance to accommodate his approach. "Sounds fair to me, but I have to warn you..." She spun her daggers again. "I was trained by the Dark Brotherhood, you don't stand a chanc..." But her words stopped when he struck, the speed and force of his hands more than she could keep up with. It was only a few heartbeats before she was weaponless, and sporting multiple broken fingers and one broken arm. Now laying on her back with his knee on her stomach, pinning her in place.

Bo leaned down over her. "You lose." He could smell the fear in her, small tremors going through her body. He pulled the woman up by her hood, dark-brown hair visible for a few seconds. He spun her around to face away from him, then kicked one bare foot into her ass. "Now, don't come back!" She was off like a frightened dear, running down the south road out of town. Cradling her broken hands close the whole way. "Gods damned thieves." He growled as he stalked back toward the river.

Delphine had been watching quietly, and was in awe of what she just witnessed. She hadn't seen moves like that since her training near forty years ago. One of her instructors taught hand to hand, but not at that level. The memories that flooded her mind brought the grief of her distant loss to the forefront. She was quiet for a while as Bo started washing himself again. She finally looked over to watch him furiously scrub away at his skin as if it had offended him somehow. "Impressive moves, where did you learn?" The boy froze at her words, as if he'd forgotten she was there.

Shaking his head, Bo's eyes went distant. Their hazel color just starting to show as the black of night gave way for the dawning light. "My father, he didn't believe one should have to rely on a weapon to defend themselves." He was silent for a few heartbeats, and Delphine would swear that she saw the sparkle of tears in his eyes before the boy looked down. A sad smile on his lips. "He _**hated**_ thieves."

She asked the only question she could think of. "Was he a master? I've seen moves like that before, but never on that level."

The boy actually chuckled. "No, he was beyond the level of master." Hazel eyes flicked over to her, watching her intently. "He was an educator." Seeing the confusion on her face Bo explained. "There are seven levels to the Whispering Fang, master is only the fifth. After that, is instructor, then finally educator. A master can use it effectively against almost any opponent, except a higher level of the faith. An instructor can teach up to master level, to people with enough discipline to learn it properly. But an educator is one who is so good, it's as if they are a blur when using it, and they can adapt and create moves on the fly. Overcoming any opponents style or weaponry. Though most don't have the time or patience to reach that level, as it must be taught from birth and is dangerous to practice. Considering there is no defense, and you can kill with one wrong move."

Delphine took all this in, listening quietly. Once he was done speaking she cocked her head. "And you, what level are you?" Seeing the boy shrug as if he didn't know frustrated the woman. She thought back to what she had just witnessed, the speed and brutality of it all. "I would say you are at least at the level of master." She internally chided herself when he winced at her words, wishing she had kept her mouth shut. She was going to try and comfort the boy, but the sound of footsteps on the grass behind them made her turn. Once she saw it was the Bosmer Faendal walking toward them she relaxed.

The elf stepped into the water and hand a large mug to the boy. "Here, I made it a little stronger, figured it might help dull the pain in your leg." He turned and looked back toward the road out of town. "I'm surprised that you let her go, falling for a pretty thief now?" He chuckled at Bo, shaking his head.

Bo finished his sip of tea, in no real hurry to get dragged into childish teasing. His eyes went distant as he gazed across the river. "Don't worry, she won't be using those hands for a while. Didn't think it fair to kill her for idle threats."

Delphine turned to him in shock. " _ **Idle**_? She pulled daggers on you, claiming to be Dark Brotherhood trained. That was no idle threat, are you mad?"

Bo turned to face the woman still crouching fairly low in the water. "Did you see how she reacted to me?" Seeing Delphine's raised eyebrow he continued. "As soon as she saw that I was naked, she panicked. She had already lost that fight, and she knew it."

"Bad memory most likely." Faendal said offhandedly, stepping closer to Bo and kneeling into the water. "I don't recognize her, she's either new to the guild or never come through Riverwood before."

Delphine studied the Bosmer's face for a few seconds, a plethora of emotions warring for purchase in her eyes. She deftly slid her dagger into its sheath on her hip. "You saw her face? It's almost darker than pitch! I knew Bosmer could see better than men, but damned if I didn't think it was just a longer distance. Didn't know you could see in the dark, that must come in handy."

Faendal cocked his head, looking her over. With a final decision that wasn't voiced, he explained what he meant. "I didn't say I saw her, I said I didn't recognize her. Her _scent_ more specifically." He gave her shocked expression a nod. "Most of my race can use scent to track, almost as good as a hound or wolf. Only race better as a whole are Khajit, due to the nature of how their senses work. From what I've been told, it's like they can actually _see_ the scent trail. I don't know if that makes any sense, or I may just be explaining it wron..."

"No, that's pretty much it." Bo cut in, interrupting his friend. "They see smells almost as if each one was its own color and density. Like clouds, and steam in a way, or maybe smoke. If they hone that skill, they can track prey any distance through any terrain..." Faendal put a gentle hand on Bo's shoulder, trying to keep the boy's mind from going where he knew this topic would take it. But he saw that it was no use when the tears dripped down the boys face.

Delphine watched in silent curiosity as the Nord went violently still, every muscle she could see was poised to strike. As if he were a drawn bowstring about to be released. She could swear that the water around them grew slightly warmer, but was about to dismiss it as just the air warming due to the sunrise. Before she could admonish herself though, the boys skin started to steam. The places that were still wet practically hissing as the water evaporated far too quickly to just be from the warming air. Faendal pat the boy's shoulder, then squeezed it _hard_. "Bo... you're gonna boil the fish."

Bo relaxed slightly, the temperature returning to normal and his skin stopped steaming. He took a large drink of his tea. "Sorry." His voice came out deep and gruff, almost a growl.

Faendal took his hand down, stepping around to look in the Nord's eyes. "Not your fault, I wasn't thinking when I said that. I apologize." He then hung his head as if he were expecting to be hit, but it never came. The elf looked up, locking eyes with Bo. Making sure that he was forgiven before he stepped back, a small grin spreading across his face. "You sure you don't want to join me for breakfast? I can smell rabbit stew."

Bo made a face of disgust, as he shivered. "Gods no! I swear that man can ruin anything." He finished the last of his tea. "I'll just fix something for myself, unless you want me to make enough for you and your _love_?" Both Bo and Delphine laughed when Faendal started sputtering words of denial. But then Bo had to add the final nail in the elf's coffin. "I was going to make shepherd's-pie."

Delphine was staring at the two of them in curiosity, but had to suppress a laugh at the look on the Bosmer's face. Faendal's mouth was hanging open, and it looked like he was about to start drooling. "Truly? Well, what kind of host would I be to turn down your cooking?" His voice almost smug, despite the pleading sound in it. "If you make shepherd's-pie, I will bring Camilla by for breakfast."

Delphine was beyond curious now. "Would she even eat it? I know she likes Orgnar's food, this pie isn't spicy is it? I can't say I've ever had it before."

Now Bo and Faendal were looking at the naked woman sitting in the waist deep water, with a look of concern on their faces. Bo glanced at Faendal and they shared some unspoken words, before Bo turned back to the Innkeeper. "Well, how about I come over and make it at the Inn. I can easily make enough for..." He paused as his eyes went distant, adding up his ingredients. "... six or seven people. More if you have what I need in your larder. If you like it, I'll teach you how to make it." Delphine gave him a nod and a smile, though all she was thinking about was keeping the boy close to learn of the dragon attack. Bo stood from the water. "I'll get dressed and meet you there in a little while." With one last nod, the Bosmer and Nord left her to her bathing.

The sun was well and truly up when Bo stepped inside the Inn carrying a large sack of ingredients and cooking utensils. He went over to the counter and started preparing to cook the food, Delphine hovering near him the whole time. He explained as he went, smiling to himself as she commit the process to memory. Only questioning Bo on the spices he used, and how the meal would taste with different meats instead of the Venison he was using. It was a rare sight at the Sleeping Giant, the whole town had turned out for breakfast. Most of them foregoing making their own food that morning when they heard of a chance for different fare. When it was done, he started by serving to Delphine, Faendal, and Camilla whom the elf was smitten with. Once they were taken care of, Bo served the children of the village next and then the adults. He even gave a bowl to the drunk man that always slouched around the Inn.

Bo had a proud smile on his face as he was complimented on his cooking. But ever the polite boy, he made sure that Faendal got credit for the fresh venison and the general store got credit for the rest of the ingredients he used. Lastly, he thanked them all for letting him cook for them. The habit his mother and father had gotten him into, when someone tried 'new' food was always a chance to humbly expand their knowledge. As they ate everyone asked him all the questions they could think up about Helgen, and the dragon attack that destroyed the majority of the small town. The children practically begging him to tell the story again, most of the adults hanging on his every word when he did.

Bo even made a bowl of food and gave it to Frodnar, the sawmill owners son. Tasking the boy to take the food to his uncle Ralof, the Stormcloak that escaped Helgen with Bo and the Imperial Hadvar. He knew the man was hiding out in his sisters house, and unlikely to show up to eat with the whole town there. Still, Bo was raised to take care of people that need help, so he did a kindness for the rebel. Knowing that the man wasn't involved with his families death made it that much easier. After everyone had finished their meal, he planned on leaving for Whiterun. Someone had to warn the Jarl about the dragon attack, so Bo had volunteered. Faendal was coming with him to lend any aid that might be needed, and keep up the boys archery lessons. When they left the Inn, they found Frodnar standing in the road surrounded by blood and feathers. Something had killed the chickens, leaving nothing but feathers and feet on the bloody stones. But the animals trail lead over the bridge and up the mountain.

They ran back to Faendal's house, dropping the sack of cooking utensils and grabbing their weapons. "Here, made you this from leftover pelts I had. Don't think it will bother your leg, too loose to irritate the wound. Not much in the way of armor, but at least it's better than walking around naked." Faendal told him with a smile, then a surprised look flashed across his face. "Damn, I almost forgot!" He went to the rug near his bed, throwing the wool away from a section of loose boards. After a moment, Faendal pulled a large war hammer out from under the house. "It's a little dirty, but I don't think it even _can_ be damaged... _**Bloodkin**_."

Bo rolled his eyes with a sigh. "You aren't gonna start that shit again are you?" Seeing Faendal's smirk Bo shook his head. "For fuck's sake, will I ever hear the end of it?" He reached out and took the evil looking war hammer with his left hand. "Damned Daedric Prince's giving away their boon's and titles." He grumbled under his breath as he glared at the weapon pulsing with magic. "Still haven't been properly trained in two-handed weapons, and I hate how slow my attacks are with this thing. That's why I left it here."

Faendal laughed loudly and clapped him on the back. "Didn't do so bad with it last time from what I remember and the force it hits with makes up for the lack of speed. Oh honorable Bloodkin."

Bo glared at the Bosmer. "Damned Malacath and his 'hammer of might'. Shoulda never even helped, shoulda just killed those bastards that stole from you and left. Damn lazy Orc and his damned curse." He set the hammer down, leaning it against the table. "Don't have a way to carry it slung, so you'll have to hold it while I shoot." A grin spread across his face as he looked up at Faendal. "Unless you want to do all the archery work? Might throw off my aim carrying this big heavy hammer, after all."

Faendal knew where he was trying to go with this, and wasn't about to let him get his way. "Oh no, you aren't getting out of your lessons so easy. I will carry it so you can shoot, and as soon as we find our chicken killing wolf we can head to Whiterun. Speak to the Jarl about getting some guards sent here." He saw the worry in Bo's eyes, even though the boy was hiding it well. "Why do you _really_ wish to leave it here?"

There was the faintest smell of fear in the air, making Faendal worry for the boy. When Bo finally answered, his voice was soft and timid, sounding far more worried than afraid. "I... I don't feel _right_ when I use it." His voice grew stronger as he spoke, the tension showing in his haunted eyes. "Just holding that thing changes me somehow, I don't know how to explain it. But everything seems more aggravating or upsetting when I have it in my hand. Like I just want to kill for no reason. I don't like it." Bo saw the shock on the Bosmer's face and cocked his head. "You don't feel it? When you carry it, you don't feel more violent? Like... wanting to cause pain, just because you can?"

Faendal shook his head no, never taking his eyes from his friend. He told the boy the only thing he could think of. "Well, it is a gift from a Daedric Prince. Maybe that has something to do with it. Or it could be the spirits of the last ones to wield it seeping through the veil. Weapons with a bloody past can often carry some of that hate or anger with them." He picked up the hammer, testing the weight of it in his hand. "Either way I will hold on to it until you need it. But no matter what it will always belong to you."

Bo shook his head and gave a shaky laugh. "No, I think it belongs to both of us." When Faendal went to argue he put a hand up to stop him. "Remember when that Imperial soldier tried to take it from you, claiming that 'you elves have no right to such things and you must have stolen it'?" When he saw the smile Faendal was trying to hide, Bo laughed. "I thought that guy was going to shit his armor just trying to lift the damned thing up, then you picked it up with no effort at all. I'll never forget the look on his face, or the other soldiers. He must have thought the gods themselves were laughing at him."

Faendal gave up trying to hide his smile, as happy tears slid down his cheeks. "Well, we know that Malacath was laughing at him for sure. So the oaf was partly right."

Bo looked at the hammer, as a storm of emotions flickered across his face. He gave a heavy sigh and shook his head. "Racist bastards, shame they didn't stick around that day. It woulda been funny to watch them go up against those trolls."

Faendal's eyes went distant, the distant memory coming back in a flash. "Nothing was funny about those trolls my friend."

"Exactly." Bo stated quietly as he slung his quiver around his back, and thread the dwemer bow over his shoulder and neck. He still wasn't used to the shining bow, it was heavy and made too much noise in his opinion. As well as impossible to hide, it was made for waging war not a silent kill. The weight tended to make his shot go lower than he wanted, which is why the lessons were so important. He needed to get better, be able to make a near-impossible shot with _any_ bow, not just his favorite. Especially now that there were dragons burning down cities. Bo imagined the power of the bow would come in handy against the dragons, assuming he could find a vital area that could be hit while the beast was in flight.

"Well, enough stalling. Time to go find that wolf, then head for Whiterun. Your lessons can't wait forever." Faendal stated as he swung the hammer over his own shoulder, careful not to damage his own bow and motioned to the door. The bow he carried was of elven make, and had been a gift from Bo when he asked the mer to teach him. It was also the very reason they had got involved with a tribe of cursed Orcs, and made Bloodkin by Malacath himself. The Daedric Prince giving them the war hammer Valendrung as proof of their worthy deeds.

Heading out of town they learned from the gathered crowd of people that Delphine had left for business in Whiterun not long after they left the inn, and the townsfolk wished them luck in their hunt for the chicken thief. Across the bridge, and up the mountain to the south-west was the direction their quarry had taken, so that was where Faendal motioned to go. With a few quick hand-signals from his teacher, Bo crouched down and started to creep around the small cliff face where the path turned to go south up the mountain. He spot the wolf between the trees just off the road to the north, but had no clear shot. So they snuck further around to flank the beast, trying to keep downwind from their prey.

But fate had already set other plans in motion.

Bo was distracted and having a hard time focusing on the wolf. It was happening again. Halfway across the bridge out of town, he felt the burning just behind his eyes. Signalling the onset of what could only be called a waking dream. He could feel it vaguely to the north. The closer he got to his current prey, the stronger the feeling was. He knew that who or whatever this creature was, they were _**notably**_ powerful. He never had this ability to sense raw power before that dragon _screamed_ at him. Whatever that black winged demon intended to happen, he doubted it was this.

The boys eyes refocused against his will, the world taking on a gray hue with soft red highlights around living things. He could see well past his quarry now, the dirty brown wolf they had been tracking. Became lost in the foreground of the battle unfolding below. Just down the hillside from where he and Faendal stalked the starved wolf, in the middle of a farm was a giant fending off three attackers. As soon as Bo saw the three people locked in combat with the larger foe, he could feel his anger starting to build. He would meet this creature of power, even if he had to learn how to speak with a giant to do it.

Faendal sensed the shift in his intentions before he even dropped the bow. He took off at a slow run at first. Stretching his wounded leg, and feeling the fur armor he had recently been given was not going to hinder him. He let his inner beast out, as his adopted Father used to say. Bo did not possess the claws he, his mother and sister were born with. Alas, he is no Khajit, no great cat of the desert. Bo is simply a Nord, a fit, well educated one, but a Nord nonetheless.

He could feel the moss crumbling between his toes, as he pushed his feet deeper into the soil with each thrust of his legs. He was at a full run now, the feeling or sense he gained from the dragon told him that it is actually two powerful creatures. Though one is older and much stronger than the other. Bo knew that if the giant's club made contact with either of them, all hope of understanding his new gift may be lost.

Bo had almost reached them when realization struck. ( _ **I left all my weapons behind.**_ ) Luckily for him however, Faendal's voice carried on the wind. " _ **OUT LEFT!**_ " Bo had to give the Bosmer credit for keeping up with him while carrying his weapons, _and_ firing that heavy Dwarven bow he now used. The Nord had no doubt that he would not have been able to do the same.

The giants massive club was about to hit the young girl Bo sensed nothing from, when the stronger of the two warriors stepped in front of her. She shouldered the impact with her shield, but was not ready to take another blow. A backhanded blow... the one that would hit her unarmored head. Her fellow warrior, the younger and less powerful of them was still recovering from his last attack. His gleaming great sword bent at an odd angle near halfway from the tip. If he survived this encounter, Bo thought he would surely need a replacement for the beautiful weapon.

Once he was near enough, he leapt with every ounce of strength not used up running down the mountain. Bo could hear the whistle of Faendal's arrows coming from behind, and slightly to his left. By blind luck, he managed to catch the massive weapon at the moment it was overextended. The impact of his weight caught the giant off guard, twisting him to face the incoming arrows. They missed their mark however, due to Bo's interference. One lodged in his right eye socket, one in his shoulder, and the one that would have pierced his heart was now sticking out of the back of his weapon arm.

The male warrior used the distraction to swing his great sword into its flank. But instead of chopping the giant in half, the bend caused it to cleave the flesh from its ribs. The giant screamed in pain, then lashed out with its left hand. Grabbing Bo's fur armor and throwing him off to the side. The enormous Mammoth-bone club landing with a thud at his feet. Although the fur wraps didn't follow him, they stayed clutched in the giants massive hand. Looking more like a washing rag, than the armor he wore just a heartbeat ago.

Bo could not explain the feeling that welled up inside him at that moment. The only thing that can come close is blood-rage. He grew up hearing stories about the coveted yet dreaded _Berserker_ blood. At the time he thought this may be the case with him, now however we know it was something else completely that caused it.

The giant roared, swinging his fists wildly at the red-haired warrior's shield. She held him back easily at first, but then the handle broke loose from its mount. Bo would later recall the feeling of something heavy in his hands. It was fuzzy, like having drank too much mead. Again, and again he lifted the _heavy_ thing over his head. Feeling like he was chopping wood with an ax far too big for himself. Even the great war hammer Malacath gifted him, didn't weigh this much. The wound in his leg was dimmed and seemed impossibly far away.

Bo started to come back to his senses when he heard the female warrior scream. " _ **BERSERKER!"**_ He saw the young girl behind her looking around frantic, trying to decide what to do. The man with the bent and bloody great sword, grabbed her and pushed her away from the three of them. " _ **Run**_ whelp!"

Bo was confused, he didn't see anyone else, he stepped forward and started to ask the red-haired woman where the threat lay. But then she _ripped_ the top of her armor open and flashed him. He was dumbfounded and knew he shouldn't, but all the boy could do was stare at her breasts. Then Bo heard the man speaking to the young girl. "The _**only**_ thing a Berserker will respond to is sex and if they can't fuck it, they _**are**_ going to kill it!"

The dark-haired girl looked on curiously. "So Aela is offering to..." She blushed.

" _ **Distract**_ him, nothing more." The man growled at her. He turned to the woman flashing Bo. "It's working sister, but is it safe to get that close?"

He saw her wave her hand down at her side, signalling her comrade to be silent. As she stalked closer to Bo, he heard the growl. Then it dawned on him where their power lay... moonborn, children of Hircine, _**Werewolves**_. She was near enough for Bo to see her eyes, a pair of shining silver orbs studied him intensely. He sensed no fear, but her body language told him that he was being judged. He met her stare as much as his wandering eyes would allow.

When she was within arms reach Bo slowly reached up with his right hand and respectfully covered her bare chest with her leathers. "I apologize for staring mi-lady." He meekly offered to her, looking down in shame.

She gently cupped his chin, lifting Bo's gaze to meet her own once more. "Aela." She told him softly, as if she were sharing a secret. Aela studied his eyes for a few silent seconds before she spoke again. "Was this the first time the blood-rage took you?"

He swallowed hard, forcing himself to speak. "Yes, well no. I mean I don't think I'm a Berserker. Never had blood-rage that I know of Ma'am."

Aela laughed, a warm sincere sound that made Bo relax. Her leathers opening up to reveal her breasts again, though she paid it no mind. "Well, you certainly got the blood covered. Well got us both covered in blood to be true." She waved her hands around dramatically, drawing his attention to the fact that they were both splattered with blood and gore. The giant lay in several largish pieces, flattened and pressed deep into the earth. "And if that wasn't rage, what in the name of Ysgramor would you call it?" She asked putting one hand on her hip, and pointing to Bo's left hand. The mammoth-bone club still held so tightly, his knuckles showed white even through the blood.

He let the club fall to the bloody ground, trying to ease the the stiffness in his hand. "I... uh..." Bo swallowed, his mouth suddenly very much in need of water. He was trying to think through the haze of the slowly subsiding battle rage. "I..." Luckily for him Faendal arrived in time to distract her from Bo's confusion.

" _ **You**_ made me _**miss**_!" The Bosmer's voice sounding much more angry than he looked. "I _**never**_ miss. Bloody Nord, Khajiit, Dunmer mix-breed. Running off to fight a giant with no weapons, _**and**_ making me miss." He handed Bo the massive war hammer and Dwarven bow with a smile. "We need to get you some armor, and a bath." He finished with a smirk.

"First we have to tell the Jarl about Helgen's destruction, and Riverwood's request for troops. Then we can go to the shops." Bo said with a smile, leaning the hammer against his uninjured leg as he slung the bow around himself.

Aela stepped back, her eyes going wide in shock. "That hammer! I've seen drawings of it, that's Valendrung isn't it? How did you come to possess such a weapon?"

Faendal laughed. "Malacath's boon for helping a tribe in need and becoming blood-kin? How isn't as strange a tale as _**why**_. I will tell you the tale while he washes the remains of his temper off in the stream." He told her while pointing toward the small creek that ran past Whiterun.

Bo sighed. "Need I remind you again? We need to speak with the Jarl before I take care of petty needs or desires." He gave a mock glare at the elf.

"How about you get dressed first, visit the Jarl second." Aela chuckled.

Bo looked down, realizing he was completely nude. He started looking for something to cover himself with. When the male warrior he had completely forgotten, walked over and handed him the torn furs and a sack of coin. "You earned it kinsman, never thought I would get to see a Berserker in action."

He looked at Aela. "I'm taking the whelp back to Jorrvaskr. Bring him by when you're done flirting, shield sister."

His words earned him a growl from Aela as she turned to glare at him. "Watch it Farkas!"

He waved his hand at her dismissively as he led the young girl toward the gates of Whiterun. As Bo waded into the creek and began washing the remnants of battle from himself. He tried to keep from staring while Aela was washing the blood and gore from her body. Sadly to his own shame, he was unable to avoid admiring her glistening toned form.

 **Dragonsreach** **: Keep of Whiterun**

"Who inTalos name does he think he is? _"_ Jarl Balgruuf's voice came thundering down from his throne. "Trying to take advantage of a _**HOUSECARL!**_ and my own _ **NIECE**_ as well!"

Lydia could hear Proventus trying to calm her uncle, before he caused a diplomatic incident. "My Jarl, _**please**_ , the Ambassador can _**hear**_ you." She didn't register the rest of the steward's attempts at calming him, as the great wooden doors squeaked open, and in limped a large Nord man. Wearing nothing but torn furs, and looking thoroughly battered. The young Housecarl could see a fresh trail of blood running down his leg from under his furs.

Following closely behind the silver haired man was third in command of the Companions, Aela. Who looked only slightly less battered. They were both dripping water, but the remains of fresh blood could be seen everywhere on them. Lydia assumed the one next to Aela was a Bosmeri Ranger from the looks of him. He and Aela were laughing about some tale of wonder, which she had only heard the last few words of. "So then he tells him. (I didn't come here for your damned _**fancy**_ hammer. I only came here to get back my friends bow!)" The Elf motioned to one of the bows slung across his back with a smile.

Aela looked at him in disbelief. "He did not say that!" She put a hand on the Bosmer's arm. "He told Malacath himself, that he only went there for your bow? Ha! You were right Faendal, why is definitely stranger than how." The Huntress shook her head with a grin.

The Elf (Faendal) laughed. "That's not the _**best**_ part! We make to walk out of the stronghold, and he yells at us. (You get back here and claim your right as Blood-Kin!) Bo kept walking, so he _**threw**_ the hammer at us! Can you imagine Making a Daedric Prince so angry he throws his boon at you?"

Aela's eyes grew mischievous. "No I can honestly say, that I could never imagine making one _**that**_ angry..." She paused, gathering her thoughts and trying to hide her smirk. "...on purpose."

Suddenly Irileth was upon them with her sword drawn. "What is the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors."

Then the idiot ambassador Malius just _**had**_ to open his mouth. "I don't know what the big deal is, all this fuss over a stupid housecarl."

Lydia and Irileth both tensed up when the stranger in rags stopped. His wet silver-gray hair hiding his face when he turned. "A Housecarl is meant to be a righteous sword, and steadfast shield. The person who is first to defend you, and always has your back. They are your council, your companion. A trustworthy confidant, and yes _sometimes_ even a lover. But _**only**_ if they are willing. Any man who mistreats his housecarl, can not call himself a man. Someone who mistreats a woman, even _**less**_ so."

The Imperial Ambassador scoffed. "What does it matter? Its my housecarl She's just a wench, who happens to belong to me."

Lydia could see the muscles tense in the stranger's arm the instant before he moved. But she was hesitant to come to the defense of the man who just tried to force himself on her, not even half a day ago. She quickly glanced at her uncle then Irileth. The only thing she saw in the Jarl's eyes was a grim smile. Irileth however, gave her the slightest shake of her head. Letting her know she was to sit this confrontation out.

"Say that again _**boy**_." Bo growled, his voice hinting at danger behind his words. Aela turned to the guard nearest her and with a stern look on her face, nod from him to the door. He got her meaning instantly. Nodding back to her, he waved for the other guard to follow him as he left. Once they were outside, and the great doors shut tight. Aela and Faendal backed away from the ragged Nord.

Lydia took in the sight of him. No weapons, and very little armor. Even before whatever happened to shred the damp furs he had lashed to himself, with straps from Aela's soaked bodice from the look of her. Yet something told her not to take this wounded man lightly, especially if the blood soaked Huntress was backing away. The more she studied him, the more she realized he wasn't as old as she first believed him to be. His silver hair gave him the appearance of someone much older than his face portrayed. Even with all the scars that were visible, he appeared to be younger than her by at least a few summers. He was tall and well muscled, but not overly so. One, maybe two hands shorter than her. Yet he radiated strength, in his words and the way he stood there almost naked, but as confident as if he were wrapped in steel plate.

Malius quickly stood, drawing his dagger and conjuring fire in his off hand. While lunging at Bo. He stopped short of making contact with him, the flames going out as he came to a jerking halt. Had she not seen it with her own eyes, Lydia would never have believed the speed of the strike. The unarmed Nord's hand flashed forward, making contact with just his fingertips. Apparently however, they hit the ambassador's throat with enough force to cause the Imperial to choke. He doubled over gasping for air, and struggling to hold back vomit.

" _ **Stand up**_." The words that came from the Nord were spoken in barely a whisper, yet there was a deep rumble that seemed to vibrate the entire hall to its foundation. Lydia watched curiously as dust drifted down from the roof timber to form a thin dry layer on her cup of water. Bo reached down and pulled Malius to standing. Ignoring the threat his dagger posed completely. " _ **Apologize**_." He told the ambassador through grit teeth.

Once he had somewhat recovered the ability to speak. " _sorry_ " Malius weakly offered to the Nord.

The great hall started to vibrate again, seeming to shake in a rhythm. As she studied this newcomer, Lydia realized it was in time with his breathing. The whole building was groaning with his very breath! The growling rumble happened when he exhaled, and at an ever increasing pace. Whatever this was, It was starting to worry her. But when his hazel eyes flashed bright gold and slitted like a Sabercat. Lydia would admit, she was in awe, but mostly... she was _**terrified**_.

"Not to me, you ignorant shit." The unarmed warrior growled, as more dust fell around them in clouds. Bo grabbed Malius by the throat, pulling him close to his face. " _ **Women**_ bear the power of creation. All _**I**_ can do, is send you to Oblivion." He spun Malius around, pushing him to his knees in one swift motion. "Now beg her forgiveness, and you had better Gods damned _**mean**_ it."

Lydia looked at her Thane, his eyes still red and watery from the damage to his throat. His face grew defiant, and he spat on her for the second time that day. It was also to be the last. She heard a ( **CRACK** )! and saw his shoulder sag from the broken collarbone. The young man defending her honor had only just squeezed, and the bone broke under the pressure.

"Why are you defending this worthless, teasing bitch!?" Malius screamed an instant before the Nord grabbed him by the hair, jerking him back. Had he not, surely the dagger that was aimed at Lydia. Would have found its way the rest of the short distance to her unarmored neck.

Bo threw Malius against the wall so hard, his body sagged down to a sitting position at the end of the bench. Then he started pacing, growing more angry with each step. "I want to hear you scream." He growled as he held out his hand to the Bosmer, who handed him the largest, most foul looking war hammer Lydia had ever seen.

Malius looked up at him. "I don't understa…"

But his voice was cut off as the war hammer was leveled at his face. Bo held it out towards him with one hand, as if it were a child's wooden sword. "You like to hurt women? You like to make them suffer?" He placed the large war hammer down on the soft fine shoes Malius wore. "I want to hear _you_ scream." He calmly told the ambassador, as he put his weight on the hammer. And scream Malius did, but it didn't seem to appease the Nord. "No…" Bo quietly scolded as he lift Imperial up by the throat and carried him out the door, swinging the massive hammer over his shoulder as he did. The last words Lydia heard her champion speak was, "I _**said**_ I want to hear you _**scream**_."

The great doors shut tight, and then there was an unnerving, bloodcurdling, inhuman scream that echoed throughout Dragonsreach. Lydia has no Idea to this day what was done to make that sound come from Imperial lips, but she can guess. The next few minutes were filled with sobs and pleading, broken by screams of agony coming from beyond the doors. The two guards who had left, came back inside quietly. Both of them were pale and looked like they were about to pass out. Lydia reached out to the Bosmer Faendal, her curiosity getting the best of her. "What did your friend do when Malacath threw that war hammer at him?"

The Ranger smiled at her. "He snatched it out of the air with one hand." Faendal sighed, looking down. "Bo threw it over his shoulder and walked off complaining about not being trained in two-handed weapons." His voice took on a sad tone. "But then, he beat three bandits to death with it before the stronghold was even out of sight. So I guess Malacath had good reason for giving him the Hammer of Might after all." His eyes took on a distant quality, like he was looking into the past. "He wasn't always like this..." He motioned toward the outside, where the noise had died down. "Bo was a good kid before his family was... _**taken**_."

Lydia frowned at the sad look that suddenly show on the Bosmer's face, so she tried to change the subject. "What an odd name." She saw the pain deepen, wishing she was better with people. She steeled herself, hoping her next question wouldn't cause any further discomfort. When the very man she was inquiring about spoke from behind her.

"Not once you know how I got it, Housecarl. By the way, your _**thane**_ is at the temple." Bo told her assuredly as he faced Irileth. "I have come to speak for Riverwood, they request the Jarl's aid." When Irileth moved to answer he put his hand up to stop her. "A dragon has attacked Helgen and razed it to the ground. Riverwood's defenseless, they need all the guards you can spare."

"You saw this... _**Dragon**_ with your own eyes then, or is this drunken gossip passed to a messenger?" Irileth tightened her grip on her sword. "Explain!"

Bo didn't seem disturbed by her show of force. "Yes Housecarl, I saw, was wounded by..." He waved his hand down at the blood trickling down his leg. "...and was nearly destroyed in the destruction caused by the beast."

Irileth lifted the furs with the tip of her sword, showing a great gash going up his left leg, ending with a large puncture. "That is like no wound I have ever seen." The Dunmer Housecarl mumbled.

Bo lifted the furs up higher for her to inspect it. "Been two days, and it still won't heal. That was from one of the beasts wings."

Irileth seemed to relax a small amount, but kept her sword out. "Then the Jarl will want to speak to you in person. Come, and no sudden moves."

Bo handed the war hammer back to his friend, who took it without struggle or complaint. Before following Irileth towards the throne. "Has no other come to speak of the dragon?" He asked her as they walked up the stairs.

She gave a gruesome smile. "None that weren't swimming in mead. You would be the first to say you were at Helgen. Which makes your tale all the harder to believe."

"I would expect so, but my intentions are to aid the people of Riverwood. I have no mind of your faith in me." Bo's voice held no emotion and his face was expressionless. His words caused Aela to pause for a second before stepping up behind him as he stopped to kneel before Jarl Balgruuf. He waited to be addressed before standing.

Irileth grumbled. "Hmph, we shall see." She turned toward her liege. "My Jarl, this _**boy**_ claims to have seen a _**dragon**_ at Helgen."

Jarl Balgruuf leaned forward. "So you saw this dragon with your own eyes then?" He studied Bo for any sign of deceit.

He stood, locking eyes with the Jarl. "Yes, I had a great view from the headsman's block. The Imperials were about to execute me, when this great black dragon landed on the tower and started destroying the town." Then he bow in respect.

Balgruuf glanced at Irileth, then leaned back. "Well you're certainly open about your criminal past. But what of the dragon, what of Helgen?"

Bo grimaced. "I am no criminal sir, I was mistakenly captured along with the Stormcloak's. Then just shared a wagon with some of them, my name wasn't even on the... _**Apologies**_ , I will tell you later if you wish." Bo waved off his own rambling. "The dragon... screamed? shouted? At all of us, I was already on the block. The Jarl of Windhelm was next. The shout killed several where they stood, and by the time I was helped to my feet. Fire was raining all around. It destroyed the Village, but some of us survived to escape through a hidden cave." He sighed. "On the way to Riverwood I saw it head off to the northeast. That was two days ago."

Balgruuf's eyes went distant as he scratched at his beard. He was quiet for a moment before turning to his steward. "What do you think now Proventus? Should we still trust in the strength of our walls, against a dragon?" He turned his attention to the Dunmer Housecarl. "Irileth I want you to send a detachment to Riverwood at once. I will not sit idle, while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people."

Irileth salute him. "Yes my Lord." Then left the hall to carry out her orders.

Balgruuf studied Bo for a short time, before deciding something. "I have need of someone with your skills, come and let us talk to Farengar my court wizard. He's been looking into these dragons, and rumors of dragons." He stood and lead Bo toward a room off to the side of the main hall, as Lydia caught up with her Jarl to protect him in Irileth's absence. Balgruuf looked over at the young man followed by the Bosmer. "Why are you barefoot? If you need some clothing or armor, I'd be happy to give you something for your troubles."

Bo smiled at the older Nord. "No thank you, Jarl Balgruuf. I have plenty of money, I am just used to being barefoot. The ground doesn't feel _right_ , if I go shod."

Balgruuf looked back at the Bosmer with a raised eyebrow. Faendal understood the question that was on the Jarl's mind, so he answered. "He is owner of one third the profit from the Khajit trade caravans, my Jarl."

Lydia shared a look with her Lord, she sped up her walk enough to catch up to the Bosmer. Putting a hand on his shoulder she asked. "A third of the trade in Skyrim?"

Faendal chuckled, shaking his head. "No, one third of the profit from _all_ their trade in the whole empire. No matter where you go in the Empire, or on Dominion soil, if you see trade caravans he owns them. He could buy and sell a whole city with the money from just one of his accounts, without even dipping into his savings."

Aela took the time to tease Bo, smacking him on the shoulder. "You didn't tell me you were royalty when you saved my ass from that giant!"

He smiled at her with a shrug, as Balgruuf turned to look the two of them over. There was a wondrous look in the older Nord's eyes as he studied the boy. Bo frowned at the red-haired warrior. "I'm not royalty, just inherited my fathers business." He turned to look at Faendal, a scowl on his face. "And it's _two_ -thirds now, Ma'dran wanted less risk, said that the rebellion was making him nervous. So I bought him out, gave him a way to run home when he feels the time is right."

Faendal laughed. "Well, he always was a bit twitchy."

Aela looked over at Lydia as Faendal and Bo walked into the court mage's room. She cocked her head at the Housecarl. "I don't know much about the trade business, is that a lot?"

Lydia was silent for a moment, trying to add up what she thought were close enough numbers. When Balgruuf interrupted the conversation with a whisper. "It means that he could buy the whole damn province of Cyrrodil, and still have enough left over to throw a feast for every man, woman, and child in it." He left the two women standing there in shock, to go explain to Farengar that he had found the mage a worthy candidate for his 'quest'.

Lydia stared at Aela for a little bit, before asking the question that was bothering her. "He saved you from a giant? He's not wearing anything but those ragged furs. How did he manage that?"

Aela smirked at the taller Nord. "Well, to speak true. He wasn't wearing anything at all when he saved my ass. He was stark naked, and beat the giant to death with its own club." She saw Lydia's eyes widen, her own grin spreading across her face. "Quite a sight to see if I must say, never had the honor of seeing a Berserker in action before. He proved his strength and honor, that's why I'm going to recommend he come to Jorrvaskr and join us."

Lydia looked back into the room where Bo was speaking with the court mage Farengar, without turning her head she told Aela. "He would make a good companion, but there's something about him..."

Aela nod in agreement. "I noticed as well, something in his eyes that reeks power." She and Lydia stepped aside as Bo and Faendal walked out of Farengar's room, then head for the doors to the keep.

They both turned to watch the young man go, trying to figure out what it was about him that made him stand out so. "I take it the lad has caught your interest ladies?" Balgruuf asked them, his voice ringing with mirth. He pat Lydia on the back heartily. "If he manages to complete Farengar's task, I will have to find a suitable reward for the boy."

Aela chuckled. "With as much money as he has, it would have to be impressive. Though the way he destroyed the giant that was about to turn me and Ria into paste, he's a warrior at heart."

Balgruuf laughed, clapping his hand on her back as well. "Now that's a story that has to be told over good food and fine mead!" Aela looked over at the Jarl wondering what he was thinking, but he spoke again before she could ask. "Would you be so kind as to invite your Harbinger to dine with us?" Her silver eyes widened slightly, then with a nod she took off at a fast walk. Heading out the doors into the late evening.

It wasn't very long before Irileth returned, letting Balgruuf know who she had sent to Riverwood and how long before they needed relief. She and Lydia stood at attention near the Jarl until Aela returned with the Harbinger of the Companions; Kodlak Whitemane. As soon as the old friends greeted each other, they all sat down to dinner. Discussing the newcomer in detail, and what he had told of the dragon. Kodlak agree with Aela, this young man might make a good addition to their honored ranks. When she began to regale them with the story of his decimation of the giant, everyone at the table listened intently. The entire hall hanging on her every word.

After dinner Aela and Kodlak returned to the hall of the Companions, Lydia following along until she got to the temple. Heading inside to check on the health of her Thane, she found that he had somehow left town. According to the head Priestess, the man had a female visitor and shortly thereafter had two guards help him down to the stables. She wouldn't say who the woman was that spoke with the Imperial, but Lydia suspected Irileth. Without a Thane for her to serve, it would be back to Dragonsreach and protecting the Jarl. Who was most likely climbing into bed at that moment. So having some free time to herself, Lydia left the temple and head to the Inn.

She walked into the Bannered Mare, just as the room went quiet. Lydia looked around and quickly spot the Nord, Bo. He was standing in front of the Bard Mikael, and looked absolutely furious. The Bosmer Faendal was trying to calm his friend, but it didn't seem to be working. You could almost feel the tension in the room. The air was hot and tasted of smoke and ash. Lydia stepped over to the counter and ordered herself a drink, turning in time to see Bo punch the Bard in the stomach. Mikael doubled over trying to catch his breath, and not vomit at the same time. When Bo spoke, his voice was deep and gruff, and the whole room seemed to shake. "Now, you _will_ apologize to her _again_ , or I will break every bone in your hands."

Mikael wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, before nodding. He then shuffled over to Carlotta Valentina, and meekly offered her an apology for his rude comment. Once she was satisfied, the Bard left to go clean himself up. Bo sat down with Carlotta and her daughter Mila, followed by Faendal. The four of them sharing their dinner with quiet conversation, only occasionally broken by excited shouts from the small girl.

Lydia had to smile at that, it seemed his behavior wasn't flirting. He was genuinely a good person, who cared about how women were treated. Which was a rare trait for a man in this day and age. After their meal, the four of them left the Inn, Lydia stepped out the door (to get some fresh air) she told herself. She watched as Bo bought all of Carlotta's stock of food, claiming it was for their trek up to Bleak Falls Barrow for the court mage. The purchases done, Carlotta and Mila left for home. But the Nord and Bosmer stayed in the darkened marketplace. Lydia approached them after the second time they asked a patrolling guard something and got a simple head shake of 'no' for an answer. "Can I help you?" She asked when she got close enough.

Bo looked up at her, his frown turning to a smile. "Can you pick a lock?" Seeing the look on Lydia's face, he quickly add. "I wanted to leave her something, but none of the guards can pick a lock."

Lydia realized what he meant when she saw the coin purse in his hand. She smiled at the thought of someone caring enough about strangers to help the widow. "I can if it's a fairly simple one, let me take a look." She walked around the stall, and leaned down to the strongbox. The lock was simple enough, all she needed was a small dagger. She reached up and took the blade from Faendal, the iron skinning knife slim enough to work for her needs. It only took her a moment to pop the lock. "There, that's got it." Bo hand her the heavy coin purse, making Lydia realize it was far more than she initially thought. "You sure you want to give her this much?" She looked up to his face, studying his eyes when she asked.

The boy shrugged. "She needs it." He stated, as if that was the only reason anyone needed to do something like this. "Not easy to raise a kid on your own, specially not while putting up with people like that _bard_. Who only look at her like she's some kind of conquest." Bo's eyes went distant. "Besides, she was always kind to me."

Lydia glanced over at Faendal, who only smiled and nod for her to go ahead. With a small smile of her own, she put the gold in the strongbox and snapped the lid shut. Making sure it was locked before handing the dagger back. She stood, straightening out her greaves. "I never got the chance to say it earlier, but thank you for sticking up for me." Lydia held her hand out.

Bo shook her hand without hesitation. "No thanks needed Ma'am, I was raised to treat people with respect. But everyone should respect a Housecarl, and there is no excuse for mistreating a lady." With a final nod of farewell, he and the Bosmer walked off toward the gate. Lydia watched until the gate shut behind them, then head back toward the Inn to finish her eventful night with a few drinks. It was well on near to midnight when she stepped back out into the street. Lydia had a smile on her face when she tasted the fresh cool air. Being a Nord meant that all the mead she drank only left her with a slight buzz. With a spring in her step she started walking back toward Dragonsreach, hoping that tomorrow was a better day.

She was quietly studying the Gildergreen, depressed at how sad the poor tree looked lately. It had been hit by lightning a while ago, and seemed to get worse every day. Lydia heard heavy footsteps and turned to see who would be out at this hour, she spotted a tall well built Nord with dark hair stepping out of Jorrvaskr. She smiled to herself as she waved at Farkas, the larger and nicer of the twins that called the Companions home. She studied his every movement, silently wishing she had the bravery to tell the man how she felt about him. Lydia had been in lust with him for over a year, ever since he and his brother had joined the guards in defending the city from a bandit raid. When that battle was won, Lydia had almost drooled at the sight of Farkas covered in sweat and the blood of their foes.

She was so lost in thought, she almost missed his words as he approach. "Evening Housecarl Lydia." Farkas looked around the square quickly, making sure they were alone. "Aela told me that the warrior we met today beat your thane pretty bad." His voice was kept low so no one could eavesdrop. "I know I shouldn't say this about a thane of Whiterun, but I never liked that guy. He always struck me as rude, and not deserving of being named thane."

Lydia smiled, trying to gather the courage to say what she really wanted to. In the end she settled for just speaking with him about the subject he picked. "I know that he was an ambassador, but I agree Farkas. Malius wasn't a good person, hateful and cruel to everyone he thought beneath him."

Farkas frowned, then clapped her on the back. "Well, he got a lesson taught to him today. Maybe he'll be nicer to folk from now on." His frown turned into a beaming smile, making Lydia's heart skip a beat. "Glad that warrior didn't lose his temper, he's a Berserker. Coulda been pretty bad if he lost it around people who don't deserve a good beating. Watching him take that giant down with his own club was something I'll never forget. He was swinging that thing like it was just a broadsword. You ever try to lift one?"

Farkas' question caught her off guard, so she tried to seem like she was thinking. When all she was doing was staring into his eyes. "Can't say that I have. Was it one of the tree ones, or made from mammoth bone?"

"Mammoth bone, I went back and tried to pick it up after telling everyone at the hall. Me and Vilkas together couldn't even budge it." Farkas' eyes grew distant. "Can't imagine what kinda strength it would take for someone to use it like he did, hate to make an enemy of him."

Lydia stared at him like he just grew a second head. "Farkas, you are a good and honorable man. You would have to try pretty hard to make enemies, that weren't out for blood in the first place." She was glad it was fairly dark, so he couldn't see how she just blushed. She was trying to come up with something more to say, but he beat her to it.

"You heading back home?" Farkas suddenly looked like a shy small boy caught stealing a sweetroll. "I could walk with you if you don't mind the company." His eyes went wide, and he put his hands up in defense. "Not that you need protecting or anything, your strong and a good warrior. Just... if you wanted me to. You know... to talk... and stuff."

Lydia stood there with her mouth agape. "I would enjoy the company very much, and I didn't take offense Farkas."

He shrugged. "I know I'm not the smartest person, my brother got the smarts and I got the strength. I just didn't want to make it sound like I thought you was weak... or somethin."

Her eyes darkened. "Not everyone is book smart, or word smart. Some people are just... life smart, about the things that matter. That's what you are Farkas, smart about things that matter. If no one else can see it..." Lydia shrugged. "...then it's their loss for not knowing you."

Farkas couldn't hide the smile that show on his face if he tried. He had been trying to get to know her better for the last few years, but he always thought he was too dumb for her. Now Lydia tells him that she thinks he's plenty smart, he could have been knocked over with a feather. He laughed and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Thank you, Housecarl. May I walk you to the doors of the keep?"

She held her arm out for him to take it. "I would be honored, Companion."

They had made it up to the second landing of the steps to Dragonsreach when they both felt something strange. It was like a shiver ran down both their spines at the same time. As they turned around, they watched all the braziers in the area flutter then lean toward the south. As if a strong wind came up, though no breeze was felt. Then there was a sound unlike any they had heard before. It was muffled and distant, but it sounded like drumbeats and set goosebumps upon their exposed skin. "Have you ever heard...?" Lydia asked her escort.

Farkas was scanning the night sky, his silver eyes looking off in the distance. "Not in my whole life."

They stayed like that for a few moments, until a patrolling guard winked at Lydia as she passed by. Forcing them to resume their poorly disguised date. Once she was at the massive doors to the keep, Lydia turned and hesitated. She was staring at his lips, trying to get up the courage to kiss the man she had been lusting after for so long. But Farkas proved to be able to read her desire, and leaned in and kissed her instead. When they parted, both were near breathless. He smiled at her, his face matching the flushed manor of hers. "Will I see you tomorrow?" His voice was full of hope.

Try as Lydia might, there was no hiding the excitement in her voice. "Yes, as long as I am not away on orders, I will see you... dinner at the Mare?"

With a nod from him, she went inside the keep. The whole while her stomach doing flip-flops like she was a giddy teen girl with her first crush. She checked in with the night guards, and almost skipped to her room. Thinking that tomorrow would indeed be a great day.

The city of Whiterun was just waking up for its day when the large doors opened, Jarl Balgruuf had just gotten up when he heard the commotion. The young silver haired boy he had sent on Farengar's quest just returned from Bleak Falls Barrow. He and the Bosmer Faendal arrived with the stone the mage sought. "Already starting out to be a good day." He told his Steward Proventus as they stood in the war room.

"We shall see." Was all the steward had to say on the matter. Proventus was always the voice of reason. Often playing 'daedra's advocate' and stating things that were possibly wrong with his Jarls plans. Opposing them for the simple reason of preparing the man for what his subjects might say.

Balgruuf smiled and pat the Imperial on the back. "Don't get me wrong Prove..." But he stopped talking when he heard the quick stomping of boots on the floor, and the frantic voice of Irileth shortly after. "What's this then?" He asked as a guard came running up the stairs, looking like he'd been through the training course in full gear.

The guard was followed by Irileth, the Nord Bo wearing slightly different armor, and the Bosmer Faendal. All three watching the guard with scrutiny. "Tell the Jarl what you told me, about the dragon... Quickly now!" Irileth barked at the panting guard.

He snapped to attention when she yelled. Then looked up at his lord. "There was a dragon at the western watchtower. It was fast... faster than anything I've ever seen. I've never run so hard in my life, I thought it would come after me for sure."

Jarl Balgruuf was tense, trying to think of the best possible course of action. But he knew no one alive that had faced a dragon, well except the young Nord standing there with the Bosmer at his side. Balgruuf was able to make out Bo telling Faendal. "Run and get as many resist fire and healing potions you can find, steal them if you have to. I'll make amends later, if we live." It wasn't a heartbeat before the Bosmer took off down the stairs at a run. His feet not even touching down until he was over half way down the steps.

( _ **Well, at least the boy's planning on helping without having to ask.**_ ) Balgruuf thought, as he smiled. He turned his attention to the guard. "Was it attacking the watchtower?"

"No my Jarl, it was just circling overhead when I left." The guard was ready to collapse, he had to be exhausted. Partly from fear, and partly from the almost a half-league run from the watchtower.

"Head down to the barracks for some food and rest, you've earned it son." Balgruuf nod to the guard as he salute, then turned his attention to his Dunmer friend and Housecarl. "Irileth, I wan't you to gather some guardsmen and get down there. I need to know what were dealing with." She salute him with one fist over her heart as she bow. He turned to Bo. "I haven't forgotten all that you've done, but you're the only one who's faced a dragon and lived. I need you to go with Irileth, help in anyway you can."

Bo nod, then turned to Irileth. "We'll need anything that resists fire. Shields, rings, _anything_." He took a few steps toward the stairs. "We'll also need all the water we can carry, and I suggest everyone gets soaked in the stream on the way." With a nod from her, Bo ran down the stairs and out the door to find Faendal.

Faendal hand out the potions to the guards, while Irileth hand out all the enchanted items the armory had. She went to hand the last pair of boots to Bo, but he just pointed at the young guard to his left. When he saw the Dunmer's raised eyebrow he smiled. "Fire doesn't hurt me as much as it should, for some reason." He pointed down at his right side, and the flame shaped burn. "Trust me, I will be fine with what potions I have." His hazel eyes snapped up and looked around at all the gathered guards. "Everyone get fire resist potions?" Seeing the nods he sighed in relief. "Good, don't expect your shield to do much unless it's enchanted against fire. Even then, don't rely on it solely. As soon as we get out to the creek, get everything wet. Hair, armor, everything."

One of the guards sounded disgusted by the idea. "That's gonna feel horrible."

Bo spun on the offending guard, the glare coming from his hazel eyes enough to shut the man up. "Well, from what I _watched_ happen at Helgen. Being completely soaked, might just let you live long enough to drink the damn potion. Which may just save your life, so suck it up and deal with it. Being uncomfortable is a whole lot better than being dead." With one last look over at them, he follow Irileth out the gate and down the road toward the stables. Only stopping to make sure everyone got soaked enough to give them at least a fighting chance against the heat.

It wasn't a hard run, but then Bo, Irileth, and Faendal were in better shape and not weighed down with as much armor as the rest of their party. They stopped by a large rock outcropping to study the tower. The walls were half destroyed, and everything was burning. The grass in the training area, the barricades, the stone walls. All of it. Irileth stood up. "Well there's no dragon right now, but it sure looks like he's been here." She glanced back at her men, seeing glad looks on their faces at how much they had been prepared for fire. "We need to look for survivors, find out what happened and if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere." Taking off at a jog, she barked. "Spread out and move quickly!"

Faendal nod toward the top of the tower, and Bo nod back in understanding. It would be the best place for the master archer to hit the dragon. Then Bo head for the burning training area, being the only one who could stand the heat. He found two bodies burnt beyond recognition, but no one else. He heard a screech, and looked up to see a dragon coming from the south. It didn't look like the same one from Helgen, this one was smaller and green. He drew his bow and ran to the tower to join his teacher, hoping the added height would give them an advantage. He was partly right, being that they were the first ones the dragon saw, meant that they were the easiest target. It wasn't long until the beast covered the top of the tower in flames. It seemed to grow furious when the Nord and Bosmer hadn't turned to cinder when the flames died.

Frustrated, it flew around the tower. Breathing flames on any guard it saw in the open, not doing much damage to them it decided that the archers pelting it from above were the bigger threat. Irileth had made it to the top of the stairs, and hit the dragon with lightning. Causing it to turn toward her, giving Faendal a clear shot at its right eye. The shot struck true, destroying the eye and making the dragon shriek in obvious pain. It latched onto the side of the tower, trying to snap the elf up in its teeth. But Faendal was not about to back down from a fight, he lashed out with his sword. The slice across the dragons jaw bleeding a dark red blood that hissed when it land. When he went to strike the beasts neck, the dragon bit down on his sword snapping the steel blade like a twig with its massive teeth.

It spit the sword piece out off the side of the tower, then reared up as high as it could reach until it was directly over Faendal. Bo had been pelting it with arrows the whole time, as Irileth hit it with lightning from the stairwell. But when he saw what the dragon planned to do to his teacher, the furious rage it brought forth made it seem like time itself stood still for Bo.

Dropping his bow, he reached back and grasped the handle of his war hammer as he started toward the beast. Unhooking Valendrung from the harness mount they had fashioned in Riverwood before they went into the barrow. Bo was already halfway there, but the dragon seemed to sense what was about to happen. It let go of the tower and turned to fly off to the north. But he was already too close to stop, at the last second he saw Faendal throw his shield over his back. Using it as a step, Bo launched himself after the dragon. Praying to all the Daedra he knew that it would not mean his death. It would seem that at least one of them was listening. The cursed hammer come down on the right wing where it met the body, with a loud **(CRACK)**.

Bo was tossed over the dragon's back, landing on the left wing as it came up slowed his fall. Then he hung on for his life as the dragon failed to keep airborne and plummeted to the ground. The first impact was the broken right wing, causing the dragon to pitch sideways and throw Bo clear. When it hit the ground fully, it dug long furrows in the road where it landed. Bo rolled to a stop some twenty feet away, but was back on his feet and running toward the dragon with his hammer up as Irileth and Faendal exit the tower.

Bo ran toward the head of the wounded beast, but the dragon saw him and tried to snap at the Nord. With the luck of the Daedra, he stepped on the dragon's teeth before they could close around his leg and jumped onto its neck. The dragon stilled for a heartbeat, screaming something that sounded like "Dovakiin no!" But the fearful cry did nothing to stop Bo from slamming the heavy head of Valendrung into the top of its skull. The dragon let out what sounded like a pained whimper, then it's massive head crashed down on the cobblestone and it's body went still. Bo very ungracefully fell off the dragon's shoulder ending up on his hands and knees, and looking utterly exhausted.

Irileth congratulate the men as Faendal went to check on Bo. "Great shootin' boys! Now let's go see if it's really dead." She started to walk over and was almost to where Faendal was trying to help Bo up, when the dragons skin started to boil off. "Everyone get back!" She yelled as Bo shoved the Bosmer clear of him. They all watched helplessly as bright lights started swirling up from the dragon, and directly into the Nord laying next to it. Bo was glowing with ethereal light, and his eyes were so bright that even with his head down they looked like there was a fire inside them.

"What manner of vile force is this?" One of the guards yelled, his voice sounding disturbed and a little bit disgusted.

Bo still had his head down, but Faendal and Irileth saw how he was fighting _something_. His hands were tensed up, and his fingernails were gouging small grooves in the cobblestone beneath him. He laughed, but it was a dark and merciless sound. "What would you know of force Joor? I will show you _**FUS**_!" There was a wave of blue energy that came out with the last word, and all who saw it's affect were stunned. The impact knocked the guard almost twenty feet, slamming him into the crumbling wall near the road. He sat there unmoving, but still breathing. As the other guards all started clamoring about Talos and Dragonborn.

Everyone went silent as a great thundering sound came from the sky itself. " _ **DOVAKIIN!**_ " The guards were all looking around at the heavens, until Bo spoke once more. His voice was deeper than before, and shook the very ground beneath their feet. " _ **Zu'u Lost Alok!**_ " (I have risen). The thunder cracked through the sky again. " _ **DOVAKIIN!**_ " Bo stood, his glowing slitted eyes the color of molten gold were glaring at the distant mountains. It was as if he could see the cause of the sound. He took a deep breath, making all the guards tense up. But when he spoke it did not throw them across the ground. " _ **Zu'u Los Fin UlseGolKul, Zu'u Los Fin Laat Kiin Do Bormahu!**_ " (I am the Forever-Grounded-Son, I am the last born of Akatosh.)

When the sky gave no response to his words Bo huffed, the sound managing to sound bored and angry at the same time. His glowing slitted eyes turned to Irileth, silently appraising her for a few heartbeats as her men approach. He looked the men over briefly, then locked eyes with the Dunmer. "What news of the eldest, what news of _Alduin?_ " Everyone froze in place, the guards had their hands over their weapons not knowing if they were in danger or not. Irileth raised an eyebrow at the boy she just heard speak in the ancient Nord tongue. A language she hadn't heard spoken in thirty years, and even then it was only briefly by an eccentric priest of Talos during the war.

She cocked her head, trying to think of the best way to handle this. Hoping that the effect would wear off after a while, like maybe after the boy quit _glowing_. Irileth decided that the Jarl needed to know everything that happened here, especially that the boy was apparently Dragonborn and looking for Alduin, the harbinger of the end days. "I honestly do not know of Alduin, but we should head back to Whiterun and inform the Jarl. He may know more than I, and at the very least he can send dispatches to find out."

He gave her a nod of agreement, then looked toward the guard that was approaching with hard eyes. Faendal reached down and picked up Valendrung, not sure who was the bigger threat at the moment. But he wasn't going to give Bo the Daedric weapon in his current state. The guard stopped a few steps away from Bo, holding out his enchanted cloak with the crest of Whiterun on it. "You may not need the fire enchantment Dragonborn, but the hood will help hide your eyes." He swallowed as he looked down nervous. "No offense sir, I think it would just be easier to make it through town without causing a panic if no one can see them."

Bo cocked his head as if confused by the guards words, Faendal stepped over and started wrapping the cloak around him before putting the hood up. "Your eyes are glowing bright gold, and slitted like the dragons were. Best not scare the townfolk."

Bo reached up and adjust the hood, covering himself more as he gave them a nod. "My thanks." Was spoken softly, but the ground trembled. He shook his head then spoke again, just barely a whisper. "Shall we go then?" This time there was no outward effect, and it seemed to relax everyone in earshot. Irileth lead them back toward Whiterun, the guards all keeping their distance but talking and bickering about the legend of the Dragonborn. Bo stepped over by the guard he had nocked out with his first shout, he leaned down and picked the unconscious man up. Throwing the limp guard over his shoulder as if he weigh no more than a sack of grain, then jogging for a few steps to easily catch up with Irileth. He noticed her questioning stare, so he answered. His voice a whisper once more. "Leaving behind, no purpose. Not _learn_ if left for dead."

Irileth nod in approval of the idea. "We can leave him at the barracks to wake up, it's just inside the gate."

Bo gave a sniff, then shook his head. "Concussion, need healer." When he saw the strange look in the Dunmer's eyes he shrugged. "Can see, smell life-force, head wound but not bad."

Faendal was starting to worry about his friend, so he put a hand up to get Bo's attention. "Are you okay? You're talking _strange_ , like its hard to put the words together."

Bo gave the elf a nod. "Hard to control my voice." On his last word the ground shook a little, making him frown and shake his head in frustration.

Faendal and Irileth both breathed a sigh of relief, thinking it was good news that he was trying at least. Whatever happened when the dragon soul entered him, it didn't seem to dull his senses. Hopefully the person he was, still existed. Somehow buried beneath the dragon that was now walking past the stables with them. When they got to the gate, there was a loud cheer from the guards on the ramparts who had witnessed the dragons fall. After Irileth gave orders for a new guard force and funeral detail to head back out to the watchtower, they made the agonizingly slow trek up to the temple. The citizens that were aware of the fight, all asking as many questions as they could before being shooed away.

After dropping the unconscious guard off at the temple, Bo follow Irileth up the steps to Dragonsreach. He and Faendal walking abreast, the guards trailing after silently but nodding to all who passed with a proud smile. Knowing that no matter what else happens, they were the first to fight and slay a dragon in hundreds of years. Not only that, but they were there when the Dragonborn was revealed by the gods, to give hope in this time of unrest. This day would not be forgotten easily by history. It was a testament to their skill in battle, and a boon for Whiterun to have such men call it home.

They all stepped into the large main room of the keep. The Jarl, his brother, and the steward were all deep in discussion at the throne. Balgruuf looked up when Irileth approach, she salute him with a bow. "My Lord, the watchtower was near destroyed by the time we got there. Two men dead, two missing, and one wounded from the party I took. But after a hard fight, we managed to slay the beast."

Bo whispered something to Faendal, his words causing the whole room to tremble slightly. With a questioning glance from Irileth, the Bosmer spoke. "He said there were the remnants of two guard uniforms on the ground after the dragon burned."

The Housecarl nod to them both. "My Lord, it seems that the dragon had... _eaten_ the two I believed missing, apologies."

Jarl Balgruuf nod to his oldest friend. "Considering the damage done to Helgen, I can only say we are lucky it wasn't worse. If it had attacked the city..." There was a pained look on Balgruuf's face, before he shook it away. His eyes swept over Bo and Faendal, as well as the rest of the guards with them. "But there was something else as well, wasn't there? We all heard the call of the Graybeards, and the response. Am I correct to assume that was not the dragon who answered?"

Irileth nod. "Yes my Jarl, after the beast fell dead something happened. Lights of every color came out as its body burned away, leaving nothing but bones." She turned to look at Bo. "The lights all went into our friend here, and I believe it _changed_ him."

Balgruuf ran his hand down his beard thoughtfully. "Whatever happened when you took that dragon's soul, the Graybeards heard it. That was their call, summoning you to High Hrothgar." His eyes went distant. "They wouldn't mistake it for anything else, you must be Dragonborn."

The steward stepped closer to the throne, glaring at Bo. "I don't see any sign of him being this, what... _Dragonborn_." But the balding Imperial flinched when Bo reached up and practically threw his hood down.

Even though his eyes were still glowing and slitted, the anger in them was unmistakable as Bo took a few menacing steps forward. He had a grim smile on his face, and Irileth thought he was going to shout at Proventus like he did the foolish guard Grinmir at the tower. Luckily for everyone in the hall, he didn't seem to want to smack the ignorant man against the wall... yet. " _ **Zu'u Los Fin UlseGolKul, Zu'u Los Fin Laat Kiin Do Bormahu!**_ " The entire hall trembled as he stood there glaring at the steward.

Balgruuf looked from Bo to Irileth, hoping his old friend had an answer for what the boy just said. She gave her Lord a nod, then translated as best she knew. "He is the Forever-Grounded-Son, last born of Akatosh." She noticed the slightly confused look on Bo's face, so she turned to him. "None other than myself and maybe Farengar our court mage will understand the ancient Nordic, Dragonborn. If possible, could you speak in the common tongue?"

Bo's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, the newly woke dragon-soul didn't think about them not knowing his language. "Apologies, I will try to remember." He turned his glowing eyes back to the steward. "But that does not mean I forgive the insult."

Proventus actually seemed properly admonished by the cold statement. He gave a quick nod before gathering his voice. "I meant no disrespect of course, its just... what do the Graybeards want with you?"

The Jarl's brother Hrongar clenched his hands in anger as he glared at Proventus. "You had better not mean any disrespect, these are our sacred traditions dating back to the founding of the first empire. You disrespect them, you spit in the face of the entire empire and all nords."

Bo cocked his head, a cruel grin on his face. "I don't think he meant to mock tradition, he simply intended to insult me _again_." The bookshelves and tables in the hall rattled from his voice.

Balgruuf raised an eyebrow at Bo's words. "Again? When did he do it the first time?" He looked over at his now visibly shamed steward. "What did you do Proventus?"

"I did not believe the boy was who he claimed to be, so I would not give him access to his account in our treasury." The steward stammered while looking anywhere but the shocked faces in the room.

One of the guards by the stairs came walking over to the Jarl, he leaned down and whispered something to his Lord. Getting a nod of agreement, the guard walked over to Bo. "Dragonborn, may I see your right arm please?" With a raised eyebrow, and then a shrug. Bo pulled the sleeve of the borrowed cloak up to his shoulder. The guard took one look at the flame shaped scars and turned toward the steward. "This is Bodnu Shin'sai, heir to the Shin'sai trade business. How could you not recognize the boy who's been coming here to do his family banking for the past eight years?" The guard's face was covered in a helmet, but there was no mistaking the glare he gave to the steward. He turned back to Bo as he took off his helmet. "I am sorry for your loss Bodnu, your family were good people and always dealt fair with me."

Bo nod to the man, the glow of his eyes flaring brighter for a second. Proventus went to stammer out some excuse for his behavior, but a voice from the side of the room cut him off. "There is no excuse for treating a long time customer and associate like a thief or liar, perhaps you should take your leave before you offend our guest beyond repair." Everyone in the hall heard the hard tone, and knew it wasn't a question or a request. The mage was _demanding_ that the steward leave before he caused an avoidable incident.

With a wary look at the Jarl, and the nod he got in return. The balding Imperial left the hall and head downstairs toward his quarters. Balgruuf looked the group of soot covered guards over for a few seconds, then smiled. "Well you have all proven your worth, as well as the worth of Whiterun! We shall have dinner and you can regale me with your brave battle against such a legendary beast. Return here after you've cleaned up and gotten seen to by the healers." The guards all salute, then turned and walked down the steps toward the doors.

"I know you Irileth, we've been friends far too long for you to hide anything from me." Balgruuf declared to the Housecarl, then he smiled at her. "What is it that you wish to say."

She glanced around the room at all who were present, then gave him a hesitant smile. "You know me too well my Lord. But this is something best spoken of in private." Her red eyes scanned the room again, before locking with Balgruuf's steel blue orbs. "Don't want to cause a panic."

His eyes went wide for a few heartbeats, then he nod and motioned for them to follow. "Hrongar, we'll be on the porch. Bring some mead, I have a feeling we'll both need it before this is done." Hrongar nod to his brother, then jogged off to fetch a keg of mead, and a few other things he thought they might want before heading out onto the great porch. Where the dragon trap was, that gave the keep its very name. He hand Balgruuf a tankard of the best mead they had, and started pouring some for the rest of them. "Thank you brother, I didn't want the maids here if this truly is panic inducing news. You know how they are."

Hrongar nod. "It would be halfway to Hammerfell by nightfall." He and Balgruuf both laugh, but quickly grew serious.

Irileth gathered herself for a moment before taking a deep breath. "At the watchtower, after he took the dragons soul. We heard the call from the Graybeards. He said 'he had risen', then after the second call from the Graybeards he said 'he is the forever grounded son, the last born of Akatosh.'" Irileth paused to catch her breath and look into Balgruuf's eyes. "Then he asked me directly. 'What news of Alduin?" She stopped talking as the weight of her words sank in.

Balgruuf leaned forward, eyeing Bo intently. "Alduin? Harbinger of the end times, is here? Now?"

Bo looked directly into the Jarl's eyes. "Yes, or I would not have been brought here. It is my destiny to fight him for this worlds right to continue." The stones of the great porch shook, and even the massive chains on the dragon trap rattled when he spoke. "Has no one seen or heard from him since he razed Helgen?"

Everyone gasped, and Balgruuf ran his hand down his face in worry. "He is the dragon that destroyed Helgen? Damn it! First the rebellion turns into a full out civil war, now Alduin has come marking the end of days." Blue eyes stayed locked on to glowing slitted ones for a few heartbeats before Balgruuf sighed. "I don't know anything more than you son, but If you give me a few days I can send out riders to learn all we can."

"That is acceptable, I need to know everything I can about his actions and plans. It will give me time to adjust, I am still having trouble keeping my voice controlled." Bo told him with a nod as the whole porch shook again.

Faendal pat him on the back. "Yeah, we really don't want you to go scaring all the townfolk into thinking that the world is about to end, until it _is_ actually about to." He saw the questioning look from Bo and the Jarl, and chuckled. "I've seen what panic can do to a town, watched more than a few destroy themselves during the _purges_ in Valenwood." He shook his head to clear the horrible memories that just reared their ugly heads. "Trust me, no one wants to see how bad people get when they think the gods have forsaken them and their life is over." Everyone was silent as tears dripped from the elf's eyes.

When it seemed like the Bosmer had gathered himself, Balgruuf held up his tankard to him in toast. "Myself and Irileth saw the same everywhere the Thalmor went during the war. It was like a plane of Oblivion had opened up and swallowed all their sanity." They all took a drink, then Balgruuf gave the elf a comforting smile. "Easy to see why you would choose to live in Riverwood."

Faendal blushed just a tiny bit, making the Jarl think that maybe there was another reason that the Bosmer was living in the small village. Faendal smiled to himself, his eyes twinkling. "Riverwood's a nice enough place I guess... for a _Nord_ village."

Hrongar spit mead all over the table, and had to catch his breath. But then he and Balgruuf both burst out laughing at the same time. The younger brother of the Jarl pat Faendal on the back. "Now that's spoken like a true Ranger!" Seeing the elf's raised eyebrow he smirked. "I've met a few, always acted like they were only ever happy on the move. Even when the love of their lives was the reason they stayed in some crappy little backwater village in the middle of nowhere, they always acted like they had one foot out the door. About to leave in a heartbeat, even though you could tell they would never leave their family." He gave Faendal a nod. "But don't worry, your secrets safe with us."

Hrongar's teasing caused Faendal to groan in mock anguish, before throwing his hands up in defeat. "Alright, fine. I really care for the general store owners sister, Camilla. Now that we got my love life out of the way, can we move on to more pressing matters? Like the fact that my friend now has glowing eyes and can't speak without shaking half the keep." He looked over the faces at the table, then to Bo. "What are we going to do, we have no idea if his voice will return to normal or if his eyes will stop glowing."

"My body has already quit glowing, maybe it will just take a while." Bo stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But, whether they stop glowing or not I still have to find Alduin. That is my purpose."

The five of them discussed what the best course of action would be, Bo only occasionally speaking up to agree with them. It was close to nightfall when they finished, Balgruuf, Faendal, and Hrongar all came downstairs shortly after the guards had been seated at the great table. Irileth had gone to task someone with the duty of watching over their guest, to make sure there weren't anymore misunderstandings. It wouldn't do for the servants to upset him, or see his eyes and start rumors.

Lydia was standing her watch with the Jarls children in the basement. She had hoped to eat dinner with Farkas tonight, but so far she hadn't heard anything about how much longer it would be. She also would never shirk her duty, so until she gets the all-clear she must make ready and wait. The only thing she knew for sure was that until the danger passed, she was to keep the children safe. Or gods forbid the worst should happen, kill them by her own hand so they couldn't be taken as slaves or worse. It was an unspoken rule, and one of the worst duties of a Housecarl. No normal person could kill children and be expected to walk away with their sanity intact.

Lydia didn't know if it had ever happened in Whiterun, or even Skyrim for that matter. But she detested the fact that it was even a possibility, with every fiber of her being. She had heard some rumors before she got the children and their maids into the secure room. Some of the wilder tales said that a dragon was attacking, and had burned down half the town. ( _ **A dragon attacked the city and no one heard or saw it, riiiight and I'm the second coming of Talos.**_ ) She thought to herself, shortly before there was a hard knock on the enchanted steel door.

Once she heard the 'all clear' pass phrase from Irileth, she opened the door slowly. Letting out a relieved breath when she saw her mentor. Lydia salute and went to ask what had happened, but her superior put a hand up to stop her. "It's safe for them to come out now, and I have an important task for you." She motioned for Lydia to follow as she started walking briskly up the stairs to the lower basement. "We fought and slay the dragon that destroyed the western watchtower, but there was a... development." The Dunmer turned and locked eyes with Lydia, making sure the Nord knew she was serious before continuing. "I need you to keep him company, and calm if possible. Give him anything he needs, and for Azura's sake. Keep him away from anyone but the Jarl, myself, or Farengar. He's already nearly killed a guard for spouting off and annoying him, and that was an accident. I'd hate to see what he can do in anger."

Irileth led her up through the keep and out onto the great porch. The Dunmer waved her hand at the yellow cloaked figure perched on the railing overlooking the northern plains. "He does not exactly remember himself right now, but do try to be respectful to him Housecarl. For that young boy is the Dragonborn." Irileth had gone back inside before the shocked look could even show on Lydia's face.

She stepped toward the cloaked man, hesitant at first. Lydia watched as the breeze picked up, the strong wind caressing him like a familiar lover. He seemed to be watching the sky distantly, so she made sure he could hear her footsteps approach. But she froze in place when the man spoke. "Zu'u Bahlok Fah Fin Lok"

Lydia looked around in shock as the whole porch trembled, then she stepped closer to him. "Excuse me, Sir?" He turned to face her, glowing slitted eyes peeking at her from under the hood. He cocked his head at her, as if he were waiting for her to speak. Lydia salute him with one fist over her heart as she bow. "I did not wish to disturb you, I am Lydia Housecarl to Whiterun." She took his silence to mean it was safe for her to approach. "I apologize for my ignorance, but I do not understand what you said." She bow her head waiting for the man to be upset with her, in all her training this was the hardest part. Having to sit and take whatever punishment a Lord or Noble decided was fitting for angering them.

He hopped down from the railing, turning to face her as he did. With a few quick steps he was standing in front of her. He gently placed a calloused finger under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his. "Apologies, I forget that none here know the dragon tongue. I must try to remember this." He turned and looked back toward the sky. "I said, I long for the sky. I can feel how it calls to me, and yet I have no way to answer in this form." His hood fell down around his shoulders as he shook his head sadly. "To be the only wingless dragon, is truly maddening."

They both turned to look at Irileth when the doors opened again, the Dunmer was walking toward them with a tray of food. "I thought you should know, Faendal went back to Riverwood to let them know that a dragon has been killed. Hopefully the news will give them some peace."

Bo chuckled, the sound wasn't very loud but it caused the whole porch to tremble. "Or maybe he went back to check on his lov..." His voice stopped abruptly when his head snapped toward the eastern sky. Then another voice was heard, but the sound that came from the approaching dragon was nothing more than a loud roar of challenge. Glowing eyes tracked the dark shape that sped by the porch, before losing sight of it when the dragon flew low over the town. Without any hesitation Bo took off at a dead run toward the doors, dropping the cloak to the ground as he did. His bare feet slapped on the stone floor as Lydia and Irileth followed, their own boots adding to the noise that echoed through the porch.

Two flights of stairs later, he was back in the great hall. "Dragonborn!" The Jarls brother Hrongar, yelled as he threw the large war hammer left by Faendal to Bo. He moved to hand him the dwarven bow and quiver, but Bo was already past the table and near the doors. So Hrongar hand them to Lydia with a nod to catch up. "Godspeed Housecarl." She slung the quiver over her shoulder and kept the bow in hand as she ran after Irileth.

The doors opened to a surreal sight, most of the town was running up the steps toward them. All trying to hide from the beast in the keep, and blocking the only way down... or so Lydia thought. She watched in awe and fear, as Bo jumped from the top of the steps toward the waterfall that fed the fountains. He nimbly jumped from the slick rocks to land in the deepest part of the fountain, only to emerge a heartbeat later and take off at a run toward the lower district. Lydia and Irileth were forced to go down the crowded stairway to avoid drowning under the weight of their heavier armor. The battle was near the main gate, and mostly over by the time they caught up. The dragon had made a fatal mistake and land just inside the gatehouse near the barracks. It was a tight fit, and hard for the large beast to maneuver.

Lydia got within bow range, skidding to a stop as she nocked an arrow. Irileth stood beside her, the crackle of lightning forming on her ashen colored hands. "To bo wah krii joor, ahrk nunon siiv _Dinok_!" They heard the Dragonborn scream at the dragon, before he jumped from atop the barracks. Slamming his hammer into the neck of the beast just behind it's skull, its flames stopping half a heartbeat later.

Bo was standing there panting as Lydia looked over at Irileth with a question written on her face. The Dunmer gave her a smile and nod. "You came to kill mortals, and only found death." She whispered so that no one but Lydia could hear. Lydia smiled as they both turned to look behind them at the sudden commotion, most of the town was converging on them. It seems as if they all felt that the need to see the dragonborn in action outweigh the danger. "Stupid fools." Irileth grumbled, getting a nod of agreement from Lydia.

The crowd went deathly silent when the dragon burned, the light of its soul flowing up and then into the boy who struck the killing blow. Bo stood there for a few seconds, then turned his head to the sky and shouted. "I am Dovakiin, born to kill you all." A few guards rushed toward him as he collapsed, falling over backwards in the street next to the skeleton, he lay still.

Lydia and Irileth rushed to help when they saw the guards pick Bo up, there was a puddle of blood where he had fallen and the sticky fluid covered his whole back. "The damn beast got him with his claws when it landed. How did he even fight while wounded this bad?" The guard captain Anska asked worriedly, concern showing on her older face.

Irileth knew what was coming next, first the rumors about him being near divine-like in his power. Then the panic that he will die and the world is doomed. She slung one of his arms over her shoulder, Lydia taking the other as they both barked orders to the guards to control the civilians. Anska quickly lead the way through the market district, forcing everyone back. They would need a clear path to the temple and some divine luck if the boy was going to live.

It was a rough next few days for Bo, first he woke in the temple to a healer fretting over him like he was almost dead. Then when he tried to move, his body protested worse than it did after the fire or even after falling out of that damned tree before Helgen. At least he had lots of company, the guards all came by several times a day to check on him and thank him. Most of the civilians came by at least once, a few bringing him offerings of thanks for saving their homes from the dragons wrath. Then there was the Housecarl Lydia, she hadn't left his side once. Well at least while he was awake, he honestly didn't understand the worry he saw in her emerald green eyes when she thought he wasn't looking. But when the head priestess Dannica told him how bad he had been wounded, he understood some of the overprotective mothering although not why she was the one doing it.

After a few days he was allowed to make small trips out to the sacred tree that sat just outside the temple. It was just after sunrise, when he hobbled out to the benches. He was listening to the priest of Talos give his first sermon of the day, when a small girl came walking toward him. The young girl was dirty and ragged, and looked half starved. The sight of her nearly broke his heart. He had asked about her when he and Faendal first arrived, learning that she was orphaned and homeless. He also found out from Carlotta and the others he talked to. That the young Lucia had been begging for gold to feed herself, though she wasn't always able to get enough to eat.

Bo noticed her pause for a second, then shake her head no before walking past him to sit on the next bench. She kept her head low, but he still heard her mumbling about having to ask or not getting to eat today. He knew right then that he would find a way to help the girl, his parents raised him better than to let anyone starve, especially a child. Before he could think much further on it, he heard the tell-tale clomp of Lydia's steel boots on the stone steps. Bo turned his gaze toward the Housecarl, just in time to see the frown on her face. "What are you doing out here by yourself? You could fall and reopen your wounds." She admonished as she approach, a stern look on her young face.

"Am I a cripple now, only able to lay in bed and eat? Or am I allowed to stretch my legs a bit, as long as I don't go against Dannica's orders?" He asked her with a sly grin, knowing it would frustrate the woman.

Lydia frowned deeper, glaring at the door of the temple. As if she were thinking of going in and telling the priestess a thing or two, but she settled for sitting next to him with a sigh. "I was not trying to sound like some jealous wife, I simply wish to make sure you recover fully. I saw how bad the wound was when Irileth and I carried you here." She watched him out of the corner of her eye for a moment. "Two dragons in one day, how are you feeling?"

Bo heard Lucia gasp, causing him to smile. "It's funny, I feel good, better than ever. Like I could run, fight, and dance. But at the same time, it's like my body is burning up from the inside and everything hurts like my skin is too small." He leaned forward on the walking stick he was forced to use or be beaten with. "I hope she lets me out soon, I don't know how much longer I can take just sitting here on my ass. While the dragons are out there doing gods know what."

"Hmm." Lydia responded, her attention having been drawn to the tall dark haired man leaving Jorrvaskr.

Bo followed her gaze and smiled to himself. "Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Lydia snapped her eyes to his, expecting teasing or a frown. But there was just a knowing look on the young mans face. He nod to her, letting her know he meant for her to go talk to the man that held her fancy. She hesitantly stood, and with one last look Lydia practically skipped over to Farkas. "I'm sorry I missed dinner." She nearly winced at the regret she heard in her own voice.

Farkas smiled at her patting her on the shoulder. "You were fighting a dragon, how could I be mad." He looked off into the sky for a moment, before turning his silver eyes back to her. "I tried to get there in time, to help. But I had to get through the civilians without maiming any of em, so by the time I got there it was dead and I saw you carrying the Dragonborn to the temple." He pat Lydia's arm in comfort. "I figured your duties would keep you busy, so we'll just have to have it some other time." Farkas glanced over her shoulder for a moment. "How's he doin' anyway, almost healed? Everyone was hopin' he could come by and talk to Kodlak soon."

Lydia looked over her shoulder at Bo, sitting there talking to a small Imperial girl in a ragged dirty dress. "I honestly don't know, I'm going to talk to Dannica this morning. The Jarl want's him to visit the court, but understands that the climb was not possible yet."

"I'll carry him if you need me to." Farkas said with a smile. "He saved my life and the lives of my shield-sisters against that giant, it's the least I could do."

"If I have to, I'll take you up on that offer." Lydia sounded conflicted, before turning back to Farkas. "I don't know how he would feel about that, but I know it would piss me off to be carried like some helpless fragile thing."

"Yeah, I can see that." Farkas laughed, then had to duck as Lydia swung at him. "That's what I was talkin' about." He laughed again, making her blush. They both turned when they heard a young girls excited yell, seeing the small girl bolt down the stairs toward the market as Bo sat there with a sad look on his face. They could see the sparkle of tears in his eyes before he wiped them away with his sleeve. "Aela said that he lost his family about a year ago. Said they were murdered by stormcloaks, I guess that was back when they were just militia. Must be hard to have a family then lose em like that." Farkas' voice had gone low and rough, like the subject hit close to home.

Lydia put a caring hand on his arm. "You lost your father, it's the same thing Farkas."

He shook his head. "Nah, me an Vilkas don't even know if Jergen was our father. Don't remember anyone but Kodlak bein' there for us anyway, not the same as knowing them and then losing them." He paused for a few seconds. "But thanks Lydia." He smiled at the sight of the little girl returning with a basket of food. "Guess that's why he gave little Lucia more money than the girl has probably ever seen, just to buy food. Has a good heart, that one. Berserker or not."

"I thought that he was trying to flirt with me when he stood up for me against Malius, but then I saw him at the Mare beating Mikael for saying something about Carlotta. Then he bought all her stock, and after she left he had me break into her strongbox and put more gold in it than she would make in a month." Lydia gave Farkas a gentle smile. "Said she needed it. You ever heard of someone that even thinks like that?"

"Nope." Farkas laughed. "But now we both have." He declared as he led her toward Bo and Lucia. "Hail Dragonborn, how are you today?" Farkas' deep voice rang throughout the square causing Bo to look up.

"Not bad. Farkas, was it?" Getting a nod, Bo continued. "Just enjoying breakfast with my new friend Lucia, I tricked her into getting a crippled old man some food." Bo laughed but then grew quiet when Lucia started to admonish him for lying. He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "I was teasing, it's not quite the same as lying. But thank you for keeping me honest Lucia. Liars and thieves are some of the worst things in the world." Lydia noticed that the ground no longer trembled when he spoke.

Lucia looked up into his hazel eyes. "What's worse than lying or stealing?" Her question was innocent, but the look that show on Bo's face made Lydia realize something. There was a darkness behind his hazel eyes, the kind she had seen before. He had witnessed unspeakable horrors in his life, and it had changed him. She started to understand what Faendal meant when he said Bo was different before his family was taken.

"I pray you never find out, young one." Bo growled softly, and this time the whole square shook. Even the windows in the houses nearby rattled. He seemed to notice his emotions were getting too strong, so he shook his head and gave the girl a smile. "Now once you've eaten the rest of your bread and cheese, you may have a sweetroll. But only the one for now, or it may make you sick. Understand me young lady?" He gave her a stern look, getting a nod from the small girl. "Good, you have to eat more than just sweets no matter how much you want them. A growing girl needs good healthy food." Seeing the girl smile made Bo respond with one of his own, before he leaned closer to her. "I will check on what we talked about later today or early tomorrow, okay? It all depends on how soon Dannica declares me fit to leave her care."

Lucia's eyes went wide, the bread she was holding dropped from her hand to land on the grass. "You meant it?" She was studying his face for clues to what he was thinking.

Bo gave her a gentle smile as he hand her a sweetroll. "Yes Lucia, I would never lie to you. Especially about something as important as that. I just wanted you to know it may take me a bit to heal first, but I did mean it." Lucia jumped forward and wrapped him in a tight hug, the sound of her sniffling coming from where her face was pressed against his shirt. He dropped the walking stick and wrapped his arms around the frail girl. "I promise I will never lie to you, as long as you do me the same honor." He leaned back and looked into her puffy eyes. "Do we have a deal?"

Lucia wiped at her tears with the sleeve of her ragged dress, smearing the dirt on her face. "Yes Mr... um, Papa." She tried to smile through the tears, but it was a heartbreaking sight. "I promise I'll be the best daughter ever." She looked like she was going to start bawling any second.

Bo gave her another hug. "Shhh, you don't have to call me Papa if you don't want to little one. I'm fine with you just calling me Bo, only my closest friends get to call me that." Lucia started crying harder, her thin body shaking from her sobs. He rubbed her back gently. "You also don't have to be the best daughter ever, I will be happy if you simply do your best. Can you do that for me? Try your best, no matter how difficult the task seems?" She pulled back and looked up into his eyes, trying to dry her tears with her hands. Bo took off the clean shirt he was given by the temple, exposing his bruised body and scars too numerous to count. He looked up at Lydia and Farkas who both had matching looks of shock on their faces. Deciding against asking them something, he stood. "Give me a moment Lucia, I will be right back." With great effort and obvious pain, he stood without the walking stick and limped over to the fountain to wet part of the shirt.

Bo turned and limped back to the girl with a smile on his face, though Lydia could see that every step was agony for the man. Still he didn't stop until he was seated next to Lucia, then started using the shirt to gently clean her face. "There, now isn't that better?" He asked her softly, getting a silent nod. "Okay, now will you be all right for a little while? I have to go check with Dannica, and see if it's alright for me to leave. We have some errands to run."

Lucia wrapped him in another tearful hug, but there was a smile on her face that almost reached her eyes. "I'll be good, I promise."

Bo stood, trying not to use the walking stick. "If you need me, I'll be right inside." He pointed at the temple of Kynareth. "Don't hesitate to come get me if anyone gives you trouble, okay?"

Farkas laughed. "She'll be fine, I can watch over her for a bit."

The look in Bo's eyes when his head snapped over to stare at Farkas, made Lydia tense up. But after a few heartbeats the look softened then he smile and nod. "My thanks Farkas, if you still want me to come talk to your Harbinger I will do so tonight after dinner. It's the least I could do for watching over my girl."

Lydia wasn't sure she was awake, she felt that she must be dreaming. There was no way that the man, the _Berserker_ who had beaten her thane nearly to death. The man that slay two dragons in one day, and turned out to be Dragonborn. Would just up and adopt a little orphan girl after talking to her once... would he? She didn't truly know, but for now all she could do was report all she saw to the Jarl as was her duty. When Bo motioned for her to lean in close, she hesitated for a second, but Farkas' comforting squeeze of her hand spurred her into action. "Can you see about renting me a room for two, and a hot bath for Lucia?" His voice so low she almost missed his words.

Lydia nod to him. "As soon as I get you back to the temple." She took his arm before he could protest, Bo let out a frustrated sigh then accepted the help.

After he was given leave of the temple. (As long as he came back to get checked up, or if the pain got worse.) Bo took Lucia to the Bannered Mare and helped get her set up in the room. He wait until she was through with her bath before he explained that he had to go see the Jarl, and until he could make better arrangements. This was where they were staying. He looked her over closely now that she was clean. The poor girl was far thinner than he imagined, and Bo was just glad she had came and talked to him. Or she might not have survived another month, being that winter was going to set in soon. "Well, are you ready to go see the Jarl?"

Lucia looked up at him shocked. "You... you want me to go with you?" She didn't look afraid, just surprised.

Bo gave her a genuine smile. "Of course, if I am to adopt you. We have to go see the Jarl, and it will be easier if you are there to tell them you accept." He saw the sad look flash through her eyes, and he almost thought she had doubts about him. Bo kneel down to her, his hazel eyes looking into her dark brown. "If you don't want me to adopt you, I will still take care of you Lucia. I never meant to force you into this." He saw the hurt, shock, and anger that flashed through her young eyes. "It is your decision and I will not force you to choose something you don't want."

She looked down at the floor, as tears started to sparkle in her eyes. "It's just... I don't remember my real papa, and when my mamma died my aunt and uncle took over the farm and threw me out. Said I wasn't good for anything." She sniffled quietly for a moment, as the door opened and Lydia stepped in with a bundle of clothes. "They were my mamma's blood, my blood, and they didn't even care if I lived or..."

Bo pulled her into a hug as she broke down, the reality of what he was trying to do for her sinking in. "Well, they are horrible people, and very bad liars." He gave her a smile when she looked up. "You are good with numbers Lucia, I gave you enough gold to buy all of Carlotta's stock and yet you haggled with her over the price of just a few things."

Lucia blushed, then shrugged. "Well I helped my mamma with the farm, countin' the money and makin' sure we had enough to pay the taxes, buy seed and all that. Numbers are easy."

Bo smiled. "See, exactly! You're good with numbers, I know a whole lot of adults that aren't. You can read and write, and that too is rare." He put one finger under her chin and gently lifted her gaze to meet his. "You are worth more than gold, or any other riches those greedy fools could think of Lucia. I see a young girl with a good heart, and a sharp mind. Who could grow up to be the best business woman the world has ever seen. No one will ever make you feel worthless again, not if I have anything to say about it." With his last words, the room shook making Lucia look around at everything that was rattling.

She giggled. "It's funny when you do that, it tickles."

Bo gave her a sheepish smile. "So do you want me to adopt you? Like I said I will still take care of you if you don't. You won't have to sleep outside anymore either way." Lucia nod as fresh tears slid down her cheeks. He kissed the top of her head. "Then it's settled." Bo motioned to the clothes Lydia was holding. "I had my friend Lydia get you some clothes, since your dress was getting too small. She's here to escort us to the Jarl, so I don't fall down the stairs and make a fool of myself." He looked up at Lydia. "Could you...?" With a nod from the armored woman, Bo stepped out of the room.

He sat outside the rented room, smiling to himself as he heard the excited squeals, and claims of disgust at the different dresses. When they emerge he had to grin. Lucia was in a bright yellow dress with long white sleeves tipped in lace, and had a blue ribbon in her hair. Her smile was radiant as she curtsied for him. "Well ladies, shall we go see the Jarl?" Bo winked at Lydia when she frowned at his choice of words, making the Housecarl realize that he was playing it up for his soon to be daughter. Bo held his hand out to Lucia, who took it without question. He paused, looking down into her eyes. "Would you go down and settle up with Hulda? I want to make sure that there is a hot bath waiting when we get back, and I need my clothes washed."

Lucia held out her hand for the coin-purse, then took off down the stairs nearly skipping the whole way. Bo turned to Lydia, his whole demeanor changing. He had gone stiff, and tense. "I know it is not your duty Housecarl, but I would appreciate it if you could make sure that she is safe." When Lydia raised an eyebrow at him he explained. "If I fall, I might look foolish, but It won't kill me. But if I was to fall and take her with me..."

Lydia understood his worry, with a solemn nod she glanced at the stairs then back to him. "On my honor, I will make sure she doesn't fall. But if you are worried about that, are you well enough to make the climb?" There was a look of almost terror in her green eyes.

Bo shook his head. "No, but the dragons aren't going to wait. Besides..." He paused for a second as he overheard Lucia talking to the Innkeeper Hulda. "I made a promise, and I never go back on my word." Lydia frowned at the thought of him pushing himself so hard just to help the little orphan, she almost missed the whisper that shook the whole upstairs floor of the Inn. "Divines have mercy on those two if I find them, Oblivion knows I won't." She gave him a nod of agreement with that statement, she couldn't understand how someone could be so cruel. The girls family had thrown her out without even a care if she lived. She vowed to look into it, at least to make sure they didn't go unpunished for their callous act.

Lydia stayed close as he hobbled down the stairs, the whole while watching him from the corner of her eye. They gathered Lucia and head toward Dragonsreach, listening to the young girl talk excitedly about almost everything she saw. As if a veil of sorrow had been lifted from her eyes and she was seeing the world in a new light. It was an arduous climb for Bo, his lower back still hurt where the dragons claw had caught him, and his left leg constantly went from burning to numb in a strange way. He didn't understand all of what Dannica had told him about the injury, it was something about nerves and could possibly heal tomorrow, in the next few weeks, months, or never. All he really took away from it was that he needed plenty of rest to let his body heal at its own pace, and no jumping off roofs to slay dragons until it did.

They eventually made it to the top of the stairs, only having to stop three times to let him rest for a moment. Lucia sharing more than a few worried looks with Lydia about her soon to be adopted father's health. For the girls sake Lydia kept up the ruse that he was fine but still sore, though she hated lying to the girl she understood why he kept the truth from her. The last thing Lucia needed was to know that he had nearly died a few days ago, and will be putting himself in the same place again and again. Dragonborn weren't known for having a quiet easy life, and Berserker's even less so.

When the doors opened to the great hall, Bo looked around the room then chuckled. "Looks like I'm a bit under-dressed." He pulled at his shirt as if the garment had offended him somehow.

Lydia laughed and gave him a smile. "Well, your armor was sort of destroyed by the dra..." Her voice trailed off when she noticed the stare she was getting from Lucia and the hard look in Bo's eyes. "The maids who washed it didn't mean to, they said it was already threadbare." She swallowed hard, hoping her lie was believed by the young girl between them. "You'll just have to buy new armor, and don't let them wash anything for you if you want to keep it." Lydia glanced down at Lucia, seeing a scrutinizing look in the girls deep brown eyes. She knelt down to the girl. "Now when he goes up to speak to Jarl Balgruuf you'll have to stand off to the side with me until you're called, okay?"

Lucia looked up at Bo, then gave him a hug. "I will wait with Housecarl Lydia until you need me Papa." He pat her on the back, then stood and started toward the throne, taking care to walk as straight as he could without limping. Lucia took Lydia's hand and following her over near the mages quarters. Farengar was standing just outside his study, and gave Lucia a smile and a nod. Lydia looked down at the girl, a questioning look in her green eyes. Lucia waved at the mage. "He let me run errands for him so I could make enough to sleep inside the Inn, but Hulda didn't like me bein' in the way so she sent me out."

Lydia made mental note to look into how the people in town had been treating the homeless child. She would make sure her uncle explained to them how much he cared for his subjects, even the homeless ones were looked after as long as he knew about them. She decided that she would help the girl forget about her past life, as horrible as it was. "Well, you're going to have a new family, and a home after this." She locked eyes with Lucia when the girl looked up. "But don't tell anyone yet, it's a surprise." Lydia put her finger to her lips.

Lucia nod as her eyes went wide. "I won't ma'am."

Lydia stopped next to Farengar, Lucia standing in front of her with her armored hands on the girls shoulders. It looked like she was keeping the girl from running off, but really it was to keep her uncle's bratty children from harassing the poor girl. As far as Lydia was concerned, her cousins were spoiled monsters.

Bo had made it to the foot of the raised dais the throne sat on, and with obvious effort he kneel to Jarl Balgruuf with one fist over his heart. "Bodnu Shin'sai, answering your summons my Jarl."

Balgruuf seemed to find the respectful action funny, a smile slowly spread across his face as he shook his head. "Rise Dragonborn, you've more than earned the right to meet me as an equal." Balgruuf stood and shook Bo's hand as soon as he had managed to stand back up. "You helped the men I sent to the western watchtower, preparing them well enough to face down the dragon and live to tell the tale with your own coin. They told me how it was you who were the deciding force in that battle, and none of them spoke of anything other than to sing praises of your actions." There was applause and shouts of agreement from the people gathered in the hall. Balgruuf smiled at the slightly confused look on Bo's face. "And then before you even had time to rest, you take down a second dragon right here inside the city. The reports said that once again, you were the reason the beast fell so quickly."

He looked the young man over carefully, most likely trying to imagine the wounds. "There is not much I can give to match what you've done for Whiterun and its people." The hall had gone quiet, as Hrongar hand an ax to his brother before Balgruuf continued. "As my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor within my power to grant, and I give you this blade of Whiterun to serve as your badge of office. Wear it proudly, so that all may know what you have done for this city. I also assign Lydia as your Housecarl, should you accept." Balgruuf went quiet, as the whole room held it's breath.

Bo looked over at Lydia with a question in his eyes. "I have seen her bravery as a warrior, and skill as a diplomat. So it comes down to the question of, can she find it within herself to put up with me?" He waited for her answer as the Jarl and his brother chuckled, along with a few others in the hall. Lydia looked down into Lucia's eyes, getting a smile and nod from the girl. She raised her eyes back up to Bo and gave him a nod. He smiled at the taller woman standing over his soon to be daughter. "It would seem she is in agreement, so I accept her services until such time as she is called back to serve you here my Jarl." He gave Balgruuf a small bow.

Balgruuf pat him on the back gently. "Now I won't have any of that, too stuffy for my taste. But there is one thing more, a reward for all that you've done for us Dragonborn. There is a vacant home, not very large but it should suit you well enough for the time being. Breezehome is yours, should you accept simply let Proventus know and he will draw up the title." Balgruuf looked into Bo's eyes, then around the room. Seeing all the people present agree with his choices made him smile. "Well, if there is no further business court is adjourned so we can have lunch."

Bo put a hand up to stop him from walking away. "If I may my Jarl?" He wait until the older man had turned back to face him. Bo waved Lydia and Lucia over. "I wish to adopt young Lucia, and should anything happen to me in my... _travels_. Make arrangements so she will be taken care of properly, until she is of age to receive her inheritance."

His choice of words made Balgruuf raise an eyebrow at him, then realization show on the older man's face. He gave Bo a thoughtful look. The Jarl looked down at the small girl now hugging the Dragonborn. "If she is in agreement, I see no problem with it." He kneel down to see eye-to-eye with the young child. "Do you wish for the Dragonborn to adopt you? If you are being forced to say yes, you only need tell me and I will make sure you are safe." Seeing the hurt, and angry look in the child's face almost made him laugh. "I know it may sound strange, but I have to make sure you are not doing this against your will. From what I know of the man, his intentions are honorable. But the law states that it must be your choice."

Lucia had visibly relaxed at the Jarl's words, she looked up at Bo then to Lydia. The whole room was waiting on her answer, the little girl had never had so much attention in her life. She stood up as straight as she could, smoothing her dress down with her hands. She looked directly into Balgruuf's eyes, holding his gaze intently as she spoke her answer. "Yes sir, My name is Lucia Lorreius and I would like for Mr. Bo to adopt me. He is a good person, and has already cared for me more than my mamma's blood family did when they threw me out."

Balgruuf's eyes grew hard at her words, his mind running through all the things he could legally do to such people. Then all the things he wanted to do that were far from legal. He shook his head to clear the horrible thoughts from it. He put a hand on her small thin shoulder, his eyes starting to glisten with unshed tears. "Then it's settled, with my right as Jarl of this hold. You Lucia Lorreius are now legally the daughter of Bodnu Shin'sai, a well known and respected merchant trader, Thane of Whiterun, and the Dragonborn."

Lucia jumped forward and wrapped Balgruuf in a tight hug. "Thank you, sir." Everyone could hear the tears she was trying to sniff back. In fact, there weren't many people in the great hall that didn't look like they were about to have tears in their own eyes from what they just witnessed.

Bo stiffly knelt down next to her, his arms open wide. Lucia turned from Balgruuf and launched herself toward her new father. Bo pat her back gently, pulling Lucia into a hug then kissing the top of her head. "I promise you that I will make sure you are taken care of, and when I travel I will make arrangements for someone trustworthy to watch over you. You have my word, Lucia."

After a few quiet moments of her holding on to Bo like he would dissapear in a puff of smoke if she let go. Lucia finally released him from the hug. There were still tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. "Thank you papa, I won't disappoint you. I will do just like you said, and always do my best."

"That's all a father can ask for, little one." Bo said as he gave her a tender smile, then stood and took her hand. He looked at Jarl Balgruuf, the older Nord having the same watery sparkle in his eyes as Bo did. "That was the only important business I had, everything else can wait for now."

The Jarl nod in agreement with him, Balgruuf knew what he meant. Most of the dispatched riders had returned bearing sealed letters from the other holds. None could match the speed or endurance of Whiterun's steeds. "Then let us eat so we can celebrate your new family, Thane Dragonborn." He motioned for the rest of the court to all sit at the massive tables lining the fire pit, placing Bo, Lucia, and Lydia to his right.

As the servants brought out the food and drinks, everyone started clamoring for Bo's attention. Trying to get him to tell them about slaying the two dragons. Bo glanced at Lucia while her attention was on the roast duck in front of her. "I would rather not share those tales right now, if you don't mind."

The table went quiet as Lucia looked up, frowning at her father. "It's cause of me, isn't it? You don't have to keep it a secret, cause I watched you fight the one by the gate. The noise woke me up, so I left the spot where I sleep... well _slept_ behind mister Belathor's shop. I went to see why everyone was running and screaming. I got there in time to hear you yell at the dragon, then jump off the roof and hit it with that big ugly hammer." She paused for a few heartbeats, a storm of emotions flickering across her young face. "I saw how you fell after you killed it. That's it, right? You don't wanna scare me cause how bad you got hurt?"

Bo looked down, ashamed with himself for trying to hide the truth from her. "Yes, Lucia. I didn't want to worry you, but I will be facing more dragons in the future." When he saw the shocked looks on the faces at the table, he gave his daughter a smile. "I promised her I would never lie to her, and although I was merely not telling her the whole truth. It may as well have been an outright lie." He looked into Lucia's eyes. "Do you forgive me daughter?"

She wrapped her arm around him and hugged him. "You were trying to keep me from bein' scared, protectin' me from bad things. I forgive you."

Lydia had to raise an eyebrow at the girls actions. She had never seen such a mature child before. She leaned closer to her Thane's daughter so she didn't have to raise her voice. "It is my duty as Housecarl to protect him with my life, and I give you my word that I will keep him safe or die trying." She saw a unfamiliar look in her Thane's eyes when he heard her words, like he was looking into the past.

Bo shook his head, to clear the memory that just hit him like a charging mammoth. "Heavy talk for lunch, let us speak of something else." He wait for a nod from Lucia, and Lydia. Balgruuf even nod in agreement with his statement, it was cruel to talk about the possible death of the girls father not even an hour after she was adopted. "Lucia, what would be the best crop to plant this time of year, and how long before you could harvest?"

The whole table went quiet with his question, everyone waiting to hear the small child's reply. Most did not expect the accurate answer she gave, and soon everyone was asking her their own questions and sharing wisdom with Lucia. The useful discussion about farming made the time pass much quicker, and it didn't seem like long before they were leaving to inspect their new house. Breezehome was down by the gate, right next door to the blacksmith. The house was barren, save for a bed upstairs and a half rotten chest. It would take some fixing up before they could move in, so Bo head back to the rented room at the Bannered Mare. He sat down at the small table and wrote out what he wanted done to the house, then tasked Lydia with getting it all arranged with the steward.

"Do you have everything?" He asked Lucia as he was getting ready for his bath. Seeing the sad look on her face Bo sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

She looked up, trying to smile even though he could see the sparkle of tears starting to form in her eyes. "It's just that no one's ever been so nice to me, besides my mamma. And I don't have nothin' to give you." She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the frustrated tears that fell.

Bo gently pulled her hands down, making sure she was looking in his eyes. "Sweetheart, I don't expect anything in return. I did this so I could take care of you, not so I can take your things. This isn't about stuff, and who has what. It's about making sure that you get to grow up, and be happy." He kneel down to see her eye to eye. "By adopting you, that means I get to care for you, and teach you, and..." His words trailed off as a smirk spread across his face. "...tickle you!" Bo tickled her until she was laughing and giggling uncontrollably, before letting her catch her breath. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. "So no more talk of paying me back, or I'll tickle you again. Understood?"

Lucia smiled at him, and this time it reached all the way to her eyes. "Thank you papa." She wrapped him in a crushing hug. Well... as crushing as a frail thin girl could give to the man with a dragon's soul. She pulled back, looking at her hands before wiping them on the wool blanket on the bed. "Now go take a bath, you're all sweaty." She giggled as he looked down at himself.

He nod. "Ever since I took the first dragon's soul I've been burning up, but Dannica said i'm not sick. I guess my bodies still trying to adjust." He cocked his head in thought for a heartbeat. "Do you wish to go out and play? I won't be too long, but Lydia may be a while yet. I'd hate for you to sit here bored, when there's still daylight left."

Lucia perked up. "Can I really? I never did before cause I had to get enough money to eat. But I would like to, if you're sure it's okay." She was looking into his eyes with hope, she almost jumped when he laughed and gave her a nod.

Bo hugged her, then gave her a mock stern look. "Just try to stay close, and if you have any trouble come right back and get me." It made him happy to see the smile on her young face, as she nod vigorously in agreement.

Lucia was up and out the door like a hummingbird, her small feet carrying her toward the stairs with haste. She almost bumped into the Redguard serving wench, Saadia glared at the girl. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, Miss Saadia!" Lucia offered as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

Saadia stopped in the doorway of Bo's room, her hands on her hips. "Keep that little brat on a leash, I'm not a damned wetnurse." She went to turn around, but found herself caught by the neck. A strong hand was on her shoulder, his calloused fingers firmly touching the soft skin of her throat.

A deep rumbling growl came from behind her, as Bo leaned close to her ear. "You ever insult my daughter again, and I will feed your ass to a dragon." She heard a loud **THUNK** and looked to her right, where the Dwemer made ax of Whiterun was stuck deep in the wall next to the door. Saadia's eyes went wide when she saw the engraved crest, meaning the man who had her by the neck was the new Thane. Which also meant he was the Dragonborn everyone was talking about that had saved the city, and could probably kill her with just a snap of his fingers.

She almost fainted right then, and Bo could smell the piss trickling down her legs. "I'm sorry mi-lord, I did not mean to offend..." All she could do was hope he wouldn't get her arrested or worse, kicked out of town. The men hunting her would have a much easier time if she was forced to go on the move again.

She could feel his hot breath on her ear. "Lucia is my daughter, and so far as I've seen. Very few in this town have given one shit about her! She was homeless, starving, and forced to sleep outside because Hulda didn't want her in the way. But now I wonder how much was Hulda, and how much of that was from you." He spun the Redguard around to face him, glowing slitted eyes were staring at her with hate. His strong hand still holding her in place by the shoulder. "Understand that I have made a few friends here in Whiterun, the most notable of them being Jarl Balgruuf. Who presided over my adoption of Lucia himself, earlier today. I value my daughter's happiness, more than I care for your safety. So I suggest you get it through your thick fucking skull, do not ever insult her again if you wish to continue your miserable life." With the last words spoken nearly a whisper, the whole Inn shook on its foundation. Bo shoved the Redguard out the door of his room, making her hit the wall across from it with a thud. Saadia was gone before he had yanked the ax from the door frame.

A few moments later there was a tell-tale stomping of steel boots on the steps, shortly before Lydia walked up to the door. Seeing the glowing eyes and look on her Thane's face made her frown and bite her lip in worry. She stood at attention in the doorway. "My Thane?" His eyes were focused on the hallway over her shoulder, forcing Lydia to turn and look to see what he was watching. There was nobody in the hall, or even on the upper floor with them. She turned back to him. "What happened, is Lucia well?"

He growled, causing the whole room to rattle. Before he threw the ax on the bed with an angry huff. "If that wench ever insults Lucia again, I will cut her fucking heart out." He was standing there with his hands doubled up into fists, and his jaw clenched so tight it was a wonder his teeth didn't crack. The room started to grow hot, and the bathwater in the tub started to bubble and steam.

Lydia's eyes went wide when she figured out what set him in his current mood. The heat coming from him that was enough to turn the water to steam was a new thing, but Lydia was no stranger to magic. She spun on her heel and head downstairs, it was her duty to protect her Thane and all he owns. That includes his young daughter, adopted or not didn't matter. In Skyrim if you adopted a child, it had as many rights as one of blood. Besides, Lydia knew how he felt about the girl. He hadn't known her very long, but Bo was a good man when his dragon soul wasn't acting all... _murdery_. She stopped at the bottom of the steps, looking around the room for the tavern wench, Saadia. Not seeing her, she was going to ask Hulda where the woman had gone. But the sound of sobbing from above her made her pause. Lydia turned and went to the servants area, and then upstairs to Saadia's room. Where she found the Redguard woman shaking in fear, and crying like she had just been threatened by a Daedra.

Lydia stepped into the small room, her tall frame blocking any escape. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell of fear and piss that emanated from the Redguard. "What did you say to the Thane?" Her voice was hard, sharpened by years of training and barking orders at stubborn guardsmen. The commanding tone made Saadia flinch, and increase her sobbing. "I asked you a question! As Housecarl to Whiterun and it's Thane, I expect an answer!"

Saadia looked up at the Nord, studying her face for a moment before a look of cunning swept across her face to be replaced with an obviously forced frightened look. But Lydia saw through the act instantly, she silently wait to see what the woman tried to pull. Saadia gathered herself. "The girl nearly nocked me down running from the room, so I went to see what had frightened her so. He attacked me, had me by the throat and slammed his ax into the wall nearly taking my head off. I thought he was going to rape me, and would have pulled my dagger but..." She shook her ebony locks as if she was too upset to continue, but was still watching Lydia's face to see her reaction.

Lydia rubbed her hand over her face in tired frustration. "Look Saadia..." She made sure she had the servants attention. "First off, that's complete and total horseshit!" Seeing the look of shock on the woman's face made Lydia chuckle. "Oh, yes. I saw first hand how he reacts when someone even _talks_ about mistreating women. He beat Malius near to death for calling me property, so there is absolutely no chance he was going to rape you." She stepped forward menacingly. "Now tell me what really happened, or I will haul your ass to the dungeon myself. Maybe a week or three in a cell will loosen your tongue."

Saadia let out a heavy sigh as she sat back in her chair. "Alright fine, I told him to keep that brat on a leash because I'm not a wetnurse, and it made him furious. Then his eyes changed to gold and slitted like a serpent, and he threatened to kill me. Said he'd feed my ass to a dragon. Is that the kind of man we need as Thane?" She looked up, her dark brown eyes staring into Lydia's deep green.

Lydia clenched her hands so hard the metal in her gauntlets creaked. "I would beat you myself, except I don't feel like fouling my hands with your blood! He killed a giant that was destroying Pelagia's farm, then two dragons that were attacking this city. _**Two!**_ All three times he risked himself to keep everyone else safe, without expecting payment. Now you have the gall to say he is not worthy to be Thane? Count yourself lucky that I have more important things to do than clean your filthy blood fro..." But her words were interrupted by a feminine voice from just outside the door.

"I can take care of that." Lydia turned and saw Ria of the Companions standing next to Farkas at the top of the stairs. Ria stepped forward until she was almost next to Lydia, cracking her knuckles as she walked. "The Dragonborn saved my life from that giant, as well as the lives of my shield sister and brother. For no reason other than we needed help." The young Breton glared at Saadia. "If you insult his honor, you have to take it up with me."

"And me." Farkas add, then cocked his head with a smile. "I'm pretty sure Aela would come beat some sense into you, for disrespecting the man who risked his life to save the three of us." He leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms as his whole being took on a severely annoyed look. "So what's it gonna be? Apology, or does Ria here have to beat one out of you?" He gave the Redguard a wolfish smile, his silver eyes twinkling with mirth. "Trust me, you surely don't want Aela to come handle this. She doesn't take kindly to people who slander honorable warriors. That always ends up bloody."

Saadia swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "I'm sorry if I offended."

Ria stepped forward, now just in front of Lydia. " _ **If**_! What in Shor's name do you mean if?" She pushed past Lydia, forcing the Housecarl to step back. Ria went to grab the Redguard, but she yelped and jerked her hand back. "You _**bitch**_!" Blood flew from her hand, splattering on the wall from the slice Saadia's dagger just made.

Saadia stood, holding the dagger out in front of her as she backed against the wardrobe. "Don't touch me! You come any closer and I'll... I'll cut you in half!" Her eyes were darting around the room frantically, looking for a way out. But the only door was blocked, and the small room had no windows. She was trapped.

Lydia looked over at the large cut on Ria's hand and wrist, her gaze hardened as she stepped forward. Saadia went to swing the dagger at the Housecarl, but Lydia's steel armored fist broke the woman's nose and knocked her out cold with one punch. "Are you alright?" Lydia asked as she tried to see how bad the damage to Ria's hand was.

But the small Breton was a Companion, and no stranger to pain. "It's fine, I'll get it fixed up later." Ria looked up and caught the shared look between Farkas and Lydia, so she moved to leave. "I'll go get the guards, let em know they have an arrest to make." She winked at her shield brother. "Then maybe I'll stop by the temple, see if Dannica has time to look at this. Don't want my work to suffer. After that I might do some shopping, run a few errands..." She slipped past Lydia and Farkas, then dissapear down the stairs with a giggle.

Farkas stepped closer to Lydia, his eyes shining with admiration. "So what did we miss?"

Lydia frowned at the passed out Redguard. "She insulted Lucia, then tried to say the Thane was going to rape her." Her green eyes were filled with hate when she looked back up to see the shocked look on his face.

Farkas shook his head and crossed his arms with a grunt. "Stupid, considering the whole town already knows what he did to Malius for acting the way he did." He turned and stepped back out of the small room when he heard the sound of multiple boots on the stairs.

The three guards stopped and looked the room over with wide eyes when they saw the blood. The closest one looked Lydia over for wounds. "Housecarl." Anska gave her a nod of respect. "Ria informed us of the situation." She shook her head, then glared at the knocked out woman. "Tough girl, that one."

"She's a Companion." Farkas laughed, causing the guards to chuckle. "She's always conducted herself with honor, makes me proud to call her shield sister."

The guards all murmured their agreement, then Anska spoke to Lydia again. "What do you want done with her." She motioned toward Saadia.

Lydia didn't hesitate. "She insulted the Thane's daughter, then lied and told me he was going to rape her." The female Captain's eyes went wide, then narrowed as she looked down at Saadia. Like she was a piece of something disgusting stuck to the bottom of her boot. "When I was trying to get the truth from her, she attacked Ria with a dagger." Lydia thought about it for a few heartbeats. "She needs to be taught a lesson. We don't tolerate slanderous insults against our Thane, and especially against children. But her unwarranted attack against a Companion, especially an unarmed one. Needs to be heard by the Jarl, in open court."

Anska had a cruel grin on her face when she smiled at Lydia. "I don't know how Jarl Balgruuf will react to someone insulting his new friend and Dragonborn Thane, but I would bet it won't be good. As for attacking a Companion, unarmed or not... she's lucky to be breathing."

Though the guard Captain was almost fifteen years older and shorter than Lydia by a few hands, she leaned down and threw Saadia over her shoulder with little effort. Turning back to the other two guards with her. "Let's go boys, we need to get her in a cell before my shift ends."

The shortest and youngest (nearly a boy) guard that was near the stairs laughed. "Stupid wench, who attacked the wrong people and got nocked out for it. You have commit crimes against Whiterun and her people. Besides drooling on my Captain's armor, what have you to say for yourself?" He glanced back over his shoulder, nearly breaking out in laughter. "I don't think she want's to talk Ma'am."

Anska wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Uugh, now my armor reeks of piss!" They all had a good laugh as Saadia was carried down the stairs and off toward the dungeon.

Lydia and Farkas talked quietly for a while before leaving the servants quarters and heading downstairs. She went to check on her thane, finding the man absent from the room. After a small panic attack, she head out of the Inn with Farkas to find Bo sitting on a bench outside. Watching Lucia play with Carlotta's daughter Mila. The two girls were playing tag with the other children, Braith and Lars. Lydia was amazed at the serene look on his face, caused by something so simple as watching his daughter laugh and play. Lydia moved to help him when Bo tried to stand, his wounds still causing him obvious pain. But the steadying hand Farkas put on her arm stopped her. "He doesn't want to look weak in front of her."

She shrugged as she gave Farkas a hesitant smile. "I'm just trying to do my job, before he heals up." She saw his raised eyebrows and Lydia nod toward Bo. "He's Dragonborn, you know... blood and soul of a dragon. He isn't going to need me to watch over him as much as any of the milk-drinker's I've been assigned to before."

Farkas smiled at her, his eyes looking like he knew a secret Lydia hadn't been told yet. "You do know that's gonna make him a target, right? He's definitely going to need someone to watch his back, and I can't think of anyone better for the job than you, Housecarl."

Lydia was looking at him like he had just grown a second head. "You think so, huh?" She was trying to hide her smile, but failing miserably.

Farkas nudged her, forcing her to turn and watch Bo as he talked to the merchant. The whole while his gaze was never far from his daughter. "Just wait and see, someone will take offense that he hasn't joined the war on either side and come after him." His silver eyes darkened, as a furious look flashed across his face. "Or gods forbid some assassin tries to take him down." He saw the horrified look on Lydia's face and shrugged. "Hey, If they'll try to kill Kodlak in his own bed. They'll try to go after the Dragonborn too, those people don't even understand honor."

She frowned as she turned her eyes back to her thane. "Well, they can _try_. But they'll have to get through me first, and I don't plan on making it very easy for them."

Farkas laughed. "Brave, honorable, and a good warrior. That's what I _love_ about you Lydia!" Both his and Lydia's eyes went wide, and they both blushed in unison as soon as they realized what he said. He looked down at his own feet, shyly kicking the ground. "I'm pretty bad with words, I'm sorry if I... well, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Lydia reached up and tucked her braid behind her ear, a habit she did when she was nervous. "I'm not embarrassed Farkas, just shocked." She glanced up at him through her lashes, trying to decide if what she felt was love, or just lust. Lydia gave up trying to deny how strong her feelings were for the man, and decided that since he opened that door. She would walk through it. "And I feel the same way." She almost squealed when she saw the beaming smile on his face. But Lydia would never _ever_ squeal like some lovesick maiden. She was a Nord, warrior, Housecarl, and madly in love with the only man in town taller than her. Who was a Companion, and an honorable warrior with a quick mind and a good heart.

He reached up and hesitantly took her hand. "If you can come to Jorrvaskr tonight, I would love to have dinner with you." He looked over at Bo, who was watching him with a blank expression on his face. Farkas wouldn't lie, the Thane made him nervous even before they knew he was Dragonborn. It wasn't every day that he met someone with enough strength to use a mammoth-bone giant's club like it was a practice sword. Who could probably kill him with very little effort. He would have to make sure he didn't offend the Thane, even accidentally. "I just wanted you to know that you're always welcome in our hall."

Bo was walking toward them, his purposeful stride not even showing a limp. "Lydia, you may have the rest of the night off if you wish." He smiled at the shocked look on her face. "I have business to discuss with Mrs Valentina over dinner, and once I have Lucia tucked in I was going to pay a visit to the Harbinger." He looked over at Farkas. "If that would be acceptable?"

Farkas gave him a warm smile, chuckling at how worried he had been for nothing. It seemed that Bo had heard at least part of their conversation, and was giving her the night off so they could have their date. He gave the shorter man a small bow of respect. "It would be an honor, Thane Dragonborn."

Bo cut him off with a wave of his hand. "No need for titles Farkas, just call me Bo. Only those I consider close friends of family get to, and I think fighting a giant together makes for a good introduction." He turned and scanned the market for Lucia. "Besides, you watched over my daughter for me, even helped punish the idiot that insulted her. That carries a lot of weight in my book." He gave Lydia a nod. "I can't promise that it will always be calm and relaxed, but when we are able. I will let you have time for yourself." With one last nod to the two of them, Bo walked away with a smile. Heading over to speak with Carlotta once more.

Farkas gave a nervous chuckle, and Lydia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Did that really just happen?" She asked as she looked into his silver eyes. The green of hers darkening in the fading light.

He held his arm out for her to take it. "Yes it did, and I say we don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Once Lydia took his arm, Farkas smiled at her. "Shall we head to dinner, and where would you like to eat, the Mare, or Jorrvaskr?"

Lydia blushed slightly, glad that it was getting dark enough that he may not have noticed. "Wherever you like."

He motioned toward the door to the Inn. "Bannered Mare will be quieter, and more fitting a date." Farkas held the door open for her, thinking to himself that life could not get much better than this. He met a Berserker, and got to watch him fight. Learned that the same man is also the dragonborn of legend, and is looking to talk to the Harbinger. Hopefully to ask about joining the Companions, it had been many a year since they had a thane in their ranks. He didn't know if they ever had a Berserker, but considering the origins and age of the guild it was likely. A dragonborn however, that one he was sure they never had. It would be a great boon to their honored hall to have such a warrior call it home.

After a very short few hours, Farkas and Lydia left the Bannered Mare and walked to Jorrvaskr. He held the door open for her, and as they entered Farkas saw his brother Vilkas heading out the back doors to the training yard. Bo was talking to the whelp Athis heatedly, trying to convince the Dunmer to do something he was opposed to. Lydia and Farkas walked over to where the argument was, hearing Athis deny his request. "...on't care how many times you've had other people do it. I will not light you on fire!"

Lydia looked at her Thane in shock, had the man been drinking? Was he out of his mind, asking someone to set him on fire? She stepped between them, a stern look on her face. "My Thane, what are you doing?"

Bo sighed, looking frustrated. "I don't have time to explain it, I just need someone to hit me with a flame spell so I can go out and spar with Vilkas."

Lydia could have been knocked over with a feather she was so shocked. "Okay, surely you've hit your head, or are far too deep in your cups to think straight." She moved to take hold of him. "Let's get you back to the Mare, you need to rest."

But Bo wouldn't budge, forcing Lydia to frown at him when she lost her grip on his arm. His eyes narrowed, as the flames in the fire pit flickered and dimmed. "I'm not drunk, It's the only way I'll be healed enough to fight Vilkas." His voice wasn't that loud, but the entire hall shook.

"What do you need?" Came in a hesitant feminine voice from behind him. Bo turned to see Ria standing there looking nervous.

He nod to her in acknowledgement. "I need someone to hit me with the strongest flame spell they know." Bo saw her eyes widen and gave her a smile. "Trust me, it won't hurt me one bit."

Ria cocked her head, contemplating all the possible outcomes. Then shrugged her shoulders and motioned for everyone else to move back. "You know magic?" Farkas and Athis both exclaimed at the same time. She glared at her two shield brothers. "I'm Breton, of course I know how to use a simple flame spell. How did you think I always light the fire when we camp?"

Everyone scooted away from Bo, as Lydia stood there with her arms crossed in frustration. She just got a worthy thane, and the fool was telling Ria to cook him alive. "I'll make up a good story to tell Lucia, so she doesn't know you died being an as..." But her voice failed her when the flames shot from Ria's hands and wrapped around him.

Bo turned his back to the flames and stood stone still, his hazel eyes defiantly locked on Lydia's deep green ones. After a few moments the flames stopped, and Ria took a few gasping breaths. He was unharmed, his hair didn't even curl from the heat. The only damage that had been done was to the linen shirt he was wearing. Now reduced to a tattered burning rag, that he ripped off and threw in the fire pit. He stretched his back with a grunt, a slight smile of relief on his face. "You have my thanks Ria, Dannica works wonders but she wouldn't listen." Bo turned in place with his arms out, letting everyone get a good look at the unharmed skin. He looked up at Farkas, smiling at the shocked look on the taller Nord's face. "Now I need to borrow a weapon, the ax of Whiterun is enchanted and Valendrung is the only other weapon I have here. Which means it's either borrow a practice weapon, or It'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Athis quickly moved toward the weapon rack. "What do you prefer?"

Bo spun around and head for the doors to the training yard. "A sword will do." He caught the blade when the Dunmer tossed it to him, then stepped out the doors. Followed shortly by everyone in the hall.

Vilkas was standing near the training dummies, his sword and shield already in hand. "Alright the old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this." He banged his sword against the rim of his shield a few times, signaling the start of the match. Bo spun the borrowed sword a few times to get a feel for the weapon. Then with a nod, he attacked. Constantly switching his stance to throw the more experienced fighter off guard. After a particularly brutal shield-bash to the face, Bo was momentarily dazed, leaving himself open to attack. Vilkas took the opening and got in a solid hit with his own sword, the Skyforge blade bit deep into Bo's left forearm causing dark red blood to drip to the ground.

Bo dropped his sword on impact, the dulled practice blade hitting the ground with a clank. He reached down and picked it up in his right hand when Vilkas backed off. Bo's eyes flared bright gold when he growled, the deep sound rattling the overhang on the covered patio. He threw himself forward, his attacks faster and more brutal than before but lacking any finesse. He hacked at the shield mercilessly, forcing Vilkas to go on the defensive to keep him at bay.

He growled in frustration, the rumble that came from his chest deeper this time. Bo went after his opponent with a vengeance. He backed Vilkas all the way to the rock wall that support the Skyforge, each impact he made on the shield rattling the older mans arm. His rational mind was gone now, deep in the past surrounded by fire and death. The furious look in his glowing eyes and the snarl on his face, showing everyone watching that a line had been crossed. The dragon wasn't sparring anymore, he was going to destroy the man that wounded him.

Vilkas saw an obvious opening and swung his blade overhand, intending to disarm the boy. But Bo's left hand flashed up, catching his sword mid strike. A small line of blood running from where the blade met his flesh. He let out a deep rumbling growl as he leaned forward, his own blade leveled at the Companions neck. The glow of his eyes flared so bright that it briefly lit up the wall behind Vilkas. " _ **Tiid Oblaan, Grohiik**_." (time to die, wolf) The words were growled with so much hate, it was impossible to miss what the dragon intended.

Farkas' eyes went wide when he realized what was about to happen, luckily Lydia was already on the move. "THANE _**STOP**_!" Her words had the desired effect, well almost. Glowing hate filled eyes turned to look at her, like the dragon was daring her to try and take his kill. She stepped closer to them, putting her back to Vilkas and facing Bo. "My Thane, this is a sparring match. He was merely testing you, not trying to kill you. Please think it through." Everyone held their breath, waiting for the dragon to decide his next action.

He huffed, turning his eyes back to the man at the tip of his blade. Bo dropped his sword and gathered up some of his blood, then smear a mark on the Companions cheek. " _ **Ruz Sul**_." (Next time.) He growled out, making everyone worry for Vilkas' safety. Bo stepped over to the nearest torch, holding his wounded arm over the flames as it flared up. His blood sizzled where it had fallen on the ground and the mark he left on Vilkas' face. When the torch fire died down to normal, his arm was healed though still bloody. He turned to face them, seeing Lydia walking toward him as she stared at his arm in wonder made him smirk. "Fire doesn't hurt dragons." He told her with a grin, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He looked over to see that Vilkas was inspecting his shield arm, and wincing in pain when he tried to move it. After a tense silence, Bo shook his head and started to walk out of the courtyard.

"Dragonborn, wait!" Vilkas called out to him, making Bo pause and turn to face him with a raised eyebrow. The slightly older man gave him a nod. "You fought well, I've never been pushed back in battle. So if you will follow me I will give my recommendation to the Harbinger, or if you wish we could wait until morning." He had sheathed his blade to remove his shield, showing the bruises on his arm clearly. Vilkas flexed his hand a few times, grimacing when he did. "Damn, I think it's broken." He burst out laughing at the fact that a prospective whelp broke his shield arm.

Farkas joined his brother in laughter, slapping Vilkas on the back. "What did I tell you, brother?" The two of them started walking toward the hall, talking excitedly.

Vilkas chuckled as he looked back at Bo. "He told Kodlak that he has much to learn in the ways of battle, damned if I didn't fall for that ruse."

Lydia turned and cocked her head at Bo, a questioning look in her green eyes. "Did you wish to speak to the Harbinger now, or...?" He could hear the desire to follow Farkas in her voice, so he nod and walked beside her into the hall. Followed quickly by the rest of the whelps that had watched the match in silent awe.

They entered to find the Harbinger, Kodlak Whitemane. Sitting at the center of the large feasting table. The older man motioned for Vilkas to step forward and give his report. He gave Kodlak a nod, then motioned to Bo. "He fought well and with honor, Harbinger. I think he would make an excellent addition to our ranks, though I wouldn't suggest pitting any of the whelps against him during training. He backed me up near twenty paces, and could have put me to blade if he wished."

Kodlak's eyebrows raised in shock, a look of surprise on his weathered face. He studied Bo for a short while before giving him a smile. "Well then lad, it would seem you have what it takes to join us. I can't recall the last time a prospective member was able to outmatch Vilkas."

Bo gave the man a slight bow and a nod. "It was simply brute force Harbinger not skill, he wounded me easily enough due to a simple mistake. As I said before, I know how to kill but not how to fight. I have much to learn, and I will need a great deal of skill to carry out the task that lies before me."

Kodlak smiled at the young dragonborn. "Well if you wish to learn, we have masters of many talents within our halls. Considering your destiny I would say that you made a fine choice by coming here, and we welcome you to our ranks." His aged eyes grew hard. "Though you will still be a whelp, Thane or Dragonborn makes no difference here. Understood lad?"

Bo gave him a smile and laughed. "Yes sir, I do not expect special treatment. Just the chance to learn and grow as a warrior." The expression on his face went blank as his eyes flickered, then turned back to hazel when the glow stopped. "I would rather not have to jump from a roof every time I fight one of those overgrown lizards. I'm not sure my body could take the abuse, so I need to grow stronger."

Farkas and Vilkas both laughed, then pat him on the back. "I watched you beat a giant to death with its own club!" Farkas teased with a big smile on his face. "And I just watched you push my brother back against the wall, which hasn't happened in years." The taller of the twins shook his head. "How much stronger can you get?"

Bo gave him a sly grin, his eyes glanced over to the whelps standing just inside the hall. "There is always room for improvement, and time spent learning new skills is never wasted."

"Well said, lad, well said." Kodlak told him with a smile. "Now let us all sit down and hear the tales of slaying these dragons, the young ones have been wanting to ask about it since you got here."

Bo laughed at the hopeful look the junior members all had on their faces. He was seated next to Kodlak, Lydia sitting between her thane and Farkas. The rest of them all sitting as close as they could. Bo watched curiously as Ria came running back from downstairs to hand a healing potion to Vilkas. After the man drank it, he flexed his hand no longer in pain. Vilkas pulled Ria into his lap and gave her a kiss on the cheek, getting a blush from the Breton. He leaned around the woman in his lap, his silver eyes studying Bo. "What? I can't appreciate a beautiful lass like Ria here, or is that look because she isn't a Nord?"

The question was asked in slight jest, but Bo could hear the hard edge in his tone. The older man was not happy thinking Bo dissaproved of other races. The very thought that he would be accused of being racist made him laugh, and give the couple a smile. "No Companion, It makes me more glad to see it than you could ever imagine." He glanced around the room at all the eyes now watching him closely. "I was orphaned at birth, never even knew my mother's name. A family of Khajit traders saved me from the vampires that killed her, took me in and raised me as their own."

His eyes had gone distant, and his jaw was clenched tight. Bo's voice came out controlled, but there was a seething anger that permeate the hall. The fire pit started to dim as if a torrent of rain had poured on it, and with each word he spoke the flames danced and sway. Like it was tuned to his very soul, and the anger that dwell within. "They raised me Khajit, but taught me nord traditions as well. Never let me forget where I came from, and always taught me to respect others as you wish to be respected. Until such time as they disrespect you, and then..." His voice trailed off for a moment as he took a few gulps of his mead. The topic of his families death never an easy one for Bo to discuss.

The drunk whelp Torvar asked the question that was on most everyone's mind. "And then, what?" He waved his mug around the hall, spilling some of his mead. "You're among friends here Dragonborn, the Companions are all brothers and sisters in honor. So you may speak freely."

The flames in the fire pit seemed to dim almost completely out, then started to flare in pulses. Like a heartbeat. Bo closed his eyes as the tears started to fall. "Then you cast off your compassion, empathy, and everything else that makes you a man." His eyes snapped open, glowing slitted orbs staring into the fire as it flared up halfway to the ceiling for a moment. The voice that came from Bo when he spoke next, shook the entire hall of Jorrvaskr. "For when you take away a man's reason for living, all that's left is a rabid animal. A monster that feels no mercy, pain, or pity, and you have no way to win a fight against someone that has already lost himself." He looked into the flames distantly as everyone thought on what he said.

Kodlak put a hand on his shoulder, patting Bo's back in understanding. The gentle gesture seemed to work, and the far away look slipped from his eyes and the glow stopped. The hazel color returning once more. "Anyway, they taught me to judge people by how they treat others. Not by the color of their skin or the gods they worship, as long as they don't hurt anyone." Bo gave Vilkas and Ria a smile. "I heard rumors of the woman hating Nords of Jorrvaskr, and how they dishonor themselves by letting ' _lesser_ ' races join. It was good to see the stories were just jealous lies."

Kodlak shook his head sadly at the thought of people staining their honor. The Dunmer Athis spoke up, a sly grin on his ashen face. "So that's why you came straight to me and started asking how I liked it here, how I've been treated?" Bo gave him a nod as he held up his mug in toast to the elf. Athis held up his own mug as he chuckled. "Well friend, I would dare ask who these people were that slander my fellow Companions with such words. I have never been treated as anything less than family after proving myself. Which is standard for any fighting force."

A short but very stout female Nord with a sour look on her face grunted. "What are you talking about Ice-brain? I always beat the stuffing out of you, every time we have a disagreement."

Athis held up his mug to Njada, giving her a beaming smile. "Yes, but you have never disrespected me or Ria because we aren't Nord. That is merely a disagreement between two warriors on the best style of combat."

Njada laughed at him, her smile turning evil. "Well, it don't matter to me that you ain't Nord. What matters is that you think you have what it takes to beat me in a fight!"

"Just like family!" Athis laughed, joined by most everyone else. He cocked his head, looking the dark haired woman over. "Besides Njada, even if we spent all night beating oblivion out of each other. I still have no doubt that you will have my back in combat, just as I would have yours."

Njada gave him a nod of agreement, then turned to Bo. "Let me guess, this person was a woman in full steel plate that stinks like a skeever's ass. Who just happens to live at the Bannered Mare even though she owns a house here in town, and spends her time lamenting how she was unfairly kicked out." Seeing his nod made her frown, then slam her cup on the table. "When will Uthgerd learn that what she did was wrong! I swear that woman can't see past the bottle in her hand."

Ria spoke up, her voice sounding full of grief. "He was just barely old enough to call himself a man, I'll never understand what made her do that. Then to be so proud of herself after..." Vilkas hugged her tight when a shiver worked its way down Ria's body. "... claiming to have just 'lost control' for a moment."

There were murmurs of agreement to the Breton's sad statement before Bo spoke to Njada. "Yes, she told me all about how she was kicked out for accidentally killing another whelp during a sparring match. But it was not her that spoke of the 'dishonor for admitting elven trash'." There was a cold silence in the hall at his last words, everyone present wanting to go have a little talk with whoever insulted their shield brother. Bo looked into Athis' eyes, his face serious. "I told him that if I ever heard such words again, I would be teaching him a lesson he would never forget." He got nods and cheers of agreement for his promise, even though he made it before joining. Or perhaps especially because he made that promise before he joined them, it went a long way to prove his honor.

Kodlak pat him on the shoulder again. "Honor and integrity are not measured by what actions a person take when everyone is watching. They are told by the actions you take when no one is watching, and there is no gain from it."

Bo nod to the Harbinger. "My parents always told me the same, my father was a priest of the order."

Kodlak's aged eyes went wide. "He was a priest of the Whispering Fang? God's boy, why didn't you say that from the beginning?"

Bo frowned, his eyes going distant as a small tear slid down his cheek. "I know how to kill with my bare hands, Harbinger. That was not what you wished to test, you needed to see my skills with a blade. Which are less than good at this point."

Vilkas chuckled, flexing his now healed arm. "You backed me to a wall, I'd say you have at least some skill whelp." Farkas and Lydia both agreeing with him.

Bo shook his head. "I thank you, but you saw yourself. I'm no good against an opponent with a shield, never have been. In fact that's how I got this..." He waived his hand down his right side, motioning to the flame shaped scars. "If a friend hadn't been traveling close by that night, I would have surely died."

Ria looked at him shocked, as she chewed on her lip. "How in Shor's name is that possible? I hit you with the strongest flame spell I know, and all it did was heal you!" She cocked her head, like he was a puzzle that needed solving. "I figured that was the whole blood and soul of a dragon at work. How did you manage to get burned if fire doesn't hurt you?"

He could hear the confusion in her voice. Bo gave her a nod, then glanced around the room. He decided that if he were to be able to trust these people, _truly_ trust them. He would have to let them trust himself as well. "As I said before, my family is Khajit. It was just the three of us at first, my mother, father, and aunt. When I was three my sister was born, and it became obvious to my mother that Khaari was going to get in trouble." He smirked at the looks he was getting, so he put his hands up. "She wasn't a bad person, just liked to play pranks. Most of which are against the law in Skyrim, or any province really." Bo looked up and locked eyes with Lydia. "My parents had taught me about nord culture, so when I was old enough they made me Housecarl to my sister. Well, in a way. So she always had someone watching out for her safety, and to keep her out of trouble."

Lydia gave him a hesitant smile, she could see the tears threatening to fall from his hazel eyes. Hardened warrior or not, she could imagine where this tale was going to lead and the thought saddened her. Bo looked into the fire, his eyes going distant as a steady stream of tears slipped down his cheeks. "I was not a very good brother, too many times I wanted to go out on my own and hunt without her. She was too good, you see. Always making near impossible shots, getting the best kill. Bringing home the largest portion of meat, to feed us." He took a drink of his mead absently, his eyes never leaving the flames. "When I was fifteen I had gone out late in the day, didn't find the Elk I was tracking until near nightfall. By the time I had killed and dressed it, I had to find my way back in the dark and it cost me time..."

He went silent for a moment, the flames of the fire pit reflecting in his eyes like a distant memory. "I stepped into the clearing only to find our camp destroyed, my parents and aunt dead. Murdered by Stormcloaks. But that was not the worst of it..." Bo went still, every muscle was taut as if he were about to jump up and run from the hall. His hand clenched around his cup, crushing the pewter mug in his grip. "Three of them were holding my sister down, and..."

Kodlak put a hand on his arm to stop him, as tears ran from Bo's eyes in a steady stream. Like twin rivers of flame running down his cheeks. Athis spit toward the fire, getting everyone's attention as he cursed in Dunmeris. "Vile Fetchers! Oblivion take them!" He spat out in hate when he switched back to the common tongue. The Dunmer looked distantly into the fire himself, as he told the rest of the room what it meant. "Khajit mate for life, and I do mean for _life_. They imprint on their partner when they consummate their love. For a young girl to be violated, or any female of their race, really. There is but one option."

The whole room looked from Athis back to Bo who only gave them a solemn nod. "I tried to save her, stop the bleeding enough to get her to a healer but..."

"You mean she...?" Lydia asked softly, not really sure she wanted to hear the answer. But thinking that her thane may need to let this pain out. Carrying something like that around can poison a persons soul.

Bo nod, though didn't turn to face anyone. His eyes staring into the fire, seeing things that no one wanted to hear. "By her own hand, which was the only thing she could do. If she had let me heal her, then she would have to live with what happened for the rest of her life and it would have driven her mad. Like he said, she had no choice... she was only twelve."

The whole room was deathly silent, save for the crackling of the fire and the faint sobbing of Ria and the elderly cleaning woman Tilma. Even Njada had tears running from her hard eyes. The dark haired Nord looked up from the fire, focusing her eyes on the doors across the room. "Please tell me you killed those bastards." Njada's voice cracked with emotion when she spoke, her question hanging in the air heavily.

Bo nod though he didn't care if anyone saw it. "I killed those three right there, and found their camp later that night." He tried to take a drink of his mead, but looked blankly at the crushed cup. "But I lost control of my temper, and the fire grew too big... too hot. In the confusion one got away, the commander who told them to do it. She ordered the murder and rape of my family, just because they were Khajit. Because Skyrim is for the Nords."

"She got away?" Ria asked, trying to sniff back her tears.

"I killed my way through every camp that she ran to for almost a year, every time someone would try to hide her I would find and lay waste to them. I finally had her days before Helgen, she was standing next to Ulfric himself. Giving him a report, or asking for protection. I was about to put an arrow through her heart, when I was attacked by a Thalmor patrol. Then I woke up on a wagon bound for Helgen, sitting next to Ulfric and his personal guard. But that one-armed murdering bitch either got away or was killed in the ambush." Bo stopped talking, his whole being taking on an exhausted look. He stood and gave Kodlak a slight bow. "I will return in the morning Harbinger, I nee..."

Kodlak cut him off with a pat on his hand. "No need to explain son, take some time. We'll still be here, and you are always welcome in this hall."

Bo started walking toward the door, giving Lydia a wave when he reached it. Letting her know she was still off duty. "Good night." He absently said the the room, then the door shut behind him.

Farkas was thinking on something, his face scrunched up in a frown. "Did anyone else catch that?" He looked around at all the questioning looks he was getting. "He's barely sixteen, maybe seventeen." The whole hall was shocked by his words, then everyone started to add up what they had heard. Trying to form a timeline of his life for the past few years.

Lydia leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Like I said, smart."

"That's going to eat away at him until there's nothing left, no trace of humanity." Njada said sadly as she stared distantly at the door Bo had walked out of.

"Hmm." Farkas mumbled, getting everyone's attention. "I think that is why he adopted young Lucia, to make sure he has a reason to keep control. As well as looking out for the girl." He cocked his head, thinking something over for a few moments. "I can't imagine the strength of a dragon's soul, but he was fighting it the whole time when it took over."

Vilkas nod in agreement to his brothers statement. "Yes, when I wounded him outside and his eyes changed. You could almost feel the anger coming from him, like waves of heat. But I could see that no matter how hard the dragon fought to kill me, it was still being contained, if only just. I think that's what made it so furious, not being held off by my defense. It wanted to destroy me for wounding him, but he still had some measure of control... ...or I would have been dead in a heartbeat."

"Dragonborn are prone to violence, and the will to conquer everything. It is in their very nature, the will and desire of a dragon." Kodlak told them softly, the Harbinger having lived longer than any of their members. He was known for his love of knowledge, as was Vilkas. They always spent their downtime studying any new information they could gather. Whether it be books about tactics or cooking, didn't matter. "No matter, as long as we all understand what we're dealing with. We can work together to train the boy as much as possible, giving him the skills to carry out his destiny. And in turn, we will be giving this world a fair chance to continue."

"As soon as he is ready, I will teach him everything I know about shield work and how to counter it." Njada stated calmly, then she frowned before adding. "I saw how frustrated he got, and when he changed it was like the dragon had focused on the shield. He ignore everything around him, as if that shield itself was the cause of his wound. That will surely get him killed in a real fight."

Everyone murmured agreement with her. Most silently running through the possible knowledge they could impart to the young dragonborn. Ria finally spoke the question that had been on her mind since before he left. "How did he manage to kill all those soldiers if he can't get past a good shield defense? I mean, I know that not all the stormcloaks use them, but a good number of them do. It's standard for any large force to have a mix of styles." She looked around the table at all the suddenly grim faces.

Kodlak was the one to answer the young whelp. "He didn't fight fair lass, he _assassinated_ near four hundred of them. Mostly in their sleep, from what I've heard about the decimated camps over the past year. They even tried to hire us to find the one responsible."

The shock on Ria and Lydia's faces would have made someone laugh, if it weren't one of the most heartbreaking reasons for dishonorable actions they had ever heard. Athis spoke up, hoping to shed some light on why the boy would use such means. "From what I know of Khajit, when someone does something truly deplorable to their family. The surviving males must declare a 'blood-feud'. If they don't then they are killed by the patriarch of the closest related clan, or friends of the parents. He was raised Khajit, so he didn't even think about it. As soon as he saw what happened, he was going to kill them by any means." The Dunmer shrugged. "Not that I hold it against him, if someone had done that to my family..."

There were multiple nods and murmurs of agreement. "Yes lad, I think we would all fall into that pit. Were we in his place." Kodlak stated sadly, his wrinkled face staring into the fire. "He was barely fifteen summers and saw his family butchered, so he reacted accordingly. I don't fault him for that, and he did tell me a little about it when we met. So as long as he conducts himself with honor while under our banner, I see no reason for this to be an issue."

Lydia sat bolt upright, like she had just been hit. "I remember!" Everyone turned to her, but she didn't take her eyes from the fire pit where they were seeing the past. "It was eight or nine months ago, I had just come back from clearing out that damn fort of bandits. There was this young boy with silver hair sitting in front of Ri'saad, while the he beat and clawed the boy near to death. I tried to step in and put a stop to it, but that Dunmer mercenary Janessa stopped me. She said it was family business, and not to interfere or he would be dishonored."

"Because he let the woman who caused it get away, or because he wasn't there to stop it in the first place." Athis stated frankly. "Khajit take family _very_ serious. If he thought the boy didn't try to kill those responsible, he would have killed him... _slowly_."

"Death of a thousand cuts." Kodlak's voice was soft, but there was still an edge to it. "Not a very nice way to die, and if anyone interferes or the person being punished tries to stop or even flinches. Then they are outcast from the clan, their names stricken from all records and never to be heard again." He took a drink of his mead before finishing. "I saw it once during my travels, luckily we were told not to interfere. I've seen what those claws can do in combat. I can't imagine sitting there and letting someone take their pain and frustration out on you, without reacting."

Lydia looked back toward the fire distantly. "He didn't even blink. The old cat sliced him anywhere he saw skin that wasn't already bleeding, and not once did I see him show any sign of it affecting him. No tears, he wasn't even grinding his teeth, nothing. He just sat there staring into the distance, there wasn't even a tense muscle in his body... just..." Her voice trailed off, when she didn't know how to explain.

"Hollow." Athis said softly. "That's why he wasn't killed, the elder knew by his lack of reaction to the pain. He was already dead inside from the loss of his family. Like he said, if you take away a persons reason for living all that's left is an empty shell. Full of hate, and vengeance." The Dunmer had to take a drink to calm himself. He looked up and locked eyes with Kodlak, and gave the Harbinger a nod. "I'd almost pity any bastard that tries to defile a woman, now that his dragon soul has awakened."

Kodlak gave the whelp a nod of agreement as he lift his mug. "If he was capable of killing as many as the reports say when he was just a boy, with the power of the voice at his command he will be nigh unstoppable."

"I pity the stormcloaks." Ria chirped, her voice sounding all too happy. She smiled at the confused looks she was getting. "How many times has Ulfric sent his soldiers here to demand Balgruuf take his side?" Her smile grew when the realization started to show on everyone's face. "Exactly! Now we have a Dragonborn Thane, who just so happens to have declared a blood-feud on them."

Njada's eyes had gone dark, and her jaw was tense. "I hope those bastards do try something, just to see the look on their faces when he tells em to fuck off!" She stood and stomped out the door muttering to herself. "Fucking murdering bastard Ulfric, and his damned goons... I'll show you, you fucki..." The door slammed behind her cutting the last of her rant off.

Lydia was looking around with a question in her green eyes. Farkas leaned in close and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Her father was a retired soldier, lived in Windhelm and was part of Ulfric's militia. He and her mother were both Nord, but they adopted a young boy that wasn't. Ulfric claimed the man was a traitor and had him executed, then forced her family to leave the city in disgrace. It was a harsh winter, and both her mother and the boy died on the way south to Riften."

Lydia glanced back at the doors Njada had left through. Trying to imagine the brash woman as a young girl with hopes and dreams that didn't involve killing a Jarl. She shook her head to clear the strange image. "Well, she'll have a solid friend in my Thane, maybe the two of them will even..." She looked in Farkas' eyes, then they both started laughing. Quickly joined by the rest of the hall. "...Nah."

Njada stomped out to the practice yard, not even noticing where she was going until she saw the Dragonborn sitting atop the wall. He was looking out over the eastern plains, the torches around him all had either burned down or were dimmed by the strange control he had over fire. She walked back toward the porch, grabbing a few bottles of mead from the barrels. She climbed up next to him, handing him a bottle silently. Bo opened it and took a drink without saying a word, though she could see the tears running down his face in the moonlight. Njada tapped her bottle to his. "They killed my family too." She whispered as her own tears started to fall.

Bo reached over and pulled her hand into his, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I will kill that racist murdering fuck, on that you have my word." His voice came out hard as stone when he made the promise.

She chuckled. "You mean _after_ you defeat the dragons and save the entire world?" Njada took a drink though her smile was easily visible.

He glanced at her, his own lips twisted into a wry grin. "Well, I didn't say when. But I will have my vengeance and If I am able, I will make sure you're there to see it."

"Don't go makin' promises you can't keep Dragonborn." Her voice was hard, but had a playful lilt to it. Her eyes went distant again as she looked out across the night sky. "As long as he dies bloody, I'm okay with not getting to be the one who kills him." She sighed, shaking her head. "He executed my father because he and my mother adopted a little boy, Altmer... like it matters when he's a babe and half starved. Claimed my father was a traitor for not throwing him out in the gutter, and after they murdered my Da' we were cast out of the city. Mom and Aeric died on the way to family in Riften. I was saved by a Dunmer priest of Azura named Faldrus, if he hadn't been on his pilgrimage..."

Bo held up his bottle to hers. "To Faldrus, wherever he may be. And to Azura, without help from her followers neither of us would be alive today." She stared at his face for a moment, her eyes locked on his. He thought there was a question she wished to ask, so he told her who had saved him. "Janessa." Njada's eyes scrunched up in confusion, so Bo explained. "The one who saved me is Janessa Duvaith, she's probably here in town at the Drunken Huntsman. That's where she looked for work mostly. Good mercenary, and a damn good teacher."

Njada relaxed a bit, though she still looked like she wished to ask him something. She took a drink of her mead and gave him a hesitant smile. "To Janessa and Faldrus, may they ever walk in Azura's grace." They sat drinking in silence for a while, as the hours crept by slowly. Njada occasionally sneaking glances at him from the corner of her eye. When she had been caught staring one too many times she asked the first question she could think of to distract him. "Farkas said you adopted a girl today, Lucia?" She bit her lip in thought, then blurted out. "What made you do it? I mean your Dragonborn and have to go off and save the world, why adopt her now when you might die tomorrow?"

Bo tensed up, looking down at his hands as they played with the stopper on the bottle. "I couldn't stand to see a child homeless and starving, I was raised better than to let that stand. So I adopted her, but I told her I would take care of her even if she didn't want me to adopt her. Lucia looked angry when I told her that. She told me that after her mother died her uncle and aunt took over the farm, and threw her out saying she was worthless." He looked up to see adoration in Njada's eyes. "If I ever find those people, there will be no words to describe the agony they will feel and they will beg for death before I am through."

A shiver ran down Njada's spine at the murderous tone of his voice, and the cold fury in his eyes. She could tell that this was where the two halves of him met. Part dragon, part man, and it was a chilling thing when they agreed on something so dark. "You know anything about them? Name or where the farm is?" She asked hopefully, trying to help the man find the worthless scum who would throw a girl out who just lost her mother.

"Only that her last name is Lorreius." Bo's expression was blank, like his mind was running through all the possible locations for the farm.

Njada spit her mead out, throwing the bottle over the wall. "Bastards!" She looked off to the north, a hard glare in her eyes. "Me an Ria were there just a few weeks ago, killing off a pack of wolves that wouldn't leave them alone. It's just north of Whiterun hold, technically it's in the Pale. Southern most part of Dawnstar's land, well only farmland they have that ain't frozen I guess." She pointed northeast with a muscled arm, then turned to look at him. "You up for a midnight stroll, do some recon?" When Bo dropped his mead and nod to her, she hopped over the wall. Climbing down the rocks thirty feet to the grass below, Bo following close behind her. Both angry enough to not even think of the danger they were in if they slipped.

They walked down the road northward until they could see torches of the watchtower looming ahead. The guards illuminated in the dim glow. When they got close enough the guard out front walked toward them, but stopped and gave them a nod. "Companion." He stated firmly, then returned to his post. Trying to suppress a smile the whole way.

Bo looked over at Njada, the question in his eyes easy to see even in the dark. She smiled at him. "He thinks we're heading somewhere to rut." Bo looked horrified at the thought, making her stop walking and glare at him with her hands on her hips. "What? I'm not good enough to rut with, whelp?"

He put his hands up in defense. "No! It's not that!" He took a breath. "I don't want anyone spreading rumors about you, it could ruin your reputation."

Njada thought he was joking at first, then she noticed he was actually serious. She smiled at the thought of the Dragonborn Thane worried about her reputation, then she remembered that he was still just a boy. "I don't have one." She stated frankly. "Never had one to be true, everyone thinks I'm some hag that hates men. When really I've just been very picky about who I feel is worth rutting." He still looked worried, his face scrunched up in thought. Njada figured she'd tease him a bit, to try and loosen him up. "By tomorrow half of Whiterun will think I bedded the new Thane who's also Dragonborn, how could that damage my reputation? I'll be a damn hero to some of those women!" She almost laughed out loud when his eyes widened in shock.

Bo shook his head, figuring she was teasing him at least a little. He decided to play along with her. "Well, I won't tell them any different, let the old biddy's dream." This got a loud bark of laughter from her. He held his arm out for her. "Shall we commence spying on the bastards I'm going to enjoy destroying financially, mentally, and then physically?"

She took his arm and started walking again. "Mentally huh?" She watched him from the corner of her eyes.

Bo nod, knowing she could see him. "I will make them think the gods have forsaken them." He smiled at the thought that raced through his mind. "They will pray for mercy, and only find retribution."

"I like the way you think Dragonborn." She was laughing so much when she spoke, it was almost a fit of giggles.

He pat her arm with his free hand. "Call me Bo, please. I have no use for titles. Especially when it is two friends who are on a mission to destroy a pair of bullies, who picked on a nine year old girl."

"A nine year old girl who now has a father that kills dragons and eats their souls." Njada stated sarcastically. She would swear that she saw his eyes flicker gold for the briefest instant, before he smile and nod in agreement.

They made fairly good time to the farm. It was still dark, possibly hours till daybreak. They were able to creep up to the window and listen as the two usurpers got ready for the day. They apparently were having trouble meeting the taxes, and couldn't agree on what to grow to make up the money. The wife wanted to plant alchemical ingredients for her potions, and the husband wanted her to shut up and leave him alone. When it was obvious that the arguing couple was about to start their work day, Bo and Njada snuck away from the house. Jogging back down the road in silence. They had almost reached the watchtower when she spoke. "It seems that fate was already trying to make them pay for what they did."

Bo stared straight ahead as he nod. "Yes, but it is taking it's sweet fucking time doing it. I won't wait for their marriage to be destroyed by bickering and stupid decisions. I will buy the whole fucking Pale if I have to, just to get my hands on them."

Njada looked over at him shocked. "Umm, buy the Pale? As in the Hold?" She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Are you drunk? Or...?"

Bo looked at her, nothing but cold raw fury showing in his eyes. "Bodnu Shin'sai, heir to my fathers trade business and two-thirds owner of all trade in the civilized world." He pulled himself free and started walking again, he was going to be standing at Dragonsreach when the bank opened for the days trade. By nightfall those worthless bastards that had hurt his daughter would be homeless, without hope, and his little Lucia would have her mothers farm back. He could hire people to work the land so it didn't sit fallow, he knew more than a few who needed honest work and a roof over their heads.

Njada caught up to him, trying to calm him down. "Whoa, slow down. They aren't going anywhere." She could feel the heat coming from him in waves. Bo spun on her, about to yell at her. But she pulled her sword from the sheath on her hip. "Shit!" She yelled as she took off at a run, heading for the watchtower and the guard who was fighting off three attackers.

As soon as she passed him, Bo spun and took off after her. His vengeful mind had missed the attack going on so close. Njada was helping the guard fight off the two in front of him, as the third marauder backed away and pulled out his bow. They were all dressed in ragged furs and looked no better than common bandits. Bo saw that she and the guard had their fight in hand so he ran toward the lone archer. The bandit saw him and took aim at the shirtless man bearing down on him in nothing but trousers. Bo tried to duck away from the arrow, but the shot struck him in the top of the muscle between his neck and shoulder. "Shoulda worn armor, hero!" The dirty man yelled in taunt as he nocked another arrow.

But Bo was already near enough for the only ranged weapon he had. " _ **FUS!**_ " There was a blue wave of energy that slammed into the bandit, knocking the man over thirty feet as he tumbled across the ground. Bo spun toward the guard and Njada before the archer had stopped moving. They along with the two bandits had stopped and were just staring at him. Njada and the guard in awe, the bandits in fear. Pure terror reflected in their eyes as he stalked forward, a deep rumbling growl shaking the ground around them and making the tower tremble.

He reached up and snapped the head of the arrow off where it exit his back, then slid the shaft out without so much as a flinch. He tossed the bloody wooden shaft away as he stepped forward, the guard salute him. "Hail Thane Dragonborn!" The bandits threw themselves to their knee's and started begging for their lives.

"What was the point of this?" He growled out, the wooden structure on the top of the tower rattling with his voice. The two kneeling men didn't say a coherent word, just sniveled and begged that the divines don't take them. "Stand up." Bo ordered, making the men flinch, before they slowly stood on trembling legs. He walked over near the supply cache, grabbing a shovel before throwing it down at their feet. "Pick that up, and start digging there." He pointed out a spot near the road just off the cobblestone path to the tower. His eyes flickered to gold when he glared at the shorter man. "You, follow me." The fearful bandit followed meekly as the guard and Njada watched in silence.

Bo led the shivering bandit to where his comrade had fallen. "Take him, I care not if you carry or drag him. But you will get him to that grave, or join him in it."

"You're just gonna bury him, out here?" The frightened man asked with a quivering voice, never once finding the courage to look into Bo's eyes.

Bo's gaze hardened. "No, you buried yourselves out here when you attacked Whiterun. The three of you are already dead, your body just hasn't caught up yet. Now _**MOVE!**_ " With his shout of anger, the man jumped into action as if the planes of oblivion were nipping at his heals. Bo marched him as he half dragged, half carried the stout archer's body toward the shallow grave. He nod to the hole that was hardly two feet deep. "When that's deep enough, dig two more." A grim smile shown on his face when the two bandits froze in fear. "You piss me off, you'll be in it before midday. Now dig!" They jumped in fright, then went back to digging. Taking turns so there was no reason for the Dragonborn to yell again.

Once the graves were deep enough to not cause a health hazard when the body decayed, Bo motioned to their fallen comrade. "If you have anything to say over him, say it now. You won't be returning unless the Jarl gives you pardon." He stood there quietly as they muttered soft words over their friend, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. When the body had been interred in the fresh grave and covered, Bo pointed south. "Now march, and if you try anything you won't live long enough to realize what a foolish mistake it was."

Njada fell in step with him behind the two bandits as they walked all the way back to Whiterun's entrance. The guards on watch looked on curiously as they approach the massive locked gate. "Thane Dragonborn?" The closest guard asked, curious to know how he and the Companion had been outside when he never saw them leave.

"Caught three of them attacking the northern watchtower." Bo told them as he marched the bandits forward.

The guard looked from him to the two obviously terrified men standing in front of the half naked unarmed Dragonborn. All the possible reasons for the missing third man running through his mind. "They attacked Whitewatch tower? Whatever for?"

Bo shrugged. "Wouldn't say, perhaps they will tell the Jarl."

The guards nod and opened the gate, watching curiously as the four of them marched into town. Half the town was already starting their day as they walked up to Dragonsreach, most of the people whispering about the wound on Bo's shoulder and wondering how a mere bandit could wound the man who killed two dragons. Njada pointed to the right of the bridge that lead to the doors of the keep, where a small path lead to the dungeon. He banged on the door three times, before it opened with a yank. The guard on the other side glaring at who disturbed his morning feeding of the prisoners. "What's this then?" He asked as he studied the four people standing there.

"Attacked Whitewatch tower." Bo explained. "There _were_ three of them." He shoved the two bandits forward into the open door. "Wouldn't say why, or much of anything really."

The tallest bandit mumbled. "You killed my brother with a shout. Who in Mara's name is gonna argue after seein' that?"

Bo's hands clenched into fists. "You idiots attacked that watchtower for no reason! What the hell was I gonna do after your asshole brother put an arrow in me, wait for him to hit the mark next time?" He stepped forward a step, his jaw clenched and a furious look on his face. "Your damn lucky that I didn't just kill you where you stood, fucking cowards."

The bandit looked down sadly. "Well maybe we was starvin', an needed to steal food." Without waiting for a response he turned and walked toward the cells. His friend following behind him as the guard moved to lock them up.

"There is a farm not even half a league north of that tower! Stop lyin' to the Thane!" The guard barked in anger, before the door to the lower jail shut behind him.

Bo let out a frustrated huff, before glancing at Njada. "You hungry?"

She thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "I can stand to eat, what did you have in mind?"

He gave her a smile. "I need to go get Lucia from Carlotta's place, and I was thinking the Bannered Mare. Since Breezehome still hasn't been furnished yet, so I have no place to cook."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "You can cook?" Getting a smile and a laugh from him made her pause. "How in oblivion are you still single?" The question was asked in jest, but still made him blush. Njada took his arm in hers, leading him back along the path toward the bridge. "Well, I think this is a good start to a friendship, and I can't wait to hear all the rumors that will be spread around by midday." Her smile was beaming, and near twice as big as the one Bo wore.

They walked up to Carlotta's door just as she was leaving with the two girls in tow. "Morning Ma'am." Bo told her with a wave as he leaned down to catch Lucia when she launched herself at him. "Did you sleep well?"

Lucia was smiling from ear to ear, happily babbling about all the fun she had with Mila. She calmed down enough to notice Njada standing there with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. "Is this my new mamma?' Lucia asked as she moved to hug the dark haired Female.

Njada leaned down and hugged Lucia as Bo tried to explain to his daughter. "No Lucia, she is a Companion and my friend. I joined them so I can grow to be a better fighter, and not risk myself so much again."

Lucia studied Njada's face for a while. "Don't you wanna be my mamma?" Her innocent question catching Bo off guard, and making Carlotta laugh.

Njada winked at the little girl clinging to her. "We'll just have to wait and see little one, me and your Da' don't know each other well enough yet for marriage."

"Oh, okay." Lucia sadly stated as she looked down, then her eyes shot back up to Njada. "Did you see our house yet? It's down by the gate, here I'll show you!" She started pulling the taller woman toward Breezehome, telling her all about the work her father was having done to the small home. Mila following along behind them, giggling at the excitement in her friends voice.

Bo apologized to Carlotta, but she smiled at him and pat his arm. "Don't ever be sorry for giving someone such joy, If I didn't know better I would swear that was a different girl from the one who used to beg for food." Her eyes went distant as she looked toward her daughter. "I helped when I could, but I'm having enough trouble taking care of myself and Mila." She smiled as her eyes glistened. "That was until _someone_ slipped an large amount of gold into my strongbox. You wouldn't know who that was would you?" She put her hands on her hips as she watched him fidget for a moment. "Why would you...?"

"You were always kind to me and my family Carlotta." Bo blurted out quickly before he lost his nerve. "Not once did you have a problem selling to me, even though you knew who my family was." He smiled at a distant memory. "Never charged extra, and even your husband was kind to us. He was never rude when he spoke to us, never ran us off just for being Khajiit. He always bought from us when we had what he wanted, good man. I'm sorry for your loss." Bo ignored the tears falling down her cheeks, knowing that her husbands death was still fresh to her. "I was going to take Lucia and Njada to breakfast, would you and Mila care to join us? My treat."

She looked up, a sad look flashed through her sparkling eyes. "I can't, I..."

Bo backed up a half step, putting his hands up. "Not trying to flirt with you Ma'am, just wanted to thank you for watching over Lucia for me last night." He looked around for a second. "And maybe discuss a business arrangement."

Carlotta looked up into his eyes, seeing no untoward desire relaxed her. "Alright, that seems fair enough. But no more breaking into my strongbox and leaving large sums of gold, you hear!" Her voice was scolding like he was a wayward child.

He nod in agreement. "Though I will still pay you when you watch Lucia for me." A wide grin on his face when she sighed and shook her head. Bo lead her toward Breezehome, aiming to find his daughter and the woman she was trying to talk into marrying him. He stopped just outside the door, leaning on the frame as the workmen went about their duties. It was far from done, but they had already fixed the floor upstairs so you could no longer see through it. The work was scheduled to take another four or five days to complete. "Ladies, are you ready to go eat breakfast?" Lucia and Mila came down the stairs, followed closely by Njada. They all smiled and followed him up to the Bannered Mare, where the five of them ate. Bo and Carlotta discussing the possibility of her running a farm for him, once he took ownership of it."

Once done, he pulled Lucia aside. "Now I need to go speak to the Harbinger, see if there's any training I can do. I wan't you to stay inside the gate, and come find me or Carlotta if anyone bothers you." Getting a nod of agreement from his daughter, he head up to Jorrvaskr alongside Njada.

"So I gathered that you don't lack gold, why do you go barefoot?" Njada asked him as they were climbing the steps to the hall. "And do you ever wear armor, or just trousers?"

"I was trained by my father in the Whispering Fang, to move properly I can't wear boots. Just doesn't feel right when I do. As for armor, I never had the need before now. But I am open to suggestions." Bo told her honestly as he opened the door for her, catching the smirk she wore as she walked in.

Everyone was seated at the feasting table when he entered. Lydia sitting next to Farkas with a subtle glow to her features, it looked like she couldn't be happier. She jumped to attention when she saw Bo. "My Thane!" Lydia salute him as she bow.

He stood just inside the door waiting for her to look up. When she did, Bo gave her a warm smile. "Lydia, you need not be so formal unless we are in the Jarls court." He thought about it for a few seconds. "Or if it is necessary for the situation. I have no need of titles, especially here."

He got a smile from everyone but Lydia, who had a frown on her face as she chewed her lip. "I will try not to disappoint you in the future, my Thane." Her voice sounded like she had been screamed at for making a horrible mistake. She was still standing at attention, and her whole body was tense.

Bo looked around the room for help, hoping someone could explain what he did to upset her. Njada leaned over and softly whispered to him, letting him know that Housecarl's are trained to never break protocol. Unless ordered to. He looked up at the taller woman, frowning at the way she seemed to change from his friend to his servant. Bo smiled as an idea came to him. "Housecarl, did I tell you that you had time off, to do with as you chose?" He got a nod from her, but he could see the confusion in her green eyes. "Well until such time as I place you back on duty, you are ordered to enjoy yourself." She looked down at Farkas when he nudged her hip with his elbow. Seeing the look on his face got her to sit back down and continue their conversation.

Vilkas approached him, stopping just in front of Njada and Bo. "Do you feel up to training? I thought Miss Stonearm and I could evaluate you, see where you need improvement."

Bo smiled then nod. "That is agreeable."

Njada put a gentle hand on his arm, giving it a pat. "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just cause of last night, whelp." She had to suppress a smile when Bo blushed at all the snickering and teasing that followed.

They paused their training when Lucia came out to the yard with lunch for her father, the two of them sitting in the shade as she told him about her day. Njada and Vilkas sat together going over plans for how they could help him overcome his anger, and not focus on the shield. When it looked like they were done with their midday meal, Vilkas walked over to the dragonborn and his daughter. "When you're done take my sword up to Eorlund and get it sharpened, and be careful. It's probably worth more than you are." Vilkas laughed at the look on Lucia's face when he teased her dad. "I'm only keeping him humble little one, don't want his ego to get too big."

Bo pat her on the hand. "It's okay, one of the duties of a whelp is to do what they're told by the senior members." He motioned to Vilkas. "Vilkas is a member of the circle, the only rank higher than that is Harbinger."

Her eyes went wide, then she smiled shyly. "Thank you for training my father so he won't get hurt when he fights the dragons, mister Vilkas."

"You're welcome lass." He told her with a smile, before he and Nadia head inside.

Bo took Lucia's hand and walked up to the Skyforge, holding the blade out to Eorlund the latest master smith to work the Companions steel. "Vilkas told me to bring this up here and have it sharpened, Sir."

Eorlund smiled at the young man still holding his daughters hand, as she looked around wide eyed. "I have a favor to ask, if you don't mind?" Getting a nod from Bo, he explained. "My wife is in mourning, and I need to get home to her. Could you take this shield to Aela, she's been waiting on it for a while."

Bo looked the shield over, not able to see where the repairs were made. "I can't believe this is the one that the giant hammered near to pieces! The work is flawless, would you be interested in an apprentice?" He looked up to see the appraising look on the old smiths face. "I know the basics, can work steel, dwemer, and orcish fairly well. But I would like to learn how to maintain my weapons better, and I need to learn how to work on enchanted metal. Dragons don't seem to care much about regular steel, but Valendrung seems to put them down well."

Eorlund laughed and pat him on the back. "We'll see if you have the patience to work the forge later, Thane Dragonborn." With a smile and a pat on Lucia's shoulder the older man walked away toward his home.

Bo led Lucia into Jorrvaskr, telling her to sit in the hall while he went to find Aela. Lydia snapped to attention, and started fussing over the thanes daughter as soon as she saw the girl. Listening to her talk about her day so far, and how cool it was to get to see the Skyforge and meet Eorlund. Bo head downstairs into the barracks, getting directions from Ria he followed the sounds of Aela's rough voice. She was talking with someone he didn't recognize, so Bo nocked then waited outside her room. Once he got invited in, he hand her the repaired shield. Then was introduced to the most senior member of the Circle, Skor.

The balding warrior looked him over with his one good eye. "You know this one? I saw him in the yard with Vilkas."

Aela chuckled. "I heard you gave him quite the thrashing during your evaluation." She crossed her arms, studying Bo intensely. "Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?"

Bo frowned, looking down at the floor for a second as emotions ran through his eyes. "No, he wounded me easy enough due to a simple mistake." He looked up and locked eyes with the female werewolf. "If it hadn't been sparring, he could have killed me easy."

"I heard, did your blood-lust take over again?" Aela was scrutinizing his every move, looking for something.

Bo shook his head. "No Ma'am, the dragon. I fought it as much as I could, but it almost..." He stopped talking, ashamed at his lack of control during his anger. "...I guess I'm just not strong enough to control it yet."

Skor and Aela shared a look with each other, neither of them moving. Then Skor turned to Bo. "Well, I think we may be able to help with that. But you'll have to do a few jobs first, prove your honor and courage." He called Farkas to task Bo with his first job, a simple muscle contract. Show up and either scare or beat the other person into submission.

Bo looked at the older warriors, worry showing in his eyes. "I have no problem with it, except I would like to have someone else with me. Just in case I lose my temper, don't want to kill anyone." Bo looked at the name on the slip of paper, and a cruel grin spread across his face. "Would Athis be able to go?"

Farkas realized just who it was that called his Dunmer shield brother Elvin trash. He grinned as he slapped Bo on the back. "Yes, I think that's a wonderful Idea. Athis can make sure you conduct yourself with honor, and don't kill the idiot." He laughed loud at the thought of what was coming for the person who insulted them. "Just make sure he gets the point."

There was a flare of gold to his eyes when Bo nod. Then he walked off to gather Athis from the whelps quarters. When he explained the job to Athis, and why he wanted him to go along. They both had dark laughter coming from them all the way out the front doors of the hall. Lydia caught the glance that her Thane had given her, and knew what he meant instantly. He was going out on a job, and didn't want Lucia to see it, even by accident. So she sat the girl down and had her read some of the books that were laying around the hall.

Bo stepped up to the loud braggart Sinmir who was always in the same seat at the Bannered Mare. "I represent the Companions, and come to settle a dispute." He told the armored man.

Sinmir stood, his banded-iron armor making him look quite imposing to most folk, though they didn't kill dragons by jumping from rooftops. "You think some scrawny boy and some Elvin trash are gonna scare me?" He threw his cup of mead at Bo, dousing him in the sticky fluid. "You'll have to fight me boy!" He swung his armored fist at the smaller man wearing plain trousers, who just stood there waiting.

The iron gauntlet didn't even break the skin on Bo's cheek when it hit, he just turned his head and his body to let it slide off. Bo smiled at him, but it was a grim look. "Is that the best you got?" He laughed, as well as most of the patrons in the Inn. "Well then, now It's my turn." Bo slammed his right hand into the mans stomach, palm first, causing a loud clang to ring out. When he stood back, there was a dent in the iron plate the exact shape of his hand.

Sinmir looked down as he was coughing. "What in oblivion?" His eyes grew wide when he saw the dent left by his opponent. "That's impo..." But he never got to finish before Bo slammed his fist into the side of the iron helmet he wore, knocking out at least two teeth and bending the helm so bad it flew off.

Bo stood over the downed man, as he lay on his side trying to see straight. "You know what you have to do." He took the washcloth Athis handed to him and tossed it down on Sinmir. "And by the way, this is Athis. A respected member of the Companions, who was here to make sure I didn't kill you." He leaned down, whispering in his bloody ear. Though the Inn still trembled. "But if you ever insult him, or any of my shield brothers and sisters again. I will come back and beat you so bad you may never heal right." Bo stood back up, a look of hatred on his face. "Understand?"

Sinmir gave him a nod, though he wouldn't look Bo in the eyes. "Yes, and I'll go take care of it Companion."

"Good." Bo told him firmly, then he offered his hand. He pulled the heavily armored man up with no effort at all. "Then there's no reason this has to be a problem."

"You'll not have trouble from me. I've not been hit that hard since I was kicked by a horse." He was rubbing his jaw, before looking up and giving Athis a nod. "I owe you two a drink." He pointed at Bo. "You for beating me worse with two hits than I've ever felt before." Sinmir pointed at Athis. "And you for not letting him hit me more than twice, Ha!" He clapped them on the back and motioned for Hulda to get them some mead. "I apologize for my hurtful words Companion, I had a bad run in with a group of Dunmer a while ago. I should not have taken that out on you."

Athis raised an eyebrow, then nod in acceptance. "I understand, we all have feelings we can't control from time to time. Though I would ask, who were they and what happened?"

"Cultists of Boethia." Sinmir nearly spat out the words. "They were near Rorikstead, attacked our wagon. Said they were looking for a Nord boy that their lord was interested in." He shook his head sadly at the memory. "They killed unarmed people for no reason, like they just enjoy spilling blood."

Athis looked down. "I am truly sorry you had to run into some of those fetchers, they are the worst lot. Always looking to gain the favor of their lord. It's a gruesome thing to see. Personally I've never understood it, guess I'm just not a very good Dunmer."

"Fanatics of _any_ faith can be cruel for no good reason." Bo told them sadly, his eyes distant as he gulped down the last of his mead.

After sharing a couple of rounds with Sinmir just to show there was no hard feelings. Bo and Athis went back up to Jorrvaskr and told Farkas how the contract went. The others gathered in the hall agreeing that it was better to clear up a misunderstanding than let it fester, or act simply on blind hate.

Bo spent the rest of the day with Lucia by his side, making sure that his body was fully ready for the climb up to the Graybeards. They walked all over town more than once, and went up to Dragonsreach so he could talk to the Jarl. Although Lucia noticed that her father wasn't happy about whatever he and the Jarl discussed, she tried to cheer him up on the way back to the Inn. By the time they were eating dinner, he seemed to be back to his cheerful self. They slept at the Inn that night, forgoing her sleeping at Carlotta's again so soon.

Lydia came early in the morning, trying to sneak in and check on them nearly got her killed. She had just opened the door to her thane's room, and was waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. When there was a muffled sound, and a dagger was pressed to her throat. She couldn't scream, due to the strong calloused hand clamped over her mouth. Glowing slitted eyes blinked into view right in front of her, then the candles in the room flared to life. She could see him now in the flickering glow, a furious look on his face. But it quickly faded as his eyes dimmed back to hazel. Bo slipped the dagger back into the sheath inside his trousers. "Gods Lydia, I could have killed you. I expected you to sleep at Jorrvaskr." His voice was barely a whisper, as he looked back to make sure Lucia hadn't woken. When he turned back to Lydia and saw the worry in her face, his own expression softened. "Sorry, ever since I took over my father's business I've had to sleep light or I might not wake up to see another day. Didn't mean to scare you."

She had a shocked look on her face. "Assassins? My Thane, why didn't you tell me? This is information I must know to keep you safe."

Bo shrugged, looking back at the sleeping girl in the far bed. "They can't kill me until after I sign over control of the company. The few times they tried, they always underestimated my training and it cost them their lives."

Lydia stepped forward, putting a firm hand on his arm. "I need details, everything you know or can remember. This is my duty my Thane, and I will not fail it."

Bo yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "I will write down everything I can for you after breakfast, now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to sleep." He moved toward the bed Lucia was on, pointing at the one just in front of the door. "You can have that one." Lydia went to argue, but he had already stretched out on the floor next to his daughter. The candles flared, then went out. Darkness taking over the room once more. Lydia was removing her armor when she heard soft whimpers coming from Lucia. She moved a step toward the bed, but couldn't be sure where her thane was on the floor. She stopped when she heard his voice. "Shhh, it's okay sweetheart. I'm right here, I never left you."

There was a muffled sob, then the sound of sniffling. "You promise?" The fear in the young girls voice nearly made Lydia sob.

"Yes, I promise I am still right beside you, on the floor where I was when you went to sleep." Bo's soft words soothing the worried girl. He reached up and held his hand out for her, Lucia latching on to his hand like he would dissapear if she let go. "See, is that better?"

Lucia seemed to relax, the sobbing slowed a little. "I'm sorry papa, I just get bad dreams some times."

He got up and sat next to her on the bed. "Sweetheart, you have no reason to apologize. Here." Bo picked Lucia up in the blankets, wrapping her up and pulled her into his lap. As he sat on the bed and leaned back against the wall. "When I was young and had bad dreams, my mother and father would sing to me."

"You had bad dreams?" Lucia asked as she moved the wool from her face. "What could scare you papa? You're the dragonborn."

"Well, I didn't know that when I was little. You see I was adopted at birth, but I always had terrible dreams about a fight with someone I couldn't see." Bo told her as a single candle flickered to life, lighting the room in a dim glow. "So my mother and father would rock me and sing to me, to keep the dreams away."

Lydia quietly sat down on her bed as he began to sing to Lucia. She didn't dare make a sound, for fear of breaking the calming affect it was having on the girl. She lay back and listened, marveling at the smooth tone of his voice and how it didn't rattle a single thing. The anger the dragon showed before at the insult to his daughter, was far overshadowed by the love the man show the girl. It didn't take long before Lydia was deep asleep from the soothing song, Lucia following soon after.

Over the next few days Bo went on more contract missions for the Companions, each one teaching him more and showing his observer how he had grown with their lessons. When they felt he was up to being classified as a junior member, he was tasked to go with Farkas. They were to retrieve a piece of Wuuthrad, the legendary ax of Ysgramor the warrior that founded the companions. A scholar had told the Circle members where it lay, and as a test Bo was going to retrieve it. If he managed the task, and conducted himself with honor. He would be a full member. The only advice Skor had for him was "Try not to disappoint, or get Farkas killed."

Bo donned his scaled armor, the heaviest thing he could wear and still use his hand to hand. He then slung his skyforge sword and nordic bow he bought from Eorlund, it was lighter yet had a stronger pull than one of dwemer make. They left before sunrise, hoping to make it to the cairn and back before the next day. Luck it seems, was not on their side. They made good time to the barrow, managing to find it before midday. But once inside it was obvious that someone had been excavating. Bo took the lead and Farkas followed, both of them on their guard. After a few fights with draugr, the undead guardians of most ancient nordic tombs. They found themselves in a locked room, the only way out was by activating the barred door. Bo stepped into the small alcove and pulled the lever. It opened the door, but bars slammed down on the alcove he was in trapping him.

"Now look what you've gotten yourself into." Farkas laughed at the look on Bo's face, but spun when his eyes went wide at all the shabby dressed people who came running in. Though the armor was half hazard, they all bore silver weapons. Bo could only listen as these 'Silver Hand' taunted Farkas and moved to kill him. He tried to shout at the ones closest to the barred gate, but all it managed was to force them back a few steps. Farkas was on his own, and greatly outnumbered. So the Circle member did the only thing he could, he shifted. Where there was a tall Nord wearing steel armor, now was a nine foot tall werewolf. Which lay waste to the Silver Hand without much effort at all, though they did get in a few hits.

After the attackers had been put down, Farkas went off to release Bo. Changing back into his normal form when he did. "I hope I didn't scare you." Farkas started to reassure him, but Bo was only interested in seeing the wounds he had got from the silver weapons. They already looked two days infected. Farkas looked down and shrugged. "Silver hurts us lycans more than it does humans." He cocked his head. "Don't know what it would do to a dragonborn berserker, so watch yourself."

Bo led the way further into the crypt, trying to avoid ambush and keep an eye on Farkas at the same time. He was doing fairly well for the circumstances. Though he did notice that the older Companion was starting to sweat, and it wasn't from the moderate temperature of the barrow. One of the silver wounds was festering badly, Bo was worried that his friend would die in this crypt if he didn't get to a healer soon. Fear makes an excellent motivator, and it proved so in this case. Bo was practically sprinting from room to room, taking a few heartbeats to line up a shot with his bow before switching to his sword and ax. The ax of Whiterun had a fire enchantment on it, so it did well against the draugr and Silver Hand mercenaries.

It was a hard fight, but they eventually made it to the anti-room guarded by the largest force of Silver Hand. Farkas took two arrows in his arm, which wouldn't have been a problem normally. But these were coated in silver, when Bo went to pull them out. The silver crumbled off like it was meant to stay in the wound. He cursed, then grabbed a few of the arrows from the dead archer. He'd need to show this to the Circle. They stepped through the small door to find themselves in a long hall, with a curved wall just like the one Bo found in Bleak Falls Barrow. He knew that chanting sound was another shout, just waiting for him to get close enough. Bo also knew from Bleak Falls, that as soon as he did learn the shout, all the coffins lining the walls would open releasing the draugr inside. Or at least most of them.

They carefully gathered the piece of Wuuthrad and wrapped it in a cloth, before Bo put it in his pack. Farkas was leaning on the alter heavily when Bo approach the word wall. When the lights from the wall started flowing into Bo, Farkas heard the same drumbeat he and Lydia had heard the first time. Though this was much closer and much much louder. It was so loud he almost missed the sound of the first coffins banging open when the draugr forced their way out. He had raised his sword, but there were more than twenty of them lumbering toward him. When they were too close he was about to swing, but he heard feet land on the alter behind him. Then he heard a thunderous yell. " _ **YOL!**_ " The heat and flames went past him without any affect on him what so ever, most of the draugr however were turned to ash. As the bright yellow flames flowed all the way to the door they entered from.

Farkas let his sword drop to the floor as the last of his strength faded. "Good work shield brother." His voice was low and he was gasping for breath.

Bo didn't know how much longer he could hold out with the silver in his blood. But he knew he had to get him back to Whiterun as fast as possible, and didn't have time to deal with the remaining draugr that just popped out of their coffins. He used the fire shout again, this time he turned his head back and forth as he bellowed flames from wall to wall. Before the flames had even died down, Bo threw one of Farkas' arms over his shoulder and started toward the only other way out of the room. "Hang on!" Bo yelled at the taller man as he drug him through the tunnel leading out of the crypt.

The tunnel exit to the first room they had entered from outside, thankfully Bo didn't have to try and carry Farkas through the narrow opening. But once they stepped out into the night, the taller man dropped to his knee's. "Don't think I can make it back to Whiterun, you go get help."

"Horseshit! You think I'm gonna leave you here?" Bo poured a health potion down his throat, nearly choking Farkas. "No way in oblivion am I gonna go back and tell everyone that I just left you here, when we don't even know if there's anymore Silver Hand around. I ain't leavin' you to die."

Farkas started laughing. "Yeah, that don't sound like fun. Alright help me up." He got to his feet, unsteady but able to stand with help. "If I can shift, it will force the poison out of my system. But it's gonna hurt, bad. Can't say you'll be safe if you're too close."

Bo glared at him, his eyes flaring gold for a heartbeat. "I ain't going nowhere." He watched with worried eyes as Farkas tried to shift forms, only able to cause himself a great deal of pain before falling back to his hands and knees. "You get your lazy ass up and shift, or I swear by all the Daedra I know. I will make sure you never see Lydia again!" Bo's threatening tone forcing Farkas to get angry. "Do you think I'm kidding? I can give her one order, and she will never speak to you again! Now fight, damn you!"

He let out a deep pain filled growl, then doubled over as he started to shift. When the change was complete, Farkas sniffed the air, then took of out across the plains at a run. Bo trying hard to keep up wile carrying their gear. Eventually finding him gorging on a large elk, Bo sat down just far enough away to not be a threat to the wolf. "Damn brother, can you run." He told Farkas with a laugh, which got a huff from the wolf. He stared into the eyes of the wolf. "How are you feeling? Did it work?" The dark wolf stretched its left arm, showing where the arrows had punctured him. There was now just a dark scar that marked where the poison had burned the flesh. Bo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Hircine." He lay back on the grass, closing his eyes. "I'm just gonna rest here for a while."

When Bo opened his eyes, the elk was gone and Farkas was nowhere to be seen. There was a brief moment of panic, thinking his friend had been ambushed by Silverhand while he slept. But then Bo heard the sound of someone approaching through the brush. He looked up to see Farkas already dressed in his armor and looking thoroughly exhausted. "Had to hide the kill, in case any Silverhand are tracking out here. Don't wanna lead em to us."

"I think they already know about the Circle, by the way they were talking back in Dustman's cairn." Bo got to his feet with a grunt. "But Vigilant's are out looking for victims too, so it's still a good idea." He picked up their gear, then started toward Whiterun with a nod.

Farkas was quiet the whole way back, not speaking once they left the blood soaked clearing. Bo could tell he was bothered by something, but just figured it had to do with the poison. The wounds may have healed, but it obviously took most the large man's strength to shift the second time. Bo would have to ask Aela and Skor if that was normal. By the time they passed the gate, it was close to midday. The townfolk that were in the market all stopped to watch the Companion and Dragonborn walk through town. Whispers about the bloody cuts Bo was now wearing already spreading through town like wildfire.

They stepped through the doors of Jorrvaskr, to see Skor and Aela standing there with matching grins. "Well, it looks like you made it back in one piece. We have a ceremony in the yard to celebrate, come on." The older warrior told Bo with a hearty smile.

Bo's eyes hardened. "It can wait, we need to talk." His response made Aela instantly tense up as a deep growl came from Skor. But Bo didn't back down from the Alpha werewolf. "Gather the Circle, and I would imagine it needs to be private." His hazel eyes never leaving Skor's only silver one.

The Alpha huffed, then nod in acceptance with a hard glare at Bo and Farkas. Skor left to gather the rest of the Circle as Aela led the two of them down to Kodlak's quarters. The Harbinger had several rooms to himself, and if you went all the way to his bed chamber it was very hard to overhear. Kodlak, Skor, and Vilkas stepped into the room all of them instantly studying Bo. He picked up a wooden bowl from the nightstand, then pulled the silver arrows from his pack. "Stand back, I don't want any of you breathing this in." Once they had backed away from him, he tapped the arrows on the bowl a small amount of silver flaking off. Then Bo pricked his finger with one of the arrows, and rubbed his blood on it. Removing the rest of the silver and exposing the shining steel arrowhead underneath. "Silverhand were waiting for us, I took it from his reaction to the arrows that this is a new weapon."

"What did you do?" Skor asked Farkas with a hard edge to his tone.

Bo stepped between the two wolves. "He did what he had to do to survive, and save my ass. But the poison nearly killed him, if he hadn't shifted that second time..." Bo's eyes went distant at the fresh horror of the memory. "I thought you should know that they're making silver poison just for you. I wouldn't be surprised if the _scholar_ that came here was one of them."

"So it was a trap... a gods damned ambush." Vilkas stated softly, but his voice was full of emotion at the thought of losing his brother. "What did you do?"

Bo snapped his eyes up to the shorter twin, as they flared gold for a heartbeat. "We killed them." He looked to Kodlak, knowing this would have an impact on his admittance. "They were trying to murder my friend just because of what he is, which I refuse to allow. So we killed near forty of them in that cairn, don't know if there were more hanging around but we got all of them inside."

Farkas pat him on the back. "What do you mean _we_? I only killed twelve at most brother, plus a few draugr that slipped past you."

Bo gave the taller man a smile as he smacked his shoulder. "The draugr weren't using silver weapons, so I didn't worry about them too much. But we got all of em in that last room for sure."

Farkas laughed loudly. "Yeah, that last thirty was all you. The fire breathing Dragonborn Berserker." He shook his head. "Never even heard of someone doing that." Vilkas was looking at Bo in awe, he thought the kid had potential. But to save his brother from more than thirty Silverhand and an overwhelming force of draugr, after only a few days of training. Was not what he expected.

The shorter twin went to say something, but Kodlak beat him to it. "You did well lad, I take it you held your temper this time?"

Bo nod, but then looked down as his eyes went distant. "Yes Sir, except for after we got clear of the barrow and I had to slap some sense into Farkas." He looked up and saw all the questioning stares so Bo explained. "He was ready to drop, told me to leave him and get help."

Vilkas punched his brother. "What were you thinking? Just gonna lay down and die, and let the whelp live with that for the rest of his life?"

Farkas put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I didn't think I would make it. I also didn't think I had enough in me to shift again." He looked over at Bo. "But he knocked some sense into me. You really don't want him angry at you, he gets kinda mean... and _ruthless_."

Everyone laughed at the look on Farkas' face. Kodlak grabbed Bo's hand and shook it. "You did well regardless of the opposition. Even better than expected considering the circumstances. Now let's go have that ceremony, the others are waiting." With a nod from Bo, the Circle filed out the doors to have his induction ceremony. The junior members all stared at the bloody state Bo and Farkas were in, matching looks of awe in their eyes as they approach. After the ceremony, everyone went inside to prepare for the feast in Bo's honor.

Bo followed Kodlak and asked him about Farkas behavior after they left the barrow. The Harbinger explained to him that he, Vilkas, and Farkas had been trying to abstain from using the beast blood. They were looking for a cure, but had no luck yet. Bo thought about it for a moment. "My grandmother Malta may have some ideas, or at least if it is even possible. She's Matriarch of Karthspire."

Kodlak studied him in shock. "Your grandmother is a Forsworn Matriarch? Gods lad, what a life you've led!" The old man laughed loudly then pat Bo on the back. "Well if she can help I will not turn it down."

Bo said his farewells and head out to find his daughter, hoping that his absence hadn't caused her too much stress. He found Lucia and Lydia in the rented room, the bright young girl pouring over the financial statements for his business. "Something doesn't add up right." Lucia didn't even look up from the parchment she was reading. She waved her father over. "See here? This should be higher but... I think someone's stealing from you papa." She finally looked up and locked eyes with him, a frown on her young face.

He gave her a smile. "From _us_ sweetheart, that is your inheritance you're looking at. But I've seen the same, just haven't found the culprit yet." A dark look flashed through his eyes. "I was too busy with personal matters."

Lydia looked up at him, a exasperated smirk on her face. "I almost can't keep up with her. I've had to have her explain the same thing five times!"

"Only three times Ma'am, and you don't need to praise me for this. Someone's obviously stealing money from our family business." Lucia looked up at the housecarl, giving Lydia a stern scolding look. She looked over to her father. "But I can't tell where it's going from just this one report, we need to see the rest of them to follow the trail.

Bo leaned down and hugged her. "Like I said before sweetheart, you have a good mind for business. Now let me show you what to look for so you can catch anyone trying to sell things that are banned." He flipped through the papers in his satchel, finding the one he was looking for Bo lay it atop the desk. "Okay, now Moon sugar is legal to sell as an ingredient for cooking or alchemy because its addictive properties are cooked out of it. But you have to pay close attention to how much is ordered and by who, or you could end up selling to a Skooma dealer. Places like the college in Winterhold can order bulk shipments, court mages as well. But if you ever see anything like this..." For the next few hours he explained all he knew about the legality of trade, and how to make sure you didn't violate any laws even by accident.

Once he had explained all he could with the limited information he had, Bo went to wash up for the feast. Then gathered Lucia and Lydia, the three of them heading for Jorrvaskr in high spirits. When they got to the hall, Bo was shocked to see so many people. It looked like half the town was there, and he only recognized a few of them. Carlotta and Mila were there, as well as a few women that Bo had seen around the marketplace. Even Balgruuf and Irileth had showed, the Dunmer Housecarl never far from the Jarl's side.

The feasting went on until late evening, when most of the people left and the children were sent off to bed. The drinking carried on much later. It was past midnight and Bo was fairly well buzzed. The amount of mead he drank would have possibly put a normal man in the temple, or the ground. Those who were still present that knew him were silently watching him, a look of bewilderment in their eyes as he laughed, danced and sang. Only Lydia was aware of his singing ability, though she kept her mouth shut. As the reason he had sung the other night was personal, and she wouldn't share that heartwarming moment with anyone.

Bo picked up the lute as he sat down, fiddling with the instrument for a moment before clearing his throat. He started playing a sad melody that seemed to calm the noise in the room. His eyes were distant when his deep voice filled the hall.

 **[Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd]**

My mama told me, when I was young

Come sit beside me, my only son

And listen closely to what I say

And if you do this it may help you some sunny day

Oh, take your time, don't live too fast

Troubles will come and they will pass

You'll find a woman and you'll find love

And don't forget son, there is someone up above

And be a simple kind of man

Be somethin' you love and understand

Baby be a simple kind of man

Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can

Forget your lust, for the rich man's gold

All that you need, is in your soul

And you can do this, oh baby, if you try

All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied

And be a simple kind of man

Be somethin' you love and understand

Baby be a simple kind of man

Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can

Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself

Follow your heart and nothin' else

And you can do this, oh baby, if you try

All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied

So be a simple kind of man

Be somethin' you love and understand

Baby be a simple kind of man

Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can...

When Bo's voice trailed off, there wasn't a sound to be heard in the hall. It was like the entire room held it's breath during the melancholy tune, and now that it was over no one dare to break the silence. He sat the lute down and moved to wipe the tears from his face, but Njada reached up and grasped his hand in hers. She wiped the tears from his cheeks with a gentle touch. "That was the saddest, and most beautiful thing I've ever heard." She spoke softly to him, her voice low enough that everyone else was straining to hear. She pulled his hand up and kissed his knuckles while looking into his eyes. "Would you lay with me?" Njada whispered the words against his skin, much to low for anyone else to hear.

Seeing the desire flare in his eyes, she gave him a smile then stood. Her firm grip on his hand gentle enough that he could pull free if he wished. When he was standing Njada leaned in and kissed Bo, her face matching the flushed color of his. When they parted they were both out of breath, and didn't even notice anyone else in the room. It was as if the whole world fell away for the two of them. She led him toward the stairs, planning to act on the feelings she had for him since she first saw him.

Njada had just returned from a contract, and walked into the market as Bo hit the Bard for insulting Carlotta. She stood and watched as the young silver haired man explained to the rude and now bloody Mikael, that if he didn't take back his insult the beating he received would be legendary. The whole while Aela and a Bosmer stood by silently holding his weapons. Njada knew right then that she had to know this man, then she met him and that feeling only grew stronger. Hearing him tell of his life and duty to his family, only made her interest grow. Their little jaunt up the road to the farm and the fight after, made her realize that she was falling for him. For when she watched him tear into the bandits after taking an arrow, all she could think of was throwing him down and then the two of them rutting themselves senseless.

She wouldn't deny her urges any longer, she was interested in him as a person. Not just the legend or the gold he had. Njada had fallen hard for the young dragonborn thane, and she aimed to make him hers for as long as he would have her. She pulled him around and kissed him again at the top of the stairs, her hand reaching down between them to the front of his trousers. But Bo stopped her as panic flashed through his eyes. She cocked her head in question, waiting for him to either explain or run off and leave her looking a fool. He leaned in close to her ear, whispering. "I... I've _never_..."

She jolted back with a start. "What!? Surely you're joking!" Njada saw the shame he felt, nearly hidden by the pure terror in his hazel eyes, before he looked down. She glanced over her shoulder at the people watching them, her own eyes growing hard when she realized what would happen if anyone found out. By midday tomorrow the whole town would know and the teasing would never stop, and it would destroy the boy. Murdering his confidence in the slowest most brutal way imaginable. But she was not a cruel woman, and she believed she was truly falling in love with him. So she did what any good woman would do when the man she held dear was in peril, she protected him at risk to her own honor.

Njada put one hand on her hip and poked the other into his chest. Raising her voice to a near yell, she spoke so the others couldn't help but hear. "Now listen here _Dragonborn_ , I should be all the woman you need. So, _**no!**_ I will _**not**_ be asking any of the others if they will join us!" She stepped forward a half step, making Bo put his hands up in defense. "Now you get down there and finish what you rutting started the other night before we were interrupted by those damned bandits, or so help me I'll..."

There was the brightest flash of gold, then his glowing eyes locked onto hers as he stepped closer. Bo put his hands on her hips, pulling her in for a kiss. He kissed his way down her face, then across her jaw, and up her neck to her ear. Gently nipping at the lobe, giving her chills. "Yes... you'll do what my dear?" His voice was low and gruff, and sent a tingle down her spine as the whole room vibrate.

She was panting, and had to gather herself for a few breaths before she could speak. "I know it wasn't your fault that we had to stop, but you can't just leave me like this and expect me not to lose my mind." Njada stomped her foot and pouted when he smiled for her. "Stop teasing me! If you wanna rut with someone else, just say so! We aren't married." She managed to groan in anguish, making it seem to the others watching that she was truly smitten with Bo and he had purposely teased her to the point she could no longer take it.

His eyes flared again, the flames in the fire pit jumping up halfway to the ceiling. "My dear _**Brii**_ , I apologize for teasing you so." Bo smiled at her, but it was an absolutely predatory look. "As for asking if the others wanted to join us, I was merely thinking of your comfort. But if you wish me all to yourself..." He snatched her up in his arms and started walking down the stairs, the whole hall silently watching as Njada nearly melted into a puddle in his embrace. The last thing the other Companions and guests heard was the door slamming shut behind them.

A few hours later, they all heard and felt the entire hall shaking on its foundation from a deep rumbling growl. The morning guard reports stated several complaints about losing sleep and things that were broken when the entire city shook, and they asked the Harbinger that he not allow the dragonborn to get that drunk again. Or practice his shouting in the middle of the night. With a knowing smile on his weathered face, Kodlak assured the guards he would speak to the dragonborn and see if future events could be averted. The older werewolf had the best hearing in the pack. So he had heard and approved of what Njada had done for the lad. The last thing the young man needed was to be teased incessantly by everyone in Whiterun. After the guards left the hall, Kodlak sent everyone out to train, If what he heard last night was any indication. The Dragonborn and Njada would need their rest, and most likely be sleeping late.


	5. 5 Intervention

**5\. Intervention**

Njada sat down heavily on the bench next to Aela, letting out a tired sigh when she slumped down. Her shield slipped from her hand, the steel rim hitting the ground with a ringing clang. "Have a rough time did we?" Aela asked her with a grin, thinking the trip up to high Hrothgar was tough for the whelp. The older womans smile was knowing. "Or did your love wear you out...?" She stopped talking when she saw the look on her face. The Huntress put her hand on Njada's shoulder. "What happened?" Aela's voice came out firm but sisterly.

Njada looked up, bloodshot haunted eyes peeking out from under her helmet through dirty unkempt hair. "The trip was fine, and the four days at the monastery while he studied were dull. We head back through Helgen pass to retrieve some cursed blade Dannica needs to fix the Gildergreen. Did you know that Helgen pass had a Stormcloak camp?"

Aela raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. " _Had_?" She gave her a wolfish grin, stifling a chuckle.

Njada gave her a half-hearted smile in return. " _ **Had**_ a camp of near thirty. Lydia and I could only watch, it was like the wrath of the gods descended on them. I honestly think a dragon woulda been merciful." Her eyes went distant for a moment as she relived the horrors of the last few days. "After he _slaughtered_ everyone in that camp. Of course he refused to let us tend his wounds, because he's the almighty Dragonborn, and doesn't _feel_ pain. Putting his ego aside though, I think it was really cause he was worried about getting back to Lucia as soon as possible. So to save time we decided to cut through Helgen, even though we could see how much it bothered him to even look at the place. We tried to pry the iron gate open, but it was no use, so Bo shouted it down. We enter to find the town overrun by bandits, and while the idiots were trying to get us to pay their 'toll' a dragon attacked, and then..."

"We saw the smoke from here." Aela cut in, thinking the whelp was frightened by the overgrown flying lizards that always seem to attack wherever the dragonborn went. "Did he lose his temper again, let the bloodlust take control?" She moved to put a calming hand on Njada's arm.

Njada hissed and flinched away from her touch, drawing Aela's attention to the raw burns on her hands and arms. "This was not just anger, sister. This... I don't even... there are no words..."

"Fury... the fury of a dragon to be precise." Skjor said dismissively as he offered her a bottle of mead. "What happened, exactly?"

She took a gulp of her mead, then a deep breath to calm herself. Her eyes went distant for a few heartbeats before Njada found her voice. "Like I said, this dragon showed up. It was... _different_? Massive, but graceful, and much, _much_ older than all the others he's killed. Had the most beautiful colored scales. Didn't even attack at first, just shouted something, he shouted back. Their voices shook the whole town, made it damned near impossible to stay on your feet. It grew angry with something he said and the fight was on, and it was a _hard_ fight to down that beast even with what little help the bandits managed. But we finally did, brought it down and severely wounded the bloody thing. It was grounded, unable to fly, and the sight of it was _heartbreaking_." She paused for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. "As it lay there dying, it spoke to him, to Bo. It's voice was soft when it told... no, _called_ him something. (Munax Dinok) I asked him what it said, he told me that _**she**_ said the legends were true. He is (Cruel Death), born to walk the land killing _everything_ and now that he has been reborn? Risen? The end times have come, he means the death of the whole world... well the dragon said _all_ of _**creation**_."

Aela and Skjor were silent as tears started dripping from Njada's eyes. She finished the last of her mead in an attempt to calm herself, after a few moments of weeping she spoke. Her voice soft and timid, sounding like the whispers of a wounded soul. "Before she died she told him her name (Aaz Monah) it means Merciful-mother. Then she begged him to not be cruel to her son, _**begged**_ him to make the young hatch-ling's death quick when he goes to _murder_ him." Her last words were a sobbing whisper as Njada stared blankly at the empty bottle in her hands, her face stained with soot and tears.

Aela and Skjor sat quietly trying to come up with something to say to the sad woman. Before they could respond, Njada spoke again. "He swore to her on his soul that he would never hurt her or anyone's child. Then started trying to heal her, nearly dropped from the effort. Had blood running from his eyes and nose, but kept at it anyway. Bo called her 'sister', and told her he never wanted to kill any of them. The others attacked first." Njada looked up at the southern sky, her tear-filled eyes distant. "The dragon thanked him, then started to tell him something. She said they were all _ordered_ to attack him by _someone_. But before she could finish, one of the bandits put an arrow in her. That shot ended her, and then..."

A shiver rand down her body before she finished her thought. "...then he _changed_. First he was just standing there in shock, we all were. But then he..." Njada shivered again as the memory played out behind her eyes. "Before the soul had even left the dragon, he was heading for the one that fired the arrow. There was this moment, it was brief, but everything seemed to still. The wind, their cheers of triumph, that damned barking dog the bandits had, even the snow seemed to stop for a few heartbeats..." Njada's voice trailed off as another shiver ran down her spine.

"Then what?" Skjor asked her, getting impatient with the whelp's sniveling. "Everything went still, and then?"

Njada wiped her tears with the back of her hand, smearing the soot that covered her face. "There was fire." She saw the look that passed between the two Circle members, and shook her head. " _Only_ fire, anywhere you looked. The pit they were using to cook with exploded into a column of flames easily three stories tall. It spread until the whole town was burning."

Skjor frowned at her. "I saw Helgen a few days after the attack, there wasn't any wood left to burn. Unless the bandits were rebuilding?"

Njada laughed, her voice sounding near hysterics. "I didn't say _wood_ , I said the _**town**_." Seeing the raised eyebrow from Aela she nod. "The few furnishings the bandits had were gone in a flash. Then the streets... the _cobblestone_ streets, and the stone buildings. Everything was burning so hot, it looked like a plane of oblivion had swallowed it. Have you ever seen stone get so hot it _melts_ , drips like wax?"

Njada shook her head, then continued. "The only thing not on fire was Lydia, me, and the bandits. Which he grabbed with his bare hands, and shouted... to pieces... _one by one_." She took a ragged shaky breath. "There was nothing left of them after, not even a puddle. Just specks of blood around those glowing eyes when he walked off naked through the flames. I... I've never _seen_ such anger before, I could _feel_ it when he looked at us. Like the dragon didn't care at all, it just wanted to take it's anger out on something, or _someone_. Kill, no matter who. The fire consumed everything as soon as he was gone from our sight." Njada put her head down on the table. "The flames calmed enough to let me and Lydia out the gate we entered from, but we had to head south toward Falkreath. Taking some barely used hunter's path just to escape the blistering heat." She looked at her hands, angry red burns showing on the calloused skin. Njada let out a hysterical bark of laughter. "A damned blizzard is rolling in, and we had to break the ice and jump into a frozen stream to cool off."

Skjor glanced at Aela, and with an unspoken agreement he picked the exhausted Njada up and carried her into Jorrvaskr. Taking her into Aela's private room so she could try to come to terms with what she saw in relative peace. Before they left the room she spoke, her soft voice sounding like she was half asleep. "Would you go check on Lucia? Lydia got the worst of the burns, but wouldn't go see Dannica until he comes back. Doesn't want the girl to be alone." She sniffled a few times, muttering in a low whisper. " He is cruel death... he _**is**_ _Dinok_... " Her eyes closed as her voice faded off, stress and exhaustion finally claiming her.

Skjor and Aela closed the door then turned to face the Harbinger. Kodlak was standing there with a worried look in his silver eyes. "I heard, and I know what you've been planning. If you believe it will truly help the lad, you had better do it soon. Or I fear we may be facing worse things than Alduin."

Skjor crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you think it unwise?"

Kodlak pat his arm, giving him the briefest of smiles. "No, I know how much stronger a persons will becomes when united with their wolf. I only have doubts about whether or not it can match the dragon. This... Dinok. I've caught glimpses of it, when it thinks no one is watching. A few times it has shown itself while the boy was training, if the Beastblood can help him fight this darker half. Then we must be the ones to give it, and teach him to accept it." His aged silver eyes turned to Aela. "Huntress, I know no other carries the blood as strongly as you. Which is why your offspring have always had an easier time. Will you sire him?" Kodlak knew the answer she would give, but he wanted to make sure they were all in agreement. Seeing her nod, the old man gave her a smile. "Then you must speak to him as soon as he returns, _if_ he returns."

Aela frowned. "He would never abandon his daughter Sir, dragon or not."

Kodlak nod in agreement. "Yes, but he is known by many now, if Dinok decides to carry out his vendetta against the Stormcloaks, he may just find himself in a position where his Thu'um and fire can't help him."

Aela and Skjor both looked horrified at the thought of Bo dying, they nod in unison. "We shall take care of it as soon as possible, Harbinger."

Kodlak gave them a fatherly smile. "Go check on Lydia and the young one, I will watch over Njada while she rests." With a parting salute they left the barracks to go check on Lucia, and see if they could convince Lydia to see the healer.

 **South-west area of Hjalmarch**

He didn't know how long he had been gone, he didn't even know if Lydia and Njada were okay. All he really knew was until the blizzard died down, he wasn't able to leave the shelter he found. It may have just been an outcropping of rock, but it kept most of the frigid wind off him and that was all Bo cared about for the moment. Well, that and cooking the two rabbits he had snared this morning. He was staring into the fire, not really seeing the present. His mind running through the last memories he had before the rage took over. He remembered Helgen, and the dragon. The utter despair he felt when she died, and then that warm feeling that flowed through him when he lost control. He was trying to force himself to remember what happened next, but a nagging whisper in the back of his mind made him pause.

Bo could feel it, vaguely to the northwest. It felt like hearing distant music. It was almost loud enough to make out the tune, but not quite. Movement caught his eye, in the near white-out conditions he had to wait to make sure he was seeing clearly. But his eyes hadn't lied to him, approaching his shelter was a flame elemental. Though by the sight of her, he could tell she was badly damaged. Once she was close enough, it became obvious to Bo that she was heading for the fire. Most likely to heal herself, the only way for a flame elemental to regain their energy. If the person who conjured it didn't steadily feed magic to the summoned being. He did the same when he command fire, though it was different for him than most people. Until he had been declared Dragonborn, he always thought it was how the Daedra Meridia had intervened the night of his birth.

Bo saw the elemental pause, watching him intently as a fireball formed in each hand. He smiled at her, waving for her to approach as he pulled his meal from the fire. He threw the last of his gathered wood on the pit, when the elemental was struck from behind by an ice-spike. He saw the pain clearly in her face, and it angered him. The liquid rock that made up her mouth was twisting into a grimace as he jumped toward the hooded attacker that just appear behind her. Bo felt a sharp cold pain in his side as he leapt over the fire. With a deft slice of his sword, the man staggered back. Both of his hands now laying on the bloody snow at his feet. "On your knees." He ordered the mage.

"Stendarr have mercy on you vile heathen, for the Vigil has none to spare!" The wounded man barked at Bo.

A growl slipped from his mouth, the rumble came from deep in his chest and vibrate the air around them. Causing most of the snow to clear away, flurries of white powder trying to escape the wrath about to be unleashed. Bo kicked the mage's knee, shattering the joint and causing the man to fall. "What would you know of mercy? You summoned an elemental to this plane to torture her."

The Vigilant held his head high. "We battle against the forces of darkness, to be victorious in war you must know your enemy. To know your enemy you must study, and learn their weakness." His righteous tone only angering Bo.

Bo leaned down, his eyes flaring bright gold. "You will apologize and release her. Or I will _**end**_ you."

"My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any pain you can inflict, savage!" The Vigilant exclaimed proudly.

Glowing hate-filled eyes glared down at the mage. "We shall see..." Dinok whispered a single word at the Vigilant, causing a dark blue light to envelope him. The man screamed for what seemed like an eternity, when the light faded he dropped face down to the snow. Managing to spit out an apology that sounded like a curse. Dinok yanked the Vigilant up by his hair, leaning in close. "Now release her or your pain will be tenfold."

"No! I have done no wrong, you can torture me all you wish but it will not chang..." The Vigilant screamed as he was consumed by flame. But this was no normal fire, even for a dragon. These flames were white, and so hot they turned the earth under the Vigilant to black glass. When the screaming stopped there was nothing left of the mage but a kneeling statue made of white ash. Dinok turned toward the elemental, smiling when he saw her move from the fire toward him. She held her hands over the shard of ice in his side, and with a comforting warmth the wound was clear and healed. The hole may not even have existed for the lack of any damage visible.

She seemed to hesitate, cocking her head at him before she opened her mouth. There was a faint sound. A distant song of thanks, friendship, and hope. He remembered what his aunt had taught him, how to let an elemental know you truly wished no harm. A pact, or a promise that once made, bound them to you. The bond was claimed to be so strong the elemental could understand you on a level so intimate. It was as close to love as they could experience.

He merely wished to assure her he had no intentions of harming her, so he scooped up all the blood he could from where it gathered above his furs. With a kind smile on his face he gently placed the blood in her mouth, then leaned in near enough he could have kissed her. When his mouth was close enough for her to feel his lips grazing hers, Dinok whispered. " _Yol_..." The blood had already started to heal her wounds, but the dragon-fire turned her whole being a bright blue. Yellow flames that did not obey the laws of the world, wrapping around her to form a gown.

She staggered back a few steps as she looked herself over. Her white flaming eyes met his golden ones with a look of wonder. The elemental clasped her flaming blue hands together around his as she bow to him. "My Lord, I thank you." Her voice came out smooth with a slight hissing sound to it, the sound of steam or wet wood burning. But her tone was resolute. "If you ever have need of me. Simply call, and I will gladly answer."

He gave her a smile that would melt a mortal woman's heart. "You do not owe me Fahdon (friend), consider it a gift." His eyes darkened as he looked over at the statue of ash. With an angry shout, the last remains of the Vigilant were dispersed into the strong winter wind. He looked back up, locking eyes with her. "Would you care to sit with me?"

She nod to him, then accepted his hand as he led her back to the fire. Marveling to herself, how she somehow found a being that could touch her without burning and dying. "I have never had the pleasure of speaking with an elemental before, so I apologize in advance for my ignorance."

She put one hand up over her mouth, trying to hide her smile and stifle a giggle. "My Lord, you need not apologize. It is I who owe you."

He waved his hand, and with a whisper the fire grew. The flames taking the rough shape of a chair, getting a look of surprise from the elemental. She turned and nod to him, but hesitate before sitting in the chair. She had her head cocked and seemed confused. "If you would be more comfortable." He told her as he waved his hand again, the chair vanishing into the flames. She bow to him, then sat cross legged on the fire. He sat down across from her in the same manner. He looked her over briefly, pleased with the relaxed nature she show. "If I may ask, how are you still here? I thought after I killed the one who bound you, you would be free to return home."

She moved her left hand, the blue flames shaped like fingers tracing a pattern in the air. A portal of flame appear next to her drawing his attention. "Normally one of us would have been reborn in our world once the summoner has died, but your gift free'd me from those tethers. I felt the binding threads fade when you gave me your blood, and I believe I may now travel at will." She bow to him, speaking softly. "I thank you for that, the pain of rebirth is _unfathomable_."

Gold eyes flared brighter for a heartbeat, his gaze distant. "Yes, it is."

She studied him silently for a moment, then bow to him. "I do not mean to offend my Lord, but may I ask, what manner of being are you?" Seeing the smile on his face caused her to relax. "In all my years, I have never before heard of one able to withstand the heat of our flame." Her burning white eyes looked over to where the Vigilant had been. "And in our whole existence, none have seen the flames of destruction called forth. I have heard of them, we all have. But no fire elemental for as far back in time as we have existed, has witnessed the power or heard the purity of its song, until now." She looked back at him like he was a puzzle to her.

He smiled, taking her hand and kissing her gently on the wrist. "This mortal form is called Bo by his friends, I however was named just yesterday. My sister named me Munax Dinok."

She frowned at him. "Death is not cruel, nor merciful. It simply _is_. If you wish me to, I shall call you that. Though I would rather just call you what you truly are, Lord Dinok."

He bow to her, kissing the back of her hand again. "I have been told that a being such as yourself speaks only truth so I will take you at your word and you may call me what you wish. I do not believe you would ever insult me, though I must warn you. My daughter is not of my blood, thus unable to withstand the power of your flame. So when you meet her..."

"I will be cautious, my Lord." She told him with a bright smile, the thought of him willing to introduce her to his child giving her a strange feeling deep in her chest.

They talked through the day, and most of the night. Only stopping when the storm broke and he was able to make out his location from the landmarks. He head back toward Whiterun, the elemental following behind him. Until he paused and asked her to walk beside him, eliciting another smile from her at his kindness.

They were nearing Rorikstead, the guards torches faint in the distance. Dinok looked over to the side of the road where it appear a woman was trying to comfort a lost and frightened child, but he saw through the act instantly. "She is not what she seems." He said out loud, to the pair.

The woman spun on him, her eyes narrowing at the elemental next to him. "I know a vampire when I see one, mage."

He laughed, and the elemental put her hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "I was not speaking to you _**Vigilant!**_ " He stopped and folded his arms over his chest when the little vampire attacked. The Vigilant of Stendarr not lasting more than a few seconds against her speed and strength. He nod to the little vampire girl. "Good evening, young one."

She was watching him while she fed, glowing red eyes intently studying his and the elemental's every move. After she was done, she dropped the bloodless body. "You don't seem too scared, mister. You sure that's wise?" She took a few steps toward him.

Dinok put his hand up making the little girl pause. "That is far enough, any closer and you will not survive." He saw her glowing red eyes flick to the elemental. "Not from her little one, my soul would burn you to ash before you even got close enough to scratch me." When the little girl's eyes went wide, he nod again. "Yes, I've watched it happen to ancient vampires. Those so called masters never stood a chance, and I do not wish to watch the death of one so young. So I will bid you good night." He gave her a nod, then turned to walk down the road. Leaving the little vampire standing there confused, but infinitely curious.

Dinok walked for a few moments before answering the question his companion had. "She is no threat to us, and anyone who removes Vigilants from this world has my blessing."

She gave him a small bow, her lips twisted into a frown. "My Lord, you need not explain yourself to me."

Dinok broke out in laughter, the deep sound shaking the outbuildings of Rorikstead. "My dear, you are a friend, not some servant. We are travelling to Whiterun together, as equals. Where I will introduce you to my daughter Lucia, and spend the rest of the day answering the many questions she will undoubtedly ask." He walked along a little ways, now almost through town. "You may leave anytime you wish, I hold no power over you." His eyes flared brighter for a heartbeat. "Nor does any other."

The were just turning east on the main road that head toward Whiterun when they came upon a trio of Altmer with a Nord prisoner. "Keep moving citizen! Unless you're a Stormcloak sympathizer, or Talos worshiper?" The black-robed Thalmor mage stepped toward Dinok, but was not ready for the sudden brutal attack from the glowing eyed man.

Dinok had the Justiciar by the tongue, his other hand around the back of the Altmer's neck. "Stormcloaks murdered my family, call me one again and I will rip your blasphemous tongue out by the root!" The other two Thalmor soldiers were looking from the prisoner to their leader, not knowing exactly what to do when he was already caught by someone faster and stronger.

When he let go, the Justiciar spoke. "So you hate them?" He asked while rubbing his neck.

Dinok growled, the sound shaking the prisoner off his feet. "I have killed a few hundred of them, and will continue to do so ever I get the chance." Glowing eyes looked the downed prisoner over with a cruel gleam in them. "Do you need assistance?"

The Justiciar straightened up to his full height, dusting himself off and straightening his robes. "No thank you, I have heard of your endeavors and we need him to actually answer our questions. This is to be interrogation, not execution."

Dinok nod to the Altmer. "Then I leave you to it." He and the elemental walked off toward Whiterun leaving the Thalmor standing there confused, and their prisoner sitting on the ground shaking in fear. The rumors about someone killing their way through the camps for the past year were everywhere, some had even reached the ears of the Emperor. The Thalmor had heard, laughed, then investigated, and finally decided to leave it be. If someone was putting fear into the 'ignorant savages' then let them run amok, it will keep the country broken far longer than just the Imperials fighting them.

The two soldiers picked the prisoner up and got him walking before they asked the burning question on their minds. "Who was that Nord?"

The Justiciar laughed darkly. "That was no Nord, that was death incarnate. The blade that creeps out from the shadows and silences heretics in their sleep. Also known as the Dragonborn."

Whiterun was almost ready to start it's day when they arrived at the gate. Getting a few strange looks from the farmers that were walking out to the fields, and even stranger looks from the guards on post. "Thane Dragonborn! Welcome back!" They shouted with a salute, getting a nod in return. He and the elemental went through the gate, only pausing long enough for her to stare at the blacksmith forge. She walked closer as Adrianne stepped out and started her days work. The elemental walked close enough for the blacksmith to see her, getting her attention with a wave. She smiled at the Imperial woman. "It respects you, appreciates the care you tend it with." She motioned to the flames in the forge as she spoke.

Adrianne looked from the elemental to her forge, a smile showing on her face when she realized what the creature meant. "Thank you, he's an old friend. Been working metal since I was a young girl, but I've been at this forge for the past eighteen summers. We've had our problems over the years, but you don't work that long with someone without getting to know them fairly well."

The elemental gave Adrianne a small half nod, half bow. Then returned to Dinok's side. "She is more polite than most mortals I have encountered before."

They walked up to Breezehome and knocked on the door. It was only half a heartbeat before it was yanked open, the worried face of Lydia appearing in the door. "My Thane!" She jumped forward and hugged him, then pushed him back and started looking him over, checking him for wounds. "Are you alright? I was worried sick." She didn't seem to notice, or just didn't care about the bright blue flame elemental standing next to him, watching the interaction with curious eyes. "Come in please, Lucia's missed you." The taller woman pulled him into the house, the elemental following behind.

He turned and shut the door after his friend had entered. The elemental looked around at everything. "I am amazed that you have so much wood in your home Lord Dinok. I expected the one who wields your flame to live in a stone abode."

Lydia stopped fretting over him, stepping back. She just noticed the elemental, and his glowing eyes. "Dinok?" Was the only thing she could think to ask.

He smiled at her, but it was a predatory grin. "Yes, you heard my sister declare it yourself." He waived his hand over himself. "Who am I to argue with all dragon kind." He looked Lydia over quickly. "How do you fare Lydia? I was almost certain you had perished in the flames."

Lydia looked down, her emotions unreadable. She took a deep calming breath before she spoke. "I am not some delicate flower that wilts at the first sign of a little fire." She looked over at the elemental, then back to his glowing eyes. "But I will say, I believe you may need to talk to Njada. I don't think she was expecting the... anger you sho..."

"Papa! You're back!" Came in an excited voice that cut Lydia off, as Lucia came running from her room. "You're okay? Lydia said the dragon burned her and Njada pretty bad, and you had to go chase down one that got away."

He smiled down at Lucia, holding his arms out for her. She jumped up and wrapped him in a hug. "I am alright daughter, fire does not hurt dragons and I am mostly dragon." He noticed her eyes were locked on the being at his side, so he turned to her. "I wanted you to meet my friend, she is a flame elemental and unique even among her kind."

The elemental bow to Lucia. "Greetings young one, your father has told me about you. He asked that I accompany him to meet you."

Lucia's eyes went wide. "He did?" She looked back at her father, watching as his eyes flickered. The glow stopping and the hazel color returning. "Why are you blue? All other elemental's are yellow, and how come you're walking? All the other ones I've seen float. But your dress is very pretty, it matches mine, see." Lucia held her own yellow dress out for the elemental to see.

The elemental cocked her head, the liquid rock that made up her mouth twisting into a kind smile. "Your father was correct, you are smart and inquisitive. Both good traits for a young lady to possess." The flames in the fire pit flickered and flared, as a few embers popped out to land at her feet. The elemental looked shocked, then quickly to Bo. "My Lord, I must go, something has happened."

"Take care, my friend. You are free to visit when or if you wish." Bo told her with a smile. She bow to him, then stepped into the fire and was gone with a flash of flame.

"She's pretty, and nice. Will she come back to visit?" Lucia asked as she studied the fire.

Bo hugged her tight. "I believe she will in time. Have you eaten yet? I'm starving." He asked Lucia, seeing her shake her head no, he motioned for Lydia to follow them down to the Bannered Mare. He just got back and wasn't up to cooking breakfast.

While they ate Lydia filled him in on all that happened after Helgen. "To the ground?" Bo asked, his tea halfway to his lips. "There wasn't much left but stone, how...?"

Lydia shook her head sadly. "There isn't even enough of _anything_ left to fill a cart, well unless you count the black glass all over the place. There's plenty of that." She wait until Lucia went to settle the bill with the new serving girl Ysolda, before Lydia spoke what was on her mind. "My Thane? Bo, you need to go talk to Njada. She wasn't doing well the last time I spoke with her, not just the burns either. I don't... I don't think she understood your anger wasn't aimed at her, at us." Lydia's eyes went distant. "She sounded... _broken_."

Bo visibly flinched at her words, his eyes starting to tear up. "I was afraid I killed you both. I'll go talk to her as soon as I see Lucia off for her lessons." They got up without another word about Helgen, both listening to Lucia talk about the elemental and what she had learned while he was gone. When he took her to Carlotta's stall, he gave her a hug and a few gold to spend on lunch in case he was off on a contract.

Then he head to Jorrvaskr, dreading the state his love was in due to his anger. He knew Njada was a strong woman, but not everyone was used to magic. Or ready to see the rage take over like it had in Helgen. He was ambushed by Aela and Skjor as soon as he entered the hall. The two Circle members pulling him outside to talk about a way they had to possibly help him get control over the dragon. Bo listened intently, then agreed with them. If it would help, he would gladly join them. He head down to find Njada, still resting up in Aela's room. He knocked on the door, getting a response immediately. "Come in, lad." Kodlak's voice was gentle but firm.

Bo stepped inside, seeing Njada wrapped in bandages from her hands to her shoulders made him angry with himself. Wondering how he could have let her and Lydia get wounded at all, from a fire _he_ caused. He knelt down next to the bed, brushing the hair from her face he could see the puffy eyes and tears on her cheeks. "Njada? Love are you okay?"

She opened her eyes just a slit, when she saw him she flinched away. Whimpering when the movement caused the pain from her burns to flare up. "Get away from me, Cruel Death! Go somewhere else to live up to your name." Bo flinched back like he'd been struck. He let out a heavy sigh as he stood, his head hanging in shame as he stepped toward the door. He heard her last words before he left, the soft voice muffled by tears and Aela's pillow. "I want Bo back, unless you can give me that. Don't come near me, Dinok."

Kodlak had no words to offer the heartbroken dragonborn as he left the room without a sound. Bo walked back up into the hall without saying a word to anyone, he didn't even seem to notice where he was, until he was standing before a training dummy. His eyes hardened, his face taking on a look of pure fury. He took a deep breath and shouted at the dummy. " _ **Fuuuuuuuuuuus!**_ " The blue energy did not hit with the force of a charging mammoth. It did however surround the dummy and cause every piece to explode. As if it was blown apart from inside. Even the straw stuffing explode into tiny slivers of chaff. Eorlund saw the worrisome attack, and asked the boy to come up and help him with the forge. Thinking that the dragonborn may need to let his anger out in a productive way, instead of murdering the training dummies beyond repair.

It was just after nightfall when he went back home to check on Lucia and Lydia. Telling his Housecarl how Njada took his visit, though Skjor and Aela had some plans for helping him with his temper. After eating dinner and tucking in his daughter, Bo cleaned up and head back toward the meeting place. Marveling at the blood-red color of the twin moons. He met Skjor behind Jorrvaskr near the rock wall below the Skyforge. The 'Underforge' was a secret to all but the Circle members, and where this plan had to take place. Bo was praying to all the Daedra he knew that it would work. He never wanted to hurt anyone he cared about again.

Skjor led him through the hidden door into a cavern under the Skyforge that was older than Whiterun, and probably older than most things on Nirn. Standing on the far side of a stone basin was Aela, well an eight foot tall werewolf with reddish fur. "I would hope you recognize Aela, even in this form." Skjor told him as he stood on the opposite side of the basin.

Bo walked closer to her, his hand going up to stroke her fur out of instinct. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined sister. I know why you couldn't trust everyone with this gift, but it is truly a shame that it must be kept secret." His voice was low, but Skjor and Aela could hear the raw emotion in his words. They knew he wanted this as much as he needed it. Now it was just a matter of would his wolf spirit be strong enough to stand against the dragon.

Skjor explained all he needed to know about the change and what to expect, then drew his dagger and slit Aela's arm open. The dark blood flowing into the basin. Bo stepped forward, his hands already glowing with healing magic, but Aela put a clawed hand up to stop him. Showing him that her wound was already healed, he only need worry about his end of the blood-pact. Bo looked into their eyes, then with a nod, he drank a few handfuls of blood. The dark red liquid smeared across his mouth, and running down his neck and chin. There was an unholy pain and a sizzling sound as he doubled over. His eyes snapped to bright glowing gold as he shot back to his feet, Dinok glared at the two werewolves. " _You_ would _**dare**_!?" He growled angrily as he stepped toward Aela, but before he could reach the wolf. He felt a strong hand yank him back by his hair and his world went dark.

Bo felt strange, _disconnected_ for lack of a better way to describe the feeling. He tried to make sense of what just happened, but his thoughts were muddled. Closing his eyes tightly, he took a few calming breaths. When he opened them, he was able to see that he was standing in a dark room. The only light was a spectral vision of Aela's wolf form, Skjor, and a very angry Dragonborn standing around the basin in the Underforge. The image seemed to be frozen in time. Bo looked around the darkness, his eyes catching someone walking toward him. When they got close enough he realized it was two people, and they absolutely radiated power.

The two men were tall, with dark hair and dark gray skin that was covered in what appear to be red tattoo's. If the color of their skin didn't give it away, their glowing eyes made it obvious to Bo that he was facing two Daedra. The taller one wearing a crown of antlers was Hircine. The other one behaved almost like a mortal, his shiny black hair perfectly combed, his fine clothing impeccably tailored, even his black nails were manicured. They circled Bo for a few moments before Hircine spoke. "Well brother, what do you think?"

The refined looking Daedra put a hand to his chin. "Let us see." He drew one of his nails across his wrist, slicing open the dark flesh. Then took some of his blood and drew a mark on Bo's forehead. There was a burning pain where the blood touched, and a loud sizzling sound as he doubled over. It took him a few moments to catch his breath, but when he did. He noticed the image of him had moved closer to Aela and was in the process of drawing his breath for a shout. Bo knew that if the shout hit her full on in that small room, it could kill her and destroy the Underforge. At the very least it may deafen her and Skjor.

Bo got to his feet, still a little shaky as he pointed to the ethereal image of himself. "How did it move?" His voice near panic at the implications.

Hircine studied the image. "When my brother tried to change you, the dragon must have been able to break free for a brief moment. Dragons are the guardians of time, therefore do not follow its laws as the rest of creation must."

The two Daedra locked eyes with each other, coming to some unspoken agreement they stepped forward together. Both drawing blood and scrawling marks on his face, chest, and back. They stepped away, waving their hands at Bo and speaking in a language he didn't recognize. The pain that hit, sent him to the floor as burning agony tore through his whole being. He lay there writhing and clenching his teeth until the pain stopped. Bo managed to sit up with Hircine's help, but wasn't ready to try and stand just yet. He looked over to find that the image of him had braced itself and was about to release the shout at Aela, while Skjor was moving toward it but not close enough to stop what the dragon intended.

A tall woman with flowing silver robes stepped from the shadows. A woman covered in ravens, and wearing a void-black dress was a few steps to her side. "I do not think it wise to mess about Molag, I do not believe we have the time for experimenting." The silver robed woman stated sternly.

Molag Bal looked at her, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Why my dear Azura, whatever do you mean?" His smile was predatory.

The dark clad woman crossed her arms under her breasts. "She means stop fucking around or his dragon half will end up killing his friends, and you know what happens then. It's all or nothing, isn't that why you called us here?"

There was a sensual voice that came from the darkness, the sound made him feel like he was wrapped in warm silk. "Sleep champion, you need to rest while we prepare for your rebirth." Bo felt his eyes close at the words, his whole body suddenly so heavy he could no longer support himself. He hit the floor with a heavy thud, his drowsy mind hearing several new and unfamiliar voices bickering quietly as he drifted into darkness.

Bo didn't know how long he was asleep, when he woke it was suddenly. Mortal agony stabbing, slicing, cutting, and tearing away at his entire being until he was bare. Just the bloody raw soul of a wingless dragon forced into the shape of a man, holding on to the basin in the Underforge. Trying to keep his balance was impossible, so he dropped down to his hands and knee's as the transformation began. His world was nothing but pain and Bo thought he wouldn't survive the change, but then he heard Aela's growling voice. "Don't fight the wolf brother, you need to accept it. Once you are in agreement you will be stronger than ever, able to stand against your darker nature."

He heeded her words, and begged the wolf spirit to help him. The pain lessened noticeably, and he heard a triumphant howl from the back of his mind. Bo managed to get to his feet, slowly standing from where he was huddled on the floor. He had to stay hunched to keep from hitting his head and back on the stone cieling of the sacred Underforge. Aela may have been his forebear, but next to him she looked like a pup. If he stood to his full height, Bo would have easily been over fourteen feet tall. His eyes were also different from the rest of the pack. Where all other werewolves had silver, his were black voids that glow with an almost unseen ring of golden light. Like the sun during an eclipse.

Bo turned and looked toward the door they entered from and the far to small passage that lead back out to Whiterun and easy prey. He growled as he looked down at the door, the top of it not even reaching his chest. With a curious sniff of the air he turned and bolted past Skjor, heading down the tunnel that lead out to the plains. The only other way out of the city, and thankfully large enough for him to escape. Aela paused to look over at Skjor when he spoke. "Go after him, I will scout ahead. Good hunting." With a loving stroke of her muzzle, the older warrior turned to head out through the front entrance. Aela huffed, then ran down the tunnel to follow her new pack mate.

She knew where he was instinctively, as she did with all the wolves she sired. As soon as her padded feet touched the grass outside the walls of Whiterun, she turned north and broke into a dead run. She caught up to him at a farm, one that belonged to young Lucia until her aunt and uncle had taken over and thrown her out. Aela knew she had to get him away from here before he mauled them, even if they did deserve it for what they did. The whole point of gifting him with the beastblood was to help, not make his murderous rage easier to carry out.

Aela stepped forward and growled, raising her hackles as she stared down the newborn wolf. But Bo didn't back down like he should, as she expected. Instead he let out a deep growl of his own that shook the whole farmhouse. He drug his claws down the door, the massive hand nearly as wide as the door frame. Razor sharp ebony claws sliced deep grooves in the aged wood, splintering a few of the boards. He could hear them inside, bullies that prey on a nine year old girl who just lost her mother, now understanding what it felt like to be helpless. Bo's ears twitched, his massive head snapped toward the road just over Aela's shoulder. With a leap, he was past her and moving toward the three Stormcloak soldiers trying to pull their weapons and still keep control of their prisoner.

Bo tore through them mercilessly, his claws ripping through armor and flesh alike. He didn't stop his brutal attack until the Stormcloak's were nothing but piles of bloody meat scattered across the road. He stalked up to the frightened prisoner, the Imperial soldier was wearing light scout armor and holding his bound hands up in defense. It wouldn't have even managed to slow an attack down, but one never came. Bo deftly slid one claw through the binds, freeing the man. He nod his massive head down the road toward Whiterun with a huf, the Imperial nod in understanding before running off. Not bothering to pick up a weapon, but he wasn't a fool. The weapons would do no good against a werewolf that size. Hell, he didn't even know they were real until one just saved him from what was to be a lengthy torture session, followed by a farce of a trial then a brutally quick execution.

Aela snapped her teeth getting Bo's attention. Then nod toward the east. "Try to keep up." She growled out before the huntress was bounding out over the plains toward the foothills. Only pausing for him to tear into a pair of Sabre cat's that were foolish enough to attack. She led him toward the Silverhand fort she and Skjor had discovered. The attack they planned against the camp was to be Bo's induction celebration, and it wouldn't do for him to be late to his own re-birth party.

Bo was following behind her, stalking closer to a whole camp of people who smelled of fear and mead like easy prey. He let out a pained whimper and dropped face down in the mud, changing back to human as he lay there. Aela shifted back to her mortal form and stepped closer to him. She pulled his face up, studying his eyes with a critical gaze. "Welcome back, I was starting to think you wouldn't make it." Seeing his confusion she gave him a hesitant smile. "Some lose themselves to the wolf, go feral. Yours wasn't an easy transformation, but you survived. Welcome to the pack, brother."

He was rubbing his face to clean the mud off, and trying to clear the fog from his mind. "I remember bits and pieces, will it get easier to remember or...?"

Aela put a comforting hand on his arm. "Yes, the first turning is always the most... _intense_. But each time you change it will grow easier, and you will be more in control." She fixed Bo with a hard glare. "Just don't ever try to ignore it, if your wolf asks for something you _listen_. If you don't then it _**demands**_ and that can get messy. Don't wanna kill innocent's cause you didn't feel like hunting and tried to deny your instinct."

He gave her a smile though it was a sad, grim looking thing. "Sister, if you had ever seen my true temper you would know why I had to do this. It may be the only hope I have to contain it, or at least aim it in a safe direction." Bo sniffed the air a few times, his eyes scrunching up in thought. "How long have you and Skjor been together?" He looked up at Aela, seeing a shocked look on her face.

She nod approvingly. "Most take months to get used to the enhanced senses, you picked it up in only a few hours. I'm impressed. But to answer your question, we have been bed-mates for almost two years now. Though I doubt it will go much further than that." She had a sad broken look flash through her silver eyes so quick anyone not looking directly at her would have missed it.

Bo put his hand over hers, patting it. "You don't know that sister, you're both young yet, anything is possible."

She quietly chuckled shaking her head, her red hair fluttering around her. "I'm over twice your count of years whelp, and Skjor is near three." Aela sighed, her eyes going distant as they started to sparkle with the beginnings of tears. "But thank you for the kind words. Ours is not an easy life, but maybe someday we co..."

The ( _twang-_ _ **thwak!**_ ) of his bow firing and the arrow slamming into soft meat, stopped her melancholy words. Aela spun around to see a Silverhand mercenary laying dead with an arrow in his throat. "Good sho.." She turned back to Bo with a scrutinizing look in her eyes. "How do you have your weapons? How do you have _anything_.? Unless we wear the blessed armor everything gets destroyed when we shift, and we have to find weapons until we can get back to where we stashed ours." She was looking him over like she had never seen his kind before.

Bo shrugged, then held his hand up for her to see the ring he wore. "Maybe because I am Hircine's champion? Have been for over a year now. Was wearing the ring when I got captured by the Legion, they had it locked up in the keep in Helgen. I figured it was destroyed when the town was, I guess Hircine saved it for me. Waiting until I could use it." He saw the wondrous look in her silver eyes and smiled. "I know it grants the user the ability to change whenever they want, which is useful for a werewolf. But not so much when you're just a kid trying to avenge his family. Maybe it's why I didn't lose everything?" He glanced around, his keen eyes checking for threats. "Why don't you wear it for tonight?"

Aela leaned back shocked. "I can't! That's his boon, given to his champion. I could never...!"

Bo took the ring and slid it over her finger. "Sister, I can tell that I won't need it to shift again, at least right now. Wear it so I know that you'll be okay, I sensed a lot of people in that fort. You may need to shift again if we get surrounded, and Skjor would kill me if I let anything happen to you." Bo started to creep toward the camp. "Besides, I think Lord Hircine likes me. Said I amused him, so I don't think he would be angry with his most loyal follower wearing his boon because I asked you to." Bo slid between the bushes silently, his form almost disappearing into the brush. "So please, if only for my peace of mind."

Aela admired the ring in the faint red light from the blood-moons, the quicksilver band had a worn carving of a wolfs head. She was not some snobbish aristocrat or upper society lady, but she thought it was quite pretty and most befitting the Lord of the hunt. She pulled her own bow out of the stash she and Skjor had hidden last night, then crept up beside Bo. "Alright, I'll wear it for tonight then you're taking it back, but this doesn't mean we're engaged, whelp."

Bo had to stifle a chuckle at the stern tone of her voice, even though he could tell she was in love with the ring from first sight. Add in the fact that it was her lord's boon, and he figured Aela was hooked. He'd probably never get it back, and Bo was perfectly fine with that. If the price for the gift they gave him was handing over the ring. He would do it a thousand times over with no regrets. Just to keep those he cared about safe, if for no other reason. Aside from the possible reaction to silver he was faced with now, he could see no downside to the beastblood.

Bo put his hand up to stop her from moving, he pointed toward the balcony where a sentry was looking their direction. He leaned back, close enough to whisper in her ear. "You want to see how I worked before I joined up with you and became _honorable_?" He couldn't see her face, but Bo was able to see the goosebumps that broke out on Aela's skin. A shiver ran down her body, and he could smell the faint scent of her arousal. Aela put a hand on his arm giving it a firm squeeze.

He took her answer as 'yes' and crept off to the east of the tower sitting atop Gallows rock. There were two sentries near the fire just outside the front door, one on the balcony overlooking the small broken down courtyard, and possibly more in the tower. He slipped through the brush like a wraith, his bare feet and fur kilt not making a sound, even on the stone floor of the tower. Bo crept up on the two sleeping men and slit their throats, then made his way back out toward the balcony. Creeping up on the sentry from behind.

Aela could see him from her vantage point in the shrubs outside the camp, it was like watching a shadow. She gave an approving nod when he slit the throat of the guard on the balcony, laying the body down out of sight when she would have made another patrol, gave Bo time to get in position with his bow. Two arrows were fired in quick succession, only one of the sentries managed to gurgle out a noise of alarm when the arrow pierced his neck. But the young man still died before managing to even touch the wooden shaft. She jogged to catch up as he reached the door. "Good job, silent, quick, and no hesitation. Too often the young ones hesitate when it comes time to get bloody."

Bo's eyes went distant as a memory flashed through his mind. "I had a good teacher, though she always told me that I was a natural born killer. I know it isn't exactly honorable, but sometimes you have to even the odds."

Aela looked over her shoulder to where the guards had fallen. "Brother, when it's just you against an overwhelming force, you do what you must to survive." She pat him on the back as he pulled the door open. "The only unfair fight, is the one you lose."

"History _is_ written by the victors." Bo said solemnly as he stepped inside.

The entryway was small, just a set of stairs leading down into the fort. The passageway was barred from the outside. They were both sniffing the air. "Cowards must have sealed the place off after Skjor charged in, you can almost taste the fear."

Bo grimaced, waving his hand to fan air across his face. "Fear, piss, and I think more than a few shit their armor." His voice was low, but full of disgust for the so called 'brave men' that hunted and slaughtered wolves of any type for no reason. He put his hand on the chain that he assumed dropped the bars covering the stairs. "But I don't _hear_ anything."

There was worry in his voice, easily heard by Aela. She knew he was no coward, but the lack of noise was bothersome. They should have been able to hear Skjor fighting his way through, or the guards talking about an attack if he had to pull back and lay up to heal himself. She was worried, they needed to find their Alpha. "Let's go." She hissed as she readied her bow. Bo pulled the chain dropping the bars and they head down the stairs into the fort.

They crept from room to room, killing silently as they went. Most of the Silverhand not even aware they were under attack until there was an arrow sticking out of them. Usually in a painfully lethal spot. The few who weren't shot from the shadows had their throats slit by a slim bone-white dagger that came from the darkness like it was another plane of existence. Nothing, then a blood-soaked arm holding a dagger as a hand clamped over their mouths, while they bled out from the slice across their neck. If Aela hadn't been growing more worried with each passing chamber where she found no sign of Skjor, she might have been highly impressed with the speed in which Bo had killed his way through the first dozen rooms. She was tense with worry when they crossed through the cellar to the far side of the fort.

Bo was trying to pick the lock on a steel door that lead off the main hall, but stopped. His whole body went still as his he cocked his head, his ears twitching. Aela did the same, listening for what caught his attention. She heard a pained groan and cruel laughter. "Did that hurt Companion? It looked like it did, but let me check to make sure."

There was a grunt of pain and Aela started forward, pushing past Bo to run to Skjor. Her shield brother, pack mate, Alpha, her _love_ was being tortured and she wouldn't stop until the bastards that hurt him were coating the walls with their blood. She burst through the door, Bo a few steps behind. Skjor was being held down by four large men, while a fifth in shimmering ebony armor sliced him with a silver dagger. "Let him go!" Her voice deepened to a growl as her wolf clawed its way free.

Skjor's eyes went wide in fear when he saw Aela shift, the eight foot tall werewolf howling in rage as she stomped forward. "Aela no! It's a..." But the rest of his words died in his mouth when the first of three silver arrows glistening with a sickly black ooze, slammed into her abdomen. Halting the wolf's charge and causing her to slump over. Aela howled in agony as she curled up in a ball trying to block out the pain, the poison flowing through her blood forcing her to shift back.

Bloodshot silver eyes watched through her tears as 'Krev the Skinner' walked toward her unsheathing a silver-coated great sword. "Aah, Huntress. I am soo glad you could join us." Aela knew she was doomed, but with the pain in her body and poison in her blood she was unable to shift. And without the strength of her wolf to aid her, she didn't stand a chance against the larger man. She locked eyes with Skjor, willing her last sight to be of her love's face before Hircine claimed them for the hunting grounds. There was a thunderous roar behind her as Krev swung the great sword down toward her neck. But the blade stopped with a loud ( _ **clang**_ ). Aela looked up to see the sword bent oddly a few hands from the hilt, the silver flaking off the blade laying across a massive silver-furred arm tipped with ebony claws. " _No_..." Krev whispered, when he saw the blade stop without even ruffling the beasts fur.

" _You hurt my family_..." The massive wolf said coldly, before leaning closer to him and letting out a menacing growl. Void colored eyes full of hate stared down at the Silverhand leader, strings of saliva dripping from its shining silver teeth. The ebony clad man pulled his sword back, the steel blade shooting sparks where it rubbed against the fur. The wolf stepped over Aela protectively, forcing Krev back toward the raised dais where Skjor was being held. Dwemer tipped arrows plinked off silver fur, as if it were made of something far harder than steel. The four men that had been holding the older Companion all pulled their weapons and started toward Bo, who only narrowed his eyes and growled as he looked around at all the pelts. Wolves and werewolves both, were displayed as trophies. More than twenty severed heads were stuck on pikes around the room, all lit with torches. Which seemed to be growing darker with every passing breath.

Aela looked up as she was gently lifted from the floor. Cradling her lovingly in his arms was a tall man dressed in furs who wore a crown of antlers. Hircine gave her a fatherly smile. "Be still my dear, it is not yet time for you to join the eternal hunt." He plucked the arrows from her with a look of disgust on his face. "Poisoned, it will take time to wear off."

"My Lord." She tried to bow to him, but it only made him chuckle.

Hircine stroked her hair with a gentle hand. "Do not worry my dear, my Champion gave you my ring for a purpose. He wished to protect you, and I will honor that wish." He smiled as he looked over at Bo. "It is the least I can do for my newest brother." He started walking toward Skjor, the whole room seeming to dim to Aela, as if they were watching everything unfold through a hazy fog.

She watched from Hircine's arms as Bo stood there while the Silverhand attacked him. Not once did he even try to dodge their weapons, simply blocking them with his claws and arms. The blades sparking with a loud clang on each impact with his fur. The room grew so dark it was almost like a Falmer cave. When two of the Silverhand tried to flee Bo snarled in their direction, and fire shot out from two of the braziers blocking the door. Then spread until the whole wall was burning like bear-fat. Aela put a hand over her mouth in shock. "What have I done?" Her voice was near hysterics at the thought of her newest sireling being an unholy monster.

Hircine smiled, trying to allay her fear. "You did what was necessary my dear, and in doing so have given this world a chance." She didn't even have to ask before Hircine spoke again. "If he did not find a way to stand against his dragon nature, this world was doomed. By giving him this gift, you have given him the tools he needs. Now we only need to hone those tools, teach him to use them to their fullest as they grow."

Bo backed the Silverhand toward the corner as the flames spread to encircle the whole room. They had dropped their weapons and were now loudly begging Stendarr to save them. The wolf laughed darkly when he heard their pleas for divine assistance, the sound shaking the whole fort and sounding far more evil than anything that has a right to exist. With one swipe of his massive claws, armor was rent like parchment and the souls were ripped from their bodies. The spirits of the Silverhand slammed against the flaming wall, only to pass right through as their bodies exploded into ash. Bo reared back and _screamed_ , the thunderous sound more akin to a dragon's roar than a wolfs howl.

Hircine's eyes flared brightly, the Huntsman let out a deep ominous laugh. He noticed the confused look on Aela's face and nod toward Bo. "He sent them to the hunting grounds, where they will pay for their arrogance for all eternity." He looked around the room at all the severed heads on pikes. "I knew my champion was special when I first lay eyes on him years ago, but I never expected such irony from Faal Kulaan Do Ro." Hircine shook his head with an amused smirk on his face. "The Prince of Balance, _indeed_." He held Aela tighter to his chest as Bo leaned down and picked Skjor up in his deadly arms. The older, larger man looking like a babe when held by the silver wolf. "We shall follow, brother." Hircine spoke respectfully, knowing it was not wise to anger the being holding one of his favorite hunters.

Bo shook his head but didn't turn to face them. "Go now, there will be no _after_." Aela looked from Bo to Hircine, a confused look on her face. Her Lord smiled down at her as he took off toward the exit when the flames parted, moving at the speed of thought. They heard Bo's declaration before they left the room. "This ground is hereby condemned, and will evermore stand as a warning." The fire flared, consuming the whole room and starting to creep down the hallway toward the exit. "Those who slaughter innocents will be purged by the cleansing flame." Bo growled coldly as he carried Skjor out into the first chamber just below the gated stairs.

They enter to find a lone Silverhand mercenary sitting at the table eating his meal. Bo stalked toward the man as he tried to pull his sword. With a vicious thrust of his claws, Bo tore the still-beating heart from the man. He crushed it to pulp, offering the smashed organ to Skjor. "Eat, it will help." His voice sounding both more comforting and menacing, than anything the Alpha had ever heard in his forty-three years.

Skjor managed to choke the warm bloody mush down, while they were heading up the stairs toward the entrance. "I never expected a newborn pup, and a whelp at that, to save my sorry ass."

Bo stopped in his tracks as the door shut behind him. He cocked his head, one void-black eye staring down at the wounded man cradled in his right arm. He nod toward the door, now smoking from the heat of the fires inside. "I can always put you back." Skjor looked worried that he would do just that, but a strangled cry drew their attention.

Aela had fought free of Hircine but wasn't able to stand on her own. She landed on her side at the Huntsman's feet. " _ **No**_!" She started crawling toward Bo, a fierce look of determination on her face as she clawed her way through the mud. "You hurt him and you have to deal with me, whelp!"

Both Hircine and Bo chuckled at her words, knowing that if he truly wished to hurt either of them. No one would be able to stop him. Hircine bow to Bo. "I take my leave Champion, I will not intrude on your home as it would surely bring attention you do not want nor need. As always you continue to amuse and impress, do try not to be a stranger in the future."

Bo leaned down and gathered Aela up in his free arm, the fur still dripping blood. "I thank you Lord Hircine, this means more than words can ever say." He bow to the Daedric Prince.

Hircine laughed. "You were impressive as a boy, but you have grown into a fine example we can all learn from, Champion." With a slight nod of his head, he gave them a smile. "Though from now on we shall simply call you what you truly are, _**Brother**_." With a wave of his hand, Hircine walked off into the fog that appear to his right. Both he and the fog disappearing without a trace a heartbeat later.

Aela groaned when he shuffled her to get a better grip. She looked up at Bo through the tears in her eyes. "Lord Hircine just called you brother." She bit her lip when he started moving off away from the fort. "I thought dragons were Aedric, what's...?" Another scream of agony cut her words short.

Bo didn't pause his trek toward Whiterun. "Both he and Lord Baal tried to change me, but it didn't work and the dragon was about to shout at you."

"Dinok, Munax Dinok, Cruel Death." Skjor managed to stutter out through grit teeth. The movement was excruciatingly painful, but he wasn't about to complain. Considering they somehow just helped create a new Daedric Prince, and that Prince. The Prince of Balance; as Hircine called him back in the fort. Just saved Skjor from gruesome torture and death by the Silverhand.

"Well he was about to shout at you, could have killed you." Bo said as he deftly ducked under a few low branches. Passing right through a giant's camp without even slowing his pace, the slightly shorter creature watching the massive wolf curiously. "I know Azura was there, I saw her and Nocturnal. Then I heard voices, I think it was all of them, the Daedra. Working together, for some reason."

Aela's tear filled eyes went distant. "To help you stand against your darker nature and give this world a chance." She took a few shallow breaths, trying to bite back the pain. "That's what he told me... when he showed up. Called you the 'Prince of balance'." She could see Whiterun's lights in the distance, Bo's long strides making quick work of the league's between Gallows rock and home. "How are we getting back inside?" She asked tiredly, trying to take her mind off the searing pain. Closing her eyes to the world moving by so fast everything was a dizzying blur.

"Same way we came out." Bo stated calmly between breaths as he sped up, pushing himself past a dead run. Though he tried to keep them as still as possible for fear of hurting them further.

She started to panic, thinking he was near the end of his transformation. If Bo shifted back to his mortal form, they would never make it to the Underforge in time to save Skjor. "If you can't hold out any longer let us down, I'll carry him the rest of the way." Aela braced herself for him to set her down, when he sped up further she got angry. "Don't risk it! It's safer to set us down so I can shift than drop us at this speed."

Bo didn't turn his eyes from the ground in front of them, moving so fast everything was a blur. "I won't shift back until I wish to." A few more steps and ten's of meters passed, traveled at speeds easily twice over what a horse would struggle to reach. "He's gone cold." Bo's words caused the bottom to fall out of Aela's stomach, Skjor was wounded badly and had gone cold. It was never good when a werewolf went cold, those with the beastblood always ran hotter than most, often uncomfortably so. She tried to turn and check her love, see if he was still with her. But they were at the road, then across it with a bound and with one more leap they were being tucked in close. As the tall wolf scrambled through the narrow tunnel into the Underforge.

He lay them down against the wall, shifting back human as soon as they were out of his arms. Bo's hands already glowing with healing magic. "I don't know any powerful spells, if you can shift you have to." He moved so the glow was surrounding Skjor as Aela forced herself to change, doubling over in pain before the transformation took hold. She stood to her full height, stomping around the room in worry as Bo tried to keep Skjor alive. "Dammit! If you're good enough to pace, go get help!"

Aela whined at Bo as she returned to her human form, then ran out the front entrance without a word. She knew he was doing all he could for her love, but the wounds and poison seemed to be winning the battle. It wasn't very long before the rest of the Circle was there, along with Tilma the housekeeper. Vilkas carrying a large basket of potions and salves that smelled like the ass end of a Daedroth. Farkas stayed next to Kodlak, trying not to get in the way. "Anything I can do?" The taller twin asked, worry easily heard in his deep voice.

Bo didn't turn from where he was focusing the energy on Skjor. "Either go find Arcadia or Lydia and get me as many magicka potions as you can find, don't care where but I need _all_ of them."

Farkas ran out the door with a purpose, Kodlak stepped closer to Bo. "That's going to make you miserable sick at the very least, and It could damn-well kill you." The Harbinger spoke from experience, knowing what befell mage's who used too much magicka and relied on potions to fill the gap. The damage to their mind was never pretty to see.

Bo didn't turn from his efforts as he scooted out of Tilma's way. "Don't care, not letting him die if I can help it." He took the old woman's instruction on where to direct the healing energy as she worked to seal the wounds as best she could. Trying to use Bo's magic to stop the internal bleeding and not waste it on the cuts. Bo nearly fell face first to the floor, the glow around his hands flickered and died. "Once we get him stable if he can shift it will kill the poison." Blood rimmed hazel eyes glanced over at Aela, letting the worried Huntress see the determination in them. "Give him the ring." His tone left no room for argument.

She was by his side in an instant, not even caring about the damage to her knee's when she slid on the rough stone. "Skjor? Put this on, it's the blessed ring of Hircine. Our Lord's boon, and the whelp had it for over a year. Didn't even have the beastblood and the little shit was his champion, can you believe it?" She was aware that she was rambling, but too afraid of losing Skjor to care who saw. Aela slid the ring from her hand and put it on Skjor's, the quicksilver band seeming to glimmer when she did. "Now I need you to listen to me, you have to fight this you stubborn oaf. Right now, you fight with everything you have. Call on your wolf, force it if you have to..." When he didn't respond she started crying, her voice hysterical. "Damn you, don't leave me! I _need_ you... I _**love**_ you." Her declaration of love was spoken near a whisper as she lay down across his lap, clinging to Skjor as if she would lose her mind if she lost her grip.

Farkas came in with a sack full of potions, handing them to Vilkas. The taller twin reached down and gathered Aela up in his arms. "Come on sister, we need to let them work and you need to see the healers yourself." He got an approving nod from Kodlak as he passed the Harbinger.

Vilkas set the potions out for Bo, making sure they were in reach but not in the way. He pat the newest pack mate on the shoulder. "Anything else I can do?" Seeing Tilma shake her head 'no' he sighed, then turned to Kodlak. "I will make sure the whelps are too busy training to ask questions Harbinger."

Kodlak gave him an approving nod. "Thank you, Vilkas." He watched as his fourth in command stepped out into the dawning light. He went to move closer, but the door opened again to show Vilkas bringing a chair for the Harbinger. Kodlak took the offered seat without comment, knowing Vilkas recognized the signs of his pain as they were coming up through the hall. Aged silver eyes studied the Dragonborn closely, furrowing in worry when Bo got dizzy again due to his efforts. "Lad you may be Thane, Dragonborn, and now carry the beastblood. But that don't make you immortal, you keep this up and you'll be dead by midday."

Bo turned and glared at him, though it did little to mask the worry in his bleeding eyes. "This is my fault, if I had got there sooner..." Bo stated sadly as blood tears streamed down his cheeks, the glow from his hands flickering and going out as twin trails of blood started running from his nose.

He ignore the blood and was downing another potion when Kodlak spoke, his calm voice only soothing some of Bo's worry. "You moved as fast as you could once you noticed something was wrong." He saw the guilt, worry, and confusion on the young mans face, so Kodlak continued. "Aela told us how you moved as fast as possible without risking getting swarmed, which would have meant death for the three of you. It may not seem like it now, but you did well." He leaned forward, making sure Bo understood the truth of his words. "You found him, saved him and Aela. Then killed the rest of those treacherous bastards and escaped, while carrying both of your shield siblings back here." Kodlak shook his head in wonder. "Lad, if I wasn't looking at his wounds with my own eyes. I would swear it was impossible for him to have faced those numbers and still live. Then to make that distance on foot in less than half a day? That's nothing short of a miracle, you must truly be blessed."

"God's now his ego will be unbearable." Came from Skjor in a faint raspy whisper. The pack Alpha opened his eye, looking up at Tilma and Bo. "I owe you my life, whelp."

Bo shook his head as Tilma admonished Skjor. "You're not out of danger yet, can you change? Aela said that ring is blessed by Hircine himself, suppose it would be a good thing for an occasion such as this."

The shock was easily visible on the Alpha's face. "That was real? What she said, about the ring, and you being Hircine's champion?"

Bo nod. "Yes, now get your lazy ass up and shift. You have to force the poison out of your system." Skjor shook his head as much as he was able, too exhausted to even try. Bo leaned down and whispered in his ear, his words making the one silver eye widen. With a cruel grin Bo smiled at the wounded man. "It's all but official."

Skjor's hands clenched up, the muscles in his arms shaking in effort. With an audible grunt, he started to change. The wolf breaking through the pain, forcing the poison from his blood when it emerged. Tilma backed away, gathering her supplies and turning to leave. Bo put a hand up to stop her. "I'll clean up and take it back for you." He gave her a weary smile as she pat him on the arm.

The older woman left the two men with the wolf, who was snarling at Bo. Kodlak looked from the angry Alpha to the new pack mate. "What did you say to him lad?"

Bo shrugged. "The only thing I could think of to get him mad enough to change. I told him I already put that ring on Aela's finger, so technically we're married now. Just waitin for him to die so I can claim her as my own."

Kodlak burst out laughing at the words and the look on the Alpha's face. "Ha! Have to admit old friend, the boy knew exactly what to say to motivate you."

Skjor looked from Kodlak to Bo, cocking his head. "Joking?" Came out in a growling whine, as if the wolf couldn't believe that someone could be that cruel.

Bo gave him a smile. "Yes, I was only saying that to get you mad. Was the only way I could think to make you shift." He started looking the wolf over, inspecting the fresh scars and still bleeding cuts all over its body. "Now lets get you to the healer, Dannica needs to make sure I didn't miss anything, and I don't think I can offer much help if you reopen those wounds."

Skjor shifted back to human, leaning on Bo for support. "Okay, just take it easy... and don't ever scare me like that again! Thought I'd lost her."

Bo barked a tired laugh as they exit the Underforge. "You do know she almost died trying to save you right? She loves you more than life itself brother." They hobbled to the temple, supporting each other. Skjor exhausted, Bo ready to drop from magicka overuse.

Bo hand Skjor off to one of the healers, waiving her off with a mumbled grunt when she motioned for him to sit. He stumbled back out to the Gildergreen and promptly passed out on the nearest bench. Bo woke a few hours later, near midday. The first thing he saw was Torvar and Athis standing a few steps away, both looking angry. Then he noticed Njada sitting on the ground next to the bench, glaring at him with disgust as she absently picked at her bandages. "So you nearly kill me and Lydia yet still somehow manage to get inducted into the Circle, and that very night almost get Skjor and Aela killed. Wow, and here I just thought it was the anger of the dragon soul." She stood up as Bo was trying to figure out what to say. He looked over at the other junior members, both still glaring at him with their arms crossed. "We can't kick you out, not our choice now that you're a member of the Circle. But don't ever speak to any of us _whelps_ again, _Dinok_." She saw the shocked look on his face and frowned, her eyes narrowing to an angry glare. "Oh, it fits, don't even try to deny it. Death seems to follow in your wake. Besides, I think you live up to that name quite well. Don't want to go making a liar out of the dragon now do we?" She stood there for a few heartbeats, then shook her head and stomped off with a huff. Torvar and Athis wrapping their arms around her in comfort when she reached them. The three of them head back to Jorrvaskr, leaving Bo sitting on the bench. Tears crawling down bloody cheeks from hollow eyes.

Lydia left her spot against the arch by the stairs to the lower district, she didn't know what she could do about his love life. But she could get him home and help him recover from the exhaustion he was obviously feeling after last nights events. Farkas couldn't tell her everything, being that she wasn't a member of the Circle. But from what he had told her, their contract had gone bad, leaving both Skjor and Aela surrounded and outnumbered by bandits. The two of them as near death as you can be without crossing over. Her Thane had killed the entire lot of them, then carried his shield mates back to Jorrvaskr in his arms. Traveling most of the distance at a run, then spent the rest of the morning nearly killing himself using his healing spell far more than he should, knowing the risk.

As far as Farkas, Vilkas, and Kodlak were concerned, he was a damned hero. No one else would have been able to even get them home without a horse and cart, carrying two fully armored wounded over four leagues at a near dead run. Then to knowingly risk his own mind, trying to heal them after. It was a wonder that he was even alive, much less awake after only a few hours rest. Lydia stepped up to Bo, holding her armored hand out to him. "My Thane, let's get you home. You need to rest after..." She didn't finish her sentence, knowing it would just deepen the wound left by Njada's hurtful dismissal.

He nod wordlessly, letting the taller woman pull him to his feet. He held on to her arm tightly, leaning on her for support. More emotional than physical as they head back to Breezehome. Bo slept until after dark, his body protesting the overuse of magicka and the far too many potions he ingested. He got up as Lydia and Lucia were preparing to eat dinner, joining them downstairs at the table. He didn't speak except in response to the questions from Lucia, even then it was only a few sparsely worded answers. After Lucia was tucked in he gathered all the papers received while he'd been away. Thinking to himself that he needed a steward to handle things while he was out hunting dragons. Lydia sat quietly beside him, constantly watching him from the corner of her eyes. After a few hours of her silent vigil, he turned to her. "Why don't you go spend some time with Farkas? I'm sure he would enjoy the company, and It would do you good to get out of the house."

Lydia gave him a hard look, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she spoke. "No, my duty is here with you, and I will not abandon it when you obviously need me here to watch your back." She saw the look of disbelief on his face and waved her hand over him. "You're distracted, _exhausted_ , and still not at full strength. If anyone tried to harm you right now, they would have a fairly easy time of it."

He put down a clean parchment and picked the quill up in his left hand. "Fine, I will be heading to Falkreath to see about a dragon that's been menacing the town, and what this damnable Jarl Sidgier wants so badly. But only after I make arrangements for Lucia's care." He finished his letter, then sealed it with wax. He spoke as he stood. "I'm taking this down to the courier's, do you wish to follow me? It is _all_ the way down by the stables, I may not make it back in one piece."

Lydia's green eyes took on a look of fury, she crossed her arms over her armored chest. "I will not fail my duty, Thane. I will follow you to Sovngarde if I must." Her eyes softened a small amount. "Besides, you already told me of attempts on your life _before_ you were named Dragonborn. I will not let some lowly assassin get a chan..." Her words died on her tongue when he spun on her, his eyes glowing and his fists clenched.

" _ **I**_ am a gods damned _**assassin**_!" Bo stepped back a half step, the glow stopping as he shook his head. "Oh sure, it may be dragons now, but I'm still nothing but an assassin Lydia, a _killer_. Named cruel death by a mother that was only trying to protect her child." He looked down at his hands disgustedly, like he wished to cut them from himself. "Maybe that's all I was ever _meant_ to be, mother died bringing me into this world, whole family murdered because I wasn't there, scores of people dead by my own hands just for wearing the same colors as the ones that did it." He turned and started toward the door, his last words a whisper. "Nearly killed the woman I love, and my only real friend just by losing my fucking temper."

He pulled the door shut behind himself, leaving Lydia standing there wishing she knew what she could say to help. But she wasn't sure there were words to heal this wound, Njada had loved him, or so it seemed to the Housecarl. But the injuries she suffered at his loss of control had changed that. Lydia shook her head to clear the frustrating thoughts, wishing this was something she could punch or stab to keep her thane safe. She was trained to protect him physically, but this? How do you protect someone from their own thoughts, darker nature, the place they go when all reason is lost. Without an answer, she could only plan for the trip to Falkreath in the near future. Hoping things would get better for the young Dragonborn.

Faendal arrived late afternoon the next day, agreeing with the request to send couriers if anything happened to Lucia, or any dragons attacked. Lydia followed Bo into the Drunken Huntsman, standing off to the side quietly as he spoke to the Dunmer mercenary Janessa. She heard the raspy voiced woman claiming to be the one he sought and speaking about silence and shadow, killing from the cold darkness as an art to be bought for only five hundred septims. With a nod of understanding, he tossed the Dunmer a coin purse, instructing her to watch over Lucia in his absence. His daughters safety secured, Bo walked out to the Stables. Gathering the horses he purchased for their trip.

They were just turning south toward Riverwood when Lydia asked the question that had been itching at her mind since they left town. "What did she mean by all the talk of stealth, and that ungodly high price?" She looked over, studying his face to see how he was holding up after yesterday.

Bo was watching the trail ahead, without turning he answered her. "She found out where the murdering bitch I was hunting is, but there's no way to get to her." He glanced over at Lydia, nodding to the questioning look on her face. "She's hold up in Windhelm, even if I managed to sneak in and kill her in her sleep, I'd be facing over five hundred Stormcloak guards and soldiers to make my escape." The horses walked a few more paces before he finished. "So revenge must wait... for now."

They made fairly good time to Falkreath, the guards asking if they had seen any dogs on the road as they entered the gates. Bo was about to answer when a roar came from overhead. The dragon was just a hair larger than the one at the western watchtower, and kept pelting them with frost. With help from the guards it didn't take long to put the young beast down. The whole town standing in awe as they watched Bo take its soul. But the joy was short lived when they explained that it was not the one that had been menacing the town, flying over and snatching up a few goats or even the odd cow every other day. It had even managed to devour the mules the caravan used to pull their cart, so Bo hand over his horse to ensure the trade kept flowing. It wasn't like he needed the animal now with his beastblood, if he shifted he could travel faster than the horse could for longer distance without tiring. They shared dinner in the caravan camp that evening. After a few hours enjoying familiar food, and checking on his employee's, Bo and Lydia head to the Inn to rest. Looking to head out early and find the other dragon.

Five days in Falkreath, and Bo was ready to leave the town to be burnt down by the next dragon that decides to visit. After learning that the Jarl was a pompous ass who sat on his throne eating fine food while his people suffered during the cold winter, and a good number of those people were prejudiced bigots who distrusted any outsider. After destroying the dragon that the Steward Nenya had written about, they asked him to take care of two separate groups of bandits that were preying on the people of the hold. When he and Lydia returned, tired, hungry, and bloody. They got enough gold to almost pay for Lydia's horse, which was killed by a rogue necromancer living in the Falkreath watchtower. Bo may not have needed the gold, but if the pay wasn't enough to cover expenses why would anyone do the job? That just didn't seem like good business. He and Lydia sat down at their table in the 'Dead man's drink'. Discussing the new addition to their party, Rayya. A Redguard Housecarl assigned to Bo when he became Thane of Falkreath that afternoon.

He took Lydia's assessment of the new Housecarl's abilities with the provision that they still hadn't seen her in action yet, but Bo trusted his friends instincts. He agreed that Rayya looked promising so far, and time would tell if she had any area in need of improvement. The subject of their discussion joined them at the table, having just put her pack in the rented room. Lydia went about filling her in on all the details of Bo's life and business, catching Rayya up on what to expect in service to the Dragonborn. When the subject of his age came up, Rayya choked on her drink managing to cough water all over the table. "You're only sixteen?" Her eyes were wide in shock, she took her head-wrap off and clutched it in her hand exposing her shaved head. "Forgive me Thane, I thought surely you were at least thirty, if not older."

It was Bo's turn to look shocked, he glanced at Lydia seeing her studying his face. She leaned back and looked him over carefully. "She's right, normally it's the hair that fools everyone. Guess I just didn't notice cause I been spending so much time with you. But you do look older, in fact it seems each time you take a dragons soul you age just a bit, something in your eyes."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You must be drunk, Lydia." A sly grin spread across his face. "What _will_ I tell Farkas? You getting blind drunk and unable to perform your duties, shame on you." Bo broke out laughing at the look on her face, holding his bottle of mead up in toast. "You know I'm only teasing. I would never do anything that could disgrace you. Have you written him?"

Lydia blushed just the smallest bit. "No, he said not to bother. Says he's not to good with reading, so just save the stories and tell him all about it when we get back." She was watching Rayya with hard eyes, waiting for the newcomer to poke fun at her love's education.

Rayya looked from the frowning Thane to the glaring Housecarl of Whiterun. "I have never seen Thane's treat Housecarls as such, like friends instead of servants."

Bo tipped his mead to her cup of water. "I have no use for servants, and the battles we face leave no room for ego. We have to trust each other completely, or someone doesn't get to come home." He smiled at Lydia. "And from what I know, Farkas can read fine. He just want's to have reason to spend more time with you when we get back. What better way than for you to tell him the story of our travels?" Bo shook his head sadly. "I hate how he does that, talks down about himself. I ever find out who's been telling him he's not smart, we're gonna have _words_."

Lydia had a grim smile on her face when she nod. "I only ask that you save a piece of them for me."

Rayya opened her mouth like she was about to speak, but shut it and shook her head. Bo looked over at Lydia with a raised eyebrow, seeing a similar look of confusion on her face made him ask. "What is it Rayya, or do you prefer I call you Housecarl?" He saw the surprised look on the Redguards face and frowned. "You had something to say but stopped yourself. What is it?"

She glanced at Lydia then back to Bo, letting out a sigh when she slumped down in her chair. "Forgive me, I was going to say that I hate when anyone discourages others, judging them without truly knowing what they are capable of." She looked back up, locking eyes with Bo. "I was worried that it was not my place to speak. Didn't want to intrude on your conversation. I... I will be more mindful of my place in the future, Thane."

Bo frowned, glancing at Lydia who only shrugged. "Rayya, we already told you that ego has no place in our battles, It also has no place at our table. If you have something to say, feel free to speak. As long as it isn't racist or cruel." He held his hand out to her, waiting until she took it. "I don't want servants, even though I need to look into getting a steward to handle the trade business while I'm away."

Lydia shook her head, holding her mead up in toast. "I'll drink to that! I can't tell you how many times I had to just hand it all to Lucia to look over for fear of messing something up, I don't know how you deal with all that paperwork constantly."

Bo laughed. "Well, technically it is her inheritance. So we shall get her a steward to help while I focus on the dragons." He turned his gaze back to Rayya. "No more worrying about breaking some rule you weren't aware of. Just treat everyone we deal with respectfully, and we will have no problems. Agreed?"

She gave him a hesitant smile as she nod. "Thank you, my Thane."

He shook his head, though he was smiling. "You can call me Bo, unless we're in a situation where you have to use my title. Which I doubt will be that often." He looked at the cup she had clenched in her other hand. "Do you want a drink?" Rayya glanced down at her cup, before she could answer he spoke again. "I mean, one that isn't water? Or do you just not drink?" He pat her hand, leaning back into his chair. "You are allowed to relax, be yourself. I don't mind."

Rayya looked over at Lydia with a questioning look in her eyes, getting a nod from the other Housecarl she waved the server over to order. "Thank you, my Th... Bo. I was trying to make a good impression, didn't want to seem unprofessional. It's been hard being a Redguard Housecarl to a Hold that generally hates outsiders."

"Well, we wont be here that often after tonight. So feel free to be yourself, if anyone gives you trouble let me know and I will handle it." Bo told her softly, though his voice had a hard edge.

Rayya sat up straighter, a faint smile showing on her dark skinned face. "That won't be necessary, Sir. I mostly only had trouble with the thick headed racist Bolund who works the sawmill." She nod toward the tables near them. "That's his brother Solaf sitting with the steward Nenya. He owns the general store, used to be a Stormcloak." She saw Bo tense up and was worried that she did something wrong, so she started rambling unaware of what caused the tension in him. "He was wounded eight or nine years ago, decided to come home to Falkreath and buy the store with the gold he saved. I thought it was strange that he's sweet on her bein Altmer, when his brother's such an ass. But Solaf's always been good to folk no matter their race. He always said that he met a lot of different people back when he was a Stormcloak. After he was wounded he left the militia, even though he got healed up good enough to keep soldiering. Told me he didn't like the way they started acting, Skyrim is for the Nords, and all that." Rayya's eyes focused on the candle in the middle of the table as it dimmed in pulses. "He's one of the few good people in this town who never treated me different or bad."

" _Bo_?" Lydia asked worriedly when he slowly got to his feet, his eyes never leaving the pair sitting a few tables away. He didn't say a word as he walked toward the Steward Nenya and her date, leaving Lydia and Rayya tensely watching his every move. Bo introduced himself, and spoke to them for a few moments.

He came back to the table with a smile on his face. Bo saw the look Lydia was giving him and frowned. "What, I can't go talk business with someone?" She started tapping her fingers on the table in annoyance. He shook his head. " _Fine_ , I introduced myself and thanked him for treating Rayya with respect. He told me that he treats everyone the same until they show him they don't deserve it. I agreed, then asked him about a trade deal. Have to set it down in writing after hashing out a few things. But it will be beneficial to us both in the long run." Bo's eyes went distant, then he laughed. "Well, it will benefit him and Lucia anyway."

Lydia let out a sigh, shaking her head at his antics. "Sorry for doubting you, I was expecting a repeat of Helgen pass."

He laughed, though his expression hardened. When he spoke, his voice was low and shook everything within a few steps. "Well, if they had acted decently. I would have treated them as such."

Lydia's gaze went distant, her mind replaying the slaughter of an entire camp of rebel soldiers. "What did they do to set you off?" Seeing his questioning stare she laughed nervously, shaking her head. "I missed what started it, you seemed fine talking to them at first. I turned my back to check our surroundings and the next thing I know you're laying waste to them." She studied his face for a few silent heartbeats, trying to guess what he was thinking. "Njada wouldn't tell me, so what happened?"

He glanced over at Rayya who was watching both he and Lydia curiously. Bo let out a frustrated sigh, running his hand through his silver hair. "You turned your back, that _was_ what happened." He looked up, his lips pressed into a tight frown. "The one I was talking to started asking about a _price_ for you. _Demanding_ I sell you to the whole camp for a few hours. I told them you are my Housecarl, not some whore. The stupid bastard said good! Then you have to obey when I order you to lay with them."

He went silent when Lydia flushed a deep red, clenching her hands so hard her gauntlets started creaking. The furious Housecarl asked the one question she could think of through her anger. "And the two women you shouted to pieces?" Her voice was tight and controlled, but still held fathomless rage.

The candle on the table went out, even the flames in the hearth started to dim. When Bo looked up, both Lydia and Rayya could see the glowing black voids where hazel eyes were just a heartbeat ago. "They said you should be _honored_ to spread your legs for 'true sons of Skyrim'. What else was a milk-drinking whore like you good for. If you refused to join their ranks, you could at least let them fuck you. So you would know what it's like to have a 'true nord' plant his seed in your worthless imperial-loving womb."

Lydia leaned forward, reaching up to put her hands on the side of his face. Her green eyes burned with unnamed emotion when she placed her forehead to his. "Thank you." Her voice was soft, much softer than should be possible considering the subject.

Bo glanced down at the table sadly. "I didn't want to tell you, didn't think it right to even repeat the words." When he looked back up, his eyes were hazel once more. "I was raised to respect women Lydia, and you are a good friend. If I beat your previous thane near to death for suggesting you're nothing but a whore. What should I do when someone outright says it now? After you've saved my life and take care of me and Lucia?" He paused for a moment, his eyes going distant. "There was only one punishment I could think of."

She sat back down in her seat, her eyes were distant but there was a faint smile on her face. "So you killed them. _All_ of them, for me. Because they insulted my honor."

"Them and anyone else who's stupid enough to try." Bo stated coldly as he waved the server over.

Rayya sat quietly watching them while they all drank. Amazed at the fact that her new Thane was only a few years younger than her, and had killed his way through an entire camp of Stormcloaks. All because they insulted his friend and Housecarl. She thought that this might just be the change she needed, getting a Thane that's a good man, as well as respected for his honor and courage. Not to mention his wealth and business, and being dragonborn meant traveling instead of a sedentary life. She truly hoped he got on with her well, chances like this didn't come along very often in a persons life, if ever.

They turned in well past midnight, only to wake a few hours later when the rain started leaking through the roof in their room. Having no stables to buy from, the three of them set out on foot. They were eager to get to Whiterun, but then came across the dog everyone had been asking about on behalf of the smith. Bo approach the dog, only to find out that it was actually the Daedric Prince Claivicus Vile's dog. Eager to repay the favor given him with the beastblood, Bo agreed to reunite the dog with his master. Which lead them through the mountains toward Ivarstead, to a cave called Haemar's shame. Which they found to be infested with vampires as soon as they entered.

Bo wasn't worried about himself, he knew that the beastblood made him immune to disease. That didn't help his companion's though, so he called on the one friend he knew could help. He sliced his hand open, the blood hissing where it hit the snow. The blue flame elemental stepped from the ground where his blood fell. "My friend, would you be able to join us for a while?" He asked her with a slight bow. "Apologies, I almost forgot. Is everything alright? You had to leave in a hurry last time."

There was a smile on her face when she kneel before him. "Lord Dinok, I am pleased to answer your call." She stood and nod to both women. "Yes everything is calm once again. I will explain later if you wish?"

He pulled her up and kissed the back of her hand. "I look forward to it." He clasped her hand tightly. "We face vampires, and although I cannot be infected my companion's can. So I would humbly ask you to help us clear this cave."

She bow to him once more, then lead the way deeper into the cavern. Burning vampires, thralls, and even a few large spiders as she went. Her blue fire purging the undead from every room with hardly any effort, until they came to the last room. The grand hall where the shrine to Clavicus Vile stood, was home to five powerful vampires and four thralls. Two of which were Dunmer mage's, which made them resistant to fire. It took all of them to take down the vicious undead, but they eventually prevailed. When the battle was won and room clear of threats, Bo went to the elemental. He could see that she was badly wounded during the fight, three large ice-spears sticking out of her chest and one from her hip. She stumbled, but he caught her around the waist. "My Lord, I apologize for failing you. I know I said I would speak of..." Her voiced trailed off when she flickered, looking like she was about to vanish back to her own plain of Oblivion.

Bo didn't know if she would simply be reborn or actually die, now that she traveled freely between the realms. "Shhh, you have not failed, nor did you disappoint." He held his hand out toward Lydia. "Open it!" Without hesitation she obey, slicing his palm open with the edge of her sword. Bo held the bloody hand up to the elemental's mouth, squeezing nearly a whole tankard of blood past her lips. When she screamed in pain, he spun her to face himself. Putting his lips over hers he yelled. " _ **Yol-Toor!**_ " The second word of fire-breath he had learned from a word wall in one of the bandit camps. Well it was actually a bandit cave, and most of those bandits were mages performing necromantic rituals. But it worked, the blood and fire-breath healed her wounds. Turning her whole being a bright white as her dress vanished for a moment. She stay wrapped in his arms, naked and motionless as a crown took shape over her head. It was glowing and looked like it was made of blood that constantly dripped upward, defying the law of gravity.

Bo let her go when she had gathered herself, her blue color and dress returning. She put her hands up, touching the crown that sat between her horns with a look of wonder on her face. She went to kneel before him, but he stopped her with a hand under her chin. His fingers gently touching the molten rock that made up her face. "You kneel to no one, my friend. You are Yol-Jud, the Fire-Queen, and you are beyond such things. _Above_ them."

She looked down, her flaming white eyes seemed sad. When she looked back up there were small sparks traveling down her molten face like tears. "There is nothing I can give to ever repay this gift, my Lord. I wish to thank you, but there are no words in any language to expres..." The rest of her somber words were cut off when an annoying screechy voice came from the statue.

"How _touching_ , the pathetic fire creature was saved by the God-Prince. All for the chance to..."

Bo's head snapped toward the statue, his eyes black voids and the ring of gold around them glowing so bright it looked like the mid day sun was in the room. A deep growl came from his chest, silencing the prince of deals. Once he was sure the Daedric Prince understood to hold his tongue, Bo spoke to the elemental. "My dear friend, as I said before it was a gift. Not given in trade for some debt to be repaid later." He hugged her, crushing her taller form into his chest, causing his armor to burn off. "Clearing this cave of vermin to keep my friends safe is all the payment I need, and you did that without question. That is what friendship is, is it not? Give and take in equal measure." Getting a nod from her, he stepped back. His hands clenched into fists as they dropped to his side, every muscle taut like a bowstring.

The Elemental stepped out of his way when Bo glared at the shrine, his eyes glowing voids of anger. "I have returned Barbas to you, and you dare to insult my friend?"

Vile's voice came from the statue. "Well don't I feel _special_. The God-Prince returning the long lost pet to his _lesser_. Tell you what Dinok, you retrieve my axe for me and I will consider taking Barbas back." The voice from the shrine went silent, waiting for Bo to think on his offer.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer, Bo took a step forward shaking his head. "No, we both know what your plan is Vile. I will not cross the whole province to kill your enemy, just to kill Barbas with your axe when we return. Take your dog now, and I will retrieve it when I am able, not before."

Lydia and Rayya were silent and the elemental had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh at Vile's frustration. The screechy voice spoke again, sounding like it was seething with anger. " _Fine_ , but this does not mean I forgive such an insult." Barbas vanished into purple energy, the statue changing to show the dogs form next to its master. The four of them head up the stairs toward a barred exit when the voice spoke again. "I told them giving you such power was unwise, and look. Here we are already having to obey your arrogant demands out of fear for retribution. When or if you find the Rueful axe, keep it. I have no further use for it. Do not bother me again, oh great and _wondermus_ Lord Dinok Tiid."

One barred passage and a short trek through a snowy tunnel got them outside. Standing on a hill above the road through the pass, the entrance to the cave just a short ways down the road to the east. Rayya looked over at Lydia confused. "Dinok Tiid?" She asked the taller woman, who was handing Bo a pair of trousers from her pack.

Lydia reached inside her breastplate, pulling a small notebook from her armor. "I had our court mage write down a few things for me." She hand the book to Rayya after a short hesitation.

The Redguard took the book like it was made of delicate glass, opening it gently with her gloved hands. She skimmed through quickly, stopping on a page near the back. "And tiid means time. So the annoying daedra called him Lord death-time, or is it Lord of death and time?"

The elemental shook her head at the woman's poor understanding of the oldest language on Nirn. "He called him Lord of time's death, as in the death of time itself." She told the mortals to ease their ignorance.

Lydia frowned at the queen's words, chewing on her lip as they descend the mountain. "He also seemed afraid of you and a bit like a spoilt brat to be true."

He was quiet until they reached the cobblestone road, his black eyes scanning for threats. "I can't really explain how, but I could see his whole plan from start to end. Having us travel beyond Solitude to kill the mage who has the axe, then all the way back only to offer to let me keep it as long as I killed Barbas with it. It angered me so much when he disrespected her. If I could have got my hands on him I would have surely murdered the bastard."

The three traveling with him had no words to offer, so they all kept quiet for the moment. After walking for a while the elemental told him about returning home to find the whole realm in an uproar. Several different races of daedra trying to destroy all the fire elemental's. They might have managed it too, had she not shown up to join the fight. Her newly gifted power turning the tide of battle singlehandedly, the hundreds of fellow fire elemental's she rescued all looking to her for guidance now. She reached up and touched her crown with a strange look on her face, then finished her tale. Explaining how she then create a fortress to keep the rest safe when she wasn't there. "As any good ruler would do." Lydia offered with a nod of approval to the queens actions.

"We do not have one, a _ruler_ that is." The queen told her, a slightly confused frown on her molten face.

Lydia shook her head. "Didn't have one before maybe, but if you saved your people and now they look to you for protection and guidance. You are undeniably queen." The elemental cocked her head at Lydia for a moment, then gave her an appreciative nod.

They walked north toward Ivarstead, thinking it would be a shorter trip than all the way back through Helgen to Riverwood and then on to Whiterun. As they approach the sleepy village, a trio of strangely dressed people were blocking the bridge. Void colored eyes narrowed at the three masked people, as the Fire Queen walked off to the side. Motioning for Lydia and Rayya to follow. The Housecarl's looked to their Thane but only saw the seething anger rolling off him in waves.

"Are you the one they call dragonborn?" The woman in the center asked, a haughty voice coming from under her mask.

Bo nod to her. "I am."

Her hands flashed up, twin fireballs shooting from her ashen hands toward the ground in front of him. "Your lies fall on deaf ears, deceiver!" She moved to cast another spell before the fireballs even land. "Kill the false Dragonborn and make way for Lord Miiraak!" Her scream made the two men with her jump into action. They pulled their weapons and charged.

Rayya pulled her scimitar halfway from the sheath before Lydia stopped her with a hand on her wrist, shaking her head. "Don't get in his way." Was all she could tell the Redguard before Bo shouted, the weapons were ripped from the two attackers hands. Flying off into the river over a hundred steps away. He shouted again, and the two of them were sent flying back halfway across the bridge, never to move again. The female mage started firing spells as fast as she could cast them, as Bo stomped forward. His trousers already starting to smoke. He stopped in front of the mage and started speaking to her, the anger in his voice making the words near impossible to understand.

Rayya was flipping through the book Lydia had given her, trying to understand what her new Thane was saying to the strangely dressed and obviously deranged woman. But was having no luck keeping up. She looked over to the elemental queen, hoping the creature could explain his words. She frowned when the elemental shook her head. "These words are not meant for mortal ears." Was the only reason she gave for her silence. Her flames flared brightly, almost turning white for a heartbeat as she threw her hand up and spun to create a wall of blue flames that surround the three of them. They could hear a loud growl, and then a furious shout. A wave of force slammed into the flames, turning them white as they doubled in size.

After a few moments of near unbearable heat, the flames dissipate to reveal Bo standing there glaring at a pile of white ash. His void colored eyes flicked from the ash to the young Ivarstead guard that was approaching. "Are you alright Dragonborn, Sir?" The young man asked, his voice sounding near panic. He stopped near the pile of ash and looked down, studying what remained of the attacker. "I told the others I didn't trust those three, always talking about the true dragonborn and how they were going to kill the impostor." He looked up, the smile on his face easily seen. "I am glad you were unharmed, Sir."

Rayya came jogging up, nearly running to get to her Thane's side. She looked the guard over with hard eyes. "So these assassins were here talking about killing the Dragonborn, and you did nothing?"

Lydia and the elemental queen had caught up by the time the boy could stutter out an answer. "No Ma'am, I tried to get the others to listen but they never spoke of their plans when they knew one of us was near. The bard overheard and told me what they been sayin', but we can't legally arrest someone just on hearsay alone." His eyes caught the Falkreath emblem etched into Rayya's breastplate, and Whiterun's etched over Lydia's heart. His eyes went wider than they already were. "Thane of _two_ holds?" The poor kid was visibly shaking, like he was standing before one of the Divines and about to throw himself down and start praying.

Lydia shook her head with a faint smirk on her lips. "Why don't you tell us what you know? We need any information available to keep the Thane safe." The boy nod to Lydia, his eyes lingering on the approaching elemental for a few heartbeats. "Ma'am? I never seen a atronach what was blue before, is that cause he's Dragonborn? We heard rumor he was a powerful mage."

Lydia wrapped her large arm around the smaller boy's shoulder. "No, she is queen of the fire elemental's, and a very dear friend of the Dragonborn." The young guard looked over at her, then back toward the elemental. His eyes were wide and his mouth was moving like he was having trouble forming words. Lydia led him cross the bridge, away from Bo and the queen. "Listen kid, she saved my life at least four times this very day. So I suggest you don't insult her, that would surely anger my Thane and myself." She gave him a stern look, seeing the boy swallow and nod vigorously.

"She saved my life six times, possibly seven, and without her help we would both either be dead or infected with vampirism. After the fighting, our Thane told off a Daedric Prince for insulting her. So I would advise you to make sure the other guards know not to harass her as well." Rayya said sternly as she took the other side of the awe-struck guard. She looked him over carefully, noting his age, race, and how hard he was trying not to turn and look at the dragonborn or elemental queen. "Why don't you put us in touch with this bard so they can tell us everything they know about those three assassins. In return my fellow Housecarl and I will tell you the whole tale of fighting through the vampire infested cave _and_ watching him tell off a Daedra."

He looked over into Rayya's light brown eyes, a look of adoration on his face. Rayya glanced at Lydia and could see Whiterun's Housecarl had the same idea. It would be easier to get the information if they traded stories, and the young man was obviously awe-struck with the dragonborn. Besides, she could use the rest and a drink. This day hadn't gone as smoothly as she would have wished. She nudged the boy's arm, drawing his mind back from his daydreams. "Your Inn got any decent Ale?"

"Yes Ma'am, I would be honored if you let me buy you a drink." He smiled, turning his eyes down to the ground shyly. Rayya looked over at Lydia when she heard the Nord snicker. The taller Housecarl was wagging her eyebrows at her, hinting that the boy was in love with the Redguard. Rayya rolled her eyes with a annoyed grunt, causing Lydia to chuckle louder as they stepped off the bridge into Ivarstead.

They were sitting at a large table with the bard, listening as the young woman retold the story of the three assassins. Bo walked in and sat across from them with his back to the wall, placing a piece of paper on the table in front of Lydia. He saw the young guardsman looking around the room and at the door with a confused look on his face. Bo gave him a knowing smile. "She's gone home, had personal business to attend to."

Lydia hand the blood soaked paper to Rayya and turned to Bo. "Is everything alright with her? She's going to be okay, isn't she?"

He nod. "Yes, she left as soon as I found that note on one of the bodies. I think she's going home to prepare her family for the coming war."

" _War_ , Sir?" The young guard asked in confusion. His worried eyes flicking from Bo to the female bard.

"This Miraak claims to be the true dragonborn, calling our Thane false, an _impostor_." Rayya's voice was hard and her jaw clenched tight. "If he actually is dragonborn and sending people to kill him, the battle will be worse than a war. Two dragons fighting is a disaster, two dragonborn would be cataclysmic." She read the bloody paper once more to commit the words to memory. "It looks like this braggart Miraak lives on Solsteim, that's a Dunmer settlement. You ever been?" She looked up, locking eyes with Bo.

He shook his head. "No, our trade always travels by land. East Empire Company had the island locked in a trade agreement since they used to own most of it." Bo's hazel eyes went distant for a moment, his mind running through every possible reason for another dragonborn to want him dead. "I think we should head up to High Hrothgar and ask the Graybeards. They might know of him." He waved the serving boy over and ordered a drink. "I will have to travel there eventually, but I have some things to take care of here first."

"Hmm, things would go smoother if you had a Dunmer with you, less likely to end up in prison. So maybe take Janessa, do you know any others that could be trusted to watch your back?" Lydia asked absently, her own eyes distant as she ran through all the preparations needed for the week long voyage.

"None I can call on _anymore_." His words were soft and full of disgust. Bo shook his head to clear his thoughts of Njada and Athis. "No matter, we have a while before I can make the trip. Let's stay here tonight and head up at first light." Getting nods of agreement from the Housecarl's, he got up and walked over to the courier. Writing a letter for them to deliver to Faendal and Lucia.

After spending two days with the Graybeards, the three of them stopped in Ivarstead to resupply. Then head down the longer northern path toward Whiterun. The old monks that lived at the peak of the mountain had told Bo all they knew of the first dragonborn, Miraak. Which wasn't much, considering he was a dragon priest who turned on the dragons, slaughtering over forty of them before he was struck down. His name was stricken from all records of both men and dragon. Miraak's once great temple stood in the center of Solstiem, if anything was left of it that was where Bo needed to look.

They were forced to fight and kill two dragons on the way home. Bo unhappy but had no choice except to take their souls when the young dov fell. Lydia was worried about him, he had been quietly brooding for the last few hours. Not saying more than a few words after he took the last soul, and that was just cursing how young the dragon was. Bo stay angry and distant until they near Valtheim keep, two large stone towers connected by bridge over the river. It was known to be a bandit holdout, Lydia having lead troops to clear the place out on several occasions. The woman that approach them had mismatched armor and stunk of sour mead, traces of vomit on the front of her furs and back of her sword hand. She slurringly demanded they pay the toll, and was dead before Lydia could laugh. Her head torn from her body by the large claws of a massive silver werewolf. Bo let out a howl of anger as he padded into the tower, shredding armor and flesh alike. Rayya and Lydia stood in shock as he tore through the three in the first tower, then ran across the bridge. His claws shredding plate-steel like it was parchment.

There was a roar of triumph from across the river, then silence for what felt like eternity to the Housecarl's. Bo walked out of the tower a while later, carrying a sack loaded to the brim with treasure. He also had found an ebony sword, apparently not sharp enough to pierce his hide while in his wolf form. With a good sharpening and some maintenance, the blade would be good as new. He held the dulled blade up for Lydia to inspect. "What do ya think, worthy enough for you? After I sharpen it of course."

She looked him over, a hard look in her green eyes. "When?" Lydia's eyes widened. "The night of the blood-moons! That was the _help_ they offered?" She looked furious, like she was about to swing at him.

Bo put his hands up trying to calm her. "It was the only way." He saw her pause, waiting for him to continue. " He pulled two chairs out of the tower, sitting cross legged on the ground in front of them. "Sit, I will explain everything." Once the two Housecarls were seated, he looked them over. "First, you both have to swear that you will tell no one. What I'm about to say can not be known by anyone else, too many lives are at stake." Getting a promise from them both, Bo told them all he knew. How the one of the previous Harbinger's had been mislead, and the Companions were tricked into becoming werewolves. How Kodlak, Farkas, and Vilkas were looking for a cure. Then he told them what happened the night of his turning. How it didn't work until the Daedra stepped in, and how Hircine himself refer to him as brother. Calling him the Prince of Balance. He looked older and weary when his tale was through. Worn and ragged like he hadn't slept in weeks, and his face seemed to have aged ten years. Tired hazel eyes looked over the silent women sitting in front of him. "If you wish to be released from your oath, I understand. I don't want you to stay in my service if you can't deal with _this_." Bo waived his hand over himself, indicating what he had become.

"Are you going to cure yourself?" Lydia asked, frowning. "If there is a cure, I mean?"

Bo shook his head. "I don't think you can cure becoming a daedric prince, but I am going to ask Grandmother if it's possible to cure the others. It's the least I can do for Kodlak and the twins."

Lydia huffed, looking off in the distance. "Only _half_ Daedric, you're still half dragon, you know. Which are Aedric." She was trying to decide whether to stay or leave, when Rayya snapped her fingers.

"That's what that annoying bastard meant! He called you a God-Prince, he had to mean the half-blood from both." She gave Bo a hesitant smile. "As long as you don't expect me to take part in any sacrifices, I will gladly follow where you lead my Thane."

He laughed despite the possibility of Lydia leaving him. "No sacrifices." Bo gave the Redguard a smile, then turned his eyes to ground in front of the woman he believed to be his only friend.

Lydia let a grim smirk show on her pale face. "No offerings of virgins either!" Bo's head snapped up, his eyes boring into hers. "I will not follow you cross the whole province so you can defile every maiden you find."

He laughed and shook his head once he realized she was teasing him. "I promise you, my only intention was to gain the power to keep my temper in check. I never asked the Daedra for this gift, but I will gladly accept if it keeps me from hurting innocent's." He looked up at the sky, his distant eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "From what I understand, I would never have been strong enough. Hircine said it was the only chance for the world to live. Without this power I would be no match for Alduin." His last words were spoken softly, nearly a whisper.

Rayya stood and held her hand out, pulling him to his feet. She leaned forward and hugged him, causing Bo to have a shocked expression when he looked at Lydia. Her own face showing confusion at the actions of the younger woman.

When they parted Lydia stood, crossing her arms like she was angry with him. "How do we get in touch with your grandmother?" She shrugged at his questioning stare. "If Farkas want's to cure himself, I will help any way I can."

Bo thought on her words for a few heartbeats before speaking. "If you wish to leave my service, I will still look for a cure. I owe them Lydia." He noticed the sad look flash through her eyes, and nearly went to hug the taller woman but stopped himself. "I will have to visit her, I sent a courier but no word has come yet." His gaze went distant again as he looked off toward the west. "She lives in the Reach, so it's possible the letter never made it. She's Matriarch of Karthspire."

"Your grandmother is a Forsworn _Matriarch_?" Rayya stepped back in shock. "Gods, how did they not kill you on sight? You're a Nord, and they _hate_ Nords." Lydia looked confused so Rayya told her what being a Forsworn Matriarch meant. " _ **Hagraven**_."

Bo's words drew their attention, causing the shocked look to leave Lydia's face. "We've always traded with the Reach folk. Grandmother Malta looked after me when I was little. Watched over me while my parents were in Solitude, never did learn why I wasn't allowed to go." He chuckled when childhood memories flashed through his mind. "By the time they thought I was old enough, I was so used to spending time with grandmother that my parents would just drop me off. Figured I was getting a better education there than I would in the city."

"I can't wait! Getting a chance to meet Forsworn that aren't trying to kill me, that alone would be a once in a lifetime experience. But a _Matriarch_..." Rayya exclaimed, her eyes turning to the west and her expression hopeful. Her eyes went wide, then she turned and bow to Bo. "That is if you wish for me to accompany you, my Thane." Her voice sounding defeated and stiff. A far cry from the childlike wonder it carried a brief moment ago.

He pat her on the arm getting her attention. "Yes, you can come." Bo studied Lydia for a few heartbeats, his mind running through several ways to keep her on as his Housecarl. In the end he admit to himself that he couldn't do that to her, it would be selfish to have her stay if she wished to leave. Letting out a deep sigh, he locked eyes with the taller woman. "From this day on if you wish to leave simply let me know, I release you from your oath Lydia. You may travel with me as you wish, but you hold no fealty to me." He looked down, biting his lip for a quiet moment. "That way if I ever do something that you can't abide, you are free to leave with your honor intact." She nod to him in agreement, Bo shook her hand to seal his promise. "We'll draw up the pension contract once we're home, put it in writing."

Her eyes went wide in shock. "I don't expect..." But he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Lydia, if you go back and ask to be reassigned it will dishonor you and I don't want that. So when you decide to leave we'll just say you retired to start your own family." He waved his hand absently. "I'll leave you Breezehome, that way you and Farkas have a place of your own."

There were tears in her emerald green eyes when she spoke. "You're making it damn hard to be angry with you." She tried to wipe her tears, but was having no luck. She shook her head and stepped forward, wrapping him in a crushing hug as she lift him off his feet. "I may not fully understand all this, but I was only angry about you keeping this a secret from me." She set him back down, stepping back and holding him by his shoulders. "Well, mostly angry because you were keeping secrets from me. I'm still not sure how I feel about it, but I appreciate your understanding."

He gave her a hesitant smile. "Like I said before Lydia, you are my only real friend." He put his hand up to stop her from speaking. "I know I have others that I can call friends, but you became one before you were assigned to be my Housecarl." He looked down, his eyes distant. "Most others only became friends after I hired them or we did business together, it's not the same."

Bo turned to Rayya who was watching silently. "I don't mean any insult by that, it's just..." But he stopped talking when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean, and I didn't take offense." She turned him to face her, pulling him free of Lydia's grasp and then wrapping him in her own crushing hug. "We don't know each other well enough to be friends yet, though I hope in time you can call me one as well." She stepped back, a serene smile on her face. "To see how much you care for your friends is a wondrous sight." Rayya looked down for a second, biting her lip. "But I have a question." She locked eyes with Bo. "Are you even mortal now? I mean, you're a Daedric Prince so are you immortal or vulnerable to silver like other were-beasts? I guess I'm asking what dangers I need to watch for, to keep you safe."

He cocked his head, then looked over at the ebony sword that was dulled instantly when it hit his back. "Well, I really don't know. So far everyone who's tried to hurt me while I was in my wolf form has just managed to dull their blades, dwemer and even ebony arrows just bounce off my fur."

Lydia nod. "We know that you can at least be damaged while in this... _mortal_ form. Or my blade wouldn't have cut your hand open."

Bo nod to her. "Agreed, so until I understand everything about it. I will assume that while human I can still be injured if not outright killed."

"Do you have any other _desires_ while in your wolf form?" Rayya asked, a small frown on her face. "I know that werewolves have to devour hearts to keep their strength up, and often feel the need to kill what they call weak or easy prey. It's why they're treated as monsters." She saw the questioning look in Lydia's eyes and nod to her. "I was still in training back then. But a while ago we had this man kill a little girl, Sinding was in jail for a few months before he broke out. But I spoke to him most every day, learning about what happened and why. I wanted to understand what could make a man do what he did, and how often will you get a chance to speak to a werewolf. Much less get them to answer your questions about the beastblood." Her eyes went distant. "He seemed so sad, I honestly believe he didn't mean to do it."

"He didn't." Bo stated distantly. "His family were slain by Vigilants, even though they didn't carry the blood. Sinding was a wolf by birth, which is rare. He was trying to get control of his cycle, so he stole the ring of Hircine. Hircine hates thieves as much as I do, so he cursed the ring. Causing whoever wore it to change at the worst possible time." Bo shrugged at the strange looks he was getting from the Redguard. "I was there dealing with family business, heard about the attack and went to speak with him. He told me the story, so I agreed to return the ring. He shook my hand and the ring appear on my finger. I was worried that I would shift, but never did. I didn't find out until the night of my turning that because of my dragon blood it was impossible for him to change me." Bo shook his head with a smile. "But Hircine had me hunt down Sinding to kill him, and I was going to. Until I saw that some of the people who had showed up for the hunt were Vigilants. I couldn't abide that, so I killed the other hunters."

Bo glanced down for a moment, reliving the memory. "I would have left him be, but when I turned my back Sinding attacked, so I put him down. After he fell, Hircine appear. Named me his champion, gave me the blessed ring and armor called the Saviors hide. I wore it for a while, but the Vigilants all know it on sight. Every time I ran across one, they would attack me for worshiping daedra. Gods, my whole family worshiped daedra and never harmed anyone. That's one of the reasons I hate Vigilant's of Stendarr. I have the armor and a few other things in a chest at Karthspire."

When he finished talking the two women stood there staring at him, both had looks of wonder on their faces. It was Rayya who asked the question likely on both their minds. "What, and how many _other_ things? How many daedra are you champion of?"

He gave her a sly smile. "Just a few. Malacath, Hircine, and Molag Bal. Although Meridia saved my life the night of my birth, and Azura's follower pulled my ass from the fire later on. I will have to track the rest of them down to pay them back for the help." Bo looked over to Lydia, a knowing look showing on his face. "But when I do, I will have you stay and watch over Lucia. I know you won't be comfortable dealing with them, so I would ask you to stay and take care of Lucia." His eyes grew distant, but there was a hard look of anger in them. "Especially if there are people looking to kill me, claiming me false." The raw fury in his voice shook the tower next to them.

Rayya clapped her hands together in excitement. "This is going to be grand! I get to serve the Dragonborn, who's also champion to the daedra, and a daedric prince." She paused for a second, clearly thinking on something. "If I may? I would suggest you try to become Thane in the other holds as well. It would definitely make travel between them easier."

Bo gave her an appreciative nod. "That would be useful. If we are to travel around finding the shrines and artifacts, while slaying dragons. It would help if we didn't get looked at like brigands or thieves."

 **Two leagues east of Karthspire**

Bo had the fire going and was preparing to put wet pine thrush over it. Lydia was helping, but confused as to exactly what this was all for. "So before we go near the Reach we have to stop and build a signal fire?"

He let out a small chuckle, giving her a soft smile. "Sort of." He placed the wet pine branches so it covered the whole fire, causing it to billow smoke. Bo took the damp wool blanket from Rayya who was watching his every movement intently. "We're sending the signal to let them know to expect us, I don't have to worry about being attacked myself. But I want to make sure there are no misunderstandings."

He went about fanning the smoke with the blanket, then would cover and uncover the fire with it at seemingly random times. The result caused the smoke to flow up in short puffs and long clouds. After a few minutes of the same signal over and over, Bo stopped and looked westward. His keen eyes scanning the distant foothills. There was smoke coming from behind a small hillock about a half-league southwest. Before the signal repeat itself, a group of fur clad warriors walked into view from a copse of trees near forty paces to their north. The taller woman leading them paused, putting her hands on her near naked hips. " _Bodnu_?!" She broke into a jog, reaching them before the rest of her group. She had grayish-white hair, and her face was tattooed with typical symbols for Reach folk. She jumped up and grabbed him in a hug, crushing his face between her breasts. Joyous laughter escaped her lips as he spun her around. "Are you ready to marry me yet, Bo?"

Rayya and Lydia shared a skeptical look at the actions of the obviously older woman. Who also had some rank or power by the way her group had held back and moved to guard positions. Bo hugged the woman before setting her on her feet. "Kaie, we both know you really don't want me for your own. You just enjoy making me blush."

She stopped and pouted at him, pushing her bottom lip out like a child begging for sweets. Her eyes had a gleam to them. "But it's so cute when you do." Her voice had a playful lilt when she teased him.

He shook his head. "Princess, you keep that up and the others will think you're losing your edge."

She cackled darkly making Lydia and Rayya realize that this woman was far more than just some warrior, and him calling her Princess was not just a nickname. Kaie pushed him back by the shoulders, a stern look in her eyes. "Don't be silly, they know what would happen if anyone else tried to make me smile. Now where have you been, and why haven't you come home in months?"

Bo grimaced. "Long story, and I really only wanna tell it once. Is Grandmother busy? I need to ask her something."

The two Housecarls tensed up when Kaie's whole demeanor changed, her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. Her voice was tight and controlled when she spoke. "Yes, but she's in... _talks_... for the last three days. That's why we were out here, she didn't want me there in case... well you know."

The smoke and flames died out completely when Bo's own eyes narrowed. His head snapped toward the west, every muscle in his body taut. "Oh, I don't _**FUCKING**_ think so!" He pointed at the Reach-guard that were standing outside the camp. "You, bring everything but the fire." The taller man nod to him, he and the others already moving to gather everything. "Kaie, with me." He jumped on his horse, Kaie hopping up without hesitation and settling in behind him. Wrapping her arms around him tightly with no hint of the previous flirting. Rayya and Lydia following with matching looks of worry. He pushed the horses as fast and as far as he could, then even further. They were lathered, frothing, and ready to drop by the time they made it to the double bridge at the entrance to Karthspire.

Bo turned his horse loose at the bridge, motioning for the others to do the same. He stepped over to the Housecarl's, pulling his dagger and slicing his hand open. He placed a bloody hand print over each one's heart, then scrawled a strange sigul above it. Bo quickly drew a few marks in the dirt. "The children will be here, you go straight there but keep your blades sheathed and ignore everyone else until after you reach the children. Put your back to them _before_ pulling your weapons, and kill anyone who comes near that doesn't have that _**exact**_ mark over their heart." If they wanted to ask him any questions it didn't show. With a nod the two Housecarl's jogged forward to do as they were told.

He ran after them for a short distance before turning toward the eastern side of the camp, his fur kilt already starting to smoke. Kaie followed right behind him, the whole time glad that he show and worried that he would get them all killed.

It was a very tense day for the two of them. Starting with how close a Forsworn group was without them even knowing, then the fury they show at the word 'talks'. Now Rayya and Lydia are standing in the middle of a bunch of children of varying ages, who were constantly staring and whispering about them. At least the women that had been in charge of the children didn't hassle them, bowing in respect as soon as they saw the blood mark. It was a mere hour before their worst fears came to be from across the massive camp. A furious roar shook the whole mountain that surround the settlement, and sent most of the adults to their knees. Two men came from the river, trying to climb up the railing next to the school got them cut down mercilessly. Both housecarls wasting no time removing the threat to the children at their back. They heard footsteps on the wooden path causing them to turn. Lydia and Rayya tensed up when three women approach at a fast walk, they had marks tattooed on them but the symbol was obviously different. Before they were close enough to be put to blade however, a massive werewolf land between the housecarl's and the approaching women.

The white wolf growled as it glared at the three of them, saliva dripping from its large canines. "One more step." Was all the wolf said, but it got his point across. The three of them threw themselves down to the walkway. Praying loudly to Hircine that he not kill them for following orders. He stepped closer, his heavy footfalls shaking the raised decking most of the camp stood on. "You will not be taking children this day, or any other."

The sound of multiple feet could be heard running toward them on the wooden planks. A haggard old woman in black robes was leading them, Kaie and a Hagraven right behind her. The rest of the mass of people looked to be very large brutish men, who all had holes in their chests where their heart used to be. The three females slid to a stop in front of Bo, the Briarhearts moving to guard positions. The Hag in black robes shook her head. "Get up you idiots, I told you not to act unless we had no choice." Her voice came out scratchy as she admonished her remaining soldiers.

The Hagraven stepped forward studying the two bodies, then the Housecarls for a few seconds before giving them an appreciative nod. "Milleth, I suggest you get them out of here before my grandson decides to make a meal of them."

The three cowering women looked up, sparing a worried glance at the wolf before turning their eyes to their leader. Milleth frowned down at them. "He won't eat you if you leave now, so get going. Just count yourselves lucky you didn't frighten the children."

"And the ones trying to make away with the food." Bo growled out, his face twisted into a furious snarl.

Milleth snapped her head up to face him, then looked down sadly. "Apologies, we were only trying to ensure our survival. It has been a harsh winter."

His eyes softened, the snarl dissapearing. Bo held his massive clawed hand out to her. "If you have needs, send word. I will help any way I can, as long as you don't try to hurt my family again. If you do, starving will be the least of your problems." Milleth took one of his fingers in her hand and grasped it gently as she kneel. Bo nod to her, accepting her unspoken oath. "I make my home in Whiterun. Feel free to send someone if it is urgent, but for now write up a list of everything you need."

Milleth had tears welling in her eyes when she stood, hanging her head in shame for her actions over the past week. Unknowingly or not, in her desperation she almost started a war with a Daedric Prince. The Hagraven shook her birdlike head. "I tried to tell you sister in-law, but you didn't want to believe me." She pointed one of her long feathered arms at the housecarl's. "He had already put guardians in place where he knew you would strike, before he intervened in our 'talks', and they do not look to be patient women."

Milleth shrugged sadly. "How was I to know your grandson is a Daedric Prince?"

The wolf growled, his deep rumbling voice shaking the Hag off her feet. "She didn't need my help to kill you or your people, I only stepped in to keep anyone else from getting hurt." He huffed at the woman as she tried to get her feet under herself, one void-black eye glanced over at the young children watching silently. "And this is no talk for small ears."

He stepped back far enough for the four women on the ground to stand up without bumping into him. When the three that had tried to take the children finally stood, the housecarls tightened their grip on their swords. Both glaring at the women that would dare to try and steal someone's child just to use it for ransom. The three of them put their right hand over their heart, and their left over their face covering their eyes. They slowly backed away from the angry guardians. Once they were too far away to even make out eye color, the three of them turned and walked off with their heads down and shoulders slumped. Kaie stay behind when everyone else left, the Briarhearts all moving as one to keep their Matriarch's safe from outside threats. She walked over to Lydia and Rayya, a relieved smile on her face. "Thank Anu that's over." A few of her people already moving to clear the bodies from the area.

Rayya couldn't hide her excitement at the chance to speak with a real Forsworn leader. "Anu? Is that one of the old gods?"

Kaie laughed at the curious look the young Redguard had, she gave her a nod. "Yes, well it's a old name for one anyway. Folk call him Akatosh now." She pulled a chair over and sat down, her posture most unladylike. She spent the next hour or so answering questions for the housecarl's, though it was mostly Rayya that asked them. Lydia silently listening to the discussion, only speaking when she knew her words would not cause affront. Once she saw the other tribe leaving Kaie let out a tired sigh. "Finally, now things can get back to some kinda normal." She stood, stretching her back after the long day. "Come on, I'll walk you up there." Nodding toward the eastern canyon.

As they sheathed their blades Lydia asked. "Will the children be alright?" There was genuine worry in her green eyes. Kaie went to answer, but a small boy ran up before she could get the words out. The boy was about six or seven years old, and holding a piece of parchment out to Lydia. She took the paper gently in her armored hands, taking care not to crush or smudge it. There was a charcoal drawing of two women fighting off five ugly looking monsters. "Did you make this for me?" Seeing his happy nod, she leaned down and hugged the small boy. "Thank you, I will take this with me wherever I go. So I am always reminded that I fight to keep others safe."

The smile on the boy's face could have lit up a falmer cave when he heard Lydia's words of praise. Kaie smiled at the touching scene. "You keep that up and the little ankle-biter's gonna try an follow you home." He stuck his tongue out at her, then ran off toward the large tent that made up the school. "I saw that!" Kaie laughed at him before leading the two Housecarl's toward the head of the camp. Once they were well out of earshot for the children she spoke, though she didn't turn to face them. "His parents were killed by Stormcloaks, hunting party found him wandering alone last year. Half starved and scared out of his mind, still hasn't spoken to anyone. Don't know if he was born mute, or just too scared after what happened to his camp."

"Bastards!" Rayya growled, her tone furious at the thought of someone abandoning a child that young to starve after destroying his home and leaving him an orphan.

Kaie shook her head sadly. "Skyrim is for the Nord's." Her voice holding nothing but disgust for the war cry of the Stormcloak army, and most other so called righteous men.

"No, Skyrim is supposed to be a free land. Where everyone can live together and worship who they want, as long as they don't hurt anyone else." Lydia saw the scrutinizing look from the Reachwoman and add. "My Thane's words, heard him scream that to a whole camp of Stormcloaks... while he slaughtered them."

Kaie's eyes darkened. "He has good reason to hate them, more than most. Only person I've seen that hates em as much is my Da." She had a sly smile on her face as she looked to the sky distantly. "I always thought they'd get on well."

The three of them were turning toward a set of stairs when a young man approach, he was one of the men that had stayed behind to pack their camp. He bow to Kaie and spoke to her in Reach tongue, then turned and trot off after he was dismissed. Kaie continued her trek up the stairs. "The horses are being tended and everything's already in Bo's place, you can go there if you need to rest." She pointed toward the north, where a tent was sitting alone on the hill overlooking the camp. As they passed by the two housecarl's peered inside, both were amazed at what they saw. Piles of gold and gemstones filled almost the whole tent, except for a few massive chest's. The only clean spot was the bedroll, but even that looked like a light tap would cause it to be covered in an avalanche of gold and jewels. Kaie saw their expressions and chuckled, shaking her head. "Yeah, he's always been a slob. Never could get him to clean up after himself. We'll find you your own tent, I forgot how full his was."

Lydia shook her head, though she had a small smile on her lips. "I guess Dragonborn hoard treasure as much as dragon's do."

Kaie spun on her, a strange look in her older eyes. " _Dragonborn_? You mean he...?" She turned and started jogging up the path toward the end of the canyon. "That sneaky little shit!"

They caught up to her when she reached Bo, then watched as she started berating him for keeping secrets from her. To their credit, neither Rayya nor Lydia flinched when the Hagraven launched a fireball into the ground between the four of them. But the explosion had the desired effect, Kaie went silent. "Grandson, now that we're all here and the camp is safe. Why don't you tell me what's been keeping you from visiting." The Hagraven spoke with authority, though her hoarse voice had a note of worry to it.

Bo introduced his housecarl's to Grandmother Malta, and explained what had happened since he last left the camp. He told her of the problem facing Kodlak and the twins, and how they were looking to cure themselves. After a few hours, he had caught her up on everything. Bo looked the two housecarl's over, noting their obvious exhaustion. "Why don't you two go get some rest, I have personal matters to discuss." It wasn't quite an order, but they gladly agreed. Knowing that they were safe and could relax without their armor for a while would be like taking a well deserved vacation.

Kaie walked them back to the camp proper, keeping silent most of the way. She pointed to Bo's tent as they passed. "You can try to sleep there if you want, but you might be more comfortable where there's actually room to stretch out. You're welcome in my tent, so long as you don't snore." She chuckled at the look on their faces. "What, we aren't allowed to be civilized, treat people who help us decent?" She shook her head at the confused looks. "You guard him, that alone would be enough. You're both strong women, which is also enough to gain our respect. But you stood watch over the children and kept them safe, we don't take that lightly."

Lydia remembered something from when she met Bo, one of the first things she heard him say. "Women bear the power of creation." She saw the questioning look in Kaie's eyes so she explained. "It's what I heard him say the first time I met him. This idiot who I had been tasked with guarding called me property, a _whore_."

Kaie laughed loudly at that, shaking her head and having to wipe tears from her eyes. "By Sithis, his reaction must have been a shock to whoever saw it."

Lydia laughed, her green eyes going distant. "You could say that." She locked eyes with Kaie. "The guards that witness the beating, looked about to either pass out or throw up when they came back inside. They had to take a few days off after, couldn't hear a loud noise or even a raised voice without jumping in fright." They both laughed for a moment before Lydia spoke again. "I had never met him before that day, didn't know him at all and he got so angry with Malius for what he said. Bo grabbed him, then told him 'Women bear the power of creation, all I can do is send you to Oblivion.' Bastard left town as soon as he could walk, haven't heard a word about him since."

Kaie put a firm hand on her arm. "We Reach folk care about women as much as Khajiit do. So he's been taught from birth to respect women or face the consequences. This Malius person is lucky to be alive, specially after how Bo lost his sister Khaari." Her words had gone soft when she spoke of the lost sibling of the newest Daedric Prince.

When Lydia woke hours later it was already dark, Rayya and Kaie no longer in the large tent they share that afternoon. Though the two Briarhearts were still standing sentry at the mouth of the tent, Lydia took the time to wash and don her casual clothes. A simple pair of leather breeches and linen shirt. Glad she decided to come on this adventure, it wasn't often a Nord could meet Forsworn and live to tell the tale. She couldn't wait to tell Farkas about this, he'd probably have her tell it several times over. Claiming he just liked to hear her voice. She missed him, but wouldn't have passed up a chance to help him cure himself for anything. With a relaxed content feeling she left the tent to go find her thane and fellow housecarl.

Rayya was sitting by the fire dressed in Forsworn armor, which Lydia had to admit looked rather good on the younger woman. She was sitting close to Kaie, both of them watching Bo intently as he sat off to the side. He didn't look well, swaying about and sweating profusely. He almost fell over backwards, Lydia moved toward him but Rayya spoke up before she could reach him. "Alright, that's enough. It obviously affects you something terrible."

He shook his head as he stood, the fur that had been draped over his lap falling away exposing his scarred naked body. "Yes, _dear_." Bo staggered toward the fire like he was too drunk to keep his feet. He plopped himself down on the embers, his sickly look fading as soon as the flames touched his bare skin. He growled softly and the flames flared for a few heartbeats. Once they died down to normal he looked over and waved. "Sleep well, Lydia?"

Everyone turned at his words, Kaie and Rayya giving her nods of welcome. Lydia shook her head at the scene before her. "Yes, it was nice to sleep without armor on for once. Knowing you were safe." She took the offered seat near Rayya, looking at her fellow housecarl. "What's going on?"

Rayya nod toward Bo. "He's been trying to learn what his limits are." Seeing the curious look in Lydia's green eyes she shook her head. "You really don't want to know."

Kaie was the one who explained. "He and Grandmother have been trying out different poisons, testing to see which ones affect him now that he's not exactly human."

She bit her lip, her face scrunched up in thought. "What have you learned?"

He stepped out of the fire, all the symptoms he show before gone. "Well we know that most of the lesser poisons don't have any affect at all. The really dangerous ones just seem to get me drunk, drunker than that party at Jorrvaskr." He stepped closer, not about to loudly proclaim what they found to be a genuine weakness. But Kaie's raised voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Put that thing away!" She had her hand out in front of her eyes, trying to block the sight of his nakedness. "Cover it up or I'll... I'll." She grinned deviously when her eyes flicked to the woman next to her. "I'll make Rayya cover it, with her _mouth_!" Kaie was watching the Redguard and trying to suppress a laugh.

Rayya blushed as she turned and smacked Kaie's shoulder. "Hey! You said you wouldn't tell!" The Redguard looked embarrassed beyond belief.

Kaie leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. "I promised not to tell him and I didn't. But I never said I wouldn't try to make it happen for you sweety." She put her hand down, dropping all pretense of being ashamed to see his naked form. "Life's too short to go around _unfulfilled_."

Rayya sat up to her full height, her eyes narrowing. "I said I was just a little _pent-up_ is all, and you can't exactly blame me for that. Smart, honorable, and completely naked damn near every time I turn around. How's a woman s'posed ta keep her mind off it?"

Kaie kissed her again, a gentle smile on her tattooed face. "You don't sweety, you tell him how you feel and if he agrees, you put it to good use." She looked Bo over like he was a piece of meat to a starving wolf. "No reason you can't be bed mates, relieve some of that stress. And if he don't, you can always come back here. I'll gladly help you work off all that energy." The older woman chuckled at the look of desire in Rayya's eyes while she watched Bo walk back over to his seat and cover up.

Lydia sensed that Rayya was about to stand, so she grabbed her arm stopping her. She leaned close and began to explain all that had happened between Bo and Njada. How he was heartbroken, and may not be fully over her yet. Lydia let go of her arm, giving it a gentle pat. "I was only telling you so you know. Just in case he isn't..." Rayya nod in understanding, then stood and went to Bo. Lydia watched them for a short while as Rayya whispered to him. Seeing the shocked look on his face as he glanced over to stare at Kaie, then pulled Rayya in for a hug.

Lydia turned when she heard Kaie talking to her. "I know, he told Grandmother about it earlier." She leaned in, her ice-blue eyes narrowed and face so close Lydia could smell mint on her breath. "You _snore_ , by the way."

Lydia leaned back in shock. "I... _I_... _**Do I**_?" She was genuinely curious now. Farkas never told her, but they didn't exactly get much sleeping done when they were in bed. So it's possible the Companion didn't know. Kaie laughed, patting her on the leg. "Yeah, but don't worry. Me and Rayya couldn't sleep, had to go work off a little stress. Poor thing was wound up tighter than a dwemer machine."

Lydia looked back over to where Rayya and Bo had been, now seeing the empty seat. "She hides it well. Been with us for weeks and I didn't even notice."

"Aww, honey. That's cause you weren't looking to bed her." Kaie gave her leg another squeeze. "Trust me, I could tell soon as I walked into your camp." She glanced toward Bo's tent, then back to the fire. Her blue eyes going distant. "I'm pretty sure it's just comfort, don't think either of em are ready for anything more." Kaie grew serious, making Lydia pay close attention to her next words. "She had a steady woman in Falkreath, but the only men she was ever with were the ones she was ordered to service. So if she's interested in Bo, I figured I would try to make that happen. Might help heal her to bed a man she actually want's to , specially one who was raised to treat women right."

Lydia nod in agreement. "Might help him too, I hated how it affected him. But it's not my place to tell him how to live his life, I'm still just a housecarl. Even if he did release me from my oath and set up a pension."

Kaie shook her head. "I don't know what happened to cause that, but I would ask you to reconsider." She locked eyes with Lydia. "He may be damn near immortal now, able to withstand a blow that would level a giant. But he's still that same sad sweet boy who lost his mind when he lost his family." She looked into the fire, tears sparkling in her eyes. "You seen the scar on his chest yeah, the one over his heart?" Without waiting for an answer Kaie told Lydia the most worrisome news she had ever heard. "He tried to cut his own heart out." She shrugged. "Don't know if he was tryn'a make himself a Briarheart, or just kill himself outright. Never would say. Almost managed it too, had cut deep enough that one slip of that dagger woulda' ended him. That gods damned bone dagger..."

"I've been on the wrong end of that blade once, that was enough for me." Lydia offered, trying to fill the silence in the conversation. "Accidentally walked into the room where he and Lucia were sleeping, didn't even know I made a mistake until the blade was to my throat. Then he told me about the assassin's trying to get him to sign over control of the company and it made sense."

Kaie shook her head, tears dripping from her eyes freely. "No, you misunderstand. That was _Khaari's_ dagger, his is locked away." She waved her hand vaguely toward the darkened hillside. "He carries that everywhere so when he finds the bitch that ordered them murdered, he can bury it in her heart. As long as he still carries that dagger, his revenge isn't complete. Which means that the once sweet boy who lost everything and became a monster, will never come back until she's dead... if _ever_."

Lydia pat her on the back comfortingly. "She's supposed to be in Windhelm, but he said his revenge will have to wait. I was proud of him for saying that, thinking of the whole world instead of that one woman. But now that he's a Daedric Prince..." The words died on her tongue, dropping them in a sad silence.

Kaie wiped her face and looked over at the housecarl. "You're worried that he will ride in there and kill her, destroying the whole city in the process."

Lydia shrugged. "The Stormcloak's have it coming for all they've done. But the people who live there and are just trying to get by? They would get hurt or killed in the battle, and I don't know him as well as you. But I don't think he could live with himself knowing he hurt that many people..." Lydia paused for a second, remembering how many he killed in his quest for vengeance. "...who _don't_ deserve it."

They sat in silence for a while before Kaie motioned for Lydia to follow. She led her over to where the food was laid out. "Figured you'd be hungry, and you can sleep in my tent when you're ready. I promise I won't molest you in your sleep." She laughed at the look on Lydia's face. "Not that I don't find you appealing honey, but I can tell you're not interested, and we respect that here in the Reach." She saw the raised eyebrow and nod. "Not once since you met me have you looked anywhere but my eyes, even when you think I'm not looking."

Lydia blushed slightly as she looked down. "It's not that you aren't beautiful, I'm just not into women." Her eyes went distant as her mind played the memories of her last romp with Farkas. "And I'm in love with a good man, who wants to cure himself of the beastblood. I don't know if Farkas would ever marry me while he still carry's it, but as soon as we find a cure..." She stopped talking when Kaie put a plate in her hands.

The slightly shorter but older woman smiled at her. "Better reason than most give for turning me down." She shrugged at the raised eyebrow she got. "Not many are willing to risk my father's wrath for breaking my heart. I swear actually being a Princess is not all it's built up to be in the stories. So mostly I have to be the one who starts anything, and make very clear that it's just stress relief so they don't faint on me. _Gods_ men are so _**delicate**_."

Lydia snickered, nodding in agreement as she took the offered drink and food. They sat round the fire for a few hours, enjoying the night air and camp music. A few hours past midnight Lydia turned in, once again glad for the safety of the camp so she could be out of her armor and get actual rest. She snapped awake when she heard a scream, grabbing up her sword and shield. Lydia stepped out of the tent only to be blocked by the Briarhearts. The man stood a whole head taller than Lydia, but gave her an approving nod when he saw her armed. "Stay with the Princess please." His deep hollow voice was stern though polite.

Lydia nod to him, then backed herself into the tent without turning. Her keen eyes scanning the area of the camp she could see, looking for what caused the commotion. She wasn't about to take the chance to put on her armor when a threat could appear at any moment. She heard a distant yell, then a man bellow. "Skyrim is for the Nords! The Reach belongs to the Silverblood's!" Her grip tightened on her sword, traces of lighting started to crackle beside her as Kaie readied herself for the fight. There was a strange sound, like a plane of Oblivion had ripped open on the far side of the camp. Then Lydia saw something she never would have believed before she met her Thane.

What could only be described as a cross between horse and man, came stampeding down the canyon. The Centaur was near as tall as a mammoth, and the curved horns on its head easily longer than Lydia's arm. The human half looked similar to Bo and was carrying a long daedric looking spear. The horse half of its body had a silvery-white hide, and massive black hooves that sounded like thunder when he galloped over the wooden pathway. Several loud shouts of surprise came from near the bridge, followed by the sound of armor being stomped to pieces. All at once it went silent, the whole camp holding its breath for what felt like eternity. The Briarheart's parted, letting them know it was safe to exit the tent. The enchanted hide walls of no further use at the moment.

Lydia led Kaie out toward the entrance to the camp, the Briarheart's following closely. They came upon the sight of a massacre. There were near twenty smears of bloody meat encased in flattened metal, and one very large Centaur. He was holding something in his arms, when he turned they saw the void colored eyes of Bo dripping tears. He was holding a boy of maybe fourteen years who had been bashed in the head by a mace, blood flowing from his shattered skull in pulses. The tallest Briarheart stepped forward and reached up, putting a gentle hand on the young man. He closed his eyes in concentration for a moment as the shimmer of magic flared at his touch. Whe he looked up he spoke. "He was trying to make it back to warn us, but there wasn't time. The Silverblo..."

His words were cut off by a deep inhuman growl from Bo that caused the mortals to loose their footing. Lydia and Kaie watched from the muddy bank, neither one caring about the cold water seeping into their night clothes. There was a golden glow surrounding the boy, when he held him to his chest and whispered. " _ **Tiid**_..." All who witness were in awe as the wound healed and blood dissapear. When he opened his eyes Bo set him down on his feet. The young man walked toward everyone watching on wobbly legs, a dazed look of confusion on his young face.

He shifted back to human, the Centaur exploding in a cloud of darkness. Leaving behind the naked form of Bo, who was shaking his head and stumbling toward the road across the bridge. Lydia moved to go check on him, but he put his hand up to stop her before she even made it to her feet. It wasn't but a few heartbeats later he fell flat on his back, right before they all heard the sound of flapping wings from an incoming dragon. Everyone watched in fear as it land directly in front of Bo, close enough the large sleek beast could snap him up in its jaws if it wished. It didn't attack though, simply spoke to him where he lay on the stone bridge. The two dov speaking softly enough that no one could make out the words. After a few moments the dragon leaned back and breathed a torrent of white-hot dragon-fire over him, before flying away without another sound.

Lydia started toward him, only pausing when she heard Rayya approach. The Redguard was hobbling like she was sore and battered, though she had a content smile on her face. She didn't turn from her agonizingly slow and painful trek toward Bo, speaking to Lydia when she caught up. "Sore as all oblivion, but soo completely worth it."

Lydia shook her head to clear the unwanted thoughts that popped into her mind. She really didn't want to imagine her thane and fellow housecarl rutting. They made it to his side by the time he had gathered himself. Before they could ask, he spoke. "She told me that there was going to be a price for what I did, altering time like that." He looked off to the northwest, his eyes distant. "But she said that anyone who defies both our father and Alduin to save a life has her blessing, so she healed me." He looked over and saw the pained grimace Rayya had, and Bo's face changed. His whole demeanor looking apologetic. He put his hands on her hips, the golden glow of a healing spell flaring when they touched.

Rayya sighed in relief when the spell took affect. She leaned in and kissed him, pecking him on the lips. "Thank you." She saw the very uncomfortable look on Lydia's face and winked at her. "Still worth it."

"You want some brain-soap to wash that thought from your mind?" Came in a teasing voice as Kaie walked up.

Lydia made gagging sounds. "Gods yes! I'm scarred for life, don't know if I'll ever sleep again."

"We'll try to keep the noise down." Rayya laughed at the sudden ill look that swept over Lydia's face at her words.

Kaie chuckled, shaking her head. "Sweety, the whole camp heard you screaming. How in oblivion are you gonna keep that down?" She got a mischievous grin. "Unless he gags you, maybe ties you up?"

Rayya cocked her head, putting one hand on her hip. "Well, If that's what it takes to keep getting my needs tended..." She winked at Kaie. "...we'll have to try it."

Lydia had a confused look on her face. "Heard what? I didn't hear anything."

"My tent's enchanted to muffle sound, that's why I didn't want you snoring. No noise can get out and very little can get in, but it makes everything loud as all oblivion inside." Kaie shook her head, though she was smiling. She looked at Bo, her ice-blue eyes questioning. "So, a Centaur huh?"

He shrugged. "It just came to me when I shifted, somehow knew that they would be far more terrified of it than a wolf."

Her eyes went distant for a few heartbeats before she gave him a nod. "So you can sense what will frighten them the most, and change into it. That would be useful, can you change anyone else, bestow your gift like Lord Hircine?"

Bo thought about it for a little while, then shrugged. "Honestly don't know, have no idea what would happen if someone drank my blood other than the few vampires that burned to ash." He saw the look on her face and put his hands up. "Oh no, we are not trying that just to find out. It could kill you, and I'm not facing Grandmother's wrath over it."

Kaie put her hand up to her chin in thought. "Well, we have a few criminals we could try it on."

Bo shook his head. "If Grandmother wishes me too, I will agree." His gaze hardened. "But not to create an army of werelings so you can take over the Reach!"

Rayya snickered. " _Were-lings_?"

He looked down shyly. "Was the only word I could think of."

She laughed loudly, shaking her head at him. "Werelings isn't a word."

"Could be." He pouted at her, making the Redguard sigh.

Rayya leaned up and kissed him. "It's not a word, but I will concede to you using it on the grounds that I still want you to tend my needs." She smirked, though only Bo could see it. "So as long as you rutt me senseless everyday, I will allow you to call them werelings."

Lydia had a shocked look on her face. "Every day?" She shared a look with Kaie, who only snickered at her discomfort.

Rayya turned around to face them, an evil smirk on her face. "At _least_ everyday, hopefully several times a day." She sheathed her swords and put her hands on her hips. "What?"

Lydia went to speak, but closed her mouth. Her teeth snapping as her jaw clenched. She slumped her shoulders in defeat. "That's gonna be horrible, traveling with you two if you're rutting like rabbits everywhere. I guess I'm stuck with nights watch from now on."

Kaie put a hand on her arm. "You know they were teasing, right?"

Lydia laughed brightly, letting them know she wasn't as put off as she acted. "Me too, I don't really mind, as long as they're happy. I just miss Farkas, and having to listen to them going at it will make the trip seem longer." She gave Rayya and Bo a bright smile. "As long as you are happy, don't worry about what anyone else thinks."

"Oh, I'm happy with our arrangement." Rayya said with a grin. "Made him promise me that if he finds someone he wants to be with, he'll tell me straight away. I don't want to come between him and love, just keep us both from getting frustrated."

Kaie crossed her arms over her chest. "And...?" She nod to the Forsworn that started gathering bodies and clearing the mess.

Rayya looked down shyly. "And you were right. When it's with someone I choose, it is enjoyable." She looked over at Bo who had a confused look. "Very enjoyable." She hugged him, whispering when she was close. "I was ordered to service men on the Jarl's command, never had a choice before." She put her hands on his face, pulling him close. "Thank you." She whispered softly before kissing him again.

Bo hugged her tightly. "You don't need to thank me, and if someone catches your fancy feel free to act on it. I'm sorry I didn't notice before how it affected you, I didn't think my being naked was a problem."

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed his ass. "Oh, it's not a problem. As long as you don't mind helping me out if I start to get distracted."

Kaie knew where Rayya's groping would lead now that the young woman discovered what it was like to have an attentive lover who cared about her needs. "Gee'sh you two, get a tent!"

Lydia shook her head at the sight. "Gods, I miss Farkas."

Kaie studied the tall Nord's face. "Must be a werewolf thing, I've never had the pleasure." She barked a laugh at the vigorous nod and wide smile Lydia gave her. "So, this wolf of yours got a brother?" The smirk on Lydia's face made her pause, scrutinizing her for clues to what she was thinking. "He _does_? Is he strong, smart, caring and attentive but still able to weather the creator's monthly storm?" Kaie paused for a few heartbeats, her own eyes distant. "Is he good looking, shorter than me, and most importantly. Not afraid of magic?"

Lydia nod to every question, but then stopped and shook her head. "Well, I know Farkas is all of those things, except he's taller than me." She saw the defeated pout on Kaie's face and put a hand on her arm for comfort. "They're twins, though they don't look all that much alike. Vilkas is shorter than me, but I find Farkas more handsome."

"How much shorter?" Kaie asked enthusiastically, her sharp mind running through possible ways to meet Vilkas.

"About a half-hand taller than me." Bo told her with a worried look on his face. "But he's already got someone, sorry."

Kaie shrugged, though the far-away look was still there. "Can't blame a girl for tryin."

Rayya laughed. "Well now that I know what you're looking for, I can keep an eye out." She looked down as a sad smile graced her lips. "You helped me even though you didn't have to, talked me through my problem and then fixed it for me. Of course I will return the favor, if I can."

Kaie gave her an approving nod. "I was glad to help, and by Anu It's not that I really want to marry right now. Besides, I prefer the company of women even if I enjoy both. Just never found a man strong enough to match me. But I am expected to produce heirs one day, possibly sooner than I'm ready for. One more reason why being Princess isn't all the stories make it out to be."

Lydia shook her head. "That's horrible. You don't have a choice? I mean, can't you just refuse?"

Kaie shook her head, her hands starting to crackle with the beginnings of lightning. "As long as my Da's still in prison, the clans look to me for leadership. I may be only Princess, but I'm actually ruling in his stead as Queen. Old gods forbid, but if he dies I will have no choice except to take a husband and produce heirs." She took a deep calming breath, forcing her hands open as the sparks dissipated. "But that's my problem, you needn't worry about it."

The four of them were silent for a while, the only sound was the people clearing away the aftermath of the attack. Having loaded most of the remains in a few carts, they were gathering the weapons and destroyed armor. Planning to melt down what they couldn't use. Nothing was wasted in the Reach.

A few days later, and they were back in Whiterun. Just walking through the gate when Lucia came running up with several urgent messages. It seemed that while they were out on a contract, Farkas, Athis, and Torvar were ambushed by Silverhand. Who were demanding that the one who destroyed Gallows rock, turn himself over or they would kill the whelps along with Farkas. Since Skjor and Aela were still healing up and Vilkas was out on a contract in Eastmarch, Bo was the only one able to deal with the problem. He made sure Lucia and Faendal were alright, then head back out to the stables. He gathered their horses, then rented a horse and cart to carry the wounded back if needed.

They rode northwest for near a day before coming upon the Silverhand holdout. Orotheim was a small cave, but it didn't take an army to keep hostages once they were caught. Bo stopped just outside the entrance, his eyes focused on the dark hole leading into the mountain. "Count a hundred, then follow. I want them to think I'm alone so they don't kill the whelps."

Lydia grabbed his arm, her hand shaking. "Farkas..."

He shrugged her hand off, sniffing the air as he moved forward. "Is still alive, and I will do all I can to keep him that way."

They had counted past sixty when they heard a scream and the clash of steel. Both women bolted into the cave with weapons raised. They had to climb a set of stairs, cross a small platform, then down into the main cavern where Bo was barely holding off a large Orc in daedric armor. The Silverhand leader had an evil looking battle axe that shimmer green with enchantment, the blade carved with twin wolves that looked slain. He stood at least two heads taller than Bo and looked to be easily winning the fight. The smaller man being beat down with every impact of the larger weapon on his skyforge steel. It didn't look like Bo could hold out much longer, and it was just what the housecarl's needed. Three other Silverhand leaning against the cage carelessly while the fifth was sitting on a log drinking mead.

The four other Silverhand didn't even have time to react before Rayya had lopped the head off the one sitting down as she passed, she managed to mortally wound another before Lydia had skewered one with her own blade. The last one was grabbed around the throat by Torvar, while Athis had put his hand through the bars of the cage and launched a fireball at Bo. The flames washed over him, but didn't seem to do any good. He was still being beat down by the large Orc. "Help him!" Athis cried when his spell didn't heal Bo like it should have.

Rayya spun around, just in time to witness a dragon's voice in all its devastating glory. Bo had healed enough from the fire to catch his breath, the stamina poison and enchantment from the axe waning for a few heartbeats. The full power of the unrelenting force shout hit the Orc, and he simply vanished. Blown to bits so small they could not be seen by mortal eyes, what looked like a red cloud slammed against the wall. The daedric armor mangled beyond recognition, but the axe simply fell to the floor with a dull thud as the sickly green shimmer faded. Bo growled when he picked up the axe, a hard look in his eyes when he turned around. "I give you the Rueful Axe of Clavicus Vile."

Rayya's eyes scrunched up, a furious look on her tattooed face. "That bastard! Felt insulted so he tries to have you killed? If he weren't a daedric prince..."

Bo's eyes flared gold for a heartbeat as he nod to her. "Yes, we _will_ have _**words**_." The fires in the cave all shot up easily four times higher than they were just a second ago, when they calmed down Bo's eyes had returned to normal. He looked over at the cage Lydia was opening. "Farkas?"

Athis and Torvar helped Lydia pick the large man up. "They made us give him some potion to knock him out, said if he didn't drink it they would kill all of us." The two whelps sounded pitifully apologetic. "We didn't know what else to do..."

Bo nod to them, his eyes studying the sleeping Companion. "You did the right thing, not that you had much choice anyway."

They both relaxed slightly, looking relieved. "Is it true what they said, bout him bein a werewolf?"

Bo saw the worried look in Lydia's eyes and nod. "Yes, but it's not his fault. The people who turned me, infected him as well. Didn't know until it was too late, but I may have found a way to cure him. Was going to take him there when we got back to town, then we found out about you getting captured."

Lydia sagged in relief for his not quite lie, silently thanking Bo for taking the blame. Knowing it would make him more hated than before. "How long do these potions last?"

Torvar answered her, glad to be talking to someone who wasn't cursed. "They last a few hours between doses, so he should wake up soon."

Athis looked into Bo's eyes. "Is that why the fire didn't heal you, cause your cursed now, a monster?"

Bo grimaced at the Dunmer's choice of words. "It did work, you have my thanks for that. It was the poison and enchantment that had me down, and I don't think I'm a monster Athis. At least not any more of one than I was before, just bargained with the Daedra to get the power to stand against the dragon, keep my temper in check so I don't hurt anyone."

Athis shook his head with a frown on his face. "Well, I won't judge you on your actions here today. But what Njada said still stands, you damn near killed her, then Skjor and Aela. Maybe the other Circle members can't see it, but us whelps think that you're letting the power go to your head. Don't care about people who get in the way, just lay waste to everything around you." He saw Bo's grim nod of acceptance, and gave a nod of his own, letting the dragonborn know he was done opening old wounds.

By the time Farkas woke it was night, and Bo wasn't about to send the whelps back alone after their ordeal. Even if they didn't respect him, he wouldn't send them to their death. So he was going to have Rayya escort them home while he, Lydia, and Farkas went to see Grandmother Malta. She had told him that to find the cure she needed to scry with one of the wolves present, that along with their blood would show the way to a cure if one was available. As he explained everything to Farkas, Athis and Torvar elected to go along. The Companions were family, and family helped one another. So after a meal from the supplies in the cave, the six of them load everything of use and head for Karthspire. Bo and Rayya on horseback, while Lydia sat in the back of the cart with a still groggy Farkas. Torvar drove the cart, while Athis constantly scanned their surroundings for threats.

It was well after sunup when they reached the double bridge entrance to the camp, Bo only giving a passing wave to the posted guards as his group trundled by. Both Lydia and Rayya getting solemn salutes from the Forsworn due to their status as guardians. Bo introduced them to Kaie, noticing the looks that passed between the Princess and Athis. He and Torvar stay at the camp proper with Rayya watching over them to insure no incidents happened. While Lydia and Farkas were taken up to speak with Malta. A few hours later the three of them gathered Rayya, Torvar, and a very disheveled Athis who was being clung to by a similarly disheveled Reach Princess. The Companions and Housecarls head back to Whiterun to inform Kodlak of the news that a cure was possible, they only needed to gather the heads of those who tricked the Harbinger into accepting the beastblood. Then whomever wished for a cure simply had to throw a head into the sacred flame of the Harbinger in Ysgramor's tomb.

And there in lie the problem, the only way to open the tomb was with Wuuthrad. Ysgramor's famous axe, which had been broken and scattered across the province to keep the tomb from being desecrated. Bo knew the location of the witches he needed to slay, now it was a scavenger hunt for the remaining pieces of Wuuthrad. He had Lydia stay in Whiterun to keep Lucia safe, and so she could spend time with Farkas. While he and Rayya got information from Skjor and Aela's contacts on the axe shards. Unfortunately, most of them were in the possession of Silver hand groups hold up in different locations. Though considering how they acted on blind hate, Bo had no problem removing them from the world.

They were heading back to check in, hoping the last piece had been located. They decided to stop in Solitude and resupply since Rayya had never been. It was sunset when they walked through the gate to be met with an execution. The guard that had opened the gate for Ulfric after he killed King Torryg, had been found guilty of treason. As much hate as Bo had for Ulfric and his racist ideals, he couldn't see the justice in it. Honorable or not, Ulfric had challenged Torryg to single combat and the High King accepted. They had no cause to call him a murderer for citing ancient law to get his way, and surely had no right to kill the guard who simply opened a gate letting the rebels leave the city. It set Bo in a bad mood from the start, and listening to the drunken rabble at the Inn only fueled his ire.

After breakfast they head out to the market, hoping to stock up then head home after Rayya saw her fill of the large city. They came upon an Altmer shop owner, the woman was older but still quite handsome in her fine clothes. She stopped and cocked her head at the pair. "If you're heading to the Blue Palace, you might want to rethink that outfit." She studied them with a calculating look.

Rayya went to bark a rude comment in return, but Bo spoke before she could. "What should we wear to court today then, Ma'am?"

Taarie gave them a clever smile. "You really are going to the Blue Palace? I have an arrangement in mind..." She lay out her plan of having them wear her shops clothing for the Jarl, all they need do was tell Elisif where the clothing came from and they would receive it and a sum of gold as payment.

Bo gave her a bright smile as he looked over the fine cloth in the store. "Keep the gold, I would have you make several dresses for my daughter." He gave them the rough size of Lucia with room to grow, and her favorite colors. Picked out several outfits for himself and his housecarls, then changed out of his furs. When Rayya stepped out of the dressing room, the sight of her toned form in the fine dress took his breath away. Bo linked his arm in hers and led her off to the palace, the two of them planning his rise to thane of Solitude.

Court did not go as easy as he wished, though telling the Jarl about the fine quality work done at Radiant Raiment was done in a few moments. There was a man from Dragon Bridge asking for help on behalf of the town, hearing chanting and seeing strange lights from one of the more notorious caves in the area. Elisif was going to send out a legion of troops to secure the town and scour the cave, but the court mage Sybille Stentor interrupted her. Loudly claiming that her scrying had shown no magical activity in the area, and it was likely superstition causing the worry. The steward Falk Firebeard talked the Jarl down to a very timid response of a mere handful of extra guards for the town. Bo thought that if that had happened at Dragonsreach when he went to tell Jarl Balgruuf of Helgen, Riverwood would still be defenseless. The thought of a useless Jarl sickened him, so he offered to go investigate Wolfskull cave, and see if he could cure the problem while furthering his chances of becoming thane.

Before court broke for lunch they had returned to Taarie and told her of the Jarl's intention to order several dresses. After arranging for everything he ordered to be shipped home, they donned their armor and head out.

It was after dark when the door to the Blue Palace opened, in limped an exhausted yet furious Bo with a similarly exhausted and seething mad Rayya next to him. They were followed by four Imperial soldiers and two Solitude guards who had been heading to the Inn after their watch, but heard the Dragonborn's request for security and followed without hesitation. The six soldiers were all quietly whispering about the glowing sword that hung at the Dragonborn's hip, all wondering who could even forge such a weapon. Bo looked at the empty throne and frowned, he sniffed once then head toward the private rooms. "All will be explained as soon as we see the Jarl, gather the mage and steward." He paused his slow shamble a few feet from Elisif's door. " _Housecarl_!" The armored Bolgeir along with his daughter and trainee Jordis were in front of Bo almost instantly. His large frame blocking the door with his shield while in his right hand was a two-handed sword, held like it were a smaller single-handed weapon. Jordis had her blade over the top of her shield ready to defend or attack at a moments notice.

"What is the meaning of this?" Came in a haughty voice from down the hall as the court mage was escorted along with the steward.

Bo turned and _glared_ at her, the anger coming from him was almost a tangible presence in the hall. "I will explain everything _**mage**_..." His eyes flickered to black voids for a half-heartbeat. "...but the Jarl must be present as this matter concerns her hold." He gave Rayya a glance. "Protect the Jarl." His order causing Bolgeir and Jordis to share a questioning glance. Bo looked back at the guards that crowded the hall, giving them a stern glare. "That goes for the rest of you, I shouldn't have to tell you that Jarl Elisif is your primary concern. No matter what else happens." He turned his eyes back to the Housecarl's of Solitude. "We must to talk to your liege, _now_." The last word was growled out so harshly everyone but Rayya flinched from the furious tone.

"Let them in Bolgeir, it's obviously important." Came through the door in a soft voice, the young Jarl sounding laden with sleep, grief, or a mix of both.

Bolgeir nod to Jordis then turned to unlock the door while she watched everyone in the hall warily. The young blonde backed into the room, never taking her eyes from the group as they all entered the large bedroom of the widowed Jarl. Bo pointed toward the corner opposite the bed, far enough away from the door there would be no escape for the steward or mage should they try anything. The guards led them over to the spot he indicated, one of the Solitude guards moving the furniture to keep the potential combat zone clear. Bo looked the two prisoners over with a firm scowl. The steward looked confused, but the mage Sybille seemed tense and was covering her mouth and nose with her hand. The hooded robes she wore hid her young face from the mortals in the room, but Bo wasn't exactly mortal anymore. He had noticed her strange scent when they visit court that morning, but had no reference for the smell until they were attacked on the road back to town.

"Now what's this about then?" Elisif asked impatiently, her tired eyes studying at all the armored strangers in her bedroom.

Bo nod to Rayya, signalling her to keep to their plan. With a firm squeeze of his shoulder, the Redguard slowly pulled the glowing sword from the sheath on Bo's hip and stabbed it into the chest at the foot of the bed. The light coming from the jewel on the hilt casting most of the room in a pleasant glow. "Jarl Elisif, stay within the light please." She saw the shock and confusion on the young widow's face and motioned toward the guards. "Everyone is here for your safety, I assure you my Thane has no ill intent toward you."

Bo didn't turn his eyes from the two people surrounded by guards. "That beautiful weapon is Dawnbreaker, the holy blade of Meridia." His gaze locked on to Sybille. "Do you know what it does?" Bo relaxed his body, looking like he was ready to drop. Hoping the vulnerable image would be good enough bait. "Educate them, Rayya."

She moved slowly, careful not to antagonize Bolgier and Jordis any further after the way they reacted to her pulling the sword. She untied a small leather pouch from her hip. "Vampire dust, we were attacked on the way back." Rayya explained as she sprinkled a few pinches of the dust over Dawnbreaker. The light from the jewel flared, turning the dust to little specks of flame. Like it was raining fire over the glowing weapon.

Sybille flinched back, trying to get as far from the light as she could. She was visibly shaking, her head darting around the room for a possible escape. Elisif leaned forward and put her hand up in protest, but Bo's voice caused her to hold her silence. "When we fist arrive that man Varnius was telling the Jarl about strange lights and chanting coming from Wolfskull cave." His eyes narrowed at Sybille. "And you told the Jarl, quite loudly I might add. That your scrying show no magical traces in the area, it was likely just superstitious _nonsense_." He paused as everyone started watching the mage intently. "Now I'm no mage, but I have to wonder... If this was the first time he came here to ask for help, why had you _already_ been scrying that area? And if it wasn't the first time, then how in oblivion did you miss what was going on in that cave?"

"Or the ruins damn near right next to it!" Rayya barked angrily, her stern voice making the guards and steward flinch. Bolgeir and Jordis pulled closer to Elisif, tightening their grip on their weapons.

Bo nod to her, never taking his eyes from Sybille. "Imagine our surprise when we enter the cave to find a group of over thirty necromancers trying to summon Potema herself." He paused as everyone gasped in shock. "We were almost too late, but managed to kill the leader and break the spell she was casting. They were using Meridia's beacon to focus their magicka, I don't understand all of it but when I removed the beacon Meridia spoke to me." There were cries of terror at the thought of interaction with Daedra, which only infuriated Bo. "Meridia is not evil!" He yelled, making everyone go silent. "She was Aedra but cast down for disagreeing with the others, read a damned history book." Bo growled at the guards. "She _despises_ undead and necromancy, how could any being that cares for the sanctity of life be evil? Never mind, I don't have the time or patience to teach you a theology lesson." Bo shook his head, unclenching his fists when Rayya put a calming hand on his shoulder.

She nod toward Bo. "She told my Thane that there was a powerful necromancer in the ruins of her temple. He was robbing graves to create an army of undead, planned to attack the city when it was complete." Rayya cast a quick glance at Falk and Sybille, her gaze colder than the sea of ghosts. "We counted over a hundred and thirty bodies, most just thrown to the floor carelessly and that was only the rooms we passed through. There were many more rooms stacked waist high. _Hundreds_ of soldiers from both sides who'll never get to see the afterlife, honored war dead used as slaves by a madman." She shook her head, her mouth twisted into a grimace. "When we found Malkoran and finally managed to kill the bastard. Meridia heralded him as her Champion, tasked him with purging necromancy from the world with Dawnbreaker. Not even half a league from her temple we were attacked by an entire coven of vampires that were angry we interrupted Potema's summoning. Somehow they knew what we did, yet..."

"You didn't even know what was going on." Bo finished for his companion, mostly to keep Rayya from getting into trouble if this all went sideways. "So either you really did scry and somehow missed the signs, or..." He was cut off by Sybille before he could finish.

"I was lying." The mage spoke confidently, though her voice sounded disgusted at the thought. She looked toward the bed and the young widow shielded by the two housecarls. "My Lady, I believe we owe them an explanation." Her voice had a pleading tone to it.

Elisif nod in agreement, her eyes turning to the soldiers in the room. "You are all dismissed, we have a private matter to discuss and I expect no word of this to leave this room." There was a hint of steel in her young voice when the Jarl spoke to the guards. She looked over at her steward. "Falk, I will inform you of anything further that requires your attention. Good night."

The red haired steward looked around the room with worried eyes. "Are you sure my Jarl? I can stay if you nee..."

Elisif gave him a frosty glare. "You are dismissed, now all of you get out of my bed chamber." She kept up the stern look until the door shut behind the steward, leaving Elisif and her housecarls alone with Bo, Rayya, and Sybille.

Bo still hadn't taken his eyes from the mage, the scowl on his face apparent to anyone with eyes. Sybille slowly reached up and took her hood down, revealing her young face and eyes glowing like fire. She nod to him. "I thank you for taking measures to assure the Jarl's safety." She cocked her head, studying Bo. "I must say, I'm impressed. No other has ever figured it out, though I think I smell the possible reason you picked up on it so easily _wolf_." Her mouth twisted into a wry smirk, revealing pearl-white fangs glistening in the light.

Elisif pulled Dawnbreaker from the chest, tossing it up by her pillows and throwing one of her blankets over the glowing blade. "Sybille don't antagonize them please, he's the Dragonborn for Mara's sake, and his Housecarl is obviously good at her job or they would not be standing here after all that." Sybille frowned, then nod to her Jarl as Elisif started to explain. "I thank you both for the consideration, but I have known of Sybille's _condition_ since I was betrothed to Torryg. Her abilities are the only reason I'm still alive, she's thwarted several assassination attempts over the years. Regardless, yes she lied in court. She lied because we knew something big was happening, but didn't want to cause panic."

Bo turned and gave Elisif an approving nod. She reached up and gave both her housecarl's a light touch on the elbow, the two of them relaxed slightly. Not quite casual, but not looking like they were going to stab Bo or Rayya at the moment. "So they were trying to summon Potema, that is much worse than I thought. Luckily you were there to stop them, legend tells that the Dragonborn is tied to the wheel of fate. It would seem the legends are indeed true." Sybille stated calmly as she moved one of the chairs over and sat down, still a respectful distance from Dawnbreaker. The vampire mage cocked her head at him, studying him carefully for a moment. "I can smell Daedric influence on you Dragonborn, but cannot tell which. Meridia and Hircine certainly, but there is another smell. Hot, like fire and ash yet dark and cold at the same time. You are a puzzle to me."

"Because I'm champion to more than one of them." Bo stated calmly, ignoring the look of surprise on the vampire's face.

Sybille leaned forward intently. "Truly?" Her glowing eyes flicked from Bo to Rayya when the Redguard nod.

Rayya gave an exaggerated bow. "You stand before the Dragonborn, Champion to the Daedra. We accept homage in the form of Thanehood." Bo turned and glared at his Housecarl, who was failing to hold back a fit of laughter. He turned and gave Jordis a raised eyebrow when he heard the young blonde snickering as well. Rayya tried to gather herself but broke out laughing at the smile on the vampire's face. "I'm sorry, it's just funny. I mean, here we are trying to make sure the Jarl's safe when she already knew about the vampire in her court and why she lied about the cave. Then she just blurts out what you are, when I was planning our escape in case something went wrong." Bo cocked a silver eyebrow at her, making Rayya try to straighten up. She gave him a smirk. "Well I was planning _my_ escape, you know. Since you're... well _you_.." She wiped at the tears in her eyes. "I mean, come on. What are the odds that a Jarl has a vampire working for her and isn't scared off by a champion to the daedra or even touching a daedric artifact for that matter? You gotta admit tha's funny." She chuckled then doubled over sweating and panting, unable to catch her breath.

Bo grabbed Rayya up in his arms when she wobbled, a worried look on his face as he cradled her close to his chest. "My dear, either you are far too exhausted to think straight, or..." He sniffed her, the look on his face switching from worry to sheer horror. Sybille was suddenly at his side touching her hand to Rayya's head.

"She's infected, but I don't see any bite marks." The vampire stated calmly, a curious look in her glowing eyes.

Bo looked Rayya over, scrutinizing every piece of exposed skin not covered by her plate steel. His ears twitched making him grow tense, hazel eyes flickering to black voids for less than a heartbeat. "They never got close enough to bite her, just hit us with a spell I've never seen before." He froze when a red blast of light came from the vampires hand, wrapping around then pulling energy from Rayya. "What is it, how do I cure her? Quickly, the dragon won't wait!"

Sybille stepped back, a scowl on her face. "It's a life drain spell, only blooded..." She looked up at the hard eyes of Bo shaking her head. "Pure-blood or half-blood's such as myself are the only ones who can wield it. But it works just like a bite, siphons off the life force of the target and almost always infects them." She ran from the room in a flash of blue robes, only to return a heartbeat later. "Here." She held a strong cure disease potion up to Rayya's lips. "I suspected a coven in that area, but not that they had a blooded in their ranks." Burning eyes looked over to Elisif. "My Jarl, that is the fourth one we've seen in the past year and a half."

Elisif put her delicate hand up to her chin in thought. "So either we have a pure-blood vampire out there creating offspring who all want to live in the mountain caves west of here. Or something is drawing them in, attracting them." She cocked her head. "Plotting or coincidence?"

Bo moved to hand Rayya off to Sybille. "Keep her safe, I have to deal with the dragon." He cast a fleeting glare at the vampire as he growled lowly. "Harm her and I will end you."

He didn't even pause his steps toward the door when Elisif asked. "What dragon?" Her voice curious, frantic, and tinged with worry.

There was a thunderous roar of challenge that shook the palace. He didn't say a word as he left the room, running down the stairs and out the doors of the palace. Bo slid to a stop in the empty street, pulling his bow and nocking an arrow. He tried to hit the beast before it land, but it was too dark for him to see clear enough to make contact with any of the three shots he fired.

He could hear the yells of Imperial soldiers when the ancient dragon land in front of him, but he couldn't count on them getting there in time to help. Bo dropped his bow and pulled his skyforge sword and axe of Whiterun, hoping they were strong enough to wound the creature before him. "Dovakiin, your time is at an end, the eldest has ordered your death. Killing you will ensure my rise to power, taste my Thu'um and know your destroyer." The dragon bellowed, his great voice shaking the palace and nearby homes. It leaned back and shouted a stream of frost, the blizzard like mist covering the whole street.

The shout washed over Bo coating everything in crystals of ice, he shook his head to clear the frost from his face but the dragon bellowed fire before he could respond. The flames healing his exhaustion and wounds he received from the vampires, unfortunately the ancient stone walls were not able to withstand the sudden temperature change. The heat caused the stone to explode, shards of granite slicing into Bo as if they were fired from a dwarven ballista. The impact forced him to his hands and knees. The dragon shot forward, trying to snap the downed man up in its jaws. But flinched back when a large arrow slammed into its neck, the projectile bigger around than Bo's thumb and the exposed shaft as long as his forearm.

He looked over to his right and saw on the balcony of the Blue Palace was Jarl Elisif and Sybille Stentor. The Jarl had a large contraption in her hands he had never seen before. It looked like a dwarven bow laid sideways over another large piece of dwemer metal, all of it shining in the moonlight as Elisif moved what looked like a spit handle on the side of the strange mechanism. The vampire mage was shooting lightning from one hand and ice spikes from the other. He heard two voices scream. "For Solitude!" Then saw a glint of steel as the young Housecarl in-training was laying into the dragon with her sword, her father Bolgier a few steps to her side. The large man wielding his two handed great sword like it was a simple wooden practice blade, he and his daughter hacked and stabbed at the dragon anywhere they could find an opening. Though their steel weapons were doing little damage they kept at it, hoping to at least assist the Dragonborn.

Bo staggered to his feet his obvious wounded nature catching the Housecarl's attention, the slight distraction all the dragon needed to swat them away with his wing. They landed in a tangled heap of the destroyed garden trellace. The ancient beast turned back to Bo and shattered his skyforge sword in his gnarled teeth. For the briefest moment he hesitated, primal fear showing in his eyes before he reached up to grab hold of the dragon. He managed to catch one of the horns with his right hand, but the beast pulled him into the air easily. Bo drove the axe of Whiterun into the dragons neck, scalding blood hissing as it ran down his arm. He tried to pull the axe free, but slammed into the dragon with a wheezing grunt of pain. He lost his grip and fell, rough scales slicing his chest and stomach on the way to the ground. Bo land face down in a bloody heap, the shafts of six Imperial arrows sticking out of his back, two in his left hip, and one in his right calf all quivering with each labored breath.

Jordis screamed in horror as the dragon looked down at the motionless dragonborn, then turned its sickly yellow eyes toward the approaching soldiers as they fired another volley. The glare that came from the ancient beast stopped them in their tracks as a low dangerous growl rumbled through the streets. He shifted, moving his wing over his fallen foe protectively. The steel arrows bouncing off his armored hide uselessly. A voice older than man or mer shook the entirety of Solitude. "He is Dovahkiin, born with our blood and soul yet mortal, no wings, claws, nor scales. _Still_ he accepted my challenge and faced me honorably knowing it could mean his end, as is our way. The way of _all_ Dovah and you _**dare**_ to interfere in our battle?" The dragon glared at the soldiers as smoke rolled out of its mouth. It leaned down and carefully looked Bo over, its yellow eyes narrowing at the sight of the arrows in his back. The dragon sniffed him curiously, then shifted to keep him covered as it turned its massive bulk to face the soldiers. "You Joor are not _worthy_ of his struggle, his _**sacrifice**_." The dragons large head snapped to the side when he heard a soft voice and footsteps approaching.

"Sacrifice?" Jordis asked worriedly as she shuffled toward the wounded dragonborn. She was favoring her left leg, and had tears welling in her eyes when she saw the rivulets of blood flowing from where the arrows were buried deep in his flesh. Her sword and shield fell to the ground, all thoughts of glorious battle forgotten. The grief of seeing the man so badly wounded by the very people he was trying to save, made her forget the danger posed by the dragon currently shielding him from further harm.

The dragon sniffed her once, then slid Bo toward her with the claw on his wing. "He has sacrificed more than a Joor could ever _fathom_ , all to gain the power to stand against the eldest. Alduin may have ordered his death, but he _**demanded**_ it be an _honorable_ one." He turned and looked back over the group of soldiers, taking a deep breath. "You treacherous Joor betray your own savior, and I will not carry out his _assassination_ for you... _**Fus!**_ " The entire column of soldiers was sent flying back, tumbling away to land in a mass of dizzy wounded on the ramp leading up to the garrison at Castle Dour. Sickly yellow eyes snapped back to Jordis and Bolgier. "I will not heal him, ancient law forbids it. But he needs fire if he is to live."

He flapped his wings a few times, easily lifting his massive frame off the ground in a gust of hot wind. Jordis looked up at the ancient bronze and black creature, confused. "Why did you help?" She asked loudly, trying to be heard over the noise of his wings as she moved to take Bo's right side.

Bolgier took the left and they started back toward the palace before the dragon answered. "In all my years I have only seen such bravery once before, and they were Tongues gifted with the voice. You have no such gift, yet faced me without fear." He nod to them as they tried to keep from dropping Bo, the Dragonborn weighing much more than they believed possible. "I look forward to facing you in honorable combat, young one. Perhaps next time we will not be interrupted and may truly test each others mettle." As he flew away he told her once more. "Put him to flame or he will not see the dawn, tell him YolZinMul shall be waiting."

Jordis gave the dragon a nod of understanding before it flew southwest out of the city, dissapearing from sight in a few flaps of its powerful wings. She nearly dropped Bo when she heard the wet gurgle coming from his chest, the arrows had pierced at least one of his lungs if not both. Mercifully they didn't seem to have hit his heart. The doors were yanked open when they approach, guards that hid inside the palace trying to help take the weight from the battered Housecarl's. Sybille appear before them, dim yellow flames lazily flickering in her hands. "Clear away, and pray it didn't lie." His wounds had just barely stopped pouring blood when the flames sputtered and died, the foyer of the palace growing eerily dark. Sybille put a hand up to her head as she wobbled on her feet. "That was most unpleasant, but it would seem the beast told the truth."

Bolgier looked down, grimacing at the holes still seeping dark blood that hissed where it land. "He's still bleeding!"

Sybille frowned. "Get him to my quarters, I need access to my potions." She reached out and moved to take him from Jordis, thinking the young woman needed the help more than her father.

"Go, we'll carry him." Jordis barked, her harsh tone stunning the vampire for a second. She readjusted Bo's weight, taking care not to drop him. "That wasn't a request, go _**now**_!"

Sybille was up the stairs in a flash of blue, her robes almost staying behind when she fled to her room. She returned to stand at the top of the stairs, casting the strongest flame spell she could manage while they carried Bo up the steps. When her magicka ran out again, she took a potion out of her pocket. Downing the disgustingly vile and thick liquid in a few gulps before casting the spell once more.

Bolgier shared a look with Jordis when they checked and saw the fresh scars where the holes had been a moment ago, several charred arrow shafts laying on the bloody floor behind them. "Bleeding stopped, either healed or..." His voice trailed off, afraid to even speak the words aloud that the Dragonborn may have just died. If they lost him, the rebellion wouldn't even matter. Alduin, harbinger of the end days, would destroy the whole world if there was no dragonborn to challenge him.

"Don't you dare say that!" Jordis barked at her father, her eyes narrowed. "He can't be dead!"

Bolgier frowned, looking down in shame. "I know what it means for this world daughter, I was merely stating the facts." He looked up to Sybille. "Where should we put him? Do we need to take him to the temple, fetch the healers?"

The vampire frowned. "Put him in my bed, then fetch them. And by the divines don't let any of those fools who wounded him even set foot in this palace, they nearly doomed us all with their carelessness. If that beast hadn't been honorable..."

Jordis had a distant look in her eyes when she scowled at the bloody state of the dragonborn. "It would have meant the end of everything."

"Not just that, but he is champion to more than one Daedra. I do not think they would look kindly upon those that murdered their chosen." Sybille stated darkly as she took some of Bo's weight, helping him into her bed and trying to make him as comfortable as possible. "Go fetch the healers, and anyone that has an affinity for fire magic."

Jordis nod then took off limping at a fast walk, still favoring her leg but didn't have time to worry about her own injury. Bolgier looked the unconscious dragonborn over. "Hard to believe he's killed as many dragons as the reports tell if he can be taken down by mere arrows."

Sybille's glowing eyes narrowed, her hand shot out in a flash. "Let me see your gauntlet." Her tone cold and furious. She took the armored steel glove and bit through it with her fangs, twin holes punched clean through plate steel and the leather backing. "Hard to believe you trust your life to this _armor_ when it can be defeated by mere teeth."

Bolgeir flinched at the admonishing tone she used, he swallowed and gave her a nod of understanding. "I meant no disrespect, simply wondering how exaggerated the stories are."

"You should be thanking the gods he didn't lose his temper." A soft voice spoke from the door as Jarl Elisif stepped into the room. She looked Bo over with curious eyes. "If I understood the feverish ramblings of his Housecarl correctly, if he is in his human form he is mortal. But when he changes his eyes are glowing black voids and he is more powerful than anything we've ever heard of, yet still in control of himself enough to not be a danger." She studied his face where it lay on the silk sheet, blood and grime hiding most of his features. "So long as you're not foolish enough to threaten those he cares for, of course."

"And those Imperial fools that nearly killed him?" Bolgier spat in a disgusted tone. The Housecarl knew how he would react to someone attacking his liege, it wouldn't end well for anyone. He would fight an entire army to the death for such an act.

"Are indeed lucky that they caught him by surprise, or there may have been no city left for the dragon to destroy." Elisif stated somberly.

Sybille cocked her head, remembering every detail of what she witnessed from the balcony. "My Jarl, I do not think the dragon was after the city. I think it was only here to challenge him, it didn't seem concerned with anyone else... until they interfere, that is."

Elisif reached down and wiped some of the blood from Bo's face, sighing when she saw the many scars on his exposed back. "So young and yet so familiar with the trials of battle." She blinked away a few tears from her eyes. "Not even seventeen, yet bears the scars of a retired Legionare."

" _Sixteen_?" Bolgeir stammered. "He looked near forty when we faced off in the hall!"

Elisif gave her Housecarl a sly grin. "Rayya's fitful mumbling was not hard to hear my friend, she said; I know you may not have seen your seventeenth year, but you look older than my father after that last dragon. You'll probably look older than my grandfather by your next birthday." They all paused, listening to Jordis as she barked orders at the guards in the foyer. "The poor smitten girl believes he ages with every dragon soul consumed, or at least she agrees with someone named Lydia who said it's something in his eyes." Elisif turned and studied the temple acolyte that was being drug in by his arm. She nod to Jordis, then locked eyes with the man. "The Dragonborn was injured by Imperial soldiers while trying to fight off the dragon that attacked our fair city. I expect him to make a full recovery and time _is_ critical, the dragon may return any moment." Her tone was hard as steel and left no room for argument.

"Yes my Jarl." He sat down and started assessing Bo's injuries without any further interaction.

There was banging and yelling from downstairs, the Imperials trying to gain entry to the palace. "Jordis, if you're able. I would have you watch over him until Rayya has recovered." Getting a nod from the young blonde, Elisif's expression changed. Her gaze hardening to righteous fury. "No one but ourselves or she may enter this room, I'll not have the careless idiots that nearly killed him intruding on his convalescence." Jordis salute her with one fist over her heart. Elisif turned with an angry huff. "Now I need to go find out why those fools are trying to kick down my door, Sybille." The vampire was by her side in a blink, the two of them heading downstairs to question the would-be killers of the dragonborn.

Jordis and Bolgeir shared a knowing look, both having witness the young widow's wrath on several occasions. He put a firm hand on his daughters shoulder as he took his sword from her. With a nod of thanks he jogged out, catching up to his liege before they had reached the bottom of the stairs. "As I said, fire heals him. So you may have to resort to different methods to bring him round." The acolyte nod to Jordis, then went back to his incantation. The spell used to find internal injury or any unseen sickness. She moved to stand just inside the door, her sword sheathed but her shield ever at the ready. Silently praying to the divines and any daedra she could think of, that the dragonborn not just live through the night. But somehow make a miraculously full but quick recovery.

Jordis was not some naive whelp, she saw how ineffective her attacks had been against the dragon. The ancient creature may have praised her bravery, but she held no false notions of fighting such a powerful foe and coming away unscathed. The dragonborn who was chosen by the very divines themselves, had only managed to draw blood before being laid low by careless archers. She wondered if things would have gone better had his Housecarl been able to fight. The Redguard was only a few summers older than Jordis at most, but the woman had fought beside the Dragonborn before. Surely Rayya would have been able to keep him from harm, if nothing else.

Jordis cast a glance over her shoulder, cringing at the the bloody state of the Dragonborn. ( _I don't want to be the one to tell her he died on our watch._ ) Jordis frowned at her internal voice, wishing it would stop tormenting her. The nagging whisper had been simmering in her ear since she saw the way Bo and Rayya interacted with each other during court last morning. Jordis believed them newly married by the way Rayya had been staring at him, the Redguard not able to take her eyes from the handsomely dressed man. But when they interacted with the people in court she changed her mind. Thinking they must have been married, or at least together for a good long while. Judging by the way they seemed to know what the other was thinking with only a small nod or gesture. You didn't get that kind of familiarity by simply standing next to someone and tending them, this is a battle-bond. Hard earned and forged in blood, also one of the things she admired about Rayya and Bo's relationship.

She chuckled to herself, remembering the way she had reacted to her love telling her about meeting the Dragonborn and his Housecarl at the Winking Skeever. Amelia had been there to perform a duet with her sister who was one of the most well known Bard's in Solitude. When she told the story over dinner Jordis had actually grown jealous, planning on challenging the Dragonborn for making advances on her woman. But quickly learned she didn't have to bother in the morning when he walked in. Jordis was watching with grit teeth and clenched fists, only to grow confused when he passed Amelia by without a second glance. But after noticing the smitten looks the woman on his arm was giving him, she realized he wasn't interested in Amelia or any other woman for that matter. He only had eyes for the stunning Redguard that never left his side, he didn't even react to Jarl Elisif's timid act she puts on for the civilians. Well to be true, Jordis thought he actually looked disgusted by the helpless guise the widow wears in public, and she really can't fault him for that. She herself couldn't stand to be with a weak woman, preferring a lover that was strong in her own right, no matter her chosen profession.

It was actually one of the reasons for her most hated nickname, the sword maiden. Jordis knew from a young age she was going to be one of the best swordsmen the Empire had ever known, her father had wanted a son anyway. It didn't bother him that she lived, trained, and fought like a man. He only care that she was happy. But even the great Bolgier couldn't save her from the damned name calling, all because one proud son of a noble got turned down and couldn't handle it. He started it as a taunt, but the name spread like wildfire. Most of Solitude not knowing she hated the name, only thinking of it as praise for her hard earned skill with a blade. She vowed to carry the name with honor, if only to make that worthless son of a whore from Highrock regret ever calling her that to begin with. When the songs of her deeds were being sung in every hall, every tavern. That petty little spoilt brat would know his foolish mistake was to haunt him for the rest of his days.

The rattling of all the potions in the room drew her gaze as the furniture shook, a heartbreakingly pained growl escaped Bo. The pitiful sound more a whimper than anything else. The Acolyte's shocked intake of breath snapped her attention to the balding man. "What is it? Be quick!" Jordis barked, making the healer jump in fright.

He wouldn't look in her eyes when he stammered. "The arrowheads are still inside, he can't breathe. We have to remove them, cut them out." He pointed toward Bo's bloody back. "I need you to hold him still, cross his hips."

Without further thought she obeyed, straddling Bo's legs, only to cause the man to whine in obvious pain from her weight. Jordis shook her head. "You have to get these out first."

He nod to her as he pulled a silver dagger from his sheath. "Just keep him still, one slip..." Jordis moved to hold Bo's right leg down when the Acolyte started slicing into his flesh, hoping there was still time to save him.


	6. 6 Costly

Rayya jolted awake when a loud noise hit her sensitive ears, the sudden bloom of pain in her head reminding her of everything that happened up to her blackout. She grunted a curse as she fought her way out of the large overstuffed bed and scrambled to don her armor. She didn't know where Bo was, and that worrying thought forced her to dress with haste. She stepped out of what she just now realized was the Jarl's bedroom, hearing loud voices demanding to see the Dragonborn. She walked toward the noise, though her headache told her it was a poor choice. "Jarl Elisif, I _must_ speak with him I need find out his intentions. The Legion doesn't have the time to dance about, playing nice to some arrogant sellsword who fancies himse..." But the obnoxious voice was cut off by a distinctly feminine, though much sterner one.

The young widow's tone was ice when she spoke. "Your soldiers nearly _**killed**_ him General, and Rikke I expected better from a Nord. You at least should know and respect our history. The very empire you serve was founded by a Dragonborn, and you _dare_ to storm into my Hall, into _my_ court and make demands? Oh, don't look so contrite now, all you've done since you were allowed entry this morning was bark orders at me, _me_ Tullius! In my own palace! Neither I nor the Dragonborn are tools to be used by you or the Legion, and after you ordered the man's execution without a trial. I sincerely doubt he will have any patience for your bull-headed demands." Elisif's eyes narrowed, a cruel grin slipping through the frown on her painted lips. "In fact, I would suggest you hope he decides to show mercy. I surely wouldn't wish to face the wrath of an angry dragon, be his body mortal or Aedric."

Rayya was frozen to the spot, standing just inside the shadows of the hall that lead to the private rooms. She couldn't see anyone but Elisif through all the people crowding the throne. The Redguard was shaking, her hands clenched so tight they had gone numb, tiny pinpricks of pain shooting up her arms from her fists. She heard the obnoxious voice of the General respond, the sound causing dark spots to swim around the edges of her vision. "Gods Elisif, do you hear yourself? The man may have some skill as a warrior, but now your claiming him to be dragon made flesh? Just because he's wealthy and claimed the title of Dragonborn, doesn't make him a hero. I'll never understand you Nords and your damned superstitions."

Rayya started forward before she even realized her feet were moving, fury clouding her mind with a thick red haze as her hands wrapped firmly around the hilts of her scimitars. Sometime after she passed out, her Thane was attacked and nearly killed by Imperial soldiers, and since she hadn't heard Bo's voice he obviously wasn't in the room with the Jarl. He must be hidden away somewhere to heal from his injuries. At least that was what she hoped, she wouldn't know until she asked the Jarl or her vampire. "Fine, if you won't comply with a polite request. As of this moment this _Dragonborn_ person is wanted for questioning, and will be placed under arrest until such time a..." But his petulant words were drowned out when a high-pitched and deeply pained keening growl reverberated through the palace. Rayya flinched in shock when she heard how _wrong_ it sounded, sickly like a dying animal.

The entire palace shook on its foundation and nearly every mortal in the room fell to their knees, all clamping their hands over their ears in a poor attempt to block the sound. Rayya could see clearly now that the crowd was brought low. Jarl Elisif, the vampire mage Sybille, and the Housecarl Bolgier were the only ones still standing aside from Rayya herself. Even though it was taking everything they all had to stay upright.

The growl lowered in volume but not effect, sounding wet like a child blowing bubbles in the bath as it trailed off. Everything shook like a herd of mammoth had been dropped on the palace roof. The people already kneeling fell to the floor clutching their heads in a mad effort to stop the pain. "Gods! What _is_ that?" General Tullius cried out in anguish, his previous tone smothered by fear.

Elisif nod to Rayya now that she could see the Redguard. " _That_ General, would be the cry of an injured dragon." She pointed Rayya toward the door behind her with a delicate hand, her blue eyes still glaring down at the supplicated people before her throne. "If one were a religious man, one should start praying he's too incapacitated to lash out. Or at the very least that his Housecarl can help calm his ire."

Rayya spun on her heel, moving toward the door Elisif had motioned to. "I said who are you, I won't ask again!" Came in a raised voice from the room. Rayya didn't even try the handle, kicking the wooden door off its hinges with one armored boot before striding in. She stepped into what looked like mages quarters to see the young blonde Housecarl straddling Bo on the bed. Her sword pointed at a strangely dressed man who was sitting calmly in the nearby chair between the bed and a man in blood-soaked temple robes.

The curious looking man laughed. "A _healer_ he says! My boy your grandmother was the finest assassin prostitute to ever grace the Imperial city, she took true pride in her work." He put a hand up to his chin. "Why it was her who invented the death threat carved into the back of an argonian concubine, always loved that one myself."

The acolyte clenched his bloody hands. "My grandmother was a midwife for a well known house, not some murderer!"

The strangely dressed man frowned, his eyes flickering black when a pained gurgling wheeze came from Bo. "She was a whore and assassin, and you sir are nothing but a lying Vigilant. Why, ya damn near killed my brother, just look at him!" He motioned toward the bed.

"He reeks of Daedric influence, more than one if what I sensed is true." The healer barked in a righteous tone. "The Vigil has no mercy for those who worship Daedra."

" _Worship_ he says!" The strange man glared at the Vigilant for a few heartbeats before speaking in a soft yet deadly tone. "He does not _worship_ them boy, he _**is**_ one and the most dangerous of us at that." Jordis' shocked intake of breath made Sheogorath turn and smirk at her. "My brother bows to no one. Be they living, dead, aedra, or daedra. He is the last born of Akatosh, had his wings ripped from him before being blasted trough the ether, only to be reborn mostly mortal." He turned his furious gaze back toward the Vigilant. "But make no mistake you misguided simpleton, Dinok is no being you wish to trifle with." The air grew heavy with his words, intense pressure suffusing the room. "He is the only thing standing between this realm and its fiery end, only being strong enough to stop Alduin and his father." He stood, turning to face the Vigilant. "Now I ask you _mortal_. Who are you to question Kulaan Do Ro, Death Eternal, the Daedric Prince of Balance?"

The Vigilant's eyes went wide, pure horror on display. He swallowed hard then spoke, a quiver in his stammering voice. "If he is a Daedric Prince, then how was he wounded by the soldiers?"

Blue eyes flickered black for a heartbeat. "I would guess for the same reason he adopts all those children, he _chooses_ to be mortal so he has reason to save this world." Sheogorath shook his head sadly. "And no one wants to see what happens if he looses that last link to his humanity." He frowned, looking at the Vigilant with a defeated expression. "No matter, you wont listen to reason." With a wave of his gloved hand, the acolyte exploded across the wall. Blood and entrails sliding down to soak the carpet. Sheogorath brushed a few teeth and bits of brain from his jacket. "There, now the adults can speak without being interrupted by incompetent backstabbing murderous so called healers." He stepped toward the bed, pausing when Jordis leveled her sword at him.

Rayya was pushed to the breaking point. She didn't care if the strange man was a Daedric Prince, Clavicus Vile already tried to kill him and she wasn't going to allow anyone else near her Thane until she knew exactly what they planned. Her scimitars were up in a flash before they had time to make another move. "Get the fuck away from him, both of you!" She had her left blade pressed against the back of Jordis' neck, and the right one was held out toward the strange man. There was no emotion in her eyes, only a cold calm staring at the two people in the room who froze in place. "You won't lay a finger on him without going through me." They both knew it was not some hollow platitude, her words were a blood oath bound in steel.

She may have been unable to protect him last night, but she would kill the two people in this room and then everyone in the palace to keep Bo from further harm. Her eyes narrowed at the strange man when he smiled at Jordis. Rayya moved her right hand, using the scimitar she gathered some of Bo's blood from one of the many puddles on the bed. She flicked the blood to the floor, the razor sharp blade back up in a flash. "Yol-Jud! My Lady Queen, you are _needed_!" A grim look spread across her face at the thought of what the elemental would do to the people who wounded Bo.

There was a bright flash of flame from the floor, the fire queen stepping into the room from her plane of oblivion. Her flaming eyes were hard when she looked around at the circumstances that caused one of Bo's Housecarls to call on her instead of the man himself. She gazed down sadly at her lord when she heard the pained wheeze from the bed. "What have you fools _done_?"

Rayya tightened her grip on her blades. "She is queen of the fire elemental's and a very dear friend who's fully capable of burning every living thing in this city to ash. So I suggest you do not keep her waiting."

It was Jordis who respond. "Those assholes shot him in the back when he was fighting the dragon. Sybille hit him with the strongest flame spell she could, it healed him some but he still didn't wake." She waved her sword over at the bloody mess on the wall. "So he did some spell to find internal injury, the damned arrowheads are still inside. We got them out of his leg and hip and were just barely able to get one out of his lower back. But not the ones that pierced his lungs, that's why he cant breathe and I couldn't hold him still enough for that _butcher_ to pull them out."

Rayya let her blade fall away from Jordis, both swords hitting the floor with a clatter when they slipped from her grasp. She looked over at the elemental worriedly. "Is there anything you can do?" Her voice trembling as tears filled her eyes.

She nod her flaming head at Rayya, then looked over at the strange man still smiling at the commotion. Her molten face twisted into a scowl. "What is your purpose here, mad god?" She took a step closer to him, putting herself between Bo and Sheogorath as her form flared from blue to white.

He put a hand up, making her pause. "Now, now. There's no need for that madam. I came to help my brother since that fool Vigilant was trying to kill him after discovering his true nature." He glanced at Jordis when she gasped in shock. "Oh don't be so hard on yourself girl, he was going to let him die while removing the arrowheads. You couldn't have known." He tapped a finger to his temple. "Takes a different kind of sight to see these things. Mortals aren't meant for it, so don't bother fretting over spoilt cheese, or spilt blood. Ha!" There was a flash of color, his eyes now glowing white and a strange staff in his hand. All pretense of being mortal gone as he stepped around the elemental. Sheogorath lifted his free hand, opening it to reveal five bloody arrowheads. "Now that those barbaric things are out, would you do the honors my dear queen?" With a wave of his staff, Jordis dissapear from the bed and reappear in the chair with a startled look on her face.

The elemental leaned down and put her hand on Bo's back, never taking her eyes from Sheogorath. The heat of the room shot up to suffocating, the candles melted and potions boiled as the bed started to smoke. Bo took a deep wheezing breath, coughing out chunks of coagulated blood before trying to get up from the bed. "My Lord, you are still weak and need rest. It will take time to fully recover from the damage done by that _Vigilant_."

He rolled on his side, looking around the room dazed. "Dragon! Need... fight the dragon."

Sheogorath laughed. "Well now, that's what I came here to talk to you about. Wanted to have a private chat, and I came in to find that worthless scrit hacking away at your liver. The nerve of some people." He waved the staff, and they were no longer in the mages quarters. They were outside in a meadow, somewhere with strange trees and odd colored grasses. "Now then, let's you and I discuss an arrangement. Shall we?" Sheogorath led a now stark naked Bo away from Jordis and Rayya who were sitting at a feasting table.

Rayya tried to stand but was unable to move from the chair, she glared at Jordis who was having the same problem. "What?" The young blonde asked angrily

"What happened? I remember talking to the vampire, but everything's fuzzy." Rayya questioned as she looked away from her, now watching Bo and Sheogorath as the two walked through what looked like a garden trellace.

"How did you call her?" Jordis asked in frustration, seeing the question in Rayya's eyes she nod behind them. "Back in the room, how did you call the elemental? She wasn't afraid of him, but he was definitely scared of her."

Rayya looked down at the bloody trousers Jordis wore. "His blood, use it and call to her."

Jordis tried to reach down to the blood soaked clothes, but it was no use. Her hands were bound to the arms of the chair and her feet to the ground. She grit her teeth. "This is gonna hurt... Queen YolJud? I Jordis, summon you." She wait for a few heartbeats, but nothing happened. "Did I say it right? Or is it cause she can't come... wherever we are?"

Rayya had a confused look on her face. "She's bound to him, I didn't even think about it when I called her." She glared at the blood for a few seconds, only stopping to look away when they heard a dragon's roar from beyond the tree's. "Yol Jud, Dinok _**needs**_ you!" The candles on the table flared up, the wax burning away in the span of a breath.

Jordis screamed in agony when the blood soaking her clothes started to bubble and hiss. She managed to stay conscious, barely. When three flame elemental's stepped from the sconce's on the table and one very pissed off, burning-white elemental queen stood from the boiling blood in her lap. The queen stepped away from the mortals, her feet leaving glass footprints where strange colored grass grew a mere moment ago. With a glance, the two housecarl's were freed from their invisible bonds. Both scrambling out of their chairs relieved.

It didn't take them long to catch their breath, both moving to follow the elemental's toward the unknown of Sheogorath and Dinok. Rayya paused when the queen held up a hand to her, looking down when the white hand pointed at the empty sheaths on her sword belt. She nod, moving her hand in a prescribed pattern before grabbing the summoned blade that just appear. "Rule one, never go unarmed." She stated with cold efficiency as Jordis pulled her own sword, the dull steel unlikely to do any good if things went bad.

The six of them round a copse of trees and paused for a moment to understand what they were seeing. Bo stood next to a very large black wolf, as the two of them faced off against a massive dragon while Sheogorath cheered loudly from a throne. The silver scaled beast had four legs and immense glowing scars where its wings should have been, breathing torrents of fire without pause or even signs of growing tired. The elemental queen looked at the three beings locked in battle and froze, her eyes shifting from one to the other. "We must not interfere." Her smooth hissing voice commanding the others to stop.

Jordis looked over. "Why not?" Her grip tightening on her sword.

"He's fighting himself, the two sides of him are battling for..." Rayya stated softly, not understanding the reason but knowing she was right instinctively.

"Fighting for the right to rule." The queen stated somberly. "The winner of this battle will be the one in control of the vessel."

They watched in frozen horror when the dragon knocked Bo and the wolf a good distance away, the two of them landing in a heap against a wall. The ancient stone cracking with the force of the impact. The dragon went to flatten the wolf with one of its large claws, but Bo stepped in front of it. Shielding the wolf from death with the strength of his will alone. "You do not get to decide his, or _anyone's_ fate! I alone will be the one to say who lives and dies." As he was struggling to hold the dragon at bay, the wolf crawled over and grabbed hold of his leg. Bo's eyes flashed black, small glowing rings of gold around the edge of the orbs. The wolf vanished into nothingness as Bo grew to three times his normal size. The dragon stretched forward to snap Bo up in its teeth, who let out a roar of anger as he punched the dragon's jaw. The impact of his fist sending out a shock-wave that leveled half the tree's in the area and caused thunder to echo all around.

Most of the garden was now uprooted and laying on its side, but Bo didn't let the dragon have a moments reprieve. Running forward and slamming his fist into it again and again. "Did you think I didn't know? Wouldn't learn what your plans were from the start?" He ran up the large left leg of the creature, deftly climbing atop its shoulder then neck. "I see _everything_ when I absorb a soul, and this is where you fall!" He jumped toward the silver brow of the dragon, landing with his hands clenched together between the golden horns. The force of the two fisted blow, slammed the dragons head to the ground. Dirt and grass flying up from the impact. "Now yield, or fall forever."

Bo raised his hands to finish the wounded beast, but the dragon sighed closing its golden eyes. "You win... for _now_. But understand that I am forever part of you, you can never be truly free of what I represent." Bo jumped down from atop the dragons head, landing deftly on his feet near its eye. "There will come a day where you will wish this world and all its kin destroyed, _ended_. At that moment, I hope you at least have the honor to remember what you have sworn to me here this day Kulaan." The dragon opened its eye just a slit, studying Bo for a few breaths. "Until then, I will be waiting."

There was a flare of light as the dragon dissapear, the lights flowing into Bo as he stood there glaring at where the beast had fallen. "You're wrong, I will never allow your plans to come to pass. The only way this world ends, is if I fall." His voice was rolling, draconic and with his last word the entire realm trembled. When he turned around to speak to Sheogorath, everyone saw his glowing eyes. One was gold with a black slit, the other black with a golden slit. Showing the elemental's and mortals that the two halves of him were joined, for the time being at least.

Sheogorath jumped from his throne and was happily dancing about. "By Azura's lacy undergarments, that was a fight to witness!" He gave Bo a flourishing bow.

Bo nod to the mad god. "Brother, I do believe my challenger has wait long enough. But I thank you for this, I am in your debt."

Sheogorath waved his hand. "Bah! Twas no problem. What are siblings for, eh? I won't keep you any longer." With a wave of his staff, the world around them went white.

When Rayya's eyes focused she found herself standing in a darkened hall. It was dusty, filled with rotting furniture, and looked like it hadn't seen use in centuries. She could see the shadowy shape of Bo where he stood at the end of the hall near a closed door. He tried to open it but the rusted iron refused to budge, he growled lowly before shouting. " _ **BEX!**_ " The iron door, as well as every other door in the palace slammed open hard enough to unhinge most of them. Without pause, Bo walked out into the foyer and then left through the entrance out into the sunlight.

Rayya paused when she exit the darkened hall coming face-to-face with Lydia, who was standing there with what looked like the entire Legion at her back. Before she could ask her anything Whiterun's Housecarl stomped forward, glaring at the young Redguard. "Where have you been?" She saw the confusion on the younger woman's face and clenched her hands, her jaw tense. "You've been gone over two months! I got a letter from the Jarl six weeks ago that you two just dissapeared!" She stepped closer, leaning in. Her taller form towering over both Rayya and Jordis who took her place at the Redguard's side. "Now I'll ask you again, where in oblivion have you been?"

There was a time where Rayya would have been intimidated by the actions of the older Housecarl, but that was before she had been traveling, fighting, and living with her Thane for the better part of a month as they hunted down the lost pieces of Wuuthrad. And now that she has seen and met more than one Daedric Prince while in his service, Rayya simply pulled herself up to her full height while sticking out her armored chest. Her eyes were full of steely resolve, and her face a mask of calm fury. "I do not swear fealty to you, Housecarl. I swear it to my Thane, and _**I**_ have not forsaken _**my**_ oath!" Rayya spat the words out harsher than a slap.

Her accusation bit deep, making Lydia hesitantly step back, relaxing when she did. The Nord looked like she was going to cry at the hurtful words. She took a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh before speaking. "I... _apologies_ , I did not mean to imply..." She closed her eyes to keep her emotions in check. "Lucia was worried sick about him, the frustration spilt over... " She stopped talking when the Jarl approach.

Elisif hand Rayya her pack and Scimitars with a shrug. "I couldn't find Dawnbreaker, there's no sign of it ever having been there. Even the hole and burn marks in the chest are gone."

She sheathed her blades shouldering the pack with a nod of thanks. "I wouldn't worry about it, I think it has returned to its rightful owner. Now if you will excuse me Jarl Elisif, I have to go help my Thane. I believe he intends to fight this dragon, and I don't know how that's going to end. But I would suggest you keep everyone clear, especially _after_. The older they are the worse his reaction after he takes their soul, and from what I gather this one is..."

" _ **Ancient**_." Jordis finished for her with a grim nod. "You'll not be alone, I'm with you to the end."

Legate Rikke stepped forward. "What can we do to help? There have been three dragons menacing the town since you vanished, we managed to put down two of the beasts with the help of Whiterun's Housecarl." She motioned to the men at her back, ignoring the disgruntled look on the General's face. "We're at your command."

Jordis stomped up to the Legate, her eyes narrowed and a furious snarl on her young face. "You will stand and watch, nothing more and so help me if I see even one _single_ bow being drawn I will kill the man holding it! Do I make myself _**clear**_?" She pointed a muscled arm out the door. "That man took out two powerful necromancers that were endangering this city, and then when he goes to fight the dragon you lot almost kill him with you carelessness!" Her words got a shocked intake of breath from Lydia. Jordis glanced at the taller brunette then spun on her heels, right hand absently going to her sword. "You want to watch, fine. But do not interfere again, I doubt the dragon will be merciful a second time." With a sideways glance, and a nod in return she and Rayya head out into the bright midday sun.

It took Rayya a few seconds before she could see clearly, the transition from the dark palace to the afternoon sun was harsh on her eyes. Most likely aftereffects of her infection. She wiped the tears from her eyes and was able to finally see Bo where he was walking down the street toward the city center. Rayya knew him well enough to realize he intended to take this fight outside the city walls. She studied him as they jogged to catch up, trying to get a feel for his mindset and hoping he was still himself after all she witness.

Rayya, Jordis, Lydia, and the elemental's all followed about a city block behind. None of them willing to risk his anger for interfering. They could see him, well a caped figure that was walking with purpose. He was wearing leather trousers with the cape that looked like they were both made of liquid darkness. It was as if the light was being absorbed by them, leaving him in perpetual shadow. Even though the void-black cape hid his broad back from view, Rayya could almost see the anger rolling off him as he passed through the city.

They exit the massive gates of Solitude and head down the road after him, followed by the Legion forces. The group stopped shortly before they reached where the road split to head up the mountain. Standing in the middle of the road, he paused and turned his head to the heavens. "YolZinMul, it is time!" Thunder cracked across the sky, and in the distance a dragon roared in response.

The ancient creature land on the road that led up to the mountain, cocking its large spiny head at Bo before speaking to the younger sibling. "I see that the young Hofskinspaan listened and you are hale again. This is a good da..." But YolZinMul grew silent when another dragon dropped down out of the clouds, screeching about the glory of killing the Dragonborn. The elder dragon shook his head with a disgusted grunt. "These young ones, always trying to prove their bravery and prowess without thinking." He turned his head toward the sky and shouted at the younger dragon, the force of his great voice nearly knocking the smaller dov from the air. "You will not interfere in our battle young one, wait your turn and fight the victor as tradition dictates." The young dragon let out a cry of frustration, but then started to circle above them. His keen eyes watching as ancient dragon and dragonborn faced off in the road.

Jordis turned to Rayya. "What do we do?" Motioning to the dragon circling above them in obvious anger.

Rayya pulled her scimitars. "We only act if he interferes, same as anyone else." She turned and gave a hard glare at the Legion soldiers. "Anyone who steps in gets cut down, understand?"

Rikke gave her a solemn nod. "As long as the fight doesn't go near the city, we shall stay out of it. You have my word."

Tullius stepped forward. "What do you mean? That's twice now they've threatened Imperial soldiers, I want them arrest..." But he stopped talking when Rikke spun on him.

Rikke cut him off with a stern glare. "Housecarl's do not fall under the pervue of the Legion, General. They transcend politics, borders, and loyalties. Are above near every law in this land, like the Occulatus is for the Emperor. The only people they can't order around are the Jarl's themselves." She looked them over with an approving gaze. "The only way you'd even stop them is to kill them outright, but then we'd have the entire province after our heads." She saw the frown on the general's face and stared him down. "Pick your battles general. That is why you have me here is it not? To help you navigate the politica of Skyrim?"

He relaxed slightly, unclenching his hands and shaking his balding head. "Yes, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." He pat Rikke on the shoulder, letting the Legate know he understood and would comply with her wishes. Tullius looked back up the road where the dragon was talking to the so-called dragonborn in a language he couldn't comprehend. "What in the divines is going on, I thought they were going to fight?"

Rayya turned and glared at him for a few heartbeats, getting her point across that she didn't much like the man. "Following the ancient ways." She saw that every soldier was silently waiting for her to explain so she pointed to the dragon. "It's tradition for the eldest to speak first."

Rikke watched the two dov speaking, she didn't understand any of what she heard. But they shook the entire mountain with the power in their voices. "What could be older than a dragon?" She asked absently, getting murmurs of agreement from the other soldiers.

Rayya frowned and shook her head. "Why does everyone misunderstand...? He is just as the prophecy foretold, the last of his kin. Not the last Dragonborn, but the last dragon to ever be born."

"How do you know all this?" Jordis asked quietly, still not taking her eyes from the Imperial soldiers.

"He talks in his sleep." Rayya winked at Rikke when the older woman looked shocked at her words. "After he takes a soul, he knows all that the dragon knew. But it's never a good thing and the older they are the stronger his reaction." She turned and watched Bo for a few seconds. "As old as this one looks, he will probably lose himself to the dragon for at least a few days." She let out a heavy sigh. "No one ever talks about the price for what he does. What he puts himself through every single day just to keep the world safe."

Rikke put her hand on Rayya's shoulder getting the Redguard's attention. "Would he join the Legion, or is it suicide to even ask?"

Rayya turned and glared at Tullius, the anger in her face making him put his hand on his sword. "I don't think it would be wise after you sentenced him to death right along with the very bastards he was hunting." She pondered for a second, then decided to enlighten the idiot general. "He was hunting a Stormcloak captain that ordered the death of his family, was about to put an arrow in her when the Thalmor atta..." She stopped talking and spun when the dragon went quiet. Rayya flinched when she saw Bo pull the glowing sword from under the cape. "Shit." She sighed, catching Jordis looking from Dawnbreaker to her. Waiting for an explanation for her reaction. "He beat a giant to death with its own club, but that was just a mammoth bone with a boulder strapped to it. What he's holding now is Meridia's holy blade, and using daedric weapons always... _changes_ him."

Jordis studied the sword for a few seconds as Bo and the dragon faced off, watching each other and waiting to see who would make the first mistake. "It looks different than it did last night, _longer_ if that's possible. Changes him how?"

Rayya sighed heavily. "A grounded dragon grows enraged and is more dangerous than ever. He has the blood, soul, and _fury_ of a dragon, but not the wings." She stopped talking when Bo struck.

He shot forward, holding the sword out to his side, the dragon reared up and went to snap at him. But only found itself sliced across the jaw by the glowing weapon. The wound made it flinch its head to the side, blood flying off its face when it moved to strike at him again. He spun the sword underhand getting a glancing blow on the underside of its jaw. Bo shouted directly at the dragons unprotected neck. The impact forced the dragons head back, and when it came down he jumped atop its head and stabbed Dawnbreaker down into its skull with every ounce of force he could. Broken pieces of stone flew out of the crater the dragon made in the road where it hit. Bo slid the blade from the dragons burning skull as he jumped down. Putting a gentle hand on the dragons shattered horn, he spoke softly to his fallen kin. "I am truly sorry it came to this brother, forgive me."

The crowd watched in awe as the soul boiled out of the dragon and moved toward the man who felled it. Rayya knew every nuance of this part, she had watched it happen several times over the past weeks. Even had to hold him up once, due to his wounds and exhaustion. Which is why as everyone looked on in wonder, murmuring about the legends and Talos, Rayya was watching the sky. Waiting for the brash younger dragon to make his move while Bo was distracted. The Housecarl was not to be dissapointed.

The dragon folded its wings and swiftly dove down over the crowd as it made to snap the dragonborn up during the few scant seconds he was immobile while absorbing the soul. But it must not have studied mortals enough to understand the bond between Housecarl and Thane. Rayya jumped in front of the speeding dragon without hesitation, the impact driving one of her scimitars hilt-deep into the young beasts shoulder at the wing. He screamed in pain, then grabbed her up in his claw and slammed her to the road as he skid across it. Sliding to a stop against the mountainside, the dragon turned to face Bo with Rayya still in his grasp. She was still trying to kill the beast with her remaining weapon, but the bent blade failed to make any grievous wounds. Rayya's plate steel armor was shredded and she had blood flowing from her mouth while she swore over and over again. "You will not touch him."

She repeat it a few times, but when the light from the soul died down and Bo looked up from his kneeling position. The young dragon clenched his claw tightly with a sneer, cruelly silencing the Redguard forever.

Bo's eyes flared brightly as he stood and whispered. " _ **No!**_ ", A deep menacing growl followed his voice. With it came a rumble that seemed to shake the entire world, knocking the soldiers to the ground in a heap. While Rikke and Tullius were trying to crawl back to their feet, Lydia grabbed Jordis and drug her back down the road toward the city with the elemental's following closely. Her terrifyingly firm grip on the young blonde's arm the only thing keeping her moving. "What are you doing? We have to help him!" Jordis screamed in frustration while Lydia pulled her behind some large rocks.

The young blonde saw the fear in the older woman's eyes and stopped her screeching. Lydia gave a worried glance up the road where a furious voice was making the earth tremble. "The last time I saw him angry he burned Helgen to the ground, the fire was so hot that stone _melted_ and that was over a someone he didn't even know being killed. Rayya was his Housecarl and friend, maybe even love..."

Lydia turned her green eyes toward the Imperial soldier that came running by, only to stop and empty his stomach on the grass not too far from them. "Gods! He... he..." The young man paused his frantic words long enough to vomit again, once he was finished he crawled toward them on shaking arms. "I've never seen such... _cruelty_. He pulled a mace the likes of which I've never even heard of, then started breaking the dragons bones. Like he just wants to cause it pain without killing it." He shook his head, bloodshot haunted eyes matching the terrified expression on his face when he looked at the Housecarl's. "Hero's don't do things like that. What kind of monster is he?"

Lydia stood, her hands clenching into fists at the insulting question, before she could move toward him the soldier was turned to ash. "Insolent mortal." The queen stated harshly as her hand returned to its normal blue.

Lydia gave her a nod, fully approving the choice of punishment. Her head snapped toward the now silent battle when she heard Bo's sobbing voice and felt the very fabric of time ripple. It happened two more times before she started running back up the road, followed by Jordis and the elemental's. She knew what he was trying to do with the shout, it was the same one he healed the Forsworn boy with at Karthspire. But judging by the sorrow and panic in his voice it didn't seem to be working.

She came around the corner and nearly tripped when she saw the shocking scene. Bo was kneeling in the center of the blood-soaked road holding Rayya's lifeless form in his arms and the dragon was.. well it looked _crushed_. Like a horde of giants beat it to death then pulled it apart. Its skin was intact, well mostly, which told that it wasn't quite dead yet. Though there were a few patches of black glass where there should have been flesh and both the dragons claws were laying across the road along with the shredded, dismembered wings. "She said there would be a price..." Lydia whispered somberly, more to herself than anyone else.

Bo's head snapped around to glare at her with slitted eyes, but the sorrow overtook them when realization set in. He knew Lydia was right, this was the price Akatosh had exacted for him altering time to save the boy. It was a harrowing thought, that he could save someone only to lose someone else as payment. He turned his head to the heavens and cried something indiscernible, the sky darkening before his words had trailed off. When the first lightning bolt struck the dragon Lydia had to rub her eyes to clear the spots caused by the flash, but for the briefest instant she swore she saw a flaming crown floating just a few inches above Bo's head. Then her vision cleared and all she saw was the heartbreaking sight of him rocking Rayya's battered and lifeless body while muttering apologies to her.

It took several more strikes of lightning before the tortured soul finally left the young dragon. After the glow died down, Bo stood without a word and started making his way down the road away from Solitude. Lydia, Jordis, and the elemental queen were followed closely by General Tullius, Legate Rikke, and most of the soldiers. The others all fleeing back to the city when they saw the storm. After a few hundred paces he left the road heading down toward the water, Lyda led the people following closer but stopped them when she heard Bo speaking to someone just beyond the trees.

"What are you doing here boy?" The unseen man asked, an older nord if Lydia had to guess by his voice.

Bo's response sent a chill down her spine. "My friend just gave her life for me and needs a pyre." But it wasn't his words, it was the cold tone they carried. Hollow, like the stuff that made him a good man had been scooped out and there was nothing left but darkness.

The unseen man laughed, most likely shaking his head. "What, so you want us to help you build one?"

"No Stormcloak, you don't need to _build_ a pyre..." Tullius and Rikke started to draw their weapons with wide eyes at Bo's words. Somehow there were rebels right on their doorstep without them noticing. Lydia grabbed Rikke's arm, stopping her from moving. With a firm shake of her head she motioned for them to wait and watch. "...you _**are**_ the pyre." Before his voice had trailed off there was a loud _whoomph_ , then a column of flame easily eight to ten men tall lit up the storm-darkened sky.

Everyone rushed forward at once, only Jordis hung back with Lydia when the taller woman slowly got to her feet and shuffled toward the flames. The heat was so intense that the ground the entire camp stood on was reduced to glass, with one distraught dragonborn sitting cross-legged in the middle of the inferno. He was holding what looked like a statue of white ash cradled carefully in his arms. "Well, we know he won't be joining Ulfric for sure." Tullius stated grimly as he looked the destruction over. "It's too bad he won't join the Legion, we could use someone with that much power. If we could control him." His calculating tone cause Rikke to let out a gasp.

The elemental queen flared from blue to white as she stepped toward Tullius. He pulled his sword and leveled it at her chest, but she just put a finger up to the tip. The steel blade melting and dripping into a puddle at the general's feet before she even touched it. "Do not mistake his compassion for weakness mortal, my lord is neither a tool nor weapon to be used by the likes of you." She reached up and placed her hand on his breastplate as her flames flared. "Count yourself lucky that he has more pressing matters to deal with than your arrogance... for now." When she pulled her hand away there was a melted spot over his heart, the flesh underneath burned to mark him for the rest of his days as a reminder.

The queen nod to Lydia and Jordis, then lead her three fellow elemental's into a portal and dissapear back to her own realm. The fire that decimated the camp went out suddenly, the tinking of cooling glass the only sound to be heard in the small clearing. A strong wind picked up, the cool winter breeze warmed considerably by the recent blaze. Bo sat there quietly while the wind gently blew Rayya's ashes into the sky, he didn't move until the last of her remains were taken by Kyne to be dispersed over the land. He stood and started to leave the clearing, only pausing long enough to nod to Lydia.

Lydia caught up and fell in step with Bo, noticing his whole body was tensed up like an overdrawn bowstring. She needed to get him away from everyone and calmed down before taking him home to Lucia. Lydia halted and salute Jordis. "Housecarl, I thank you for all that you've done in service to my Thane."

"Housecarl in-training." Jordis stated matter of factly before she turned and gave Lydia an appraising look that turned into a glare. "If you had been there, maybe Rayya wouldn't have been infected and been able to help fight YolZinMul and then he wouldn't have been nearly killed by those idiot archers." She motioned around them. "Then none of this would have been necessary."

Lydia flinched at the harsh accusation and looked down knowing she had no excuse for not being there to defend him. But in the end she didn't have to when a low growl shook the ground they stood on. "She's my friend Jordis and she was watching over my daughter as I asked her to." Bo stepped closer menacingly. "And you are in no position to question her actions whelp."

Lydia put a calming hand on his arm getting Bo's attention. "Let's head home, Lucia's been worried sick." His eyes flared brighter for a few heartbeats but in the end he just nod and started walking toward the road turning south once they reach the cobblestone.

A few moments later Jordis came running up to them, holding Rayya's pack out to Lydia then leaving with a nod. It wasn't very long before they came upon a caravan of wagons surrounded by somber looking Solitude guards and led by a priest of Arkay. Bo paused for a moment when the cloudy sky was pierced by a bright pure light coming from the statue of Meridia that sat atop her temple. A stern motherly voice came from the statue. "Be at peace brother, your friend has crossed the veil. Her struggles are over and she resides content in paradise everlasting at my side. She is now and forever my left hand, guardian of purity and truth."

Bo drew Dawnbreaker from beneath his cape, causing a few of the guards to give him a reverent bow. "Only the dead have seen the end of conflict." His deep rolling voice shook the ground causing the trees on the side of the road to tremble. Without even looking he sheathed the glowing sword and moved on, the soldiers all waiting until he and Lydia passed before resuming their trek to the hall of the dead in Solitude.

Lydia stay silent until they had reached Dragon bridge. "I heard the stories and read the reports, but to see that many dead..."

He didn't pause his steps or even turn to face her when he spoke. "That would be only one load, the number of bodies that profaned her temple were twenty times that at least."

Lydia paused, her eyes widening in shock. "How...?"

"He was at it for over two years." Bo stated tiredly. "Malkoran had been robbing graves and killing travelers all over Skyrim. He was clever, but made a powerful enemy. One that doesn't take kindly to her things being used for ill."

After a quick meal in Dragon bridge they continued the trip home to Whiterun, three and a half days later they were crossing the drawbridge. Bo was still angry, the energy from the three dragon souls he absorbed on the way still causing him to glow slightly. The last one had attacked near the western watchtower and didn't even get to land before he broke its neck with a shout, the Blood dragon fell dead from the sky before it even knew what happened. Lydia stared in shock when Bo growled "Foolish child." before walking off disinterested.

They had just passed the gate when they saw Irileth standing in front of the open door to Breezehome with her arms crossed and a firm scowl on her face while someone was tearing the house apart judging by the sounds coming from inside. He stopped next to Irileth, letting out a low growl to get her attention. The Dunmer spun on him, pulling her sword and holding it to his throat. "I will ask you not to act rashly, stay calm until I can explain." Her tone was not quite soft, but still softer than anything Lydia had ever heard from her mentor.

Bo nod to Irileth, relaxing his hands and making no move to remove the blade still at his neck. She grimaced before finding her voice. "Lucia has been taken, they wounded her guardian with a poisoned arrow and took her last night. Faendal is at the temple with Janessa, I suggest you go speak to him before you do anything else. We'll put everything back after we've searched for any sign of who's responsible."

He didn't even regard her further simply spun and ran up the road to the temple, Lydia staying behind to help search. Bo's neck was bleeding from the slice her sword made when he turned, but he didn't care. He needed to understand how the two people he left in charge of his daughter could be so careless. From the darker part of his soul he heard the thought that they had better pray Lucia was unharmed and returned safely or poison would be the least of their worries. He entered to find Faendal sitting next to an unconscious Janessa, the Dunmer was pale as death and had two healers working on her to keep her alive.

When he saw Bo Faendal whispered. "I'm going to get her back, you just focus on getting better." He pat her ashen hand then met Bo near the door. "I'm coming with you."

Bo grabbed the elf's arm, stopping him in his tracks. "I will get my daughter back, since you obviously couldn't keep an eye on her in the first place. Just tell me who it was and then stay here while I go deal with this." His voice was just barely a whisper, but the entire town trembled from the anger in his tone.

Faendal's eyes grew hard as he glared at Bo. "They held a knife to her throat and told me if I tried to follow they would kill her, so I _**am**_ going with you. Or have you forgotten what I am?" He drug Bo outside by the arm, pulling him along as they head for the house. "Said to bring a hundred thousand for every one of her years and hand it off to someone named Niranye in Windhelm. Supposed to be an Altmer merchant in the stone quarter. After they collect the gold from her they'll contact you to let you know where Lucia is." He stopped walking and faced Bo, letting the nord see his determination and the darker side of himself that he kept hidden from everyone else. "They weren't thieves guild, had different armor and didn't look to be bluffing when they threatened to kill her. You're gonna need my help."

"Who took her? Speak quickly boy!" Irileth barked at Faendal, spinning him to face her.

Faendal opened his mouth but was cut off before he could speak. "Help!." Came in a panting breath from toward the gate. Khayla was doubled over sweating and clearly exhausted from running in her heavy steel armor. "Master!" She ran up to Bo and dropped to her knees in front of him. "Master please, you must go now or I fear uncle will do something foolish."

Bo's eyes hardened as he kneel down to her. "Tell me." He and Faendal listened quietly as she frantically spoke to him in native Khajiit with tears streaming from her eyes. When she went silent Bo picked her up in his arms, heading into Breezehome. "I will do all I can to keep him from that fate." He lay the exhausted Khajiit on his bed, motioning to Lydia. "Make sure she gets lots of water and plenty of rest, and keep her warm. If I'm not back in two days send the Companions after us, Khayla will tell them where to start looking."

Lydia put a firm hand on his arm, her eyes holding a question she didn't wish to ask aloud. Bo shook his head as he shrugged her grip from his arm. "Trust me, you truly don't want to know." He gave her a nod then walked out, his voice reaching her from just outside the door. "Take the pack to Aela and Skjor, they need that piece. Tell them we'll finish when I return with my daughter."

Irileth watched curiously when she heard Faendal ask. "Horses?"

But Bo's response of. "Not fast enough." Confused the Housecarl, so she instructed her men to put the house back together in hopes that young Lucia would be returning home safe and soon. She turned to head back up and inform the Jarl of everything and promptly bumped into Njada, the stern visage of Aela by her side.

Irileth stepped aside and wait to hear what the Companions had to say to Lydia, hoping it was some good news at least. The reaction Lydia had to what they said made it seem like it was far from good. "What? But with his health the way it is..."

"I know." Aela said somberly. "But there was no talking him out of it, he's gone after her and I just pray that Dinok makes it there in time or I fear things will only get worse."

Njada looked down at the hearth for a few heartbeats, watching the flames dance absently before she spoke. "Do you think they'll need help, should we go after them?"

Lydia shook her head as she hand the pack to Aela. "Trust me, you don't want to be anywhere near wherever they took her. Helgen may have been bad, but this..."

Aela nod grimly. "Yes, I would think that Eastmarch is in for a rough time in the next few days."

"But what if they don't get there in time, or do get there and need our help?" Njada asked as frustrated tears fell from her eyes.

There was a soft creak on the stairs above them as Khayla started down. "Ri'saad... my _uncle_ is a master of the Whispering Fang. Not the same level as Bodnu, but good enough they don't stand a chance against him even out numbered as he was." She made it to the kitchen and started to fill a cup from the water barrel. "Cousin is unbeatable by anyone but his father, but only if Bodnu was calm. If he was angry even his father couldn't match his speed or strength. It was like he became something else altogether."

"The dragon takes over when his emotions get too strong." Lydia stated calmly as she moved to get Khayla some food from the pantry. "But I wasn't worried about his hand to hand or even weapons."

"Tell me about it." Njada sarcastically sighed, earning her a glare from Aela and Lydia.

Lydia kept her glare on the woman as she pointed to the guards trying to repair the damage they did while searching. "Just leave it, it'll give me something to do." The guards left with a salute before Lydia motioned for Irileth to come in.

The Dunmer closed the door behind her and placed her hands behind her back in parade rest, waiting patiently for her fellow Housecarl to speak. She didn't have to wait long before Lydia sigh heavily and started passing out mead. "Trust me you'll all need it before I'm through." She took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to do. Lydia knew this may be cutting the line of betraying his trust, but she had to explain what happened even before she found him and why she thought everyone between Whiterun and Windhelm was in mortal danger.

She sat down on the stairs with her bottle. "You all know that I got a letter from Jarl Elisif near seven weeks ago about Bo and Rayya vanishing, well from what I gathered they had gone to Oblivion... or one realm of it at least." She took a long pull of her mead as she wait for the shocked gasps to settle down before continuing. "When I got there they questioned me as if I had some part in his disappearance, that took two days but they stopped when a dragon attacked and I helped put it down. Five days later another dragon attacked and I had to put that one down with very little help due to most of the guards being out on funeral detail."

Lydia tossed the now empty bottle in the trash barrel and grabbed another. "Turns out that was the fourth dragon to attack. On the second day they were in Solitude, Bo fought the first dragon by himself and nearly died from Imperial archers shooting him in the back. While Rayya lay in bed recovering from a vampirism infection she got after clearing out a cave of people trying to summon Potema." She paused for a moment as Irileth muttered curses in Dunmeris and sat down heavily on the nearest chair.

Lydia nod to her mentor indicating she agree with how bad it sound. Her eyes were studying Aela and Njada when she spoke once more. "They got him comfortable and called on a healer, but he turned out to be a Vigilant and tried to murder him when he sensed Bo's _true_ nature." She gave Aela a nod when the redhead's eyes widened in shock. "Before he could finish Sheogorath show up and took them to his realm of Oblivion where he fought a dragon for the Mad God's amusement. Bo said they were only gone a few hours, but I guess time moves differently there because here it had been over a month and a half."

"Rayya died defending him while he was absorbing the soul of an ancient dragon he fought as we were leaving. A younger dragon attacked him while he was immobile and she bravely gave her life to keep him safe." Lydia ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "He tortured that dragon to death, pulled it apart in his anger. Then in his grief he used an entire camp of Stormcloak's as her pyre, while he sat in the center of the flames singing to her."

Tossing the empty and getting herself another mead, Lydia studied them for a few silent seconds. "I told you this so you will understand what it is we face. Hircine, Molag Baal, Malacath, Meridia, and now even Sheogorath have all called him _**brother**_. Kulaan Do Ro, the Daedric Prince of Balance. If I'm right, though I pray that I'm not and one single hair on Lucia's head has been harmed, we will get to watch as the Dragonborn, Thane of Whiterun and son of a merchant trader who is now a shapeshifter God-Prince unleashes the full force of his rage. Bo is the most powerful being to ever walk this land, and someone has taken his daughter. If they harmed her, he _will_ burn the entire hold to the ground until nothing is left but ash, and there isn't a damned thing we can do about it."

"Except to wait and see." Irileth said stoically before draining her bottle of mead in one gulp. She studied Lydia for a moment then smiled. "This is why he set up the pension contract, isn't it? So you would have an honorable way out if you could no longer handle what he has become."

Lydia gave her a sly grin and a nod. "Yes, it was his idea to retire out and start my family if or when I no longer wish to serve him."

"How will we know? If it's bad I mean." Njada asked softly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Lydia didn't even look at the junior Companion. "Glowing slitted eyes, one black as a moonless night and the other like molten gold. If you see that stay clear and come get me."

"And if he kills you in his... _anger_?" Njada asked sarcastically.

"Run." Aela stated calmly before turning her eyes to Lydia. "Shapeshifter?"

Lydia glared at her for a second. "First saw him change into a werewolf..." She paused as Aela tensed up, Lydia gave the redhead a knowing look before continuing. "Then at Karthspire when we were attacked he changed into a Centaur, damned thing was near tall as a mammoth." She chuckled. "Forsworn didn't even care that he just stomped the attackers into paste, they just wanted to know if he could bestow his _gift_."

Aela whistled. "Damn, I knew he was champion to Hircine but not the others. When did he...?"

"All but Meridia and Sheogorath were before he came to Whiterun, both of them were while he was in Solitude." Lydia stated flatly, stress of the day finally wearing on her. "From what Rayya told me, Sheogorath said that the only thing standing between this realm and its end is Dinok and the one thing that the Daedric Prince of madness said that stuck with her. Was that he _pray_ that no one ever hurt his brothers children, for that would mean the end of his humanity and the world with it."

"Children? Did he adopt another while they were out on that contract?" Aela asked with a raised eyebrow."

"That was the first thing I asked her." Lydia chuckled. "But she said Sheogorath stated 'that's why my brother _adopts_ all those children' She thought he meant it hadn't happened yet."

Irileth moved toward the kitchen and the young Khajiit that had fallen asleep face down on the table. She spoke softly as she moved to pick Khayla up. "Daedra are not known for following the rules of the world, it wouldn't surprise me if the Mad God knew about future events and stated them as fact." She carry the exhausted young Khajiit up the stairs, only pausing long enough to smirk at Lydia as she stepped around her. "She's lighter than you were at this age even in her armor."

Both Lydia and Aela chuckled softly before the nord spoke. "And just how many times did you have to carry me to my room, mother?"

Irileth came back from laying Khayla in the large bed, stopping at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips and a faint smile on her ashen face. "Only three, the first two-handed training session, the first time you lost someone and had to battle a troll on your own before carrying them home, and the first time you got far too deep in your cups and spent the night regaling us all with love poems about that handsome son of a noble visiting for the High King's wedding."

Lydia blushed deep scarlet at the memory of all the teasing she got the next day (and several weeks after that night.) She shook her head, dark hair obscuring her blushing cheeks. "Yes mother, thank you mother, I promise I won't ever get that drunk again mother."

Irileth chuckled softly, moving to sit next to Lydia on the steps. She put her arm around the younger woman, Lydia laying her head on her shoulder in response. "You were never an unruly child, which is why I tried to help you learn from those rare occasions where you did do something embarrassing."

"And you are a good mother." Lydia mumbled softly, her eyes drooping slightly. "Even if you did tease me incessantly for ages after I made a mistake."

"Had to get it through that thick nord skull of yours somehow." Irileth teased, smiling at the look on Aela's face. "But it seemed to work after all, here you are Housecarl to the Dragonborn who's apparently the newest Daedric Prince and could destroy the world in anger if he chose." She saw the fresh tears stream down Njada's face and grimaced, Lydia had told her mentor all that happened between Bo and the Companion. "But let us speak no more of these things, all we can do now is hope, pray, and wait. Come child you need your rest, you have a sickly girl of your own to look after until your thane gets back." She helped Lydia up and led her up to her room, stripping her down and putting her to bed as she had since the girl was old enough to wear clothes. "I will lock up tonight and come by in the morning, unless you send someone for me sooner."

"Mmkay." Was the only response Lydia was able to give before she was sound asleep.

Irileth stopped to lock the door behind them when Aela spoke. "Will she be alright? She seemed fine at first, but then got tired very quickly."

The Dunmer turned, her red eyes showing no emotion, but she looked down biting her lip. "She will be after a while, it's never easy losing a fellow Housecarl. The young ones always take it hard, and Rayya was a good woman, good Housecarl. Who died doing what she was trained to do for the man she loved." She saw Njada flinch like she'd been struck, so she tried to ease the blow from her words. "Lydia told me that she wasn't treated very well in Falkreath, ordered to service men on the Jarls command. Bo was the first man who ever treated her like a person and friend, not a slave or servant. Or even just a Housecarl. Easy to see how that could make a person love you."

"He's a good man when he's not angry." Njada stated softly as she started walking back toward Jorvaskr.

Aela glared at the junior members back. "He's still a good man, no matter what else he is." Her voice hardened, the tone turning to ice. "He saved our lives in that fort, mine and Skjor's both. Could of just left us there since we were both at deaths door and he was vastly outnumbered, but no. Instead he risked himself to save us, killing I don't even know how many in the process. Then _carried_ us all the way home by himself at a full run and then nearly killed himself overusing that damned healing spell." She clenched her hands in anger. "So don't you _**dare**_ try to say he is anything but good, whelp." Aela's silver eyes flashed in the darkness, a low growl escaping her throat. "There is a _reason_ he was made a member of the Circle."

Njada's eyes widened in shock then she burst out in tears, falling to the road when her legs gave out. "We all thought it was his fault! After what happened in Helgen I was confused, loved him but was afraid of him. I didn't know what to do so I pray for guidance." She tried to wipe her tears on her arm, the bandages had finally come off but the skin was still tender. "That night, while you were dying in that fort and he was saving you... I had a vision, er well a dream of sorts. There was a glowing man that came to me and told me that Dinok would _never_ change, said that his hate would devour the world and everything in it. Then when I get up and find out what happened it all seemed to come true..." Njada slowly got her feet under herself with Irileth's help, still sniffling. "I've lost him now. He'll hate me for what I did, how I dumped him, and I can't blame him."

Aela sighed heavily, taking the other side of the young woman. "Let's get you home sister, I have a feeling the next few days are going to be long indeed."

They all stopped when a thunderous voice shook the whole of Nirn and a blazing light light up the moonless sky to the northeast. Irileth frowned, her dark grey lips forming a thin determined line. She spoke once the world stopped trembling. "For what you have done, I condemn you for time eternal." She saw the worried glance from Aela and shook her head. "We shall have to wait and see how the child returns to us."


	7. 7 Where Aedra fear to tread

**7\. Where Aedra fear to tread.**

Faendal only paused for a moment when Bo told him that horses wouldn't be fast enough, but then he saw the cape his former student wore fluttering as if it had a life of its own and decided he wouldn't ask any questions until they had recovered Lucia. He was going to kill the men that took her, unleash the darker part of himself that only a few living souls knew existed. Back in Valenwood he had just been a good son and youngest brother, learning to be a Ranger like his mother before him. But all that changed when the Thalmor attacked his village and slaughtered his family while he was out hunting.

Faendal became known as 'The Raven' and was the most feared creature in the centuries since Ysgramor and his companions fought the elves, wreaking terrible and bloody vengeance upon the Thalmor and their cohorts. The few living witnessess to his deeds claimed the red-eyed demon always laughed from the darkness while it slaughtered, and he was more than willing to unlock the cage he placed that part of himself in and let the monster back out. Something he would gladly do to redeem himself for letting Lucia be taken in the first place.

Bo's voice broke his introspection as they passed the stables. "They wrapped her in pelts and took her east by horse, probably hoped it would throw you off her scent." Bo hunched over, a cloud of darkness obscuring him for a few heartbeats. When the fog clear there was a massive silver stallion standing where he had just been. The unnatural beast was at least two horses long if not three, and stood easily one and a half times taller than the largest horse Faendal had ever seen. One look at the golden slitted eyes and Faendal jumped atop his back without a word, the horse taking off like an arrow released from an overdrawn bow. Tearing down the road then turning north, crossing over the white-river bridge before gaining speed.

Even without saddle or tack and no reins to hold, Faendal stay near motionless atop the otherworldly steed as the leagues sped by, the scenery blurring together into a maelstrom of white and green color. It wasn't even an hour before they were far north of Whiterun where the road split. Bo hung the corner heading east, his massive ebony hooves not even slipping on the snowy, frozen cobblestone. In a matter of moments they were approaching the Nightgate Inn and the sounds of combat.

Kodlak had to admit, the old cat was good in battle. He didn't often see that in his travels, Khajiit usually kept to stealth but it was a welcome help in this fight. They had met up on the road, both trying to find the bastards that stole Bo's daughter and decided to work together. With the combined skill of Ri'saad's senses and Kodlak's wolf they were able to pick up the trail quickly.

But it would seem that the leader of these brigands had anticipated that and left behind a few of his thugs to keep them from following. Of the twelve that ambushed them four had already fallen, though at a cost. Kodlak had taken two arrows in his side which punched right through his armor, yet the dagger wound on the back of his arm was more worrysome. It had to have been poisoned by the way his strength was starting to fade and he was having trouble catching his breath, yet still he fought on.

Ri'saad was holding his own, though he was having some trouble getting close enough to the archers to take them out. He was only using his hands and feet, but they were unbeleivably deadly in close combat. His ears twitched when they picked up the sound of a fast moving horse, his bright eyes flicked over toward the west where he saw a Bosmer unleash two arrows before leaping off his silver mount. The elf loosed two more arrows before he touched down deftly to the snow, all four projectiles hitting their mark with deadly accuracy shortly before he started carving another thug up with his blade, laughing maniacly the whole time.

There were only three of the thieves left now, but a silver glint partially obscured by darkness caught both his and Kodlak's attention. There was a low growl that shook snow from the nearby trees as a dark silver creature mercilessly tore through the remaining thugs. When the beast stopped long enough to tear the still beating heart from its last victim Ri'saad finally saw the dragon clearly. It was four horses long, had gold horns and silver scales. Long ebony claws and matching colored wings that were so massive they could have wrapped around the entire Inn and covered it with ease. Its long spiked tail looked like it was made to be used as a weapon with only death in mind.

When the furious beast turned and started back toward them he caught sight of its eyes for the first time and a chill ran down his back making his fur stand on end. Ri'saad _knew_ those eyes, they belonged to his nephew. "Bodnu?" His voice came out surprised and curious but still tender. Bo took a few cautious steps forward, sniffing the air and glancing around warily.

He spun toward the Inn when the door slammed open but relaxed when he saw it was a drunk man staggering toward him and not more of the thugs that took his daughter. The man pulled a curved sword the likes of which Bo had never seen before and slurringly screamed. "You die this day dragon!" He looked down in shock when the drunk man's strange blade bit deep into his arm, parting the hard scales like they were made of paper.

Bo growled menacingly and knocked the blade from his attackers hand with his wing. He leaned forward, standing over the drunk while studying him. "Where did you get such a weapon?" His rolling voice was so deep it rattled the drunks teeth and caused blood to spurt from his eyes and ears. When the man muttered curses and tried to reach the blade, Bo snapped his neck. He picked the sword up and tucked it under his wing, with a flare of darkness the strange weapon vanished.

"Dammit lad, I hoped to take one alive for questioning." Kodlak panted as he staggered over, leaning on his warhammer to steady himself.

Bo turned to face him, with a wave of his claw and a sharp intake of breath the souls of the dead were ripped from their bodies and inhaled by the dragon. "No need, I know everything." Bo stated darkly while he studied Kodlak and Ri'saad. He could tell the Harbinger was wounded worse than he looked, but his uncles state of mind was the more pressing concern at the moment. Glowing eyes narrowed at the Khajiit. "Khayla told me what you planned and I forbid it."

Ri'saad tensed up, claws extending as he sprang forward. Bloodrimmed eyes stared into glowing slitted ones hatefully. "You do not rule me boy!" He growled and moved to slash at Bo, but found himself caught by the wrist.

Bo's long ebony claws easily held back the fury of his uncle. "You may be my elder, but I will not allow you to throw away all that you have worked for. You struggled for years before finally leashing the monster you were. I would keep you from that fate even at the cost of my own sanity."

Kodlak looked on curious as Faendal checked on him. He spoke as he hand the Harbinger a healing potion. "Khajiit that lose themselves to their demons have an almost impossible time coming back from the darkness. At Ri'saad's age, he would most likely die before regaining any piece of who he is, caged, alone and stark raving mad." Faendal gave Kodlak a grim nod. "It would be the only way to keep him from hurting innocent's. That's why we had to find you before he got to where they took Lucia." With a nod from Kodlak he yanked the arrows from his side.

"It is easy to go down into hell, night and day the black gates stand wide. But to retrace ones steps and crawl back up into the light, therein lies the problem. The difficult task." Bo's deep voice shook the Inn on its foundation but there were tears dripping down silver scales from his glowing eyes.

"And just what would you know of it boy? You who let your family get murdered, and now your own daughter taken! Do not speak to me of hell." Ri'saad hissed at Bo, his own eyes narrowing into an angry glare.

A deep rolling growl came from Bo as he stood up to his full height and spread his wings, the large leathery appendages taking up the entire distance from the Inn to the cliff on the other side of the road. "Look into my eyes and tell me who is the bigger monster uncle." He cocked his spiny head, lowering a slitted eye down to the Khajiit. Reflected in the glowing orb was the image of the souls he just devoured, all of them running from indescribeable creatures to be chased across the planes of hell for all eternity. "Now take the Harbinger and return to Whiterun, Khayla needs you."

He turned and shifted, the dragon gone and in its place a massive wolf nearly as large as the horse was. Without a word Faendal climb atop his back and they bolted off, vanishing from sight in a few bounds as they head east. After only a league they crested a small rise to see a sawmill on the road below them, Bo spun to his right heading south over the river and up the canyon on the other side. He slowed after forty paces, his silvery-white fur blending in with the deep snow. Faendal sprung from his back without a sound, his feet not even leaving prints in the soft white powder. Faendal indicated he would take the one by the entrance to the cave in three... two... one.

The sudden crunch of snow when the door guard fell over with an arrow in his head caught the other sentry's attention just long enough he didn't notice the massive wolf come out of the darkness. It was on him in a flash, knocking the Altmer near twenty paces to land in a bloody heap of steaming meat and torn flesh. Bo devoured their souls before he and Faendal slipped in the door, making sure the rickety wood didn't creak. Not three steps inside Bo sniffed the air then froze in his tracks, shifting back human as he put his hand up to stop Faendal. There was no fear in his eyes when he spoke. His voice trembling in rage even though it came out barely a whisper. "You have to get Lucia out of here, she's all the way in the back, last cage on the right. I will distract them."

Faendal went to say something but Bo shook his head. "There is something very dangerous down here and it's not the people who took her."

Faendal asked the only question he could think of. "Bad?"

"I don't know if anyone will survive the kind of power he's capable of." Bo nod to his friend, then stood and walked down the stairs toward the lower levels. Faendal's hand shimmer for a second then he blinked from view, sneeking off to find Lucia. Bo stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking down the long stone hall toward the lone guard sitting watch over the cages. Reaching under his cape, he pulled the mace of Molag Baal and waited.

The Altmer was taller than most and built more like an Orc than the rest of his kin. He pulled his swords and walked toward Bo cockily. "Looks like we got us a hero." His haughty voice getting no rise out of the Nord.

When he was in front of the door that lead off the hall, Bo struck. The mace came up in a flash, shattering the elven blade it hit and knocking the Altmer through the door into the next room. "No hero, just an angry father." Bo growled as he moved into the doorway, blocking the rest of the men from surrounding him and more importantly giving Faendal time to get Lucia out before they were noticed.

The men all filed into the room from the sleeping area but Bo wasn't even looking at them, his eyes were trained on the door to the commanders quarters. He could feel that Faendal had already made it to the top of the stairs and Lucia was alive. He could hear her heart beating frightfully faster than he ever wanted to know was possible. In less than a minute his daughter would be safe from the one who orchestrated her abduction, then he would kill everyone in this hole and no force on Nirn was going stop him.

The leader of the thieves stepped into view, Linwe had a daedric sword in his hand and was strutting as if they had already won. "Well, well. I see you came to pay the ransom, but I don't see any gold..." He didn't get to finish speaking before Bo shouted at the open door.

"Tristen!" His voice shook the entire cave, the ancient stones shedding most of their mortar. Bo growled deeply as dust fell around them in clouds. "Tristen gods-damned Zenithar, show yourself!" The sound of clapping preceeded a balding imperial dressed in finery, he walked out with a cruel smile on his face.

The Imperial stopped clapping and fixed Bo with a glare, his pudgy hands grasping his fine coat. "I must say I'm impressed, _cousin_ I didn't think you'd have it in you. Honestly don't see why you even care about these mortals anyway."

"Oh I don't care about _these_ mortals, just a few. Only a handfull really, and you came after my daughter... my _**daughter**_ Tristen!" Bo growled, his voice shaking the mortals off their feet. He squinted his eyes at the Imperial. "And take that insulting thing off! Do I look like some simple-minded fool to you?"

A bright flash and a glowing being stepped further into the room. Zenithar was brushing at his white robe adorned with silver trim. "Caring for the Joor makes you weak cousin. Vulnerable to every greedy fool with half a brain and enough sand to try and use it against you, this is something we thought you learned already with the death of your previous _family_." He waved his glowing arm around the room at the Altmer. "These Summerset Shadows only needed a small pittance of gold to go after the daughter of the most well known... _man_ in the whole province. Just as the people who savaged your other family only needed the promise of gold and a little nudge from my sister to commit the heinous deed."

Bo's eyes flashed brightly as he _roared_ , the stone structure started to collapse around them. Zenithar backed up with fear in his eyes. "I only did what I was _ordered_ to just as she did! You can't blame us for following his command, you've _**seen**_ what happens to those who disobey!"

There was a cloud of darkness that explode out from Bo and when it clear Zenithar could see the folly of his taunting words and his mission. Standing where the mortal had been, was now a glowing being with a flaming crown sitting between golden horns with mismatched eyes and wings. He turned his crowned head toward the stone above them and screamed. "I _swear_ on the soul of everything you've created you will pay for your treachery... for what you have done I curse you for time eternal!" He unleashed the full power of his shout, white-hot dragon-fire blew the entire roof off the cave. Exposing the night sky and clouds lit by the flames as the whole world trembled and thunder echoed cross the sky.

When the fire stopped Bo grabbed hold of the smoldering ruin that was once the Aedra Zenithar. He tried to speak but his blackened face split and golden blood ran from the cracks in his flesh. Bo growled before taking a deep breath, when he spoke his unbridaled voice was indiscernable and when the noise died down there was not a trace left of the Aedra. Not even ash to mark his passing.

Bo climbed out of the pit, all that was left of the cave was a large hole full of molten stone and liquid glass. He shifted into a horse and took off in the direction Lucia's scent had gone, he needed to see his daughter to know she was okay. He caught up to Faendal and his precious cargo as they were nearing the Nightgate Inn, Bo stopped in the road next to them. Faendal deftly climb atop the large horse without a word, still carefully cradling Lucia in his arms. "Will papa be alright?" She managed to sniffle out when they started moving.

Faendal laughed as he kissed the top of her head. "Yes child, your pa just had to stay and make sure that those fools knew to never try anything like that again. He will catch up to us as soon as he can, he just wanted me to make sure you got out safely. Rest now, we will be home soon."

They went south for only a short while before coming across Ri'saad and Kodlak, the two older warriors making their way back to Whiterun. Bo trot up alongside them and slowed, matching their pace. "I see my grand-niece is safe, thank the huntsman."

Kodlak let out a sigh of relief, studying the girls sleeping form for a moment before gently brushing the hair from her face. "I agree, this day may have started out bad but I do not think anyone else will make the mistake of trifling with Miss Lucia Dragonsdottr again." He saw her stir at his gruff voice, so Kodlak tried to sooth her. "Do not worry child, you are safe with us and your da' is hanging back to make sure he got them all and we weren't followed. He will be home before you are even in bed." The Harbinger smiled at the young girl. "The whole town was worried sick about you, most of the guard and all of my Companions wished to go after you. But didn't want to risk them hurting you so we wait until your da' was back from his trip."

"Is he okay? There was a lot of bad men in that place, you sure papa wasn't hurt?" Lucia's sleepy voice carried a lifetime of pain and worry.

Ri'saad chuckled, his eyes flashing in the darkness. "Dearest, we have a saying in our clan about people like your father. People who have gone far beyond master in our faith and finally reached the highest level in the Whispering Fang..." His raspy voice paused for a second as his eyes went distant. "If ever in his travels he were to meet god and be forced to draw his blade, even god herself would be cut." He ruffled Lucia's hair gently, then pulled the ratty fur tighter around her. "Do not worry about your father child, it is his duty to worry about you and he would fight all the armies of the world and even the Aedra and Daedra combined to protect you." Her tired eyes went wide in shock before he continue. "Though he would probably need to rest after." This got a chuckle from the girl as she smiled at the old Khajiit.

"Thank you Sir." Lucia slurringly mumbled before her eyes drooped closed.

"The Daedra aren't foolish enough to risk his wrath." Kodlak whispered to Ri'saad, getting a smile from the older warrior.

When they passed Whitewatch tower, the guards got a smile and nod from Kodlak then ran to light the signal fire. By the time they made it to the gates they were open and Dannica was checking on Lucia before she had even been lowered from the horse. "She's fine, though she will need to stick to soup and drink plenty of water for the next few days to recover." Hearing this, the massive silver horse turned and head back out the gate as though he was returning to the stables.

Irileth was standing next to Dannica giving the horse a faint knowing smile, telling Bo she knew it was him and he did well. He slowly walked all the way back to the road past the stables, thinking that it would be far enough away that no one would see him shift back. As he was heading back to town in his human form he saw two guards standing watch at the Khajiit tents while three more escort Ri'saad's people up to the gate. Bo caught up to them expecting a problem, but was pleasantly suprised when he overheard the guard captain. "There will be two on watch at your tents and at least three guards patrolling the area until you are ready to return to business." She smiled at them when they looked at her confused. "Your boss went after the Thane's daughter and brought her back to us whole, we just wanted to show our appreciation and it gives the Jarl a chance to do what he's wanted for years." She paused for a second to make sure they were listening. "Jarl Balgruuf always wished to let you enter the city, but he didn't want anyone to have cause to treat you poorly. Now that the whole town knows you went after one of our own without question or hesitation, there's no way anyone can complain."

Bo chuckled to himself causing Anska to turn and notice him. "Ri'saad is a priest of our faith, and Khajiit value family over their own life. He would have gone after his grand-niece even if it meant walking into oblivion itself."

Anska stopped walking, waiting for Bo to catch up. "He's your uncle?" The look on her face made Bo laugh.

He shook his head. "Yes, father's brother by marriage..." His eyes flashed in the darkness. "...and the only thing I have left to remember my family."

They walked into the city proper, Bo motioning for them to head inside Breezehome. He paused when Irileth blocked his path. "I'm glad you were able to get her home safe, I take it that the _problem_ has been dealt with?"

"Permanently." Bo growled, his furious voice rattling half the windows in town.

He moved toward the door but Irileth put a firm hand on his arm. "I thought you should know that Janessa did her job. She was on patrol and saw what looked like a thief trying to get in Lucia's window, while she was dealing with her she was struck in the back by an arrow from across the street. If Amren hadn't been nearby she may have died right then. He killed the archer then ran to fetch the guards, but it was all a distraction while the others took Lucia."

She looked down, biting her ashen lip. "We didn't know... " Irileth let out a guilt-ridden sigh. "We didn't expect anyone to be foolish enough to even try such a thing, you have my deepest apologies and it will not happen again." She took a few steps before turning to look over her shoulder at him. "I just wanted you to know, Dannica said that whatever poison they used... well, she probably wont last the week." With a nod Irileth left him standing in the middle of the street, a storm of emotions flashing cross his face.

In the end Bo head inside to check on his daughter, vowing to find a way to help Jannessa for all that she did. It would seem he was wrong in thinking that she and Faendal had screwed up, he didn't even know if him being home would have helped or just got Lucia killed in her own bed. Shaking his head in frustration he went inside, pulling the door closed behind himself.

He thread his way through the people all fretting over Ri'saad and Lucia, making his way upstairs. Bo pulled the straw mattress from the bed and then flipped the bed itself up against the wall, clearing the floor of the room as much as possible before heading back down. He looked over at Lydia before he stepped off the stairs. "Could you get the spare blankets and pillows and put them in my room please?" Getting a nod from her he went and picked Lucia up, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I'm truly sorry I wasn't here little one, but I will make sure this doesn't happen again. You have my word." Bo said softly as he nuzzled his daughters hair before kissing the top of her head.

Lucia frowned sleepily up at him. "Papa, it wasn't your fault. They had it all planned out, I heard em bragging about it on the way to the cave." She paused for a moment as Lydia informed him her task was done, Lucia looked around the room with concern. "Is aunty Janessa ok?"

Bo sighed, giving a worried look to Faendal as the elf started leading everyone upstairs. "She was hurt pretty bad, she's at the temple now but they used poison on the arrow that wounded her." He stood, gathering Lucia up with him. "I will go check on her once I get you to bed, but don't worry you'll be safe while I'm gone." He moved into his room, stepping over everyone to lay Lucia down on the far side to be cuddled by Khayla. They were surrounded by the rest of the family, the youngest Khajiit were nearest them then it went by age untill you got to the oldest where Ri'saad and Faendal lay facing the door.

It was customary in Khajiit families for the oldest or most well trained to lay nearest the direction a threat could come from, while the young were protected by everyone else. That way if something did happen, they would have to fight through the entire family to reach the children and they would not go quietly.

Khayla wrapped her furry arms around Lucia pulling her close. "We were so worried about you I... _we_ are thankful that you have been returned to us safe."

Lucia hugged the older girl, snuggling into her warmth. "They didn't really care about me, I was just bait to get papa to show. Heard em say they were gonna teach him a lesson, but they nev..." She drifted off before she could say more, the stress and exhaustion catching up to her.

Bo left the house and head up to the temple, he entered to find Dannica tending to Janessa with a defeated look on her face. She looked up when she heard Bo, a question in her tired eyes. He nod to the priestess. "Lucia is safe at home with my family, and anyone tries to get to her will die bloody or has brought an army with them." He moved over to Janessa's side, taking her hand. "Why don't you get some rest, I will watch over her. It is my duty after all."

Crystaline tears dripped from Dannica's eyes when she looked the sleeping Dunmer over. "I've tried everything I can think of, but nothing seems to work. Whatever poison they used is killing her surely as the sun rises."

Bo put a comforting hand on the healer's back, leading her to her bed. "I will see to her, now rest please." He pulled the furs up covering the exhausted priestess, then went back to Janessa's side. Leaning down to her he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for watching over her, but I never meant for this. Never meant for you to die because of me..." He went silent as tears dripped from his eyes to land on her face. "...I am truly sorry for all that you have suffered, but there may be a way to save you..."

Bo sat up and pulled his dagger. "If I share my blood with you it could purge the poison and make you well, but you will be... _changed_." He studied her face for a moment, waiting to see if she responded. When there was no change in her he decided and moved to slice his hand open, but was stopped by a slim female hand on his own.

The firm gentle touch kept the blade from piercing the skin as a soft voice spoke. "Brother, she does not want this." Bo could see a flowing silver gown in the corner of his eye then Azura spoke again. "Janessa Duvaith is at peace, she accepted her fate willingly and only wishes that you not blame yourself." Azura wrapped her delicate arms round him from behind in a loving embrace. "She has been my faithful servant nearly her whole life, and she knew before she left that night what was coming. She faced her death with a courage unknown to most, do not force her to spend more time on this world against her will."

Bo let out a heavy sigh as the tears streamed down his face. "What does she wish for..." His voice cracked making him pause and cover his eyes in frustration.

Azura squeezed him tighter for a moment, silently giving him the comfort she knew he needed. Once he had gathered himself she kissed his cheek before speaking. "The only family she ever claim after losing hers was your own, and Khajiit funeral rites are nearly the same as Dunmer. It would be an honorable service."

"And her ashes?" Bo asked softly, resigning himself to losing another friend and family member. The least he could do was respect her wishes.

He didn't have to wait long for Azura to answer. "Returned to Solstheim and placed in the temple at Raven Rock with her children and husband."

Bo nod. "It will be done, I will carry her there myself. On that you have my word."

Azura put a delicate hand on his chin, turning him to face her. She gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you brother, she is ready now." With that she moved to Janessa's side and took her ashen hand, lifting the glowing form of the Dumers soul from her body. They walked toward the door, then faded from sight.

Bo sighed as he stood, moving to the storage chest in the back room he gathered a burial shroud and started wrapping Janessa's body respectfully in the white cloth. "She has passed then..." The somber voice of Dannica caught his attention while he was tying the shroud closed.

"Yes, I will build the pyre today then after her cremation I will take her ashes and lay them to rest with her family." Bo told the exhausted woman without turning from his task.

Dannica moved over and gathered a sack, the clank of metal coming from inside when she lift it from the floor. "Her weapons and armor, a warrior should have them when they cross over." She looked down at the shroud sadly for a moment. "I will inform everyone so those who wish to attend will know. Where will you hold it?"

"West of town, past the tower there's an abandoned farm." Bo stood, cradling Janessa in his arms and took the sack from Dannica. "Thank you for everything." He gave her a nod then head out into the twilight of the morning.

He came upon a patrolling guard as soon as he left the temple, Bo stopped and wait for him to pass as not to bump into him. The guard paused and removed his helmet, bowing respectfuly. "She was a brave lass and will be remembered as such. Where will the service be held?"

Bo gave the guard the least pained look he could manage. "Past the western watchtower at that abandoned farm. After I build the pyre."

The guard nod. "I will inform the Jarl and make sure everyone else knows. Will you need help?" He saw Bo's face scrunch up and shook his head sadly. "My sister was married to a Dunmer, when he passed I learned about their traditions. So _respectfully_ Thane. If you need help I will lend any aid I can." He put a firm hand on Bo's shoulder. "A man shouldn't have to carry the death of a friend alone."

Bo gave the guard a slight bow. "I thank you for the consideration but it is tradition for everything up to lighting the pyre to be taken care of by the family, and she was close as you can be without sharing blood." With a respectful nod he left the guard and head to the house. Bo didn't want to remind his daughter about death, the girl had seen enough of it in her short life. But he would use this to teach her how their family honored those they cared for and give thanks to Janessa for her sacrifice.

He lay the body on the table and head upstairs, meeting Lydia at the top when she came to check on him. "I need to go start building the pyre for her, when the others wake have them start preparing the food. Either Ri'saad or Khayla can tell you what we need to get from the market. I would ask you to do the shopping, I don't know how the merchants would treat them."

Lydia nod with a frown on her face. "I'll take Khayla with me, they can either sell to her or I can put my boot up their ass." Her voice was stern thinking of the disrespect the Thane's family had been shown all these years. "Should I keep Lucia here or let her go out and play if she feels up to it?"

Bo smiled. "Take her round to Dannica, then keep her close to you. She needs to see the whole process, so around noon bring her out to me." He heard Ri'saad stirring in the room and shook his head. "Always was an early riser. We'll also need all the blankets and pillows we can get our hands on, so check with the Inn then go to the stables and see about renting the wagon for the next three days. I'll be out past the western watchtower, if everything goes as planned we will light the pyre tomorrow morning just before dawn."

He turned to head back downstairs but stopped. "Oh, and if you could send a courier out to me I would appreciate it. I have a few letters to send and no time to come back when they're open." He went over to the storage chest by the door, pulling out a bundle of leather, his good skinning knife and the wood axe. With a nod to Lydia he gathered up Janessa and her belongings then head out the door into the early dawn.

He walked down toward the stables, planning to travel by road to limit the nuisance of animals on the plains. Bo saw a Dunmer woman standing in front of his uncles tent speaking to the guards, she was wearing dark leathers like the theives guild used. He tensed up as he approach. "We are closed for the next few days, and if you were planning to steal from us I suggest you rethink it. I'd hate to have to start my friends funeral off by killing you."

The Dunmer turned her purple eyes to the shrouded form in his arms when a large raven land on Bo's shoulder. The bird made no sound, simply stared at the young woman silently. She dipped her head in respect. "Apologies, I am an aquantance of Ri'saad's. I was simply trying to decide if the guards were telling the truth about them being let into the city."

Bo gave her a nod, never taking his eyes from hers. "Yes, he went after the fools who took my daughter and helped bring her back safe. Gave the Jarl an excuse to let them in without causing a fuss."

She smiled at that, but her face quickly grew serious. "I must ask, who...?"

Bo's eyes darkened. "Janessa Duvaith, a dear friend who gave her life protecting my daughter." He sighed. "Ri'saad's probably already up and about if you need to talk to him. First house past the smithy, or up at the market buying food for the feast."

"So it is to be a Khajiit service, that will honor her greatly." The Dunmer paused when the Raven squawked at her, fluttering its wings. "I am Karliah, I knew Janessa. She saved my life once upon a time." She bow to Bo. "I would be honored to help in any way I can, Sere Shinsai."

Bo narrowed his eyes at her. "If you wish to accompany me and join the feasting and storytelling so be it, but do not bring any business with you." He started to walk off, speaking over his shoulder to her. "As I said before, we are not trading until after the service."

She caught up to him, her shorter legs moving quickly to match his stride. "I understand, I would never wish to impose on a friend especially at a funeral." Bo grunted catching her attention. "Did I say something wrong Sere Shinsai?"

He stopped and glared at her, the hard look made even the Raven shift uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. "Not what you said but what you are. I know a thief when I see one girl, and my father hated them almost as much as I do."

Karliah gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Sir I can assure you I was only in town to check on my investment with the meadery. I saw Ri'saad's tent and went to catch up with an aqaintance where I found his business partner and heir to the Shinsai trade fortune, carrying a woman who saved my life near twenty years ago." She put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "So hate theives all you want, I am but a simple investor in a perfectly legal meadery. If you wish to rid the world of thieves, I suggest you start in Riften. That's where they make their home, even pick new recruits from the orphanage."

Bo had gone still, every muscle tense when he leaned closer to her. "They lure children into the guild, use Honorhall as their recruiting house?"

Karliah backed up a few steps, putting her hands up in defense. "Hey, don't be angry with me. I was just telling you what I know, but yes they do. Though I wouldn't expect those children to mind considering how bad that old hag Grelod treats them."

He started walking again, though he was still tense. Every step sounding like he was trying to stomp through the cobblestone. "And the Jarl doesn't care, or doesn't know?"

Karliah sighed. "Dumb as a rock, her steward and a vicious crone named Maven Blackbriar run the hold. Honestly don't know if Jarl Layla knows or not, but I doubt it would make a difference. Maven uses the older girls to keep her brothel stocked with 'fresh meat' as she calls it." A shiver worked its way down her petite frame before she spoke again. "The guild is the only thing keeping most of them from that fate, or even alive after they get thrown out."

Bo paused and turned to her. "Tell no one we spoke of this." He saw her raised eyebrow and gave her a terrifying smile full of far too many razor sharp teeth. "No one can know why I went there, they need to think that I had to go see about a dragon."

His calm, even tone of voice chilled Karliah to the bone. Letting her know just what the cloud of darkness she sensed around him was, there were two kinds of people that were cloaked in shadow. Either theives or murderers, and she could spot both easily. She honestly didn't think this man even knew the effect he had on others. But she could guess what effect he would have on Riften if he went through with his plans, she may not even have to worry about her own revenge. The dragonborn may end up killing everyone that destroyed her life.

"Your business is your own, I will tell no one of our conversation." She followed along quietly for a little while before her soft voice broke the silence. "Your raven is beautiful, did it take you long to train it?" Karliah only asking to confirm what she already believed.

He glanced over at the raven sitting on his shoulder preening, then to Karliah. "It belongs to my sister, she was a large influence on Janessa's life as well as my own." Bo frowned at her. "But you already knew that, she is your patron after all."

Karliah was watching him closely now that he had confirmed her suspicion. "So Nocturnal is your _sister_?" She glanced at the raven as it leaned over and rubbed its head on Bo's cheek. "So the rumors are true then, about your power."

Bo grunted. "Needed help to keep the dragon in check, or the world would end before I ever reach Alduin. It's not permanent, only borrowed until I face off against the eldest." He nod to the raven. "When I die their power returns to them."

"That doesn't seem to bother you, judging by the tone of your voice." Karliah stated calmly while watching the guards at the watchtower as they passed.

He frowned, shaking his head. "I don't think anyone should have this much power, girl. Especially me, for I am nothing but a monster hiding among men." Bo glanced at the shocked look on her face then nod. "To see the truth of it all you need do is visit the ruins of Helgen. The aftermath of my temper is easy to see, if you know where to look."

"So the pile of melted glass that was once a fortress is your doing?" Karliah asked with reverence. "Everyone heard tell of a dragon attack, but when I went through there all I saw was death. Nothing grows where the town stood." Bo's eyes flashed gold and slitted for a heartbeat making her go silent. When they approach the abandoned farm Karliah ran ahead. "There is a bed and a table, which is more appropriate?"

He paused outside the remains of the building. "The table will work until I can build the scaffold." Kiarliah moved the table outside and wiped it free of dirt. "Thank you." Bo told her with a friendly nod as he lay the body on the rough wood before heading inside to study the house. The raven hopped from his shoulder to perch near Janessa's head, its violet eyes scanning the plains around the farm.

He was making his way around the outside when she spoke. "I've been to a few Khajiit funerals in my time, but never helped set one up. Is there anything I can do?" She genuinely wished to help send Janessa on her journey, she was a fellow Dunmer and a friend. Something Karliah didn't have many of, if any after leaving the guild.

Bo pointed to the rickety fence that ran the length of the path and field. "If you can manage to take that all down and break about a third of it up into kindling, that would help save me some time. Have to have it ready by dawn tomorrow."

Karliah moved to start tearing the fence down. "A twilight service, so you plan to mix the two, Dunmer and Khajiit?"

Bo nod as he started pulling the boards from the wall. "Aye, then I'll take her ashes to Ravenrock and lay them with her family."

Karlia paused, biting her lip. "She had a falling out with the temple priest there, don't know if he's still in charge but he may try to stop you."

"He can _try_." Bo growled, his deep voice shaking more of the planks loose. "But she gave her life protecting my daughter, no one will stop me from putting her to rest with her husband and children where she belongs. If he does... well, they'll just have to get a new priest." He chuckled, but his voice was dark and cold and sent a shiver down Karliah's back.

She had cleared the fence that went along the path and was starting on the stretch that ran down the road when more people arrived. Four Khajiit and one courier. Bo dropped down from where he was prying the beams loose, heading over to write the letters he needed delivered. Once the courier was sent off, he helped move the wall planks over so they could lay the feast out. Then he climb back up into the top of the beams. A few hours later he saw a wagon heading toward them laden with people and goods, Lydia and Lucia sitting in the front while the rest rode atop the pile of blankets.

Lydia pulled the wagon up near the pile of fence posts, she looked over when Bo sat down to wipe the sweat from himself. "You found a chest? Of course you did, let me guess it was full of gold, jewels and at least one enchanted weapon?"

Lucia chuckled at her while Bo only shook his head. "Was under the floor, didn't open it though, figured you could have the honor." He smiled at his daughter. "Or we could let Lucia open it, who knows what she'll find." He went and lifted Lucia out of the wagon, giving her a hug as he kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry that I had to do this right after you got home, but family must honor our commitments and Janessa was a good friend. Saved my life a few years ago, so we have to do this little one. Just like when it's done I have to take her ashes to the temple in Solsteim, and lay them next to her husband and sons. Otherwise it would be very disrespectful to her and she deserves better than that."

Lucia looked over at the shrouded form laying on the table. "She tried to save me papa, she shouldn't have to wait cause I'm tired."

"Thank you sweetheart, I'm sure that she's smiling right now in Moonshadow." Bo told her before he realized she may not know what that is, he saw his daughters raised eyebrow and nod. "Moonshadow is Azura's realm, where her followers go when their time is done. Janessa was a faithfull servant of the Mistress of Twilight, and she deserves to be there more than anyone else I can think of."

Lucia was watching the raven as it stared at her father, like the large bird was listening to him. She looked over at everyone unloading the wagon and frowned. "What can I do to help? Dannica said I'm okay as long as I don't push myself too hard."

Bo set her down on her feet. "If you're up to it, why don't you help lay the blankets out then we'll see about eating that fine lunch I can smell." His stomach growled at the thought of food, eliciting a giggle from Lucia as she ran to the back of the wagon.

Lydia looked over to where Ri'saad was speaking quietly with a petite Dunmer woman dressed in thieves guild leathers. "Making new friends are we?" Her sarcastic tone not lost on Bo.

He shook his head. "She was in town checking on her investment with Honningbrew, saw me and offered to help. She knew Janessa, said she saved her life near twenty years ago." He leaned in close, his eyes flashing gold for a second. "But that doesn't mean I trust her."

Lydia gave him an almost imperceptible nod of understanding before waving around them. "Where do you want me?"

Bo motioned to the large beams he had lay out for the scaffold. "You can help me with the uprights, after I've eaten." He paused for a second. "If you're not hungry you can start cutting the poles down for the stretchers, axe is by the chest."

Lydia smiled at him. "Are you kidding? I've had to smell that food all morning while they cooked, how in the divines am I going to _not_ be hungry?" She turned and started toward the wagon, speaking over her shoulder to Bo. "The venders all treat Khayla very well at the markets. Oh, and Farkas may come by a little later if he isn't out on a contract. I think Irileth was going to make an appearance before tomorrow as well as half the town. It seems like most everyone knew her and want to pay their respects."

"That's good, it will make for better stories than the few I can tell." Bo's eyes flicked to Lucia then back to Lydia letting her know that most of his tales were not meant for young ears.

Before dark over a hundred people show up to pay their respects, most telling tales of how they met Janessa or how she helped them. Ri'saad explained to Lucia as she sat on his lap watching her father and Lydia stack the wood under the scaffold. "When Khajiit or Dunmer pass, rather than a somber affair we have a celebration of life. To remind ourselves why we loved the person so. It makes the loss easier to bear and keeps their memory fresh in our hearts."

Lucia looked around at everyone sharing food and stories about the impact Janessa had on their lives, she smiled though there were tears in her eyes. "I like it, It feels better than what the temple priest in Windhelm said about mama. I wish..." She paused to wipe the tears from her eyes and catch her breath, getting a hug from the old Khajiit. "I wish I had met you all before then, so she could have been membered like this."

He kissed the top of her head. "Child, she still lives on in your memories, you only need to tell the tales of her and we will honor her with you." Lucia turned and looked at him, a mixture of shock and hope on her face. Ri'saad smiled and kissed her forehead. "You are family, and she is your mother. We would be glad to honor the woman who raised her child so well."

Khayla put a gentle hand on Lucia's arm. "We shall never let you forget her cousin, her memory will live on as long as there are people to tell her story." She took Lucia and placed her in her own lap, letting the tired girl sleep for a while. Only waking her when it was almost time to light the pyre.

Bo stood in front of the crowd as the night started to grow lighter, the early twilight showing the low-hanging fog that covered the plains. "I thank you all for being here, paying honor to our dear friend and loved one. Janessa Duvaith is at peace, do not mourn her for she is now with her husband and sons in Moonshadow. Instead be glad for the impact she made on our lives, however brief she was part of them." He paused as flames flared to life in his hands, Karliah and Irileth both joining him. "Know that after this I will be taking her ashes to lay them to rest in Solsteim with her family, any who wish to accompany us on the journey need only join us at the docks in Windhelm in three weeks time. I will take care of the arrangememnts and have already sent word to have the ship stocked for the journey, we will depart once preperations are complete."

He nod to the two Dunmer women standing with him, their joined flames expanding to engulf the wood pile. "Now let us wish our dear friend Janessa safe journey, and may she be ever content at Azura's side. Until time is at its end..." The flames caught, slowly expanding as more magicka was poured into the burning wood.

They stepped back, everyone silent while the pyre burned. When the first rays of sunlight shone on the top of the scaffold there was a bright flash and the flames shot up, then went out in a blink. There was nothing left of the scaffold but broken embers. Sitting among the smoldering coals was a small clay pot with Azura's symbol on it. Bo picked up the urn, turning to look past the crowd where a large raven with violet eyes sat perched on the back of a massive white stag standing next to the etherial image of Azura and Janessa. He gave them a respectful nod before carefully wrapping the urn in a blanket to protect it.

The carriage pulled up to the Windhelm stables at sunset, Bo helped Lucia down and asked her to stay close while everyone else unload. It had been three long weeks since Janessa's ceremony, and now they were going to sail to Raven Rock and lay her to rest. He had decided to take his daughter along, his fear for her safety while he was away too great to ignore. Though the three dragons he slay on the trip almost made him rethink his reasoning. The last one died without him even having to get down from the wagon. The arrow Lydia shot into its eye causing the beast to fall from the air and impale itself on a large pine. "Lydia the Dragon-hearted!" The carriage driver yelled in awe of the Housecarl's bravery and skill.

Bo's ears twitched and his eyes flashed gold for a heartbeat before he picked Lucia up and hand her to Faendal. "Keep her safe." He turned to Illia, and nod toward the group of people. "Keep them together and be ready, he favors fire." Getting a nod of understanding from the Ice mage he met and helped out a few years ago, Bo walked away from the stables toward the bridge leading to Windhelm. He leaned back and roared before challenging the Elder dragon to drop out of the clouds and face him.

It was a hard fight, the ancient beast too smart to land so Bo could use his blade. He was trading shouts with it and wasn't paying attention as another dragon land deftly behind him. He didn't realize the danger until he heard Lydia. "Oh no you don't, you overgrown lizard. Face me!" She charged the smaller dragon with her ebony sword, hacking his wings to shreds and removing his ability to fly. "That's what you get for trying to kill my Thane!" She had backed it toward the ledge, but the dragon panicked and fell over the side into the icy waters below.

She pulled her bow and fired a few shots down toward where she thought the dragon was, but couldn't tell if she was hitting anything of worth. "Let the fool drown." Bo's cold otherworldly voice shaking the entire bridge. Lydia turned to see him still glowing from the soul he just absorbed, his eyes like liquid fire and his far too sharp teeth showing when he spoke.

"Aye." She slung her bow and head back toward the stables to gather everyone.

Not ten steps inside the gate Lydia had to push herself between Bo and a racist Nord that was threatening a Dunmer woman. His taunting words were perilously close to getting him killed so Lydia decided to handle it herself and maybe save the fool's life. "I don't think it's very honorable for two grown men to threaten a lady. Why don't you go find someone else to bother, before I knock some sense into you." But the men were either too drunk or stupid to heed her warning.

"Oh yeah? Hunnerd gold says I can beat you, stupid wench!" The shorter man bellowed, his sour breath making Lydia wrinkle her nose in disgust.

She gave him a grim smile. "You're on." She started removing her gauntlets to make sure it was a fair fight.

Lucia and Bo walked over to the Dunmer. "Are you alright Ma'am?" He asked her, genuinely worried for her after the threats he heard.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Yes, I am, thank you. Forgive me, but I didn't expect any Nords to care about one of my kind."

Bo's eyes hardened. "Are Dunmer treated that badly here?"

She went to answer but her eyes went wide when she saw the other drunk blindside Lydia with a sucker punch. "That was a mistake." Bo stated sadly as he sigh. "She was going to go easy on him since he's drunk, but now they'll both be lucky to leave with their tee." He stopped talking when Lydia let out a yell and hit the taller one with everything she had, breaking his jaw and sending almost half his teeth flying across the road.

"That's what you get for cheating!" Lydia barked before turning to the man who challenged her. "Now as for you..." He was on the ground in two hits, and out cold after three more.

Bo turned and told Lucia to find the Inn and rent the rooms for tonight, motioning for Illia to follow. The mage was powerful enough that anyone trying to hurt Lucia would end up frozen even if they brought an army. He had made her his daughters unnoficial guard for the time being. With the simple frock she wore (that was heavily enchanted) she looked like a nanny.

He pat Lydia on the shoulder as she was putting her armor back on. "Let's head to the market, see if anyone's still open. We need more arrows and I want to see about getting you something to pay you for that fight, since you'll never see any money from that loser."

She nod and gave him a smile as she looked him over, checking for any signs of the dragon showing. Not seeing anything to worry about she picked up her shield and fell in step with him as they head to the blacksmith.

As they were a few steps from the forge there was a strange sound, Lydia looked over and saw how tense he was. Bo's fists and jaw were clenched and he was grinding his teeth. He stepped to the side of the darkened street making sure to be far enough from the patrolling guard that she wouldn't bump him. The guard paused, looking them over. "If you know any true sons and daughters of Skyrim, tell them to come to Windhelm. Ulfric Stormcloak want's to see them." Her recruiting speach made Lydia realize that this was the worst city for him to be in after just absorbing a soul. He was surrounded by the very people he had sworn a blood-feud against and killed a few hudred of.

" _ **Shit**_..." She muttered under her breath, hoping there was some way to salvage this, buy what he wanted then head back to the Inn before something happened to set him off. Lydia stepped in front of Bo, locking eyes with him. "I'll go on ahead, see if the smith's still open." She knew he could hear her, just wouldn't respond in his current state. Not wanting to risk hurting her or any innocent bystanders when his rage made his Thuum slip out. She had Rayya's diary to thank for learning more about him than she could have even if they'd been married.

But her hopes were dashed when one of the Stormcloak guards opened his fool mouth. "Did you see her fight Stonefist? Man what I wouldn't give to get a piece of the Dragon's tail."

The older guard walking with him looked over confused. "The dragons tail?"

"Yeah! You know cause she ' _tends_ ' to his needs. Why else would he have a wench that fine follow him around?" The younger man shrugged. "Man I swear you can be so dense at times, it's like yo..." But his voice stopped mid-word when a strong hand clamped around his neck. Bo stepped out of the darkness and pulled the boy close, sniffing him before his glowing eyes hardened.

His grip loosened just a bit as Bo leaned in and growled, the timbre of his voice shaking the whole market. He walked toward the outer rampart, carrying the guard like a childs toy. Bo slammed him against the wall and leaned in close, glowing slitted eyes looking right through the terrified guard straight into his soul. The other guard stepped forward, but froze in place when Bo's head snapped over to him as he growled threateningly.

He spoke to the guard he wasn't holding, but Lydia could only make out a few of the words due to his anger. She figured what he meant to say to the idiots. "One more step and he'll kill you both." She saw the disbelief in the guards eyes and waved her hand at Bo. "He's killed five dragons today, three of them without any help from me... I'd listen to his warning if I were you."

"If he attacks a guard he gets arrested like everyone else, thief or slayer of dragons makes no matter." The guard said with a sneer as he looked her up and down. "I also doubt any true sons of Skyrim would listen to an Imperial loving milk drinker from Whiterun." He turned back to Bo as he started to draw his sword.

With a angry whisper from Bo every weapon in the market except Lydia's was unsheathed and flung to the far corner behind the stalls, landing in the deep snow with a clatter. Even the weapons at the market stalls were cast into the pile.

"It's your funeral." Lydia stated sadly as she stood ready to step in if any one got in the way, hoping Bo wouldn't lose complete control with so many civilians here. She really didn't wish to see the fury he could let loose inside a city, but there wasn't much else she could do at this point. When he got like this she always tried to keep him calm. But then some idiot just had to go and piss him off. She really shouldn't have expected any better from this city. Full of Stormcloaks and dregs that didn't make the cut. Which is saying something, if they were useless to the rebels.

She tensed up when his voice raised. "What do you know _**joor**_?" She tried to catch the rest of his words, but he had switched back to the dragon tongue. Which meant that the fool that angered him was doomed. She had been learning as much as she could, but it hadn't been that long. Not to mention when the dragon took over, he spoke so fast she couldn't keep up. Lydia was able to catch a few words here and there. 'Kill', and 'family' were growled the loudest. She caught 'insult, honor, and Housecarl'. She really wished she knew more of the launguage at times like this.

She heard the crunch of snow, soft steps as if made by fine shoes. Lydia was aware of someone standing just beside her. The person was quiet for a moment, before his deep voice spoke. "Is all that he says true?"

She turned to see a tall blond man in fine robes flanked by two guards. Lydia recognized Ulfric, the leader of the rebellion. The man who killed the High King with a shout, and Jarl of Windhelm. This frozen piss-pot she was now standing in. She didn't think it wise to ignore him, so she told him the truth. "I don't know what he's saying when he gets like this. But it's never good." She saw Ulfric study her face, looking for deception. So she add. "My Thane has taught me some of the language, but not enough to keep up when he loses himself to the dragon." She sighed, glancing back over at Bo. "He took in four souls today, each one older than the last, and the older they are the stronger his reaction."

"I see, that is something they left out of the legends. Most likely for good reason." Ulfric closed his eyes, listening to the disturbance in his marketplace. A few heartbeats went by before he spoke. Softly at first, but a bit louder once he got going. "We killed one dragon at Kynsegrove on the road here, then two at the very steps of your gate. All because I had to pass through the city to the docks, and for some reason that whole time I didn't see one guard. I don't know or care where you were all hiding, Stormcloak's _murdered_ my family, and if I didn't know that the ones who did it already died by my own hand I would burn this entire city to the ground for what they did. Son to murdered parents, brother to a defiled and murdered sister." Ulfric's words trailed off once the gravity of the injustice his troops had commited hit him.

There was a pause in the shouting, as the soul of the dragon Lydia had drowned not but minutes ago lit up the night sky before finding its final resting place in the Dragonborn. When the rushing of the soul had died down, the light had dimmed everywhere except his eyes. They were still slitted like the eyes of the beast, but glowing with the purest gold light. The entire rest of his body dimly glowing, giving him an etherial almost scaly look.

When Bo spoke again, the whole city trembled. Ulfric started translating once more, a few tears sliding down his cheek from his blue eyes. "My sister had not even seen her thirteenth year! She was defiled and murdered by 'true sons of Skyrim', and still I came here knowing how much I would want to kill every single person who wears that armor. But I didn't! Instead I killed the dragons plauging the citizens of Windhelm, and then you... _**you!**_ "

Bo moved swiftly at this point, his hand going for his dagger. Lydia stepped forward a half step. "My Thane!" Glowing serpents eyes glanced over at her, then back at his quarry. "He is not worth the dulling of your blade, or the bounty price for murder."

He looked up, an evil grin starting to spread across his glowing features. Making him look like something from the plains of Oblivion. Bo stepped back from the man that had insulted her. "You are quite right Lydia, but I can afford the price. Hell, I could afford to buy this whole damned city. Though I doubt many of these people would be worth the gold." He didn't even turn his eyes from the man. Just reached out with his hand and pullled one of the sword-blanks out of the forge. The near molten, white-hot metal still glowing as he held it up.

Lydia heard someone ghasp. "He'll burn his hand off!" She didn't bother turning to the one who spoke, too worried to take her eyes of her Thane. "Fire doesn't hurt dragons." She stated simply.

Bo stepped toward the man, the glowing hot metal not even sizzling in his grip. When he spoke again, Ulfric spoke up. Raising his voice to let them all know what the Dragonborn said. "So now I ask you boy, how many dragons have you slain?" Getting a blank look from the man, he continued stepping forward. His hate filled eyes seeming to flare brighter. "None? Then how many have you faced in combat... still none? My Housecarl, she..." He pointed the now red glowing sword-blank over at Lydia. "Has faced down twenty-four! Felled six outright by herself, and one more with help from a handful of town guards. All of which she brought back alive to their families, while I lay at deaths door from Imperial arrows."

Bo swung the blunt tip of red hot steel toward the mans throat. He was backed against the outer city wall now, with nowhere to run. Not that it would have done him any good to run. Bo let out a deep growl of anger, making the man piss himself. "Now, understand me mortal. Her title is Housecarl, and you _**will**_ respect it. Her name is Lydia, or simply, Lady Dragonheart. Not the dragons tail, ass, or quim. Or any of the other childishly insulting things you may have thought up. She has saved my life more times than you could possibly know, and the lives of others too numerous to count including soldiers and civilians. She is responsible for many of the stories you hear. All the times I've saved people, the good deeds afterword are hers to claim alone. When I take a dragon's soul, I take in all of it's anger and hate as well." He shook his head sadly, his glowing eyes going distant. "It does not leave room for mercy... dragons don't _feel_ mercy."

Bo dropped the sword-blank, the hot metal hissing as soon as it hit the frozen ground. His right hand shot out faster than mortal eyes could catch. There was a loud 'crack', and everyone watching was murmuring in frightened voices when they saw Bo's hand embedded in the wall, the stone he had punched shattering on impact. He leaned in close enough for the man to see deeply into the glowing eyes of a furious dragon. "Now show her the respect she is due and apologize or I will rip out your soul and carve her name into it." He pulled his fist out of the hole in the wall, pieces of shattered stone falling from his hand. Bo Stepped back with a disgustedly impatient look on his face.

The Nord who had insulted Lydia looked from Bo to her, then to his Jarl. Who had a similarly disgusted look on his weathered face. With a hard glare from Ulfric, the man bow his head and stuttered an apology to the Housecarl. Lydia stepped over to Bo, not even bothering to inspect his hands. She had seen what the Dragonborn could do and was not concerned for his physical body. His mental state however was another story. "My Thane, we should get dinner. You haven't eaten all day, and I think you need some rest. The five souls from today are taking their toll on you. Besides, Lucia's probably wondering where you've been." She caught the impressed look on Ulfric's face when Bo silently nod his agreement before following her toward the inn with his head down.

Lydia heard Ulfric speaking to his men before they were out of earshot. "We can't ask that of him Galmar, not knowing this. We should be pleased that he didn't just slaughter half the city after what some of our men have done to the lad, bad examples or not. We're lucky he hasn't declare loyalty to the Empire just to spite us." There was a short pause, she thought was some rebuke from the General at Ulfric's side. Then she heard Ulfric yell. "Would you? If some scum murdered your family, would you not wish to kill everyone who wore their colors? I will not tempt fate by a..."

They entered the Inn to find Lucia talking to a girl about her age, the young dark-haired nord was barefoot and wearing a tattered dress that looked almost three sizes too small. Lydia didn't pay any more attention to them once she found where the room was, planning to take Bo to it and get him to stay there while she gathered his dinner. Hoping no one else managed to anger him. She let out a frustrated sigh when a drunk man approached her Thane. "You look like someone that can hold his liquor. Here friend, have a drink with me. Name's Sam by the way." He looked like a Breton, was dressed in mage's robes and holding a black and red bottle in one hand, while the other held onto Bo's shoulder to keep from falling over.

He hiccup'ed once then leaned in and whispered to Bo, causing his eyes to narrow before he nod in agreement. He turned to Lydia, giving her a fake smile. "I'm going for a walk to have a drink with my brother, I will try not to murder any guards while I'm out." He glanced at Sam, then back to Lydia. "Don't wait up."

She frowned at him and the drunk. "My Thane..." Lydia sighed again, looking down at Lucia. "Just be careful." Once he and the drunk left she went upstairs to the common room and found Faendal, tasking him with following Bo from the shadows to keep watch and make sure there were no incidents.

Just over an hour later there was a commotion when a few people came running into the tavern yelling about a killing. Illia was telling Lydia she should go check to see if Bo had been arrested, when the door banged open and he was escorted inside by six guards one Housecarl and Jarl Ulfric himself. Bo looked absolutely smashed, staggering worse than when he poisoned himself to find his weakness. He was leaning on Sam, who only seemed slightly less drunk and walking alongside him was the little dark haired girl that was talking to Lucia earlier.

She saw Faendal slip in through the door silently with a smirk on his face. Lydia glared at him. "What happened?"

Faendal shook his head and mouthed. "Tell you later." Motioning his eyes toward the rooms at the back of the hall. But it looked to Lydia as if he was trying very hard not to laugh.

Bo lurched forward, hugging Lydia. His barely shorter form hanging on her armor for support. "Lydia! Is sho good to shee you! We wash mugged! Can you believe it?" He wobbled his head toward the other drunk. "An Sam, he umm... wha wazzit you tol him?" Bo looked over at Sam waiting for him to explain.

Sam hiccup'ed then grinned. "When you's in a situation so dangerous you don' know whether to shit or go blind... Then you close one eye an' fart! Ha!"

Bo shook his head, looking like he was going to fall over. "Nah, afore that. Though that part was funny too."

The largest guard shook Sam by the elbow. "Alright you two settle down!" She turned to Lydia and gave her a nod. "Housecarl, your Thane and his brother got... _**exceedingly**_ drunk. Then while they were 'out for a stroll' as they put it, some fool decided to try and rob them." She shook her red locks. "I don't know what would make someone stupid enough to try and rob the man who killed a dragon at our gate, but he pulled a dagger and managed to cut the Dragonborn."

Lydia's eyes went wide in shock, partly because of what happened and partly because of the fact that he wasn't even gone long enough to get drunk. Bo held up his right arm, showing the slice across it about a third of the way up from his elbow. "Ish fine, be healed up shoon as I put fire to it."

The guard shook her head at his antics. "Like I said, Arengier cut him and paid for that foolish mistake with his life." She glared at Bo for a few seconds. "We won't be pressing charges, since it was self defense an all. But we figured we should get him back here so he didn't have anymore _accidents_." She looked over at the young girl standing there watching all the commotion. "Well, that and we thought he was too drunk to make sure his daughter here made it back safe, and she's too young to be carrying a drunk Dragonborn around."

"Daughter?" Lydia asked as she looked the girl over.

Ulfric stepped forward, handing Lydia a parchment that the ink was still drying on. "Yes, he found young Sophie here on his walk, and decided to adopt her. The guards came and got me, so I approved it straight away." His gaze hardened as it fell on Bo. "Though I expect you to stop by here on your return trip so I can talk to her, make sure nothing improper has happened."

Lydia glanced at the parchment, then Sophie. "I will make sure that we do just that, I won't have the authorities thinking we put her in a mine somewhere doing hard labor."

Lucia shoved her way to Sophie's side. "I have a _**sister**_!" She pulled the taller girl toward the room. "Come on, lets go to our room. We can find you a nice dress to wear and then have dinner, your gonna love our house, it's in Whiterun! Oh, and tomorrow we sail to Solsteim!"

Faendal moved to take Bo, the two of them followed by Sam toward the back of the hall where the room was. Lydia was watching them stagger when Ulfric spoke. "Is he always like...?"

She knew what he meant without him explaining further. "He's still young, not even eighteen summers old yet, and he's a happy drunk, or at least the one time I saw him drunk he was happy. Rest of the time the souls he's devoured seem to take a heavy toll on him. Though spending time with his other daughter Lucia always seemed to make him genuinely happy"

"Another thing the tales seemed to have left out, the burden... the _weight_ of being related to something and having to destroy it because fate decree'd it so." Ulfric stated sadly, he put a caring hand up and grasped on to Lydia's forearm in a warriors shake. "Safe journey Housecarl, but do return here with Sophie. I never sent her to Honorhall because she was able to take care of herself, I won't abandon my duty to her now." He turned and nod to his friend Galmar who was also his Housecarl and General.

"Alright people let the man rest and sober up, maybe on his way back through town you can all ask him to share stories with you." Galmar nod to Lydia. "But I think the Dragonborn has had enough fun for one night."

Lydia practically jogged to the room once the Jarl left, opening the door to see Bo and Faendal laughing while Sam sat there looking smug. She noticed instantly that he wasn't drunk, didn't seem to be impaired at all. She started to ask him what was going on but he put a hand up to stop her. "Are you alright?" He asked toward the changing screen where Sophie was with Lucia.

The young girls voice came through the partition. "Yeah, the dress is a little small, but it fits better than my old one."

Bo shook his head. "I meant are you alright after that mess outside, and don't worry about the dress. We'll get you some new clothes tomorrow before we leave."

She stepped out from behind the screen with her hands on her hips. "I already told you I'm _fine_ , that's not the first time I had to defend myself. Been doing it for almost a year now." her tone was chiding like she was the parent and he was the child.

Sam grinned. "How did you manage that girl?"

"You learn to sleep with one eye open and lightly or not at all, otherwise you won't wake up in the morning." Bo stated matter of factly, getting a nod of agreement from Sophie.

Her eyes went distant. "Ma died when I was young, and my pa was a soldier. He left last year and never came back, figured he died so I been takin' care a myself. Mostly sellin' flowers when people 'el buy 'em." She grimaced. "Better 'en going to that shithole Honorhall."

Sam laughed loudly at her colorful language, he looked over at Bo. "You sure I can't give her just one little drink? Might be interesting to see what sort of fun she gets up to."

Bo spun on the man, his hand reaching for Sam's throat as long black claws grew out of his fingertips, the scars on his arm starting to look like scales. "I adopted her which makes her my daughter. Now you may be my brother, but I will rip your spine out and beat you to death with it, if you ever try to corrupt either of my girls."

The illusion of a Breton mage vanished in a black cloud as Sanguine quickly stepped back, his own hand rubbing his neck tensly. "Now now, I was only joking brother. No need to get all upset and murdery." The deep voice came from a seven foot tall Daedra who looked comically worried for his own safety at the moment.

Bo put his hand down, the claws retracting and scales vanishing as he relaxed. "Everyone, this is my brother Sanguine. The Daedric Prince of drunken debauchery and lust, so if he tries anything just let me know and I will take care of it."

Lydia was speechless, Sophie just nod to him like this was completely normal, while Lucia stepped forward touching his armor. "Can I call you uncle?" Her innocent question seemed so out of place, yet no one laughed.

Sanguine smiled down at the girl. "Well I am your uncle, so yes you may."

"He's going to be traveling with us to Solsteim. Maybe if you're good he can tell you some stories on the way." Bo told them with a frown aimed at Sanguine. "As long as they aren't too dirty."

Sanguine looked offended at the thought of telling dirty jokes to two young girls. "I assure you that I have plenty of clean jokes and stories to tell, though they are often the most boring."

Lydia shook her head, putting her hand up and rubbing it. "Okay... can someone please tell me what happened?"

"I saw through his illusion before he even stepped into view, that's why I went with him." Bo answered calmly, then smiled. "While we were talking Faendal spot that dirty bastard that blind-sided you following Sophie, he told us and we went after him but it was already too late."

Lydia looked over at her, checking for wounds or signs of distress. "Are you okay, do we need to take you to the healer?"

Sophie smiled, trying to look bashfull and innocent but it didn't work. What was staring back at the Housecarl was a creature that thrived in darkness. "Nah, I'm fine. Bastard never lay a hand on me afore I cut his throat with his own dagger." She saw Lydia's eyes widen in shock and her smile grew. "Like I said, not my first time."

"You any good with other weapons, or just daggers?" Bo asked curiously, his eyes had a calculating gleem to them.

She shrugged. "I can use a short-sword, but I prefer daggers. They're faster, most times tha's all the edge I need."

Bo nod to his newest daughter. "We'll get you a good one tomorrow as well as clothes, can't rely on your attacker always having one to steal."

Sophie's eyes darkened, in fact to Lydia it seemed like the whole room darkened with the look that swept cross her young face. "Wha's all this gonna cost me?" She saw Bo's raised eyebrow and her hands clenched into fists. "Look, if you're 'spectin me to be some bedwarmer or sumthin'..." The room was full-on cold and dark now.

Bo growled, the dark instantly vanished and the room was hot and bright. He stepped closer to her. "Now look here, I won't tolerate anyone touching you or _**any**_ woman without permission. The only price I expect for adopting you is that you never lie to me, don't be racist, and always treat your sister well." His eyes flared glowing and slitted for a heartbeat. "Do you understand me _daughter_?"

Sophie put her hands up in defense before she was hugged by Lucia. "Okay _dad_ , don't go all dragon on me. I had to ask, not many people do something nice without spectin' sumthiin' in return."

Lucia giggled. "Papa's a good man, always takes care of people that need help. Tries really hard to be home as much as possible, though the dragons make him travel a lot. He'd never hurt us, even blew up a whole cave full of the bad men that kidnapped me." She looked over at Bo with a shrug. "I heard the guards talking about it, they went to look and said there was only melted glass where the cave used to be."

The room grew unbearably hot for a moment. "They should never have taken you in the first place little one." Bo growled out through clenched teeth causing the whole room to vibrate.

"You killed the men that took her and burned their hideout to the ground?" Sophie asked with raised eyebrows. "How many was it?"

" _ **All**_ of them." Bo growled harshly before closing his eyes and taking a few calming breaths. When he opened his eyes they were hazel once more and the room was back to its dimly lit, poorly heated state. "Now off to bed you two, we have to get up early, get our shopping done before we set sail. Supposed to leave before noon when the tide's right."


	8. 8 Welcome to the family

**8.** Welcome to the family

..

It was after midnight when Bo slipped from the room to see where the newest addition to his family would sneak off to at this hour. He had heard her tossing and turning during the night, suffering from the same inability to sleep soundly as he did. She made her way to where she used to sleep and deftly climb the wall, agile as a cat and more silent than a shadow. Sophie land atop the wall then scamper to the nearest house stopping to perch on the peak of the eve. Her petite form not making a sound on the brittle frozen shakes that made up the roof.

She didn't even turn to him when he knelt a short distance away, her gaze never leaving the cloudy sky to the northwest. "I can't sleep sometimes, so I come up here."

"Peaceful." Bo whispered as he watched the lights of the aurora shimmer. He folded his legs under himself and sat down. "I often have trouble sleeping through the night..." His voice carried a hint of pain that she caught quickly.

"Cause the anger from the dragon souls, right?" Sophie asked while glancing over at him, expecting to see a nod instead of him shaking his head. She flipped her hair out of her face, raising one dark eyebrow at him. "Why then?"

Bo sighed, taking his time to find the right words. "Not all of it is from the souls, maybe half... or less than half. I have had trouble sleeping since I was a babe and with everything that's happened..." He winced as he closed his eyes for a few heartbeats, the hazel orbs flaring bright gold in the darkness when he opened them. "Too many things I did wrong, or at least didn't do right. Too many people I couldn't save and ones I should have killed that got away, as well as other mistakes here and there."

Sophie shook her head, her dark hair fluttering about in the breeze. "So you don't hold what I done to survive against me? The killin' an all..." She tensed up as she wait for his answer, not sure if she would even stay in this new family if he wouldn't accept her darker half. Her own father had only noticed it once when she was about nine, and he nearly lost his mind. Drug her to the temple and prayed over her for near a day before she put on the act of being a sweet innocent girl again.

He started chuckling then broke into a fit of laughter, after he caught his breath Bo gave her a smile unlike any she had seen worn by another person before. It was cheerful but dark at the same time and showing far too many teeth to be human, the smile of a predator. When he spoke his voice rumbled the entire neighborhood. "Stormcloaks murdered my entire family."

The air around them grew noticeably colder and darker as Sophie clenched her fists and jaw. She was intently staring into the distance when he continued. "So I tracked them, killed them and anyone else that helped the woman who ordered it. Chased her for almost a year, killing my way through _hundreds_ of those bastards with no luck. Never did find her, then I became dragonborn and was suddenly too busy to keep searching until a short while ago when I found out that I'll never get my hands on that bitch unless luck favors me. Since she has gone home, and her realm is... **_unreachable_**." With his last word a slight tremor shook the whole city.

Sophie nod before relaxing her hands as she exhale, the cold darkness retreating when she calmed herself. "So you weren't kidding bout no one touchin me less I say i's ok, tha's good ta know." She locked eyes with him. "I was tryna figure out if I was gonna stay or take off an go my own way." A smile broke across her young face. "But you was... _is_ , serious bout keepin me and Lucia safe so I'll stay."

"I would never force you to do anything against your will, so if you ever decide to leave I only ask that you tell me so I can explain it to your sister. She's had a hard enough life and I don't want to cause her more pain by you just dissapearing." Bo told her with a distant look on his face.

Sophie nod. "If I ever feel need, I promise not to just up and run off without sayin' sumthin." She paused for a little while as the night sky grew lighter with dawns approach. "So this trip to the temple in whats-its-place, tha's for your friend right? Lay her to rest at home since she died tryna save Lucia?"

"Yes, Janessa was like family and after mine were murdered she trained me. Even helped me at first, but had to stop when my methods started to worry her." Bo said absently before adding. "And if that worthless temple priest tries to stop me from laying her to rest alongside her husband and sons..."

"We kill him, either me or you... makes no matter who's blade does the cutting." Sophie stated flatly. "She was good as family and died defending my sister, now I may have just met her but Lucia's already claimed me and I won't tolerate some stupid git disrespectin my family." There was no emotion in her voice or countenance, like she was discussing the weather or a meal. Not like she was speaking about murdering a holy man in cold blood for disrespecting someone she never even met.

Bo nod, glancing around at all the snow covered rooftops as the first rays of light hit the world. "Aye, they'll just have to find a new priest." They both chuckled darkly for a moment before he leaned over and nudged her. "You hungry? Lucia will be waking soon and I didn't eat yesterday, so I'm starving. Ready for breakfast?"

Sophie shrugged. "I can eat, though I won't be able to taste nuthin." She looked over at him with a frown. "Some of your blood splashed on me when I cut your arm, the bit that got in my mouth tasted like forge-fire smells."

"Do you feel okay?" Bo asked with a worried look on his face. "I'm not exactly human, it's possible my blood could change you."

She smiled widely for him, a row of sharp teeth glistening in the early dawn as ebony-black claw-like nails grew from her fingertips. Black eyes looked at him mischievously. "I'm fine dad, just won't be able to taste no food for a while."

She stood and dusted the snow from her dress as the claws retracted and her teeth went back to normal. "But yeah, your blood showed me all sorts of things so you don't need to explain. Would a been a strange dream if I hadn't seen you change when uncle pissed you off." She hugged him tightly. "Other than that I feel great, even the pain I had... down _there_ is gone and tha's been with me o'er a year." She motioned to her lower abdomen with a grimace. "Healers couldn't do nuthin for it, said it was a woman's burden to bear. Stupid git's thinkin it's normal for a eleven year old to start her cycle, even after I tol' em about getting kicked in the stomach by a horse when I was out pickin flowers ta sell. They just pat me on the head and sent me out so they could go on with their 'service' ta great and mighty talos."

Bo shook his head with a grunt. "Why bother learning to be a healer if you won't do everything possible when someone needs help? I swear I just don't understand these people."

Sophie nod as she made her way to the edge where she had climbed up. "They don't even let the Dunmer or Argonians in, won't send no one to em neither. Just let em be sick and hurt till they either die or get better." She said with a shrug, then hopped over the edge and dropped to the ground. Her small bare feet not making a sound except for the faint crunching of snow after the three story fall.

Bo jumped right after her, his own landing much more silent. He nod toward her feet. "You don't wear shoes, or just don't have any?"

She looked down, wiggling her toes. "Had some but they got wet and started to fall apart, they was gettin too small anyways. I stole a pair, but outgrew em quick. Besides, I been more worried bout food than somethin I have to replace every couple months."

Bo held out his hand, smiling when she took it. "Well, you'll never want for anything again. So if you buy a new pair of shoes every day just to wear them once then burn em it's fine by me. We can afford it."

She stopped walking and just looked at him with her mouth agape. "How much do you get paid for killing dragons?"

"Nothing, but I inherited my fathers trade business. We could sell the company right now, buy a house in every hold and still never have to work again for the rest of our lives. Just spend our time moving from house to house with the seasons."

Sophie started walking again, shaking her head. "Alright, sounds like a nice plan dad. Just let's wait till _after_ you kill the dragons and all that." She waived her hand around, motioning to everything they were walking past. "Can't go retire and leave the world to be destroyed an everyone killed, even if some a them deserve it."

"I swear to you that I will not retire from anything until after I have made the world safe for you and your sister." Bo smirked at her. "That work for you?"

She gave him a nod as they head through the door to the Inn.

* * *

 **Some time later**

..

It may have been only two and a half months since Sophie sailed away with her new adopted family, but Ulfric would swear the girl looked _years_ older. Not to mention the fact that everything about her was _darker_ somehow, as if the light refused to go near the young lass. He shook his head to clear the thought and motioned for her to sit across from him. "Well you don't look to have been starved or abused, I take it your family treats you well? Nothing improper?"

Sophie chuckled softly. "No Sir, and considering how dad was raised I don't think even the Aedra would survive his wrath if they were stupid enough to try somethin'."

Ulfric would swear on all that he holds dear that it grew darker in the palace when she spoke. He chalked it up to the long days he'd been putting in this past week. "Good, any man that tries to defile a woman deserves to be sent to the deepest pit of Oblivion and anyone who puts a stop to them deserves a heroes honor." He leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table. "Now why don't you tell me about your trip, and how you got on with your new family. I meant what I said about not sending you to the orphanage since you were able to take care of yourself, and I'll not abandon my duty to you now."

Sophie was quiet for a few moments, absentmindedly spinning the ring around her finger. It was a gold band with a large diamond in the setting and probably worth more than half the people in the city made in a year's time. Her eyes were distant though there was a faint smile on her face when she began. "The trip there was fun, mostly cause uncle told stories to me an Lucia to keep our minds off the boredom. First sign of any trouble came when we docked, before we could step off the ship this counselor fella was there questioning da' bout his purpose there..."

She waved her hand around casually. "They were worried about the safety of the head guy, first councilor something or other." Sophie looked around the hall then leaned forward getting Ulfric's attention. "You ever felt darkness, Jarl Ulfric? I mean ** _true_** darkness, not like a cloudy day or moonless night. But something so wrong you can feel it in your bones."

Ulfric raised an eyebrow at the young lady, catching himself looking around to make sure no one could hear them. "You don't have to use titles with me Sophie, we are just having an informal discussion about your place in this family. Now to answer your question, yes I have seen and felt true darkness. Evil in its most vile form, but that was during the war and wars are never accused of being civil."

He wait for her to continue at her own pace, when Sophie had gathered her thoughts she nod. "Dad noticed it soon as we stepped off the dock into town. Lucia was soo excited to see a new place she didn't see the change in him, how he tensed up, kept clenching his hands into fists and grinding his teeth."

Sophie shook her head. "She may have a good mind for business, but my sister is not the most aware of her surroundings. I'm still learning about him and everyone else, so for me it was easy to see."

Ulfric's eyes went distant for a moment before he spoke. "I haven't been there since I was a lad, but the Dunmer were suspicious of outsiders even then. Never outright rude, just slow to trust and considering how they were abandoned by the Empire I can't say I blame them."

Sophie nod in agreement. "Yes, but this was more than that. It was like the entire town was deep in their cups or half asleep. We found out later that that the whole island was under the spell of a powerful mage working for a Daedric Prince. Don't know to what end though cause dad wouldn't tell us. Said he didn't want to give us nightmares."

Ulfric grimaced. "One more reason why I've never put much trust in mages aside from healers. They at least don't tend to go mad."

"It's from using too much magic." Sophie stated offhandedly. "If someone uses all their magic but keeps trying to cast it starts to draw from their soul." She saw the questioning look in Ulfric's eyes and explained how she knew. "Dad told me, he's done it himself a few times. Nearly lost two members of the Circle when they were ambushed, he almost died try'na heal em enough to make it back to the temple in Whiterun."

She cocked her head in thought. "He said easiest way to tell is by their eyes. If they look bloodshot all the time, or as soon as they cast any spell. Then that mage has been using far too much magic and is most likely dangerous. Does something to their mind, I guess." She shrugged and leaned back.

Ulfric locked eyes with her, making sure she knew he was serious. "We heard he was a Companion, but if he was willing to risk himself to save his battle brothers or sisters... Then the Dragonborn is more honorable than the stories tell. And it makes me glad he adopted you, so long as you are safe and happy."

Sophie chuckled as a dark look swept across her face. "Oh he's honorable, definitely protective... maybe a little over protective at times." She smiled deviously. "There was this guy that show up in town the second day, worked as muscle for some loan agent. Lucia bumped into him on accident, spilling some potion or other on him and he started cussin an threat'nin her. I didn't even know dad was in town but all of a sudden he was there, right behind the guy..."

Sophie's eyes were closed as she recounted the event. "Dad's not that tall but he seemed to _tower_ over Slit, or Slitter, whatever the guy called himself to sound scary. He leaned in close and told him to apologi..., no. He said to 'Beg her forgiveness.' The guy glared at dad, tryna stare him down then asked 'and if I don't?'"

She laughed brightly. "Dad told him that he would kill him then drop his trapped soul down the nearest privy." Sophie tried to keep a straight face, but when Ulfric bust out laughing she lost it. Nearly falling from the bench as she howled in laughter. She wiped the tears from her eyes before continuing. "It worked just how dad was 'spectin. Idiot tried to draw his axe and got beat near to death for it. Dad was bare handed and telling him to apologize the whole time, every curse got another hit, another bone broke. It was somethin' to see, I'll tell you."

"Guards came and took the bloody idiot away, explained that if he wanted to see a healer he was gonna have to apologize like dad said." Sophie let out a sigh. "Before he could, his boss show up screamin bout wantin dad locked up. But dad had saved the captain of the guard the first night we was there, so they weren't in no hurry to arrest him."

She saw Ulfric's questioning stare so Sophie explained. "Town was attacked near midnight by some creepy looking things called Ash-spawn. Dad went out and helped put em down, managed to save the captain though two guards weren't so lucky."

Ulfric smiled at her. "So your new father's a good warrior?"

Sophie chewed on her lip as she thought about it for a moment. "He's okay with a blade, not the best but his strength makes up for it. Said that's why he joined the Companions, to get the skills he needs to defeat Alduin." She shook her head with a smile. "But Divines help you if he gets mad enough to use his bare hands, saw him put more than a few people down while we were there."

Ulfric nod in understanding, then cocked an eyebrow at her. "And the other people who went, do they not help when there's a problem?"

Sophie smiled, her eyes going distant. "I imagine that any one of them could have taken down half the town by themselves, but they were always making sure the civilians got safely away from the fighting. After watching him lose his temper on a group of bandits that attacked the town, I can see why."

Sophie was silent for a while before speaking again. "But he's not always fighting, says the best weapon is your mind and you should always keep it sharp. Even plans to build a school in Whiterun when we get back. So everyone can learn to read and write, how to grow food and all that. Even healing magic, if he can find someone trustworthy ta teach it." She waved toward the door. "He's out in the market now, talking to everyone. Asking what they think of it and looking for teachers."

Ulfric leaned forward, his face intent. "I think that's a brilliant idea, so long as the price isn't too high for people to afford it."

Sophie smiled brightly. "No cost, that was the first thing he said. Everyone should be able to get a good education, but not starve to pay for it. So it will be a place where whoever wants to go can and anyone can send their children. The only thing they have to worry about is paying attention to the lessons."

Ulfric's mouth was hanging open as he stared in shock. "Truly? That would cost a fortune! But I've heard that he doesn't want for riches... A free school that everyone can attend..."

"And a new orphanage in part, that way there's hope for the kids who ain't got nobody. They at least get an education, dad figured it'd be easier for them once they're old enough to leave If'n they got learned up." Sophie stated with a hint of pride.

Ulfric gave her a proud smile as he pat her hand. "Well I see my worries for you were unfounded, but do return here if ever you need. My door is always open to you Sophie."

She nod as she stood. "I'll be back, after the school's built. Dad plans ta have me travel round and gather up the ones that wanna go. Make sure everyone knows it's safe for their kids." She bow to him. "They'll be a notice sent out when it's almost ready, give people time to get used to the idea."

Ulfric gave her a friendly hug. "I look forward to seeing it, and will make sure that they understand how rare of opportunity it is and not to miss out unless they just can't physically make it work."

"Until then Jarl Ulfric." Sophie bow once more then left the palace.

She walked out into the sunlight, smiling to herself about how well her act had gone. "It's amazin how easy it is ta fool people when you play the part of an innocent kid, it's like they want to believe the lie more than anything..." Sophie chuckled softly as she head toward the market. "...but I guess the truth would scare most people to death..."

She may have played the dutiful daughter for the public, but she was and always will be a predator at heart. Even more so after the blood-bond that transpired with her adopted father. Sophie still didn't fully understand how it worked, but she was ever grateful for the new abilities Bo's blood gave her. That along with his acceptance and training has been her favorite part of her thus-far young life.


	9. 9 Nightmares and ash

**Windhelm docks**

Sophie couldn't help herself, she was excited. For the first time in her life she was actually looking forward to what tomorrow brings. Partly because of her new family, strange and unorthodox as it was. But mostly due to the fact that they are about to board a ship and sail off to a whole other world.

Her mind kept running through the thrill of meeting new people... and the very real possibility of murdering them. Now she was not some heartless monster, she only killed those who deserved it. Though they were and always will be, plentiful in number. No one has any idea just how many she has slain, not that they would believe such a small unassuming girl could murder nine armed adults anyway.

She smiled to herself as she watched the sailors make ready, contentedly enjoying the feel of her new clothes. Bo had listened when she mentioned wearing trousers and a shirt instead of a dress, though everyone else thought it was just for comfort on the voyage to Raven Rock. The real reason lay in how she felt, for the first time in her life she had control over something other than her own actions. So when she saw them laying in the corner of the shop gathering dust she knew they were her first real choice. She didn't consider joining the family a real choice due to her having no other options to get out of this miserable city.

Sophie noticed how tensely quiet her father had become, she was trying to figure out what set him in his current mood when Sam walked over to him. The disguised Daedric Prince seemed fearful, which made her pay close attention to what words passed between them.

"What troubles you brother?" Sam asked softly, his calm voice bellied the worry etched on his face. He looked off in the direction Bo was, not seeing the reason for the hateful glare the Dragonborn wore.

The smoldering coals in the brazier near them flare into white-hot flames a few feet tall. Bo didn't turn when he spoke. "Something is waiting. Powerful, dangerous, feels like this was planned long before my time."

Sam put a calming hand on Bo's arm as he nod toward the now glowing hot brazier that was starting to melt from the heat. The two hand thick bronze bowl looking like it had been forged by a drunken toddler. "It must be related to the Dragon blood since I don't sense it. Waiting and planning for what though I wonder?"

"Death" Bo growled gruffly, the flare of heat turning the brazier to a puddle of melted slag.

Sam motioned to Sophie as he raised an eyebrow at Bo. She knew instinctively to stand between Bo and everyone else to keep them safe. She thought about what her father said, the feeling of losing her new family so quickly after finding them put a scowl on her face. The sky grew darker and the area around her grew cold enough to see a mortals breath.

Sam pat Bo on the arm, the flame shaped scars nearly making his skin smoke from the fire within. "I think I will have to give you a gift, something to help keep the blood under control." He looked over at the melted bronze with a smirk. "Otherwise you'll end up cooking the world if you get upset."

Sophie barked a laugh before she could stop herself. When she saw Bo looking at her she shrugged with an innocent grin. "You did promise to make sure we're safe and I think burning the house down cause you got angry is a bad thing. Not to mention being trapped on a ship while you're obviously upset seems like a really stupid idea." She motioned to Sam. "Even for us."

Bo gave her a nod of acceptance before turning to Sam. "The price for this gift?"

The smile that spread across Sam's face was mischievous. "We can discuss that while I work, it will take most of the journey." He saw the glare aimed at him and the smile grew impossibly wider. "Have faith brother, I have no reason to harm or deceive."

Five days later

It was late afternoon when the Northern Maiden dock with very little effort, Raven Rock's port having been made for the deeper keeled war-vessels of the Empire. Sophie was on deck with Bo, the two of them studying the Island as they approach for what caused the ominous feeling they had for the last few days. Sam and the others were down below with Lucia, keeping her from noticing anything was amiss.

The captain was going about planning for offloading all the goods ordered by the city when a guard detail approach. The finely dressed Dunmer leading them stepped up to Bo. "I don't recognize you, what are your intentions in Raven Rock stranger?"

"Looking for someone named Miraak who tried to have me killed." His voice was firm though still respectful. "Have you heard of him?"

The Dunmer's eyes went distant like he was suddenly half asleep. "The name is familiar, I feel like I should know it... something to do with the earth stone... or a temple? I'm not sure."

Sophie shared a confused look with Bo at the mans strange reaction to the question. After agreeing not to break any laws while they were there, the two of them lead the group into town. Instantly noticing that everyone seemed dazed or lost in some way. Most of the merchants staring blankly at the unnaturally green tinged sky.

Bo asked around while everyone got set up at the Inn, no one could tell him who or where Miraak was. Deciding to search for the temple and his own answers, he gathered Janessa's urn and went to find the priest. Sophie held Lucia's hand while they follow their father, both girls silent out of respect for Janessa. He pushed the massive carved door to the temple open and held it till they were inside, the ash filled wind making Bo start thinking of ways to combat the soot covering the island. "Outsiders are not welcome here, you'll find no image of the nine in these halls." The priest stated in a stern voice as soon as the door shut.

Bo nod before giving him a smile. "As it should be." He paused for a moment to let the shocked look leave the priests face. "I don't follow the empires doctrine, I'm champion to more than one Daedric Prince." He paused to look over at his daughters. "But more importantly than matters of faith, we are here to lay a dear friend to rest with her family."

The priest recovered rather quickly, motioning to the urn. "Who have you brought home to us?"

Sophie tightened her grip on her sisters hand in case she needed to get her away from the murder she expected their father to commit. Bo tensed up before speaking, every muscle taut. "Janessa Duvaith, dearest friend, adopted family and honored protector of my daughter."

The priest noticed Bo tense up so he gave him a hopeful smile as he bow respectfully. "That is a name I've not heard in many years, and honestly did not expect to hear in my remaining time on Nirn." He motion for them to follow him as he pulled his key ring from his robes and started going through them one by one. "I was just an acolyte when she left us, my predecessor did not agree with the path she was taking." He found the key he was looking for before they reached the door to the tomb. "We tried to reason with him, make him understand that she would abandon her path of vengeance once the grief fade."

Sophie nearly laughed out loud, thinking of what Bo had done in the name of vengeance to the bastards who kidnapped Lucia. She knew that it was a good thing they didn't harm or kill her sister, and not just cause she would have never met her. He would have lay waste to the entire hold and left nothing but embers in its place. Blind rage had its uses, but not when the person was powerful enough to kill with a whisper. She snapped out of her musings when the priest went still, cocking his head and put one ear to the door.

He flinched back when the door shook with a hard impact and a small plume of ash came billowing out of the keyhole. "I'm sorry, I can not let you go in there, it's not safe until the guard clear the ash spawn out." He shook his head in frustration. "They've been desecrating the tombs these past few weeks, it's how I became head priest after my predecessor was killed by them."

Sophie reached over, taking the urn from Bo when he went still. "Desecrating..." His voice was low but shook the whole temple.

"Go take care of it, we'll be fine." Sophie told him before she led Lucia toward a bench on the far side of the room.

There was already a cloud of darkness surrounding Bo when he turned to the door. " _ **BEX!**_ " The door slammed open revealing several disgusting grey creatures with dimly glowing weapons. He growled as he stepped through the doorway, pushing it shut with a soft click.

Sophie looked over at the priest who was trying to decide if he should run after the fool who just walked to his death or fetch the guards to save him. "You really wanna get away from the door mister, our father don't tolerate anyone disrespectin family and auntie Janessa's is in there."

"But he's unarmed! And their flame attacks were more than a Dunmer high priest could take!" The priest shook his head as he started toward the door, consigning himself to possible death to help a stranger.

Lucia's laughing stopped him before his outstretched hand could touch the handle. "Papa''s never unarmed, but even if he didn't have a blade he's still got his Thu'um. He's the Dragonborn." The mirth in her young voice made it sound like the priest told her the funniest joke she ever heard.

Sophie gave him a hard look. "Like I said, we came all the way here to lay Janessa to rest with her family and _**nothing**_ that stands in the way of that will survive."

"He kills dragons with his voice when he's angry." Lucia chimed in, she cocked her head for a moment trying to find the right words before continuing. "And I don't think I've ever seen him madder than this, except maybe when those bad men kidnapped me but I didn't see him till after." She motioned for the priest to join them. "He killed all of them and burned their hideout down."

"Which is impressive when you learn there were more than twenty of them in that cave, and all that's left is melted stone and glass." Sophie stated with a grim smile on her face, wondering to herself what kind of power she would have once it had fully matured.

"So if I had told him that Janessa was not welcome here?" The Dunmer asked while walking toward them cautiously.

Sophie looked into his eyes as her own flickered to black for a heartbeat, nodding in agreement to what he was thinking. "Sanguine himself is afraid of our father." She stated coldly before adding. "If a Daedric Prince doesn't want him angry, you can bet that a mortal should be extra careful."

"Would papa really have killed uncle if he tried anything?" Lucia asked innocently, swinging her legs back and forth under the bench.

Sophie hugged her tightly for a moment. "Yes, but just because he doesn't want you to lose your innocence too soon." She cocked her head in thought. "Specially to someone who outta know better than tryna corrupt young girls."

"Uncle?" The priest asked in shock. "Sanguine is your uncle?" He was dumbfounded at the smiles and nods he got in answer.

"Papa asked them for help, the Daedra. Cause he was worried bout having the strength to fight Alduin like the prophecy says." Lucia chirped brightly. "He was already champion to most of em, but they gave him enough power to stand up to the dragons and face Alduin when he finds him." She cocked her head, her legs stopping as she sat forward. "Papa's done."

The priest looked over at the door and listened, it was silent. "How do you know?"

"Cause it's not hot anymore." Lucia shrugged when he looked at her confused. "All dragons have a favorite element, papa's is fire. He's really good with fire."

He smiled at them. "So your father is the dragonborn of legend, breathes fire and has made a pact that grant him the power to rival a Daedric Prince?" He looked over when the door to the tomb open and Bo walked out. "I am glad I did not anger him."

Sophie pat him on the leg. "It woulda been quick." She laughed at the look on the priests face when he realized what she meant.

"Found these inside every single one of them, they're definitely golem must be controlled by someone." Bo said as he held out a few rocks that pulse with red light like an ember.

"Heartstone, fell from Red mountain when it blew." The priest said as he looked the stones over, studying them for something. "But I've never heard of them being used for magic like this. It would have to be a powerful mage to create that many golem to begin with, but with unknown magic..."

Bo pat him on the shoulder. "Well were here to find someone that sent assassins after me as well as lay Janessa to rest, so if you find anything let me know if I can help."

The priest lay them on an alter then gathered a few things from one of the alcoves. "Are we ready?" The girls nod then followed him and Bo into the tomb.

When they exit the temple the three of them were confused at first. It was now night and the timelessness of the temple made them miss how long they were there. Finding the markets closed they head to the Inn for a hot meal and to try and wash some of the ash from themselves. They were all getting ready to bed down for the night when a frightened woman came running in, telling them of an ash spawn attack between panting breaths. Bo started up the stairs without hesitation.

Sophie leaned close to Lucia as Lydia, Faendal and Illia all armed themselves and moved to cover the door. "Stay here, I'm gonna go see if I can take a peek."

Lucia gave her a hug. "Be safe sister, and remember not to get too close or he can't use his Thu'um." Sophie hugged her back then practically ran up the stairs and out the door into the night.

She caught up to Bo before he reached the Bulwark, the massive wall that shield the town from ash storms. "Stay out of the fight if you can." Bo glanced at her, giving her a warm smile. "But if you have no choice, don't hold back. I'd rather have to kill the whole town than you get hurt."

Sophie hugged him then slipped into the shadows just past the Bulwark where the ground started to rise. She could hear the fighting now, but when she crest the top of the small incline she was surprised to see so many of the foul creatures. There were three guards, two of which she saw fall to stupid mistakes. A third was already down by the time she got to where she could see clearly. The fourth guard was trying to hold back at least twelve ash spawn on his own, and was doing fairly well until one of them hit him with a fireball. The man went sprawling but quickly got to his hands and knees, panting and trying to find his blade.

Sophie hadn't got to see her father fight yet, the night of her adoption everything was over before he could intervene. Now that she was watching him with her own eyes, she was impressed. The stories told by the people who came with them didn't do justice to how fast or brutal his attacks were, in less than a moment he had destroyed all but five of the ash spawn. The guard was right behind him so Bo couldn't use his Thu'um to kill the last of them, so he was defending the downed guard at his back while the man tried to get to his feet.

Sophie saw a lone ash spawn come lumbering up the beach from behind the guard and reacted without even thinking. Her dagger hit the creature in what passed for its face, and it crumpled to the ground with a dull thud when her dagger land. The guard heard a shuffle and turned just in time to see a dagger fly out of the dark and kill the ash spawn about to end him. His head snapped over toward the cliff where he could just make out a short long haired person in the darkness. He gave them a nod of thanks, but was soon distracted by the sound of charging magic.

Sophie was on him in a flash, grabbing the guard up and carrying him a safe distance away. "You're clear!" She yelled as she shield the guard with her own body to protect him from the heat. There were multiple loud booms from the fireballs, then a low threatening growl that shook the ground right before the entire beach lit up with dragonfire.

When the darkness returned the guard stood shakily on his own. "You have my thanks." He looked around to make sure they were safe. "I didn't think I'd make it off this beach, but I do wish you'd got here sooner. I hate losing men under my command." He shook his head sadly as he walked over and gathered his sword. "This will make seventeen men I've lost since I became captain, and I honestly don't know If I should keep the job if I can't even keep my own men safe."

"How many did you kill?" Bo asked while sifting through the ash and sand to find the heartsones.

"Four that attacked the gate, another six on the way here." The captain told them with a defeated sigh. "They've been coming from this direction, but always attack different spots. Like they're testing our defenses." He stare down at his fallen guards silently for a moment. "I simply was not ready for the twenty that were waiting to ambush us, this is all on me." He waved his hand toward the dead.

"You had four men, went after the attackers to keep the town safe. That's not a failure, just overcame by superior numbers." Bo stated honestly before standing with a piece of paper in his hand. "The most well trained force with the most advanced weaponry can easily be overcome by numbers. Skill can not account for mortality."

The guard took the paper when Bo offered it. "A small consolation, but I thank you for your words." He read the paper a few times, then scratched his beard in confusion. "The commander that supposedly ordered this attack has been dead for over two hundred years, something doesn't add up."

"We'll look into it." Sophie stated as she gathered her dagger, the whole time her black eyes locked on some distant point inland to the southeast.

The captain waved his hand around them. "Best to wait till morning, too dangerous to go tonight between the reavers, ash spawn and whatever else is waiting out there."

She chuckled, but it was a dark sound and caused the captain to shiver. "We work better in the dark, besides we need to get this taken care of as soon as possible. My sisters in town and I ain't lettin some git threaten my family." She looked over and got an approving nod from Bo. Sophie turned to the captain. "Just make sure my sister knows were fine and we'll be back soon as we get this sorted."

He looked over to where the ash spawn fell from her dagger, trying to imagine anyone he knew capable of such a feat in the dark or even at that distance. "I'll take you at your word, you may just be the most frighteningly skilled young lady that's ever set foot on this island." He looked down at his men sadly for a quiet moment. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go gather men for a funeral detail..." He started to walk away but spoke over his shoulder to Sophie. "As well as make sure your sister knows of your plans."

Sophie fell in stride with Bo as they head up a steep incline away from the beach. "You can smell it can't you?" He asked without turning, his eyes scanning the darkness for threats.

"Yeah, same as the tomb. But not whatever's causin this." Sophie waved her hand above them at the shimmering green light. "You think we're gonna fin..." She stopped talking and glared into the treeline on their left.

"I see it." Bo whispered as he put himself between the hidden archer and his daughter. "You wan't me to take care of it?"

Before she could answer she lunged forward and caught the arrow that was fired at him before it could get within a few steps. Sophie snapped the rusted iron arrow with her hand then she was off, moving through the trees so fast she was a blur. Bo caught up as she was wiping her dagger off on the would-be assassins clothes. "Yes, it would have been so much easier to rob us if we were dead." She started searching the body for anything usefull, completely unaware of how her voice had changed. It sounded deeper and slightly raspy though still feminine, like it came from a much much older woman.

"I'm impressed, you were moving so fast I almost had trouble keeping up." Bo told her with pride as he checked their surroundings.

Sophie stood and kicked the body. "Don't even have a dagger, just this useless bow. No wonder she tried to kill us without a fight." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I was always quick, but now... I can't wait to see how this turns out." She studied her claws for a few heartbeats, flexing them in the moonlight before starting off again. "You know it's funny, I didn't hear or see anything, but all of the sudden it was like I knew where she was and what she planned."

"Same way you knew her bow was useless without inspecting it I would guess." Bo stated calmly as they walked through the trees, neither of them making a sound except for their voices.

"Wasn't strung properly..." Sophie stated offhandedly before snapping her head over to look at Bo. "How did I know that?"

He smiled, giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "My guess would be Daedric influence, you ever interact with one?"

Sophie stopped walking and cocked her head in thought. "Not that I can 'member, but when it was real bad at home I would sneak out and go up on the roof. Always made me feel safe... _loved_. Like the one memory I have of my ma humming to me when I was little."

Bo hugged her firmly. "It sounds like one of them has been watching you, chosen you for their champion." He saw the frown on her face and pat her back. "We'll figure it out, and remember you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Won't they get mad?" Sophie put her hand up to her chin. "I mean, like if they picked me and been watchin over me I kinda owe em right?"

Bo chuckled, shaking his head. "No sweetheart, you don't owe them a damned thing. You didn't ask to be chosen." He stepped in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You are your own person, no one tells you what to do, and that goes for your sister as well." His eyes flashed gold in the darkness, letting her know how serious he was. "Anyone of them wants you for any reason, they have to go through me and then if you want to consider hitching yourself to them. We will discuss it." They turned and continue walking.

"Discuss it so you can...?" Sophie's smile was easily heard in her voice.

Bo slow his pace for a moment when he thought he heard something, when no threat was found he answered. "Explain to them what happens if they try to use you, or make you unhappy in any way."

Sophie laughed brightly. "Soo... I get adopted into this family, accidentally got some of your blood which makes me almost god like, and you're also promising to keep me safe from anything or anyone who dares to thre..." She stopped talking when the dark outline of a fortress came into view. "Can we sneak in, or will they be able to sense us with magic?" She asked quietly while they crept around looking for the entrance.

"Don't know, honestly. But we can try." Bo told her as they snuck toward the main gate. "If it gets bad, I want you to hide until you can get to safety. No dishonor in running if it keeps you safe."

"If it gets that bad, I don't think either of us is getting clear without a fight." Sophie whispered back before slipping into the shadows of the wall. She spot movement at the top of the watchtower to her right and made her way there as Bo crept toward the building across from the gate. She heard the unmistakable sound of a bow being drawn and sprinted up the stairs in a flash, making quick work of the ash spawn that was aiming at her father. She let out an excited laugh when she saw the bow and quiver laying amongst the ashes. "Ha!" She grabbed the bow and nocked an arrow, leaning over she spot a few ash spawn on patrol, but paid them no mind as she was focused on Bo's progress.

A booming voice cut through the silence. "Men! Fort Frostmoth is under attack, show these brigands how the empire feels about treason." Before the voice had faded, the fight was on.

Several ash spawn clambered toward Bo, moving to surround him as he spun, slashed and dodged their clumsy attacks. Sophie dropped her first and was picking her second target. "That's what you get for coming after my family." She growled through grit teeth. Completely unaware of how her voice had become older, like someone else was speaking through her. Once all the ash spawn were taken care of she met Bo at the only unlocked door he could find.

"You're better than me with a bow, keep that one and if you see a target don't hesitate to take it down." He gave her a one armed hug as they crept through the door. "We'll get you a good one once we're back in town."

She kept an arrow nocked as she crouched beside him. "Never touched one before today, so I don't know how I'm this good. Less I learned it from the blood?"

Bo shook his head. "Not from me, like I said I've never been that good." He pointed toward the stairs leading down. "Has to be from whoever's been watching over you."

The two of them crept down and through the catacombs, dispatching a few ash spawn as they went. Finding a locked door made them pause, but Bo was not going to spend time looking for the key. " _bex_ " With a whisper, the door opened with a soft click.

Sophie stopped him near the top of the stairs, after a short pause and one shot with her newly acquired bow she stood. "Room's clear." She walked over and studied the commander, he didn't look right to her. His body was gray and sunken in like he had been dead for a long time. She picked up his strange looking warhammer, admiring the shimmer of enchantment.

"Maybe don't pick up things that weigh more than you if we're where others can see." Bo said with a chuckle as he took the offered hammer. She chuckled as she looked through the chest next to the commanders table. Finding a few swords and some rotten leather armor she grabbed an old blanket to wrap the blades in. "Want a new blade, or just spoils of war?"

Sophie shrugged. "I was gon sell em an use the money to buy Lucia somthin nice, since we ran off an all."

Bo froze in his tracks, a distant look in his eyes. He finally shook his head. "Damn, I forgot to give you an allowance." He put his hands on her shoulders. "As soon as we get back I'll give you some gold to spend."

Sophie smiled, nodding as they walked out the door. "Don't need much dad, just enough to eat and maybe buy somethin I want now and then. Not lookin to be a spoilt princess."

Bo laughed loud and hard, a large smile on his face. "Well what if you want a horse? Those can cost at least a thousand gold." He saw the shock on her face turn to hope and laughed again. "As soon as we get back you'll get your own gold to spend on whatever you want."

They were just over halfway to Raven rock when Sophie tensed up, her black eyes staring off to the north. "We're bein watched but I don't know by what."

"Werewolves, we're in their territory, or at the edge of it. They probably won't attack, too busy trying to figure out what we are and if we're a threat." Bo told her as his eyes flashed gold and slitted.

Sophie had covered her nose with her hand. "So tha's why it smells like wet dog?" Her muffled laughter got a chuckle from Bo that shook the snow and ash from the nearby trees.

Once back at the Inn they explained everything to the guard captain Veleth, offering him the warhammer they took from the dead commander as proof. He looked it over quickly, then smile and hand it back to Bo. "Keep it, you've earned it along with this payment. I know it may not seem like much but it's better than a soldiers pay." He hand a large bag of gold to them then made his way outside.

Bo held the sack of gold out to Sophie with a smile. "Just don't let anyone hurt you or your sister trying to take it."

"I'd just kill em." She stated honestly as they walked toward the room. Sophie shook her head with a sigh. "But that would probably bring attention we don't need."

"Killing people who try to rob you is perfectly legal in any of the provinces in the empire." Bo held the door open for her. "But I don't know the laws here, so let's try to stay on their good side."

It was early morning when Sophie shot up with a start when the bed shifted. She looked around the room, seeing Lucia and Faendal slowly walking out while Illia was backing away in front of them muttering to herself and casting some kind of spell. She bolted up the stairs and out the door of the Inn to find out what's happening. Bo was standing in the middle of the market, trying to get any of the townspeople to wake from their sleep walk. When he saw Faendal and Lucia his whole demeanor changed, everything about him suddenly seemed angry. "Paralysis spell, _**now!**_ "

Illia shook her head in frustration. "I'm not near powerful enough to hit the whole town."

Bo was standing in front of her before her words had finished. Gold slitted eyes, wings spread out to cover half the market, and smoke slowly drifting from his nostrils when he grabbed her by the shoulders. " _ **FUCK**_ this town! I gave you a second chance, do not break your promise or I will _**revisit**_ my decision." The entire town trembled and large waves came crashing up on the shore with the fury in his voice.

Illia cast a spell at Lucia and Faendal, the two of them collapsing as soon as the green light hit them. She looked down in shame as tears sparkled in her eyes. "It... it will not happen again Mi-lord."

Sophie caught Faendal when her father snatched Lucia up from her fall, the young girl had never seen someone become so frightened by just words. Though she could feel the anger her father felt, like a blast of warm air washing over her. She carried the Bosmer easily, and didn't have to worry about anyone causing trouble since they were all in a trance at the moment.

She lay Faendal on the bed next to Lucia, seeing Lydia was thrashing around on her bedroll as if in the throes of a nightmare. Bo paused before leaving the room. "I'm going to try to end this, save everyone. But I don't care as much about a whole town full of adults who have been going through this for who knows how long." He glanced at Sophie, then motioned toward the door with a nod. Indicating she was welcome to join him.

Sophie stopped when Illia grabbed her. "She can't go, she's just a child!" The mage had panic in her eyes and her voice was near hysterical.

Sophie's eyes flickered to black as her nails grew. "I am somewhat different from my sister." She looked over her shoulder at Lucia, then back to Illia. "But that does not mean I will allow her to come to any harm, mage."

Illia barked a laugh at the threat. "Trust me girl, nothing you could ever do will compare to what your father has promised if I break my vow." Tired eyes looked over the two people on the bed and the Housecarl. "Please be swift, the longer this goes on the worse it will be."

Sophie fled out the room, up the stairs and outside into the twilight of dawn. She caught up to her father walking toward the Earth stone, where all the enthralled had gone. "What did you promise her?" She asked innocently as they walked.

Bo didn't hesitate. "To take her soul, just as I did the bastards who kidnapped your sister." With his answer, his eyes flared brighter gold.

"They deserved it." Sophie stated darkly, then she looked over at him. "So what... were they after gold, or...?"

Bo stopped walking, Sophie stopping to look at him. "They were sent by an aedra, to teach me a lesson." Before she could ask he continued. "When I take a dragons soul I know everything they knew, and remember."

Sophie bit her lip in thought. "Remember what?"

Bo started walking again. "Things."

"Like?" She asked as they came upon the stone and everyone entranced working on it, building something.

"When my father ripped my wings from me and banished me to the mortal realm." He stated softly, but everyone fell to the ground when the whole Island shook.

Sophie swallowed, then asked the only question she could think of. "So Akatosh is your da? Like, for real, for real? Aedric dragon reborn a mortal?" She spoke again before he could answer. "And here I thought my da' was an asshole." She seemed to think about something for a moment as they watched everyone working. "There's no way to hurt the bastard is there? Like anyway we can teach em not to mess with our family?"

Bo grunted. "Not him, but the one that had her taken has already paid for it with his life." He turned his face to the sky. "And anyone else who tries to hurt my family gets the same, I will kill you all."

"Hmm, not affected by the cause of this and foolish or brave enough to threaten Aedra." Came from the other side of the shrine as an older Dunmer walked out to greet them. "I see you are not affected by this... trance." He looked them over briefly then nod. "Master Neloth, Telvanni wizard. Come by Tel Mithryn later and I will share what I've learned."

Sophie stepped toward him as he started to walk away. "Wait! Do you know what's causin all this and how we stop it?"

He looked from her to Bo then back to her again. "It will stop in just a few moments if the pattern holds, always stops once the sun is truly up. If you so wish you are welcome to join your father when he visits, I believe the two of you may indeed prove useful in solving this. Good day."

She scowled after him until the old wizard was out of sight. "So what do we do?" She asked without turning.

Bo put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We check the rest of the town, see what the missing people did to stay safe."

She started walking. "And then?"

"Then go see what's causing this and how to stop it." Bo walked silently for a while before adding. "Temple first, then we check the houses."

A short while later they head back to the Inn. It seems that a strong affinity for magic or close relationship with Daedra kept the trance from affecting people. The High priest also told them of a Nord Village across the Island, home of the Skaal. Their Shaman may be able to shed some light on the problem, his people were tied to the land and the stones.

"Doesn't explain Lydia." Sophie stated coldly as they descend the steps.

Bo smiled. "Hircine would not let one of his own fall prey to anything harmful unless they've earned it. Her love may be looking for a cure, but he was tricked into turning. Her unborn child is lycan by birthright and an innocent, so she's safe for now."

"So _**that's**_ what that smell is!" Sophie stated in awe. "I knew something was up with her, but I couldn't place it." Before she opened the door to the room she paused. "So I'm not affected cause... the blood?"

Bo nod to her with a smile. "The blood and whoever's been looking after you."

They entered to find everyone up and about, Faendal and Lucia having no memory of the events of this morning and Lydia just grumpy due to lack of a good nights sleep. "Okay, I'm going to head out and see if I can find the cause of all this." He hugged Lucia close to let her know he was worried about her, he caught Sophie's eyes over the top of Lucia's head.

Sophie knew what he wished to ask without him even speaking. "Don't worry about it, I'll watch over her."

Lydia yawned then grabbed his arm in a warriors shake. "We shall all be looking after her, now go kill whatever's doing this. I don't want to lose anymore sleep to those nightmares." He laughed despite the worry in his eyes, then head out to find answers.

After breakfast everyone was going to go out to the markets. Sophie was following along since Lucia had lessons with the Alchemist and she wasn't about to take her eyes off her sister after this morning. She noticed Illia stumble and watched the mage for a moment. To Sophie it was obvious that something was off. "What's wrong?" She asked as she caught her from falling face first into the stairs.

Illia rubbed her eyes for a moment. "I... I'm just tired is all." She tried to pull away but Sophie refused to let go.

"When did you last sleep?" Sophie turned Illia to face her.

"The night before we left Windhelm." Was yawned out before the mage almost dropped again. "I had to keep the illusion magic up while your father was getting tattooed, didn't want everyone on the ship knowing who Sam really is."

Sophie turned her around and started pushing her toward the room. "Get in there and get some sleep, _**proper**_ sleep." She saw the worried look on the mage's face and frowned. "My da' wont get mad at you for following orders. Ya won't be no good ta anyone if ya can't even stand." She pushed her to the bed. "I'll check on you later, and someone will wake you if there's a problem." After Illia was put to bed she went outside, finding Lucia at the Alchemists she decided to wander around and explore while still keeping an eye on her sister.

It wasn't very long before Sophie found herself without anything further to do, having been everywhere but the abandoned mine. She started to walk over to the blacksmith's shop, but remembered her swords she wanted to trade and caught Faendal's eyes where he stood with Lydia. They both gave her nods of understanding so she ran down to get the blades. She found Illia still sound asleep in bed, snoring like a bear. Sophie stifled a chuckle at the mage's expense while gathering the blades. She paused at the door to check the room one last time, sensing no strange magics at work she head back upstairs.

Sophie lay the blades out for the smith, explaining what her plan was. He smiled at her and motioned for her to look at his wares while he appraised her trade. She was running her fingers over the intricate carving on a small nordic dagger when she heard commotion behind her. There was a yelp from Lucia followed by a curse from someone else. She heard her sister apologize to the man for bumping into him, but the fool started cussing and threatening Lucia for spilling something on his boots.

As the sky over the market darkened Sophie turned and glared at the man, her hand slowly reaching for her own dagger as her claws extended. There was a faint hiss that she didn't pay attention to when large chunks of ice dropped into the forge, the whole of the blacksmith's shop looking like a blizzard had hit. The hilt of a dagger was pressed into her palm. "Here, use this one. It suits you." She glanced over to see the strange blade, a confused look crossing her face. "Stalhrim, magic ice. Has chaos enchantment, all three elements and hits hard enough to put down damn near anyone with a single strike." The blacksmith told her with a lopsided grin and a nod toward Lucia.

She was standing between the Dunmer man and her sister in a blink, only a frozen trail from the blacksmith to where she stood giving away her movement. "It was an accident and she already apologized, so I suggest you leave my sister alone."

"Or what, little girl?" The man laughed before glaring down at Sophie. "You'll scratch me? Call your mommy?" He saw her hand cupped behind her back and an evil grin spread across his unshaven face. Spreading his hands out wide to show that he wasn't armed he stepped forward. "Oh, I don't think you want to do that little girl. I'd hate to have to teach you a lesson, now move so I can teach your brat of a sister some manners."

Hearing the wounded sob of Lucia at the mention of her mommy, Sophie grew furious. "Back away and apologize while you still can." Her eyes flicked to black and her teeth grew to long sharpened points, the teeth of a predator. "My sister don't deserve to be insulted by the likes of you, specially when she already apologized for spilling something on those ragged boots of yours."

"Insolent wench!" He bellowed as he slapped Sophie hard enough to turn her head, though a mortal would have been laid out flat. "Move girl, or I will move you."

The ground around Sophie was frozen solid when she spoke. "I tried to get you to see reason, but you wouldn't listen." She glanced to the south when a strange sound was heard and a shadow blot out the sun for a brief instant. Sophie looked off over his shoulder with an unsettling malicious grin. "You will now learn why you do not insult my sister, or make threats against my family." She paused for a moment, cocking her head. "If you apologize now, it may just save your life."

He stepped forward putting his hands on the handle of his axe. "And who's gonna teach me this lesson girl, you and that little dagger you have hidden behind your back?"

"That would be me." Came from behind him as Bo stepped toward the man who insulted his daughters and then hit Sophie. He was glowing from the remains of a dragon soul, and another souls light swirled through town to join him as he stepped forward. "And if you apologize now, I'll leave you the use of your legs so you can leave town. But If I ever see you again, I will end you." His cape fluttered while he was talking, his wings trying to break free of his control. The daedric runes were all glowing with almost white light. "Now apologize to my daughters and take your leave."

The Dunmer started to pull his axe. "And just what does an unarmed Nord think he's gonna do to me that's supposed to have me shaking in my boots? Your fancy magic don't scare me!"

"I will kill you with my bare hands and drop your useless soul down the nearest privy." Bo smiled but it was dark and unfriendly with far too many dragon like teeth showing, the kind of look predators have when the prey is about to find out they are already dinner. "Should feel right at home you worthless piece of shit."

Sophie tucked Lucia behind her and backed away slowly as the idiot pulled his axe and started to swing. In the blink of an eye he was on his knees screaming while Bo twisted his broken hand way farther than should be possible. His axe broken in two at the handle. "Apologize or I will make this hurt tenfold." Bo said calmly.

"I'm not apologizing to some wen... Aaah!" The Dunmer started to curse the girls again, but screamed in agony when Bo broke his arm and all the fingers on the other hand. Sophie looked around quickly, noticing Lydia and Faendal were moving behind the largest cluster of guards while keeping their hands on their weapons. The door to the Inn banged open and she watched in awe as Illia stepped out into the market, wreathed in an ice storm. The swirl of frozen deadly projectiles keeping everyone well away from her.

"Who dare to hurt my charges?!" The mage bellowed in a wrathful voice while moving swiftly toward the girls. The merchants all move away from them in fear of becoming victims of an icy death. She looked at Sophie with a an evil smirk. "You said someone would come wake me if anything happened."

Sophie shrugged, giving her an impish smile. "I had it under control, you know, self defense an all that. But da' show up and is... teaching him a lesson in manners." The three of them watched patiently as Bo broke most of the bones the man needed to move, and more than a few ribs for added insult.

"I will give you one last chance to apologize, if you insist on insulting my daughters I will make it so you never hold a blade again." Bo spoke in near a whisper, but the whole of Nirn trembled and enormous waves crashed to the shore.

"Slitter, If you apologize as the man asked, I will put a stop to this." Captain Veleth stated firmly as he stepped into the market. "But if you try to insult those children again, no one will help you. Now make your choice." There was steel in his tone, and his words left no room for argument.

Slitter hung his head in defeat, tears and snot running down his face to drip into the sand. Before he could choke out any words, an Orc dressed in finery ran out of the Inn screaming about wanting Bo arrested for attacking his man. Captain Veleth stepped forward causing the Orc to stop. "Mogrul, your man attacked those two young girls and all he was asked for was an apology." He stalked closer to the Orc, casually putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Now I don't care how you think you've been wronged, he had it coming and unless he apologizes as he was asked. He won't receive healing from anyone on this island."

Captain Veleth stopped just out of arms reach, glaring at the Orc. "Now you have to decide since he's your man which makes you accountable for his actions. Do you wish to be forced to leave and never be allowed to return, or will you do the smart thing and own up to his mistake?" He waved his hand around the market and everyone watching the scene. "Bear in mind that no one here would lift a finger to save either of you if the Dragonborn decides to kill you. You have been nothing but a blight on this town, while that man saved my life last night. Then he and his daughter went out and put a stop to the ash spawn attacks which saved the whole town, and neither time were they expecting payment or tribute." He glanced over at Bo with a smile. "Not to mention I just saw him slay three dragons on the outskirts of town all by himself, using nothing but his voice. So I do not think my men will interfere with his decision."

"The Redoran guard do not get paid nearly enough by me to commit suicide." Came in a stern voice from a Dunmer in regal clothes as the First Councillor Morvayn walked up to the captain. "And since my word is law here, understand that we do not tolerate mistreating children or women regardless of their race or religion." He crossed his arms over his chest with a glare aimed at Mogrul. "Now make your choice, apology or start swimming." When he saw the shock on Mogrul's face he gave the orc a cruel grin. "The only ship in these waters was conscripted by the Dragonborn to bring his family here and take them home when his business is concluded, I would not expect him to allow you passage with the very people you insulted and attacked."

Mogrul looked around at all faces staring at him, realizing the captain was right. No one in this town would try and stop him from being murdered by anyone, much less the one who saved the captain of the guard and the town itself. And since the First Councillor show up to weigh in, he had no other choice. He hung his head in defeat. "I am sorry that Slitter acted rashly, it will not happen again." He moved toward the wounded, broken form of his guard.

Bo picked Slitter up by the hair and tossed him at his boss with one hand. "Oh, it won't happen again." His voice was so low that Sophie almost missed it, but the tremble of the Island gave hint to his anger.

Mogrul fumbled with Slitter for a moment before having a good hold on him. "If you can still speak you had better apologize to them." The wounded man managed a sob filled string of words that sounded like he meant it, so two of the guards helped carry him off to the temple.

Captain Veleth nod to Bo. "Dragonborn, I am truly sorry that happened. I will make sure no one bothers them again." He glanced over his shoulder then back to Bo. "I would also ask that you have your people stand down, I don't want to lose anymore guards."

Bo nod to Lydia and Faendal, the two of them instantly relaxing and walking back over to the smith. He gave Illia a long look over but Sophie came to her defense before he could chastise the mage. "I told her to get some sleep, she was half dead. Ain't slept since Windhelm." Sophie turned and looked Illia in the eyes. "Now that the fun's over, get back ta bed."

Bo laughed at the look Illia had when Sophie ordered her to bed like a wayward child, he scooped his daughters up in his arms. Hugging both of them close. "I'm going to have to go talk to the Skaal's Shaman." Bo set the girls down and pointed east. "Their village is on the other side of the island, I don't know how long I'll be gone but if it gets dark I want you two to stay inside." He gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Try to keep everyone together until get back."

Lucia nod but Sophie had a knowing look in her eyes. "Slitter?"

Bo's eyes went distant for a heartbeat. "Will be dealt with after I return."

She gave him a smile of her own. "That works."

"Papa? Could I help the townspeople? Get them out of debt with that idiot and maybe expand our trade as well?"

He looked like he was thinking on it when he asked. "If you think it's doable, I'll leave the details to you."

Lucia nod. "I spoke to the captain of the ship for a while last night, depending on their needs the costs should be acceptable for regular shipments. The only thing we would have to decide on is special orders and such."

"Well, then let's go see if they are willing to discuss it." Bo walked between the girls as they head over to Captain Veleth and Councillor Morvayn.

"Sir? Would it be possible to gather everyone who owes money to that... _mogrul_? I would like to talk to them about their debt, and see about a possible trade agreement with the town." Lucia asked in her most businesslike voice. Councillor Morvayn didn't even raise an eyebrow at her, just nod and started to gather the whole town together. Lucia looked up at Bo. "Did that sound alright? I been practicing."

Bo and Sophie hugged her while chuckling. "That was far more proper than I could have managed." Bo told her as he ruffled her hair.

Sophie pat her sister on the shoulder. "And I don't much care for big words, but I like how you put em together. Let's everyone know we ain't all poor in learnin."

Lucia smiled brightly, then hugged the two of them before turning to Bo. "I know you have to leave, but thank you for coming when you did." She glanced at Sophie. "I know sister had it covered, but it might have gone bad without you here and we don't need anything disrupting business."

"Go do your thing sweetheart, I'll be back as soon as I can." Bo gave her a kiss on the cheek then sent her off to speak with everyone.

While they people gathered to listen to Lucia's proposal, Sophie followed Bo a good distance away with Lydia trailing after them. He turned to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I know you had it under control, but I wasn't going to let him off with an easy death. Bastard needed to learn first."

Sophie nod. "I wasn't worried about it, just had to wait till he made the first move so I could kill him." She cocked her head. "I was gonna ask though... how did you know there was a problem and get here so quick?"

"Blood bond." Bo told her with a grin and nod once her eyes went wide. "I could tell you were upset, then when you got angry I could see the whole event playing out like I was there. As for how I got here so quick, I was on my way back from Neloth's place to let everyone know about the trip to Skaal village." He pointed straight east. "It's on the other coast, straight line from here through the wolves territory." He glanced over at Lucia briefly then back to Sophie. "I don't plan on it taking long, but if you need me I will be there as soon as I can."

"How will you know?" Sophie asked curiously, scrunching her face in confusion.

Bo winked at Lydia getting a chuckle from the Housecarl. "I know everything, what you're thinking, feeling, _everything._ "

Sophie's eyes went wide in shock, then a calculating look came over her face as she walked off muttering. "Dammit! How am I supposed to go sneakin off with a girl I fancy if I can't do nuthin without him knowin it?" She stopped by Lydia when Bo's voice rattled the market.

Bo turned and looked down at them from the top of the path by the mine, he was trying to scowl but there was an unmistakable smile on his face when he crossed his arms. "I heard that, daughter!"

Sophie threw her hands up in defeat. "That's my point!" She switched from joking to serious in a heartbeat. "Now go take care of whatever's causing this so we can get on with our lives." She waved her hand around at the strange sky. She and Lydia watched as a dark cloud explode from him, by the time it had cleared Bo was gone.

"You know he would never keep you from seeing someone you fancy, right?" Lydia asked as they walked back to where the town was talking with Lucia.

Sophie nod to the older Nord. "Yeah, but that don't mean I ain't gonna tease him bout it." She took a few steps before she spoke. "It's just kinda strange him not bein upset cause I said girl, I was wondering how he'd feel about that."

Lydia stopped in her tracks and stared at Sophie, baffled. "Who would put conditions on love? No one has a right to say who makes you happy, and don't ever let them try."

Sophie shrugged halfheartedly. "Both my birth parents was dead set against it, saw me kiss a girl my age once when I was bout seven? I think. Lost their minds, then took me to the temple to pray over me." She point at Lucia. "I knew they was wrong, look at sis. She's one that will probably never marry, I forgot what they call it but it's people who don't care bout sex or love or whatever."

Lydia pat her on the shoulder. "It's possible, though she has some growing to do yet. Anything can happen, and as long as you are happy and not being mistreated. Your father will stay out of your love life." They both chuckled for a second before Lydia spoke again. "Though if anyone ever does mistreat you, gods help them when Bo finds out."

They were almost to the group gathered round Lucia when Sophie spoke. "But it would be funny to watch though." Both she and Lydia laughing at the thought of some poor fool facing an angry dragon over a lovers spat.

Sophie stepped up next to her sister when the blacksmith loudly asked her. "Miss Lucia, are you sure you can promise all this?" He looked around the market for Bo, then went to ask Lydia something about the contract.

Sophie snapped her fingers getting everyone's attention. "My sister runs the business for our family, and my father and I trust her judgement." She gave the smith a hard look. "She knows what she's doing."

Lucia gave Sophie's hand a squeeze of thanks. "I haven't promised anything, that is a binding contract." She looked around at all the people gathered. "The first part is to get you all out of debt with someone who is only after your money, which is easy. The second part explains how often we would be able to deliver goods and a break down of prices. The cost should stay the same unless we have special orders or some unforeseen problems." She gave them a moment to think on her words before adding. "My intention is to get our own ships to make the deliveries more cost effective, however until the war is settled it will be near impossible since any ship built now is for the war effort alone."

She tugged Sophie's arm leading her toward the Inn. "We will be in town for a while yet while our father deals with some personal matters here. So do look the contract over and if you find it agreeable, sign it and give it back to me." Lucia waved to everyone with a friendly smile on her face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to have lunch with my sister before any further business."

It took a little while for any food to be available, since everyone had been out in the market all morning. But once they all sat down to eat it proved to be worth it, the food made for them was easily twice as good as dinner last night. Lucia figured it was due to their dad beating Slitter, but Sophie told her it was all her doing since she was the one trying to help them out of debt and make their lives easier.

They were sitting around just talking about the events of the day to catch Illia up while she ate, the mage having finally woke up from her sleep. Sophie jerked bolt upright, then let out a howl of agony as she tumbled out of her chair. Lucia was the first to reach her, and got her first real look at what her sister was. The black eyes, ebony claws and a shadow cast over her like she was wearing a long dress. But she didn't care about any of that. "Sister! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Everyone could hear the terror in Lucia's voice.

Sophie finally shook her head with a grimace and spoke. "I'm fine, or I will be. But dad's not, I have to go." Her voice sounded much older, but no one seemed to care at the moment.

Faendal gathered his bow. "I'm coming with you."

Black eyes looked him over briefly before she head for the door, speaking over her shoulder to him. "If you can keep up, I don't have time to wait for mortals." She was up the stairs and outside before he had time to answer, but he stay right behind her.

Sophie turned to the east and was gone, just a dark blur that sped through town before heading into the forest. With a wood elf running right along after only a few paces behind, though that was his intent. He stay far enough back to be able to cover her with his bow if they ran into trouble. Sophie slid to a stop when the unmistakable stench of wet dog got stronger, it would seem she found the werewolves den. The faint sound of sniffing preceded a young voice. "Halt stranger! Outsiders are not welcome he..."

Sophie had the young woman by the throat before she could finish speaking. "Where is my father, pup?" Black eyes studied the young wolf then flicked over to the mouth of the cave where movement could be heard.

"He was here a while ago, after trading with us he head for Skaal village." A deep voice stated as a large man walked out of the cave. He pointed to the east. "If you follow the path south, then east where it splits it will take you to the coast. Then you just follow the coast north to the village."

"Majni! You would help someone who is threatening one of your own pack?" A stern woman growled as she walked out into the light with her hand on her axe.

Majni growled at her threateningly. "I will gladly help the daughter of Hircine's chosen, and you would do well to remember that our lord is not whimsical with his boons." Sophie looked over at the pack Alpha for a heartbeat, but her whole body tensed up as she turned to look off into the forest. "I smell them, I would kindly suggest you head off daughter of the champion. You do not wish to be here for the battle that's coming." He shifted into his werewolf form while he spoke, the others shifting and joining him at the mouth of the cave.

"Faendal, protect the pack." Sophie stated calmly as she tossed the young wolf into the cave and spun to face the treeline. There was a sound like a raven's caw from the top of a distant tree in response. Three large bear looking creatures came running out of the trees, the first one was grabbed around the neck by Sophie, she flipped him over and slammed him to the ground hard. The other two bears stopped and were sniffing the air in confusion.

"I don't have time for this, I am looking for my father who's in danger and you are making me _**hungry!**_ " Sophie angrily yelled as she leaned down to the bear pinned beneath her. Her teeth grew longer and she tore out the creatures throat with a vicious jerk. Blood and flesh flying from her mouth when she looked up at the other two bears. Her black eyes flared for a heartbeat, then she inhaled and pulled the soul from the bear she just killed. When the soul was gone a cloud of darkness enveloped her, a dress as black as the void was covering her form when it cleared.

Sophie looked down at herself, studying the dress and her long claws as Faendal approach. He stood between the bears and the wolf pack as Sophie sprung forward and started ripping them to pieces. "You do not get to take anyone, your bloodline dies here today and I will see that your souls go straight to the void!" She screamed at the lifeless bodies, then devoured their souls as well. She looked older when she walked back to the cave, like taking the souls of the three werebears aged her near twenty years.

Faendal stepped closer to her as he relaxed his bow and pulled the arrow he had nocked. "Straight to the void? Didn't know you were a follower of Sithis."

The darkness around her flared before she answered in a cold otherworldly voice. "I am the void given form. The hand of death, and the trusted daughter." She looked up at him but there was slight confusion in her eyes. "For I am the List..." Sophie shook her head and the darkness around her seemed to go back to normal, or as normal as it could be considering the situation.

"Feeling better?" Faendal asked worriedly.

"Yes." She said through her bloody grin. Sophie was a sight, blood and flesh covering most of her staining the dress and her hair a dark red. "Now we need to find father, he can't wait much longer."

He looked her over briefly then nod. "We'll find him, I have to say though. The color suits you. I take it you got more from his blood than we thought?"

"Later." Sophie shook her head, then leveled a glare at the pack Alpha. "They were planning to take the females and kill you, been doing it to everyone they come across. But their power is corrupted by something, none of the other women survived the change."

The wolves all shifted back to human. Majni gave her a bow of respect. "I thank you for the help, and since I now know that you are not a mere mortal." He pointed due east. "If you head up to the temple just past the next cave, it overlooks the Skaal village. Less than an hours walk in a straight line, half a day by the path to the south." He looked over at Faendal briefly then put a hand up to stop them leaving. "Be warned, there are strange magics and cultists in that temple that kill anyone who approaches."

"Thank you." Faendal said with a bow as Sophie bolted off heading east. He turned and ran after her, both moving so fast the wolves were having trouble keeping track of them. He saw her turn up the massive stairs to the temple and followed. "His scent is stronger here, he came this way but didn't leave." He stated as he was studying the tracks, and the numerous dragon skeletons littering the temple grounds.

Sophie nod. "I can smell almost as good as dad can, and besides him not leaving this is the source of the foul magic cursing the island." Her head snapped toward a hidden entrance when three strangely dressed people appear. She had killed two and was taking their souls while Faendal killed the last one. She looked worried when she stood up, studying the corpses.

He put a caring hand on her shoulder, making mental note of how much taller she was. "Have you always needed to... feed?"

Sophie shook her head as she started toward the temple door. "No, but my power is still growing." She shrugged. "Well that and it may have something to do with whatever daedra has been looking out for me. I just got this overwhelming urge to kill them and eat their souls, like something was telling me I _**had**_ to do it. Never had that happen before and I don't know if I'll be able to hide it once we get home."

Faendal lay an arrow across the bowstring, keeping it ready should they be ambushed. "Well, the void is Sithis, and the only other being that has control there is the Night Mother. So the Dark Brotherhood would be my guess." He held a door open for her and crept down the stairs behind her. "Would make sense, I've seen you work. Hard to find anyone that could compete with your skills, born assassin no doubt."

Sophie stopped and grabbed her chest, gritting her teeth in pain. When she could speak again she took off at a run. "Lightning attack. We don't have time to play it safe, he can't take any more of those on top of the poison they hit him with."

Faendal slung his bow and pulled his blades. "I'm right behind you." He follow her through the trail of carnage without even pausing. Only occasionally cutting down a cultist she didn't finish off as they went deeper into the temple.

They passed through a carved door hidden inside a sarcophagus, the statues and carvings all got stranger and creepier the deeper they went. Sophie was frantic now, running through the halls like a spectre. Only slashing at whatever crossed her path, but not taking the time to stop and finish them. After a short winding tunnel they came upon a room where a tall Nord was pacing in her armor. Sophie ran past the woman and to the other side of the room where Bo was, or not. He didn't look like he was actually there, she could see through him like he was a ghost. The Nord woman stepped forward pulling her axe. "Who are you to dare come here?"

Sophie backhanded her against the wall without even looking as she paced around her fathers image. When the woman got to her feet Faendal put his blade to her neck. "That is my dear friends daughter, and if you try to harm her or him you will die."

She looked Sophie over then sigh heavily, acting like there wasn't a nordic blade with lighting enchantment held to her throat. "I'm not trying to harm him, he's helping my village and when he read that book..." She pointed to the large black book in Bo's hands. "Something happened and I can't... I don't know how to bring him back." She slid to the ground, putting her hands over her eyes and wiping at the frustrated tears that fell.

Sophie stopped pacing and stood facing the image of her father, with a single nod toward the door Faendal lifted the nord to her feet and drug her from the room. He walked backwards so he could keep an eye on Sophie, when she waved her hand he stopped. The signal telling him that he was far enough to keep from being killed by whatever she was planning.

Her voice sounded ancient when she spoke and though it wasn't very loud, it was commanding. "Are you giving up father? The mighty dragonborn has given up, and now just waits for his death." Sophie had started pacing while she spoke.

The contempt in her voice was enough to make Faendal wince, but he had to slap his hand over the nords mouth when she tried to speak. "Stay quiet if you want to live." He nod to Sophie. "She's trying to get him angry, if it works we will both be in great danger." The armored woman nod in understanding so he took his hand away.

"All this time you told us how you would never let anyone harm us or tell us what to do, and here you sit just letting this happen." The room had gone cold and dark, but Sophie was visible in the flickering torchlight. "So go on _father_ , let the poison take you. Just give up and die, I will watch over my sister since you refuse to." Her eyes though black had a dull red glow to them as her anger grew. "But know this, I refuse to let anyone use or hurt her. So when this Miraak takes over this island and then the world. _**I**_ will deal with Lucia, because I would rather she die by my own blade than let some bastard get his hands on her!"

Sophie was pacing and looking around the room like she was lost, as her voice raised to a fevered pitch. There was a shocked intake of breath from the nord woman, then a blast of warm air that washed over her and Faendal. Sophie glared at the image of her father as she walked toward it. "Oh, so that makes you angry does it? The fact that I will have to kill my own _**sister**_ because _**you**_ failed to protect her!" The temple started to vibrate, the strange statues shaking on their mounts. There was a deep growl that started out low but slowly became louder, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Faendal grabbed on tightly to the Nord woman in case they had to run for their lives.

There was a flare of near unbearable heat, and a distant voice screamed something in dragon tongue. The anger behind the voice shaking the whole of time. Sophie's head snapped toward the image of Bo as she ran up behind him. "Found you!" She yelled in excitement as she reached forward and grabbed his shoulders. The dull red glow extending along her arms to cover her hands. She grimaced in concentration, screaming as she pulled. "Now let him go!" With a final tearing sound, Bo was toppled over backwards to land in a heap near Faendal and the nord.

Bo didn't look good, pale as death with multiple burns from lightning magic. He was covered in some sort of sickly green liquid that stunk of death and rot and wasn't moving. Sophie stalked over and glared down at his face, but before she could say anything Bo spoke. "You're grounded." His voice came out faint and the few words he managed caused him to start coughing, trying in vain to catch his breath.

Sophie chuckled at him as flames flared to life in her hands. She saw the odd look on Faendal's face and shrugged before hitting her father with every ounce of fire she could manage. "Those cultists I ate knew fire magic." Once her magic ran dry she leaned down to study Bo, sniffing in disgust at the liquid still covering parts of him. "What kind of poison is this?"

Bo's eyes fluttered open briefly before he took a deep rasping breath. "Ink, I was in a daedric realm. Saw Miraak, but he hit me with a shout I never heard before and I couldn't move. Then had his minions hit me with lighting to send me back, when that didn't work they cast me into the lake of ink before hitting me again with every spell they knew." He looked his daughter over, a curious look in his eyes before he held a hand up to her. "Something kept me alive, and I'll be damned if I know what or who. But it was appreciated." The black book pulsed in response, as if to answer him.

Sophie lift him from the floor easily. "You ever scare me like that again and I'll kick your scaly ass all over this island, dad."

Bo coughed a few mouthfuls of ink out before answering her. "I know and trust me it wasn't my plan to almost die." He looked over at the nord woman. "Frea we need to speak to Storn, maybe he knows what I can do to stop this bastard."

Frea broke out of her stupor at the events she just witness, she motioned toward a small alcove on the far wall. "While you were in the book I looked around and found an exit, it leads to the shore just north of the village. Storn will be glad we have some answers for him as to who's behind this." She led them down the hall and out into the late afternoon sun, leaving Miraak's temple behind for now.


	10. 10 Where the shadows dance

**10\. Where the shadows dance.**

It was a short walk to the village, Sophie could see and feel strong magic covering the few people who were left. Keeping them safe from the trance that affected the rest of the island. While Bo spoke to the shaman she looked around, it felt to her like most of the dark magic covering the island was focused in this place. It would seem that Miraak either really wanted the Skaal, or he thought they were a threat to his plans.

Storn told Bo about a shout that may help against Miraak, it was on the north side of the island. Sophie went with Bo to the word-wall, she wanted to watch him learn a new shout and see if she could somehow gain that knowledge through the blood bond. While she did get a chance to try out her new dagger, unfortunately she could only watch as he absorbed the word and it's meaning.

She was quiet while they travel back to the Skaal village, only getting excited when they free the people entranced to work on the wind stone. Sophie was most alive in battle, especially when she didn't have to hide what she was. Her excited yells made Bo and Faendal smile while she danced around the large creature that appear near the stone. The disgusting thing fell to her rather quickly, it's venom having no effect on her. Much to everyone's surprise.

After speaking with Storn, it was decided that Bo needed to release the other sacred stones from Miraak's influence. He, Sophie, and Faendal left for Raven rock at once. The shaman's daughter Frea came along, planning to help Bo free her home from the threat that loomed over it.

Sophie had told her father about helping the pack of wolves, and the strange, sudden desire to feed on the attackers. He simply smile and hugged her, letting her know that he loved her no matter what happens. They were almost to the town when she felt a strong presence and heard a commanding voice. "You need to go to the temple and visit my shrine, young one. Let your father continue his quest, you have your own destiny."

Bo saw her hesitate. "Are you alright?" The concern in his voice put Sophie at ease instantly.

"Someone just told me I have to visit their shrine ." Sophie looked slightly worried when she spoke.

Bo scowled in the direction of the temple, a hard look in his eyes. "You don't **_have_** to do anything unless you want to." He turned Sophie to face him, his large calloused hands lay gently on her small shoulders. "If you wish to go, take Faendal, he can watch your back from the shadows."

Sophie managed a smile. "I want to know who's been watching over me, and this'll be the easiest way to find out." She studied Faendal for a few heartbeats then hugged her father and motioned the elf to follow.

Faendal looked at Bo. "Rules?"

Gold eyes flashed in the darkness before he answer. "Weapons free." Faendal gave a nod of understanding then caught up with Sophie, a wicked grin spreading cross his face when he thought of being allowed to kill anyone who interferes with her. He was no stranger to slaughter, but it had been over forty years since he even thought about murdering a whole town. Which would probably be necessary if anyone discover what the young girl truly was.

Sophie quickly made her way through the darkened streets but paused at the temple door when the town tremble from her father's shout. "He'll be ok by himself, right?" Getting a nod and chuckle from Faendal she enter the temple. It didn't take long to find the correct shrine, it was almost like she knew at first sight which Daedra had spoken.

Sophie approach Boethia's statue and paused, not sure what she was supposed to do. But she wasn't waiting long before the voice spoke to her again. "Relax granddaughter, I mean you no harm. I only wish to set you on the path to your future."

"Why did you call me granddaughter and why have you been watching over me?" Sophie asked respectfully, though there was a hint of mistrust in her voice.

"I look after all whom my daughter has interest in, young lady." Boethia stated sternly. "She first took notice of you when you murdered your birth father." There was a short pause when Sophie gasped in shock. "But don't mistake it for disapproval, he earned his fate. He should have known better than to sell his wife and then daughter to pay for his gambling habit."

"But no one knows about that..." Sophie whispered, her mind running through every possible time she could have let slip it was her who made sure the abusive bastard never took another breath.

The statue glow from within as a darkly ominous chuckle was heard throughout the temple. "Oh dearest, we know. Even my brother knows, though he would never say a word against you hiding that fact from him and your sister. I believe you have found a family that suits you far better than the one you were born to."

Sophie smile and nod in agreement. She watched in wonder as a small pendant appear before the shrine. It was Boethia's symbol with a small black hand print on the back. "Now take this boon and wear it always. It will protect you while you work."

Sophie put the pendant on without hesitation, admiring the way the candle light seem to refuse to touch it. "Now listen closely if you wish to continue down this path." Boethia spoke for several minutes to her, laying out what she needed to do in the next few days to secure her place in the mysterious dark brotherhood. A shadowy guild of assassin's that had fallen from memory as of late.

"And my companion?" Sophie asked the only question she had, just to make sure Faendal would be safe to follow. She didn't want to get him killed, but felt that having someone to watch her back was a must for the tasks ahead.

Boethia chuckled, as did Faendal. "I am quite familiar with the Raven and his work. He has been a follower of mine for nearly every one of his seventy years. He is a good choice for a silent guardian, though I have faith that you will not need any help. Go now if you wish to fulfill your destiny, granddaughter. As patience and timing will be critical for the rest of your career."

"Thank you... grandmother." Sophie said with reverence before she and Faendal left the temple. They stuck to the shadows along the stairs leading down to the street, pausing when they spot someone leaving the tomb to the south of them. Sophie made mental note of everything she could about the woman. It was just as Boethia had said. After it was safe to leave their hiding spot, they stopped by the Inn to check on everyone. Finding that the nightmares were only an annoyance now that the nearest stone had been cleansed. Sophie explained to Lucia about needing to take care of some things having to do with her new power, she got a tear filled goodbye hug from her sister and they head out to perform her first task.

"Sis?" Lucia asked before they reached the top of the stairs, she wait till Sophie was facing her before giving her a bright smile. "I'm happy for you and really proud to be your sister, just so you know."

Sophie ran back and gave her a hug before leaving and heading east. Her first task was in a dwemer ruin on the way to the Skaal village, and they needed to be there by sun rise. Once inside the ruin they didn't have to wait long before the bandits show. Sophie listened as the leader explained how they had to put some special crystals in the plinth at the center of the room, then fight off the waves of enemies to pass the test. Once that was over they would be able to reach the treasure hidden deeper inside. She looked around the room, noticing the pattern on the first gate and then the very high observation area on the far wall. Sophie laughed to herself, shaking her head. "Remember what dad was saying on the way over here? How no matter which dwemer ruin he's gone into, they always put the final room overlooking the entrance." She pointed to the seating area atop the high wall and got a nod from Faendal.

They crept round the room, making sure to stay hidden from the bandits. When she got to the wall she was sure was the exit from the treasure room, Sophie extended her claws and swiftly climbed the stone. She darted down into the room to get out of sight, then around the corner she found a room full of dwemer artifacts and a very strange bow. It was made of dwemer metal, but black as night and had a dull red glow to the frame. As soon as she put her hand on it, she knew this was the best bow she would ever own and no person on nirn had one like it. Grabbing up all the arrows she could and a few other trinkets that caught her eye, Sophie quickly crept back out to the observation area. Knocking an arrow, she managed to kill four of the five bandits before they could even figure out they were under attack.

The bandit mage dropped from Faendal's arrow as she land beside him. "The black bow of fate..." His eyes held a look of wonder when he saw how natural the bow looked in her hand, like it had been made for her all those thousands of years ago. He smiled at her. "Your dad would say it's too heavy." They both bust out laughing at the fact that Bo could probably pick up a mammoth and yet complain about the weight of a bow.

Her next step was a short hike through the foothills to an abandoned looking shack, where she was to introduce herself to the Dunmer selling his goods. Aside from selling stolen wares, he was an agent of the Dark Brotherhood's competition, the Morag Tong. One look at the black dress stained red and he tensed up. "The brotherhood has no business here, it is an illegal guild and we have standing orders to kill anyone we confirm as a member."

Sophie stopped being polite, her expression growing hard as she stepped forward. "I am member to no guild, and I strongly suggest you take care not to threaten me ever again."

He looked from her to Faendal and back to Sophie. "Very well, but you will be watched while you're here. If we prove you are a member, the council of elders will not hesitate to issue a death decree."

"I understand, but know that I will kill anyone who threatens my family." The sky grew dark with her words before Sophie smiled sweetly at him. "Now that the mutual threats are done can we do business, or should I just take my gold elsewhere?"

The Dunmer glared at her for a moment then shook his head and pulled his coat tighter. "Actually I was just leaving, come see me tomorrow after midnight if you wish to barter."

She gave him a false smile and bow. "Until we meet again." Sophie led Faendal back to town, knowing that the Second Councilor would be waiting to speak with her in her fathers absence.

Faendal chuckled softly to himself as they walked. "That was by far the easiest I have ever seen someone lay a trap." They were descending the hill into town, careful not to slip on the ash covered path. "By now he's ran to his cohorts and has told them all about you."

Sophie's grin would have given any normal person a bad feeling. "Which is what we needed him to do. If we're lucky, by noon I'll have a few of them watching me and we can get on with that part of the plan." She took a few more steps before adding. "Besides, taking them out before they interfere with Lucia and what she's trying to do is a good thing." The sky grew darker with her words, as if the morning sun had hidden itself behind a mountain.

Faendal chuckled darkly causing Sophie to look over at him. "None of us would allow them to hurt your sister, but if they tried..." A cold breeze blew past them making the townspeople nearby shiver. "Bo would kill the ones that tried, and anyone who so much as looked at her. Then he would kill their family, friends, and everyone they know. Until the whole island was nothing but a mass grave."

Sophie looked around the market, searching for the Councilor. "You think so?" She glanced at Faendal. "I mean would he really kill everyone, even if some didn't have anything to do with it?"

Faendal gave her his own vicious grin. "I asked him what rules he wanted me to follow while watching your back. He told me weapons free, which means if one of these people tried to attack you I am to leave no witnesses." He saw her jerk to a halt and stare at the ground, biting her lip. So he put a calming hand on her shoulder. "He meant what he said, no one will ever harm you or your sister. Aside from Lydia, everyone of the people who have worked for or with him are known for being less than honorable."

Sophie shook her head. "Killing don't have nuthin to do with honor. Neither does what god you worship."

Faendal laughed, slapping her on the back. "My girl, wait till you meet the rest of the family! You'll fit right in with the Reachmen." He paused for a heartbeat to let the shock fade from her eyes, then leaned in close to whisper. "Your great grandmother is a Forsworn Matriarch... most call them Hagravens."

Sophie's eyes went wide, though she was smiling brightly. "So she can teach me magic... that's... " Deciding to not get so excited she couldn't focus on her current task, she shook her head. "You better not be messin with me, Raven."

"Grandmother Malta, ask him when he gets back." Faendal told her with a grin. She nod to him before the second councilor approach with captain Veloth at his side.

"I wished to ask your father for help, but captain Veloth has assured me that you are more than capable of handling this on your own." Adril told her with a respectful nod to Sophie. He lay out the problem facing him, how he was unable to find the assassins they knew were in their midst and he feared for councilor Morvayn's life. The trap they set to catch one of them in the Ullen's tomb was always thwarted by no one showing up when they tried. Sophie smiled deviously, the look making the two Dunmer stare at her in wonder. "You already know don't you?"

Sophie laughed. "I didn't know the details, but we saw Lady Severin leaving the tomb this morning." She glanced over toward Severin Manor, a cruel gleam in her eyes. "What do we need?"

It wasn't very long after talking to Adril and captain Veloth that Sophie dissapear from the market without anyone noticing. Most of the merchants were busy chattering about the trade deal and how nice it would be to no longer be in debt to Mogrul. She hadn't seen any of the Severin family all morning so she assumed they were at home, though it did little to deter her after being told she was allowed to kill if necessary with no repercussions from the law. The front door was locked, so she used the key Adril gave her and slipped in quietly.

Once inside she stay still until her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, listening to the mother and daughter speaking of the cursed dragonborn's daughter and what she meant for their plans. She crept down the stairs taking care not to make a sound, barely noticing the weight of her pendant and how the shadows clung to her form. Casting her in an impenetrable darkness. She heard the voices coming down the steps so she ducked into the darkened room off to the side where the forge lay, its fire having long been out. Sophie stay out of sight while the two women changed clothes, wondering what they were up to but knowing there was no way to enter the room without being spotted.

They left the house dressed in strange armor she had never seen, though it looked similar to some of the Reaver bandits they had dealt with on the way back from Skaal village. Sophie felt an irresistible pull toward the bookshelf in the master bedroom, she approach it curiously. Wondering what it was her grandmother wished her to find. It didn't take but a few heartbeats for her to notice the spell tomes and start to read them, adding several versions of destruction magic as well as some spells useful for her new line of work. She noticed the safe in the far corner as soon as she finished learning the muffle spell, deciding to rifle through the pouch left by the Lady Severin before even trying to open the steel box.

"Patience and timing, my dear." Came to her in Boethia's voice as she pulled the key and moved to the safe. Sophie put a hand up and caressed the pendant with a smile. "You're welcome, granddaughter." Boethia told her with a chuckle as she pulled all the letters from the safe, she ignore the gold since she had no need to steal to survive now.

Sophie made her way back to the Second Councilor, proudly holding the evidence she had gathered. It was a moment of triumph when she was congratulated for her abilities by Adril and the few guards present. She was offered the task of joining the guards in taking care of the assassins at their hideout, she gladly accepted only pausing to explain she will leave within the hour as she wanted to check up on Lucia first. "Just tell your men not to move until I get there." She told Captain Veloth sternly, getting a nod of understanding in return.

It was about two hours later that she and Faendal approach the abandoned fort where the Morag Tong had been hiding. From where they were hidden in the trees they could see the bodies of two guards dead on the path leading to the fort, they had been ambushed before ever reaching sight of the tower. "Both shot in the neck, only gap in their armor, and from that distance... We'd better be careful." Sophie whisper to Faendal getting a nod of agreement before they line up their own shots at the two assassin's hiding by the entrance.

Once the assassin's lay dead they started forward, but Sophie quickly pull Faendal back into cover when a large black dragon flew over heading east. "I..." Faendal began, but his voice failed him until Sophie nudged him. He looked in her eyes with a look of fear in his own. "I hope I'm wrong, but that looked just like what your dad described from Helgen."

Sophie nod to him. "The eldest, Alduin has come... I just hope dad is strong enough to face him." She reached up and held the pendant for a few heartbeats before Boethia spoke to the worried girl.

"Do not fret granddaughter, your father has his own destiny to contend with." The voice calmed her slightly but not enough to completely forget her worries as they slipped up to the tower. Faendal opened the door and was looking inside the gloom for threats when Sophie slumped forward clutching her chest and clenching her teeth as a furious hiss escaped her. Faendal rushed to her side thinking she had been hit by an assassin they must have missed, but there was no arrow in her chest where she was clutching it. When he pulled her back to ask her what happened he saw her eyes. Black voids with a dull red glow to them stared off distantly. Then a thunderous voice shook the entire island, though none but the dragonborn (and his daughter who just happened to have eaten the soul of someone who spoke it fluently) could understand what the eldest dragon said.

Sophie cocked her head for a heartbeat, her own words coming out just a few seconds after the dragons voice. ("Our destiny waits at the end of all things brother, and yet here I find you losing a battle of wills with this traitorous mortal. There is no other strong enough to face me, for you were born to surpass us all. Tell me brother, why do you shrink from your birthright now? This world and all its inhabitants are but playthings to us, you could win this battle with a whisper if only you would accept what you truly are. Do not fail me by letting this traitor get the upper hand... remember who you are... remember your blood... remember your **_promise!_** ") The last sound the dragon roared seemed like just a loud noise, but the entire sky lit up with dragonfire brighter than the sun.

Sophie froze in place, the glow coming from her eyes flaring brighter as the shadowy shape of her dress took form and solidified into something that resembled the finest satin shaped into armor. Wisps of black smoke drifting gently away from the dress as if it were searching for something. There was the unmistakable creak of a bow being drawn from inside the fort, and the black smoke responded. Crawling its way through the air to wrap around the assassin, a disturbing hissing sound the only thing heard as his body dissolved until nothing but bones remained. "My Champions armor, though I did modify it to fit you better granddaughter." Boethia's voice told Sophie calmly as they entered the fort. They crept down the steps of the tower, both silent as a shadow. Only pausing to dispatch the assassin's they came across. Sophie led them deeper into the fort, coming upon a long hallway blocked off every so often by steel bars. She crept down the hall to find the release as Faendal covered her from the shadows. She had little trouble clearing the first two areas, the six Morag Tong she kill clearly out matched. Faendal was right, Sophie was a born assassin.

He caught up with her at the final gate, listening to the assassin's talk about their plans for the town after they kill the councilor. It would seem they only had interest in councilor Morvayn, no one else was to be harmed aside from the guard captain and any who opposed them. But first they planned to kill Lucia and everyone else the dragonborn had brought to the island.

"No one threatens my family." Sophie hissed through clenched teeth as the smoke from her dress started to flow out toward the assassins. She looked the room over from where she was hidden, not seeing any way to open the bars from the other side she decided to use them to her advantage. She took aim at the head assassin Vendel Severin, her arrow piercing his unarmored neck and dropping him instantly. Two more assassins dropped from her arrows before the others had a chance to fire back, though it did them little good. The gap between the bars were narrow and hard to hit from that distance, especially while someone is firing at you.

"I am the trusted daughter, the black hand of fate, the void given form..." Sophie stepped toward the bars, exploding into a cloud of smoke when she reached them. Her voice came from the shadows all around them as if the entirety of darkness bent to her will. "I am the Listener, the very will of Sithis and you have no right to kill without the Dread Father's permission." She stepped out of the wall behind her and caught Lady Severin by the neck, tearing the old Dunmer's throat out and taking her soul before locking her eyes onto the only remaining person in the room. Mirri Severin was backed against the wall and praying to every deity she could think of, though none would come to save her from the creature approaching. "You should have left my family out of this, I may have let you live a little longer." Sophie stated coldly as she stepped forward, grinning like a madwoman.

In the end it didn't take long for her to kill the young woman and take her soul, then Sophie then took the souls of the rest of the assassins as well. She and Faendal searching the dead for everything of value. "So you are the new listener, well I'm glad I'm on your side." Faendal joked, getting her to stick her tongue out at him in response. He shook his head. "So Alduin show up to make sure Bo didn't lose the battle against Miraak... never woulda guessed that dragons could be so honorable."

Sophie shook her head in disagreement. "Greedy, he did it so dad can face him in their fated battle. He don't think anyone else has the ability to even reach where the battle is supposed to happen." She saw the confused look on his face so she explain. "Sovengard, it's where they're s'posed to fight for the worlds right to live." She shrugged, answering before he asked. "Learned a lot from the blood, stuff that I don't even think dad knows... or maybe just don't talk about." She sighed heavily. "Don't rightly blame him, most of it's pretty messed up. Likely to give Lucia... and most other people nightmares."

Faendal grimaced at the thought of what kind of darkness she was talking about after 'Voidwalking' not but a few moments ago. "That bad?"

They were heading back up to the entrance when she spoke once more. "I don't think I've ever even heard of the level hate I felt after Alduin spoke, but it wasn't from him. Whatever Miraak did was enough to make dad lose himself to the dragon... no he didn't lose himself to the dragon... he **_gave_** himself completely and willingly and I'm not sure exactly what he did to the fool that angered him but it made the dragon laugh."

Faendal shook his head as his eyes went distant. "Then it's probably a good thing none of us were there to see it." He held the door open for her. "When the dragon side takes over, it doesn't seem to care about the people around it." He saw the look on her face and gave her a smile. "You and your sister would be fine, but the rest of us would be in danger."

She gave him a nod of agreement before heading off back toward town. "Well, Alduin left just after dad got back from fighting Miraak, so I think everyone's safe for now." She spoke again as they were gathering the bodies of the slain guards. "I could feel his confusion at Alduin not attacking, then frustration when he flew off. Seems like he only came to make sure dad didn't lose the fight to Miraak."

"Aedra." Faendal said with a sigh, getting a chuckle from Sophie. His eyes narrowed when he saw Captain Veloth approaching, readying himself for the kill...

But her voice stayed his hand. "It's alright, he already knows."

Captain Veloth jogged over to take the guard from her. "Here, don't want any of the townspeople to see this and cause problems." Once he had the body slung over his shoulder he asked. "What happened?"

Sophie's eyes darkened for a heartbeat. "Ambushed by Morag Tong before they ever reached the fort, musta been waiting for em."

"Damn, so they were Morag Tong. I honestly didn't expect that." Veloth said with disgust.

"The girls were, don't know about Vendel. He had on different armor than the rest of em." Sophie told him while pulling the letters she found out of her satchel.

They carry the bodies to the temple then head for Councilor Morvayn's house. Once her report was complete Sophie was awarded Severin Manor for all that she and her family had done for the town. The Councilor and his wife both telling her that they wish the Shinsai family to consider themselves part of the community. "I'll make sure they know, and be sure to behave themselves. I won't have no drunken foolishness destroy my sister's plans or our reputation."

Councilor Morvayn chuckled. "Dear, there is not much that could blacken the deeds you have done for our town." He motioned to the pendant she wore. "Why you even worship as we do, so I would not worry about sullying your name here." He saw her raised eyebrow and gave her a smile. "Your father saved the entire Island, you just saved my life and have saved the town from vile creatures before that and your sister has possibly saved the townspeople... or their sanity at least. By getting them out of debt with that loan agent."

His wife stepped forward and hugged her, happy tears running down her face. "There are no words to thank you for protecting my husband, but if you ever need motherly advice don't hesitate to call on me." She saw the shock on Sophie's face and gave her a warm smile. "Well I gathered that you and your sister don't have a mother yet, though I think that is due to your father's destiny and not his quality. Should you ever need to get advice on things that a Dragon doesn't know about then I will help in any way I can. That goes for your sister as well."

Sophie hugged her back, trying her best to look appreciative. "Thank you Ma'am, I know that Lucia still misses her mother something terrible. I will let her know that we have someone to help with the girly things that dad won't understand." She looked around the room at all the happy grins and shook her head with a chuckle. "He does try, was raised by Khajiit and Reachmen and both a them hold women in high regard. So we don't have to worry bout anyone treating us bad, cause... well you saw how he reacted to that idiot that scared her."

Councilor Morvayn laughed. "Yes, well no one here blames him. They should have known better than to treat young ladies that way, we don't tolerate that here or back home." He seemed to think on something for a moment, then looked into her eyes. "Besides, he struck you. I would think that would be more important to most young women than someone scaring your sister." He had a puzzled look on his face as he studied her, trying to figure out what made her different.

Sophie shook her head as she and Faendal laughed. "My birth father hit harder en that just to get my attention." The look in her eyes darkened as the whole room grew colder. "But no one gets to threaten my family, specially my little sister. Who ain't been nothing but nice to everyone we've met."

"If anyone tries that again while you're here, they will have to answer to the guard." Captain Veloth said sternly. "We wouldn't stand for it before, but you are all members of this town and have done more in a few days than most have in their whole lives." He knelt down on one knee in front of Sophie. "Please accept my apologies for not stopping it sooner when it happened, but I was hoping he would attack you so you could defend yourself." Veloth saw the sly grin tugging at the corners of her lips and gave her a nod. "I know how you would have handled it and was hoping you would get the chance, your father showing up when he did was just a hair sooner than I could give the guards the order to leave and let you deal with it." He laughed deeply. "Though the beating he gave Slitter will certainly get the point across, I don't think he'll be able to move from his cell in the Bulwark for a while." He gave Sophie a wink before standing.

People screaming and a loud thud that shook the town caused everyone to run outside. Bo was standing next to a sleek green/blue dragon and speaking softly with it, though his tattoo's were glowing brighter than the fading sunlight. The dragon didn't look like the ones back in Skyrim, it looked like it was meant to live underwater. Sophie caught the last of the dragons words as she watched, translating for those around her without even realizing she was doing it. "..t would be honorable, my prince. Far more honorable than I deserve, but you asked and I know I can not live without my mate and she was slain thousands of years ago before I was trapped in that wretched place by Miraak." The dragon closed its eyes and bow its head. "So if you please..."

Bo nod in agreement. "She still calls for you, even now." His voice was soft and caring, like speaking to family about the loss of a loved one. Sophie saw and felt the sadness and utter devastation Bo was feeling at the dragons request, but she understood why. Here was an honorable dragon that wasn't trying to kill him and now it was asking for... well she could only guess he wanted to be with his mate wherever dragons go when they die. Bo took the dragons head in his hands, looking into its eyes deeply. "Sahrotar, brother... I release you from these bonds, your soul is now free. I bid you to join your love in eternity." Bo's gold slitted eyes flared brighter, his wings snapping out to cover the dragon. When they folded back up the dragon was gone and he was glowing with the last of the souls light.

Sophie started toward him as soon as she knew it would be safe to not interrupt. Taking his hand she noticed that he now seemed even taller than he was when he left, he also had a few more scars on his chest and back. "Father, let me take you home. You need to rest and I don't think the drunken rabble at the Inn will make that easy." Bo looked over at her, then nod. Not even taking the time to question what home she meant.

She led him into Severin Manor and down to the large master bed. "I will go fetch everyone else as soon as I know your alright." Sophie noticed as she helped him into the bed that his skin was hard as stone, she doubted she could even scratch it with her claws.

"Miraak had taken hundreds of souls, dragons used to fuel his deranged desires. After the battle I took his soul and in turn I took them all in as well." Bo told her as if he knew what she was thinking, though with the blood-bond it was possible he did. He looked his hands over as if he didn't recognize them. "I do not know how this has changed me, though I doubt it will be in a good way."

Sophie grimaced, she didn't like hearing her dad sound this heartbroken. "Don't worry bout it dad, we can figure it out later. I'll go get Lucia and let everyone know about the house. Town's safe now, so I imagine there's gonna be a party."

He nod to her, his eyes fixed on the ceiling distantly. "Aye, be safe. Take Faendal, he don't need to sit here watching me sleep."

Sophie quietly left the room, still worried for his mental state as she and Faendal left for the Inn. "He'll be okay, it's just gonna take a little time to adjust to that many souls taken in at once." Faendal told her as he put a caring hand on her shoulder, mentally noting how much taller she was.

Sophie shook her head. "No he ain't just gonna be okay after all that, and gods help anyone who pisses him till he's dealt with it." She saw the worried look on his face and how he was chewing his lip. "One soul can take a few days to calm down, three took _weeks._ He took five the day they came to Windhelm and now he's got hundreds to deal with on top of them." She looked over her shoulder back toward the house. "Normal? Shit he ain't even human right now. His skin was like stone when I helped him ta bed, so what's layin' in tha' house is a very pissed off dragon that only _looks_ like a man."

"So what do we do?" Faendal asked worriedly. "It's not like anyone but you and Lucia stand a chance if he loses hi..."

Sophie spun on him so fast he almost didn't see her move, her deadly claws already wrapped around his throat. She leaned in close, her black eyes staring into his red. "He ain't losing his mind and don't ever say that again if you wanna keep livin."

Faendal cocked his head at her as much as he was able. "I was going to say lose his temper, not mind." He visibly relaxed when she released his throat. When she started to walk off he stepped in front of her, meeting her glare with one of his own. "He saved my life twice, so don't think I'd ever insult him." He let out a heavy sigh, stealing a glance over her shoulder toward the house. "I just know how bad his temper can get, I've seen it a few times. He doesn't do it on purpose, but the dragon can kill without meaning to. It's how Lydia got the scars, he lost his temper and nearly burned her and his girlfriend to death in his rage." Seeing the raised eyebrow from Sophie, he nod. "Njadia is a Companion of Jorvaskr, she dumped him after he burned Helgen to the ground with her and Lydia inside... and it broke his heart. Then when his Housecarl Rayya was killed by a dragon, he tore it apart with his bare hands... then used a whole camp of Stormcloaks as her pyre. They didn't even have a chance to draw their blades before the fire killed them all."

"Then there's what he did to tha' bastard Aedra that took sis." Sophie stated while waving her hand off to the west. "Fucker deserved it, but yeah I can see your point. Good thing Illia's an ice mage." They both burst out laughing at the thought of anything the mage could do to stop the dragonfire, even as powerful as she was Sophie didn't think it would do much more than slow down the death of someone caught in the flames.

It was near midnight though the partying was still going strong, when Bo jumped from the bed and came running out of the house. His glowing eyes and scars making everyone outside pause, waiting for the dragonborn to explain the look of fury in his glowing serpents eyes. They didn't have to wait long before he shouted something, then ran forward and slammed his fist into one of the Reaver bandits that were preparing to attack the townspeople. He didn't even pause before he moved on to the next bandit, crushing armor and bones with brutal punches. He killed seven of them with his bare hands, leaving only two of them alive when it was all over. He told them they were to go and tell everyone they met that this town was off limits, anyone attacking had better pray to their gods beforehand for they were going to meet them. No mercy, no jail time, only death awaits anyone who attacks. "Do you understand me mortal?" His voice came out rolling, draconic, and caused the whole town to tremble.

Once the two living bandits had ran off, he threw the bodies into a pile on the beach and burned them to ash with dragonfire. As he was walking back into town the music started back up at Sophie's nod, letting everyone know that this was normal for the Shinsai family. Bo walked into the market and looked around at everyone, his eyes paused on Sophie where she was dancing with one of the merchants daughters. A bright smile spread cross his face as he nod to her, then walked over to where Lucia was speaking with the Captain of the Northern Maiden, Illia by her side ever watchful. "How are you doing young one?" He was making an effort to control his voice, though the ground still trembled slightly.

Lucia jumped up and gave him a hug as he pulled her up into his arms, starting to tell him all about how many people had signed contracts and how often the shipments would be sent. He sat and listened to her and the captain explain all the details to him, it would seem that the captain enjoyed the idea of regular work instead of waiting for someone to need passage or the town could afford to buy their supplies from the racist merchants in Windhelm.

* * *

Over the next few weeks they had fixed a fair amount of problems that affected the town. Reopening the Ebony mine, giving the town back its livelihood. Chasing down a few lost or stolen items for the townspeople, as well as finding more of the black books Bo used to learn Miraak's secrets.

They were set to depart as soon as the tide was right and Sophie almost couldn't stop chuckling to herself. The plan she and her father had come up with for Slitter was devious and made it look like some kind of freak accident. Bo wait till the ship was pulling out of the dock, then swam under the Bulwark to a cave he discovered which led right up into the cell block. He caught one of the Netch pups that was living in the cave and took it with him when he climbed up into Slitter's cell. He used the stinging tentacles on the over-sized jellyfish to sting the man to death, which Bo felt was more than fair punishment for the man slapping his daughter after threatening them. He left the Netch there to make sure it all looked believable, though he didn't really care if he had to pay for the murder. The idiot didn't get to keep living after insulting his girls.

Then Bo swam back out and climb back aboard the ship as it was heading for deep water, no one in the town the wiser to what just happened. He thought that Sophie might just end up smiling all the way back to Windhelm, and that was perfectly alright with him.


	11. 11 Home

**11.** **Home**

Sophie was almost to the market when she felt the flash of rage from Bo and a threatening growl shook the Stone quarter, she moved as fast as she could to find him, her form only a blur to anyone watching. She slid to a stop next to him facing a merchant that was backed up against the wall. "The people who kidnapped my daughter said to pay you and they would release her when they collected the gold, so explain why I shouldn't kill you where you stand just as I did the rest of your friends in the Summerset Shadows." His tattoo's were glowing brighter than white and his cape kept flicking back and forth like his wings were trying to break free.

A cold wind settled over the market when Sophie stepped forward. "If you were involved with the kidnapping of my sister you had better pray to your feeble gods now, cause we don't stand for anyone trying to hurt our family."

Niranye stepped back in shock, tears streaming from her eyes, the Altmer quickly kneel before Bo and took his hand in her own. "Thank you for freeing me from them! Their leader had information on my family and threatened to kill them if I didn't go along with his plans, you have no idea how happy I am to have met you."

"So you had nothing to do with it?" Sophie asked coldly, the area around them starting to freeze over as the braziers went out. "Do not lie to us, we will know if you are."

"Aye, she speaks the truth." A tall blonde Nord dressed in armor said with a nod as she approach from the side. "We came on the request of her friend in Riften to put a stop to their threats, but only found the melted remains of their camp." She looked Bo over, studying him carefully for a moment. "When we learned the Dragonborn took care of them already we came to let her know she was safe now."

"So there is at least two honorable people in Riften." Bo said with a grunt of disgust before his eyes locked onto the shorter man by the blonde's side. He opened his mouth to speak to the imperial when the blonde spoke cutting him off.

"That's Aerin and I am Mjoll, he's not as bold as I am to interrupt people but he saved my life and is more than brave." Mjoll stared at Bo not backing down. "So please do not look at him like he has wronged you somehow. He is my friend and a good man, I dare say the only one in Riften."

Bo looked from Mjoll to Aerin, the smaller man gave the slightest shake of his head 'no' before Bo stuck his hand out to shake. "I am Bodnu Shinsai, Thane of Whiterun and Falkreath and not in the mood for lies."

Aerin shook his hand, looking deep into Bo's slitted eyes. "I would dare say you appear to be more than just a Thane, whether it be two holds or not." He held his grip, not letting go for a brief instant. "And to speak true we could use your help, there are two or three dragons that have been causing trouble in the Rift."

Bo raised an eyebrow at the man he could tell was far from just some Imperial, though the disguise was almost perfect. "Which is it, two or three?"

Mjoll took the opportunity to step between them since everyone could feel the tension between the two. "We saw two different dragons and a possible third which was too far off to get a good look."

Bo glanced at Sophie and she nod in agreement. "I'll go let sister know where we're headed and see if she wants to come along." She paused before she had got three steps. "You know she's going to head home to catch up on the paperwork, right?"

Bo nod with a chuckle. "Just make sure everyone knows to keep her safe, no excuses." His eyes flared brightly for a heartbeat but then quickly dimmed and flicked back to hazel, the glow from his tattoo's going out as they did. "Everything should be packed for the trip to Whiterun by tomorrow night. We'll leave after." He turned and faced Sophie before she was out of sight. "If she does decide to head home, tell her to get everything started for the school and use the plans you two came up with. It'll be faster than waiting till we're back."

"Do you mind company for dinner? Aerin and I haven't eaten yet and we plan to leave by nightfall." Mjoll asked with a hopeful look in her eyes, though Aerin was studying the now very interesting ground at his feet.

"I would welcome it as long as I pay." He saw the shock on their faces and gave them a smile. "You kept me from killing an innocent, it would be the least I could do to repay you." Bo turned to Niranye. "And that goes for you as well, I would like to buy you dinner to apologize for letting my anger cloud my judgement." She agree with a smile and nod, then the four of them head for the Inn.

Sophie came in as Bo was setting the food on the table, her favorite meal already laid out for her. "Sis said she would like to see Riften at some point, but she really needs to head home and finish setting up everything for the trade deal with Raven Rock as well as catch up on the paperwork." She shook her ebony locks with a chuckle of amusement. "She's gonna end up workin' herself ta death if we don't keep an eye on her, but she'll be here within the hour. Said she wanted to make sure all the goods got sent to the right places an all that."

Bo got up and ordered Lucia some dinner as well, knowing that she would arrive before it was finished cooking. He waved his hand toward the south-east. "She'll be here soon, Illia was instructed to make sure she eats."

Before he had sat back down a young voice could be heard. "And I already told you I got things to do, I don't have time to sit down to dinner!" Lucia walked up the stairs with Illia guiding her like a lost sheep. Lucia ran to Bo. "Dad can you tell her that I don't have to be herded around like some kind of goat."

Bo laughed at the indignant look on his daughters face and the stern look on the face of her nanny, the Ice mage took his warning to heart and wasn't about to let her go hungry. "I told her to make sure you eat, daughter. You can't blame her for following orders, especially when you often forget to eat while going over the accounts." The serving girl brought over the food and Bo laughed at the sudden look of hunger that Lucia had when she smelled what he got her. "Now sit and eat, you're still far too thin and growing young ladies need to eat proper." He scooted over so she had room next to him and silently watched her eat for a few moments. His mind judging how much weight she had put on since he adopted her and since she had been kidnapped.

After they were done with dinner, Lucia head back out to finish her tasks, Illia right beside her the whole way.

Bo and Sophie said their goodbye's to Mjoll and Aerin, assuring them they will come to Riften as soon as they were done. "I don't like him, can't explain why but somethin about him sets my skin ta crawlin." Sophie whispered once Mjoll, Niranye and Aerin had left.

Bo nod to her, his eyes never leaving the door the three had used. "Aedra, damn near perfect disguise too I almost missed it." His eyes flashed gold for a heartbeat before he motioned for Sophie to follow.

"So ya think he's plannin to mess with us? Cause I got no problem killin him." Sophie stated calmly while they head for the docks.

Bo shook his head. "No, I didn't sense any power from him. Whatever happened he's been made mortal, or at least not full Aedra."

Sophie grimaced. "Could be a trap, lure you into trustin em."

"Aye, that it could be." Bo reach over and hugged her. "But I trust you to watch my back in case I don't see it coming."

"Like with Miraak?" She asked while hugging him back.

"Exactly." Bo told her with a peck on top of her head. He felt her tense up and worried that she might not like him giving her affection. "I'm sorry if that bothered you, I didn't mean an..."

Sophie cut him off before he could finish, pulling him tighter into the hug. "Don't bother me dad, just have to get used to it. My own parents never showed any care at all, less'n you count the bruises." She squeezed his arm when she felt him tense up, noticing that his skin was still hard as stone which meant the dragon souls were still very much active. "How are you doing?" She looked over and caught his eyes, worry etched on her face. "With all the souls, I mean."

"Dealing as well as I can considering how many there are." Bo told her with a grimace. "Most of them are happy that they no longer serve that bastard, but there are more than a few who are fighting me with everything they have." He saw the horror flash through her eyes and hugged her tightly. "They could never win and take over, it just makes for a constant cloud of anger in me."

Sophie sigh in relief. "Tha's good ta know. Don't wanna have to deal with some angry dragon tryn'a kill me an sis."

He chuckled. "They would never do anything to harm you or your sister, dragons respect family more than anything." Bo's eyes went distant as a tear slid down his cheek. "But people who aren't family are always in danger, it's why Njada left me. Nearly killed her and Lydia when I lost myself to the dragon in anger."

"Hell dad, you still got lots a time to find a wife." Sophie told him affectionately, a smile breaking out on her own face. "As long as me and sis approve of her a course." She chuckled darkly for a few moments then shook her head. "Sithis help any woman that tries ta use you or is only after your gold. That'll earn em a instant trip to the void."

Bo smile and shake his head at his daughter's antics. "I appreciate it. Now let's go see how Lucia's doing." They helped loading as much as they could into the long boats to travel cross the inlet to the caravans, then helped Lucia get settled in for the ride back to Whiterun when she was ready to make the trip.

"Be safe, we'll be home as soon as we get Riften sorted." He looked over at Faendal, Illia and Lydia. Getting nods of understanding from the three of them the wagon slowly made its way up to the road and off to the south. He had instructed them before that they were not to take Lucia anywhere near the Lorreus farm until he had found a way to take ownership of it.

Three days later Bo and Sophie rode up to Riften's stables, tying the horse up and walking to the gate they were stopped by a guard who tried to shake Bo down for a 'visitors tax'. But after being told what would happen and then Bo loudly declaring it was a shakedown the man let them in without further fuss. "Shithole." Sophie growled disgustedly, her eyes checking every possible place a thief or pickpocket could hide.

Not ten steps inside the city a dark haired man stepped over and started to threaten Bo. "Hey I don't know who you are but the Blackbriars don't tolerate anyone stickin their noses where they don't belong."

Sophie had already got behind him and held her dagger to his throat, she leaned in close to the mans ear. "And I don't tolerate anyone threatening my father, so why don't you fuck off back to your boss and tell em the Dragonborn and his daughter ain't to be messed with a'fore I spill yer guts."

The idiot pulled his sword and spun, trying to catch Sophie with the blade. But he didn't get very far into his turn before a dull clunk sounded as his arm shook. He looked down at where the steel blade had hit Bo's arm, the blade didn't even make a mark on the skin. "You wan't to fight a dragon I suggest you bring a daedric blade or don't bother, anything less will just piss us off." Bo yanked the sword from his hand and bent it with his bare hands. "Now leave us alone while I'm feeling generous." His eyes flared brightly getting his point across and the man took off running up the walkway only to dissapear into one of the more fancy houses.

Just past the entryway there was a small bridge that connected the walkway to the Inn and market, standing in the middle of the bridge were two people arguing over a debt. Bo stopped when he smell the woman wearing thieves guild leathers. It was the same woman he stopped from breaking into the store in Riverwood. She went stiff when she saw him stop, small tremors causing her legs and arms to shake. "Hey, I loaned Shadir money and he won't pay me back. Don't try to murder me like you did in Riverwood."

Bo turned to face her, taking a quick step to stand directly in front of the thief he growled softly. "How much does he owe?" His voice shook the bridge.

The thief swallowed hard before speaking. "Two hundred, eighty gold. Why?"

Bo reached under his cape and pulled a coin purse out. "There's three hundred in here, take it and leave him be."

"But Sapphire was the one who had me robbed!" Shadir shouted as he stood, but Sophie quickly backed him away from her father and the thief.

Sapphire reached out slowly for the coin purse, fully expecting to lose her hand to a blade. "Why would you pay his debt, especially after Riverwood?"

Hazel eyes flashed to slitted and glowing in a heartbeat. "I am not paying for his loan, I am paying for your life. Now take the damned gold and leave before I change my mind." Bo glanced over at Shadir for a second before turning back to Sapphire. "If I find out you bothered him any further I will not hesitate to finish what I started that night, and this time I won't hold back."

Sophie glare at the thief when she took the bag of gold nervously. "Dragons don't feel mercy nor do their daughters, so I suggest ya listen." Her eyes flickered black then back to dark brown. "Take the gold and leave while you still can."

Sapphire nod absently, unable to look away from the furious dragons eyes. "I have business up north anyway, I'll be gone for at least a week or two." She glanced to Sophie. "Does that sound fair?"

Sophie stepped toward her, a blank look on her young face. "Fair or not don't matter, just get gone." She spoke again before Sapphire could leave. "One more thing, you ever try to steal from our family and they won't even find your body." Her eyes flicked to black just to make her point.

Sapphire nod and ran toward the gate, clutching the sack of gold to her chest the whole way. Sophie turned back to Bo and gave him a grim smile. "We should just burn this shithole to tha groun and be done, save them dragons the effort." Bo nod in agreement, but she could tell he was struggling to keep himself calm after the first twenty paces already proved the town was a den of assholes. "So where do ya wanna go first?" Sophie asked while studying the market stalls for more threats. Her hand never far from her dagger.

"Orphanage." Bo growled out, his voice shaking the walkway they were on. The anger in that one word all Sophie needed to hear to know why he wanted to go there first. They made it through the market without further threats or stupidity, though they did speak to a few of the merchants and already got requests for help gathering some hard to find items for them. When they approach the door of the orphanage Bo looked up at the sign and growled softly. He opened the door and held it for her, Sophie slipped into the entryway and froze upon hearing a woman screeching at the children. Bo caught her hand when it went for her dagger. "Let's see if we can deal with this legally."

Sophie looked over at him, noticing he was trying very hard to appear like a Nord man that was just coming to see the children. "Adopt em ya mean?" She saw his nod and chuckled as she shook her head. "Alright dad, but if that bitch opens her mouth an ain't the most respectful person ever... I'ma gut her."

Bo gave her a smirk. "And I will gladly help." He led Sophie around the corner into the sleeping area where the headmistress was still yelling at the children, when a younger woman came running up to them.

"I'm sorry but you can't be here, the children are not allowed visitors and none are up for adoption at this time." The woman told them apologetically. There was a soft whimper from a closed room and the woman shoved them out the door while apologizing the whole time.

Once the door shut behind them Sophie looked over her shoulder at it while they could hear the click of locks. "We kill her and take em, not even bothering with adoption dad. Them kids don't deserve ta be treated like that." She shivered for a moment, closing her eyes as tears dripped down her face. "Ta think I almost got sent here..."

A female guard approach them with a knowing look on her young face. "Aventus Arretino escaped a while back, folk say he's gone back ta Windhelm and is trying to get the Dark Brotherhood to kill old Grelod. Even going so far as to perform the Black Sacrament, can't say as anyone blames him. But we can't do nuthin bout her till the Jarl says so." She gave them a nod then walked off to continue her patrol.

"So there's a few people here that don't d'serve ta die." Sophie stated honestly while watching the guard walk away.

Bo was looking around the market, studying everyone carefully. "We'll see." He whispered then turned his eyes to the northern sky. "Dragon's coming, favors frost."

Sophie pulled her bow, now completely used to how the Black bow of fate felt in her hand and the rush of power it gave her. "I need some height but there's no towers." She looked behind them at the orphanage and nod to the roof. "Up there, gimme a boost da."

Bo put his hand down for her to step into then tossed her up to the roof of Honorhall, quickly moving toward the relatively open area of the market when the dragon came in to challenge him. The dragon was aiming his frost shout at the few merchants who hadn't run off yet when Bo shouted at it. The wave of force hit the dragons head and threw its frost breath into the air, saving the intended victims. "Face me youngling!" Bo yelled at the green scaled beast

The rest of the battle didn't take very long, between Bo's shouts and Sophie's arrows the dragon didn't stand much of a chance. When the soul started to boil out of the dragon and flow toward Bo the whole town came to watch. Most people muttering about the Dragonborn and Talos. Bo looked over at a group of awe struck guards. "There were supposed to be two or three bothering the Rift, where was the other one seen?" His voice shook the whole town and his glow never died down once the soul had been consumed.

The female guard that had spoken to them earlier stepped forward and kneel. "Dragonborn Sir, it roosts on a mountain to the south." She spent a few moments telling them how to get to where the dragon lived then her eyes went wide and she kneel again quickly. "The Jarl has put a bounty on the two dragons we have seen, I will make sure you get your reward when you get back."

Bo glanced around at all the people watching and how many of them looked dirty, ragged and homeless. "Save the gold, spend it on the people of Riften. They need it far more than I." With a nod to Sophie they left town and head south to find the other dragon.

It was a few hours past sunup when they returned to Riften, after slaying the second dragon they spent the night in an ancient ruin full of ghosts that had a very powerful shout on the wordwall at its pinnacle. Bo had explained to Sophie that the shout was the second word of Stormcall and would cause devastation if he used it. They walked into the city to find the whole town was seated at feasting tables lay out in the market area while the Jarl and some obviously rich/powerful people were seated at a table along the walkway between the keep and the orphanage. "Went all out tryn'a impress the great an mighty Dragonborn." Sophie chuckled.

Bo put a hand on her shoulder. "Too bad they only get the dragon." He turned to face her when she laugh, her eyes growing curious. Bo spoke in dragon tongue, but knew she understood him. "It's going to be bad, so I apologize ahead of time for losing my temper later."

Sophie nod and gave him a hug, whispering to him when she was close. "How much later and where do you want me?"

Bo hugged her in return, patting her back comfortingly. "Within the hour and I need you by my side until it happens, after that we'll decide."

"I always got your back, da." Sophie told him with a grim smile.

When they started to walk toward the female guard they had spoken to before Bo whispered once more. "It's not my back I'm worried about daughter, but thank you."

The guard bow to them then led them over to the Jarl. Jarl Laila Lawgiver as she was called seemed like an honest person to Bo, but he already knew she wasn't very aware of how things were being run in her own hold. They were seated at the end of the table opposite the Jarl and the obviously rich people sitting next to her. Bo was facing the keep with Sophie sitting on his left side, to the right of them was an empty chair and then a dozen paces away was the orphanage.

Sophie could tell it was meant as an insult to the people of Riften, if not the dragonborn himself. Them sitting at a table separated from the rest of town and facing away as if these rich people were the only ones worthy of sitting with or facing him. Sophie didn't have to wait long for the people to piss the dragon off worse than they already had. She had been looking around at the other people gathered for this feast and hadn't seen Mjoll or the Aedra. She turned to face the Jarl and her Steward seated to Sophie's right. "Where's Mjoll and Aerin? They were the ones th..." But a stern voice cut her off.

The dark haired woman sitting on the Jarl's right side hissed at Sophie. "It's of no concern of yours, mind your place girl."

There was a loud thud and the entire table shook when Bo slammed his bottle of mead down in anger. His eyes were still slitted and the glow still hadn't left his body after the new souls were absorbed. Sophie gave the woman a darkly malicious grin but the sound of sobbing caused her to look over toward Honorhall. "This girl is my daughter so do not ever speak to her like that again."

The Jarl sat silently while the steward put her hands up in a calming manner. "Please, Maven meant no insult. Mrs Blackbriar is just trying to keep any childish questions from sidetracking our discussion."

"Whether she meant insult or not she has insured it. Between what her idiot thug tried when I enter town and now speaki..." Bo's voice trailed off and the bottle in his hand shatter into pieces, the shards of glass managing to draw a few drops of blood. He was facing Honorhall, his eyes locked on the Altmer girl standing just inside the door as a man in black thieves guild leathers was paying the hag Grelod. The young girl had torn clothes and blood running down her bruised legs from under her ragged dress. She looked more like an abused prisoner than a young orphan and Bo was growling so deeply that half the town seemed like it would be shaken down.

"Well worth the wait, I'll return for more once my business up north is concluded." The man told Grelod who gave him a nod of agreement.

Bo stood as the man exit the orphanage and shouted directly at him. " ** _Fus!_** " The thief slammed to the ground like a mammoth had sat on him.

Sophie heard a faint hissing sound that was getting louder and looked down to see Bo's blood starting to boil and glow. When the first flames appear the Elemental queen stepped forth from her plane of Oblivion, a furious look on her molten face. She gave Sophie a nod in greeting then waved her hand and several more elemental's stepped out of flaming portals behind the Jarl and Maven.

Bo stalked over and grab the young Altmer up in his arms, a snarl coming from him as he passed Grelod on his way back outside. He caught Sophie's eyes as he carried the girl toward the temple, that one look all she needed to dissapear in a cloud of smoke. The door to Honorhall closed softly a few heartbeats later, though no one else noticed since they were all watching the glowing dragonborn carry the girl into the temple of Mara. The entirety of time shook a few moments later with a furious shout that knocked everyone standing to the ground. "Tid... Tiid... **_TIIIIIIID!_** "

The young lady that worked at the orphanage went running to the temple once she got her feet under herself. Tears streaming down her face like a waterfall of regret. A few of the guards started to move toward the man Bo had shout at, but the voice of the Elemental queen stopped them. "My lord is not done with this defiler of innocence, I strongly suggest you do not interfere."

An ancient yet furious voice was heard from inside Honorhall. "You do not sell **_anyone_**! There is no excuse... **_No_** , plead your case to the dread father for even Sithis does not condone what you've done." A different voice screamed in pain, then laughter was heard before Sophie appear next to the table as if she just stood up from her chair. Her eyes were black and her long ebony claws kept flexing in frustration.

Bo walked out of the temple and down the path to stop near the market with a look of hate on his face, the Altmer girl no longer with him. His eyes studied the townspeople for a few heartbeats then he spoke. "Everyone go home and gather what you can't live without or whatever can't be replaced, then head to the temple."

Jarl Laila stood and glared at him. "Who do you think you are? You may have killed a few dragons but that does not make you Jarl or King..." Her voice failed her when a large obviously ancient dragon came in low over the town and blasted everything with fire, igniting most of the rooftops.

Bo didn't even look at the dragon when it circle back and started to land on the roof of the keep, he just growled and then shouted something no one could make out. The beast dropped dead on top of the keep as its soul was ripped out, then flew through the air to join the furious dragonborn in a flash of color. "Not a ruler of any kind. Simply a son, brother and father who was raised proper." His draconic voice shook the entire city.

"He swore to me and my sister he would never use that shout, said its too cruel." Sophie stated as she leaned toward Laila and Maven. "If he's mad enough to use it I almost pity you, now tell me where Mjoll and Aerin are while you can still speak."

"Or what, you'll tell your daddy to hurt us?" Maven asked sarcastically, a snide look on her face.

In the blink of an eye Sophie was behind her, the enchanted dagger to the older woman's throat. "No you stupid sow, I will cut your arrogant head off and hang it on your front door as a warning to others."

"The thieves guild has them down in the Ratway." Maven croaked in fright, hoping her admission would save her life. But it was not enough after everything that had happened. Bo gave his daughter the slightest of nods and she slit Maven's throat so deep her head almost came completely off.

Sophie looked back up at Bo. "Ratway?"

The guard that had helped them before stepped forward. "The sewers under the city, thieves guild makes its home down there." She motioned below the market with her hands, then nod to two other guards one male and one female. "There are far too many exits to go alone, any number of them could escape."

The blacksmith and several other townspeople all stood. "We'll help, we've been trying to get the Jarl to get rid of them for years and Mjoll has done more for us than Jarl Laila ever has."

Bo gave the angry mob a nod of approval. "Any tunnels leading out of the city?"

The blacksmith shook his head. "Don't think so, or at least if there is it's a better secret than the one in the graveyard."

Bo looked over to the Elemental queen. "Bring everyone you can and split them up, one of your family for every mortal. Stand watch at every exit, kill anyone trying to flee." He looked at Sophie and gave her a grin that set goosebumps on her skin. "Are you ready?"

Whiffs of black smoke started drifting off her dress when Sophie nod, her own grin just as dark as his. They follow the guard down the stairs to a gate below the market. "I am Iona." She told them with a nod, then smirked. "Just in case I don't make it through this battle. Thank you for everything you've done for the people of Riften."

Sophie pat her arm as Bo shout the gate and door behind it down. "This ain't battle, it's cleaning up trash." Sophie pulled her bow as she motion for Iona to follow. "Try an stay behind me, else if da shouts it'll kill ya." Not but a few steps into the dark tunnel and Bo shouted, the dragonfire nearly blinding in the dark. Sophie motioned toward the two charred bodies as they passed, getting a nod of understanding from Iona.

And so they went, stalking through the sewer tunnels, purging the filth from them with dragonfire as the three of them searched for Mjoll and Aerin. "It's too bad not all of them are here, I know of two suspected thieves that are out of town." Iona said when they found the Ragged Flagon, a tavern that was set up near the center of the tunnels. She saw the questioning looks and explained. "Sapphire and Brynjolf, both suspects in more than a few thefts but never could prove anything. It's like they were being protected by the Jarl when we tried." Bo and Sophie could hear the frustration in her voice.

"They were being protected by Maven and the steward, Jarl either didn't know or didn't care." Sophie whispered to her as they walked into the tavern area. Sophie fired an arrow into one of the darkened corners, a grunt of pain then a thud following the twang of her bow. "Can't hide from us so don' bother." She yelled out, causing a few more thieves to come out of hiding.

A tall muscled nord stepped out of the shadows holding a warhammer. "I'm Durge and you already threatened my broth..." He didn't get to finish speaking before Bo's shout splattered him all over the wall behind the counter, causing the man working as barkeep to stand up from his hiding spot with terror in his eyes.

"I will ask you but once. Where is Mjoll being held?" Bo growled at the skinny man, his voice shaking the entire room.

The barkeep's eyes went wide and Sophie spun to her side where a skinny blonde thief was approaching with her dagger drawn. Sophie took the dagger from her hand and slammed it into her throat all the way to the hilt before she could react, the thief slid to the ground clawing at Sophie's dress and gurgling out blood from the wound. The barkeep point at a door behind him with a shaking hand. "Th.. th.. the warrens." He stuttered out before dropping to the ground in a faint.

Iona stepped forward but paused and was staring at a bookcase next to the door. She grabbed the wood and pushed but it refused to move. "Door here, but I don't know how to open it." She saw the surprised look on Sophie's face and nod down to her sword hand. "Felt the air when I got near."

Sophie caught Bo's eyes. "Can't split up and leave her alone da, what you wanna do? Ain't about ta let the only honest guard I ever met get killed."

Iona chuckled. "I know the layout of the warrens, roughly. It's home to more than a few people who don't want to, or can't, live among the rest of town." She turned to face Bo, her expression hard as stone. "Not many of them are sane, but that don't mean they deserve to die."

Bo nod in agreement with a sigh. "Aye, that is true." He ran his hand over the tattoo's on his right arm, one of the symbols shimmer then appear to be a rosebud. There was the sound of charging magic as the rose tattoo bloom, the petals opening and color darkening to a blood red. A portal appear next to them and a large Daedric armored man with black skin and red markings stepped out with a bow to them. "Go with my daughter and Iona and keep them safe until I join you." Bo told the taller being. He got a nod in acceptance of his order and the three opened the iron door to the warrens and stepped through.

Once the iron door had shut Iona looked from the tall being to Sophie. "Won't he need hel...?" Her words died on her tongue when a furious shout shook the ground and the door started to glow from the heat.

Sophie laughed brightly at the look on Iona's face but then snapped her head around toward a darkened alcove. She drew her bow and aimed into the shadows. "Into the light a'fore I end you, ya git!"

An older Imperial man stepped out of the shadows in tattered robes, his hands up in surrender. "I came out to see who could possibly be speaking in dragon tongue, but I must say I did not expect this." He motioned to the door where more shouts and the sound of dragonfire could be heard over the screams of the dying. "Is that a... Dragonborn?"

Sophie aimed at his face, a grim look of determination in her eyes as she grit her teeth. "Yes, my father is dragonborn. What's it to ya?"

The daedra sniffed the air around them then pulled his greatsword. "I smell weakness." A ragged man came running out of the dark with a dagger raised, only to get cut in half by the daedric blade.

The old man nod to the daedra then turned back to face Sophie. "If there is a dragonborn then it means the gods have not forsaken us." He turned around and waved for them to follow. "Come we have to hurry and gather what we can and leave this place. The Thalmor have been looking for me for thirty years and I don't want to stay in the open long enough for them to find me."

Sophie felt a tingle where the pendant lay against her skin. "He is crucial to your fathers destiny young one, make sure he makes it safely to Riverwood." Boethia spoke in her soothing voice.

Sophie touched the pendant gently. "Thank you grandmother, we'll take care of it." She looked the old man over for a few heartbeats. "We have ta get ya to Riverwood, after this mess's dealt with."

"I am Esbern, and you have no idea how impo..." His words were drowned out by the sound of a shout and the iron door melting off its hinges.

The remains of the door dripped down in a puddle of slag shortly before Bo stepped through. His bare feet splashing the liquid metal like it was water.

Sophie nod to Bo. "Da, meet Esbern, grandmother said we gotta get him ta Riverwood safe cause he's important to your destiny." She turned to face Esbern. "This is my da, dragonborn, thane, and all around dangerous man to piss off."

Bo and Iona chuckled at what she said for a moment before Iona spoke. "I can say that a harder truth has not been spoken in the entire history of the province."

"We have some business to attend to here before we can make the trip to Riverwood, but I assure you we will." Bo said with a nod to Esbern. His eyes flared brighter as he looked down the tunnel. "But first we find the Rift's new Jarl and get her safe."

Iona snapped her head around to face him, a look of wonder in her eyes. "Can you do that, unseat a Jarl and then put another in place?"

Bo went to answer but Esbern spoke first. "If the people of the hold agree, no one can argue against it. Especially if the previous Jarl was deposed due to misrule."

Iona thought about it for a moment then a bright smile spread cross her face. "Well I can tell you for certain that the people would welcome her to be instated as ruler. She's already who they go to for help when there's a problem and the few honest guards I know would gladly follow her."

After a winding path and multiple rooms that had to be cleared, they had found all the homeless/insane people living in the warrens and sent them up to the temple. They were standing at the end of a set of long halls rigged with traps. Iona wasn't sure but she swore there were no more rooms to be found unless you count the small anti-rooms where the waste dropped from the houses above.

Bo whisper a word and started looking around, a strange shimmer over his glowing eyes. "No more hiding places, but there is a group of people above the last two muck-rooms and three of them are sitting in chairs, not moving."

Sophie sniffed the air then spit when the stench hit her. "Dead or tied up?"

"Tied up hopefully." Iona stated worriedly as she looked at the walls and floor where the traps were set. "How do we get through?"

"We'll go on ahead, you follow once the traps are disabled." Bo told her over his shoulder as he started walking. After the swinging logs had been destroyed and the fire trap burned itself out. Bo motioned for Iona and Esbern to follow. They moved through the muck-room and up the ladder silently into the basement of one of the large houses.

Mjoll and Aerin were tied to chairs along with an Argonian woman, all three of them either asleep or nocked out. Bo used his healing spell on Aerin first, slapping the disguised aedra to wake him. He leaned in close and whisper but his voice still shook the chair. "Why didn't you fight back, stop this?"

Aerin looked at Bo surprised for only a heartbeat before sighing heavily and hanging his head, when he spoke it was in ancient Aedric which is similar to dragon tongue. "I have no power left, spent the last of it saving Mjoll years ago." He looked over at the taller blonde nord still dressed in her armor, a look of love on his face. "I knew how pure her heart was at first sight so I used the last of my power to heal her and brought her here hoping she could help the people of Riften." He looked into Bo's eyes. "I know how you feel about me, could sense it in Windhelm. All I would ask is to make sure she's safe and I will accept whatever death you feel is fitting for any wrong I have commit against you." Tears dripped down his face when he looked back over at Mjoll. "She deserves a chance to prove her worth to the world."

Bo glanced at Sophie, Esbern and Iona before deciding something. "Niraa, you have not wronged me, your followers have. I could try to break this spell father has put on you, but I truly do not know what will happen."

He looked shocked, then glanced at Mjoll as worry bloomed on his face. "I..." Aerin turned and bow to Bo. "I would rather not risk it, I feel bound to her now. Have since the day I saved her, she represents everything I was trying to teach."

Bo nod in understanding. "Just because you are powerful enough to fight and win a battle doesn't mean you should, unless it is to protect those who can not protect themselves or the innocent."

Aerin gave Bo a hopeful smile. "Yes, though for some reason my followers have forgotten that lesson." He looked down at his hands blankly for a moment. "And I have been in no position to set them back on the path."

"I will do nothing to interfere with your chance at love." Bo told him softly with his eyes closed, but then they snapped open and the room grew unbearably hot. "But if you ever try to harm my family, or any other innocent just to get to me. There will be no place for you to hide from my wrath." He stood and moved to Mjoll, the glow from a healing spell flaring in his hands. "Now lets wake up the new Jarl and get her back to her people."

Sophie cut Stendarr loose from the chair and as Mjoll was coming around Iona moved to the Argonian, cutting her free before a healing glow flared to life in her own hand. She dropped her shield and put her hand up to steady the woman. "I'm not too good at healing so just sit here for a moment, then we'll get you home."

They got the three captives healthy enough to move on their own and Bo motioned to the ladder leading up into the house. "You want the honor?" He gave Sophie a smirk.

With a beaming smile and a wink she disappear in a cloud of smoke. Getting shocked gasps from every mortal in the room before the sounds of fighting came from above them. Bo put his hand up to stop Iona from going up the ladder. "She's fine, they don't stand a chance and I don't want to risk you getting hurt trying to help her. She hasn't been a voidwalker very long and it might be more distraction than she can handle yet."

Sophie appear at the top of the stairs once it fell silent. "I got em all but you ain't gonna believe who's house this is." She had a smirk on her face when she waved them up.

Bo looked around briefly before heading down a hidden opening in the pantry, finding the owners journal and more than a few trinkets worth taking. He stepped back up to the main floor and moved to the barred front door of the house. "Well he isn't going to need this house after I'm through with him." Bo growled, the anger in his voice shaking the door off its hinges. He reach out and ripped the wooden beam from its mount with one hand then threw it into the canal outside when he stepped onto the walkway. Glowing eyes survey the part of town he could see, making mental note of how many homes the fires had burned down and how long it would take to rebuild. "I'll be right back." He told the group as he head for the temple of Mara.

Bo returned a few moments later with everyone, including the orphans and temple priests in tow. "Laila law giver, you are hereby removed from office for the crime of corruption and being unfit to rule. The people of Riften will now vote on whether or not they accept Mjoll as rightful Jarl or wish to nominate another worthy person for the task."

Laila jumped to her feet with a furious snarl on her face. "You can't just come her...!" Her words came to a sudden stop when the entire town went dark.

Bo's wings had shot out and covered the whole of the city. "Wrong! What I can and _will_ do is unseat a worthless, corrupt ruler and assure that the people of the Rift have a chance to choose who they follow." His eyes flared brightly in the near-darkness. "After they have made their choice we shall decide your punishment, but considering that the children were at the mercy of someone who was **_selling_** them while you did nothing. Do not think I will be lenient."

"And what of me?" The steward asked as false tears slid down her face.

Bo grinned, but it wasn't a friendly look with the dragon showing. "Daughter, educate her." His words shook the market before Sophie dissapear in a puff of smoke only to reappear behind the woman. She guide her into the orphanage, the screams that follow making a few people shrink back in fear. Bo turned to face everyone behind him. "We do not tolerate people mistreating others, which is why the children are all coming with us. I will adopt any that choose it and those that wish to be free will stay at the new school I am building in Whiterun." He pointed one clawed hand at Honorhall. "When my daughter is done I will purge that building from the face of Nirn and housing will be built in its stead." He looked into Mjoll's eyes while she studied him. "As long as the new Jarl approves, I will rebuild everything that was lost here today with my own gold. The people of Riften have suffered long enough under the inept rule of the previous one."

He stopped talking when Sophie came out of Honorhall, she was carrying a tattered blanket wrapped up in the shape of a sack. She shrugged when she saw the curious looks she was getting. "Couldn't leave the kids stuff ta be destroyed, this might be all they got ta remember their folks." When Sophie was almost past the thief he jumped forward and grabbed her round her neck, starting to pull his own sword. In the blink of an eye he was doubled over, holding his crotch where Sophie had stabbed him. "I ain't killed ya yet cause da's gonna take care a ya." She leaned toward the wounded man, her eyes black voids. "But don' think is gonna be quick, ya git."

"I would hope not." Came from the woman who had worked in the orphanage, a furious look showing through the tears that covered her face. She turned around and faced the children, kneeling down to them. "I am truly sorry, I was weak and did not know what she was doing beyond the punishments." The three children that were outside ran forward and wrapped her in hugs, all of them crying their own tears and telling her that she did what she could to keep them safe. Once the hugging and tears had slowed down she turned and kneel before Bo. "I am Constance Michele and I accept whatever punishment you feel is right for failing to protect them."

Bo looked from Constance back over his shoulder to Sophie who gave him a nod of agreement to his unspoken question. He turned and put his hand under her chin, gently lifting her gaze to meet his. "Your penance is to serve as the Headmistress of the school for it will be the new orphanage as well." When she looked shocked at his words he smiled. "Lilliana told me all I needed to know about how you have treated the children, taking the worst of the beatings meant for them as well as sneaking them food and water when they were locked in the closet was proof enough of your intentions. But you also tried to accept responsibility for wrongs you had no control over, and that is more noble than most people would care to be."

"Might and merciful forbearance." The disguised Aedra known as Aerin stated honestly to Bo with a smile and nod in approval of his choice.

Bo gave him a small half-bow then looked over the faces gathered. "People of Riften, I recommend Mjoll as your new Jarl due to her strength of character. What say you?" It didn't take but a heartbeat for everyone to voice their approval of Mjoll being instated as Jarl. Bo turned to Iona. "Gather every guard you can trust, we shall see where the others loyalty lie."

Iona took a little while to get the people she trusted together, while everyone spoke to Mjoll who still hadn't answered weather or not she accepted the position. It took Aerin and a few others to convince her that she was the right person for the job simply on the fact that she didn't really want to rule. Iona returned to Bo's side and introduced her fellow guards, taking time to explain why Maven's oldest son was still being held in jail while the rest of her family still sat quietly at the table awaiting their own fate. Bo gave Sophie a look which she nod to and then he left to go speak with the eldest son of the dead woman. Not very long after he entered the jail there was a furious shout before Bo stepped back outside alone to walk over to the thief.

The man was sitting on the ground between two fire elementals, the wound still bleeding badly. "Mercer Frey, you are guilty of stealing that which is irreplaceable... innocence." Bo glanced at the elementals and they floated off to get clear of him. "I will not save the world from Alduin for the likes of you, but more than that... you hurt my daughter." Glowing eyes flared as his wings wrapped around Mercer, then a furious shout shook the ground and there was a flash of purple light that lit up the area so bright it hurt the mortals to look. When his wings folded back up into a cape there was nothing left on the ground where Mercer Frey had been except a strange shaped object that Bo picked up with a distant look. He cocked his head like he was listening to something, then put the object under his cape where it dissapear into wherever his things were stored. "Enjoy Coldharbour you son of a bitch. Molag Bal will be most pleased to make your acquaintance." He turned to face Honorhall and took a deep breath, when he released the shout the entire building vanished into dust. Only the disturbed dirt under the foundation gave hint that a building had ever been there.

Bo and Sophie spent the next few hours studying the remaining guards and people who had been waiting patiently for their judgement. In the end several more guards were spared as well as Maven's granddaughter. The rest of them, including the Skooma dealer that had the Argonian woman taken hostage were all put to death with dragonfire. Their bodies burned to ash and swept into the canal to sink into the lake.

Mjoll's first act as Jarl was to name Bo Thane of Riften and grant Iona the title of his Housecarl given all they did to help the people. Aerin was offered the position as her Steward and gladly accepted the honor of helping his best friend rule. Bo bought the only available house in town that somehow was miraculously left unharmed by the fires, as were the other homes near the gate. His first act as Thane was to send out letters to everyone he knew that could help with construction, then handed over his account with the bank of the Rift to Mjoll and Aerin to assure the city was rebuilt as soon as possible.

"I know I can trust you, that's why." Bo told Iona while he cooked dinner for the people in the small home. He had taken everyone that couldn't find room at the inn or bunkhouse home so they didn't have to sleep outside. "I can't stay here long, and I know you'll keep the Jarl safe from any lasting threats." He hand the woman a bowl of stew and went to make the children's bowls. He started to say something else but stopped when small thin arms wrapped around him from behind, the Altmer girl sobbing into his back. "Lilliana my dear girl, you should be resting. What has you so upset?"

Bo turned around to face her as she looked up in the direction of his voice. She was taller than Sophie and Lucia, near as tall as Faendal was at his seventy years. From what he knew Altmer aged slower than any other race, so at around twenty years old Lilliana was basically just a hair older than Lucia was emotion wise. And since they didn't know her exact age he would treat her the same as Lucia until she proved to be more or less mature. "I had a bad dream father." The heartbreaking tone of voice made the other children run to them and start hugging her. The three of them had decided to join his family, knowing that he was willing to kill and then burn down half the town to keep them safe. They were already proving to be worthy children of the dragonborn/Shinsai family. The largest boy, Hroar wanted to be a warrior. The smaller boy named Francois didn't know what he wanted to be, but was sure it didn't involve blood. The other girl, Runa Fair-shield came from a die-hard legion family. Both her father and mother had been retired soldiers who were killed when Ulfric's militia became rebellious over a year ago.

Bo planned on speaking with Kodlak as soon as they got back to Whiterun, see about getting Runa and Hroar into the guild as trainees. "Help me finish dinner and then I shall tell you a story." Bo softly told the Altmer girl as he picked her up, easily holding her with one arm as if she were a toddler.

"I don't know how to cook." Lilliana sniffled out, her damaged eyes looking in the direction of his voice. "I can't see so I wasn't taught how to do anything, I'm useless."

Bo had a hard look in his eyes where they stare at the pot of stew. He heard Sophie clear her throat and blinked a few times, taking a calming breath before speaking. "Well, aside from having to be careful of burning yourself. You have everything you need to cook proper food." He saw the confused look of disbelief on the young girls face and gently touched her nose with his finger.

Lilliana's face scrunched up. "My nose?"

"Aye, you can smell and taste, which is all that's needed to learn how to cook." Bo held the spoon of broth up close to her. "Taste this and tell me what you think."

She reached out and found his arm, then followed it up to the spoon and guide it to her mouth. "I like it, though it could use more salt."

Bo sat the spoon back in the pot and grabbed the bowl of salt. "Here, arms reach, elbow high." He wait till she found the bowl with her hand. "Now not too much, takes far less to season the food while its cooking than after it hits the table."

Lilliana's hand froze at the bowl. "But I don't know how much is too much, I don't want to ruin your dinner."

Bo laughed. "Dear the pot is big enough for you to bathe in and I can eat damn near anything. Perk of being half dragon." He moved her hand over the stew. "Now don't just drop the salt, grind it in your fingers and move your hand a little. It's easier to mix in if there's no clumps." He looked over his shoulder to the other children, giving them a nod of approval when he saw them paying attention to the lesson. Once she had finished adding the salt he hand her the spoon. "Now we need to stir and then taste again to make sure we got it right."

She was ecstatic when she finally got the stew seasoned to her liking, the smile on her face lit up the room. Bo serve the children and Sophie, then gather up bowls for himself and Lilliana. The six of them move outside where the porch overlook the lake. Lilliana held onto Bo's arm for guidance.

"Now let me tell you of a young Khajiit girl who wish with all her heart to be a warrior but the only family she had was blind." Bo smile at the looks of rapt attention on the kids faces. He blink a few times to clear the tears from his eyes before continuing. "This is the story of my mother, one of the most talented people to ever wield a blade in this land or any other..."

When he finish the tail the children were fighting their need for sleep so he put them to bed. Taking care to tuck Lilliana in where she could feel the others if she woke. He had learned that she spent most of her life locked away, so he knew she couldn't be alone for a while.

Several days later the people who were there to rebuild the city had all arrived and began construction. Bo said his goodbye's and start the journey to Riverwood to drop off Esbern, then they would drop the children off in Whiterun before he and Sophie head back to Windhelm to find Aventus and let the boy know Grelod was dead and he had a home if he wished.

They had gone down the southern roads that lead to Helgen instead of the far longer northern route, planning to drop Esbern off in Riverwood on the way to Whiterun. As they approach the remains of the city Bo had to put a steadying hand on Esbern's arm when they spot a group of Thalmor. "Don't act like a rabbit and the fox won't chase you." He whisper to the Imperial as he nod for Sophie to ready herself for battle.

The taller of the two armored guards stepped up to Bo when he slow the wagon to a stop. She waved her hand around them. "Do you know what happened here?" The six mages she and her fellow guard were escorting all pointedly ignoring them.

Bo grimaced visibly before answering. "A dragon." When he saw the shock on her face he nod. "Yes dragonfire can melt stone and turn sand to glass, specially if they favor fire as their preferred element. Or are as ancient and powerful as she was."

The Altmer woman looked at him strangely. "She? I did not know dragons had females, but to be honest I did not study them during my time in the archives." The mages were all listening intently now that someone was talking about things they had no knowledge of.

Bo hopped down from the wagon and picked up a small stick from the roadside. He then started marking off different things on the dust and ash. "She was this long, wings about that wide... maybe a few paces more. I truly don't remember her exact size, the bandits trying to attack kept distracting me."

Her eyes went wide. "You were here?"

Bo nod to her, his eyes watching the mages over her shoulder. "Yes, unfortunately I had to take her soul."

"Heretic!" Two of the mages yelled then blasted fire at him.

Bo stepped in front of the guard he was speaking to, shielding her from the flames which didn't even curl his hair. "Not heresy, dragon blood and I don't appreciate you acting this way in front of my children." When it became obvious that the fire didn't harm him the mages quit casting and huddled together, speaking quickly but quietly with each other. Bo nod to the two armored guards respectfully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my children home. This journey has been trying."

The guard speaking with him nod in return then spun to face the mages. "We do not attack people blindly, and surely do not attempt to murder the only person in the whole of Nirn that can kill a dragon permanently!" She pulled a folded parchment out of her breastplate and stomped over to force it into the hand of one of the mages. "Now read these standing orders and do not attempt such a thing again without my consent or we will leave you to make your own way to the embassy!"

Bo hopped up into the drivers seat and snapped the reigns to get the horse moving. He gave the two guards a nod as they passed and left the ruins of Helgen behind.

It was near nightfall when they pull up to the Sleeping Giant inn in Riverwood. Sophie led Esbern inside while Bo and Constance got the children out of the wagon. "We'll stay the night and leave at daybreak." Everyone gave him mumbled words of agreement, still tired from the journey.

Once inside Bo spent a few moments with Esbern and Delphine down in the woman's hidden cellar room. Where he learned of the Blades, which Delphine and Esbern were the last surviving members of. He also learned that the Thalmor had been hunting them for thirty years. Hours later he was sitting in the common room near the door just in case any problems arose during the night. Constance was sitting with him, trying to get to know the man that saved the children. Even if he did murder, unseat a Jarl and burn down half the town to do it.

"The shout I used altered time, though it only affect her since she's the one I aimed at." Bo told Constance as they sat near the hearth closest to the door, (furthest from the room where the children were sleeping). With a heavy sigh he looked into the flames distantly. "As far as she knows, it never happened. I managed to get in there and save her before he had done nothing more than hit her, and that is all she will ever know if I have any say in the matter."

Constance nod in agreement, taking a moment to dry the tears that streamed from her eyes. One of the off duty guards raised her mead to Bo, her fellow guard following suit just after. "An honorable thing to be true Thane Dragonborn." The woman stare into the flames for a few heartbeats before blinking her own tears away. "To think that the Jarl knew and didn't put them in jail... Balgruuf would have killed them himself for such an act."

"Aye." Bo agreed with the guards. "That's one of the reasons I trust him, I haven't seen the other Jarl's I've met be anything but mediocre at best." Bo took a sip of his tea. "Between us, if I had my say he'd be High King tomorrow and to oblivion with everyone else that's fighting over it. Balgruuf is the only one worthy as far as I've seen." His words got murmurs of agreement from the guards before dropping them all in contemplative silence. The guards left just before midnight to bed down in their camp outside of town, Constance took this as her cue to try and get some sleep of her own and head off to bed.

A little while after midnight Bo heard the soft patter of footsteps on the creaky floor of the Inn and turned from where he was staring into the fire. He smiled at how far Lilliana had made it towards him using the wall as a guide. "Have you ever smell midnight in the forest, daughter?"

She let out a squeak of surprise making Bo chuckle to himself. Lilliana moved quickly toward him once she got over the shock of being caught. "Midnight has a smell?" Her voice held doubt that didn't need to be seen on her young face to make itself known.

He reach out and took her hand as he stood. "Yes, it does indeed have a smell all its own. Just as the forest has a smell that cannot be matched anywhere else. Let's go for a walk so you can learn its secrets." Bo led her outside and toward the river across the road slowly moving at the pace she set, just taking the time to let her hear the sounds and smell the scent of outside.

Lilliana cocked her head when she heard an unfamiliar sound. "That is a rabbit, they forage at night so they're safe from birds of prey." Bo told her before she turned her ears toward a different sound. "That is a fox, most likely hunting the rabbit, or the chickens if they aren't in their roost." He heard grumbling voices and loud shuffling footsteps coming from the gate at the south end of town and grit his teeth. "And that would be a bunch of fools that have no business wandering the road at night."

Lilliana chuckled before a sad look swept cross her face, Bo saw it clearly even though it was hidden in shadow. "Thalmor killed my parents, it's how I lost my sight. Justiciar used frost magic and hit me in the face with it, I was only three or four."

Bo hugged her to his side as the mages and their guard detail approach. "For the last time, how were we to know that the roof leaked when it rained or that it would rain tonight?" He heard the guard he had spoken to ask the group. Bo saw her eyes flick to him then back to the group of mages with something that looked like worry.

She slumped her shoulders when one of the mages spoke. "You there! What are you doing with that girl?" The mages stepped off the road as Lilliana hid behind Bo, holding tightly to his cape. "Come over to us girl, you're safe now. We can take you away from this..."

Lilliana was trembling and tears were streaming from her eyes. "Don't let them take me!"

"No one is ever taking you anywhere you do not wish to go my dear, just ask Lucia and Sophie what happens if they try." Bo turned to the mages and growled deeply, his voice shaking them off their feet. They were all flat on their backs and staring up at him like he was an actual dragon. "Do not threaten my **_daughter!_** " Thunder rumbled through the mountains when he raised his voice. "I am a Khajiit trader and dragonborn who is in the public eye most often, any of the people that know me and all of my family would kill me on sight if I ever harmed any woman, let alone a child. The Jarls themselves approved of the adoptions and I am thane to both Whiterun and Falkreath hold." Bo was glaring down at the mages who were trying to decide what to do.

"Don't forget Riften." Came from atop the Inn where Sophie sat in the darkness, her bow already in her hands. She flashed a grin at Bo when she saw the mages looking for her. "The new Jarl named you thane just before we left."

Before Bo could speak, Lilliana peeked out from behind him long enough to scrunch her nose up. "And he can kill with a word, that's how he saved me from the man that was trying to hurt me." She stepped out next to Bo, letting go of the cape to hold his hand. "I was in the wagon when we passed through that burnt place today. None of you so much as said a word then, so leave our family alone if you don't mind." She cocked her head when she heard something but Bo gave her hand a squeeze to let her know he heard it too and not to worry.

The mages all got to their feet in a huff of self righteous anger, dusting the grass and dirt from their robes. "We shall travel to Whiterun and see if there is any room at the Bannered Mare. They have clean beds, good food and I know for a fact that the roof doesn't leak." The guard told them to get them moving. She paused to apologize to Bo and Lilliana but he stopped her.

Bo pulled the guard close, whispering so the others couldn't hear. "You're being tracked, possibly hunted." He saw her eyes go wide and nod to her. "Werewolf, at least seven, maybe eight feet tall. Moved into the trees and skirted town when you passed the guards." Bo looked the mages and other guard over briefly. "Can they handle themselves? I would offer to help but I have my children here and I will not leave them unprotected."

She gave him a polite nod. "Thank you, for both the offer and the warning but they will have to prove themselves if they wish to make it to dawn, this land is unforgiving to ignorance." As soon as Bo nod in return she bolted off to catch up to her group, hissing orders to them as soon as they were near the north gate.

Sophie gave him the signal to let him know she was going to go watch the group deal with their hunter and hopped down deftly to the street, in a blink she was gone from sight and moving through the tree's behind the town. Lilliana yawned and rubbed her face tiredly so Bo picked her up. "Let's get you to bed, you need your sleep."

They arrived in Whiterun around midday and after a very quick introduction Lucia led them all out to where the school was being built. Giving Bo the details of how she had changed the plans to account for her new siblings once she got the letter from the courier. He got Constance introduced to everyone in town and Jarl Balgruuf. Taking time to tell his friend how he came to be thane of the Rift. Both Balgruuf and Irileth had a dark look in their eyes when he told them of everything that happened. The Jarls hand was already on his sword when he spoke. "I would have cut them down at the first sign of mistreating people, I trust they got what they deserved for such heartlessness?"

Bo nod before Irileth salute her lord with a bow. "I will go inform the guard captains and make sure everyone is aware of this, we will not have anyone trying to get payback for justice."

Bo gave her a respectful nod. "I thank you, Housecarl." Then left to get ready for his trip back to Windhelm with Sophie, hoping he could at least convince Aventus to come stay with them so the boy wasn't living on the streets.

"You know we need to spend some time at home once we get back." Sophie told him as they moved along the road north from Whiterun. She glanced over to the left when she felt Bo grow angry, her eyes studying the people who hurt her sister and stole her farm. "Proper time da, like how you were teaching them to cook the other night." She turned back to face the road, promising to herself that she would make those people pay for what they did to Lucia. "'Sides, Lilly's gonna have nightmares for a while yet and I don't think it's fair to keep steelin' you away like this." She nudged him playfully. "Not that I don't enjoy our adventures, but you can't ignore the other kids just cause I got your blood."

"That's not the reason I take you with me, just the reason I trust you to watch my back and look out for your brothers and sisters. I didn't want you to miss out on anything after being cooped up in that miserable city your whole life." Bo told her with a smile before it faded quickly. "And after this trip you will have your own business to attend to, I just wanted to spend as much time with you as possible before you went off to rule the world."

Sophie looked over at him. "Know somethin I don't?" She saw his smile and reach over to smack him for teasing her.

Bo leaned away laughing at her when she almost fell from the seat when the wagon hit a bump, once he had gathered himself he gave her a stern look. "Yes, on the way home you will have to make a decision about joining the Brotherhood. Just know that whatever you choose I will stand by you, and they best not mistreat you or I will be most unhappy."

She thought on it for a moment. "How do you know?" She was watching him from the corner of her eyes.

Bo motioned behind them with his eyes ever so slightly. "We're being followed. Can you smell it?" Sophie took a deep sniff of the cool air, her nose wrinkling in confusion. "Vampire, a very small vampire girl about Lucia's size to be exact. Met her on the road before, just didn't know she was part of the guild." The wagon rumbled on for a little longer before he add. "She masks her scent well, most other vampires I've encountered don't smell as nice."

By the time they got to Windhelm they had slain two dragons that attacked, Sophie's skill with her bow helping him immensely. "I really need to start practicing again." Bo said while they were climbing down from the wagon at the stables. "Can't rely on everyone else to save me with a bow forever." His self admonishment caused Sophie to smack him on the arm.

They found where Aventus was, still living in his family home. And after explaining everything to him they head back out toward the stables. "We need to head for the Nightgate Inn, have to be there before sunrise?" Sophie asked as they climb aboard the wagon and pulled onto the road. She touched the pendant gently then muttered a thanks to Boethia for her answer.

Bo chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Sorry, I don't get clear instructions sometimes it's more like a strong feeling. Seems to happen when it doesn't directly involve me." He hugged her as he guide the wagon westward up the slope toward the sawmill.

Once they had passed the last possible road to turn on and were going to be heading right by the Nightgate, Sophie sniffed the air curiously. "Ok, little vampire girl has just run past us heading toward the inn. Trap?"

Bo nod with a smile at her quick mind. "Trap set for me, but one that has to be sprung for this to play out right."

Sophie frowned, chewing on her lip. "Are you in danger? Cause we can just kill em and be done with it. I'll figure out some other way to thank grandmother."

Bo explained all he had 'seen' of the events about to happen, promising her he would be fine and to just go along until they played their hand. The two of them entered to find the normal Innkeeper was gone and a blonde woman was working tonight. Sophie play the part of a helpless young girl more than good enough to fool the woman. After she went to sleep Bo pretend the sleeping drought the blonde had slipped them knocked him out as well.

It was an hour or two of a very uncomfortable ride where he was slung across a horse before Bo arrived at an abandoned shack in the marsh north of Morthal. It would seem the blonde woman was fairly high up in the Dark Brotherhood by the way she spoke to her friends, the little vampire girl and one that Bo couldn't get a good read on. It was like the man was there but not at the same time. He could hear three people mumbling and shifting around on the far side of the room, though there was a black hood over his head to keep him from seeing anything before they were ready to act out their plan. The vampire left citing needing time to feed before dawn and having to get away from the heat of the dragonsoul.

The woman who he learned was named Astrid had been trying to find the right place to sit for when he woke up. Prattling on with her companion about wanting to look unconcerned for her own safety as if she were in complete control of everything in this little shack. After the fifth time she changed positions Bo had enough of her pointless chatter and decided to spring the trap. "Are you finished preening so I can stop pretending to be asleep?" Once the shock had settled he took the hood off and looked around the room for the first time, not seeing the male companion of Astrid he grew angry. "And tell your friend to come out where I can see him, I know he's there and I won't hesitate to kill him."

Astrid was sitting atop a bookcase, lazily swinging her leg back and forth in a poor attempt to seem at ease. Though he could hear her heartbeat and it told a different tale. "Come out Lucien, we don't want to offend our guest."

"If this is how you treat a guest, I'd hate to be invited to dinner." Bo grunted with a feral grin aimed at her, he gave a nod to the spectre that materialized out of the wall next to Astrid. "Now what in oblivion do you want? I need to get home to my family."

"She's fine Dragonborn, she'll be asleep for another four or five hours. Back at the Inn where we left her safe and sound." Astrid told him smugly, but tense up when his smile grew to show far too many teeth.

"I was talking about her brothers and sisters, not Sophie. But I can tell you that she is now patiently waiting outside, hidden and planning to kill anyone who leaves this place unless I say otherwise." Bo laughed at the look on her face and the impressed look the spectre Lucien wore. "Now, what is this about?"

Astrid shook her head to gather her thoughts. "We heard about you stealing the contract on Grelod from us and wished to give you a chance to repay that kill." She motioned to the three captives at the far side of the room but Bo's laughter made her pause and look over at Lucien confused.

"I didn't kill her, my daughter took care of that for me. She doesn't take anymore kindly to people who sell innocence than I do." His eyes flared glowing and slitted as he stood.

"How noble, the mighty dragonborn teaching his kid to be a killer of old women that run orphanages. Hmmph!" One of the captives shrieked out, her voice grating on Bo's ears.

He spun on the captives. "She was selling **_children_**!" Bo took a few steps toward them as the whole shack shook like a dragon had land on the roof. He sniffed a few times and his face grew hard. " ** _FUUUUUUUUS_**." His shout wasn't very loud but the force caused the three captives to explode from within, blood and entrails splatter all over the walls and floor. He spun back to face Astrid, who flinched back against the wall to get away from the look in his eyes. He turned to the door and spoke once more, the rotten wood exploding out into the twilight.

He stopped just outside and was speaking with someone by the time Astrid had gathered herself enough to follow. "Why aren't you the most beautiful creature to ever cross the void." Bo was standing next to a large black horse with blood red eyes and the Dark Brotherhood symbol on its hooves. He cocked his head as if listening to the massive beast. "Shadow mare?" Bo gave the horse a bow. "Apologies Shadowmere, but you can't fault me for making the mistake." He waved his hand down toward the horses flank. "Ah, it draws less attention when they think you are either a mare or gelded. Completely understandable, and rather smart if you don't mind the compliment." Bo waved his hand toward the south, and a whistle could be heard from the darkness across the marsh.

Sophie approach as Astrid was staring at Bo where he spoke to her horse. "You understand him?" She glanced over at Lucien, but he was staring at Sophie like he was seeing divinity itself.

Bo nod. "All daedra can understand creatures of the void, it is part of them after all. Wouldn't exist without them."

"So the rumors are true about you? The deal you made with the daedra to overcome Alduin?" Astrid asked him as Sophie stepped closer to Shadowmere, a look of pure love on her face. Shadowmere extend one of his forelegs and bow to Sophie, his muscled chest almost touching the ground. Astrid looked over at Lucien to ask what was going on but he too was bowing to the girl. "What's going on? Lucien?"

The spectre turned to look at Astrid, a sad look in his eyes. "She is chosen by the Night Mother herself, has been watching over her since she was a toddler."

"And grandmother Boethia." Sophie stated honestly as she reach out to pet Shadowmere. The horse nod in agreement to her statement causing Astrid to nearly faint.

When Astrid gather her wits and got her feet back under herself she stammered out. "But the Night Mother hasn't spoken to anyone in years!"

"Never said she spoke ta me, only Boethia has. So don't go callin me a liar." Sophie stated darkly as black smoke started to flow out from her dress.

Astrid was shaking her head in confusion when Shadowmere moved to stand between Sophie and his Mistress. The otherworldly horse glared and snorted at her when Lucien spoke. "She speaks the truth Astrid, the Night Mother and the Daedric Prince Boethia are not known for being frivolous with their boons and the pendant she wears carries a piece of the very void within."

Sophie picked up the pendant and show it to Lucien, letting Astrid see it as well just to spite her. "A gift from grandmother to keep me safe, gave it to me when I went to kill a group of Morag Tong."

Lucien cocked his head. "How large of group?"

Sophie smiled, her teeth showing in the twilight. "Thirteen that I know for sure were Morag Tong, another one who may have been but was wearing different armor."

Lucien smiled at her and nod. "You have a good mind for the business we are in, how long have you been a child of darkness?"

Bo clenched his hands and stepped forward but Sophie stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. "Since my mother killed herself when I was nine instead of putting a stop to her husband selling us to pay off his debt." She took a calming breath and held Bo's hand for strength. "I killed him last year when he got back from campaign and tried to sell me again, made it look like the bastard never came home."

Lucien looked at where Sophie held Bo's hand and how the tattoo's were all starting to glow. He gave her an apologetic nod, admitting he didn't mean to bring up her painful past. Bo glared at the two of them. "Just you understand, I will not tolerate my daughter being used or mistreated. If anyone tries they will get sent straight to oblivion."

Lucien chuckled. "I assumed that when you killed three people with a whisper, God Prince." He gave Astrid a half-bow. "I must go now I am being called back to the void." He turned to face Sophie and kneel. "I look forward to seeing you work should you join us, Listener."

Astrid looked stunned for a few moments but eventually gathered herself enough to speak. "I must get back to the sanctuary, I have to explain this and prepare everyone." She told them where to find the sanctuary in Falkreath and left on foot until Shadowmere caught up to her.

"What do you think?" Sophie asked Bo after the woman was out of earshot.

He glared into the darkness, his eyes still perfectly able to see the blonde. "I wouldn't trust her as far as Francois could throw her."

Sophie laughed loud and hard and had to dry tears from her eyes. "I'll never say it ta anyone else but that boy couldn't throw a sweetroll far enough to be safe from bird attacks." They both broke out in a fit of laughter that lasted until they had made it back to the Nightgate to gather their wagon. The whole while talking about the other children and what would be best for them to learn that fit their wants and personality.

Sophie had already figured out quite a bit about her new siblings, like how Francois might like cooking best. Where as Runa a Hroar were definitely Companion material, Lilliana had been neglected to the point of keeping her locked in a dark room by herself. The only time the girl was let out was when it rained, Grelod would leave her outside to be washed clean and claim it was her bath. "But she has a pretty voice, heard her humming to herself while she was washin up in Riverwood. So maybe she needs ta be a Bard."

Bo thought on it for a little while. "We will have to ask her, though it will take some time to get her brave enough to be around that many strangers."

When they got back to the Nightgate they found the owner had awoken from wherever Astrid had stashed him and was back behind the bar. As well as three people dressed in thieves guild leathers sitting at a darkened table, though Bo could smell them easily and knew the two females. He paused and cocked his head as Sophie was ordering breakfast for them. The voice he heard was Nocturnal, explaining what she wished him to do with her key he took from Mercer. "I don't know why that slimy bastard didn't show up, but when we get back to Riften he's dead." Sapphire said harshly as Bo approach.

He reach back and pull the Skeleton Key from under his cape when he stop in front of them. "Mercer's already taken care of, as is half the town." Bo wait till the shock left their faces before he hand the key to Sapphire. "Nocturnal wanted you to have this, though your guild is gone so I suggest you find a new home to set up shop. I doubt the new Jarl would be so forgiving if you tried to go back." Before they could ask he leaned close and put his clenched hands on the table, glowing eyes flared brighter for a heartbeat. "They were holding Mjoll hostage and tried to kill me when I went looking for her." Bo gave them a grim smile. "So I purged that place of anyone who took up arms."

Karliah cocked her head, listening to something, then nod in agreement. "Am I to understand that by you giving us the Skeleton Key as Nocturnal asked, you are allowing us safe passage?" Bo reluctantly nod to her. "Then I thank you Sere Shinsai for all that you have done. Though to be honest we must stop by our hall just south of Riften then travel to a place west of Falkreath before we take our leave. Is this acceptable to you?"

Before Bo could answer the man sitting with them moved to stand but Karliah stopped him with a hand on his wrist. "Brynjolf do not anger our patron by attacking her brother, I can assure you if he wished us harm we would not be having this conversation. He is as powerful as a Daedric Prince and still half dragon, do not believe the mortal falsehood your eyes show you." The Dunmer looked into Brynjolf's eyes sternly. "He can kill with a whisper."

"And his bare hands." Sapphire stated calmly as she nod in agreement with Karliah.

Bo growled lowly as he stood to his full height. "Mercer was abusing children! That bitch Grelod was selling them to him, a few guards, and some of your guild members. Everyone who died by my hand had it coming for not killing those bastards themselves."

Sapphire sat forward and ran her fingers through her hair roughly before putting her head in her hands. "Was it slow and painful?" She looked up at Bo, tears starting to shimmer in her eyes. "Please tell me it was slow and very painful..."

Bo reached back and pulled a satchel out from under his cape and lay it in front of her before he answered. "It will be eternally agonizing." He smiled widely, multiple rows of dragon teeth showing in the dim light. "I sent them to Molag Bal, where they can experience what happened to those children for the rest of time." Bo motioned to the satchel. "That was taken from Mercer's house. I didn't read all of it, but most look like plans for some dangerous place full of Falmer and something about eyes."

Karliah jumped forward and open the satchel. "The eyes of the Falmer? That was Gallus' dream heist! He worked on that for years." She looked up at Bo, catching his eyes. "You have my eternal gratitude, and should you ever have need of my services I will gladly answer."

Bo gave her a nod and move off to sit with Sophie so they could eat. He explained everything to her then they left for home once their meal was finished.

They approach the Lorreus farm around midday, Sophie pulled the wagon to a stop next to a strange man dressed as a jester who was muttering to himself. Both she and Bo could feel the magic coming from the large crate in the back of his broken down wagon. Even if they didn't know who was in the sarcophagus inside the crate it would have been hard to miss the feeling of darkness. Sophie stood silently near the crate as Bo went to go speak to the patrolling guard for a moment. The jester tensed up when Bo motioned toward him and the wagon, Sophie put a firm hand on his arm when it moved near his dagger. "Be calm Keeper, my father is only asking to leave your wagon here until he can retrieve it."

Cicero spun on her with wide eyes. "But I can't leave Mother! That won't do, no that won't do at all."

Sophie took both his hands in her own. "Calm down Cicero, no one is leaving anyone. We are going to take her with us and deliver her safely to her new home." She glanced over at Bo when he approach, seeing him nod she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Cicero looked her over cautiously, his mind just registering the fact that she knew what he was. "Yes, but Cicero has questions..."

Bo reached over and slid the crate halfway out of the broken wagon. "And we shall answer any questions you can ask, after we are safely away from these worthless scum." The anger in his voice caused the ground to tremble slightly. Bo looked over to make sure the guard was facing the other way, then slid the crate out and tipped it up to stand it on end.

Cicero jumped and started to scream about dropping mother when Sophie grabbed the other side of the crate and helped carry it to the back of their wagon without so much as a grunt of effort. She looked over at the wide-eyed jester and had to stifle a laugh. "I told you not to worry." She hopped up into the back of the wagon and held her hand out for Cicero, pulling him up easily as Bo climb into the seat. She reach out and snagged the reigns of Cicero's horse as they passed, tying it to the post on the wagon then settling down for the ride to Falkreath.

While Bo drove Sophie explained to Cicero how she knew he was the Keeper and of her plan to join the Dark Brotherhood. He looked like he was going to faint when she told him the words she was instructed to speak. "Darkness rises when silence dies..." She caught him before he could fall over. "Are you alright?"

He jumped from the back of the wagon and was happily dancing about in the road around them, but then grew serious. Cicero then explained how the woman who led the last Dark Brotherhood group in existence did not follow the old ways and may try to stop Sophie from joining, or even try to kill her. A low threatening growl from Bo let him know that to try such a thing would bring an end to everyone involved. The smile it put on his face lasted until they reached the Falkreath Sanctuary.

Bo pulled the wagon into the trees far enough that it wouldn't be seen from the road, he grabbed the crate containing the Night Mother's coffin. His eyes flashing gold when he nod toward the entrance. "I've got this, you get the door." He told Sophie as he started to pull the crate out, but she put a hand up to stop him.

She was staring toward the entrance, her void black eyes seeing something no one else could. "I would have you wait here until they are ready for our Matron's entrance." She turned and winked at Bo. "As well as to meet the great and mighty dragonborn."

Bo slid the crate back into the wagon and hugged her. "I will wait here as you wish, but if I sense you're in trouble I'm coming in."

Sophie smile brightly as she hugged him back. "Thank you." She turned and walked up to the enchanted door and it sprung open without even asking the riddle for the passphrase, causing Cicero to stare at her in awe. She stepped through first with Cicero right behind her, the door slammed itself shut once they were inside.

They head down the winding halls until voices could be heard. "...on't care what they said, how can some child be listener? The Night Mother wouldn't pick some brat when we have all been doing this job for years, it doesn't make sense."

Sophie motioned for Cicero to stop, the Jester stood perfectly still in the darkened hall, though he was wringing his hands with nervous energy. She dissapear in a puff of black smoke and the whole of the sanctuary grew darker, the shadows bending to her will. "Oh, but it does make sense once you know that I have been killing since I was nine years old." Her voice came from everywhere around them, every dark corner, every shadowed hall. The empty, cold tone in her voice gave even the professional assassins pause.

"What magic is this?" A tall Redgard man asked as he looked around for the owner of the voice.

"It is not magic, Nazir. Nor some trick used to dupe the unsuspecting." Sophie's voice came to them as if she were circling the room, constantly moving. "It is the void itself that you speak to now, and it does not appreciate being called a brat." The taller nord man next to Nazir started sniffing the air around them before she spoke again. "Please do look for me Arnbjorn, though you may want to shift first to give your wolf senses a fair chance. The three werebears I killed tried and failed to even understand what it was they faced before I ripped out their throats." Sophie chuckled as the werewolf shifted and started bounding around the room checking the darkness for her, growling in frustration the whole time.

The little vampire girl stepped out from behind a Dunmer in mage robes, her small hands smoothing her dress absently. "So you are a voidwalker. Impressive feat for one so young. Tell me, are you like me, miss?"

"Sophie Stille-Blad vos Dragonsdottr. Though you may simply call me Sophie." Her voice came from right behind Babette, the little vampire spun around to find no one there. Sophie laughed at the look on her face. "And no, dear Babette, I am not like you. I do not need blood to live. My tastes are a little more... refined."

Babette smiled brightly, her fangs glinting in the dim light. "Sophie Silent-blade... so you are a true voidwalker then, feeding on souls." She saw all the others questioning looks and waved her small hand around them at the darkness. "The only creatures I know that feed on souls are voidwalkers, it's how they get stronger." She put her hands on her hips. "What? I'm older than all of you combined, of course I know things you don't."

"Babette speaks the truth, voidwalkers are some of the most fearsome creatures you will ever come across in your life." An older Breton in mage robes told the others before he cast a spell, but he was dissapointed when it didn't work. "And should you ever be unlucky enough to find yourself on the wrong side of one, I suggest you don't bother running. You can't hide from them, you'll only die tired."

"Why thank you Festus, I do appreciate the honesty." Sophie circled them a few more times, making the cavern cold enough to see the mortals breath. "Now are there any further questions or shall we proceed with the introductions? I do wish to step out and meet you all properly and our dark Matron is still waiting to be welcomed into her new home." The assassins all looked at each other for a moment, then to Astrid who had been silent for the entire exchange.

Astrid nod to her people then waved her hand toward the group. "Please come out and meet our family... listener." The last word said with barely contained distaste. The shadows retreated, the cavern going back to its normal dimly lit state as the temperature returned to normal. Sophie reappear by Cicero and motioned for him to follow with a smile. "Keeper." Astrid greet the mad Jester with a nod. "Everyone, as I told you before this is the Listener, chosen by the Night Mother herself and affirmed by both Lucien and Shadowmere. So do welcome our newest sister to the family."

Everyone was watching her with curious eyes, though some doubt was still present. After the proper introductions to everyone Sophie motioned toward the entrance. "I will go get our Matron now, if you can decide the best place to put her. It would be easier to move her sarcophagus with the proper help."

Nazir looked around at the other assassins. "What constitutes proper help, are we not good enough?"

Sophie laughed brightly at his comment and the looks she was getting. "You'll see shortly, but if I may make a suggestion..." She went serious, her face turning to stone. "Do not insult my father, he does not react well to it." Babette moved to leave but Sophie stopped her. "The dragon isn't showing right now, so you should be safe." The vampire gave her a nod of understanding then Sophie left with Cicero.

She guide Bo into the sanctuary with Cicero worrying himself sick behind him, fretting over how he could drop mother and that would not do. When they enter the cavern everyone was shocked to see the man carrying the crate on his own. Sophie stepped forward. "This is my father, the Dragonborn." She looked around. "Now where do we put mother?"

Everyone moved toward one of the upper halls. "This way Listener." Nazir told her with a nod to Bo.

While they were removing the crate from the coffin Bo looked over at Sophie. "Is she hiding from me?"

She shook her head. "No, I think the dragonsouls are still too active so she was playing it safe."

Bo looked down at his hands, then up at everyone watching him. "Tell her I apologize for that, I never meant to make her uncomfortable in her own home."

Sophie smiled at the looks of wonder on the assassins faces, knowing they weren't used to being treated decently by civilians. "Babette..."

"I heard!" Came from down the hall in the young vampires voice. "I thank you for the thought dragonborn, but I can feel the heat from your soul from here. Your power has grown since we last spoke. So please do not think me rude if I stay safely away for now."

"Not rude, young one." Bo answered. "I would never fault you for protecting yourself. Though I would love to sit down over dinner with you some time and talk." He turned and gave everyone an exaggerated bow. "Now if you'll excuse me I should be getting home." He started to walk out but paused and looked over at Astrid. "May I take a moment to learn the shout on your wordwall?"

Astrid raised an eyebrow at the request, but then quickly motioned for him to follow. Everyone tagged along to see what it looked like when a dragonborn learned a new shout. "You'll come home when you can?" Bo asked Sophie while they were making their way over to the wall.

"Depends on the workload, but yeah dad. I'll come visit when I can." Sophie told him while she motioned for everyone to stay back. "You don't wanna get too close, might get hurt when it grabs him."

They all went silent when the word forced its way into his mind. Bo went still, his every muscle locked in place until the rushing sound of war drums died down. He stood and laughed, a cruel gleam in his eyes as he pulled a steel sword from under his cape and whisper at it. "Krii." The blade instantly rusted and started to fall apart as though it had spent thousands of years exposed to the elements.

Sophie shook her head with a smile. "Great, a new shout to kill with. But it works on weapons and probably armor too. I swear dad, it's like the dragons didn't do nuthin but fight all the time."

"You understood that?" Festus asked with wide eyes. "My girl that language hasn't been spoken in over twenty years."

She smiled brightly for him. "Yeah, thanks ta his blood I know all kinda things I probably shouldn't" Sophie hugged Bo tightly then said her goodbyes. He thanked them again for letting him learn the shout and for accepting his daughter. Though in the back of his mind he was thinking of what he would do to everyone there if anything happened to Sophie.

Before he was out of earshot Sophie crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look. "She said she heard and understands." Bo gave his daughter a wide smile and nod to her, then left to head home leaving the sanctuary and its inhabitants behind.


End file.
